


Growl

by Nelly_O_Dell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Multi, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sass, Smut, Spanking, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 223,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_O_Dell/pseuds/Nelly_O_Dell
Summary: I decided to repost because I saw how many of you were disappointed by it being deleted. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to repost because I saw how many of you were disappointed by it being deleted. Enjoy!

Zayn was sat at the window in the back of the bus when his phone vibrating in his pocket brought him out of his sullen musings. Reaching into his pocket he immediately tensed recognizing the number despite the fact that he didn’t have it saved in his contacts. _Meet outside the stadium in ten_ it read. Zayn took a deep breath before responding _did you get it?_ The response was almost immediate _don’t I always_.

 

Zayn sighed again, being an omega wasn’t always easy. Especially an omega in the spotlight. He loved his job, he loved singing to thousands of fans every night, he loved the thrill it gave him. How even after the show he couldn’t stop the adrenaline pounding through his veins or the satisfied smile that was plastered on his face for the rest of the night. He loved it. It’s just lately things have been harder.

 

Being Omega was never something Zayn liked to broadcast. It’s not that he was ashamed of it, ok? _He wasn’t._ Louis was one of his best friends and he was omega. It’s just that Zayn wasn’t as comfortable with his omega status as Louis was. Zayn was the mysterious one, the badass one, he was moody he hid in his art and most of the time he just wanted to be left alone. That image was hard to maintain when someone always thought he needed to be _cuddled_. Just because he was an omega doesn’t mean he needed someone to always be caring for him, he could take care of himself thank you very much.

 

He just thought maybe his life would be a little easier if he was Beta like Niall, or an Alpha like Harry and Liam.

 

_Liam._

Zayn couldn’t let his mind wonder to Liam, perfect, beautiful infuriating Liam. With his soft brown eyes and adorable smile that made him look anything but Alpha. Zayn rubbed a hand over his face trying to rub the weariness out of his eyes. He checked the time, ten minutes were up and it was time to face reality. He grabbed a jacket from his bunk to protect him from the chilly night, shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way towards the front of the bus.

 

“Did you see that girl’s reaction when the bottle hit her face?” Louis cackled “she looked like she was about to either cry or die from happiness” Louis stood behind the couch where Liam and Harry sat hands flying wildly, animated as he told his story “you clocked her good Haz”

 

Harry sat on the couch with a pout on his face “I didn’t mean too” he defended “it slipped”

“Sure it did” Niall chimed in from the kitchen stuffing marshmallows into his gob “It had nothing to do with the fact that she held a sign that read “Louis be my Omega”

 

Harry’s frown deepened “I didn’t even see it” he denied.

 

“Aw haz were you jealous” Louis taunted poking him in the check with a slender finger “don’t worry babe I wasn’t even remotely into her”

 

Harry’s shoulders visibly relaxed “I was more into that hunky blue eyed fella next to her, now he I would-“ before Louis could finish his sentence Harry reached behind him and flipped Louis over the couch into his lap biting on his ear in warning,

 

“Shut. Up” he warned growling playfully in Louis face who in returned laughed and snuggled into Harry’s neck.

 

Niall was the first to acknowledge Zayn’s presence “where’ve you been all night twat” he threw a marshmallow at Zayn who caught it gracefully and smiled triumphantly at Niall

 

“I thought I was gonna have to walk back there and pull you out by your perfect hair” Zayn scoffed

 

 “I’m just a little tired is all” he said absentmindedly ignoring the suddenly tense shoulders of two of the occupants in the room

“Are you sick?” Harry asked at the same time Liam said “what’s wrong?”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

See this is why he hated being Omega, if it were Niall who said he was tired it would have been met with a smack to the head or a simple suggestion to get some rest. But since Zayn is omega and he’s tired it suddenly means the world is coming to an end.

 

“I’m just tired from the show” he growled out “Christ” he huffed making his way to the door, he didn’t make it very far before he felt someone shackling his wrist, he didn’t need to look to tell who it was.

 

“Where are you going” Liam demanded pulling him between his legs

 

“Just out for a smoke” Zayn muttered not meeting Liam’s eyes, aware that everyone was now watching him,

 

“You’ve been smoking a lot lately” Liam commented  

 

Zayn frowned “Not any more than usual” it’s not true.

He has been smoking more lately. He couldn’t help it, smoking helped him deal with the stress and Zayn has been feeling very stressed lately but he would be damned if he admitted any of this to Liam.

 

Liam studied him a moment before slowly shaking his head “I don’t want you going out”

 

Zayn panicked at his words “it’s only for a smoke break Liam” Zayn assured, trying to smooth the situation over. He needed to take care of things tonight and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with a protective Alpha especially if that Alpha was Liam “I’ll be back in 15 minutes, yeah?”

 

Zayn felt the grip on his wrist tighten “No” Liam shakes his head again “You need to lay off the smokes” he said reaching into Zayn’s jacket pocket where he knew Zayn would stash his cigarettes “you should get some rest, you do look tired”

 

Zayn was getting increasingly annoyed “What the hell Liam?” he commented “I wasn’t asking you for your permission, or your opinion on my health give them back” he demanded as he watched Liam’s eyes narrow

 

“Zayn I said no” he reiterated letting go of his wrist he gestured to the bunks with his head “just get some rest” he said softly.

 

Zayn stared at him anger boiling inside of him. He hated this. He hated when Liam got all alpha on him and he especially hated it when his three bandmates were there to witness it. Zayn wasn’t about to take it, instead of turning to get in his bunk and _rest_ like Liam had suggested he turned in the opposite direction and headed for the exit of the bus.

 

Zayn got as far as the door before he felt an arm around his waist and he was being yanked back and thrown over Liam’s shoulder. Zayn contained the yelp that wanted to escape his mouth and instead started bucking wildly trying to loosen Liam’s grip on him.

 

“Li” Louis started a worried look on his face but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back silencing him.

 

Zayn couldn’t help to feel a little resentment towards Harry for always taking Liam’s side on things. Liam carried him kicking and cursing to the back of the bus slamming the door shut that separated them from the front. Not that the thin piece of wood would give Zayn much privacy from the reaming out he knew he was about to get. Liam plopped him on the window ledge Zayn had just previously been occupying, and got straight in his face

 

“don’t you ever disobey me so blatantly like that again” he growled doing his best to keep his cool, not wanting to completely terrify the omega in front of him, not that Zayn was showing much fear of him now.

 

“I can do whatever I want Liam” Zayn snarked back “you can’t control me” Liam laughed at him in full Alpha mode now

 

“No?” he mocked “looks like I’m doing a pretty good job of it now”

 

Zayn wanted to punch him in his smug face and when he raised his fist to do just that he was a little disappointed at how Liam caught his hand in his without even flinching. This infuriated Zayn even more who began bucking and thrashing at Liam’s hold on him. Liam had had enough. Quickly maneuvering his hand to the back of Zayn’s neck he latched onto the scruff of him right where he knew Zayn was most sensitive and let out a deep growl right in Zayn’s face.

 

Zayn knew it was all over when Liam had a hold of his scruff hating him for using his own anatomy against him. Zayn held back a whimper but he could hear Louis’s from the front of the bus clearly distressed by Liam’s anger, reacting on instinct. Zayn fought the same instinct. His body stilled in Liam’s hands but he still met his glare head on, knowing how disrespectful he was being. Liam won of course, Zayn couldn’t take it anymore he bared his neck to Liam submitting to the Alpha in front of him.

 

Zayn did whine this time when he felt Liam’s teeth sink into his neck. This was different from the warning nips Harry and Liam would give him when he was doing something they didn’t like. Liam was pissed and Zayn was paying the price. Liam left his teeth in Zayn’s soft skin until he felt all the fight leave Zayn. Once he felt Zayn completely submit underneath him the Alpha inside him purred. He licked at the blood on Zayn’s neck letting his saliva heal the wound but was satisfied when he saw the mark that would be left behind for a few days.

 

He nipped at Zayn’s neck one more time before pulling back and addressing Zayn, eye’s softening a bit when he saw how miserable he looked.

 

“I don’t like having to do that” he said quietly completely different from the dominating Alpha that stood before him a few moments ago. Zayn preferred this Liam much more “you need to trust that when I tell you to do something it’s for your own good”

 

Zayn huffed and looked up at him brown eyes igniting a little “don’t you think that should be my call”

 

 Liam shook his head and sat down next to him “I know you aren’t comfortable with being an Omega Zayn” Zayn tensed he didn’t like where this conversation was headed “but eventually you’re going to have to accept it and accept the guidance that me and Harry have to offer.”

 

Zayn didn’t say anything he just continued to stare at the floor “Me, Lou, Harry and Niall, were all a pack, you’re an omega in my care” he explained gently “and this is the way things are going to be. Do you understand?” he asked with an edge of sternness to his voice and when Zayn opted to ignore him he pulled out all the stops

 

“ _Zayn_ ” Liam felt the use of the Alpha’s voice wash over him “do you understand” he asked again with a hint of growl behind the question.

 

Zayn shivered not being able to ignore the question this time “yes” he whispered

 

“I didn’t catch that” Liam said

 

“I understand” Zayn said a little stronger and louder giving Liam what he wanted to hear. Liam nodded appeased by Zayn’s answer he pulled him in and kissed his forehead

 

“Get some sleep love” he suggested grabbing Zayn and throwing him into his bunk on top of his.

 

“I don’t want you to leave this bed tonight. Rest” he commanded before heading back towards the front of the bus.

 

Zayn rolled over and punched his pillow, cursing in anger. He didn’t know who he was more upset with, Liam for being an Alpha douchebag or himself for being a pathetic omega. Sighing he pulled his phone out _Sorry can’t make it tonight_ he didn’t have to wait long for the response _we have until the end of the week_ it read back. Zayn felt his chest tighten he needed to get Liam off his case long enough to make this exchange, he couldn’t risk not getting the medication. He also couldn’t risk Liam or Harry finding out what he’s been up to, he shuddered at the thought of it alone. He tossed and turned in his bunk before slowly drifting off only waking up once when he felt harry place a kiss to his forehead before climbing into Louis’ bunk with him. He dreamed of chocolate brown eyes that night and damn him if they didn’t melt his heart.

 

Zayn groaned as he felt a heavy weight on his back “Niall I swear to god” he said not even opening his eyes, he could hear the smile on the Beta’s face

 

“Rise and shine boo boo” he poked Zayn’s nose before fully crawling over him and snuggling into his side. Zayn just groaned again but allowed Niall to gather him in his arms, Niall was the only person beside Lou that Zayn would allow to cuddle him like this.

 

“Time s’it” Zayn asked Niall who was now petting Zayn’s hair

 

“About seven” Niall chirped happily

 

“What the fuck” Zayn groaned “get out of my bunk and don’t come back until a more proper hour”

 

Niall chuckled “no can do babe” he said pushing at Zayn’s side “we have a busy day today, the lads are already getting around” he pushed at Zayn harder until he sat up in his bunk with a pout.

 

“Oh” Niall said staring at Zayn’s neck in shock “he got you good didn’t he” Niall smiled slyly at Zayn, who lifted his hand to his neck to touch the tender sore skin where Liam had left his mark on him

 

“Is it that bad” Zayn asked meekly

 

“How bad is bad?” Niall laughed at him

 

“Shut up” Zayn moaned burying his head in his pillow.

 

Niall just continued to laugh before hopping down from his bunk “up and at em mate” he smacked Zayn’s leg “before I send Liam back here for round two” he teased Zayn who showed him exactly off he felt about that comment with a polite “fuck off” and a middle finger.

 

Zayn signed mentally preparing himself for the day’s events. He needed to meet with his hook up before they left London this week. He hopped Liam wasn’t breathing down his neck the whole time, hopping out of his bunk he began to dress for the day while planning his escape from the two Alphas. Zayn knew he was asking for trouble. But it was worth the risk. It had to be.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Bout time” Louis smiled at Zayn as he finally made it to the small kitchenette on the bus, where everyone was eating an array of different breakfast foods

 

“mrrgahhh?” Niall attempted to ask Zayn something with a mouth full of cereal

 

“Gross dude” Zayn said looking at him as if he was growing another head right before his eyes “Harry, Liam I really think you should reconsider getting Niall tested” he said looking at the two Alphas “there’s no way a _person_ can eat that much”

 

Harry smiled at him and Liam gave a little chuckle, once Niall swallowed his food he tried again

 

“I was asking if you wanted some cereal, but after that comment you’re not getting any” he stuck his nose in the air at Zayn and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms next to him and clutched them protectively to his chest

 

“Probably best” Louis said “all Zayn does is eat the marshmallows anyways”

 

Zayn put on his best offended look “I do not” he protested “besides I’m not hungry anyways, you can keep your stinkin cereal”.

 

Harry frowned “you know that’s not gonna fly Zayn” he said firmly “you need to eat”

 

“But I’m not-“

 

“ _Zayn”_

 

Zayn dramatically rolled his eyes and reached for a bagel “I think all the Alphas around here need to get a grip” he quipped.

 

“I think all the omegas around here need to learn to listen” Harry reiterated.

 

“I take offence to that” Louis said swiping a hand at Harry’s curly head, who caught him easily setting off an impromptu wrestling match between the two.

 

“What about the Betas?” Niall questioned with a pout on his face

 

 

“The Beta’s need to learn not to be giant fat asses” Louis yelled from his position on the floor trying unsuccessfully to buck Harry off of him.

 

“Rude” Niall hopped off the counter “fuck you lot” and then “I’ll meet you outside”

 

 Zayn picked at his bagel until he couldn’t eat anymore and pushed it away. Liam raised an eyebrow at him “Oh come on, I ate” he defended,

 

Liam sighed and grabbed Zayn’s half eaten bagel ripping the bottom half in two he handed it to Zayn “finish it”

 

Zayn took it choosing to pick his battles and quickly finished it. Louis and Harry done with their rough housing followed Niall outside promising to wait for Liam and Zayn. Zayn quickly brushed his teeth and looked at himself one last time in the mirror, the mark Liam had left on his neck was definitely noticeable and he didn’t want every interviewer knowing that he had blatantly been scolded by one of his Alphas. He walked to his bag grabbing a red bandana and tied it around his neck to conceal the mark

 

“Zayn let’s go” Liam yelled from the front of the bus

 

“I’m coming” he whined walking off the bus to meet the others who were surrounded by security and other members of their team.

 

“You ready boys” Paul asked them the Beta had a friendly smile on his face “rehearsals for the show tomorrow first, and then we got a full day of interviews ahead of us” the boys all nodded and followed Paul as he shuffled all of them into the arena.

 

Zayn frowned when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back, he turned to look up into Liam’s brown eyes “what” he frowned until he noticed Liam staring at his neck, glaring, realization hit Zayn. The bandana.

 

“I don’t like it” he said gruffly continuing to glare at Zayn’s neck “it’s covering my mark” he almost whined, Liam strong dependable Liam reduced to whines because of a bandana. Zayn would have laughed if he wasn’t panicking.

 

“Please Liam, don’t make me take it off” he needed Liam to understand why, why he couldn’t let the mark show. Liam took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“It comes off when we get back tonight” relief floods Zayn and he eagerly nods more than willing to agree.

 

“I mean it Zayn” he said looking him in the eyes “the second we get back”

 

“Right, of course” Zayn agrees awkwardly, Liam nods, appeased wrapping a hand around Zayn’s shoulders he pulls him along to follow the others “come on” he says “I’m ready to school you with my rad dance moves” Zayn eases into his touch

 

“rad Liam really?” he rolls his eyes

 

“Do you practice that eye roll?”

 

“Twice a day”

 

And Zayn thinks Liam’s laughter is the best thing he’s ever heard.

 

 

Rehearsals were fun but exhausting and Niall started to get bitchy towards the end claiming to be starving despite the four bowls of cereal he had that morning. Zayn sat in a room with the rest of the lads, taking a small break before their first interview. Niall was happily strumming away on his guitar watching Liam and Harry play FIFA swapping curses between each other while Louis laid on the couch with his head in Harry’s lap and his legs swinging over the side of the couch. Zayn saw this as his opportunity. _Meet outside the arena?_ He sent leg bouncing up and down while he waited for a response _Be there in five._ Zayn stood up and quietly exited the room making his way to the back of arena where he knew he would be waiting, casually greeting everyone he passed like everything was normal. Like he wasn’t participating in the purchase of illicit drugs.

 

 

When Zayn finally got outside the cold air against his face was a welcome to his overheated body. He moved to the side of the building behind the dumpster that was out of sight of any passerby’s or crazed fans. He waited and waited and when he saw the familiar figure slinking towards him he almost cried in relief. “Hiya mate” he had a red beanie on his head but somehow his blonde curls still managed to escape “did anyone see you?” Zayn asked looking around nervously. He scoffed clearly offended “of course not” Zayn looked at him suspiciously,

“For a drug dealer you’re pretty careless Rio”

 

“I am not a drug dealer”

 

“What would you call someone who sells drugs then?”

 

He shrugged “I’m a man of business” he gave Zayn a sly look “but you can call me daddy” Zayn laughs out loud at that, Rio is constantly hitting on him each pass more ridiculous every time he see him, he would be more alarmed if he didn’t know that Rio was an Omega himself “you can do better than that”

 

“You didn’t give me much to work with”

 

“Do you have it or not?” 

 

“Do you have the money” Zayn raised his eyebrows “what do you think?” he grabbed the roll of cash out of his pocket, making Rio grin in delight “my favorite customer, handsome and rich”

 

“fork it over Rio, someone has surely missed my presence by now” he said bitterly

 

 “Alpha’s breathing down your neck?” he chuckled pulling out a plastic baggie “something like that he muttered frowning when he saw the pills “those aren’t the usual” he said hesitantly “they’re usually pink” he observed “these are blue” Rio shrugged again, “new drug on the market mate” Zayn shook his head and pushed them back in his hands “can’t you just give me the old stuff” Rio shook his head and pushed Zayn’s hand away “this was all I could get man” Rio said “they’re really pushing this, said it’s just as good as the old blocker except you don’t get that nasty hangover” Zayn sighed not liking the idea of trying the new drug but not having much else of a choice. “You better be right about this Rio” he smiled his trademark cheeky grin that reminded Zayn so much of Harry “I wouldn’t give you anything I’m not taking myself now would I?” Zayn laughed and shook his head, Rio is the sneakiest bastard Zayn knew. He was an unbonded Omega and as far as Zayn can tell he never caught a single whiff of an Alpha on Rio, not that he caught any scent off Rio the bastard was on every blocker and suppressant the market had to offer. It’s probably what made him so damn good at his job.

 

“Just out of curiosity” Rio said stopping Zayn before he could high tail it out of there “why don’t you want to have a heat” Zayn narrowed his eyes at Rio “that’s none of your business” he sniffed.

 

“oh come on, I’ve been selling you blockers for two years now hasn’t our illegal activities brought us any closer together?” Zayn crossed his arms over his body and stared but his attempts to intimidate Rio in silence were thwarted “I know you’ve got a hunky Alpha who is more than willing to help you through your heats I bet he’s even dying to get his cock-“

 

“I’ll tell you what” Zayn said cutting Rio off from whatever crude comment he was about to say, hitting to close to home for Zayn “I’ll tell you about my aversion to heats if you tell me your name”

 

“You know my name”

 

“Your _real_ name”

 

There was a pause and then “I’m not that interested in your life mate” he snorted “until next time Zaynie” he waved “ta” and then he was gone.

 

Zayn shook his head, Rio was an annoying pest but he was loveable. He made his way back inside to the room where he left the boys hoping no one had noticed him missing. As he walked the tiny packet of pills weighed heavily in his pocket and Zayn couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He hated lying to the boys and he especially hated lying to Liam, but if they knew what Zayn was doing they would be furious.

 

 Zayn knew they wouldn’t understand, and he couldn’t risk them trying to put a stop to his actions. Zayn just couldn’t face another heat, he couldn’t. He hated the way it made him feel, all needy and pathetic he felt vulnerable and weak and those were things Zayn was not. So he told his parents his Alpha’s help him through his heat’s each time they roll around and he tells his Alpha’s he goes to his parents. He hated lying he really did, but if Liam knew he would feel obligated to take care of Zayn, and Zayn loved him too much to be his pity fuck. He didn’t want to burden Liam with Omega problems and he absolutely could not stand going through heats alone, like he led the boys to believe he does. So instead he takes the blockers. Has been for almost two years now. He won’t be anyone’s burden, not these boys who have already done too much for him. With that thought in his mind he dashes away the guilt and walks back into the room relieved to see Liam and Louis at a round of FIFA and Niall passed out on the couch most likely in a food coma.

“You’ve been bad” a deep voice says from behind Zayn and he jumps still on edge as he turns to see green eyes sparkling with mischief at him “Harry” he squeaked “yes Harry” he chuckled “and where were you”

 

“Outside”

 

“mhmmm doing what?”

 

“I needed some air” he fidgets under the Alpha’s stare trying to keep his face calm and free of guilt. Harry sighs “you’re pushing it Zayn”

 

“I-“ Harry shakes his head “I won’t tell Liam this time” he says “but you know how he feels about the smoking, you need to kick the habit mate” Zayn’s shoulders sagged with relief, smoking? Harry thought he snuck out for a smoke? Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier? Zayn looks down at his shoes playing the role of shamed Omega “Your right” he says “I’m sorry, I’ll try harder” he peers up at Harry and gives him a little smile, he thinks he’s nailing the performance. His thoughts are confirmed when Harry pulls him in and ruffles his hair making Zayn growl in annoyance “you’re a bloody menace” he says kissing his forehead

 

“You love me” Zayn says hugging his waist “that I do” Harry agrees.

 

Liam and Louis shut off the game when Paul comes storming in announcing that the first set of interviewers are ready for them. Louis hops on Niall to wake him up and Liam finally spots Zayn face turning into a smile when he meets his eyes, Zayn smiles softly back and reminds himself yet again that everything he’s doing is for Liam, for the boys he calls Brothers. He won’t let them down.

 

 

 

The interviewer was petite blonde with a pretty face and a black soul. Walking back to the bus with two fuming Alphas and Zayn, Louis and Niall following cautiously behind, Zayn couldn’t help but keep replaying the incident in his head.

 

It all started out normal. Questions about the tour, the fans, how do they stay so grounded? The usual boring interview questions that Liam answered with a friendly smile and the well placed joke here and there. It was all well and good until “so do you consider yourselves a pack?” Zayn felt all the boys tense up. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, questions regarding their status as a pack were completely off limits not to mention it was not commonplace for anyone to inquire about pack status, it was just plain rude. Louis looked to Harry, who looked to Liam who oddly looked to Zayn who in turn looked to Niall who was staring up at the ceiling looking like he hoped something would swoop down and save him from this colossal shit show.

 

“um well” Liam began

 

“You must have some type of hierarchy established in your pack” she pushed an angelic smile plastered on her face.

 

“It’s quite obvious who’s on the bottom” she commented her looks gliding over Louis and Zayn. Zayn couldn’t help the wave of shame that washed over him at her words, face turning bright red he looked down avoiding her gaze.

 

“We don’t discuss our pack in interviews” Liam clipped trying to keep his cool

 

“Our pack?” she perked up “so you do consider yourselves a pack? Have you shared a moon together then?”

 

“How does that work with two Alphas?” she sat up in her chair in excitement like she was watching a really exciting scene from a movie instead of ruining their lives.

 

“This interview is over” Liam growled standing up, hauling Zayn up as well as Harry did the same with Louis, Niall following to stand by Liam.

 

“We still have ten minutes” the beta interviewer protested

 

“It’s over” Liam snarled “you will never come near _my_ pack again, do you understand me” even Zayn had to admit he was a bit scared of Liam right now. His eyes flashed silver something Zayn has only ever seen once before when Liam’s grandfather passed away. The blond interviewer was wise enough to take a step back and shut her mouth. A little too late if you ask Zayn’s opinion.

 

Liam was absolutely fuming. He couldn’t believe the nerve of that women, how she dare question them about ‘pack hierarchy’, it was absolutely none of her business. Don’t they give enough of themselves to the world? This is one thing that is theirs, their dynamics is the one private and personal thing no one else should be allowed to weigh in on. Although if Liam was being honest with himself, he had to admit half the reason he was so upset was because he didn’t have the answers to her questions. And that made him angry.

 

Ripping the door of the bus open Liam stormed in swinging at the first breakable thing he came into contact with, which happened to be a glass fruit bowl. The loud shatter of glass did nothing to calm his nerves and when he went searching for his next target he was stopped.

 

“Liam”

 

“what?” he growled turning to face Harry. Harry just gave him a look and shook his head gesturing behind him where Louis, Zayn and Niall stood. All looking unsure, upset and a bit afraid. Liam sighed ashamed of himself for acting out in anger. He shouldn’t have been so selfish, he should have known the rest of the boys would have been just as affected by the interviews cruel words as he was.

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered relaxing his shoulders letting his arms hang uselessly at his sides.

 

“It’s ok” Harry smiled at him, sweet Harry, who always had a friendly smile and kind words to offer. Harry who was also an alpha. _How does that work with two Alphas?_ The interviewer’s words rang through his mind, and Liam didn’t know he just didn’t know. He sat down on the couch sighing in defeat. Harry joined him and rubbed his back in assurance while the others still hovered by the door.

 

“You can sit down” Liam said to them “I promise I won’t lose my shit again” he tried to offer them a smile, and he could see them relax a little themselves.

 

“I kinda thought angry Liam was a turn on” Louis said before joining them on the couch, and just like that everyone was laughing and Liam couldn’t be more thankfully for Louis’ sense of humor than he was right now.

 

Liam pulled Zayn down onto his lap has he passed more than likely headed for the empty space next to Louis. Liam knew how much Zayn hated to be cuddled but he needed this right now. Someone had just threatened his pack and he needed the closeness of the omega. Ripping the bandana off of Zayn’s neck and letting it fall to the ground he stuck his nose in the crook of his neck and hummed taking in his scent and letting it sooth his nerves. Liam was happy when Zayn didn’t pull away like he usually did, he was even more surprised when Zayn started to brush his fingers through his hair in a calming manor.

 

“Are you ok?” Zayn asked him quietly, Liam nodded his head still stuck in Zayn’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry for getting so angry, I just didn’t like her asking so many questions about us” Zayn nodded his head in understanding and chose not to say anything but he did continue to pet Liam’s hair.

 

“She was a right bitch” Louis said “and did you see those pumps she was wearing? They didn’t even match! Don’t get me started on her hair” Louis shook his hands like he truly couldn’t handle the atrocity. Leave it to Louis to be most offended by the color of shoes rather than the invasive questions.

 

“Are you two ok?” Liam asked directing his question towards Louis and Zayn, feeling Zayn tense on his lap _We all know who’s at the bottom_. Thankfully Louis came to the rescue. Scoffing he said “Please, just because were Omegas doesn’t mean we can’t handle a little action. Besides I like being on the bottom” he smiled at Harry “being on the bottom is my favorite position and Hazza knows it.” Harry groaned at Louis’s sexual innuendo “Me and Zayn only allow you and Harry to believe you’re in charge anyways, we don’t want to wound your Alpha pride” Liam laughed at that, more so because it was true rather than funny. Louis and Zayn had no idea how badly they had Liam and Zayn wrapped around their fingers.

 

“That so?” Harry questioned, Louis hummed and grabbed Zayn pulling him off of Liam to sit next to him settling his head in Zayn’s lap and putting his hand in his hair demanding to be pet just like he had Liam. Zayn rolled his eyes but obliged.

 

“Where does that leave you Niall?” Liam addressed the beta who was sitting atop the kitchen counter watching them all with a smiled on his face.

 

“I could give fuck all about any of you” he said laughing

 

“That’s not true Ni” Louis said eyes closed enjoying Zayn’s treatment “We feed you, without us you would starve” everyone laughed as Niall’s eyes widened comically at the prospect of starving, once they settled down a silence filled the room once again and it was a long moment before Niall broke the silence.

 

“We have to talk about it at some point” he said quietly and gently but with conviction in his voice. Zayn subconsciously clutched Louis a little closer and both Alphas in the room looked to one another.

 

“I know” Liam said eventually “we’ve been avoiding it for quite some time” It was easier when they were younger. Both Liam and Harry presented when they were 16 before they even auditioned for the X-factor. When they were put together and the madness started they were all freshly presented. They were still babies, they didn’t have to worry about pack dynamics or the fact that having two Alphas around could potentially be a problem. They were just Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn, a band of brothers experiencing the dream of a lifetime. But as they got older things became more complicated. Because there were two Alphas in the band it was eventually going to be a problem. Do they form a pack? Technically they still belong to individual packs from back home, although they all felt stronger bonds to each other than they did their own packs. Being away on the road for so long and constantly being with each other will do that. Liam didn’t know when it happened, when he felt the pack bonds to his family back in Wolverhampton break and the bonds between the boys surrounding him grow.

 

“Were going to need to decide some things” Liam said looking around at the boys waiting for someone to say something. When no one did he looked at Harry “Well?”  Harry gave him a small indulgent smile “I think we’re all waiting for you to man up and claim your pack mate” Liam felt his heart begin to hammer because, _what?_ It wasn’t unusual to have more than one alpha in a pack, in fact there were several in his pack back home. But there was always a leader, an Alpha whose word was law amongst the pack, an Alpha who the rest looked to for safety and guidance.

 

“What about you?” Liam asked Harry who laughed and shook his head “It’s obvious you’re the leader Liam, it’s always been you, we all trust you and I’ll follow your word” Harry amended nodding his head, and this was too much for Liam. “Except for Lou” Liam frowned and looked up at Harry

 

“What?” a deep and determined expression set itself on Harry’s face “I’ll follow you through thick and thin mate, but when it comes to Lou I want the last word” Liam studied his face for a moment before nodding in agreement watching as Harry relaxed and sat back into the couch, briefly wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t agreed. Liam wouldn’t have denied Harry of his request, Louis and Harry weren’t mated they weren’t even officially dating both of them still hooked up with other people, more so Harry than Louis but they clearly had a connection that Liam had no right to come between.

 

“What do the rest of you think?” Liam asked nervously of the other three who had stayed uncharacteristically silent through all this.

 

“I never thought I’d leave Bradford let alone join another pack” Zayn said smiling

 

“I never thought I’d make it past round one of the X-factor” Louis weighed in “let alone join another pack”

 

“Yeah well I always knew I was gonna be awesome” two pillows hit Niall square in the face

 

“So you’re all ok with this?” Liam asked “Are we really doing this?” Everyone nodded their agreement “we’ll have to run together” Harry said “preferably on the full moon, to make it official. But yeah I think we’re all in agreement here Leemo.”  Liam nodded and looked around the room at Harry’s messy curls, Zayn’s tan skin, Niall’s cherub face and Louis’s crooked smile. His heart swelled this was his pack. His family. He couldn’t be more proud, not even when they made it big. Nothing comes close to the feeling he was experiencing now, he finally found his place in the world. With these four boys, thrown together in the most unlikely circumstances and they were making it work. He loved them so much.

 

“You’re not gonna cry are you” Niall’s voice broke through to Liam, Louis peered over at him “Is our big strong leader getting weepy”

 

“Shut it you twat”

 

Well he loved them sometimes.


	2. Chapter Two

Louis looked well and truly fucked. As he sat on the couch cuddled into Harry’s side with a sleepy satisfied smiled on his face Zayn felt an upsurge of jealously, that he fought to keep down. He was also happy for his Lou, just because Zayn couldn’t face his own insecurities didn’t mean he shouldn’t support his best mate.

 

“I don’t know what you’re smiling about Lou” Niall griped “You two nymphos ruined the couch! It’ll have to be burned now”

 

“We tried to make it to the bed” Louis defended “But then Haz started to do that thing with his tongue” he slapped Harrys chest to get his attention “You know that thing where you-“

 

“Enough” Niall shouted “for the love of god” Louis just snuggled in closer to Harry, clearly not bothered by Niall’s distress whatsoever. At that moment Liam came bounding onto the bus, his arms filled with a different assortment of snacks.

 

“Ok” he started “We’ve got chocolate covered raisons, tasty cakes, combos, and beef jerky for Lou. And we’ve got pretzels, carrot sticks and banana’s for Haz” he finished “everything to rejuvenate you two from the you know-sex” he finished lamely

 

“What about the donuts” Louis protested “where are the mini powdered donuts”

 

“Sorry Lou, they were all out”

 

“And you call yourself our Alpha!?”

 

“Hush love” Harry said petting Louis’ hair “it was very kind of Liam to bring us food” he said from his position on the couch, eyes closed with Louis laid out on top of him.

 

Harry was always like this after sharing a heat with Louis, peaceful and relaxed, like none of the woes of life could get to him. Zayn could tell how tired and worn out Harry was as well, but every time he opened his eyes and looked at Louis Zayn could see the love in them. It was times like these where Zayn wondered why Louis and Harry didn’t just give up the act and become a properly mated couple.

 

“I’m not hungry anyways” Louis said hiding his face in Harry’s chest, “Liam throw me the chocolate covered raisins would ya?” Harry asked, catching the bag effortlessly when Liam tossed them his way.

 

Tearing the bag open with his teeth Harry maneuvered Louis so he was sitting upright but still lain across his chest. “Open up love” Harry whispered, feeding Louis a raisin, who surprisingly didn’t protest and allowed harry to feed him. Zayn felt a mixtures of feelings watching Harry and Louis right now. A part of him felt happy for the two watching them cling to each other as if they were each other’s air supply, another part felt like he was intruding on a cherished moment. The fact that Harry even allowed them on the bus right after Louis had been in heat is saying something about the trust he has instilled in them. Most Alpha’s are dead set on keeping their Omega’s away from the outside world after a heat.

 

“Were leaving tonight for Manchester” Liam announced “should be there in a few hours, definitely by morning”

 

“We’ll have to nail this show” Liam said “after canceling our last show we can’t afford any more setbacks”

 

“I’m sorry” Louis said sadly “I didn’t mean to ruin this for you guys” upon hearing Harry’s warning growl directed at him Liam was quick to correct himself

 

“Hey, hey no” Liam said quickly crouching down to Louis so he could look him in the eyes “I didn’t mean it like that Lou, this wasn’t your fault, you have nothing to apologize for, understand?” Louis gave Liam a small smile and nodded his head, as Harry comfortingly rubbed his back.    

 

“Hey Li, doesn’t your friend live in Manchester?” Niall spoke from the kitchen shoving one of Louis’ tasty cakes in his mouth,

 

“What friend?”

 

“You know” Niall said “That smoking hot Omega lass” he described “brown hair, blue eyes, tits”

 

“You mean Stella?”

 

“That’s the one!”

 

“Yeah she does actually” Liam confirmed “I haven’t seen her in ages” Zayn hoped Niall would choke on the damn tasty cake.

 

“You should give her a call mate” Niall wiggled his eye brows, and what the fuck? Zayn didn’t like Stella. Her laugh was annoying, her lips were to full and most importantly Liam paid way to much attention to her when she was around. Basically she was the perfect Omega. Curvy in all the right places, sweet and small, she was lovely and Zayn hated her. She was possibly one of the nicest girls on earth but he hated her with every fiber of his Omega being.

 

“We’ll be kind of busy Ni” Zayn said trying conduct some damage control.

 

“Doesn’t take very long to shag mate, especially if it’s Liam doing the shagging”

 

“Hey!” Liam swatted Niall over the head “My stamina rivals R-Kelly’s!”

 

“Whatever you say Lemo” Niall pacified “I’m just saying it’s been a while”

 

“I suppose I could give her a call” Liam nodded looking thoughtful.

 

And Zayn _supposed_ he could jump of a bloody bridge.

 

* * *

 

Zayn woke to Louis flicking him in the nose, over and over and over again.

 

“I swear to god Lou, if you don’t stop I will bite your fingers off and eat them for breakfast”

 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me Zayn” flick, flick, flick.

 

Zayn batted at his hands and groaned “go away” he should have known that wouldn’t work though, this is Louis he’s dealing with.

 

“Its noon Zayn” Louis whined “You’ve been sleeping all day, Harry went to hang out with Josh and the boys, Liam is out, and Niall has disappeared” he huffed “and I’m bored, play with me” he demanded flicking him again.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis’ childish antics “where did he go?”

 

“Who Niall?” Louis said “I don’t know that motherfucker has been acting shady as of late”

 

“Not Niall, Liam” Zayn clarified, he already had a pretty good guess as to where Niall was.

 

“Oh went to meet that chick I think, Stacy?” Zayn shot up in bed “Stella?”

 

“Yeah her”

 

“When” Zayn demanded blood boiling “I don’t know, an hour ago maybe?” Lou said looking at him “Why?”

 

“No reason” Zayn said shrugging as if he really didn’t care, as if his chest wasn’t about to implode, due to the giant invisible Liam like grip that was squeezing it. He didn’t like the thought of Liam being with her, he didn’t like it at all. He hardly knows her for Christ sakes! Just because they shared a few years of schooling together doesn’t mean a thing, how much can you really learn about a person whilst stuck in a classroom all day anyways?

 

“When are you going to tell him?” Louis said interrupting Zayn’s angry thoughts.

 

“Tell who what?”

 

“Liam. That you’re in love with him” Zayn froze “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said playing dumb.

 

“Oh come off it you twat” Louis said climbing up into his bunk, uninvited might Zayn add. “Everyone can see it, except Liam that is. He can be quite daft at times”

 

“I am not in love with Liam” Zayn protested throwing his arms up at the absurdity of it.   

 

“Yeah” Louis scoffed “And I don’t love it when Harry sucks my cock” Louis raised an eyebrow “see what I did there? Said I didn’t like something that I’m actually in love with. Like you just did about Liam”

 

“You’re wrong” Zayn said turning over and pulling the covers over his head “Don’t hide from me” Louis said affronted “if it makes you feel better he loves you back”

 

“Liam loves everyone” Zayn snapped, voice muffled from the covers

 

“True” Louis says “but he loves _loves_ you” except no, Zayn thinks. Louis doesn’t get to say these things to Zayn. He doesn’t get to build up hope for Zayn only for it to come crashing down on him when it doesn’t prove true. However a little voice in his mind couldn’t help but ask what if Louis was right? What if Liam did love him back? If that were so, then why is he with _her_ right now?

 

“With who?” Louis asked confused, Zayn hadn’t meant to say it out loud, a testimony on how lost in his own head he was right now.

 

“Stella’ he spat the name out “why is he with her” he turned over to look at Louis who was annoyingly laughing at Zayn “Your jealous”

 

“I am not” Zayn said crossing his arms over his chest “I just don’t like her is all”

 

“Because you’re jealous”

 

“No I just don’t trust her, what does Liam even know about this girl” Louis gave him a look

 

“I hardly think she has ulterior motives Zayn, the girl is practically a saint. Seriously she feeds the homeless on the weekends, and knits” he said “She _knits_ Zayn”

 

“That doesn’t mean she can’t be a threat Louis” Zayn pointed out “unless she’s planning to take one of her knitting needles to our Alphas chest, I don’t think we have much to worry about” A knitting needle would hardly do much damage to an Alpha like Liam anyways but still. Zayn didn’t like the idea of the two being together. Alone and together.

 

“Come on” Louis said pulling him up “it’s the only time Harry and Liam have left us alone for more than an hour. Let’s take advantage of it” and Zayn knew from the look on Louis’ face that this could only end badly for the both of them.

 

Once Louis finally got Zayn out of bed, the two spent the day strolling through the town of Manchester stopping in and out of small shops trying their best to avoid fans. They were sure to get a talking to once they returned, considering they went off without any security detail and without telling Liam or Harry, but they’d deal with that later.

 

Stopping in a small coffee shop after narrowly dodging a rowdy crowd of fans and paparazzi, Louis and Zayn hid out in the back at a corner booth easily going unseen from onlookers. Zayn instructed Louis to order for them while he claimed he needed a wee. Stepping into the small bathroom, Zayn made sure the door was locked before pulling the contents of his pockets out.

 

Staring down at the small blue pills Zayn only hesitated a moment before he threw one back, swallowing it dry. Shaking his head to make sure the pill got down his throat, he gripped the sink with both hands studying his face in the mirror, observing. He looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face was all droopy. A sure sign that his heat was approaching. Zayn knew the drill, he was well aware of the warning signs. The fact that he had slept in so late even for him, was a sure sign that his heat was coming.

 

Well it wouldn’t be coming per say due to the blockers obviously but that was beside the point. Zayn only hoped these new blockers Rio gave him would work. Normally all he had to do was take two each day of the week before his heat would start and two during the week he was supposed to be in heat. It was simple really. It was so simple that Zayn almost wished it weren’t. Misleading the people he loved should be difficult, instead it was a piece of cake. Zayn took the pills when he knew his heat was coming round, told management he would be headed home for the duration of it, told the boys he spent it locked in his room at home, and his mum that he took care of it on the road. No one was none the wiser. It worked out perfectly, Zayn just spent the couple days playing X-box on Anth’s couch and eating cold pizza.

 

He hated to drag Anth into all of this, but they have been best friends since birth. As a beta Anth didn’t exactly agree with Zany’s decisions but he wasn’t about to sell his best mate out either. So instead he did what he could, which was let Zayn take refuge on his couch every three months. 

 

There was a loud banging on the door “Zayn what are you doing in there taking a shit” Louis yelled from behind the door. Zayn made sure the pills were tucked safely in his jeans before opening the door.

 

“A little privacy would be nice Lou” he mumbled, causing Louis to roll his eyes “Whatever” he said “The jig is up, Harry called and he’s pissed mate” Louis said “Say’s he wants us back now, were due for sound check” Zayn nodded his head “Liam back yet?”

 

“Who do you think told Harry we were missing?” Louis chuckled, and Zayn gave him a worried look “Yeah, better prepare now” he clapped Zayn on the back once “Were in for one hell of a lecture” Zayn sighed, this day was turning out to be crap.

 

* * *

 

 

One hell of a lecture was an understatement. Harry and Liam lectured them for so long that by the time they were done Louis and Zayn’s ears were ringing and they felt nothing but pure misery.

 

Sound check started out rocky, Zayn and Louis still feeling the backlash of Harry and Liam’s anger and Niall acting oddly distant. But at the end things were back to normal as they horsed around, laughing and goofing off excitement for the show building up amongst them.

 

Zayn felt oddly good, despite the day’s events his spirts were lifted his blood was pumping with adrenaline and he felt really great. It was the strangest thing, perhaps this day was during out to be alright. They all headed back to the hotel they were staying in for the night and Zayn feeling particularly cheeky hoped onto Liam’s back whilst in the elevator.

 

“Take me to my room my loyal stead” he pointed forwards as the elevator doors opened “What?” Liam said grabbing onto Zayn’s thighs to keep him up “your legs tired from all that wondering you and Lou did today?”

 

“Would you let it go already” Louis said from behind them, hearing him yelp as Harry swatted at his bum.

 

“You’re not really mad at me are you Li?” Zayn pouted and brought his head to the side so Liam could see his puppy eyes “Don’t give me that look Zayn, you know what you did was wrong” he carried Zayn down the hall towards his room “I said I was sorry” Zayn said sadly puckering his lips out the way that almost always gets him out of trouble.

 

“Dammit” Liam said “Don’t do that when I’m trying to be upset with you” Zayn grinned wide and kissed Liam on the nose as he finally reached Zayn’s room, still not putting him down as he pulled out the key and walked in. Zayn saw that his stuff had already been brought up, probably by one of the staff, and he laughed joyfully when Liam rolled him onto the bed and tackled him with his large body.

 

“Get off you oaf, you’re heavy” he complained but continued to smile anyways. Liam rolled off him and settled down next to him “you’re in a good mood today” Liam observed smiling at him, causing Zayn to blush.   


“You haven’t been this happy in a while, I like it” he smiled even wider

 

“Don’t get too excited Liam” Zayn joked “You’ve just finally cracked me. I never thought one of your lectures would actually cause me to lose my mind but atlas” he opened his arms wide in a theatrical manner “You little shit” Liam laughed “What am I going to do with you” Zayn smiled up at him “Not much you can do, eh?” he teased “you’re stuck with me now Mr. Alpha”

 

Liam smirked and grabbed Zayn wrapping him in a tight hug “I’ll take ya” he said softly kissing his head. Zayn only wished he would, take him that is.

 

* * *

 

It was ten minutes till show time and Zayn felt amazing. He felt better than he has in months, refreshed and energized. After he and Liam laid in his bed for a while, they had to reluctantly leave the comfort it offered if they wanted to make it to the arena on time to get ready for the show. Zayn quickly and discreetly took the second pill right before leaving in the car that was headed for the venue. As they all drove towards their destination and thousands of fans crowded the streets Zayn waved and laughed joyfully at all of them, he even went as far as to kiss a few girl’s cheeks once outside the car. Now as they all huddled backstage waiting for the show to begin Zayn couldn’t stand still. He hopped and bounced around feeling jittery and excited all at the same time. His heart was racing so fast and his hands shook wildly.

 

“What is up with you” Liam asked playfully “I’ve never seen you so animated before”

 

“There’s lots of things you haven’t seen from me Payne” Zayn said coyly, fueled by the surprise on the Alpha’s face he leaned forward and whispered “I bet you’d like to find out though wouldn’t you?” he asked feeling Liam go rigid underneath his touch “See all the things I can do, all the things I can do that _Stella_ can’t”

 

It was like someone had taken over Zayn’s body, it must be true because there was no way in hell Zayn would be saying these things right now if he were himself. He couldn’t stop though, he just felt so powerful so alive right now.

 

And when Liam pulled away from him to stare at him in utter shock Zayn just busted out laughing, a deep throaty laugh that had him throwing his head back and singing to the high heavens. He winked at Liam and bounded away going to get his ear piece hooked up and his mic sorted out.

 

Just as they were about to go on stage Zayn heard Lou their stylist calling his name. Turning he found her walking towards him with his phone in her hand “You left this in the dressing room” she explained “it’s been ringing non-stop” thrusting it in his hand she said “whoever it is, I think it may be important” and as if on cue his phone started vibrating in his hand, walking to the side for a bit of privacy he answered it with a chirpy “Hello”

 

“Zayn” Rio groaned from the other line “Rio” Zayn greeted happily “How are you mate? Where are you? Why are you calling?” Why was he talking so fast?

 

“Zayn would you shut up for a minute?” Rio sounded raspy on the other line almost as if he were in pain.

 

“You sound like shite mate” Zayn said “I’m about to go on stage, can this wait?”

 

“No, no it can not wait Zayn!” Rio protested

 

“Zayn what are you doing get on your mark” A stage hand hissed at him, he turned to see Harry, Liam, Louis and Niall all in their places ready to start the performance.

 

“I gotta go Rio” he said ignoring the boy’s protests “I’ll call you back later” he promised before hanging up on him a second time, and getting in place just in time for the opening song.

 

This could possibly be one of the best shows of Zayn’s career. The crowd was amazing, as they sang and clapped along, feeding off their energy Zayn became more alive. He laughed and danced around stage more so than he usually did, causing the rest of the boys to become equally as crazy. He hit all his high notes perfectly and all of his solos were sang the best he’s ever sang them before.

 

Now as they began singing ‘Best Song Ever’ there last song of the night, Zayn looked out at the crowd and smiled. He loved this, he loved his life he loved his job and his friends, his pack. He felt so happy and grateful for everything he had at that moment in time. He sang along with his boys kicking his foot out at Niall as he pranced by him on the stage.

 

Just when it got to his solo Zayn opened his mouth to sing but nothing came out. Well that was odd. He turned to look at the boys who were looking at him funny, Harry quickly singing his part covering up the mishap, giving him a questioning stare.

 

Zayn’s heart was beating fast. Too fast. He clutched his chest as his breathing became ragged panic seizing his body. He opened his mouth to start singing again, but still nothing came out. Zayn gasped and dropped his mic, falling to his knees he desperately tried to pull air into his lungs, praying for his heart that was about to break through his chest, to slow down.

 

At this point Harry had stopped singing, but Zayn could barely hear him anyways. Everything felt so far away, like someone had taken a remote to his life and turned down the volume. All Zayn could hear was the sound of his erratic heartbeat and the blood rushing to his head. Zayn might be sick. Why was he on the floor? And why was Liam looking at him like that?

 

“Zayn, ZAYN” Liam screamed running his hands over Zayn’s body, Zayn wanted to cry because he couldn’t feel Liam’s hands. Zayn _liked_ the feel of Liam’s hands, they were big and warm and there touch always comforting. But he felt so numb right now, numb and cold. He didn’t understand why Liam was looking at him like that. He didn’t like it, Liam should always be smiling, he had such a pretty smile. So pretty.

 

Zayn’s last thought before the darkness took him was how he never told Liam how much he loved his smile.

 

And now he never may.


	3. Chapter Three

Zayn never thought dying would feel like this. There was supposed to be some sort of white light, angels with fluffy wings, his dog Eddie that died when he was twelve who his mom swore he would see again someday. Instead it felt a lot like dreaming. He kept hearing Liam’s voice, kept seeing his brown eyes, except in Zayn’s dreams Liam was usually smiling and naked. So this was odd. Zayn’s chest hurt, which was confusing to him because if he was dead shouldn’t he be at peace now? Wasn’t that the perk of dying? That all your suffering and pain ended? Zayn feels cheated.

 

“Fifth Omega this week” A voice said far off, and now Zayn was really confused.

 

“He was lucky” the voice said again “we’ve lost three Omega’s in the past month to this drug” what drug? What Omegas? Zayn was really freaked out at this point, he wants to shout or scream for help but try as he might he couldn’t make a sound. He didn’t even know if he was still in his body. All he could hear were these voices and he was just scared.

 

“When will he wake up?” A new voice said, a familiar voice. Harry? That sounded like Harry. Were they talking about him? Why was he asleep, why didn’t they just get Louis to come jump in his bed, that always got Zayn up!?

 

“It’s hard to say” the strange voice answered “It could be the next couple days” he answered “It could be a couple months”

 

“Months!?” and that was Liam, Zayn was sure of it. He would know that voice anywhere “What do you mean months!?” Zayn really wished Liam would stop yelling, Zayn didn’t like it when Liam yelled.

 

“Calm down Li” Harry said “Look at him” he demanded “He can tell your upset” yes, Zayn thought listen to Harry Liam. He couldn’t stand for him to be upset any longer, and Zayn vowed to kill whoever was the cause of the pain behind Liam’s voice.

 

“I can’t” Liam chocked out “I can’t lose him Harry, what are we going to do. Why won’t he wake up? How could we let this happen? We should have known, why won’t he wake up, why won’t he wake _up?_ ” Liam was crying now Zayn could tell and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around Liam.

 

“Shhh Li shhh, it’s going to be ok, he’s going to be ok” Harry soothed “He’ll come back to us” he assured “Zayn will come back to us”

 

Did Harry just say his name? Were they talking about him? Zayn just didn’t understand, why could he hear them and not get to them? Why couldn’t they see him, he was right _here_.  Zayn was tired. He was so so tired. Maybe he should just rest, Liam was always telling him to rest. A little nap and then he would find Liam, he would find Liam and hold him and he would smile again.

 

Zayn was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis sat huddled in Niall’s lap, the two of them occupying one hard plastic hospital chair that was an ugly color blue. The ugliest color of blue that Louis had ever seen. Louis hated hospitals, they were cold and the smelled weird and more often than not that were filled with old people who were sick and dying and miserable.

 

Louis didn’t think there was a single person in this hospital that was as miserable as him though, expect maybe Liam. At least if you were old it was most likely your time to go. If you were old it meant you were at least able to live some sort of life. Zayn was so young. He was young, and talented. And he was beautiful. Zayn was so beautiful and he was Louis’ brother, and Louis didn’t want to lose a brother tonight. He just couldn’t deal with the prospect of losing Zayn, simply thinking about it caused him to whimper, shoving his face into Niall’s chest as the blonde pet his hair and kissed his head.

 

“It’s alright Lou” Niall whispered into his ear “everything is going to be alright”

 

“What if it’s not Ni?” Lou turned wet blue eyes to Niall “what if we lose him? What will we tell his parents, how will the band go on? What about Liam? We’ll lose our pack Ni, we’ll lose our pack and we’ll be alone, I’ll be all alone” Louis was trying hard not to cry but he couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face “this wasn’t supposed to happen, we should be on a plane right now, we should be heading to the states to finish our tour” he cried “Zayn should be making me tea right now and fending off Harry and Liam with me. He should be singing, he was born to sing you know that Ni. He shouldn’t be here, He shouldn’t be in the hospital bed hooked to all those wires right now. He should be with us where he belongs” Louis hadn’t realized how out of control he had gotten, and if he were more aware of himself right now he would be embarrassed. He must look like a right lunatic sitting in Niall’s lap and wailing like six year old.

 

However Niall let him, Niall knew he needed to get it out so instead of quieting the distraught boy he let him fall apart. Niall was more than capable of putting him back together.

 

“You listen to me Louis Tomlinson” Niall said grabbing a hold of his chin “No one is dying tonight. Not tonight not tomorrow not even in fifty years. We’re going to grow old together, You, me Liam, Harry and Zayn” he put emphasis on the last part “were going to find a quiet place in the mountains together away from everyone else away from the madness of all this. We’ll have our kids and mates with us and we’ll be wrinkly and scaly together, and we won’t leave this world until were damn well ready. Now our boy? He’s going to be just fine. He’ll be awake and healthy just in time for Liam to beat the shit out of him. And once he’s done we’ll all have a go at him. Until then we’ll wait.” He pushed Louis’ fringe back “You know how much Zayn likes his sleep, yeah? This is just like any other morning, we wait and eventually he’ll come to us”

 

Louis hugged Niall so tight that the Beta was actually surprised by the strength the Omega had. Rubbing his snotty face into Niall’s neck, Louis smiled “I can’t wait to grow old with you guys” Louis sniffed “Although you know I’ll never be wrinkly and scaly Niall” Louis deadpanned “Botox was created for a reason.”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam was going crazy.

 

As he paced the length of the small hospital room that Zayn was being kept in, he was closer and closer to losing his freaking mind. Liam has never experienced panic like he had when he saw Zayn collapse on stage. Liam swore he could physically feel a pain in his heart when he rushed to Zayn’s side only to find that he wasn’t breathing.

 

The rest was a blur. Paul had acted pretty quickly grabbing Zayn from stage when it was apparent that something was wrong, having already calling 911 waiting the short five minutes it took for the ambulance felt like five years to Liam. All he could do was hold Zayn’s hand as one of the security men performed CPR until Zayn was whisked from his arms and hurried to the hospital.

 

No one would tell him what was going on. No matter how much he growled or groveled they wouldn't tell him what was wrong with him, they wouldn’t even let him see him. And god bless the poor bastard who tried to keep Liam from Zayn. Harry had to restrain him several times from attacking an innocent nurse or orderly who was only doing their jobs. Thankfully Harry seemed to still have his wits about him because Liam’s were long gone and the longer Zayn stayed unconscious the longer they stayed away. Thank the lord for Harry Styles.

 

Speaking off Harry, he should be back soon. After Liam embarrassedly broke down on the Alpha completely losing his shit, Harry was reluctant to leave him. However Liam assured him that he could keep it together long enough for Harry to check on Lou and Niall and to grab them something from the cafeteria.

 

Liam pulled a chair to the side of Zayn’s bed and studied the small boy. Zayn with his beautiful almond shaped eyes, and raven hair that was always in the perfect mess. Zayn whose voice gave them the edge they needed and whose laugh was infectious. Liam swore that if Zayn pulled through this, that he would never again let anything happen to the boy again. He would protect his Omega with his life, because Liam couldn’t do this again. His heart surely wouldn’t survive a repeat.

 

“Open your eyes baby” Liam whispered to him grabbing Zayn’s hand “please open your eyes” Liam looked at his face and saw zero change. Letting his shoulders slump and sag in defeat, he bent his head down and kissed Zayn’s palm.

 

Next he did the only thing he could think left to do. He sang. Liam sang and sang until his voice was hoarse and his eyes were threatening to close and even then he continued to sing. He sang until the lyrics weren’t even lyrics anymore but just a jumble of Liam’s thoughts and emotions. He sang until he heard a voice joining his, a weak strangled voice, but to Liam it was the best sound in the world

 

“ZAYN” Liam jumped up in shock looking down at the Omega who gave him a taxing smile “you’re awake!”

 

“How can a man sleep with all the ruckus your making” Liam laughed not being able to hold the tears in, he bent down and as gently as he could he kissed Zayn all over his face “My god I thought we lost you, I thought I lost you Z” Zayn shook his head “Can’t get rid of me that easily Li”

 

Liam pushed the call button to get a nurse in the room to look at Zayn as soon as possible “just hold tight for a minute” Liam told him “we’ll get someone in here to check you out”

 

“I could hear you” Zayn said quietly ignoring what Liam had said “I could hear you, Harry too. But I couldn’t get to you Liam” Zayn tried to explain “you sounded so upset and I wanted to help, but I couldn’t” Zayn was desperate to explain he needed Liam to know, he needed him to know that if he could have he would have wiped Liam’s tears like Harry had.

 

“Shhh baby” Liam said “don’t worry about that ok? Everything is fine, you’re awake now and were all here all the boys are here ok?” Zayn nodded and took a deep breath clutching onto Liam’s hand, content on never letting go again.

 

“Well look who’s awake” A doctor came strolling in with a big smile on his face, and Zayn could tell right off the bat that he was an Alpha. Coming to stand next to Zayn’s bedside he took out a pen light “You gave us quite the scare” he shone the light into Zayn’s eyes who immediately hissed and turned his face into Liam, who growled loudly.

 

Unfazed by the aggression Liam was showing towards him the doctor began to speak “your eyes are going to be a bit sensitive to light Zayn” he explained voice calm and steady “probably due to the headache from the drugs you took. I know it may be uncomfortable but I need you to follow the light the best you can alright?”

 

Zayn just nodded his head, determined not to meet Liam’s gaze when the doctor mentioned the drugs, as it all came crashing back to him. The blockers. This was what this was all about wasn’t it? Zayn was here, sitting in a hospital bed because of drugs he illegally bought and took to suppress his heat.

 

 Zayn was so fucked. How could he be so stupid? Why did he think taking strange pills was alright? He honestly thought he was smarter than that. This goes to show how clouded his judgment was when it came to the subject of omega.

 

He sat there quietly doing what Dr. Arnold, as he informed Zayn his name was, asked him to as he checked Zayn’s vitals. Liam stood by his side the whole time, growling each time Zayn gave the tiniest flinch or the littlest moan when Dr. Arnold did something that bothered him.

 

When it was all over Zayn was exhausted.

 

“Well young man” Dr. Arnold said looking at him seriously “you were very lucky, that’s for damn sure” he wrote something down on his clipboard “I’ve seen Omegas go a round with the drugs you ingested, and come out much worse off than you are now” Zayn didn’t have the guts to look him in the eye.

 

“So is he ok then?” Liam demanded “Can we take him home?” Zayn liked the idea of that. Of going home. Not that he really had a permeant home, but he considered wherever the boys wetr to be his home.

 

“With some rest he will be fine Mr. Payne” Dr. Arnold said addressing Liam instead of Zayn “He’ll need to take it easy for a couple of weeks, no shows, no strenuous activity and make sure he drinks a lot of water. His body is severely dehydrated as we had to pump his stomach to flush the toxins out of his system” holy hell what had Zayn done to himself? “Like I said he was lucky, he’s going to be just fine” he gave Liam and Zayn a smile

 

“Although there is a deeper issue at heart here gentleman” He looked specifically at Liam again “Zayn’s blood tests show evidence of suppressant use that goes back for at least the past year and half” Dr. Arnold gave Zayn a sad look “I’d say Mr. Malik hasn’t had a heat for some time now” Zayn was so mortified and too much of a coward to look anywhere but at the white sheets of the hospital bed as the doctor spilled his biggest secret to his Alpha.

 

“You mean” Liam began slowly “That this isn’t the first time he’s taken pills to suppress his heat” Dr. Arnold shook his head

 

“I’m afraid not, I’m sure as you are well aware Mr. Payne blockers used to suppress an Omega’s heat are illegal” Zayn slumped further into the bed wishing he could just disappear “and for good reason. They pose a threat to any Omega who takes them. I do not believe Mr. Malik has been on blockers long enough to cause any long term affects, but that renders the question as to why he thought they were necessary in the first place” Both men looked at Zayn now and more than anything Zayn wished he were still unconscious. Anything was better than sitting through this conversation.

                                  

“Why now?” Liam asked “if he’s been on them for so long why did it now just cause problems?”

 

Dr. Arnold looked at Zayn over his clipboard who was still doing his best to become one with the mattress “Would you like to answer that one Zayn?” and when Zayn just stayed silent, Dr. Arnold sighed and answered for him.

 

“Law enforcement makes the illegal sale of blockers a very serious matter Mr. Payne. As of late they’ve really been cracking down on dealers, making catching suppliers a top priority. It’s been harder for dealers and suppliers alike to get their hands on heat suppressants. Now where this is a good thing, that the law has been able to make such process on the matter it also brings us to the issue at hand. Suppliers aren’t happy that their main source of cash flow is becoming restricted. Regardless of the scarcity there’s still a need for blockers in the market. And any dealer can trick a desperate Omega into buying what he thinks is a heat suppressant when in actuality they are buying an extremely potent amphetamine.”

 

At the mention of dealers Zayn thought back to Rio. Rio had called him days before Zayn took the pills. Horror filled Zayn as he realized what he had done “ _it’s about the pills Zayn”_ Rio had said. Rio had tried to warn him, Zayn remembered how bad Rio had sounded on the phone and he could only guess that Rio had found out the hard way that the pills were a sham. He took them himself. Zayn couldn’t believe he had hung up on Rio, he fucking hung up. Twice! If he would have just listened Zayn could have avoided this whole mess, he wouldn’t be sitting in this damn hospital bed with Dr. Arnold giving him that pitying look, still too much of a coward to look at Liam.

 

“Amphetamine? What the hell is that?” Liam asked, still holding Zayn’s hand which he was thankful for.

 

“This particular one is new the market. Cooked up somewhere in South America and just very recently making its way to the states and Europe. It will stop an Omega’s heat from coming but only because the drug will stop the Omega’s heart from beating first” Liam’s hand tightened around Zayn’s “Basically it speeds the heart rate up, attacking the nervous system until the body becomes under so much stress that it shuts down” Zayn remembers how erratic his behavior had been right before he went on stage that night and felt even more shame than he did before. 

 

"Mr. Malik you'll be free to leave tomorrow morning. We’re going to keep you overnight just to be sure everything is ok. Other than that remember what I said, plenty of water and rest” Zayn nodded his head adamantly ready to comply with whatever the Doctor said “I also suggest you sort some things out lad” he looked briefly at Liam “messing with blockers is a dangerous thing, I would hate to see you back in here again due to the same carelessness, or even worse in jail. We’ve kept the police out of the matter this time due to your obvious situation” he said referring to the fact that Zayn was famous and had more pull than a regular person. He wondered how hard Paul had to work to keep this under wraps.

 

“You don’t need to worry doctor” Liam growled beside Zayn “He won’t be taking a god damned vitamin without my supervision” Zayn shivered at the venom in Liam’s voice and fought the urge to bare his neck in submission.

 

Dr. Arnold left with the same smile he arrived with and a sincere get well, leaving Zayn alone with Liam.

 

“Look at me” Liam said, in a voice Zayn had never heard from him before, Zayn was scared shitless and all he could do was shake his head and squeeze his eyes shut

 

 _“Look at me Zayn”_ Zayn snapped his head to the side having no chance against Liam’s Alpha voice meeting silver eyes that burned holes through Zayn “I’m going to get the rest of the boys” he said steadily somehow keeping his anger in check “we’re going to stay the night here and in the morning we are going back to the bus were you and me are going to have a very long talk about your past activities” he spit the word out “Until then, you are going to do exactly what the doctors say to a T without any sign of an argument. You will be respectful and when we get you out of here in the morning you will thank them for everything they have done” Liam took a step towards him eyes still flashing silver.

 

“Don’t get me wrong baby, I am happier than words that you’re ok” he said “but you will be punished for this” Liam was pure Alpha now, instincts coming out full force. He had just learned that one of his precious Omega’s almost died from drugs he had taken to suppress his heat. Drugs he’s been taking. Not only did Zayn lie countless times to Liam’s face but he also almost killed himself. Liam had almost lost him, and now that he was positive that Zayn was going to be ok Liam was absolutely furious with the Omega, and he wasn’t going to let him off easy by a long shot.

 

“Am I making myself perfectly clear on what is expected of you?” he asked Zayn tilting his chin up so that he was forced to look at him, knowing that Zayn’s instincts were telling him avert his eyes

 

“Yes Alpha” Zayn whispered back, feeling ashamed and broken and all he wanted right now was for Louis to cuddle him and pet his hair.

 

Liam’s alpha purred inside him at Zayn’s submission and he leaned down and nipped at Zayn’s neck still being careful of the fragile Omega. He kissed his head one last time before he went to get the three anxious band members waiting in  the lobby.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Liam left the room Zayn wiped furiously at the tears that threatened to fall. He’s never seen Liam so angry before, let alone having that anger directed at him. He wanted to make it right somehow, but he knew only time was going to fix this fuck up. As Zayn sat miserably in his hospital bed stewing on the events of the past forty-eight hours he couldn’t help but curse himself for his stupidity. He put the band at risk, everything they worked so hard at Zayn jeopardized with his own selfish acts. Zayn only hoped that once the boys found out they could find it within themselves to forgive him. Zayn think’s that would be the worst thing to come out of all of this, if he lost his family he lost everything. He didn’t have time to torture himself with it much before Louis came running into the room eyes wild and searching for Zayn.

 

Despite all his fears of rejection from his fellow bandmates, Zayn was so damn happy to see Louis that when he opened his arms out in invitation and Louis threw himself into him he had no chance at all of stopping the tears this time.

 

It was a rough night for everyone that night. Once Liam yelled at Louis at least seven times to be careful with Zayn, Harry finally grabbed him and pulled him onto the makeshift bed he made on the floor. Louis protested saying he wanted to sleep with Zayn, who was only happy to oblige him but Harry quickly told him no and just when Zayn was about to argue he caught Liam’s eye and quickly fell silent.

 

He slept that night surrounded by his pack, comforted by their presence. And in the morning when he woke he made sure to follow every direction the nurses gave him perfectly knowing he was now under Liam’s watchful gaze. Once he was released from the hospital, the boys had to meet the car Paul had ready for them in the underground parking lot to avoid the pap’s that have been surrounding the hospital since Zayn was admitted. The car ride back to the bus was silent and tense and Zayn kept looking to Liam trying to gage his mood but Liam was making that near impossible.

 

Once they reached the bus that was now located somewhere outside of Manchester most likely moved to avoid any press, Liam ushered them all out of the car handing Zayn of too Harry as he went to speak with Paul.

 

“Niall” Harry said turning to the beta with a grip still on Zayn’s arm “I need you to take Lou to the hotel Paul booked” he explained “there’s already a car waiting for you two” he pointed to the black car that sat a little ways off to the side of the bus “once your there, lock yourselves in the room and do not leave for any reason unless Liam, myself or Paul tell you otherwise, ok?” Harry said looking at Niall expectantly “roger that” Niall said bumping fist’s with him, Louis wasn’t so easily swayed

 

“A hotel?” he said frowning “why can’t we stay with you?” he asked “Zayn only just got out of the hospital and I don’t want to stay in a hotel if were not all going to be together” Harry grabbed for the Omega letting go of Zayn who stayed quite throughout the exchange

 

“We have some things we need to sort out love” Harry said kissing Louis on the mouth “I need you to go with Niall, yeah?”

 

“Why” Louis whined “what are you doing with Zayn, I don’t want to go I want to stay here” Harry put both hands on either side of Louis’ face cupping him in his hands “don’t argue with me Lou” he said faint hint of his Alpha voice creeping into his words “be a good boy and go with Niall” Louis was about to debate further but Niall grabbed him pulling him under his arm

 

“Come on Lou” he said lightly trying to lift the mood “we can order pizza and watch porn” he offered Louis, who reluctantly went with him throwing Zayn a sad look before answering Niall “As long as it’s not that freaky Asian shit you like”

 

Zayn watched them leave wishing he could go with them, but knowing he was the whole reason they were separating in the first place.

 

He turned to face Harry when the Alpha grabbed him again and surprisingly pulled him in for a tight hug. “I don’t know whether or not to kiss you or kill you” Harry said into his neck.

 

“You might as well kiss me” Zayn said “Liam will be pissed if you kill me before he gets the chance” Harry chuckled and kissed him head “you deserve it and more” Harry said sternly

 

 “I don’t suppose you’ll act as a referee on my behalf?” Zayn asked meekly “Don’t think so mate” Harry said looking down at him “I wanted to take you over my knee at the hospital, Liam’s the one who decided to wait on dolling out the punishments.” Zayn felt his cheeks flame, punishments? As in plural, with an S tacked on the end? Before Zayn could start begging for leniency, Liam showed up behind them back from his talk with Paul.

 

“Paul is taking the boys to the hotel now” he said nodding at Harry and then turning his steeling gaze on Zayn,

 

“Me and you are going to have that little chat now” Liam said grabbing Zayn’s bicep and dragging him towards the bus “Harry, care to join us?” Liam called over his shoulder not stopping to see if Harry would follow, he knew he would.

 

“I would be delighted” Harry said with a smirk on his handsome face.

 

Zayn tried not to piss himself as he was shoved onto a bus with two angry Alpha’s looking for retribution, and really who could blame him if he failed?   


	4. Chapter Four

“I don’t even know where to begin” Liam started, him and Harry were sitting on the couch opposite of Zayn who was finding his shoes very interesting at the moment “You know what scratch that, I do know where to begin, where are the pills?”

 

“Huh” Zayn said looking up at him in confusion

 

“The pills Zayn, where are the rest of the pills” Ohhh, right the pills. The illegal pills that he bought and then took to suppress his heat almost killing himself, those bloody pills.

 

“Um I left them with my stuff” he said “at the hotel, I took the last one at the hotel” he looked away voice dying as he finished his sentence.

 

Liam looked to Harry “did anyone grab his stuff before we left Manchester?” Harry shook his head “Don’t know mate” Harry stood up “I’ll go find out, see if I can track the bloody suckers down” Harry muttered bitterly

 

“Don’t kill him while I’m gone Li” Harry called out just before stepping off the bus. Zayn wasn’t sure if he was relieved that he only had to face one Alpha now or scared shitless because that one Alpha was Liam.

 

Liam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, Zayn noticed for the first time how tired Liam looked he didn’t think he could feel any guiltier but looking at Liam now his guilt meter was reaching biblical heights.

 

"I wanna know everything” Liam said “I want to know when this started, how it started and most importantly Zayn I want to know why”

 

“Liam-“Zayn tried to start talking but Liam cut in “No Zayn” he said “You will tell me everything. Whether you want to or not, you know I can make you, I hope it doesn’t come to that but if I have to I will. I want the truth, and if I hear you lie even once you’re going to regret it” he threatened, making Zayn shiver and whine quietly, there was no standing up to Liam when he was like this.

 

“I don’t know where to begin” Zayn admittedly softly feeling exposed and vulnerable and hating every second of it.

 

“When was the last time you had a heat?” Liam asked waiting for his answer as Zayn thought about it.

 

“It’s been about a year and half” Zayn said “right before we started the second tour” he peeked up at Liam just in time to see his face contort in barely controlled anger.

 

“God dammit Zayn” Liam yelled “do you know how dangerous that is? Do you know the damage you could have done to your body?”

 

Zayn understood why Liam was mad, he really did. Zayn had lied to him again and again, he put himself at risk, he put the band at risk, he fucked up. He got it. But at the same time he couldn’t stop the anger that grew inside him at Liam’s words, and before he really had time to think about it he was yelling right back at Liam

 

“Why yes Liam, I do know the type of damage it could do to my body” he roared “It’s my body, which means it’s my choice! I didn’t want to go through heat anymore so yes, I bought and took illegal blockers, and yes I hid it from you and I lied to you. And I’m sorry for that. But don’t act like I’m some dumb Omega, I knew exactly what I was doing when I took those pills and I paid the price for it. Or did you forget that I was the one laying in the hospital bed? So yes Liam I do know how dangerous it was, and my only regret is that I got caught”

 

That wasn’t true. Zayn did regret getting caught, but that wasn’t his only regret. He regretted lying to Liam and worrying his pack, he really did. But right now he was upset and frustrated and scared and he tended to lash out when he felt he was being backed into a corner.

 

It really wasn’t a good idea for him to be yelling at Liam right now, it definitely wasn’t a good idea for him to be mouthing off either. Zayn shouldn’t have been surprised by what happened next, heck he kind of expected it, it had been hinted at enough. And lord knows he’s been threatened with it in the past but the point was it never actually happened. Until now that is.

 

Liam was on him the second the last word was out of his mouth. Zayn had good reflexes but that didn’t matter when he was going against a pissed off Liam. Grabbing his arm Liam wrenched Zayn to his chest and before he could come up with any plausible argument Liam had already yanked his sweats down around his ankles and pulled him over his lap.

 

The first couple of swats to his arse didn’t even register it wasn’t until the fifth that Zayn felt the immense pain that Liam’s giant hand was leaving behind.

 

“Li” Zayn choked out “stop” he was beyond embarrassed at how his voice cracked and how each spank to his bum elicited a whimper from him. 

 

“I’m sorry” Liam said not letting up “but did you just tell me what to do?” he increased the speed at which he was spanking Zayn “Because last time I checked, I was the alpha and you were the Omega” Zayn shook his head wildly not being able to form coherent sentences, but trying to communicate to Liam that he was sorry and he would do anything if he would just stop.

 

Which surprisingly he did “Now” Liam said matter of fact “can you talk to me without the attitude, or do I need to continue to get my point across” Zayn shook his head fervently again desperate to get off Liam’s lap “Words Zayn”

           

 

“No more attitude I swear” he promised, he would have promised Liam his first born child if that would have done the trick.

 

“alright then” Liam said, and when Zayn made to push himself up off of his lap, Liam put a hand to his back stopping his movements “Where do you think you’re going?” he said, Zayn turned his head to look at Liam questioningly who just smirked at him

 

“I think we’ll carry on our conversation like this, something tells me you’ll be more inclined to answer my questions” Zayn groaned in embarrassment “Liam” he pleaded “What if Harry comes in?”

 

“Then he can take over when my hand gets tired” Zayn buried his face into his hands that rested on the couch, if the pills didn’t kill him then the embarrassment of this surely would.

 

"How’d you get the pills Zayn?” Liam demanded all traces of teasing gone, and full blown Alpha back. When Zayn stayed quiet Liam delivered half a dozen spanks to Zayn’s behind that had him breathless and fighting back tears

 

“I had a dealer” Zayn rushed out “I had a dealer, who would meet me when I needed the next supply” Zayn really didn’t want to bring Rio into all this, Rio didn’t have the most upstanding moral code, but Zayn considered the cheeky Omega a friend and there was no telling what Liam would do if he got a hold of him.

 

“Can you please let me up?” all that got him was another round of spanks from Liam, who was in no mood for Zayn’s attitude right now “Keep going” Liam barked at him, Zayn wanted badly to reach behind him and rub his burning bum but he knew it would only get him into more trouble so he resisted and instead fought through the pain

 

“I would pay him the money and he would give me the pills, that was it Liam I swear!” Zayn cried out

 

“How did we not notice this?” Liam said more to himself but Zayn answered anyways “I was sneaky about it” he admitted “The deals only take five minutes Li, and you can’t be with me every second of every day” It was meant to make him feel better but really Zayn thinks it only pissed him off further.

 

“Well we’ll see about that” Liam said ominously, and Zayn grimaced at the meaning behind it. There was a pause where Zayn could only guess Liam was trying to gather his thoughts and decide where he wanted to go from here. Zayn kept his big mouth shut not wanting to provoke Liam again while he was still in his current position.

 

Finally Liam did speak “Why Zayn?” he asked “Why did you do it? You lied to me, you lied to all of us. Your brothers, your pack, we don’t lie to each other Zayn that’s not the way things work here”

 

Zayn would rather go another round with the killer suppressants than have to hear the betrayed tone of Liam’s voice. Zayn let him down, and if it were possible for a heart to physically break Zayn was sure that his would be right now.

 

“I’m sorry Li” Zayn sobbed out, not being able to stand it any further “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to lie to you but I had too” he wailed “I had to Liam!”

 

“Why Zayn, tell me why” Liam persisted “Why did you think you had to do such an awful thing”

 

“You don’t understand” Zayn was yelling again, tears were streaming down his face he was a snotty mess.

 

“Then explain it” Liam pleaded with him “make me understand Zayn, because where I’m sitting there is absolutely no excuse for this”

 

“You don’t know what it’s like to go into heat Li” Zayn said “You don’t know what it’s like to have your body betray you, to have no control over yourself. I hate it Li. It wasn’t so bad when I was younger, you know? I could handle it on my own. But its gotten worse I couldn’t do it on my own anymore, I just couldn’t. So I started using blockers to suppress my heat.”

 

“And your parents, did they know about this?”

 

Zayn shook his head no “I told them I was handling it on the road, I stayed at Anthony’s when you guys thought I was going home” Liam tightened his grip on Zayn as yet another lie was revealed.

 

“Zayn you know Harry and I would have helped you, I’ve told you-“

 

“You don’t get it” Zayn repeated “How would you feel? How would you feel about being a burden to those that you love? I didn’t need a pity fuck Liam, I didn’t need an Alpha to take care of the poor pathetic bitch in heat. I could handle it myself, I was handling it myself” Liam growled deep and low at the hateful words spewing from Zayn’s words

 

“You think almost killing yourself is handling it Zayn?” he roared at him “Are you really so ashamed of who you are that you would risk death over it?”

 

“I didn’t mean to-“

 

“That’s right you didn’t mean to almost off yourself” Liam laughed darkly “You didn’t mean to get caught, isn’t that what you said? Tell me something Zayn if this wouldn’t have happened, if you wouldn’t have collapsed on that stage would you still be lying to me? Would you still be sneaking around and going on like everything was fine like you weren’t deceiving all of us this whole time” Zayn didn’t answer to afraid, by the venom in Liam’s voice.

 

“Answer me”

 

“Yes” Zayn whispered honestly “I would still be lying”

 

“I trusted you” Liam stated “I trusted you more than anyone Zayn, and I thought you trusted me” Zayn snapped his head around to look at Liam “I do trust you Liam” he said firmly, looking at Liam like he was crazy “I’ve always trusted you” Liam has to know that.

 

“I thought so, but apparently you don’t” Liam said not looking at him “you didn’t trust me to take care of you, did you? You didn’t trust that I would never, never view you as a burden” Liam shook his head “If you can’t trust me Zayn how do you except me to be any type of Alpha to you?”

 

“No, no, no” Zayn cried kicking his legs and pounding his fists into the couch “Don’t say that Liam, don’t say that”

 

“It’s the truth Zayn” Liam raise his voice so he could be heard over Zayn’s cries, he knows he’s being harsh with Zayn but he has too. If he wants to keep the Omega safe, he first has to keep him safe from himself.

 

“Do trust you, I do” Zayn was repeating in broken sobs “trust you more than anyone Li”

 

“They why didn’t you come to me?” Liam asked quietly, and wasn’t this the heart of it all? Zayn couldn’t admit that the reason he didn’t come to Liam was because he was in love with him. He couldn’t admit that the reason he didn’t allow Liam to fuck him through his heat was because as his Alpha he was obligated and his instincts were telling him too. He wanted Liam to fuck him because he wanted too.

 

“I won’t be some needy omega you fuck every three months just because my body is telling me it needs it” Zayn said “it’s not fair to either of us. I don’t want to be treated like some dainty fragile creature who can’t go three months without having a cock shoved up his arse” Zayn was back to being angry again a change he hadn’t even noticed but a common reaction whenever he was forced to talk about things. Omega things.

 

“And Louis?” Liam demanded “Is that how you see him? As a needy pathetic bitch who can’t get enough cock?” Liam harshly used Zayn’s words against him “Is that how you view your best mate?” 

Zayn felt the horrified expression on his face “Of course not” he said outraged “I would ever think those things about Louis”

 

“No? What makes you so different from Louis? Your both Omegas aren’t you?” Liam prompted, pushing Zayn further and further

 

“It’s different” Zayn sputtered shaking his head

 

“How is it different Zayn?”

 

“It just is!” he hollered not being able to come up with much more

 

“You know what your problem is?” Liam said adjusting Zayn on his lap “You see Louis as different from you, because you don’t see yourself as an omega.  To you its ok for Louis to want to be coddled, and told he’s good and fucked every three months when he’s in heat. It’s ok because Lou is Omega, and that’s what Omega’s do” Zayn froze in Liam’s lap dreading what he knew was coming next “You don’t put yourself in the same category as Louis because you don’t see yourself as an Omega do you Zayn?” at this point Zayn’s breathing has become shallow and his body rigid

 

“You think that being Omega instantly categorizes you as weak and needy.” Liam continued “Is there anything weak about Louis, Zayn? Does the fact that he likes to be cuddled make him any less of a man than the rest of us?” Liam answered for him “No it doesn’t, there is no shame in being an Omega. There is no shame in going into heat, it’s a natural beautiful thing Zayn not something to be looked down on and made to make you inferior. I understand not wanting to be taken care of through your heat by just anyone but you had two Alpha’s who were more than willing to do it, who would have been honored Zayn. So it’s no excuse for what you did.” Liam really wasn’t letting up.

 

“I’ve known for a while how you felt about being an Omega. I tried to be lenient with you, I tried to respect your wishes. I didn’t comfort you when I knew you needed it because it made you uncomfortable, I didn’t stop you from making reckless decisions in the past because I didn’t want you to feel like you were being smothered. And I didn’t push the issue of your heats because if you wanted to spend them alone then that was your choice” he took a breath

 

“I can see that was wrong, I have failed you as an Alpha and for that I’m sorry” Zayn mewled at Liam’s words, hating that he was blaming himself “You do need to be comforted Zayn, and you do need someone to keep you safe and protected and you do need help getting through a heat” Zayn’s heart was pounding so hard that he could practically hear it

 

“I’m an Alpha Zayn, and that’s what I do. I protect you and I keep you safe because it’s who I am. You crave attention, and push the limits because it’s who you are. An omega, and it’s time you start accepting that. Maybe if you stopped fighting yourself at every corner you’ll find out that being yourself isn’t so bad, maybe then you can be happy”

 

“I am happy”

 

“You’ve been fighting off demons ever since I met you Z” Liam said “I just didn’t know how bad it was. If I truly thought this was something else, if I truly thought that a mistake has been made and you really weren’t meant to been Omega then this would be different. I see the way you look at Lou and Harry, like you wished it was you instead of Lou being taken care of. For some reason you never let yourself have that.”

 

Zayn tried to take all this in but he was currently having a hard time processing, “This ends today Zayn” Liam said with renewed determination “All the running and hiding from yourself it ends today. I almost lost you” his voice was thick with emotion “I won’t let it happen again.” Well that was fine with Zayn because one near death experience was good for him thanks.

 

“Say it” Liam whispered to him “Tell me you’re an Omega Zayn, own up to it, face it” Liam ordered

 

“Say it Zayn” all Zayn could do was shake his head. He knew Liam was right, he knew every word that he spoke was true, but if he was forced to say it then it became real. If he said it then he was admitting to something he’s spent his whole life denying.

 

“I can’t” he croaked “I can’t Li”

 

“That’s fine” Liam said grabbing Zayn and pulling him closer “I’ll wait, but you can be damn sure that you won’t be comfortable while we do” and with that he began spanking with renewed vigor.

 Zayn kicked his legs and bucked wildly against Liam in an attempt to get away from the punishing swats but Liam held him with ease as if he barely noticed Zayn struggling. Just another reminder of the fact that Zayn was freaking omega and Liam was the Alpha. 

 

“I hate you” Zayn cried out “I fucking hate you Liam”

 

“That’s alright” Liam said not letting up on Zayn’s behind “As long as your alive to do it” Zayn gritted his teeth trying to keep his cries of pain in, not wanting to give Liam the satisfaction of seeing how effective this particular punishment was, but when Liam stopped long enough to pull Zayn’s briefs down that plan was shot to hell.

 

He wailed. It hurt. Really fucking bad, and Liam wasn’t giving up, he showed no sign of even tiring as he continued to land smack after smack onto Zayn’s rear. Zayn knew Liam wouldn’t go too far, knew he wouldn’t permanently harm Zayn, of that he was positive, but still. How could someone be so strong? How could Liam be doing this to him right now? How could he humiliate him like this?

 

Because he’s your alpha a small voice whispered in the back of his mind. Zayn didn’t want to listen to the voice, he wanted to be angry with Liam he wanted to pretend that he had to right to treat Zayn like this, like an Omega.

 

Ah, and there it was. The root to all Zayn’s woes. The reason he was laid out over Liam’s lap getting his arse spanked. Because Zayn was too much of an insecure twat to own up to who he really was. Truth was he was scared, if he admitted it, what then? Maybe if you stop fighting yourself at every corner you’ll find out that being yourself isn’t so bad, maybe then you can be happy Liam had said.

 

Zayn didn’t know if that was true. But if there was one thing that still held true throughout all this, it’s that he trusted Liam with his life and he owed it to him to start showing it.

 

“I’m an Omega! I’m an Omega, I’m an Omega, I’m Omega” he shouted, the words were out and Zayn didn’t even notice that Liam had stopped spanking him until he was upright in Liam’s lap, pants back in place, being rocked back in forth in his arms.

 

“Omega, Omega, Omega” he whimpered crying harder than he’s ever cried before.

 

Zayn let it out, he cried for himself, he cried for Liam, he cried for life. He let all the emotions he was so used to keeping bottled up, playing the act of Bradford Badboy, out and they were coming full storm. He was surprised by the sense of relief he felt by his startling confession.

 

Zayn thought that finally admitting he was Omega, would only intensify the feelings of shame and disgust he had towards himself. Instead he felt oddly free, and Zayn didn’t know what to do with that. So he cried, and he let Liam pet his hair and kiss his forehead. He let him coo softly into his ear saying comforting words and making Zayn feel safe and loved in his arms. Maybe you can be happy.

 

Zayn hadn’t realized how bad things had gotten. It took Liam wailing on his butt to make him realize how far gone from reality he truly was. I am an Omega Zayn thought. And for the first time he believed it.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Zayn in Liam’s arms being swayed back and forth as Liam let him cry it out, until finally his tears dried and all he could feel was Liam and the pain in his backside.

 

Once Liam noticed that Zayn had calmed down considerably he began to talk again “I’m so proud of you baby” Liam said kissing his forehead “I know how hard that was for you and you were incredibly brave” Zayn went to turn his face away but Liam stopped him

 

“Hey none of that now love” he said “No more remember? It’s ok to want this, it’s ok to feel good when I say those things, alright?” Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes took a deep breath and nodded, burying himself into his chest.

 

“Ok” he said softly agreeing with the Alpha “Hey Liam?”

 

“What love?”

 

“I’m pretty sure this counts as strenuous activity” he joked looking up at Liam who suddenly had a worried look on his face, causing Zayn to laugh louder “God Li, I’m fine” he said “I was just being a prat” Liam’s face lost the worried crinkles and he hugged Zayn again.

 

“We still have a lot to talk about babe” Liam said reluctantly, enjoying the cuddly side of Zayn knowing it wasn’t about to last once he continued. Zayn looked up at him, confusion written in his eyes, making Liam sigh.

 

“Although I’m happy by the progress you just made today, I can’t ignore that you’ve been lying to us all for the past year and a half” Liam said sternly “I still think we have a ways to go before I can fully trust you again”

 

That was a kick to the balls for Zayn, I guess he didn’t really expect Liam to forgive him just like that but to have it actually said out loud felt like Liam had just punched him in the gut. Zayn was on the receiving end of a lot of reality checks today.

 

“I talked to Paul” Liam told him “Were going to be taking a little break from touring” Zayn’s eyes widened “What!? But Liam we can’t” he protested “What about the fans. What about-“

 

“We can and we will” Liam said firmly “It’s already been decided so there’s no use in arguing” Zayn’s shoulders sagged in defeat “We could all use a break” Liam explained “What with forming a new pack and everything that’s going on with you. We need time to heal Zayn, we need time to reconnect. All of us.” he rubbed a thumb against the back of his neck making him go compliant and noodle like in his arms “this will be good for everyone yeah?”

 

“Mmmm” Zayn answered back, to distracted by Liam’s thumb to really think about it, his eyes were closed as Liam continued to target the spot on his scruff.

 

“You’re not going to like this next part” Liam said into his ear “until further notice you’ll either be with me or Harry at all times, no excuses and no exceptions” Liam dropped the ball, causing Zayn to suddenly open his eyes and fly out of Liam’s lap

 

“What!?” Zayn screeched “are you kidding me Liam, you can’t do that!”

 

Liam raised an eyebrow “I thought we already discussed you telling me what I could and could not do”

 

Zayn sputtered because honestly he may be omega ok but he was not a child, Liam couldn’t tether him to his side and not expect him to balk at it.

 

“That’s not fair Liam” Zayn argued acting like the child he claimed not to be.

 

Liam stood up and towered over Zayn using his height to intimate him “You know what’s not fair Zayn? Seeing you collapse on a stage with 50,000 people watching, holding you in my arms while you weren’t breathing and having strangers take you from me as you were rushed to the hospital, only to be prevented from seeing you for hours not knowing if you were dead or alive. That’s not fair Zayn” he growled.

 

“Keeping you with me or Harry at all times is the only way I can make sure for certain that we won’t have another experience like that. Ever. Again. If you have any further problems with that, I’d be happy to put you back over my lap so we can discuss them”

 

Zayn cringed at the idea of going back over Liam’s knee, he wasn’t happy about this at all. Being under surveillance via Liam and Harry 24/7 was going to suck something fierce. However he couldn’t blame Liam for doing it, he knows how badly he scared him how much hell he put him through, so he would suck it up and plead his case at a later date in time when Liam wasn’t still feeling the sting of Zayn’s betrayal.

 

“No Alpha” Zayn answered meekly, making sure to be extra respectful “I’m good” he amended.

 

Liam nodded placated by Zayn’s answer and pointed to the couch “sit back down” Zayn looked to the couch and then back to Liam again. The couch was squishy sure, but Liam had really down a number on his butt

 

“I’ll stand”

 

"1…”

 

“You’re not serious”

 

“Two…”

 

“Liam!”

 

“Thre-“

 

“Ok ok” Zayn relented quickly sitting back down, ignoring the discomfort it caused him, “Thank you” Liam said with a bit of mirth in his eyes. If Zayn weren’t up to his ears in shit already he would smack that dumb look right of Liam’s face.

 

Harry chose that moment to come back onto the bus. He took one look at Zayn’s tearstained face and rosy cheeks and by the look he gave him, Zayn knew that Harry had a pretty good idea at what transpired on the bus while he was gone. 

 

Harry didn't look sorry for Zayn by a long shot but he did ruffle his hair before addressing Liam "The pills are gone” he said “Paul had one the guys grab Zayn’s stuff from the hotel room before we left. It was on one of the Vans we used to get around Manchester. Flushed them down the toilet.” Liam nodded his head “good” he said “we’ve pretty much dealt with things here” he gave Zayn a brief look who still sat on the couch watching the two Alphas converse.

 

“I can tell” Harry said dimples making an appearance as he smiled at Zayn, winking causing him to blush and look away.

 

“We just have one more matter to take care off” Liam turned to look down at Zayn “Where’d you get the pills Z?” he asked “I want a name”

 

Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck, Zayn thought he got away clean without having to mention Rio’s name, he thought Liam had been distracted enough to forget about this one little detail but Zayn should have known better. Liam was the Alpha for a reason.

 

Zayn opened his mouth to tell Liam he didn’t have a name but before he could Liam spoke again “I would think twice about telling me anything but the truth Zayn, if you think sitting is uncomfortable now go ahead and lie to me and see how much luck you have with it then” damn when did Liam become such a hardass?

 

“Please don’t make me tell you Liam” Zayn begged “He’s not what you think, he never would have given me those pills if he knew what would have happened” Liam took two calming breaths before leaning down and putting a hand on either said of Zayn trapping him in.

 

“You’re not going to convince me that someone who sold you illegal blockers is a good person Z. Tell. Me. The. Name.” there was an Alpha’s command behind it, and Zayn’s whole body clenched with the effort it took not to blurt out Rio’s name.

 

“You promised” Zayn groaned “You promised you wouldn’t use your Alpha voice to make me do something I don’t want”

 

“That promise doesn’t apply when your safety comes into question Zayn and you know it” Liam explained calmly “Now give me the name”

 

“Rio” Zayn spilled out “his name was Rio”

 

“And how can we get a hold of this Rio?” Zayn just shook his head, if he could only buy some time maybe he could warn Rio somehow. If Liam called the police on Rio and he landed him in jail Zayn would never forgive himself.

 

“I think maybe this will help us” Harry said, Zayn looked up to see that Harry was holding his phone and by the panicked look in Zayn’s eyes Harry’s suspicions were confirmed “Thought so”

 

“Perfect” Liam said, prompting Harry to continue

 

“That’s my phone” Zayn protested “I am entitled to some privacy”

 

“I thought you understood that your privacy has just become a thing of the past” Liam shot back

 

“I guess I do now, the same way that I understand you’re a proper bastard” Liam said nothing but simply grabbed Zayn’s arm and delivered a couple well placed swats, reigniting the fire.

 

“Are you done” he asked Zayn who bit his tongue and nodded his head stiffly.

 

He wasn’t use to Liam being so strict with him, things he would’ve gotten away with easily in the past Liam was now calling him on. Zayn really hoped this wasn’t a foreshadowing of things to come. He didn’t think his bum could handle it. Another reminder that he had really screwed up this time.

 

“Found it” Harry said from where he was searching through Zayn’s phone.

 

"Only number that's not saved” He looked up at Zayn “At least he was smart enough not save his dealer’s number” Zayn said nothing.

 

“Let’s give this Rio a ring shall we” Harry pressed call on Zayn’s phone and putting it on speaker he sat the phone down on the table between them and let it ring waiting for Rio to answer. Which he did on the fourth ring,

 

“Zayn you stupid son of a bitch” Rio’s voice shot out reverberating through the bus “Do you know what I’ve been going through these past two weeks” he demanded “huh! I’ve been worried sick, I can’t believe you hung up on me” Rio was close to hysteria “Tell me you didn’t take the pills Zayn, I’m assuming since your calling me back that you’re not dead so that’s promising”

 

Zayn sat stunned looking at the phone genuinely touched by the amount of concern Rio was showing towards him, judging by the look on Liam’s face Zayn could tell he was completely thrown off by Rio’s reaction as well.

 

Nothing though, nothing compared to the shock of Harry’s reaction. Frowning with a look of confusion and utter shock on his face Harry spoke,

 

“James” Harry said voice filled with incredulity “is that you?”

 

Both Liam and Zayn looked at Harry in surprise, Liam speaking first,

 

“Harry do you know this guy?”

 

Harry continued to stare at the phone for a second before answering in a quick breath

 

“It’s my brother”

 

Zayn’s jaw dropped, he heard Rio speak from the other line the one word that described how everyone in the room was feeling at that moment in time.

 

“Fuck”

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

“That is you isn’t it you little shit” Harry said incredulous, while Liam and Zayn just sat there mouths open catching flies.

 

“Hiya Harry” Rio said cheerfully “How’ve you been bro? Been a while”

 

The way Harry’s face got all red and the funny noises that came from him when he couldn’t find the words to say was beyond amusing.

 

“Rio what the bloody hell are you doing” Harry yelled angrily into the phone

 

“Well right now, m’in a diner. Having a cuppa, they have the _best_ pie here Harry it’s ridiculous”

 

“That’s not what I mean” Harry snapped

 

“Well you gotta be more specific mate” Rio defended “I’m not a mind reader” Zayn did laugh this time, ignoring the warning glare Liam sent his way. What? It was funny!

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a large breath “Rio tell me _specifically_ where you are”

 

“Daisy May’s Diner” Rio answered promptly like Harry had just asked him the time “Located on the corner of Mabry and Dale” Rio rattled off the information “City, London, Country England, coordinates unknown, how’m I doing with the specifics so far?”

 

Harry grinded his teeth together and clenched his fists kind of like what he did when he saw Lou flirting with someone else, “Rio listen to me very carefully” Harry began “I am going to come get you. You are going to sit your arse in that diner and not move a damn muscle until I get there, do you understand?

 

“Right, what if I need a wee?”

 

“Jamie” Harry yelled completely losing his cool now “I don’t know what game you’re playing or what you’ve been up to lately but if you haven’t already figured it out you’re in a load of trouble. So I suggest you listen to what I’m telling you”

 

“So I’ll hold it then?” Zayn threw his head back and let out a howl of laughter, biting Liam’s hand when he tried to cover his mouth.

 

“Is that my Zaynie” Rio perked up “Tell me Harry what’s he wearing?” Zayn laughed even harder because Rio really couldn’t resist the come on.

 

“A hospital gown James” Harry said not finding the situation amusing whatsoever “You know why? Because he almost died, from the pills you sold him!” that was a low blow. Zayn was fine, and it really wasn’t Rio’s fault, he didn’t know.

 

“Is he ok?” Rio asked anxiously all traces of humor gone, “I didn’t mean for anything to happen to him Harry honest”

 

“I’m fine Rio” Zayn called out speaking for the first time, ignoring Harry and Liam’s looks that said they had different opinions.

 

“Well I know _that_ Zayn, I was talking about your health” Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile playing on his face.

 

“Jamie, I’ll be there in a few hours” Harry said “And if you’re not there, so help me god-“

 

“I get it Harry, no moving” Rio said almost has if he were already bored by this entire conversation “I’m not going anywhere. Not with pie this amazing, tell Zayn I’ll save him some”

 

“Sit tight” was Harry’s only response before he hung up the phone and kicked the table causing the contents on top of it to fly off.

 

“Unbelievable” Harry said “Un-fucking-believable” Harry paced back and forth taking in short sharp breaths.

 

“Mate you want to tell us what’s going on” Liam said from where he still sat on the couch “that man is your brother”

 

“Kid Liam that _kid_ is my brother” Harry groaned “He’s 17 for Christ’s sake”

 

“Seventeen!?” Zayn cried out “No way!” There was no way that Rio was only seventeen, Zayn thought he was older than he was! At least twenty two!

 

Harry turned to Zayn “Z are you sure it’s been Jamie dealing you the drugs the whole time? The entire time it’s been him?”

 

Zayn nodded his head “I never went through anyone else, it was always Rio” He answered “Or James? I never knew his real name”

 

Harry cursed again “His name is James Rio Ashford” Harry explained running his hands through his hair “My little brother, same mom” Harry shook his head “I don’t understand, I don’t get how this is possible. He’s supposed to be with his Dad in Essex, I just phoned him last week. That little shit told me he joined a footie team” Harry scoffed.

 

“I didn’t even know you had a brother” Liam said

 

“Me either” Zayn agreed “Obviously”

 

Harry looked at them a little guilty “It’s a complicated situation. I don’t talk about it much. Only told Lou” Harry looked uncomfortable already and that was enough for Zayn to not want to dig any farther.

 

“I’ve to go get him” Harry said running around the bus grabbing random things and dropping them as he stuffed everything into Niall’s backpack that was lying in the kitchenette.

 

“Take someone with you” Liam suggested, but Harry quickly knocked that idea “I don’t want to scare him” he answered rifling through the cabinets filled with food “There’s no telling what he’ll do if I show up there with Patty and Paul at my side”

 

“He’d probably try hitting on them” Zayn answered honestly “They’re old!” Liam said quizzically

 

“Doesn’t matter” Zayn laughed “he likes making people uncomfortable”

 

“Sounds about right” Harry grumbled “No, I’ll go by myself” he zipped the back pack up and slung it over his shoulder “Can you explain this to Lou” Harry asked Liam apprehensive as he remembered the Omega waiting for them in a hotel room.

 

“Course” Liam said “I’ll take care of him you know that” Harry looked relieved, clapping Liam on the back and leaning down to give Zayn a peck on the forehead.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible” he said “I’ll give you a call when I find him Li” he shouted before rushing off the bus for the second time that day.

 

Both Liam and Zayn sat there letting the current situation soak in, Zayn started laughing.

 

“What are you on about?” Liam asked him looking at him as if he were crazy “Well it’s a bit funny innit?” Zayn said “There’s gotta be loads of dealers in England selling blockers, and I just so happen to make the hook up with Harry’s half-brother! A brother we didn’t even know he had. It’s just so unreal” Zayn said and then after thinking about it a bit more he frowned.

 

“I really should have known” he said thoughtfully “There were so many times where Rio would remind of Harry. He’s got the curly hair and dimples” Zayn smiled “he’s definitely got the charm” Zayn chuckled looking over at Liam, who had an odd look on his face.

 

“What?” Zayn asked him, watching Liam pick and chose his words carefully,

 

“Were you guys like _involved?”_ Liam said brown eyes crinkling as he looked at Zayn almost shyly.

 

“Huh, involved in what?”

 

“Were you guys like together?” Liam said “as in sexually?”

 

“What!?” Zayn shouted “No! God no! What the fuck Liam?”

 

“Well I didn’t know!” he defended “you tried so hard to keep him a secret from me, and you just said he was good looking”

 

“I did not” Zayn huffed “I said he had curly hair and dimples, not that I was shagging him”

 

“Alright alright I’m sorry” Liam did his best to pacify Zayn “It just seemed like maybe there was something there”

 

“Rio is just a friend Li, I wanted to protect him because despite his many flaws he’s a good guy, and you were going to try to have him thrown in prison”

 

“Well I’m not anymore” Liam mumbled

 

“Only because coincidently he turned out to be Harry’s brother! Besides Rio’s an omega, makes it kind of hard for there to be any romantic happenings going on, not that he hasn’t tried” Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s a what!” Liam sputtered out “An omega! And he’s been on the streets dealing?”

 

Zayn gave Liam a stony look “Rio is tougher than half the Alpha’s I know Li, he may be seventeen _and_ an Omega, but he’s more than capable of taking care of himself”

 

“That’s not what I meant” Liam had the grace to look a little ashamed “I just meant an unbonded Omega who is underage and a drug dealer at that, it’s unheard of Zayn” Liam shook his head “I don’t know how he pulled it off”

 

If Zayn didn’t know any better he would have thought Liam looked impressed by the whole thing.

 

“He’s smart” Zayn said “Too smart”

 

“Guess so” Liam said standing up, he scooped Zayn into his arms who grunted at the unexpected movement.

 

“Woah, hey, where are you taking me?” Zayn said grabbing Liam’s shoulders to steady himself.

 

“Bed” Liam said simply “You need to rest”

 

“I’m not tired” Zayn quipped, even though he was. He was knackered and Liam knew it but Zayn decided to argue just because he could.

 

“You are too” Liam said throwing him in his bunk “Shut up and get some sleep Z, you look like a Zombie”

 

“An incredibly attractive Zombie” Zayn said making Liam laugh.

 

“Hey Li” Zayn called as Liam made to leave “Stay” he whispered cheeks flushing adverting eye contact but voice strong.

 

Liam paused looking at him before stripping his shirt off and climbing in behind Zayn wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in Zayn’s neck.

 

“Just like old times” Zayn felt Liam smirk “Still feels like I’m sleeping next to a furnace “Zayn complained but he snuggled in closer anyways.

 

They laid like that for a moment before Zayn turned in Liam’s arms to face him “Hey Li” he said poking his cheek, Liam cracked one eye open to look at him “Hmmm?”

 

“You know I didn’t mean what I said earlier right? I don’t hate you. I was just angry” he admitted “I shouldn’t have said it” Liam had both eyes opened at this point and was smiling at him,

 

“I know babe, it’s already forgotten” Liam said easily “I’m sorry too, I didn’t like having to be so tough on you”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes at that, leave it to Liam to punish him and then feel guilty about it later. “My bum didn’t like it either” Zayn joked, laughing further at the grimace Liam gave him.

 

“Chill out Li” Zayn said “I’ve experience worse pain wrestling with Lou, that fucker plays dirty” he reassured him, feeling accomplished when he got a smile from him.

 

Zayn meant it too. Sure the spanking he got from Liam sucked and he definitely wasn’t asking for another anytime soon. But it wasn’t so much the spanking that overwhelmed him as it was the emotions. Liam just gave him incentive to express those emotions.

 

“You really scared me” Liam whispered, “I thought I had lost my best friend” and fuck him if that didn’t pull on Zayn’s heartstrings. Looking at Liam now Zayn saw so much of the old Liam, with his Justin Beiber haircut and bambi eyes.

 

“You’ll never lose me Li” Zayn promised “Not going anywhere” Liam kissed his cheek and pulled him in closer holding onto Zayn, it only took five minute before they were both out, sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck Lou, get away your gonna wake them” Zayn heard through the foggy effects of what _was_ a peaceful sleep.

 

“That’s the point dear Niall” Lou responded 

 

“Zayn is going to bite you, and I won’t do shit all to stop him” Lou humped and continued on with whatever he was doing, as Zayn tried to ignore them and get back to sleep.

 

That is until he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a spray bottle, and then a cold wet feeling on his face.

 

Eyes flying open he saw Louis standing there with his spray bottle that Zayn used to style his hair “Oh you’re awake” Louis said happily “fantastic”

 

Zayn said nothing as he threw the blankets off him and made to get out of the bunk “What are you doing” Louis said warily,

 

“I’m going to fucking murder you” Zayn informed him of all intents and purposes.

 

“Told you” He heard Niall holler, probably from the kitchen, before he could make it off the bed though, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back.

 

“You can’t kill him Z” Liam said voice rough and hoarse from sleep, an incredibly sexy sound to the ears “Harry will be pissed” Zayn threw Louis a dark look before throwing himself into Liam’s chest in retaliation. If he couldn’t hurt Lou then he settle for Liam. Either way someone was going to pay for waking him up.

 

“Make him go away” Zayn said, getting the finger from Louis

 

“Where’s Haz” he demanded looking at the two huddled in the bed “he’s not answering his phone, _none_ of you are answering your phones” he accussed “I’ve been stuck in a damn hotel room for the entire day with a human garbage disposal, not knowing what’s going on and you two are in here, what? Taking a snooze”

 

Liam sighed from underneath Zayn “I’m sorry Lou, I should have called’

 

“Damn right you should have called” he snapped “Where is Harry?”

 

Zayn looked to Liam, who had a cagey look on his face “Go grab Niall” he finally said “We’ve a lot to talk about”

 

 

* * *

 

They all crowed onto one couch, Niall sitting on the end with Lou leaned up against him, next was Liam and then Zayn who sat very rigged as he and Liam describe the past seventy-two hours to them. Zayn hated having to go through it again, hated having to see the hurt looks pass over Niall and Louis’ faces, but they deserved to know. And now that he had told him, he had no more secrets to tell. It felt like a weight had been lifted off him.

 

Once they were done telling the entire story Liam and Zayn waited for one of them to speak. Niall was first.

 

“I didn’t know Harry had a brother, I don’t know how I feel about having two Styles’ around” Liam cracked smile “Different dads mate, same mom”

 

“Ohh” Niall said thoughtfully, but Zayn wasn’t paying any attention to them instead he was looking at Louis who hadn’t said a word.  

 

“Lou?” he hedged trying to get the boy to meet his gaze, when he finally did Zayn was surprised to see the angry tears in his eyes. Next thing he knew Louis was tackling him to the ground and clocking him in the jaw.

 

“Louis!” Liam said surprised about to intervene but stopped when Niall grabbed his arm and shook his head.

 

“Let them work it out” was all he said

 

“You stupid fuck” Louis roared sitting on top of Zayn who was holding his jaw in his hand and looking at Louis like he was mad.

 

“Lou-“he started, but was beat to it “How could you almost kill yourself over something so stupid!” Louis was beyond livid.

 “The least you could have done is _talk_ to me” he sounded hurt “Every Omega has their insecurities Zayn, how could we not? But you _don’t_ deal with them by taking drugs and you _don’t_ lie to us” Louis said getting right in Zayn’s face.

 

Louis shook his head and lowered his voice “If anyone could have understood it was me Zayn, I would have helped”

 

“I’m sorry Lou, I fucked up, I know that and I’m sorry. That’s all I can say. I’m sorry for not coming to you and I’m sorry for lying. Trust me Li already got the point across on the lying”

 

Louis smirked at that “good” he remarked “about time someone knocked some sense into you” Zayn looked away embarrassingly “I really am sorry Lou” he told him “This has nothing to do with you, I don’t look at you any differently for letting Harry help you through your heats” he explained “This was just me getting lost in my own mind”

 

“I forgive you, you prat” Louis said “Just remember that were a pack for a reason, we take care of each other” Zayn just nodded letting Louis’ words warm his heart “I’m not sorry for hitting you though” Louis added “You deserved that.”

 

Zayn laughed and pushed Louis off him “get off me you lunatic”

 

“Right now that were through with the dramatics” Niall said “What’s for dinner”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until early morning the next day that a tired and frustrated looking Harry came back on the bus followed by a bouncy and jovial Rio.

 

“So these are your bandmates” Rio said looking around the bus at Liam, Zayn, Louis and Niall who were all still in their sweats hair a mess, and eating breakfast.

 

“I gotta say Harry, I’ve seen them look better” Zayn heard Louis scoff somewhere behind him “Except for you Zayn, you always look edible”

 

“Jamie shut up” Harry huffed out falling face first onto the couch and groaning. Zayn stood up and made his way over to Rio giving him a quick hug before pulling pack and letting his hands rest on his shoulders “How was your drive _James_ ” he snickered watching Rio pout “Who makes their middle name their street name anyways?” Zayn asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

“Lots of people!” he defended “Besides Rio is a cool name” Zayn snorted “Your mad mate” Rio grinned “Is that something that turns you on?”

 

“I’m sorry” Louis interrupted “not that I’m not enjoying this little reunion, but are we really going to let this kid just waltz onto our bus after he almost killed Zayn”

 

Leave it to Lou to break the fragile peace going on around them all. Zayn shot him a glare receiving one right back from Louis, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn’t care one bit if he was being rude.

 

“Louis” Harry warned from the couch where Liam was rubbing the stiffness out of his shoulders.

 

“What? Were we just going to ignore that little detail?” Louis said “he’s a damn drug dealer”

 

Harry sighed and sat up “no one is ignoring anything Louis” He stood up to pull the Omega to him, sitting him down in between his legs “I just wanted a little peace before you started yacking” Louis folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

 

“You’ve been gone all night and didn’t even tell me” Louis said voicing the real reason as to why he was so bitchy.

 

“I’m sorry love” Harry said kissing him “A lot on my mind” Louis said nothing but allowed Harry to snuggle him in his arms.

 

Zayn heard Rio clear his throat, taking his eyes off Louis and Harry he turned to him, smile still in place but he looked a bit timid “You are you ok right?” he asked “I tried to warn you” he said quickly “after I took the pills I knew I had to-“

 

“After you what!?” Harry jumped up, causing Lou to fall to the side, Liam quickly catching him and pulling him next to him.

 

“You took those pills Jamie?” Harry grabbed him and started running his hands over Jamie’s body, making him growl in annoyance “I’m fine Harry” Harry huffed “I’ve been hearing that a lot” he said “But I am not fine, I’m not fine with any of this,”

Zayn watched him continue to check his brother over “The next person who tells me they’ve taken any type of illegal substance, I swear I’ll kill em.”

 

“Why don’t you let the kid sit down Harry” Liam suggested, Zayn watched as Harry steered Rio to the couch and sat him next to Niall who was eating a bag of M&M’s.

 

“Names Rio” he said to Niall who shook the offered hand “You’re the Irish one right?” he continued “Bunch of ladies back home are nutso for you mate”

 

“It’s the accent” Niall explained “They can’t get enough”

 

“Can I have one?” Jamie asked Niall who shrugged his shoulders and dumped a hand full of M&M’s into Rio’s hand. The entire bus looked at Niall in utter shock, except for Jamie who was happily throwing the M&M’s up in the air and catching them with his mouth, unaware of the impossible that just transpired. Niall shared _food_.

 

“What?” Niall said looking at them “I like him” he smirked causing Rio to smile dimples out and curls bouncing. Definitely Harry’s blood.

 

“He likes me Haz”

 

Harry ignored him and sat back down on the couch, Zayn following suit but sat on the opposite couch next to Rio.

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do Jamie” Harry started “I let you off in the car because I didn’t want to start without Liam, but you need to tell us what’s been going on”

 

“What do you want to know?” Rio said without an ounce of fear or hesitation in his voice.

 

“Why you aren’t at home for starters, and then maybe how you became a drug dealer should about do it”

 

“Not much to tell there bro” Rio said “Left home about two years ago, as for your other question. I’m not exactly a drug dealer, per se. I only dealt with selling blockers, money’s the best and I didn’t have to get my hands to dirty selling the hard stuff. Mostly just had to deal with scared Omegas” he put his arm around Zayn “Like your boy here”

 

“You knew who Zayn was” Harry said accusingly

 

“Everyone knows who you guys are” Rio pointed out like Harry was a bit slow or something

 

“I mean you knew who he was when you were selling him those pills, you knew he was my bandmate and you didn’t think to I don’t know? Not sell them to him”

 

“Uhhh no?” Rio said “Money is Money bro, I needed it and Zayn was a quality paying customer. Plus I like looking at him”

 

“This isn’t a joke Jamie” Harry said flustered “What your doing is illegal. Do you get that?”

 

“I’m not an idiot Harry Jeez” Rio puffed out “I made sure I was careful, unless you’re planning on turning me in there’s no way anyone can trace the sales back to me. I never met in person with anyone other than Zayn and that was only because it was harder for him to get to any of my regular drops, for obvious reasons”

 

“Who else did you sell the pills too?” Harry asked him “The ones that you gave Zayn”

 

“No one” Rio shook his head “Once I found out they were no good, I flushed them. I gave my supplier the money I would have made off the sales with money I had saved up, and told him I was done. I liked the money dealing brought me but I’m not trying to kill anyone”

 

“How gracious of you” Louis muttered under his breath

 

“What happened after you took the pills, I’m guessing you got sick too? How did you make it?” Harry asked

 

“I knew something was up after I took the first one” Rio said “I’ve been on blockers for two years now and I instantly knew something was up” Zayn blushed at that statement, it took him two pills and collapsing on stage to know something was wrong.

 

“Walked to the hospital and by the time I got there, my heart was about to beat out of my chest”

 

Liam nodded his head “Just like Zayn” Rio glanced at him before continuing “Once they flushed the pills out of my system I tried to warn Zayn but the little bugger hung up on me” Rio announced causing all eyes to fall on Zayn.

 

“Uhh yeah” was all he could manage “How come the hospital didn’t call mom?” Harry wondered “Your underage they shouldn’t have even treated you without consent let alone released you”   

 

“That might be true’ Rio said “If they weren’t under the impression that I was a twenty one year old Omega registered as an independent”

 

“ _What”_

_“No way”_

 

“ _You’re shitting me_ ”

 

Everyone’s reactions were about the same except for Niall “You don’t look a day passed sixteen” he was right, looking at him now Rio did look a lot younger than Zayn was used to seeing him. Usually Rio had a beanie concealing his unruly blonde curls.

 

“This just takes the cake” Harry said “How did you manage that? It’s almost impossible for anyone to declare independent status let alone an omega” Harry was right, Independent status meant you belonged to no pack, it was unusual and not highly sought after by any wolf. Wolves traveled in packs, it was in their nature and how they felt safest.

 

“I forged the documents” Rio said “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together in the past years brother, but I’m kind of a genius” he boasted unashamed, voice light and filled with mirth but Zayn thought he detected a hint of bitterness towards Harry in that comment.

 

“What about Mom” Harry demanded “Did you not think about her in any of this? Did you not think she would be worried that her son was missing? Did your father even tell her?”

 

“Neither of them know” Rio said “After you left and I moved in with me dad, things were different. Essex was ok, but it was _boring_. I just didn’t fit in there, I didn’t get along with my Dad’s pack well and I could tell I was causing him problems. So I left” he shrugged “Told him I was going back to Mom’s after the problems I caused I think he figured it would be the best. Mom thought I was still with dad and you know those two never talk, so it worked in my favor. I visit mom time to time, I’ve even stopped by my dad’s a few times. Other than that I made good enough money selling that I bunked off in hotels”

 

“This is unbelievable” Harry said “I can’t believe you managed to pull all this off” Rio looked proud at that comment “It’s nothing to be happy about Jamie, you’ve been lying to all of us. You’ve been leading this life of crime”

 

Rio made an annoyed sound “I did what I had to Harry. Mom was never the same after the accident and after you left I had no one. The pack never accepted me for obvious reasons and I didn’t have much luck in essex either. That was no way to live life. At least this way I could travel around see the world a little, and not have to worry about anyone getting in my way”

 

Harry face softened “I didn’t know Jamie” he said “if I would have known, I would have done something”

 

“Like what? Your busy living your dream bro” he smiled not looking for pity but simply stating the truth “I wasn’t looking to get in the way of that. I know I’m a right piss ant sometimes but I am proud of ya”

 

Harry looked at his brother lovingly as everyone else looked around awkwardly aware that they were witnessing a rather private conversation between the two brothers.

 

“We have a lot more to talk about” Harry said standing up, “This conversation isn’t over. I’ll have to call mom” he warned “we’ll figure something out Jamie I promise” Harry said looking down at him causing Rio to smile

 

“Sure”

 

“Right now me and Liam are going to talk to our security, warn them about the situation and not to freak out when the see you. We also have the whole issue of the tour to discuss” Liam groaned and stood up as well, as Harry continued talking “I trust I can leave you alone for a couple hours without worrying you’ll skip town”

 

“Course you can trust me” he said cheekily “I’ve got Zayner to keep me company and I’m not sure if you heard or not but Niall _likes_ me” Niall snorted next to him and Louis scowled from the other couch.

 

“I’m still working on the one with the fantastic bum over there” Harry laughed “good luck with that one” he said looking at Lou “He’s a bit of a tosser” Louis stuck is tongue out at them both.

 

“Sorry James” Liam said looking at them “You’ll have to make do with Niall and Lou’s bum. Zayn is coming with us”

 

Zayn groaned “you were serious about that” he cried out moving closer to Rio “I don’t want to go, I’m meant to be resting Liam” he protested

 

“You can rest. I’ll make up a nice little bed for you on the floor and everything, but if you think I’m letting you in here with the guy that gave you the drugs in the first place your dead wrong.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have control issues Liam?” Zayn asked standing up “I really think we should get you to a shrink” Liam only smiled allowing Zayn to lash out, he knew he was being a tad unreasonable but the image of Zayn falling on stage was still fresh in his mind and he just wanted to keep him close.

 

* * *

 

Once Liam and Harry left with a disgruntled Zayn following reluctantly, Rio looked at the two remaining bandmates “What shall we get up to boys?”

 

Louis stood up “You may be Harry’s brother but I still haven’t forgotten that you almost killed Zayn, so I am going back to bed” he announced “This entire band has completely lost their minds, hopefully when I wake up everyone will stop acting so looney” he grouched stomping off to no doubt huddle in his bed and wait for Harry to get back.

 

“Don’t mind him” Niall said “he’ll come around”

 

“I don’t blame him, I’d be pissed if someone almost accidently put an end to Zayn’s existence as well” he grimaced “What a waste”

 

Niall chuckled “You better watch the passes around Liam, he’s a possessive bastard”

 

“So they’re together then?” Rio asked happily

 

“Not at all” Niall rolled his eyes “They’re both to busy pining after one another to actually be together. It’s painful to witness”

 

“Ah” Rio said “and you? How long have you been seeing your Alpha?”

 

Niall choked on an M&M startled by Rio’s question, “Excuse me!?”

 

“Don’t bother denying it mate” Rio said snickering “your using a neutralizing spray” he informed Niall “It’s not supposed to be detectable but coming from a guy who’s used it all, you’d be surprised by how noticeable it is”

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m seeing an Alpha” Niall sniffed avoiding eye contact with the boy.

 

“Look, the only reason people use neutralizing sprays is if they’re an omega like myself or if they want to get rid of an unwanted scent. I’m guessing if you were shagging with another Beta or an omega even, you wouldn’t go to such lengths to hide it. Which can only mean it’s an Alpha” he concluded “and you don’t want my brother or that other large guy finding out”

 

“Liam” Niall supplied the answer

 

“Right Liam. I know my brother, he wouldn’t be happy about this. Likes to protect those around him, he’s annoying like that” Rio rolled his eyes.

 

“You really are smart” Niall said “it’s obnoxious”

 

Rio grinned “My mom use to say it’s endearing”

 

“She lied. Are you going to tell them then?” Niall asked bluntly, looking at the Omega with suspiscious eyes.

 

“Nah” Rio said “I’m no nark mate, what you do and with who is your own business” Niall looked relieved at that, relieved and guilty.

 

“I am however going to ask you for a favor” and just like that the suspicious look was back in Niall’s eyes.

 

“What _kind_ of favor?” Rio raised his hands in defense “Nothing bad” he said “I just need your help convincing Harry of something”

 

“Convincing Harry of what?”

 

“I need you to convince him to let me stay”

 

Niall was confused now “You want to stay? With us? On tour?”

 

“That’s right” Rio sing songed “Like I said I know my brother, maybe not as well as you lot but enough to know that now that he knows about my recent activities he’s going to make it his life’s mission to be in my business. He’ll try to convince me to go back to my mom’s”

 

“And that’s bad?” Niall asked, he knew how much Harry adored his mother. Anne was a wonderful women Niall didn’t understand why Rio wouldn’t want to go back.

 

“I love me mom” Rio said “But like I said before I don’t fit in there, and I’m a bit of a handful for her” he admitted with a small smile.

 

“And you think life on the road will be much better?” Rio shrugged “Better than living with my mom or dad, at least this way I won’t be stuck in school with a bunch of idiots” Niall laughed

 

“That’s how it will feel if you stick around kid, were all just a bunch of idiots”

 

“Yeah” Rio said “but Harry is here” ahhh, so that was it Niall thought. The kid wanted to be near his brother.

 

“And if I don’t help?” Niall already deciding he would he just wanted to see what Rio’s answer would be

 

“Then I’ll still keep your secret” Rio shrugged “I could just use the extra help with Harry, he can be stubborn.”

 

Niall waited a bit before answering letting the kid stew a little before smiling and offering him a hand “It’s a deal” he said shaking Rio’s hand when he grabbed a hold “I don’t know how much help I can be but I’ll try my best”

 

Rio smiled and clapped Niall on the back “Thanks man, appreciate it. Is there a bathroom on this thing?”

 

“Straight back mate”

 

“Cheers, oh and Niall? If you want to avoid Harry and Liam finding out about your man, you might wanna hide that giant hickey. Seriously it looks like you were mauled by a bear”

 

“Piss off” was all Niall had to offer

 

* * *

 

Rio crept by Louis making sure not to wake the sleeping boy. Taking out his phone he shot off a quick text. _Everything going according to plan_. Rio waited anxiously for the reply, he nearly jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand _You better hope so Rio_

 

Rio sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he learned from Harry. He needed this to work, he needed Harry to let him stay. If he didn’t, well Rio didn’t want to think about that.

 

  


	6. Chapter Six

Zayn was three seconds away from blowing his brains out. He was tired, he was grouchy, and most importantly he was _bored_. It also didn’t help that Liam kept shoving bottle after bottle of water down his throat. The second he finished one bottle Liam would magically produce another urging him to drink more and more. He’s gone to the bathroom six time in the past hour and a half!

 

He stayed by Liam’s side as they talked to their management team on how the next couple of weeks would pan out. Zayn tuned the entire conversation out, letting Liam and Harry deal with the details, they kept asking for his input but at the moment Zayn could really care less. He didn’t _want_ to end the tour in the first place, but nothing he said would sway their minds so he opted to stay stubbornly silent. After a while they gave up trying to get his opinion, and he was cool with that.

 

Zayn frowned as Liam discreetly looked at his phone for about the hundredth time, who was he texting? Liam was rarely on his phone during meetings considering it rude and disrespectful to be otherwise occupied, so who was so important that he was willing to bend his own rules?

 

Zayn leaned over a bit to try and sneak a peek, Liam noticed of course and quickly pocketed his phone, raising an eyebrow at Zayn. “Who is it?” he whispered to Liam, who just shook his head and whispered “Pay attention” back to Zayn.

 

Zayn snorted, he was one to talk! He’s been on his damn phone this whole time, Zayn faked nonchalance the rest of the meeting, as if he weren’t dying to know who Liam was texting as if he could be bothered by anything really. Once they were finally free to go, their next mission was to track down security. Harry stopped the first guy with ‘Security’ written on his back that he saw.

 

“Mason” Harry called out to the big Alpha, who grasped hands with Harry in a way of greeting smiling at them “What can I do for you mate?” he asked politely “Liam, Zayn” he nodded at the two of them “You alright Mase?” Liam greeted, Zayn just nodded back.

 

“I’m fine, is there something I can do for you boys?” Zayn studied the Alpha before him, he was one of the few Alpha’s on their security team most of them being Betas. He was quieter, he took his job seriously and he did it well. Zayn didn’t know much about him to be honest, known of them really bothered to get to know him much, not like they had Paul. He was young, younger than the other guys on their team, and he was handsome Zayn noticed. It was odd that he never really took much notice of him before.

 

“My brother’s going to be visiting for a while” Harry explained “I just wanted to give the team a heads up, in case you see him around, not to have him escorted off the premises.”

 

Mason nodded his head and crossed his arms going into security mode “How long is he staying?”

 

“Not sure”

 

“Does Paul know?”

 

“Not sure”

 

“Why is he here?”

 

Harry thought about that one before answering “Not sure”.

 

Mason sighed “Alright then. I’ll warn the guys” Harry nodded his head “Thanks mate, I appreciate it”

 

Harry clapped him on the back shook his hand and they were on their way again.

 

“He’s fit, innit he?” Zayn whispered looking behind him to make sure no one heard, Liam looked at him in surprise and Harry just chortled.

 

“He’s a good guy” Harry said “and yes, he’s attractive I’ve had a hard time steering Lou clear of him”

 

“I didn’t notice” was all Liam said, causing both Harry and Zayn to roll their eyes.

 

“You’d have to be fucking blind not to notice Li” Zayn said, Liam just held a water bottle out to him “Drink” he barked, clenching his teeth. Zayn did so, not bothering to hide his smug smile. 

 

* * *

 

Once they got back to the bus Zayn made a beeline for the bathroom, fucking Liam.

 

“Where’s he off too?” Niall asked watching Zayn run past him, “He’s gotta piss” Harry said “Where’s Lou and Jamie?”

 

“Lou is sleeping and Jamie is in the bathroom” on cue there was a loud squawk and then Rio’s voice ringing out “Dammit Zayn, I was almost finished”

 

“Can’t wait gotta pee now” Zayn said before slamming the door in Rio’s face after forcing him out of the bathroom. Coming to the front to join the boys Rio shook his head “He may be hot but he is rude!”

 

“We should go grab you some stuff” Harry scratched the back of his neck “You’ll need more than what your wearing” Rio looked down at his clothes and then back up to Harry “Whatever you want Bro” Harry sighed and then nodded his head “Go wait outside with Paul, I need to talk to Lou first then we’ll go”

 

“Cheers mate” Rio left the bus but not before giving Niall a pointed look.

 

Making his way back to the bunks he saw Louis cuddled up on top of Harry’s bunk instead of his own. He smiled at his messy hair and the way he was clutching the pillow to himself, he looked like a proper baby. Harry bent down and shook the seeping omega “Lou” Harry sang “Wake up boo bear”

 

“I told you to not fucking call me that” Louis grumbled out, trying to pull the covers up over his head.

 

“Don’t be a brat” Harry said pulling the blankets back down and turning Louis onto his back “Why are you waking me up?”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I was taking Rio out shopping to get a few things” Louis frowned “Can’t you send someone to do that?”

 

“I could, but I want the time alone to talk with him” Harry revealed

 

“So your leaving again then” Louis was clearly displeased with the information. “I’m coming back love” Louis scowled “You wouldn’t have to come back, if you would just stay to begin with”

 

“Don’t be difficult Lou” Harry whined “I need to sort things out with my brother” Louis sighed but nodded his head “Yeah sure, whatever” he said turning back around.

 

“Come on Lou” Harry said “You know I can’t stand it when you’re upset with me” Louis said nothing pretending to take no notice of Harry.

 

“ _Louis_ ” Harry pleaded, with a huff Louis turned back around taking pity on the Alpha “It’s fine Haz really” Louis said “I’m not upset with you, I just miss you is all. I get it though, you should spend time with your brother.”

 

Harry pulled Louis into his lap and nuzzled his face in the boys neck “I miss you too Lou” he mumbled and then sniffed at him “You don’t smell like me anymore”

 

“Well whose fault is that?” Louis snorted playfully swatting at him

 

“Don’t like that, don’t like it one bit” he said tucking Louis back in “be fixing that when I get back” Harry said matter of fact, smiling as Louis waved him off.

 

Walking back to the front of the bus Harry found Liam, Zayn and Niall cuddled up watching a show on the telly, “I’ll be back in a bit” he told the them, making sure to grab his wallet and keys.

 

“You’re driving?” Liam asked surprised “Yeah” Harry said “Want some time alone with him”

 

“Be careful” were Liam’s only words, as he watched Zayn stand up to peck Harry on the cheek before he left.

 

Once he was gone, Niall leaned in and sniffed Zayn’s shoulder “Oi Nialler” Zayn said pushing him away “Where you been today?” Niall demanded looking at him curiously “With Liam” Zayn said frowning ‘why?” Niall shook his head “Nothing its just-nothing”, Zayn was about to question him further when he heard Liam’s phone go off next to him, stealing his attention.

 

“Who the bloody hell are you talking too!?”

 

 

* * *

 

Harry and Rio were checking out at the counter, with more clothes and other necessities in their arms. More than Harry had planned on getting, Rio kept insisting they pick more and more up, he kept saying “just in case” Harry didn’t know what he was preparing for. He only needed a few things until Harry could get him back home. As Rio unloaded everything in his arms onto the counter, he turned to Harry “I can pay for this stuff you know”

 

Harry gave him a look “With the money you earned selling drugs? I don’t think so.” Rio looked offended at that.

 

“I worked hard for that cash”

 

“Exactly” Harry grumbled, trying to reach his wallet without dropping all the stuff in his hands.

 

“Here let me” Rio said grabbing for his wallet, opening it he gave off a whistle “What are you rich or something” he grinned “Shut up you smart ass, and give her the card” Harry said impatiently. He was getting restless, people were starting to recognize him, he wanted to get out of there before things got to crazy and he had to call for backup. He didn’t need another hour long lecture from Paul on safety regulations.

 

“Which _one_?” Rio questioned him, still looking at his wallet “The Amex” Harry answered picking a random card. Rio nodded pulling the card out and handing it the girl, who was staring at Harry a bit star struck, two second away from drooling. After she ran the card through she handed it back to Rio who glanced at it briefly before putting it back into the wallet and returning it Harry.

 

“Thanks Bro” he said smiling, the card had only been in his position for a second but that was all Rio needed. 

 

As they made their way back to the car hands full and fighting to get by the paps, Harry was becoming more and more frustrated. He’d been with Rio for three hours shopping, and he still hasn’t gotten any farther with him than he had sense Rio came clean with everything. Every time he attempted to breach the subject Rio would start on about something else entirely. Like the color of the lamp shades or whether or not he could pull off a crew neck.

“We have to talk about this sooner or later” Harry said, doing his best to drive through the streets without hitting any enthused fans.

 

“Talk about what?” Rio said casually “You know what” Harry said “Look Rio I’ll call mom with you ok? She’ll be pissed at first sure, but she’ll get over it”

 

“I was actually thinking maybe I could stay with you for a while” Harry was stunned by Jamie’s statement.

 

“With us? As in the band?”

 

“Correct”

 

“That’s crazy” Harry said, and then backtracked when he saw the hurt look flitter across his brother’s face before he covered it up “I just mean that our lives are not normal Jamie. Were constantly traveling and working crazy hours. That’s not any kind of life to live” Rio snorted at that “As opposed to the life of a drug dealer?”

 

“That was no way to live either” Harry growled

 

“Niall thinks it’s a good idea” Jamie threw in, Harry looked at him “Does he now?” He said that did he?”

 

“Mhmmm” Rio answered “just ask him”

 

Harry frowned “I will” he said making Rio grin “Great” he chipped turning to look out the window, leaving Harry with the suspicious feeling that he’d just been played.   

 

* * *

 

When they returned from their shopping trip, Harry found Liam, Zayn, and Niall right where he left them. Except now Lou had joined them laid out on the couch head in Niall’s lap, and eating a bag of crisps.

 

“How was the trip?” Liam asked them “sure looks like you bought a lot” he said eyeing their overflowing, voluptuous bags “Harry insisted” Rio said smiling “come on Zayn, come help me put this stuff away” he grabbed the raven haired boy not waiting for a response, dragging him along with him.

 

“Well he’s sure making himself at home isn’t he?” Louis snipped out turning to Harry “He wants to stay with us” Harry said apprehensively, sitting down on the couch across from them rubbing his face.

 

“What!?” Both Liam and Louis said at the same time, Niall stayed strangely still. “Yeah says he wants to stay, told me Niall said it was a good idea” All eyes turned to the blond boy who just blinked

 

“Well it could be good for him don’t you think?” Niall weighed in “How do you figure having a drug dealer on tour with us is a good idea Niall” Louis snapped at him.

 

“Just because you’re afraid of him taking all of Harry’s attention doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea Lou” Niall pointed out making Louis flush.

 

“I am not” he protested but Niall ignored him “I’m just saying, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for him to stick around for a while. We’re not really on tour as it is, and he can clearly use a guiding hand at the moment. If anyone can straighten him out, I’d be you Haz” Niall wasn’t completely bullshitting them. Sure his main incentive behind this was to encourage Rio to keep his secret but he really did think Harry could be a good influence on Rio.

 

“You can’t be serious” Louis said looking back and forth between Niall and Harry, “Liam” Louis turned to him “You’re the alpha, can you please knock some sense into them” he pleaded.

 

“Sorry Lou” Liam said “This one’s Harry’s call”

 

“What’s Harry’s call?” Rio asked retuning with Zayn in stride.

 

“Dinner” Niall answered easily “Oh” Rio perked up “me and Zayn want pizza” Louis glared at the boy “How do you know what Zayn wants?”

 

“We have a connection” he said smirking “Your feeling pizza aren’t you Zayner?” Zany laughed at the trouble maker and answered softly “yeah pizza sounds fine man”

 

“See” Rio turned a smug smirk in Louis’ direction who just continued to glare daggers at the young boy.

 

 He didn’t like James or Rio or whatever the hell his name was. He didn’t like him at all. Who was this kid to come onto their tour bus and steal his pack from him? All of Harry’s focus was on him, Niall shared food with him, Zayn was acting like the two were best friends and Liam was considering letting him _stay_. This was a load of shit, this was.

 

“Who’s Stella?” Louis’ thoughts were disturbed by a voice belonging to the one who was the cause of all his problems currently.

 

Zayn snapped around from where he was reaching into a cabinet for some snacks “What’d you say”

 

“Stella” he repeated frowning down at Liam’s phone that had been sitting on the coffee table “uh that’s mine” Liam said quickly reaching for the phone.

 

“Whoever she is, she wants you to know her heats due in two weeks” Rio shrugged and tossed the phone to Liam who struggled to catch it.

 

“Got a hot date do ya Liam?” Rio giggled unaware of the deadly silence that had settled on the bus.

 

“Why is she telling you that?” Zayn whispered “Liam why is she talking to you about her heat”

 

Liam looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn’t want it to come out like this, he thought he had more time to decide.

 

“Liam” Zayn repeated impatiently

 

Liam took a deep breath before he began explaining “you guys know Stella is an old friend right? Her mom and my mom go way back, Stella’s pack neighbored ours growing up” he started nervously “Stella has just broken up with her boyfriend. Has been for few months now” he glanced at Zayn’s stony face “Her mom says she’s been handling her heats on her own ever since. Stella isn’t comfortable trusting anyone else to take care of her” he paused before continuing “But her mom suggested that she might trust me, ya know? Because were such old friends. Stella agreed, so-“ Liam tapered off after that leaving the rest unsaid.

 

It was silent for a moment “So what?” Zayn said dubious “What, your gonna fuck her?”

 

“Zayn” Liam frowned at his language choice

 

“Oh this is rich” Zayn threw is arms up in the air “this is just perfect” he laughed sarcastically “so poor little Stella gets ditched by her boyfriend, and you’re just going to be her knight in shining armor, is that it?” Zayn shouted “you’re going to come charging in cock out and ready to fuck? Typical Liam”

Liam looked around at the others for some support but found them all to be conveniently avoiding his eye, looks like he was on his own for this. Bloody wankers.

 

“Were just friends Zayn” Liam said walking towards the omega, who only backed away from him.

 

“Right” Zayn sneered “She’s really after your friendship Liam. Are you really that stupid?” he roared

 

“Hey” Harry said warning him to watch it, oh now he wanted to step in? It didn’t matter because Zayn ignored him anyways and kept bulldozing on.

 

“Friends don’t fuck friends through their heats Liam. She isn’t asking you to do this because she thinks you’re going to high five afterwards and play a game of FIFA” Zayn was beyond livid “or maybe that’s what you want” he accused “Maybe you want her to become attached, fall in love with the big strong Alpha” he mocked “maybe you’ll even knock her up, have a few pups hmm? Then you’ll have to mate her won’t you? Just long enough for her to suck up all your money and fame like some kind of leech” Zayn spit out “before she’s running to whore herself out to the next guy. But you won’t see it coming Liam, because you’ll be too busy thinking you guys were _friends_ the entire time.”

 

Zayn was on a roll, he wasn’t holding back for shit. If he was maybe a little less angry and thinking more clearly he would see that attacking Stella probably wasn’t the fairest, but he couldn’t help but hate the girl. She was getting something Zayn had been lusting after for years, and Zayn was resentful as all hell.

 

“I understand that you’re angry Zayn” Liam spoke “But it doesn’t give you the right to talk about her like that”

 

Zayn’s hands were shaking “fuck you Liam” he needed off this bus. He needed off this bus right the fuck now. Running for the exit, ignoring Liam’s calls, Zayn ran outside instantly spotting three security men and hearing Liam behind him.

 

Zayn felt like his head was about to explode, he was beyond furious with Liam but he also felt like he might start crying at any minute, and he couldn’t have anyone witnessing that. Zayn knew he wasn’t going to get away on foot, not with the security men eying him and definitely not if Liam caught up with him.

 

Zayn made a decision.

 

He picked up his pace and started running building up speed, running straight for the fence that surrounded the bus in the secluded area they were camped out at. Zayn jumped, in mid leap he did something that he hasn’t done in months. He turned. Landing on the other side this time on four legs, Zayn looked behind him just long enough to see his tattered clothing falling to the ground and Liam’s shocked figure frozen in place, and then he was gone.

 

 

“He turned, he fucking turned” Liam was a hysterical mess, he was pacing back and forth on the bus not even taking adequate breaths “He just ran off, what is something happens to him? I don’t even know where the closest town is”

 

“Calm down Li”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down Harry” Liam raged “He hasn’t turned in months, and at the pace that he did it he’s sure to be sore” Liam looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack “What if he runs into another wolf? Or what if he gets lost? He doesn’t even have any clothes if he wanted to turn back!”  

 

Harry stood up and grabbed Liam’s shoulders “Liam sit the fuck down” he said pushing until Liam relented and fell onto the couch “He’s a wolf, even if he gets lost he can easily find his way back, you know that” Harry was being the voice of reason “He’s just upset right now, he needs some time”

 

Liam looked troubled at this “I don’t even know _why_ he’s upset” he was at a loss here, he looked completely hopeless and felt completely hopeless.

 

Louis snorted “Really Liam? Are you that unaware, you notice when he doesn’t eat the last crumb of a meal or if a strand of hair is out of place, but you haven’t caught on to the fact that the bloke is completely gone for you?”

 

Louis actually laughed out loud at the clueless look Liam gave in response “Holy shit you didn’t know”

 

“Louis you’re not helping” Harry barked, causing Louis to make a lousy attempt at smothering his laughs.

 

Liam turned pitiful brown eyes to Harry, looking to his fellow Alpha for some sort of clarity “he’s kind of right Li” Harry relented “Zayn’s got it bad”

 

“But-I-when did-and I didn’t” Liam couldn’t form full sentences “Did everyone know except me?” Liam said in total disbelief

 

“Yes” was the blunt corresponding responses from everyone in the room, including Rio.

 

“Have you ever seen Zayn’s tattoos?”

 

“Of course I have, I was with him to get most of them” Liam answered becoming more and more confused by the minute.

 

“Not all of them” Louis said ominously “have you ever looked at them, and I mean really looked at them?”  

 

“What are you getting at Lou?”

 

Louis shook his head “not my place to say, I’ve already said too much” go figure “just maybe when Zayn gets around to forgiving you, you should take a closer look”

 

Liam didn’t understand, he didn’t understand any of this and mostly he was just worried about Zayn.

 

“I need some air” he said standing up, and walking dejectedly off the bus leaving behind the stench of anxiety and sorrow. Harry sighed and made to go after him “I got it” Niall said stopping him and taking in Harry’s weary facial expression, rubbing him on the back before bounding after Liam.

 

There was a pause and then “Didn’t see that one coming” Rio laughed lowly through his teeth. Louis felt a sharp pang of anger ignite inside him “this is all your fault!” Louis snarled “You’ve done nothing but cause problem sense you showed up here”

 

“Lou” Harry warned but Louis disregarding him “Let’s get a few things straight here kid. This is not your pack, you’re not welcomed here and you’re definitely not wanted. These are my bandmates, Zayn is _my_ best friend and the longer you stay the more miserable your making the rest of us” despite the hurt look that flashed a crossed Rio’s normally cheerful face Louis continued on “So why don’t you do us all a favor and get the fuck out”

 

“Louis that’s enough” Harry growled loudly standing up and reaching for his arm, Louis shoved Harry off of him and snapped his jaw at him teeth elongating as he snarled at him dangerously. Harry backed off more so from shock than actually fear of any damage Louis would do to him.

 

“I can _not_. Believe you just did that” Harry said in a deadly tone, Louis had no time for regrets before he was being thrown over Harry’s shoulder, knocking the breath out of him.

 

“Don’t move” Harry barked at Rio before stomping to the bathroom and throwing the door shut behind him, plopping Louis none to gently onto the sink.

 

 Grabbing his jaw in his hand he spoke, wrath laced in his words “Change back” he barked at Louis, whose canines were still out on display.

 

Louis glared back at Harry but did as he told, jaw popping as his teeth retracted back in. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ growl at me like that again Louis do you understand me?”

 

Louis dropped his eyes to the floor but continued to sulk with a sullen expression on his face, even more pissed off by the reprimand.

 

Harry shook him a bit “Last time Lou, I won’t ask again” Harry said harshly “Do you understand”

 

“Yes, Sir” Louis rasped out with a trace of petulance in his words

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you” Harry said “but what you said to Jamie was completely unacceptable and not to mention cruel” Harry said “How could you say those things? I don’t care what your deal is with him, you can’t lash out and hurt people every time you’re feeling threatened Lou” Louis kept staring at the ground “the kid id my _brother_ , you think that would excuse him of the Tomlinson tongue but I guess not.”

 

Louis did look up at him then, regret painted all over his features at the hurt in Harry’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

 

“Don’t say you didn’t mean it Lou, we both know you did”

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you though” Louis defended “I only meant to point out that everything that has gone wrong so far has been because of him” Harry shook his head

 

“That’s not true Louis, and I don’t find it very fair of you to blame him for everything. He didn’t mean to say that stuff about Stella out loud. He hasn’t been around us for more than two days, he didn’t know that would set Zayn off”

 

“but-“

 

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You don’t have to like him, you don’t even have to talk to him. In fact I prefer that you don’t not if you don’t have anything nice to say. But you will not say those things to him again, there’s a lot going on with Jamie that you don’t understand and I won’t have you making him feel unwelcomed any more than you already have. Are we clear?”

 

Louis wanted to argue further, he still didn’t trust the boy but for Harry’s sake he could peacefully co-exist in the same space as him if he had too.

 

  
“Fine” Louis agreed before looking up at Harry’s angry face and kissing him chastely “I am sorry” he put his best woeful look on “that’s not going to get you out of punishment lou” Harry said in a softer voice than he had been using before.    

 

Louis bit his lip and looked up at Harry through his bangs, cheering on the inside when he saw Harry’s breathing hitch.

 

“Do you want to punish me” Louis spoke seductively hopping down from the counter and pushing Harry back against the bathroom wall, hands moving towards his zipper “or do you want me to make it up to you?”

 

“Louis” Harry warned but his voice wavered and his eyes filled with desire. Louis smiled, he knew he had him.

 

“Yeah” he whispered “I think you want me to make it up to you” he unzipped Harry’s pants and pulled his jeans down, briefs coming with them due to his impossibly tight trousers. Louis sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry’s semi hard cock, always surprised about how hot the sight got him, time after time.

 

Louis got a firm grasp on him causing Harry to take a deep breath and lean his head back against the wall. Pumping him a few times Louis stood on his tip toes to whisper into Harry’s ear’s “what do you want Haz?” he said “You want my mouth? You want me on my knees for you, sucking you off?”

 

Harry groaned “Lou” he panted triggering a victorious smile from Louis “thought so” he said sinking to his knees. He grabbed Harry’s hips to steady himself before licking Harry from the base of his shaft to the tip, swirling his tongue around expertly, before taking him fully into his mouth.

 

“Fuck Lou” Harry said burying a hand in his hair urging him on “Jesus your _mouth_ ” Louis smirked up at him as he took Harry deeper, just how he knew he liked it letting his dick hit the back of his throat before pulling back and repeating it again.

 

“Your fucking mouth Lou” Harry said “Half the time it’s getting you in trouble, but god you were made for this” Louis hummed in agreement causing tiny vibrations of pleasure to shoot through Harry’s dick. Louis pulled his hand away from Harry’s hip down to his balls fondling Harry gently the added pleasure intensifying the experience.

 

He kept sucking for a minute before he pulled off making Harry whimper and look down at him “You look so good when you’re coming undone Haz” he smiled then “Didn’t you say something about punishment?” Harry was confused for a moment mind still foggy from the ecstasy, before Louis clarified “I know you want to fuck my mouth baby” Louis enticed him “know how much you love to watch me gagging for it, gonna make me wait for it all night?”

 

“Shit” Harry breathed before pushing Louis back against the sink both hands gripped in his hair before he was thrusting his cock into Louis’ open and eager mouth.

 

“Perfect Lou, god you’re perfect for me. So good Lou” he thrust harshly into Louis’ mouth not worrying about hurting the boy, knowing Louis well enough to know how much he enjoyed this himself.

 

“Your mouth is fucking lethal Lou” Harry wheezed “I knew from the second I met you that I had to put that smart mouth to use” Harry continued to thrust “knew I had to shut you up someone how. You’re always so _mouthy_. Do you remember the first time we did this Lou?” Harry asked him “I had you _begging_ for it, god you were incredible then Lou. When I finally let you have it you took me all in, just like you’re doing now baby”

 

Louis moaned beneath him almost sending Harry over the edge, “I knew it then Lou. Knew I had to have you, had to claim you for my own” Harry quickened his pace, pulling out and then slamming back in “So good for your Alpha, I could fuck your mouth for days Lou” Harry growled “Would you like that? Would you like me fuck your smart mouth every day, jaw open and aching. Making you take it every time you mouthed off?” Louis was painfully hard beneath Harry, his words sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body,

 

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Louis tried to nod his head yes, but his movements were a bit constricted, Harry’s thrusts were coming out in a frenzy now and Louis could tell the Alpha was close, his suspicions were confirmed when Harry gave off a growl more animalistic than human and Louis felt his mouth being filled with Harry’s cum. Louis swallowed the warm substance making a show of it as Harry’s eyes were on his throat and he purred at the sight in satisfaction.

 

Harry reached down and grabbed him pulling him back up onto the counter leaning his forehead against Louis’ and breathing heavily.

 

“Say my name Lou” Harry begged “say it”

 

“Harry” Louis murmured his voice coming out husky and wrecked “again” Louis complied watching as Harry squeezed his eyes closed “Fuck I love that sound” Harry said “Love knowing I’m the one that ruined you” Harry buried his face into Louis throat “Always you Haz, just for you” Harry whimpered at his words “My Omega, my Lou”

 

Louis’ heart soared at Harry’s words, he loved Harry like this. Completely lost in his lust for Louis, vulnerable and more likely to let his feelings slip. Louis loved that he could get Harry in such a state, knowing he was the one that turned the curly haired Alpha into a whimpering mess was like a drug to Louis, he was obsessed constantly wanting more and more.

 

They stayed like that for a while. Both trying to catch their breath, Louis was still hard and as he put his hand to his own member to relieve himself he nearly started to cry when Harry stopped him.

 

“Harry” he moaned in desperation as the Alpha shook his head “Wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you got to cum now would it?” Louis looked at him horrified, making Harry smile widely “You thought I forgot did ya?” Louis whimpered “Thought your sinful little mouth could make me forget that this was supposed to be a punishment, hmm?” Harry chuckled “you’re good Lou, but there’s a reason I’m the Alpha”

 

Louis sputtered and the next thing he knew Harry was tossing him in the shower and turning the cold water on full blast, leaving Louis cursing him to the high heavens, in a thoroughly fucked out voice.

 

* * *

 

Zayn didn’t know how long he had been running for. By now he was significantly calmer, he forgot how soothing his wolf could be. With how busy he and the boys were they rarely got time to give over to their more basic instincts. Zayn hasn’t been on four legs in months and it felt freeing to finally give in, his senses were heightened, his reflexes sharper and there was nothing that compared to the rush he felt running through the woods feeling the air run through his fur and the solid ground beneath his paws. Zayn missed this.

 

Although now it was pitch dark and he was getting hungry. Coming to a small town Zayn weighed his options. He could change back find a phone and call one of the boys, however there was the issue of his lack of clothes and even though he was calmer he still didn’t fancy seeing Liam just yet. At the thought of Liam Zayn felt his blood pressure spike, _no_ he thought he wouldn’t go back yet. He’d let Liam stew a bit, if Liam was going to go around fucking whoever he wanted then Zayn was going to do whatever _he_ wanted.

 

Skirting around the edge of the town Zayn looked for the right opportunity, he found it when he spotted a small store that looked like it was about ready to close and only occupied by a young guy standing at the register.

 

Zayn quickly darted in going unnoticed by the attendant looking for cameras but not spotting any. Zayn changed back making sure he was out of view of the window, startling the boy.

 

“Woah dude” he jumped “human forms only, you scared me” he clutched his heart getting a look at Zayn’s face “Hey aren’t you that guy from that band?” he asked him tilting his head to get a better look.

 

Zayn shook his head “Wrong guy mate” he answered looking away “I’m in a bit of a bind”

 

“I’d say, your standing naked in my store bro” Zayn blushed “right, look I don’t have any money on me obviously, but I can pay you back I swear. Once I get back home I can have the money sent to you”

 

The kid laughed “I’m supposed to trust the word of some naked guy?” Zayn grit his teeth realizing how fucked his situation was “Look I swear I’m good for the money, I just ran a bit farther than I thought and I need to rest a bit before I head home, I would prefer to do so with clothing” Zayn tried not to shift uncomfortably when the guy studied him.

 

“You’re an Omega” he said causing Zayn to tense up “don’t freak out on me man” he laughed “I am too” Zayn relaxed a bit.

 

“Look I can’t give you anything from the store for free, my boss will have my head. But I have some extra clothes of mine in the back? Those are free game, were about the same size.”

 

Zayn nodded his head “that would be great man, thanks” The boy headed off towards the back and returned a moment later with a pair of khakis and a plaid shirt in his hands.  Throwing them at Zayn he said “Might be a bit uncomfortable without the boxers but it’s better than running around in the nude” Zayn cracked a smiled and pulled the pants on “Thanks, you’re a life saver”

 

“Sure thing Zayn” the boy answered breezily, and Zayn froze instantly looking over at him.

 

“My sister’s got your picture plastered all over her wall mate, I know who you are” Zayn looked at him with a wary expression at a loss for words.

 

“Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me. Besides, if I told anyone Zayn Malik walked in here with his willies showing they’d have me sent away for testing.” Pulling the shirt on and buttoning it up Zayn threw the boy a grateful look “I really do appreciate it man, and I’ll return the clothes I promise”

 

He grimaced “Keep the pants, I don’t care how famous you are I don’t want pants that your dicks been up close and personal with” Zayn laughed at that “point taken.”

 

“Were closing up, but there’s a coffee shop down the street it’s open pretty late and it shouldn’t be too crowded” Zayn nodded his head “Thanks again” he waved goodbye before leaving the store and heading in the direction of the mentioned coffee place.

 

As he walked thoughts of Liam began to creep into his mind again. Awful, horrible images of Liam and Stella together, filled Zayn’s mind and he shook his head violently trying to clear them. He tried not to get too worked up again as his body temperature was already rising and his skin was beginning to itch uncomfortably.

 

Reaching the diner in a short amount of time, Zayn entered keeping his head down and face hidden from the few customers dwelling inside. Zayn made his way to the back and hunkered down in the most private booth, a skill he learned from Louis. When the waitress came around she didn’t blink an eye at him and simply asked him what he wanted. Zayn asked only for water hoping it would sooth him, body sore and overworked from how quickly he had turned.

 

Zayn was miserable, sitting in that booth with a strangers clothes on and no underwear he looked like a kicked puppy. And even worse he was beginning to feel guilty for the way he talked to Liam, and for sequentially running away afterwards. Maybe it was the Omega in him that was having trouble coming to terms with the way he treated his Alpha, maybe it was the reasonable sane part of him that was telling him Liam could fuck whoever he wanted whenever he wanted and Zayn didn’t have the right to get angry, considering him and Liam were never even a thing.

 

They’ve never even kissed before, apart from the pecks on the cheek or head, which was common amongst all of them. Now not only did he feel guilty but he also felt embarrassed. If Liam didn’t know of Zayn’s feelings for him before he sure knew about them after the jealous hissy fit he threw.

 

Zayn banged his head down onto the table, how did he keep getting himself into these cluster fucks? Not only did he out himself to his best friend but on top of that he ran away, and no matter how Liam’s feeling about his little confession there was no way he was going to let the go.

 

“Excuse me” Zayn heard a female voice say from above him “But are you alright?” Zayn looked up at her dolefully, overlooking the surprised gasp she gave when she recognized his face.

 

“You know what? I’m not” he admitted to the stranger “I’m tired, I’m hungry, I’m sore there’s leaves in my hair, my dick is chaffing, I almost _died_ a couple days ago, and my best friend whom I’m in love with by the way is fucking a chick who knits” Zayn wailed “she knits! And I’m so hot” he complained “I’m fucking hot and I’ve a headache and this itch I just can’t scratch and” a realization hit Zayn, he physically jerked back as if he had been hit “Fuck. _Fuck_ ” he shouted causing a few heads to turn.

 

“What? What’s the matter?” the girl looked at him in panic, Zayn was beginning to panic himself “Your phone, do you have a phone?” the girl nodded “I need to borrow it, please” he said desperately

 

“Sure” she said quickly pulling it out and handing it over. Zayn dialed the familiar numbers and waited anxiously for the other line to pick up.

 

“Hello?” came Liam’s confused voice “Li!” Zayn almost cried in relief

 

“Zayn! Whose phone are you using? Where are you? You can’t just run off like that Zayn do you know-“

 

“Liam shut up, shut the fuck up” Zayn breathed heavily, panting into the phone and willing his body to relax. There must have been something in the sound of his voice because Liam did shut up, for a second at least “Zayn, what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m hot Li” he said “I’m so hot” he panted “Li, my heat it-“he cut himself off to focus on breathing in and out.

“Zayn? Zayn what about your heat? I need you to talk baby ok? I need you to tell me what’s going on”

 

“My heat Li, it’s coming” he groaned as a wave of pressure hit his groin and his entire body felt like it was on fire “it’s here Liam, my heat is here.”

 


	7. Chapter Seven

There was silence on the other line and then Liam’s voice came through strong and deadly making Zayn shiver,

 

“Where are you?”

 

Zayn sobbed “At a coffee shop, I don’t know Li!” he doubled over as another wave of intense heat cascaded over him.

 

“Zayn I need you to listen to me, are you listening?”

 

“Y-Yeah”

 

“I need you to find the bathroom and lock yourself in, do you understand? You don’t open the door for anyone, but before you do that, I need you to give the phone back to whoever it belongs too, so I can find you. Can you do that for me babe?”

 

Zayn groaned “You’re coming?’ he asked “Your coming right Li?” he has to come Zayn thought, he has too.

 

“I’m coming baby” came Liam’s reassuring response and Zayn could hear him barking orders to whoever was around on the other line “I need you to go do what I just said ok, Z?”

 

Zayn nodded his head like Liam could see him and scooched out of the booth “Just hurry Li” were his parting words before pushing the phone back into the girls hand, who had watched the whole ordeal with a helpless look on her face.

 

“Wants to talk to you” Zayn bit out, staggering his way towards the bathroom

 

“ _To me?_ ” Zayn heard her incredulous voice but he was already to the bathroom by now.

 

After locking himself in Zayn huddled in the corner wiping his sweat off on the boys t-shirt, and clutching his abdomen as it cramped up with the building heat.

 

This was just his fucking luck. To go into heat, miles away from the bus, miles away from any familiarity, miles away from Liam. Zayn rocked back and forth in an effort to relax himself, how could this be happening? His heat wasn’t even supposed to be here yet, and Zayn kind of figured he would be skipping it due to the pills anyways.

 

He yelled out in frustration as his body demanded the attention it craved. Zayn slipped a hand down his pants and moaned loudly as it came into contact with his rock hard member. Zayn whimpered as he moved his hand up and down trying to gain some relief but seeming to only make it worse. By now the entire coffee shop had to know what was going on, and for sure the girl had told everyone who exactly it was going into heat in the tiny bathroom. Zayn continued to palm himself not particularly caring at the moment, he only wished Liam would get here fast.

 

 

Why did this keep happening, Liam seethed. Why did he always find himself in situations where Zayn needed him and he couldn’t get to him. This was a nightmare, an absolutely friggin nightmare. Zayn was in _heat_. His Zayn was in heat, for the first time in a long time might he add, in a town filled with strangers and who knows what could happen to him if Liam doesn’t get there soon. Liam bared his teeth, he would kill anyone who dare hurt Zayn, he would rip their throats out if Zayn wasn’t alright.

 

“Hello?” he heard a tentative voice sound over the phone “Who is this?” Liam barked into the phone more harshly than he intended.

 

“Paige, my name is Paige” she squeaked out clearly frightened by the hostility. Liam took a deep breath, he needed to calm down he had to think of Zayn.

 

“Paige I need you to do me a favor, ok?” Liam asked her

 

“Sure” she answered by but her tone suggested she was anything but sure,

 

“I need you to get everyone out of the shop Paige, can you do that?”

 

“Uhh I’m not-“

 

“Listen Paige talk to whoever is in charge, tell them what’s going on and get them to shut down shop. Tell them we’ll more than cover the lost profits”

 

Liam could tell she was panicking a bit, just by how quickly she was breathing “Paige are an Omega?”

Liam asked suddenly

 

“No, no I’m a beta”

 

“Alright, take a deep breath” Liam instructed “I know you may not understand exactly what’s going on, you may know who we are, but Zayn is in danger right now. He hasn’t gone into heat in over a year, he’s scared and vulnerable right now, and I can’t get to him. I need you to help me”

 

“My sister’s an Omega” the girl admitted quietly to Liam

 

“Ok, alright good, just imagine that it’s your sister Paige, think about that” Liam said storming back onto the bus, he had been outside trying to clear his head when he had received Zayn’s frantic phone call.

 

“Ok” she said, and Liam could hear the change in her voice, it had gone from unsure and scared to determined and Liam felt a tiny sense of relief.

 

“I’ll get everyone out” she promised “Are you coming here, do you need directions?”

 

“I need the name of the place”

 

“It’s called the Coffee and Tea room” she explained looking behind the counter for whoever was in charge “it’s about twenty minutes outside Manchester, where are you driving from?”

 

She needed to know so she could give him precise directions “I’m not” Liam said ignoring the boy’s pestering questions as he paced back and forth “I’m running” Paige frowned until she caught on to what he was saying.

 

“Send the address to this phone” he said hurriedly “and Paige? Thank you” he hung up then, before Paige could even get a word of acknowledgement out. She steeled herself took a deep breath and walked to the counter.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Yeah” she spoke strong and steady “I need to speak with whoever is in charge. Right now”

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn was a withering wet mess. There were tears of frustration streaming down his face, he was leaking slick, and his body felt like it could light on fire at any moment now. It has never been this bad, in all of Zayn’s life he has never experienced such an extreme heat, it might just kill him.

 

He had come four times now, by his own hand, and Zayn’s dick was still hard and begging for more. His pants were down around his thighs, and his shirt was soaked through with sweat. He didn’t know how he was going to survive this. He’s been in the bathroom for almost a half hour now and Liam still wasn’t here.

 

Crying he fell onto his side on the bathroom floor, keeping a hand on himself pumping furiously. There was a loud bang on the door, but Zayn ignored it and continued pumping his cock, if someone was going to break in there was nothing Zayn could do to stop it. Not with the condition he was in now. Zayn heard what sounded like the crackling of bones, and the next thing he knew the door was being kicked in and Liam was standing above him, silver eyes piercing through him and breathing heavily.

 

Zayn sobbed when he came suddenly just by the image of Liam, and then cried out when his body sensed the Alpha and heat bombarded Zayn’s once again.

 

Liam rushed to Zayn and pulled the Omega into his arms brushing his sweat slicked hair back from his forehead and shoving his nose into Zayn’s neck.

 

Zayn whimpered “why are you naked?” he asked Liam brokenly “worse, it’s making it worse Li” Zayn tried to explain to Liam, the touch of the Alpha’s bare skin against him was driving him mad and if he didn’t get some relief right the fuck now he would actually cease to exsist, of this he was certain.

 

“I had to run here” Liam moaned his own body reacting to Zayn’s, pheromones driving him nuts, all he wanted to do right now was burry himself in the Omega “Followed your scent”.

 

“Li please” Zayn said “It hurts, need-need you to” he broke off breathing heavily and trying to crawl into Liam further, trying to get as much contact as possible.

 

“Shhh” Liam said stroking Zayn, doing his best to control every instinct that was screaming for him to take Zayn here and now.

 

“I’ll take care of you baby” Liam hushed him stroking every part of Zayn’s body he could get his hands on “We have to get you back” Liam panted but didn’t move to afraid that if he did he would lose all control.

 

Zayn shook his head furiously, “ _No_ , no Liam here” Zayn was desperate “has to be now, I need you now” Liam nodded his head already maneuvering Zayn so he could get his shirt off, pausing when he caught a scent.

 

“Whose shirt is this?” he froze growling dangerously, Zayn only shook his head not able to speak. Liam snarled and with one strong tug the shirt was ripped from Zayn’s body. Zayn gasped as the cool air hit his sensitive skin and he bit his lip as Liam made quick movements to remove the pants he was wearing throwing them away like they personally offended him.

 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s ankles and tugged him so he was laid across the bathroom floor, and Liam could blanket him with his body, eyes flashing between silver and brown as he tried to regain control.

 

Zayn looked at him with pleading eyes, “Li please” Liam turned Zayn’s neck to the side so he could lick a line up Zayn’s neck making him whimper “you don’t smell like me” Liam gritted out “you don’t smell like mine” he sucked and nipped at Zayn’s neck causing the boy beneath him to go wild, satisfied when he saw the marks he was leaving.

 

“Liam god, stop teasing me, I need you inside me, now Liam-fuck” Liam took a deep breath squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to give into the Omega’s pleas.

 

“Are you sure Zayn?” Liam panted out eyes still closed “I need you to be sure, before we go any further, because I’m losing control fast and the second you give me the ok I’m not stopping”

 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, god Liam just _touch_ me” the second the words were out Liam gave off a frightening growl and smashed his lips to Zayn’s.

 

Zayn’s body roared in satisfaction as Liam devoured him, nipping and sucking at his lips, when Liam pulled back Zayn could see that he had given over to his Alpha because his eyes were pure silver, all traces of brown gone, Zayn was surprised by how his body responded to that. It ached with pleasure, he wanted this Liam.

 

Liam flipped Zayn over so he was on his stomach and pulled him up so his arse was in the air, and on display for him. Liam ran his hands over Zayn’s muscled bottom and Zayn cried out in pleasure when Liam sank his teeth into the soft skin.

 

“Liam please, I can’t take it any longer” Zayn begged, he wasn’t sure what he was begging for, all he knew was that he needed Liam to keep touching him.

 

“Fuck Zayn” Liam said in a rough voice much unlike his normal sturdy one “I’ve wanted this for so long” he spread Zayn’s cheeks revealing the little pink hole glistening with slick.

 

Liam groaned “Oh my god, your perfect. So perfect Z” he whispered before licking at Zayn’s hole making the boy cry out urging him on “so fucking beautiful baby” he continued licking at the puckered hole that was begging to be filled, before letting his tongue slip inside a bit, making Zayn yell out.

 

“This is all for me” Liam said more to himself than Zayn “god look at you, no one else gets to see this, no one else gets to have this” it was almost as if he was reassuring himself rather than Zayn, as he grabbed Zayn’s hips to pull him closer and deepen the thrusts of his tongue.

 

Liam pulled back from the sweet taste of Zayn, and ran a finger down his crack teasingly before sinking a finger into Zayn, letting the hot heat of Zayn’s hole envelope his finger. Liam watched in fascination as his finger disappeared hungrily accepting the appendage and clenching around him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Liam more, need it, need it now” Liam hummed running his hand up and down Zayn’s back,

 

“I wish you could see this Z” Liam purred “the way your arse is begging to be filled” he added another finger and slowly pushed them in and out of Zayn agonizingly slow “Christ you have no idea” Liam breathed “no idea how long I’ve wanted this”

 

Zayn moaned and pushed his ass back into Liam trying to get as much of him as he could. Why was Liam going so slowly? Why wouldn’t he just give it to him?

 

“But you were always running” Liam said in soft daze like voice “Always running from me Z” he said as he continued to work two fingers in and out not changing his pace.

 

“Li _please_ ”

 

“You’re always running from me Z” Zayn said removing Zayn’s hand from his dick and replacing it with his own. Taking up the same measured and unhurried pace as the two fingers working him over. Zayn pounded on the floor with his fists in frustration, crying desperately.

 

“You ran from me earlier, didn’t you Z?” Liam asked him his voice silky and dark making Zayn shiver and his hole clench because he was actually turned on by this.

 

“You’re not running from me now though are you Zayn?” Liam pulled his fingers out of Zayn completely, Zayn shook his head back and forth manically, protesting the loss of Liam’s fingers.

 

“Not running Li, not running I promise” he hollered “please”

 

“You need me” Liam whispered into his ear “you’re never going to run away from me again are you Zayn?”

 

“Never again, fuck never I swear” Liam growled deep and possessive before shoving three fingers into Zayn who’s body ravenously accepted.

 

Liam pulled Zayn back by the hair so he was more or less in a sitting position with Liam’s fingers still instead him “you want my cock baby?” he whispered into Zayn’s ear before biting his neck harshly making Zayn moan.

 

“Want me to fill you up, fuck you until your body can’t take it anymore but still begging for it?”

 

Oh god yes, Zayn thought he wanted that he wanted it so bad.

 

Liam kissed Zayn then, rough and hard making Zayn moan into his mouth, without stopping the kiss Liam laid Zayn back down onto his back and lifting him up slightly he gave him no warning before slamming into Zayn’s heat going balls deep before pulling out and slamming back in.

 

Zayn shouted as his body finally got what it was begging for, he’s never experience such pleasure before. His whole entire body was on fire, everything felt intensified and it only continued when Liam found Zayn’s prostate making him cry tears of joy.

 

“Such a good boy, fuck you take it so good Zayn” Liam panted snapping his hips back and forth meeting Zayn’s own attempts to get more of Liam inside him “can’t believe you kept this from me for so long” as Zayn grabbed a hold of his cock, Liam growled and grabbed Zayn’s wrists pinning them above his head

 

“No” he snapped “you’ll come like this, with my cock inside you” Zayn whined, he was so close and Liam kept hitting him in just the right place “you can do that for me yeah?” Liam cooed “show me how much you love it Zayn, show me how well you take it”

 

 Zayn couldn’t take it anymore, he threw his head back and cried out hoarsely as he came hard. Dick spurting out more cum than any person had a right to produce, and seconds later Liam was following suit, coming inside of Zayn growling and clutching Zayn’s hips leaving bruises behind.

 

Liam quickly put two fingers into Zayn “hold it” he demanded, confusing Zayn until he realized Liam was talking about the cum leaking out of his body. Zayn clenched his hole as best he could trying to do as Liam bid, while also trying to get Liam to pay attention to the fact that he was still hard.

 

“I know baby, I know I got you” Liam said hurriedly flipping him again so he could inspect Zayn’s hole

 

“Christ” Liam moaned “you should always be like this Z, should always be dripping with my cum” he licked at Zayn’s hole “gonna take you again baby” he said already lining his cock up with Zayn’s hole, and pushing in.

 

“Fuck Liam” Zayn panted, as he felt Liam’s cock fill him up, much deeper with the angle he was at making Zayn’s heart hammer “so good, feels so good”

 

“Yeah?” Liam asked already taking up a steady pace “how does it feel Z, tell me?” he demanded

 

“Full” Zayn whimpered “feel so full Liam” he said making the Alpha croon happily

 

“You have no idea the things I want to do to you Zayn” Liam said through clenched teeth “so many things, want to make you take my cock everyday baby, I want you filled with me every day so everyone knows, so everyone can smell the cum still leaking out of you, your mine” he growled, Zayn knew it was the Alpha in Liam talking but he was more than ok with it because it only got him hotter and begging for more.

 

“You can’t take this away from me now” Liam whimpered “not now Zayn, now that I’ve had you I can’t stay away, I won’t” Liam’s pace took on a frightening pace almost as if he were trying to convey his feelings to Zayn through how hard he could fuck him, “Tell me you won’t Zayn” Liam begged “tell me what I need to hear”

 

Zayn was breathing so heavy now, holding himself up on his elbows back arched, as Liam pounded into him giving him what he needed, finally giving him what he needed. He listened to Liam’s desperate words, almost crying at the despair he heard in them, as if Zayn really would deny Liam after this, as if he would never let him touch him again.

 

“Yours Liam, I was always yours” he gasped out “Whenever you want, you can have it whenever you want”

 

“Baby” Liam whimpered nose buried in the small of his back as he sagged in relief at Zayn’ words,

 

“Never going to let anyone else touch you Zayn, no one else will see you like this” he whispered fiercely “m’ gonna ruin you Zayn, your body will only respond to my touch, will only ever need my cock” he continued “I’ll kill anyone who tries to have you like this Zayn, I swear to god”

 

Zayn could only nod in agreement totally overwhelmed by Liam’s dick filling him up so good as he came again, he was to overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure he was riding out when he felt something odd.

 

Something pushing up against his prostate, sending his sensitive body into overdrive, as his dick grew to life again at the non-stop pressure.

 

“Oh my god Liam” Zayn cried out “I think- I think your-“

 

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Liam whose face was screwed shut in concentration “I can’t stop it Z, fuck I can’t stop it, I’m-“ Zayn was to out of it to care about the repercussions, as Liam’s knot grew inside him making him whimper and whine as Liam continued to thrust inside him.

 

“Liam I can’t” Zayn cried “to much, too much, feels so good Liam, need it need it” he was babbling now, not sure he was making any sense at all “want your knot Li, want it so bad”

 

“Fuck your taking it Zayn, taking all of me, so tight and you can _still_ take me”

 

“I’m gonna cum Li”

 

“Me too baby, going to fill you up knot you so you know exactly who you belong too”

 

When Zayn did finally come, it was so hard that his dick twitched in pain, but Zayn was too busy being ridden with euphoric pleasure to notice, his entire body tensed up and he let out a groan as Liam ripped another orgasm from him.

 

Zayn must have blacked out afterwards because when he came to again Liam was sat leaning against the wall, with Zayn in his lap still tied together by Liam’s knot. Zayn looked down to see Liam’s hand on his dick and he whimpered

 

“Can’t Li, I can’t again please” he didn’t know whether he was begging Liam to stop or continue but either way he did nothing to actually stop him.

 

“Yes you can baby, one more time for me yeah? Can you do that, can you do that for me?” Zayn would do anything for Liam so he nodded his head yes and bit his lip as Liam pumped Zayn’s highly sensitive cock

 

“Liam” Zayn moaned throwing his head back into his shoulder and baring his neck, Liam got the picture and bit down on Zayn’s neck sinking his teeth in, and before Zayn knew it he was being slammed with another orgasm, completely dry this time but just as good

“Fuuuucck” he breathed hard, completely exhausted whining as Liam lapped at the mark he left on Zayn’s neck.    

 

Liam hummed happily, licking Zayn’s neck and brushing a hand through his hair pressing tiny kisses to his spine, as Zayn laid completely compliant trying to catch his breath. His body was happily sated as of now, the strong heat that had tormented his body earlier was much less intense and being held at bay.

 

Both him and Liam laid there for what seemed ages both huffing like they had run a marathon, Zayn in Liam’s arms trying not to move to prevent Liam’s knot from brushing up against him, he seriously could not cum again.

 

“Liam” Zayn croaked “your knot, you-“

 

“I know baby” Liam said “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it, I lost control” he admitted shamefully

 

Zayn nodded his head “feels good” Liam nuzzled him close and by the sound of his voice Zayn knew if he looked at him his eyes would be a chocolate brown again

 

“We’ll talk about it later, I just want to hold you now” Zayn hummed at the warm kisses Liam was giving him, Liam traced the pattern of Zayn’s tattoos, reveling at the feel of his skin, trying to burn his scent into Zayn. He drew his finger along the snake that was inked into Zayn’s skin tracing it up his arm and around his shoulder, stopping when something caught his eye.

 

It was small, and barely noticeable but it was there causing Liam’s heart to stop. In the snake’s right eye there was a tiny L inked right in the center, it was small, small enough to go unnoticed by anyone who wasn’t up close and actually _looking_ , so this must have been what Louis was talking about.

 

“Zayn” Liam nudged the drowsy boy in his arms “Zayn what is this?” he asked moving his finger over the tattoo, circling and caressing it.

 

Zayn knew what Liam was referring too, could tell by the exact spot Liam’s hands were and the way he was rubbing at the spot, Zayn has spent many nights rubbing at the same spot.

 

“Told you Li” he murmured quietly “I was always yours” Liam’s heart soared as he felt Zayn go limp in his arms, finally giving over to sleep, body shattered by what had just taken place between the two. Liam knew it wasn’t over yet, Zayn would most likely wake up from his nap still in heat and body begging to be touched and Liam was more than willing to attend to him yet again.

 

He watched Zayn while he slept, still caressing every inch of his body, trying to memorize all the dips and curves, kissing him below his ear and on his collar bone. Liam knew they would have a lot to talk about once Zayn’s heat was over, knotting him was not something Liam had planned on. Knotting was usually a thing only meant for mated couples, and was frowned upon on those who chose to do it while not mated.

 

Liam was sure Zayn was going to have a problem with it once he wasn’t acting on instinct. Liam wasn’t sure how he felt about it himself. It was such a private and personal act between an Alpha and Omega, and Liam hadn’t seen it coming. One minute he was rutting inside of Zayn and the next his knot was growing and Liam was helpless to do anything about it.

 

He was unsure of things to come, but of one thing he was sure it was that no one would take Zayn away from him. He would win this Omega’s love even if it killed him. Looking down at Zayn now at how peaceful he looked, Liam knew that if there was one person on this earth who was capable of driving Liam to death, it was the boy in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Zayn was drifting in and out of sleep, waking once to the sound of Liam’s growl and Harry’s voice.

 

“Easy mate” Harry cautioned “it’s only me” when Liam continued to growl in warning Harry backed off a little “you know me Li, I’m not a threat to you” Liam looked down at Zayn’s sleeping form and back up to Harry

 

“I’m not a threat to him either” Harry sighed, knowing how territorial Alpha’s were when their Omegas’ were in heat, he would threaten to snap anyone’s neck who came near Lou.

 

“We need to get you two out of here Li” Harry reasoned stepping closer and then freezing when Liam snarled and his eyes flashed silver.

 

“Fuck” Harry said “Niall get in here” Harry ordered “Before Liam rips me in half” the blond boy came bounding to Harry’s side, a small smile on his face

 

“Hey there big guy” he said “You want to stop all the growling business, so we can help you two out”

 

Liam didn’t blink he stared at the two intruders, shielding Zayn’s naked body from them. His knot had died down a while ago and now he cradled Zayn in his arms like a baby, letting him sleep. When he heard Harry come in all he could sense and smell was that another Alpha was in the same vicinity as his Omega in heat.

 

“This isn’t safe Liam” Niall said “ _He_ isn’t safe here” Niall said looking at a sleeping Zayn, trying to get through to Liam, who wasn’t registering the fact that Niall and Harry were friends.

 

Liam frowned and looked down at Zayn, of course he was safe? Liam was right here, and Zayn would always be safe with Liam. Liam looked back at Niall a confused look on his face, “Mine” was all he said before bringing Zayn closer, crushing him into his chest causing him to stir but not awaken fully.

 

“Yeah we know you big oaf” Niall rolled his eyes “and he’ll still be yours” he pacified “we just need to get you guys back to the bus”

 

The bus? What bus? Liam blinked and looked around taking in his surroundings “he’s completely out of it” he heard Harry whisper to Niall “he’s fucked himself into a catatonic state” that was Niall.

 

Liam frowned, he knew these boys. He liked these boys, “Niall?” he grunted out voice raspy and sore. Niall threw his arms up in the air

 

“There we are” he smiled “You coming around big guy?”

 

“We need to get out of here” Liam stated

 

“It’s like talking to a brick wall” Harry grumbled

 

“That’s what we’re trying to say Li” Niall told him, and Liam nodded “he needs clothes” Liam was only capable of forming short sentences, still trying to keep his cool with other people being around Zayn right now.

 

“We brought you guys clothes” Harry said, swinging a bag off his shoulder and fishing out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that Liam instantly recognized as Zayn’s.

 

He shook his head “give me my clothes” he said gruffly, Harry looked at him for a moment but then nodded and pulled out similar clothes this time belonging to Liam. He threw them over and Liam caught them with one hand still keeping a grip on Zayn.

 

“Turn around” he snapped at Niall and Harry, pleased when they both did as they were told. Liam proceeded to dress Zayn in his clothes, careful not to jostle him around too much. When he was finished he picked Zayn up and stood with him in his arms.

 

“Ok” Liam said “ready” the two turned back around and Niall scoffed “you’re a possessive bastard Liam” Harry only smiled in understanding.

 

“Are you just going to go out in the nude?” Niall asked “it’s daylight you know” Liam must have been in the bathroom with Zayn all night.

 

He simply stared at Niall, who sighed “right, ok. Let me just go make sure the coast is clear” Niall left leaving Harry alone with Liam and a sleeping Zayn.

 

“Is he ok” Harry asked calmly

 

“He’s fine” Liam said clutching Zayn tightly and making sure his face was concealed from Harry’s, he didn’t want anyone seeing Zayn right now, this was only for him. And even though Harry was like family to him, the fact that he was an Alpha was putting him on edge.

 

“Where’s Lou?” he asked wanting a buffer between them

 

Harry grinned “I love you Li, but there was no way I was letting Lou around an Alpha who is attending an Omega in heat”

 

Liam thought about that for a moment before giving a single nod in Harry’s direction “good” was all he said.

 

Niall returned shortly ushering them out of the bathroom, Liam made sure Zayn’s face was tucked into his chest the entire time. He paid attention to nothing else the entire car ride back to the bus, Liam couldn’t even tell you who was driving, his only concern was the sleeping boy in his arms who stayed slumbering throughout the entire thing.

 

Once they got back Liam immediately carried Zayn onto the bus, warning Harry and Niall to stay away before disappearing.

 

 

* * *

 

“Well he’s a ball of sunshine” Niall joked playfully “I’ve never seen him that way” Niall admitted “it was kind of scary”

 

Harry hadn’t taken his eyes off the retreating couple even after Liam took Zayn onto the bus “That’s because he knotted him” Harry said.

 

“He what!?” Niall cried out “no way, Liam couldn’t have been that careless”

 

Harry finally turned to Niall with a weird look in his eye, that Niall couldn’t place,

 

“He was in another world when we showed up Ni” Harry said “You don’t get like that unless you’ve just knotted an Omega. That was beyond regular Alpha protectiveness” he shook his head “he didn’t even recognize us, his eyes were changed, and there’s no doubt in my mind that if you weren’t there he would have attacked me”

 

“So what your saying is that I saved your ass” Niall smiled always well for a joke.

 

“I’m just glad I didn’t bring Lou”

 

“Yeah but you’ll pay for that one” Niall said “he was pissed and right worried about Zayn”

 

“I’m worried too” Harry admitted softly “I’m worried for both of them”

 

“What does this mean?” Niall asked “Are they mated?”

 

Harry shook his head “no, not really” he answered “there’s more to it than that. It’s just knotting is a big deal for an Alpha and Omega, it forms a sort of connection between two wolves. Once it’s made you can’t really break it, it doesn’t make them an official mated couple but its pretty damn close”

 

Niall let that sink in “Fuck”

 

Harry shook his head “yeah, they’ll have to work it out”

 

Niall looked at Harry’s face, he saw the worried frown and watched as he bit his lip glancing at the bus. He sighed bringing Harry in for a hug and rubbing his back,

 

“It’s going to be ok Haz, we’ll take care of our boys yeah?” he comforted the Alpha, and Harry let him it felt good to be on the receiving end of this type of affection for once.

 

“Yeah” Harry smiled “just Ni?” he looked at Niall with sad eyes “don’t tell Lou ok? About the knotting thing.” He looked away from Niall.

 

“Ok Haz” he said quietly agreeing “ok”

 

Once Harry and Niall got back to the hotel they had booked in preparation for the bus to be yet again occupied, Louis was on them in a second.

 

“Where are they? How are they? How is Zayn? Was he alive? Did Liam fuck him to death?” he rushed the questions out not giving either Niall or Harry a chance to speak.

 

“Lou” Niall deadpanned “shut up” Louis growled

 

“Someone better start talking now!” he raised his voice  

 

Harry grabbed Louis needing to feel him, needing the comfort of him after the day he had “they’re fine love” he said pulling Louis onto the bed with him and settling him between his legs, laying him on his chest and running his hands over his body scenting his neck.

 

“Where are they?” Louis asked sensing that something wasn’t right with Harry and allowing him to mold him into his body.

 

“They’re on the bus, Zayn was sleeping and Liam looks like hell, but they are just fine” Harry assured Louis who had been pacing back and forth all night worried for his two bandmates.

 

“This is the craziest two weeks of my life” Louis said “at this point I’m going to bite it before I’m thirty, from all this stress”

 

Harry whined at that “don’t say that Lou” he nipped his neck “You can’t leave me”

 

“You guys are sickening” Niall threw at them from the other bed in the room reaching for the TV remote. Harry couldn’t help it, after seeing Liam with Zayn he wanted nothing more than to take Louis right then and there.

 

Louis must have been on the same page because he snuck a hand up Harry’s shirt to pinch one of his nipples making Harry clench his teeth to stay silent.

 

Just when he was about to pick Louis up and haul him to the bathroom his phone started ringing and he groaned

 

“What now” he dug the phone out of his pocket and answered it with an annoyed tone “Yeah?”

 

“Harry, its Marcus Daley here”

 

Harry frowned Marcus was the guy who dealt with Harry’s expenses. Once it was clear that the band was going to be successful and they started making large amounts of money, Harry had hired him to keep things in order. He trusted Marcus and knew that he was a good man, although he was constantly on his case for what he called ‘irresponsible spending’.

 

“Marcus? How are you mate?”

 

“I’m well thank you” he answered warmly “not as well as you though it seems” he joked “for the life of me Harry I can’t figure out why anyone would need to take out 50,000 in cash” Harry frowned and pulled Louis’ hand out from underneath his shirt ignoring his cry of contempt.

 

“I know we’ve talked about this before Harry, but you really need to come to me before you do things like this, that is a large amount of cash and-“

 

“It wasn’t me” Harry said “I didn’t take that money out Marcus” there was a pause on the other line

 

“You must have Harry, no one else could have done it. When I talked to the bank they said you had personally called” Harry shook his head, this wasn’t right.

 

“When was the withdraw made Mark?”

 

“Why it was made sometime this morning, the teller said you called ahead of time and then picked the money up at the bank?”

 

“That’s impossible” Harry stated, both Louis and Niall were now both looking at him curiously “I wasn’t anywhere near a bank this morning”

 

“Harry, someone must have picked up the money” he said like he didn’t quite believe him “they wouldn’t have given it to a stranger”

 

Realization dawned on Harry and he could feel his face drain and then flush with anger “I’ll call you back” he barked into the phone, hanging up. He didn’t notice before because he was too distracted by what was going on with Zayn and Liam. Harry turned to Louis, anger written all over his face

 

“Where the fuck is my brother?”


	8. Chapter Eight

“Ouch Zayn get off” Liam growled from where Zayn had him pinned on the floor beneath him as Louis watched, only needing a bowl of popcorn to make the comedic moment even more perfect.

 

“I’m not fucking kidding Liam” Zayn snapped in his ear “give them _back_ ”

 

“No, for fucks sake they’ll end up killing you”

 

“I’m gonna kill _you_ in about five seconds if you don’t give them back to me right now”

 

“I’m not giving them back”

 

Zayn just stared at Liam, he really left him no choice “Louis, hold em down would you”

 

“Finally I get some action” Louis said happily standing up eagerly, and pinning Liam’s hands up above his head, as Zayn held his hips and fished through his pockets.

 

“Fuck” Liam huffed “When did you get so strong” Zayn glanced at him with a sly grin

 

“Always been strong babe, ah huh!” he exclaimed when he finally found his cigarettes in Liam’s left pocket.

 

Taking one out he put it between his lips and looked down at Liam from where he was straddling his hips “Thank ya darling” 

 

“You’re not cute”

 

“That’s a lie” Louis said “Zayn is always cute”

 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” One Alpha and two Omega’s turned to where they heard Harry’s voice, who was standing there with Niall and a pale faced Rio.

 

“Kinky sex” Louis said not missing a beat “and you’re not invited” Harry growled and leaned down to pull Louis up from Liam,

 

“And _you’re_ not participating”

 

“Fun suckerrr”

 

Liam shot up from the ground dumping Zayn onto the floor, “Thank god!” he said as he looked at them scanning to make sure none of them were hurt, relieved when they all appeared to be well, tired but alive.

 

“We have to talk” Harry said, pulling Rio onto the couch who was unusually quiet, sitting down himself pulling Louis onto his lap.

 

“I’d say” Liam stayed standing crossing his arms over his chest, Zayn went to Rio ruffling his hair,

 

“You alright mate?” Rio just grinned at him but Zayn could tell the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes

 

“I am not that you’re here” Zayn should have seen that coming.

 

“What’s going on?” Liam demanded looking between Harry and Niall who sat on the edge of the couch.

 

“You’re not going to like it” Harry admitted with a grimace

 

“I’m already pissed you two went off without telling me, so you might as well spill”

 

So Harry did.

 

He told the whole story with some input from Niall here and there and watched as Liam’s reaction got angrier and angrier as the story went. He felt Louis’ hands grip him bruisingly when he mentioned the gun that was trained on him. 

 

Rio looked up once through the whole exchange and that was only to see Zayn’s reaction to the whole thing, he quickly looked down after.

 

When Harry finished everyone was silent, all you could hear was the harsh breathing of Liam as he stood in the middle of the bus chest heaving and eyes flashing between silver and brown trying to calm down before he spoke. It was hard. Someone had threatened his pack, his boys. They were in danger and Liam wasn’t even aware, some Alpha he was.

 

 

“I’m sorry” Rio whispered out finally “I didn’t know what else to do” he pleaded for understanding “Billy wanted me to keep selling the blockers and I couldn’t” his said “not after I knew what they would do” his eyes were fierce “I couldn’t have those deaths on my hands”

 

“So you took the money? Was this whole thing a set up, you coming here and getting close to Harry? Was that all so you could rob him?” Louis spat out

 

“No!” Rio said “Well I mean sort of but I didn’t have a choice” Louis scoffed

 

“Let him explain Lou” Zayn said turning to Rio and raising his eyebrows

 

“Billy wasn’t going to just let me get away with flushing his product down the drain” Rio explained “he told me I had to get him the money he lost” he shook his head “I didn’t have that type of money” he looked around the room at all of them until his eyes fell on Harry “he threatened mom” he whispered “he said if I didn’t get him the money by the end of two weeks he would go after her”

 

His eyes were brimming with tears now “So when you called me after Zayn was in the hospital, I took the opportunity”

 

Harry ran a hand over his face “why didn’t you just tell me Jamie? If you would have just come to me with all this I would have given you the money myself”

 

Jamie laughed bitterly “yeah” he quipped “that would have been great, ‘haven’t seen ya in years bro how ya been? Any chance I can borrow fifty grand to pay off a debt I owe to drug dealers selling blockers that almost killed your band mate?’” Rio shook his head “not exactly the reunion I had in mind, besides I didn’t want to drag you into it”

 

“So what? You steal from me instead?”

 

“I didn’t think you would notice” he cried out “that’s like nothing to you!”

 

“True” Niall peeped up

 

“So what was your plan after that, huh?” Harry asked him “because I know one thing Jamie if Niall and I wouldn’t have shown up you wouldn’t be here right now”

 

“I thought if I forked over the cash that would be the end of it” Jamie defended “I wasn’t counting on Billy wanting to keep me around”

 

“Clearly” Harry said dryly 

 

“Look I was going to pay you back Harry, I had a job set up and everything, a _legal_ one.”

 

“What’s that?” Harry inquired

 

Rio shrugged “factory job”

 

“It would take you years to pay back” Zayn said

 

“Two and half actually” Rio corrected “I could do it in two but a guy’s gotta eat, I did the math”

 

Even when he was fucking up the little shit was still impressive.

 

“Hold up” Niall said “I thought you wanted to stay, isn’t that what you told me? Why bother trying to convince Harry when you were planning on skipping town?”

 

Rio blushed “I didn’t know how long it would take me to carry out my plan, I had to wait for the perfect time and I couldn’t do that if Harry was trying to ship me off to Holmes Chapel”

 

Zayn saw it on Liam’s face when he realized something “Fuck” he said shooting daggers at Rio “You read that text out loud on purpose didn’t you” he said “son of a bitch. You knew exactly what you were doing”

 

Zayn was confused for a moment before he too realized the same thing Liam did. Rio didn’t ‘accidently’ read that text from Stella that night, “you knew reading that message out loud would set Zayn off and cause you the perfect distraction”

 

The shame all over Rio’s face was enough of an answer “I didn’t know it would set off his heat I swear!” Rio turned to Zayn “I only wanted to get everyone’s attention diverted long enough for me to get a hold of the money and leave”

 

Zayn sighed “that was pretty shitty of you Rio” he glanced at Liam “but I’m not angry, been a long time coming”

 

Rio looked relieved until Louis started talking “alright” he said clapping his hands together “I think we have enough information here, all those in favor of voting Rio off the island raise your hand” Louis was the only one to do so.

 

“Seriously guys? You’re _still_ not seeing the trouble he’s brought on us so far? Does someone actually have to die for you guys to get it? How do we even know he’s telling the truth? All he’s done is lie since he got here”

 

“You can ask me” Rio said hurriedly “Harry you can use your voice, ask me” Rio was desperate to clear his name, giving Harry permission.

 

Harry looked troubled being put on the spot, “go on Haz, do it” Louis pushed him. Still Harry just looked uncertain before turning imploring eyes on Liam. Liam got it, Harry didn’t want to use his Alpha voice on Jamie, he could see how uncomfortable with it he was.

 

Sighing and bucking up Liam turned to Rio and looked him straight in the eyes, “Are you telling the truth?” he asked alpha voice ringing out full blast, making goose bumps run down everyone’s back.

 

“Yes” Rio answered immediately “I swear”

 

“All of it is true?” Liam continued

 

“All of it” came Rio’s response

 

“Have you left anything else out?

 

“No”

 

“Have you lied about anything else?”

 

“No” Rio repeated, and Liam turned to Harry and Lou, who just huffed.

 

"I don’t know what to do here Jamie” Harry said, rubbing Louis’ back “part of me wants to send you back to Mum, but lord knows how long you’ll stay before your off getting yourself into trouble again. I can’t send you back to your dad because I didn’t want you there in the first place, and you’re not going off on your own again, that is out of the question” he growled when Rio went to open his mouth

 

“I have a job!”

 

“Do they know you’re a seventeen year old Omega?”

 

Rio stayed silent,

 

“That’s what I thought”

 

Harry sighed and continued to rub Louis’ back, while everyone stayed silent letting him think.

 

“Li” he said quietly looking up at the Alpha, the two must have silently come to an agreement because all Liam did was nod giving Harry the ok before Harry was speaking again.

 

“You’re staying with us” everyone had a different reaction. Liam stayed stoically silent, Zayn grinned like it was Christmas, Louis made a coking noise and Niall popped a gummy bear into his mouth but he had a little smile on his face.

 

  
“I don’t suppose I could change your mind?” Rio asked him, although he was secretly happy about his brother wanting to keep him around he didn’t want him doing it for the wrong reasons. Louis already hated him, he didn’t need to be ostracized from another pack. Especially this one, this one was a little more personal.

 

“No” Harry said matter of fact “I don’t suppose you could” Rio sighed but nodded and Zayn went to him smiling and messing his curls up

 

“Welcome to the madness Rio, we needed another Omega around here”

 

“I was good with just two” Louis let his feelings known

 

“There’s going to be rules Rio” Harry said in a no nonsense tone “you’re not on your own anymore, and after the shit you’ve pulled you clearly can’t be trusted not to make reckless decisions” he pointed at him “you’re on a short leash, the smallest infraction and I’ll pull you on it, got it?”

 

Rio smiled his charming cheeky grin back in place “Sure bro, whatever you say”

 

Harry groaned “I’m so gonna regret this”

 

“Not to interrupt the happy moment” Niall said “but we still have the matter of getting the cash to-“ Niall drifted off and looked to Rio

 

“Donny”

 

“Donny” Niall filled in “we have till the end of the week. Any ideas?”

 

“I don’t want anyone going to that drop” Liam said “it’s too dangerous, we don’t know anything about these guys. It could be a trap”

 

“I don’t know much about Donny” Rio admitted “I usually only dealt with Billy”

 

There was a pause before Niall spoke again

 

“I know someone that can help”

 

* * *

 

 

Niall walked down the hall of the hotel, eyes scanning the numbers on the door until he got to room 303. Stopping he took a deep breath and then knocked waiting for the familiar face to answer the door, just as he was about to knock again the door swung open and a large Alpha stood before him.

 

“Niall” he said in surprise “what are you doing here?”

 

“Can I come in?” he asked politely, the Alpha looked out in the hallway before nodding his head

 

“Of course”

 

Niall stepped in as the door was closed behind him and looked around, “nice digs” he commented before turning to face the man “our security is living in more luxury than us, the bus is starting to smell funky”

 

Niall didn’t get a response, what he did get was himself thrown up against the door and a pair of hungry lips on his. Niall melted into the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion, only breaking apart when they both needed air

 

“I missed you” the man said brushing a thumb tenderly over his cheek

 

“I missed you too Mase” Niall said looking at him lovingly

 

“When are we going to stop this Ni? I’m tired of hiding. I’m tired of not being able to touch you whenever I want” Mason groaned running his hands down Niall’s body.

 

“It doesn’t feel right lying to them” Niall assumed by _them_ he meant Harry and Liam.

 

“I know, I know” Niall said kissing him again “I just need a little more time”

 

“How much time?” Mason emphasized

 

“I’m not sure” Niall whined

 

“You’re not planning on telling them at all are you?” Mason accused backing away from Niall  

 

“I _am_ ” Niall insisted “there’s just a lot going on right now, both Harry and Liam are at their limits. I don’t want to add to it”

 

Mason shook his head agitated “This goes against all my instincts Niall. We should have brought this to their attention months ago”

 

“It wasn’t the right time”

 

“When is the right time” Mason roared making Niall flinch, instantly he calmed himself and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist “I’m sorry” he breathed out putting his forehead against Niall’s “I’m just upset, you’ve been away from me for too long”

 

“I know, I’m sorry” Niall whispered “I don’t like it either, I don’t lie to the boys. I’m just-“ he searched for the right word “nervous I guess. If it comes down to it and I have to choose between you or the boys” he shakes his head “I couldn’t, I couldn’t do it Mase that would break me”

 

“Shhh” Mason said kissing his forehead “it won’t come to that sweetheart, I promise” Niall leaned into him letting the warmth and hardness of his body comfort him.

 

“I did come here for a reason ya know” Niall smiled into blue eyes that stood out against Mason’s dark hair that he kept cut close to his head.

 

“What’s that?” Mason said not really interested at all, to busy lifting the hem of Niall’s shirt up and pawing at his chest,

 

“Well I’ll tell you once you stop trying to disrobe me” he snipped

 

“Guess you won’t be telling me then” Mason said pulling his shirt off and attaching his mouth to one of Niall’s nipples and sucking hard, Niall moaned

 

“No fair” he pouted tilting his head back in pleasure, Mason took advantage of the opportunity and bit at Niall’s neck

 

“Don’t leave any marks you animal” Niall hissed causing him to bite harder “bloody wanker”

 

Mason grabbed Niall and tossed him on the bed landing on top of him “I seriously need to tell you something” Niall tried again but his voice came out breathy when Mason started unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“Can it wait?”

 

“No!’

 

“To bad” Mason said gruffly “I haven’t had you in forever and I’ll be damned if I have to wait any longer”

 

He yanked Niall’s jeans off along with his underwear and Niall was about to protest again when he felt the Alpha’s mouth wrap around his dick.

 

_It could wait_

 

* * *

 

Harry left Rio with Zayn on the bus to get him settled in a bunk, promising Rio that tomorrow they would be calling home to Mum to fill her in on the new changes much to the boy’s displeasure.

 

Right now he was currently pulling Lou to one of the vans they used to shuttle from the bus to venues.

 

“What are we doing” Louis asked him “And where did Niall go? He’s acting mighty mysterious”

 

“I don’t know” Harry said pulling the van door open “And I don’t care” he hoisted Louis inside who yelped in surprise

 

“What are you-“

 

“I haven’t been inside you in a week and it’s driving me bonkers” he kissed Louis pushing him down onto the bench seat

 

“You want to have sex in the van?” Louis asked him incredulous  

 

“Yeah, really bad”

 

Louis thought about it for a moment “ok” he shrugged and then smiled pulling Harry down to him.

 

“God I need you Lou”

 

Louis was panting body responding to Harry’s ministrations, always so quick to awaken at his touch.

 

“I shouldn’t give it you” Louis said but continued kissing Harry none the less “you know I don’t want that fucker here”

 

Harry groaned “he’s my brother Lou” Harry said ripping Louis’ shirt off him ignoring the boy’s cry of outrage “there’s a lot you don’t understand”

 

“That’s because you won’t tell me” Louis said angrily fumbling with the zipper on Harry’s pants

 

“I tell you as much as I can Lou” Harry said taking his own pants off putting an end to Louis’s struggle, and tugging the Omega’s off with one quick yank.

 

Louis threw his head back and spoke through gritted teeth when Harry went down on him “I don’t understand” he breathed in deep “fuck-why you can’t tell me?”

 

“I just can’t” Harry said distracted as he came back up Louis’ body and sucked on his neck

 

“Does this have anything to do with why you won’t mate me?” Louis demanded not letting up

 

Harry dropped his head onto Louis chest “please Lou. Not now” he groaned “we’ve have one hell of a day and I just want to be with you”

 

“You can’t avoid the subject forever Haz”

 

“I know” he nodded “just not tonight, please just let me be with you”

 

Louis stared at him not wanting to let it go but at the same time needing the Alpha just as bad, he nodded his head and Harry was back at it again.

 

“Fuck baby” he said kissing him again “you have no idea what you do to me” Louis moaned as Harry sucked down his neck “I can’t hold back Lou” Harry warned “I need you now”

 

Louis nodded his head getting his meaning, “it’s ok” he breathed out “want you Haz, want you inside me” Harry’s eyes burned green and he flipped Louis over “Christ your arse” he moaned rubbing his hands over Louis’ plush bum making him whine and wriggle.

 

“Hate that other people have seen it Lou” Harry said “Hate that other’s get to have what’s mine” Louis shook his head against the seat coming undone fast

 

“Haven’t taken anyone else in a while” he groaned out making the Alpha purr

 

“That makes me happy Lou, makes me so happy” Harry whispered seductively “such a good boy”

 

“Am good” Louis whined “come on Harry”

 

Harry growled and brought three fingered to Louis’ mouth “suck” he commanded and Louis did as he was told, sucking the fingers into his mouth and licking Harry’s fingers coating them with his saliva and sending shivers down Harry’s back by the feel of his tongue.

 

Once Harry knew it was enough he pulled his fingers from Louis mouth and quickly pushed two into Louis’ bum, making Louis cry out.

 

“Fuck your tight” Harry said moving his fingers in and out of Louis loosening him up

 

“Now Harry” Louis moaned, humping the seat trying to get some friction on his dick

 

“Not yet” Harry said screwing his eyes shut and adding another finger, trying to stop himself from ploughing into Louis.

 

“Harry I swear to god if you don’t get your cock inside me right now, I’ll-“ Louis’ sentence was put to an end when Harry finally lost it and pushed his throbbing dick into Louis’ tight bum.

 

Louis made a sound of satisfaction as Harry sunk all the way in “always so smart” Harry muttered above him marveling at the feel of Louis walls squeezing him.

 

“God every time I’m inside you gets better and better Lou”

 

“Harry” Louis croaked “ _move_ ”

 

 Harry did as the Omega requested and pulled out slightly before sinking back in and taking up a wild rhythm. Harry could tell he wasn’t going to last long and by the way Louis’ hips were rutting against the seat he wasn’t either. A sign that they had both been in desperate need of this.

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ bum and spread his cheeks trying to get in as deep as he could, hitting Louis’ sweet spot.

 

“Harder” Louis cried out when Harry found his prostate “fuck Haz do it harder”

 

Harry growled and rocked into the omega harder making Louis scream and Harry’s alpha preen in delight.

 

“You like it like that huh?” Harry grunted snapping his hips forward tearing little coked off sobs from Louis “like me fucking you hard, turning you over, pressing you down and giving it to you” Harry snarled “and you just _take_ it Lou, you love it don’t you”

 

“I love it” Louis cried out “fucking love it, just like this”

 

Louis couldn’t take it anymore, between the friction on his dick and the way Harry was sliding in and out of his hole he came. Shouting out Harry’s name he rode out the white hot pleasure of his orgasm and that was enough to make Harry come after.

 

Harry pulled out of Louis and swiped a finger at his hole, flipping him over he brought the finger to Louis’ mouth who sucked on it and moaned.

 

“Fucking hell” Harry said “Love seeing you do that, love seeing you taste me” Harry tangled and hand in Louis’ hair and kissed him roughly,

 

“I love you Lou” Harry moaned “if you believe anything let it be that. I _do_ love you” Louis laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling of the van.

 

“I know Harry” he said twirling a finger in one of his curls, he just didn’t know if it was enough.

 

“Do you love me too?” Harry turned beseeching green eyes to blue ones

 

“I’ll always love you Harry” Louis said looking back up to the ceiling “that’s the fucking problem isn’t it? I can’t _not_ love you”

 

“Don’t talk like that Lou” Harry said rubbing his tummy and letting his hands settle on his hip bones “I know things are complicated between us, but I just-“

 

“Its ok” Louis said “I get it” he smiled softly at Harry, he didn’t get it though. He didn’t understand why, if they loved each other why were they still seeing other people? Why were they still playing this game?

 

At first Louis was ok with it. Seeing other people meant Louis was free to do what he pleased, as long as it wasn’t another Alpha Louis was free to slut it up with whomever he wanted, and Harry as well.

 

It was ideal because of the positions they both were in, there were plenty of females and males alike dying to get their attention and they had the rare opportunity to pick and choose as they pleased. Louis liked that, it was different from back home where as an Omega he was expected to think and act a certain way. Now away from the judging eyes of his pack back in Doncaster he could shag whoever he wanted and no one thought twice about it. Except for Harry of course but that was something else entirely.

 

It worked for them. At least it did, until one night after a particularly kinky round of sex Harry and Louis laid in each other’s arms and Harry told him he had loved him. Louis said it back because he had known for a while that he was falling in love with the green eyed boy. That’s when things became more complicated. Louis stopped pulling at clubs, uncomfortable with anyone else other than Harry. Louis didn’t except Harry to stop shacking up with other people but he had hopped.

 

Harry never went as far as to bring anyone back to where Louis was sleeping or to fall in bed with the same person twice but still Louis was looking for something more. He wanted Harry, _all_ of Harry and for some reason the curly lad couldn’t give him that.

 

"You’re going to leave me aren’t you?” Harry whispered mournfully but with an edge to his voice

 

“Would you stop me?” Louis asked “Would you let me leave you”

 

“I’d kill any Alpha who came near you” Harry growled

 

“That’s not what I asked you” Louis snapped in no mood for Harry’s possessiveness, it was obnoxious and frankly really fucking unfair.

 

“If you’re asking if I would stop you from leaving me by mating you than I have no answer” Harry said

 

Louis bit his tongue “Well you better get one” he snapped “because I fucking love you, you selfish prick but I can’t do this forever” his voice cracked “it’s killing me Haz”

 

Harry looked at the Omega and whined heart breaking that Louis was upset and he was the cause of it “please don’t cry Lou”

 

“I’m not fucking crying Harry, I’m pissed off” he shouted “I don’t get you, you say you can’t commit to me but you tell me you love me, do you know what that does to my head” Louis was a mess “how do I know you’re not telling everyone you fuck the same thing?”

 

Harry recoiled like Louis had slapped him “God Lou” he said in disbelief “you know me, for however fucked up we are you _know_ me. I would never do that to you, I would never tell another I love them, you are the only one I love”

 

“Then why?” Louis’s voice came out broken

 

“You’re too important to me Lou, and if we mate I’ll lose you” his eyes flashed with pain, haunted by something Louis couldn’t see “I’ll ruin you” he cried “I’ll ruin everything”

 

Louis stared at Harry in horror, shocked by his words “why would you say that Harry? That’s not true”

 

“Don’t say that it isn’t true Louis, because it is” his voice held such conviction in it that Louis was rendered speechless “if you stay with me I’ll take and I’ll take until there’s nothing left of you” he said it with such a hollowed out voice, with no feeling at all and Louis wasn’t sure how to respond. So he said nothing at all until Harry nuzzled his neck snapping out of it,

 

“Love you”

 

Louis sighed “I love you too, but sometimes I wish I didn’t”

 

* * *

 

Liam leaned against the outside of the bus, breathing in the night air. His head was swirling with thoughts, thoughts about Rio, thoughts about Zayn, thoughts about his pack and how he was going to lead them all. So far he’s done a pretty shitty job.

 

 

Zayn almost died, Harry and Niall almost got shot, Rio was now staying with him and Liam didn’t even know what to think about that. Louis was his same old self but who knows how long that will last with the presence of Rio, splitting up Harry’s time. Liam was just a big bundle of self-doubt. He didn’t know if he could do this. He didn’t know if he could lead them and keep them safe, he didn’t know if he could be the Alpha they all needed.

 

Liam did what he always did when he found himself at the end of the road and nowhere else to go. He called his mum.

 

She picked up on the first ring “Liam darling” came her sweet voice “what’s wrong my son?”

 

Liam smiled “How do you know something’s wrong?”

 

 

“I know my boy” she shot back “now enough stalling tell me what’s bothering that beautiful mind”

 

Liam told her everything. From the past two weeks, starting with making the decision to form a new pack, to Zayn winding up in the hospital, he even mentioned Zayn’s heat leaving out the gritty details of course, and ending with the events of today. He expressed every ounce of uncertainty and worry he had letting it all flow out of him and his mother didn’t interrupt him once. Instead she stayed silent letting him run his mouth only humming to let him know she was still listening. When he was done Liam slumped down feeling defeated but ironically slightly less weighed down. 

 

“I just don’t know if I can do this Mum” he said into the phone “I’m scared, I’m scared I’m going to fail them”

 

Liam’s mom laughed from the other line, something he wasn’t expecting at all “Honestly darling I would be concerned if you weren’t”

 

Liam frowned as she continued “being an Alpha is one thing, but to be an Alpha of a pack is something entirely different”  he was beginning to see that.

 

“Me and your father were so proud when you presented” she gushed making Liam roll his eyes

 

“I know mum”

 

“We could tell you were special, you were always talented Liam” she told him “Always so ready to protect those you loved and when you started to sing I knew you would be successful someday, there was no doubt in my mind”

 

“What are you getting at here mom?”

 

“I’m trying to say that although I knew you were going to make your singing dreams come true, I knew you were always meant for _more_ ” she explained “I always knew you would break away from the pack someday, and I knew the second I watched you drive off with those four boys that you had found your new family” Liam felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

 

“You are ready for this son, those boy’s need you and you are doing a fine job of leading them. As long as you believe in them so shall they believe in you”

 

“But I don’t know what I’m doing half the time mum, I don’t know if I’m making the right decisions or if I’m mucking it all up. I just don’t know!”

 

“Just because you become an Alpha doesn’t mean you suddenly know everything Liam” she laughed at him “no one expects you to always have an answer, there will be more days spent not knowing what to do than there will be knowing”

 

“So what do I do?” he groaned

 

“You do what you think is right” she replied simply “has it ever failed you before?”

 

He shook his head “no” he said in a small voice

 

“You have a good heart Liam Payne, trust it and the rest will fall into place”

 

Liam leaned his head back against the bus and exhaled “You always make me feel better”

 

“That’s what mothers are for” Liam laughed at her

 

“I guess so, I love you mum”

 

“I love you to my boy, I know you’ll take good care of your boys. Make sure to take care of yourself as well”

 

“I will” he promised

 

“And Liam?” she said, Liam waited for her to continue “You hold onto Zayn, you deserve love”

 

Liam’s heart fluttered “I promise”

 

He told her he loved her one last time before hanging up feeling much better than he did before he had phoned home. All he wanted now was to touch Zayn, it was pretty late and Niall had yet to return and once Liam entered the bus again it was clear Harry and Lou weren’t back yet either.

 

The bus was silent and when Liam got to bunks he smiled at the image of Rio and Zayn in a bunk with a laptop in front of them playing Netflix, both completely passed out. Liam reached down and removed the laptop making sure to be quiet about it. He then gently slid his arms under Zayn and cradled him to his chest carrying him back to his own bunk.

 

“Li?” he mumbled sleepily

 

“Nope, the boogey man”

 

“Fuck off you lame twat”

 

Liam smiled, he was in love. “Where we going?”

 

“To my bed” Liam answered swinging Zayn down into his bunk pushing him against the wall “you were in bed with another guy”

 

“Yeah well he had better hair” Zayn mumbled “more to grab onto” he goaded snuggling down into the pillow.

 

“Cheeky” was all Liam said pulling his shirt off and sliding in next to Zayn

 

“Were going to talk about man handling tomorrow Liam. I can fucking walk”

 

“Do you think you’ll be winning that argument love?”

 

“Shut up and come be my pillow” Zayn huffed moving his head to Liam’s chest “S’all your good for”

 

Yeah he was definitely in love. 


	9. Chapter Nine

“We’ve got to get out here” Liam sighed, having just rolled out of bed and heading to the kitchenette where Niall was already eating a bagel slathered with cream cheese.

 

“Out of where?” he questioned, offering a bagel to Liam who shook his head and reached into the cupboard for some cereal.

 

“This bus” he clarified “this abandoned lot, with our security staying in a hotel two miles away. Its nuts!” he said pouring milk into a bowl “and some of the fans have caught on, sooner or later this place will be swarming with girls”

 

“Not a bad thing mate” Niall joked

 

“I’m surprised management has let us stay here this long” Liam pondered

 

“Well you didn’t exactly give them an option” Niall pointed out “went sort of psycho Alpha on them”

 

“I did not” Liam affronted

 

“You did Lemo” Niall insisted “gone is the innocent boy who showed up to his X-Factor audition with something to prove, in his place is an Alpha with a growling problem”

 

Liam turned from the sink where he was thoroughly washing a spoon “I do _not_ have a growling problem”

 

“I don’t know what you two are talking about, but yes Liam you do have a growling problem” Zayn said walking into the kitchen in just a pair of sweats “I should know”

 

Liam growled at them proving their point and making Niall and Zayn laugh out loud. Zayn grabbed the spoon from Liam’s hand and attacked the bowl of cereal he had prepared for himself,

 

“Hey that’s mine!” Liam said frowning at Zayn who just raised his eyebrows and offered Liam a bite who stared at it suspiciously “Seriously Liam, still with the spoon thing?”

 

“I’ll just have a bagel then” he muttered under his breath

 

Zayn turned his attention on Niall “Where did you run off to last night? Did you talk with whoever you think could help us?”

 

“Yeah” Niall said “he’s gonna take care of it” Niall obviously left out the sex that had happened in between that conversation. After Mason got over the fact that Niall had ‘recklessly’ put himself into a ‘hostile’ situation that he had no business entering without backup, he finally agreed to help them.

 

“Um ok?” Zayn said “what does that entail exactly?”

 

“He’s going to take care of the drop” Niall shrugged his shoulders “We just need Rio to contact these scumbags and then he’ll take care of the rest” Niall said not looking at either one of them. When he finally did look up from the lack of their response they were both just staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

“Ni” Liam started “who is this guy?”

 

Niall looked down again “Mason” he said a bit tightly

 

“Mason?” Liam said surprised “really?”

 

“Yupp”

 

“Huh” Liam said “Alright then, are you sure he’s ok with doing this?”

 

“He prefers to handle it actually” Niall said stopping the smile that was fighting to appear on his face when he thought of the way Mason looked when Niall gave him an apology blowjob.

 

“Since when are you friends with Mason?” Liam said innocently, truly curious but Zayn saw the way Niall tensed up. Interesting.

 

“Were not really” Niall said “I’ve talked to him time to time ya know? He is on our team” he said a bit defensively “he’s a good guy”

 

“I don’t disagree with you” Liam said with a puckered brow

 

Zayn stared at Niall until he met his eye, and Zayn knew. So Mason is the Alpha Niall’s been seeing, Zayn still wasn’t sure how he felt about it but he supposed it could be worse. He’d have to talk to him about it later but at that moment Louis and Harry came up front looking tired but holding hands.

 

“What’s going on?” Louis said yawning and pulling Harry down onto the couch so he could lay his head in his lap.

 

“Liam wants to get out of here” Niall answered only too happy to change the subject,

 

“To go where?” Harry asked

 

“I don’t know” Liam rubbed his head “we can’t stay here though”

 

“I know” Louis exclaimed “we can go back to the bungalow” he smiled up at Harry who kissed him in return.

 

“As much as I would love that” Liam said with a fond smile on his face “I was thinking more along the lines of London”

 

Louis shrugged “I’m cool with London” he answered “Harry already has a place there”

 

Liam nodded “I was thinking we could get a place for all of us” Liam said looking around “we are in the midst of forming a pack” he shrugged “this is the next step” he looked nervously at his bandmates waiting for their input. It was quiet for a moment before a huge grin broke out on Louis face,

 

“Fuck yes” he said “we can get a house with a pool” he sat up suddenly “and Zayn can have a room to do his art, and Niall can have the kitchen, and Haz we can have a closet that will finally fit all your hats, oh! And we have to have enough yard space to play football”

 

Harry laughed putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders “Calm down love” he said pulling Louis into his arms “we haven’t even started looking yet”

 

“Yeah but we can get one our assistants on it can’t we?” Louis said looking to Liam “they can take care of it and we can be moved in by then end of the week”

 

Liam looked at Louis’ hopeful face and pleading eyes, how could he resist that look “Sure Lou” he said smiling at the bright grin spreading on Louis face

 

“Whoohoo!” Louis cheered and tackled Harry to the ground peppering him with kisses. Rio chose that moment to come out looking barely alive and with red rimmed eyes stepping over Harry and Louis and going to sit next to Niall,

 

“It’s too fucking early” he grumbled unhappily and leaned into Niall

 

“Its ten thirty” Niall responded “even Zayn is awake”

 

“Too early” Rio pouted and closed his eyes when Niall started twirling his fingers in his curls.

 

“Alright” Liam said standing up “I’m going to get around and then talk with the team let them know of our plans and see who we can get on the house search”

 

“I’ll come with” Harry said raising his hand and standing up from the ground “this bus _is_ getting old”

 

* * *

 

The second Harry and Liam had left the bus Zayn turned to Niall “Can I talk to you?”

 

Zayn asked “alone?”

 

Louis frowned “What’s going on?” Niall shot daggers at Zayn

 

“Nothing, I just want to talk to Niall about something” Rio who was still leaning up against Niall peeked up at him “Does it have something to do with what we talked about the first day I was here”

 

“What did you talk about” Louis demanded “Why am I the only one out of the loop”

 

Niall rolled his eyes and addressed Zayn and Rio “Could you two be any more obvious? Seriously!”

 

“Niall” Louis shouted grabbing his attention “What is going on?”

 

Rio and Zayn looked to Niall who sighed dramatically “I’ve been seeing someone” he confessed

 

“What!” Louis perked up “Who? For how long? Why didn’t you tell us?” he paused “and more importantly why does _he_ know before me” Louis said referring to Rio.

 

“The little shit found out” Niall defended “I didn’t tell him” 

 

‘You know” Rio said “I do have a name, and regardless of what you people think ‘little shit’ isn’t it”

 

“No?” Louis said “could have fooled me”

 

“Something tells me it’s easy to fool you” Rio shot back, tired of Louis’ backhanded insults

 

“Fuck you”

 

Rio opened his mouth to make a cheeky comment when Niall swatted at his nose

 

“That’s enough” he said lightly “behave” surprisingly Rio shut up and turned away from Louis completely nuzzling into Niall’s side more. Zayn looked at Rio oddly, seems that he has a soft spot when it comes to Niall and vice versa.

 

“Anyways” Niall said “I’ve been seeing someone and I’d rather Harry and Liam not find out”

 

“Why?” Louis said genuinely surprised “what’s the big deal? You’ve never cared before? In fact you were always a little to forth coming with the details of your relationships” Louis laughed not getting it.

 

“I mean the only way they would possibly have an issue is if you were shagging an Alpha, and that’s just ridcu-“ Louis eyes got wide and the smile fell from his face “No, no, no” Louis said looking at Niall “Niall tell me you are not dating an Alpha”

 

“His names Mason” was all Niall said

 

Louis choked “His name!?”

 

“That was my reaction too” Zayn commented, causing Louis to turn on him

 

“You knew about this” he snapped “and you didn’t do something about it!?” he was baffled

 

“What did you want me to do Lou!”

 

“I don’t know knock some fucking sense into him, do you know how dangerous an Alpha and Beta pairing is”

 

“Can you guys stop talking like I’m not in the room” Niall said annoyed

 

“You don’t get to be in the conversation” Louis growled “Only sane people are allowed to talk right now, which apparently means I’m the only one who gets to talk because you’ve all lost your freaking minds!”

 

“Lou calm down” Niall said

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down Niall, how could you keep this from us?” Niall stood up and reached for Lou, catching him around the waist when he tried to get away.

 

“Lou” he said placating with his hands on his shoulders and making him look him in the eye “I’m fine. Everything is fine. Mason would never hurt me”

 

Louis looked into Niall’s eyes with a worried expression “You don’t know that” he croaked “I’m tired of the people I love getting hurt” he was also tired of the people he loved hurting him, thinking back to his night with Harry.

 

“I’m not going to get hurt Louis” Niall tugged him in for a hug “I promise” Louis hugged him back,

 

“You have to tell them” Louis said into his shoulder

 

Niall sighed and pulled back “I know” he relented “I’m going too, Mason’s getting impatient as well, I’m just waiting for the right moment”

 

“But soon?” Louis asked quietly, Niall nodded his head

 

“Soon”

 

After that Louis grilled Niall on Mason, how old was he? Did he ever get angry around Niall? Does he have any siblings? Can he cook? What does his O- face look like?

 

At that point Zayn could tell Niall was two seconds away from gouging his own eyes out.

 

“Hey Lou?” Zayn said interrupting him “Let’s go play some footie yeah?”  

 

“But I want to-“

 

“Let’s go Lou” Zayn said standing up and hauling Louis with him “grab the ball” Louis pouted but obediently followed Zayn outside grabbing the ball that laid by the door.

 

Niall breathed a sigh of relief “thank god”

 

“You mean Zayn” Rio said from the couch where he was still laying with his eyes closed “I know the two are easily confused” Niall snorted at the boys joke, studying him.

 

Rio was always cheeky but there was something off about him Niall noticed, he had dark circles under his eyes and there was an underlying tiredness in his sarcastic tone.

 

“What’s going on with you?” Niall said walking over to the couch and lifting Rio’s feet to sit down

 

Rio cracked an eye open and looked at Niall before closing it again and answering “Nothing”

 

“Hey” Niall shook him to get his attention “I may not be an Alpha, but that doesn’t mean I won’t come down on you for lying” he looked at Rio “Either you tell me or I rat you out to Harry”

 

“Who do you think you think he’ll be more upset with?” Rio said “Me or you? Because if you rat me out you can bet you’re coming down with me”

 

“I’ll go tell Harry and Liam about Mason right now” Niall said “you look like shit, I won’t risk something happening to you because you’re blackmailing me”

 

“Your bluffing” Rio said, making Niall scoff and move to stand up

 

“Alright!’ Rio said flipping onto his back as Niall sat back down

 

“It’s nothing really” Rio insisted “I’m just a bit tired” he explained “I’ve been on every kind of suppressant the market has to offer for a good four years” he looked down and played with the hem of his shirt my body just isn’t use to not taking them.

 

Niall gapped at him “What? Are you like going through withdrawal?”

 

Rio laughed “It’s not that bad” he said “but that’s one way to describe it, just on a smaller scale” 

 

“What the hell Rio?” Niall frowned “why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Because I’m fine Niall” he moaned ‘it’s not a big deal”

 

“It is a big deal Rio” Niall argued “and you keeping things from us is what keeps getting you in trouble”

 

“I told you” Rio said quietly making Niall’s face soften

 

“Yeah you did” Niall admitted “and I’m glad” Rio gave him a small smile “but this is something that needs to be brought to the attention of your brother”

 

“No” Rio whined “I don’t want him to worry, I’ve put enough on his plate as it is” Rio looked at Niall with pleading eyes “please Niall” he begged “just keep this between us, I’ll be fine I swear. I’ve seen this happen to other Omega’s. It’s uncomfortable but it’s not life threatening”

 

“Will it get worse?” Niall asked him

 

“At first” Rio said “but then it gets better, and eventually I’ll start getting heats again then my body chemistry should balance itself out and everything is back to normal. In the meantime I just have to drink lots of water and get as much rest as I can”

 

Niall stared at him intensely “if you are lying to me and I find out you won’t have to worry about Harry or Liam because you’ll be answering to me” instead of laughing Niall off with a joke like he usually does Rio only nodded

 

“I’m not lying’

 

“Alright, then I’ll keep this between us” he stood up “where are you going?” Rio asked

 

“I’m getting you some god damned water” Rio grinned at that

 

“Aww who knew you would make such a good nurse maid?” ahh, there was the Rio they all knew.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re still shit at this game” Louis said getting the ball from Zayn again and kicking it into their makeshift goal

 

“You’re just annoyingly good” Zayn grumbled out of breath, falling to the grass and leaning his elbows on his knees trying to catch his breath.

 

“I won’t argue with you there” he said sitting down next to him and offering him a water bottle, which Zayn took gratefully.

 

“So” Louis said “we haven’t had a lot of time to talk since well _everything_ ” he grinned “tell me all the nitty gritty details”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes “I’m not disclosing any information to you about me and Liam’s sex life Lou”

 

“Oh come on” Louis said “you have to give me something, I mean I had to watch you guys mope and tip toe around each other for years, _years_ Zayn do you know how maddening that was for me?”

 

“It was worse for me!” Zayn refuted

 

“Come on Zayn!” Louis punched him in the arm

 

“Ow! Alright geez” he relented fending Louis off with his hands “I don’t know” he said “things are really good for a change, it’s all kind of new mate” he shrugged

 

“You are the worst” Louis scolded “give me more than that?”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“I want to know about the sex!” Louis exploded “this is the first heat you’ve experienced with someone fucking you through it” Louis was very blunt “it’s a big moment for an Omega, and as your fellow Omega it’s only right that we gossip about it”

 

“I don’t know about that Lou” Zayn laughed

 

“Did you talk to Rio about it?” Louis asked angrily and crossed his arms

 

“No!” Zayn groaned “come on Lou” Louis did nothing but sit there and Zayn felt himself giving in when he saw the hurt look in his eyes.

 

“Alright” he sighed “the sex was amazing” Louis grinned “like beyond amazing, Liam was just like-“

 

“Amazing?” Louis finished his sentenced and cackled at him

 

“Yeah, he was great” Zayn laughed “you should have seen him Lou, the way he gets when we’re fucking” Zayn shook his head “there’s nothing hotter”

 

“Speak for yourself” Louis scoffed “harry freaking purrs when we have sex” Zayn scrunched up his nose and made a face at Louis who ruffled his hair in return.

 

Both of them laughing there was a pause before Zayn took a leap of faith “He knotted me” Zayn blurted out.

 

“I’m sorry” Louis laughed “Can you repeat that because for a second there it sounded like you just said Liam fucking _knotted_ you” Zayn just looked at him.

 

“No way” Louis shook his head “this is just too much”

 

“It just happened!” Zayn was quick to say “he couldn’t stop it and I didn’t really want him too”

 

“Well of course you didn’t want him to you were in heat!” Louis shouted “Liam should have known better!”

 

“It wasn’t his fault Lou”

 

“Really? Did someone force him to do it? Was there someone standing over Liam with a gun to his head demanding that he pop a knot inside you?”

 

“ _Louis_ ” Zayn frowned, a little thrown off by his reaction

 

“You two have been together for less than a week, you went through one heat together, your first heat with an actual person might I add and he’s already knotted you?” Louis shook his head and continued on in anger,

 

“Do you know how big of a deal this is Zayn?”

 

“Well aware Lou, thank you”

 

“I’m just saying it’s a little careless of Liam, this puts you guys into a hard position, knotting is meant for mated couples, it’s a little slutty for-“

 

“Don’t finish that sentence” Zayn growled at him “I love him Lou, you know that” Zayn said hurt by Louis reaction.

 

Louis looked at him before sighing and running a hand through his hair “I’m sorry” he groaned “god I’m sorry Z, your right I didn’t mean too” he cut himself off and stood up “I have to go” he stuttered “I just need to, I need to go”

 

“Lou wait” Zayn said standing up, now worried

 

“Please Zayn just give me some space, yeah?” Louis set off

 

“Louis wait” Zayn called after him but Louis only quickened his pace and Zayn let out a hiss of frustration when his phone started ringing.

 

Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Anthony, watching Louis retreat he decided it was best to let him go.

 

“Hey Anth” he said answering the phone his voice downtrodden

 

“Zayn, you alright mate?” Anythony asked him “it’s been a while”

 

“I’m good Anth” Zayn said “how bout you, you alright?”

 

“I’m good bro” and Zayn found himself smiling at his friends voice not realizing how much he missed him. He loved his boys but it felt good to interact with someone who wasn’t caught up in all the drama right now.

 

“Thought I’d be seeing you here soon?” Anthony told him, hinting that Zayn hadn’t shown up to crash on his couch.

 

“Yeah” Zayn said drawing it out “kind of a long story”

 

“Well I’d love to hear it mate, but I’ve got work in a bit” he apologized “listen I’m calling for a reason” he said “I ran into Lincoln at the pub last night”

 

Zayn felt his heart stop and his throat go dry “yeah?” he croaked out

 

“Yeah” Anthony went on “he’s asking about you?” Zayn didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t seen or thought about Lincoln in years.

 

“Is that right?” Zayn faked indifference but by Anthony’s smug voice he could tell he wasn’t fooling him.

 

“Yupp, he asked for your number”

 

“Did you give it to him?” Zayn rushed out

 

“Of course not” Anthony sounded truly offended “I told him if you wanted to talk to him then he would be the first to know” Zayn’s shoulders sunk in relief

 

“Oh” was all he said

 

“So?” Anything hedged after an awkward silence

 

“So what?” Zayn asked confused

 

“So do you want to talk to him?” Anthony said exasperated “because I’ll tell ya what mate, he was pretty insistent and something tells me he isn’t giving up” That sounded like Lincoln Zayn thought.

 

“I don’t know” Zayn whispered “I haven’t seen him or talked to him since I left home”

 

“I know” Anthony laughed “do you want me to give him your number then?”

 

Zayn had to think about this. Lincoln was the first guy Zayn had ever had sex with, before he had even presented. At the time Zayn knew Lincoln was an Alpha seeing as he was a couple years older. Once Zayn had presented they continued their relationship but had never shared Zayn’s heat together.

 

Zayn never even told any of the boys this, they knew he wasn’t a virgin but Zayn had lead them to believe that it had been taking by a girl. Which yes, he did sleep with girls before the X-factor and even during but Lincoln had been his first ever. And lord knows there was a lot of history between the two. Lincoln only ever brought trouble to Zayn’s life, and he had Liam now there was really no reason to be in contact with Lincoln. So Zayn didn’t have an excuse for his answer,

 

“Uh sure, yeah you can give it to him”

 

“You’re sure?” Anthony asked hesitantly, Zayn squeezed his eyes shut

 

“I’m sure”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam and Harry sat in a conference room at the hotel their team was currently staying at, both with happy looks on their faces.

 

“This is great” Harry said to him, everyone had left the room and it was now just the two of them there “Maria is going to look for a house for us, Management seems to be on board with everything, Paul couldn’t be happier, and Louis is going to be ecstatic”

 

Liam nodded his head “things are looking up”

 

“Yes they are!” Harry offered Liam his fist who bumped it back dutifully, when there was a knock at the door and Mason was poking his head in.

 

“Mason” Liam said jumping up “Come in Mate” he said inviting him in and shaking his hand shutting the door after him.

 

“Hey boys” he greeted friendly “I’ll only be a few minutes” he said not sitting down “Niall’s told me about the trouble your in”

 

Liam’s face flushed but he nodded “We really appreciate you helping us Mason”

 

“It’s no problem” Mason said “I have experience handling this type of thing. Experience and training” he clarified when Harry frowned, making it clear that it was previous security jobs that lead him to this experience.

 

“I don’t want you boys to worry about this anymore” he nodded “I’ll take care of it, I’m meeting them tonight”

 

“You should take someone with you” Liam said “I don’t want you to go alone” he didn’t want anything to happen to the Alpha.

 

Mason only shook his head “Short of Paul there is no one else I trust with the information, if this gets out it would cause a scandal”

 

Liam looked to Harry who just shrugged “I could come with you” Liam offered

 

‘Absolutely not” Mason shot him down right away “Paul would have my head not to mention my job if I let you come. Don’t worry Liam these guys are low lifes but they won’t risk making an attempt on my life they know the price. All they want is the money.”

 

“If you’re sure”

 

“I’m sure” Mason flashed them a pearly white smile, he really was handsome “I’ll text you when it’s done”

 

“Alright mate, thanks again” Harry said standing up and shaking his hand, Mason headed for the door but before he left he paused with his hand on the door handle and turned back around

“I was wondering” he said in a voice much different to the authoritative one he usually used “If I could talk with the two of you when all this is over?”

 

Liam’s brow furrowed in confusion “Is everything ok?  


 

“Yeah, I just have something I’d like to discuss with you two”

 

Liam looked to Harry again who just shrugged again “Of course” Liam said, you know where to find us. Mason nodded before taking his leave.

 

He loved the Irish lad but he’s giving him enough time, it’s clear he didn’t gave intentions of telling the two Alpha’s anytime soon , so he was taking matters into his own hands.

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Zayn got back to the bus he expected to find Louis there. When he didn’t he immediately called his phone and when he didn’t answer he began to panic a bit.

 

“You’re sure he didn’t come back?” Zayn said for the fourth time

 

“Were positive” Niall rolled his eyes “we’ve been here the whole time Zayn, unless Lou has the ability to become invisible then no, he hasn’t come back. What happened anyways, did you two fight?”

 

“Not really” Zayn said “but he was upset when he left and I’m just worried”

 

“Maybe he went to find Harry” Rio offered

 

Zayn had thought of that which is why he also called Harry’s cell and Liam’s neither of them answered.

He was about to go out and look for Louis himself when Harry and Liam came back on the bus, without Louis.

 

“Why haven’t you been answering your phones” he shouted at them, Liam instantly went to Zayn’s side sensing his anxiety.

 

“We left them here” Harry said slowly “what’s the matter?”

 

“Have you guy’s seen Lou?”

 

“No why?” Harry was on alert now “where is he Zayn?”

 

“ _I don’t know_ ” Zayn seethed “that’s why I’ve been trying to call you guys!”

 

“Calm down Z” Liam said touching his arm “What happened?”

 

Zayn took a deep breath feeling grounded by Liam’s touch “we were talking and I may have said something that upset him and he ran off, and now he’s not answering his phone”

 

All color in Harry’s face drained at his words “what did you say to him, Zayn what did you say?”

 

Zayn glanced at Niall before answering “We were talking about my heat” he declared “he wanted to know and I told him about Liam knotting me” he let loose the information, Niall and Rio would have found out eventually anyways.

 

“Fuck!” Harry moaned “fucking hell” he tugged at his hair “I have to find him, I need to find him right now” Harry was hysterical pulling out his phone and dialing Louis’ number but having just as much luck as Zayn.

 

“Shit” he threw his phone in anger

 

“Harry” Liam said voice sharp but soothing “we’ll find ok, he wouldn’t go far”

 

“You don’t understand” Harry looked at him with piteous eyes “It’s a touchy subject for him”

 

“I know “Liam mollified “we’ll find him Haz”

 

Harry shook his head “I’ve got to find him” and before anyone else could say another word Harry had already run off the bus.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn, Liam, Rio and Niall all sat in silence on the bus.

 

The atmosphere was stifling and the air was filled with anxiety. Each boy lost in his own thoughts. Niall was jumpy and kept looking at his phone, it was getting later and Zayn assumed he was worried for Mason. Rio was asleep on the couch dead to the world, and the only thing keeping Zayn from going crazy with guilt about Louis and guilt about his phone call with Anthony was Liam’s presence.

 

Liam pulled Zayn close to his side, tilting his chin up he kissed him thoroughly making Zayn’s toes curl. “I can feel you ya know” he said tapping his head “I know what you’re feeling” Zayn doubted that.

 

“It’s not your fault” he said “Louis asked and you didn’t know it upset him so much” Zayn nodded

 

“I know, doesn’t mean I still don’t feel like shit. He’s my best mate”

 

“I know love” he kissed Zayn’s temple “it’s between him and Harry, they’ll work it out” Zayn just nodded and swung his feet on the couch and leaned back into Liam.

 

“What else is going on?” Liam asked him tracing a finger down his spine “this isn’t just about Lou, is it?” Zayn didn’t regret the knotting but ever since it happened Liam has been more perceptive to his feelings and he was already pretty perceptive before, this was the only downside to it. When Zayn had something to hide.

 

He knows he should probably mention the Lincoln thing to Liam, after all Lincoln had been studying in America and he only just returned to Bradford. Zayn was headed for London it’s not like he was planning on meeting up. He only agreed for Anthony to give him his number so they could chat and maybe catch up, they were friends.  But for some reason he felt compelled to keep it from Liam, hence the large amount of guilt he was feeling at the moment.

 

“I’m just worried about Lou” Zayn said “and Mason and Harry” he sighed “I’m just worried in general” Liam seemed to accept his answer only solidifying Zayn’s spot in hell.

 

“I know, me too” he sighed and kissed Zayn “they’ll be ok Z” he whispered kissing his neck “I’ll make sure of it”.

 

Zayn was about to answer when his phone rang, _god what now_. His mood changed quickly when he saw it was Louis,

 

“Lou!” yelled into the phone “Lou where are you? We’re all looking for you, it’s getting late”

 

“Zayn” he heard Lou’s voice say, and he could tell he had been crying which is worrying in itself because Lou didn’t cry often.

 

“Yeah it’s me, I’m right here” Zayn said “where are you I’ll come get you”

 

“Just you” Louis said, Zayn looked to Liam who shook his head letting him know he heard him “I’ll come Lou where are you?”

 

“Just you Z, promise?” Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes “I promise” he said making Liam’s eyes narrow.

 

“I’m at the hotel” he said “on the fifth floor room 525, come please”

 

‘I’m on my way Louis” Zayn promised “just sit tight ok?” Zayn hung up and stood

 

“You aren’t going by yourself” Liam said immediately

 

‘”Yes I am Liam” Zayn said firmly “you need to let me talk to him alone” Liam shook his head and started to argue again, Zayn was prepared to fight him tooth and nail he wouldn’t let Liam dictate on this one. Thankfully he didn’t have too, Niall intervened before they came to heads

 

“Li” he said “let him go alone”

 

Liam sighed heavily “fine” he said “but text me as soon as you get to him ok?”

 

“Fine” Zayn said standing on his toes to kiss Liam who grabbed him and deepened the kiss “I love you” he said making Zayn blush, uncomfortable with the affection in front of other people.

 

“Me too” he said quickly “I have to go” he turned on his heel and grabbed Harry’s car keys off the table

 

“Wait” Zayn frowned and turned when he heard Rio’s voice “I’m coming with you” that had everyone frowning, Zayn thought he was asleep.

 

“No offense Rio” Zayn said “but you aren’t exactly Louis’ favorite person”

 

Rio scoffed and threw the blanket he was wrapped in off him to stand up “Don’t I know it” he pulled on his tennis shoes “look, I know the guy hates me but I can help” when Zayn looked at him skeptically Rio elaborated.

 

“I can explain some things to him” he said “things about Harry that might help him understand everything better. Just trust me on this”

 

Zayn thought about it for a second and then shrugged, he didn’t want to waste any more time arguing about it. He just wanted to get to Louis.

 

“Alright fine let’s go” he said turning and rushing off the bus just like Harry had.

 

“Be careful” Liam hollered after them.

 

 

* * *

 

When Zayn and Rio finally found Louis they entered his room with a key they got at reception.

“Lou?” Zayn called out looking around the room but not seeing Louis until he heard a scuffle behind the fancy bar that was built in the room.

 

Rushing behind it Zayn found Louis on the floor leaning against the wall with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Louis asked eyes flashing a bright blue and his teeth bared.

 

“He wanted to come Louis” Zayn said holding his hands out in a placating gesture

 

“Can’t imagine why” Louis muttered before taking a swig from the bottle, by the looks of it Louis hadn’t had too much but enough to cloud his mind.

 

“Believe it or not” Rio said stepping forward and sitting down next to Louis “I’m trying to help you”

 

“If that were true” Louis sneered at him “you’d be hightailing your ass out of here”

 

“I know why your upset” Rio said ignoring all the warning signs that Louis was about to snap

 

“Zayn, I don’t know why you brought him here but if you don’t get him out of my face I’ll kill him” he threatened “I swear to god”

 

Before Zayn could say anything Rio spoke first “Look” Rio snapped “I know you don’t like me, and I get it, I really do. But there are things about my brother you don’t understand and I would like to explain them to you. So if you could find it within yourself to shut the fuck up” he paused “then I’d like to get around to the story telling”

 

Zayn held his breath and waited for Louis’ reaction “You know” Louis said “If I didn’t hate you so much I would actually really like you”

 

Ok, Zayn thought not sure that made sense but he’s just glad Louis wasn’t wrapping his hands around Rio’s throat in an attempt to end him. Rio took Louis’ answer as the go head to keep talking, Zayn just sat down on the other side of Louis.

 

“I’m guessing the reason your held up in a hotel room nursing a bottle of cheap vodka is because Zayn here told you about Liam knotting him” Rio said “I’m also guessing that the reason it bothers you so much is because Harry hasn’t done the same with you” Louis just took another swig of the bottle.

 

“But you want him to don’t you?” Rio said not really looking for an answer “and Harry won’t. Am I right?”

 

“Do you want a fucking prize?” was Louis’ graceful response

 

“Did Harry ever tell you about how his father died?”

 

Both Louis and Zayn looked at Rio in surprise “he-he didn’t tell me he did die” Louis breathed “he doesn’t talk about him much but I always assumed-“

 

“That’s what I thought” Rio said

 

“What happened?” Louis asked him all sense of animosity towards Rio gone for the time being

 

Rio looked him straight in the eyes “He killed him”

 

“Excuse me!?” Louis said sitting up a tad “What did you just say”

 

“There’s a lot you have to understand” Rio sighed messing up his curls “it’s complicated. And I’m not even sure of all the details myself, but I’ll do my best to explain” he took a deep breath

 

“Harry’s father was the Alpha of their pack. He was a good man from what I hear, and Harry loved him. Me mum did as well” Rio started playing with his hands “When my mum was pregnant with Harry, they couldn’t have been happier. Around the time of Harry’s birth the pack in Holmes Chapel was at war with a neighboring pack.”

 

Louis and Zayn frowned, it was unusual for packs to go to war anymore, usually they just negotiated and fought through politics instead of violence. However it was a different time and probably not as unusual as it is today.

 

“Des was away a lot” Rio said “months at a time” he shook his head “war between two packs is a nasty thing you know? Wolves killing wolves, it messes with your mind” he tapped his head in emphasis.

 

“He changed, my mum says it’s like a poison had entered his body”

 

“And the war?” Zayn asked “how long did it last?”

 

“Fourteen years” Rio said shocking them

 

“Over _what_ ” Louis hissed

 

“Land mostly” Rio said “but I’m getting to that, Harry was about twelve when Des started acting different. He became hard and mean, and when he was home it was never to spend any time with Harry”  he hedged “he became violent” Rio whispered “he blamed Harry”

 

“Blamed Harry for what?” Louis asked hanging onto every word

 

“For me” Rio said it so softly that Zayn wasn’t even sure he heard it at all, luckily Rio continued talking.

 

“Four years after my mom had Harry she had me” Rio said “she had me with my dad, he was an Alpha of a pack a couple towns over. She had grown up with him, they used to be a thing I guess” Rio scrunched is nose in disgust “They were going to mate, until my Mum met Harry’s dad. One day my dad was in Holmes Chapel for business and he saw my mum. She made a mistake” Rio defended her not even noticing that he unknowingly was calling himself that mistake.

 

“She loved Harry’s dad. But she was an Omega whose husband was at war and raising a four year old on her own, while trying to keep the pack together and going through heats alone”  Rio sighed and Zayn could tell this story was hard for him to convey.

 

“When my dad was in town an old spark must have struck again and my mom went into heat that day” Rio shrugged “the rest is pretty self-explanatory”

 

“Your mom got pregnant with you”

 

Rio smiled “that’s right” he wiggled a little and then the smile faded away “she was scared and lonely and she was losing the man she loved right before her eyes and she couldn’t do anything to stop it”

 

“What happened?” Zayn asked tentatively

 

“My father left after her heat, known the wiser” Rio supplied “when my mom found out she was pregnant with me she didn’t know what to do, so she did what she thought was right. She told Des that I was his”

 

Both Louis and Zayn gasped “He knew it wasn’t true though. And before I was born my mom confessed”

 

“Was he angry?’

 

“He accepted it. He was hurt but at the time he understood why, and he forgave her. He told her that everything was going to be ok. That they would work it out and that they would raise me together and he would treat me like his own. They agreed to not tell my father.”

 

“That obviously didn’t work out” Louis said

 

“No it didn’t” Rio laughed bitterly “The worse the war got the worse Des got. I remember the first time I saw him hit Harry. I was only six but I remember it perfectly” Rio had a faraway look in his eyes “he never touched me. Not once. After a while he stopped acknowledging my presence all together. I knew he wasn’t my father, my mother had told me when I was old enough to understand. Whenever he was around Harry made sure that I wasn’t” he smiled “he was always protecting me, but it wasn’t me that needed protecting. It wasn’t me he wanted to hurt” Louis whimpered at that

 

“I heard him one night” Rio said sadly “he was drunk and he had just come home in what was months. Harry was fourteen. He kept screaming and screaming at Harry ‘this is all your fault boy, you’ve ruined everything. You’ve ruined my life’” Rio took another deep breath “In his mind Harry should have prevented me from happening. He left Harry to look after Mum and he failed, that’s the way he saw it”

 

“That’s insane” Zayn said “he was just a kid”

 

“Des wasn’t himself by the end” Rio said “he wasn’t the same Man who taught Harry to shift or who made my mother fall in love with him. Somewhere along the line he lost touch with reality, I remember the look in his eyes” Rio shivered

 

“That same night I saw him yelling at Harry I knew what was going to happen, I was only eight” Rio said with pain in his voice “I couldn’t help him, so I got my Mum” there was shame in his words “she told me to leave but I stayed. She tried to intervene and when she did things got violent” Zayn was afraid to hear what came next.

 

“He started beating her, and Harry lost it” Rio shook his head “I’ve never seen him act that way before, it’s probably why he’s so mellow now. He was only fourteen he hadn’t even presented yet. Des was a full blooded Alpha with years of war experience under his belt” Rio took the bottle from Louis and took a big gulp.

 

“When Harry saw him hit Mum I think that was the last straw, he attacked Des. I was sure he was going to kill Harry.” He shook his head “I was wrong.”

 

“Oh god” Louis said

 

“He killed him?” Zayn asked

 

“Slashed his throat” Rio answered, Louis closed his eyes and Zayn swore.

 

“I think he was more surprised than Des, the look on his face” Rio shook his head again “He looked down at his claws like he couldn’t believe what he had just done. The look on Des’s face was even weirder”

 

“How do you mean” Zayn said

 

“There was a split second before he died, where I saw his face. It looked almost peaceful” Rio said “like he was happy it was over. Harry still hasn’t forgiven himself”

 

“He has to know he was only protecting himself and Anne”

 

“Logically he knows that yes, but he was only fourteen years old when he killed his own father. A man he used to love deeply. A man who turned on him”

 

“So what are you saying?” Louis asked

 

“In his mind he knows he did what he had too, eventually Harry Mum and I, we moved past it. Harry presented when he was sixteen and that’s when he really came into himself. He got into singing he was charming as hell” Rio smiled “he tried out for X-factor and he got _out_ ”

 

“That’s when you left to live with your father” Zayn said, and Rio nodded

 

“My mom told him the truth after Des died. She didn’t want both her sons to be fatherless. I would stay with him over the summer, but once Harry left I moved in with him for good. The pack in Holmes Chapel didn’t exactly approve of me” he smiled sheepishly “I was the dirty little mistake that they all wanted to hide. It’s a scandal for the mate of an Alpha to have a child to another man, it made the pack look weak. Once Des died I was just an ugly reminder. So when Harry left, there was no reason for me to stay.”

 

“The point is” Rio said not wanting to dwell on his own story “is even though Harry knows what he did was justifiable, every time he’s with you Louis, he hears his father’s voice in his head. Telling him how he ruined Mum, how he ruined their lives.”

 

Louis thought back to their conversation from the other night _ill ruin you Lou_ Harry had said, and Jesus Christ Louis had no idea, no idea that any of this had happened.

 

“All he remembers is his Mum sleeping with another man when she was mated to his father and his father never letting him forget that until the day Harry ended his life” Rio tilted his head and took another sip of vodka

 

“And with that comes a whole lot of commitment issues”

 

 

Louis looked like he was about to cry again “he won’t tell me this” he shook his head “he will never tell me, I’ve always known something was up and he always told me to leave it alone” Louis looked to Rio “how am I supposed to fix it if he won’t talk to me”

 

Rio sighed “that’s what I’m trying to say here. You can’t fix it. He killed his own father, and Harry has never talked to another human being about it since that day” Zayn felt his eyes bulge again.

 

“He shuts down, it’s right scary” Rio shuddered “he gets this lifeless look in his eyes and his voice becomes robotic. Eventually Mum stopped trying and I never dare bring it up” Rio looked at Louis and offered him the bottle back

 

“I guess why I’m telling you all this is because Harry can’t. I can tell he loves you, he’s never acted the way he does with you with anyone else, and Harry’s been with a lot of people” he snorted “he does love you, as much as he’ll let himself love you.” Rio looked genuinely distraught “I’m not sure if he’ll ever be able to give you what you want or what you need. And it’s up to you to decide if what he has to offer is enough. I love my brother and I am forever grateful to him, but I’ll understand if you decide it’s not.”

 

Louis stared at Rio for a few moments pain in his eyes and Zayn felt like he could physically see the toll this was taking on him.

 

“Thank you for telling me” Louis whispered the first sincere words he’s ever spoken to Rio “just thank you.”

 

Rio only nodded his head and Zayn put a comforting hand on Louis’ back. When Louis finally did looked up at him Zayn almost started crying himself by the broken and defeated look in his eyes.

 

“Z call Liam would ya? I want to go back now”

 

“Their actually already here” Zayn confessed “Liam and Harry” he had gotten Liam’s text right before Rio finished his story. Apparently Harry had tracked Louis’ phone just like he had taught him and knew he was at the hotel. Only problem was Zayn had taken Harry’s car, so Liam drove him here trying to stop him from barging in.

 

Louis only nodded his head “let’s go then yeah?” he stood up unsteady on his feet and headed for the door. Rio stood up as well to follow but Zayn stopped him with a hand to his arm “Rio” he began “Do Harry and your Mum know that you saw it happen? Do they know you saw the whole thing?” Rio looked away and shook his head

 

“No. I’d like to keep it that way” Zayn nodded in understanding

 

“I won’t say anything, and Rio? Thank you for this. I don’t know how much it helped but he needed to know”

 

“Yeah” he said “I just wish it didn’t feel so awful”

 

 

* * *

 

When they got down to the lobby Zayn could see Harry pacing back and forth with Liam trying to calm him down. When the Two Alphas saw them Harry’s face lit up and Liam just looked relieved.

 

Running to Louis Harry grabbed him and crushed him to his chest so tightly Zayn winced for him. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to run off?” Harry said into his hair “Do I need to get you a leash”

 

“A little to kinky for my tastes love, but I’ll try anything once”

 

Harry just laughed “You’re not funny, you’re so not funny but I’m so happy to see you” he kissed Louis who let him and kissed back with just as much hunger “I was worried so worried baby” he whispered in his ear “don’t do that again. Ever again do you hear me?”

 

“We have a lot to talk about” was all Louis said and Zayn watched the worried expression etch itself on Harry’s face, who nodded.

 

“I know” he said “I know.” Harry saw Rio then,

 

“What are you doing here?” Louis looked behind him at Rio who god bless him looked absolutely beat,

 

“We worked things out” Louis answered for him “Just leave it ok?” Louis said to Harry who was about to question further.

 

Zayn walked to Liam who engulfed him in his embrace “I fucking love you” Zayn said

 

“I love you too” Liam said but he was frowning “are you ok? What happened here?”

 

“Don’t ask me” Zayn said “don’t ask me because I really can’t tell you. It’s not my business” Zayn tried to send as many feelings of trust through their growing bond and it must have worked because Liam only kissed him and nodded his head

 

“Ok”

 

“Let’s go home Li” Zayn said “I’m tired but I also want you to fuck me at the same time” Liam chuckled

 

“I can get on board with that”

 

Rio road back with Zayn and Liam letting Louis and Harry ride back by themselves. Zayn didn’t know what was going to happen between the two but he was very scared for both his packmates.

 

“How did the drop go?” Zayn asked suddenly, completely forgetting that Mason was supposed to be meeting the dealers tonight.

 

“Mason took care of it” Liam said “that’s one bit of good news. Texted me right before we came here. I’m assuming everything went ok”

 

“Boy do I owe that guy a huge thank you” Rio laughed nervously from the back seat

 

“You sure as hell do” Liam growled looking at him sternly in the rear view mirror.

 

Both cars got back around the same time, and Liam made sure to text Paul keeping him informed of the basics. When they got out of the car Zayn was happy to see that Louis at least had a smile on his face and he and Harry were holding hands. Although Zayn could tell things weren’t exactly as they usually were either. There was a certain tension between the two that didn’t exist before.

 

“I’m starving” Louis said following Liam, Zayn and Rio onto the bus “lets order Chinese, no wait let’s get pizza, no no lets run to Nandos! Hey why did you stop moving-“

 

Louis froze when he saw what the holdup was, laying there on the couch was a half-naked Niall with a fully clothed Mason on top of him, snogging the ever living daylights out of him. Music was playing from somewhere in the back probably the reason as to why neither of them had heard them approaching. That and the fact that they were too busy shoving their tongues down each other’s throats to notice much of anything.

 

Zayn knew the exact moment when Liam got over his shock at the scene that greeted them upon entering the bus. He also knew the exact moment Harry witnessed what everyone else was seeing as well. Two fearsome growls rang out, causing the couple on the couch to spring apart and both Harry and Liam were jumping for Mason.

 

 _This was not good_ Zayn thought.


	10. Chapter Ten

Zayn watched in horror and fascination as Liam got to Mason first, ripping him off Niall by the throat and dragging him to wall of the bus slamming him harshly against it letting out a ferocious growl right in his face. Zayn fought the urge to bare his neck at the sound, he was not going to be _that_ Omega.

 

Harry got to Niall next pulling him up of the couch where he still laid sprawled out looking at Liam in shock, Harry pulled him behind himself and turned to face Mason shielding Niall’s body from his sight.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Harry asked evenly with a dangerous glint to his voice. Finally Niall found his voice,

 

“Bloody Hell Liam! Let him go” in response to that Liam just slammed Mason into the wall again

 

  
“I believe Harry asked you a question”

 

Zayn had to give it to Mason, throughout this whole ordeal he hadn’t fought Liam once. He simply stared at him unblinking showing no sign of fear.

 

“Liam, Harry” he looked them both in the eyes “I didn’t want you guys to find out this way. I planned on talking to you guys about it peacefully”

 

“Find what out?” Liam growled

 

“Jesus Harry get out of my way” Niall said exasperated, he had been trying to get past the large Alpha but Harry kept blocking his way.

 

“And Liam I said let go of him” he shoved past Harry “I can explain all of this but not with you choking my boyfriend”

 

“ _Boyfriend_ ” both Harry and Liam screamed turning to look at Niall. Zayn heard Rio laugh next to him

 

“This is priceless” he leaned a little closer to Louis “ten bucks says the one with the dreamy blue eyes takes Liam out”

 

“My money’s on Liam” they shook on it.

 

“Look” Niall said agitated rubbing his face “me and Mason have been seeing each other”

 

“Seeing each other?” Harry said in disbelief

 

“Yes” Niall was annoyed now “As in dating, boyfriends, fucking” he said bluntly, making Liam snarl and grab Mason by the throat again.

 

“Fucking hell, Zayn can you please come tame your beast” Niall yelled angrily when Harry pulled him back from taking action himself.

 

“Zayn don’t get anywhere near him” Liam snapped, Zayn rolled his eyes, yeah ok like he was going to listen now.

 

Walking over to Liam he grabbed his arm and didn’t flinch when silver eyes met his “Come on Li” he pulled on his arm “calm down and let them explain, you know Mason you know he’s a good guy, stop acting like a twat.”

 

Liam reluctantly let go of Mason and allowed Zayn to pull him away a couple of steps, soothed by his touch and the sound of his voice.

 

“How long?” Liam barked out looking not at Niall but at Mason

 

“A couple months” he answered truthfully not a single waver in his voice “I didn’t plan on keeping it from you for so long and I apologize for that but-“

 

“But I wouldn’t let him tell you” Niall finished for him looking to Liam

 

“Why would you keep this from us Niall?” Harry asked, they could all see the hurt expression under his anger.

 

“I don’t know” Niall threw his hands up in the air “It was all new and we were taking it slow” he shrugged “at first at least. I mean I didn’t even know I was into guys! I still don’t know if I am but I’m definitely into Mason.” he sighed

 

“Look guys I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I knew what you would say and I didn’t want you guys trying to stop me from seeing Mason before I even got to know him”

 

“You knew what we were going to say?” Liam was getting worked up again “did it have something to do with the fact that a Beta being with an Alpha is dangerous and practically a signature on your death certificate.”

 

“Pretty much” Niall said

 

“I would never hurt him” Mason said speaking up

 

“You don’t know that” Liam yelled taking a step towards him until Zayn put a hand on his shoulder. Liam took a deep breath and pulled Zayn to him tilting his neck and burrowing his face into his neck. Zayn stood still and let Liam scent him feeling him grow calmer as he did so.

 

When Liam pulled back his eyes were normal again and his breathing was calmer. “Alright” he said “Mason do you mind leaving?” it was more of a demand then a question “we need to talk to Niall as a pack”

 

Mason looked to Niall who nodded his head giving him the ok. “Of course” Mason said, making to leave but stopping when he got to Liam.

 

“Regardless of how things went down tonight I’ve only ever respected you and Harry” he looked around at the bus “I’ve always respected all of you. I know you’re worried about Niall, if I were you I would be as well. But I love him Liam and I won’t give him up whether you demand it or not. You deserve to know that” Liam nodded tightly and watched as Mason left the bus entirely.

 

“Can we not make a big deal of this?” Niall groaned sitting back down on the couch and putting his head into his hands. Rio went to sit next to him rubbing his back making Niall smiled gently at him.

 

“It is a big deal Niall” Harry said “You know how dangerous it is for you to be with him, Alpha’s don’t have the same control with Beta’s as they do with Omegas. I know it isn’t fair but it’s the truth and something tells me you were well aware of this since you’ve been lying this entire time”

 

“I’m not an idiot ok?” Niall snapped, Zayn hated it when Niall got upset. It was just so unnatural. “You think I’m not aware of the risk? I wouldn’t put myself into this situation if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Mason wouldn’t hurt me”

 

“You can’t know that Niall” Liam stressed “Mason is a great guy I know that, I know he would never _want_ to hurt you but if in the right mood he could and he will.”

 

“He was mated” Niall said, stunning them all “to an Omega I mean”

 

“What happened?” Liam asked softly

 

“She was killed” Niall spoke “by an Alpha. Coming home from her Mum and Dad’s house” Niall looked Liam square in the eye

 

“He knows all about Alpha rage, he will not hurt me Liam”

 

 

“Fuck” Liam scrubbed at his eyes and grabbed Zayn’s hand automatically at the mention of Mason losing his Omega, “I didn’t know that’s-that’s terrible”

 

Niall nodded “He doesn’t talk about it”

 

“Do you love him?” Liam asked shoulders sinking

 

“Yeah” Niall smiled “I do”

 

“You can’t seriously be ok with this Liam” Harry said mouth hanging open

 

“Of course I’m not ok with it Haz but I’m also not ok with making Niall pick between the guy he loves and this pack.” Harry got that kicked puppy expression on his face that he wore so well.

 

“I’m not happy you lied” Liam said gruffly “and I’m not happy about the situation at all. But I won’t tell you, you can’t see him” Niall’s face lit up because he knew if Liam wanted to he could attempt to keep him away from Mason.

 

“All I ask” Liam continued “Is that you’re not alone with him anymore” Niall opened his mouth to protest in outrage

 

“At least for a little while” Liam put a hand up to stop Niall from talking “just until we get used to having him around. So I can see for myself that he’s stable enough around you. Please Niall just give me a little time, I’m not saying this is a permeant thing.”

 

God bless Niall for the little understand smile that appeared on his face “Alright Li, deal”

 

Liam sighed with relief, Harry still looked miffed about it but he didn’t voice his opinion on the matter anymore.

 

“Phew” Louis said breaking the tension “Niall when I said tell them soon, I didn’t mean fuck on the couch where we live for anyone to just waltz right in”

 

“Shut up Lou”

 

“Wait” Harry thundered “you _knew_ about this”

 

Oh. Opps. “Uh well, sort of?” Louis laughed nervously “Zayn knew too!”

 

“Hey!” Zayn protested

 

“You what!” that was Liam

 

“I suppose you knew too?” Harry turned to Rio

 

“Sure did”

 

“Alright” Liam said sharply “that’s enough” he pinched the bridge of his nose “it’s late, I’m bloody tired and I’m beyond done with this day. Let’s just get to sleep”

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn laid in bed with Liam, the rest of the guys had already drifted off to sleep, he could hear Harry’s soft snoring and the sound of Niall’s iPod that he listened too when he went to sleep.

 

Liam was behind him against the wall not saying a word but Zayn knew he was awake turning to face him his suspicions were confirmed when he was met with Liam’s eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling.

 

“You mad at me?” Zayn whispered as best he could

 

“Why would I be?”

 

“You know why”

 

“No I don’t Zayn why don’t you tell me?”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Zayn rolled his eyes

 

“You should have told me”

 

“It wasn’t my business to tell Li”

 

“I don’t care Zayn you still should have told me”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that letting you fuck me meant I had to tell you every damn thing”

 

“It doesn’t” Liam hissed “but if someone in my pack is in danger I expect you to fucking tell me Zayn”

 

“He wasn’t in danger Liam” Zayn’s voice was rising the more they continued to fight “I trust Niall and you should too”

 

“I trust Niall” Liam defended “I don’t trust Mason”

 

“He’s on our security team!”

 

“Yeah I know that. He was meant to help keep us safe, not endanger Niall by fucking him behind our backs!”

 

“Look I know you’re worried about Niall I am too, but I really think you need to trust him on this one. Mason is a good guy, he’s a good Alpha he won’t harm Niall”

 

Liam shook his head and refused to look at Zayn “You don’t understand” his voice was bitter “You don’t get it your just a-“ Liam cut himself of before he said it but Zayn caught it anyways.

 

“Just a _what_ Liam?” all pretense of trying to be quiet was gone now “just an Omega? Was that what you were going to say, hm? You think that because I’m an Omega that I can’t possibly understand? That because your some dickhead Alpha your somehow better than me? That you have the ability to grasp the situation better than my little Omega mind?” Zayn growled feeling his cheeks heat up in anger, and tight feeling in his stomach.

 

Liam finally faced Zayn a repentant look on his face “I didn’t mean it like that Zayn, you know I didn’t”

 

Zayn threw the covers off his body “Where are you going?” Liam asked desperately

 

“To my own damned bunk” he growled out “I wouldn’t want my Omega inferiority to rub off on you”

 

Liam grabbed onto his arm stopping him for leaving “Zayn please don’t go let me explain-“

 

“I think you explained it pretty well as it is Liam. You obviously don’t think my opinion on the matter is worth listening too” he ripped his arm out of Liam’s grasp “good night Liam” he said with as much venom thrown into the phrase as he could muster.

 

Fuck Liam, Zayn thought jumping onto his own bunk and throwing the covers over his head.

 

How dare he imply such a thing? Just because Zayn was an Omega did not mean that he wasn’t capable of seeing the situation for what it is. Where did Liam get off on thinking status had anything to do with it! Zayn was seething mad. Every insecurity he had about being an Omega came bulldozing through the paper thing walls he had built up against them. And Zayn didn’t know if it hurt this bad because his status as an Omega was being used as a slight against him or if it hurt this bad because it came from Liam.

 

Either way when he heard Liam whisper he was sorry from the bunk below him, he purposefully didn’t respond. He fell asleep that night without Liam by his side, and he was perfectly fine with that.

 

 

Zayn woke confused when he felt the bus moving. Sitting up in bed he remembered the fight he had with Liam last night. Instantly he was in a bad mood and if he weren’t curious as to why they were on the road he would have pulled the cover back over his head and continued to sleep the day away.

 

* * *

 

Hopping down he noticed right away that Liam wasn’t in his bunk and rolled his eyes at the neatly made bed. He rolled all over it messing it up in retaliation and once he was done he smiled satisfied and walked to the front where he saw Niall and Rio on the couch.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked “why are we moving?”

 

“It’s a bus it’s meant to move” Zayn stared at Rio letting him know he was unamused with his antics.

 

“Last person who looked at me like that had me naked mate” Rio grinned “is that where were headed?”

 

“Eat your breakfast” Niall laughed at him pushing the bagel lying on the table closer to him “and drink the water”

 

“Maria thinks she’s found a place for us in London” Niall said happily “Louis, Liam and Harry went ahead in a van to meet her and get a look at the place.”

 

“So what we’re driving to London then?” Zayn was annoyed for some reason “What if we don’t like it?  It’s kind of hard to hide a bus like this in London”

 

“Someone is in a mood”

 

“I am not!” Zayn scowled

 

“Probably because he and Liam got into it last night” Rio supplied

 

“What the fuck Rio?”

 

“What?” he said defensively “you weren’t exactly quiet ya know”

 

Niall looked at him and frowned “What did you guys fight about?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about” he snapped and stood up “I’m going back to sleep, wake me up when we’ve found a fucking home”

 

 Zayn walked away angrily leaving Niall and Rio by themselves again. Niall turned to the boy and raised his eyebrows.

 

“What?” Rio said again innocently

 

“You know what” Niall implied “do you enjoy pissing people off?”

 

“Sometimes”

 

“Eat your fucking bagel”

 

* * *

 

 

When Zayn woke for the second time he was in no better mood but the sound of Louis’s excited squealing kept him from being able to get back to sleep.

 

“Zayn get your lazy ass up and come look at this house” he heard him yell from the stairs of the bus. Zayn must have been asleep for a while because when he looked out the window he recognized the streets of London. Yawning he rolled out of his bunk and threw on whatever clothes were available. That being a pair of black jeans and an ACDC shirt. Slipping on his chucks he walked off the bus and was greeted with a fairly large house.

 

It was brick with a good sized yard, which was unusual for London. It had a tall fence surrounding the entire property and the sidewalk was lined with flowers. Who was going to be keeping up with that? Zayn thought. He was certainly no gardener.

 

Louis came bounding out of the house “Come on Z” he said “come look”

 

He followed Louis into the house and let him show him around excitedly, Zayn had to admit he was impressed. It was spacious with high ceilings. It had a traditional meets modern look about it but still felt homey to Zayn. It was already furnished and Zayn guessed Maria had intentionally picked this place because of that factor. None of the boys were big on decorating as long as there was food and place to play FIFA they were good. This house was above and beyond that.

 

When Louis was done showing him the downstairs he led him upstairs “This is my room” he said almost defensively as if challenging Zayn to argue otherwise. Zayn could care less, he wasn’t picky about that sort of thing. He had the smallest room back home and he kind of liked it, it was comfy and the walls were crowded with his artwork. It was him. Looking around the big room now Zayn could tell that this room suited Louis well. The walls were blue and the bed was bigger than the ones they had been sleeping on in the bus. Zayn knew he would have it trashed in a weeks’ time, walls covered with football posters.

 

“Isn’t it great?” he smiled “I’ve never had a room this big before!”

 

“It’s cool” Zayn smiled “where’s Harry staying?” he figured they would share.

 

“He’s next door” Louis answered “and he’ll be sleeping in here if he wants _anything_ from me”

 

Zayn laughed “have you two talked?” he wondered watching as the light died a little in Louis’ eyes.

 

“Not yet” he wouldn’t meet Zayn’s eye “but we have time” Zayn didn’t push him any further,

 

“Oh! This is the best part mate” he clapped his hands together and ran to the window “look!”

 

Zayn followed him to the window to see what all the fuss was about “A pool?” Zayn said looking into the backyard grinning “Harry really can’t resist giving you everything you little brat”

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it” Louis scoffed

 

“Wanna go for a dip?” Zayn waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

“Fuck yes, I’ll go get Haz and Niall” he shot out of the room a giant ball of energy overjoyed at the prospect of having a house with his bandmates. Zayn smiled after him fondly feeling his bad mood dissipate slightly. That is until Liam turned the corner into Louis’ room.

 

“Hey” he said a bit apprehensive with a slight smile on his face, trying to gauge Zayn’s mood

 

“What do you think?” he asked Zayn a bit shyly

 

“It’s great” Zayn shrugged his shoulders, and Liam sighed

 

“Zayn about last night-“

 

“It’s no big deal Liam, it’s whatever” he waved him off

 

“It _is_ a big deal” he insisted “dammit Zayn, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. You know I would never think less of you because you’re an Omega”

 

“I said whatever Liam” Zayn was being difficult.

 

“So it’s back to acting like this then?”

 

“Like what?” Zayn snapped at him

 

“Like you’ve got something to prove as an Omega by acting all stoic and standoffish”

 

Zayn narrowed his eyes “just because I’m not groveling at your feet like a regular Omega doesn’t mean I’m acting wrong”

 

“I don’t want to fight with you” Liam said “I actually want to show you something”

 

“What is it?”

 

Liam heaved a sigh “Will you just come with me?” he said “please” that was a little quieter.

 

“Lead the way” Zayn said with a bit of attitude.

 

Liam led him to the end of the hall to a green door that creaked when he opened it. The stairs were wooden and dusty and looked like they might crumble under any amount of weight.

 

“Uh no offense Liam, but I’m not too interested in the attic”

 

“Just come on” Liam said taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs, surprisingly they were pretty sturdy. When they reached the top it was pitch black except for a little light that streamed through a window and Zayn was confused as ever. Liam cursed as he fumbled around for a light switch when he finally found it and the lights flicked on Zayn took a look around.

 

The walls were plain white and there was cobwebs hanging from the rafters. Zayn’s eye caught the bottles of spray paint, brushes, and paint pallets against the wall along with other art supplies. Zayn walked further into the room momentarily speechless and did a one eighty taking it all in.

 

“I don’t know if it will work” Liam scratched the back of his neck and scoffed his foot on the floor “I just thought Louis was right and you might want a place to do your art. I figured this way you wouldn’t be bothered by anyone up here and you could do whatever you wanted you know” he was rambling now “If you don’t like it we can always find you some-“

 

Laughing Zayn ran to him and tackled him to the ground, Liam caught them both easily and smiled at Zayn

 

“Does this mean you like it?” Zayn just kissed him

 

“I love it” he said breaking away “Thank you Liam, its perfect” Liam blushed and looked away

 

“It was Louis’ idea” he muttered

 

“Yeah but you made it happened” Liam cupped the back of his head and kissed him again slipping his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth until Zayn pulled away suddenly

 

“You know” he said matter of fact “you can’t just buy me a new art room every time you fuck up and expect me to forgive you. What you said was really fucked up Liam”

 

Liam groaned and let his head fall back “I know Z” he huffed “I’m sorry, this whole thing with Niall and Mason really has me a mess. If something happens to him that’ll be on me”

 

“Niall’s a big boy Li” Zayn whispered gently playing with his hair

 

“Yeah but I’m his Alpha, it’s my job to protect him”

 

“You do your best Li, and you do a damn good job of it but you can’t shield us all from the world. Every now and then were gonna get a few bumps and bruises”

 

“Maybe you should lead this pack” Liam suggested making Zayn snort

 

“No thanks, I’m good with my broody badboy image, you’re the boy scout of the group”

 

Liam laughed at that a noise that never ceased to make Zayn smile “So do you forgive me?”

 

“Mmmm maybe?” Zayn said trailing fingers up Liam’s abs

 

“What do you want?” Liam deadpanned

 

“I want to fuck you” Zayn said in his most serious voice.

 

Liam just stared back at him unblinking, thinking about it.   


“Oh my god!” Zayn exclaimed rolling off Liam onto his back to clutch his stomach as he cracked up “you should see your face right now, you were actually thinking about it! I can’t believe you were actually thinking about it. I was joking Liam, fuck!”

 

Liam leaned up on one elbow and frowned at Zayn with an embarrassed expression on his face. Once Zayn was done laughing he sat cross legged across from him,

 

“Would you really let me fuck you?” he asked more serious this time.

 

“I don’t know” Liam said honestly after thinking about it, it was highly unusual for an Alpha to bottom but it wasn’t like it was never done. Some couples did it when they wanted to spice things up a bit, it was pretty drastic though.

 

“Maybe someday” he admitted “I’d need more time to get used to the idea”

 

Liam raised his eyebrows completely thrown off by Liam’s answer but really freaking turned on. Scooting closer to him he put a hand on his thigh and squeezed

 

“You better get used to the idea fast, because the thought of fucking you is making me hard already”

 

“Yeah?” Liam said biting his lip and kissing Zayn slowly “Would you like that baby?” Zayn closed his eyes as Liam crawled on top of him.

 

“I would _love_ it” Zayn said “fucking an Alpha, making you beg for it Li” he shuddered “you’d sound so good” and then he groaned “fuck you’d be so tight Li”

 

“Someday Z” he whispered sucking on his neck “if your good” he added smirking at him

 

“You’re hilarious” Zayn said drily as Liam continued sucking on his neck making him wriggle underneath him. Zayn felt Liam reach for the button on his jeans and he knew where this was heading, reaching down he stopped Liam’s hand.

 

“We are not fucking up here” he said adamantly “How do you expect me to work up here when I’m constantly distracted by the image of you fucking me into the floorboards Liam” he yelped out when he felt the nip on his neck.

 

“I like the idea of you thinking about me” Liam purred

 

“No, no way” Zayn shook his head and pounded on Liam’s back “I’m serious Liam”

 

Liam sighed “fine” he stood up and hauled Zayn over his shoulder

 

“Whoa! Liam we talked about this” Zayn screeched “put me down, where are we going?”

 

“There are ten bedrooms in this house” Zayn grumbled switching off the lights and heading down the stairs.

 

“Either of them will work, don’t care which one as long as I’m inside of you in the next minute”

 

“I can walk there” Zayn replied sassily

 

“Conserve your energy baby” Liam said “I plan on you doing all the work” he slapped Zayn’s bum “I quite like the idea of you riding me”

 

Zayn felt his face flush and his heart flutter in anticipation. This could be fun.

 

* * *

 

Niall finally found Rio in the room next to Zayn’s, he was laying on his bed tapping away at his phone and was totally unaware of Niall’s presence.

 

“Hey” Niall said knocking at the open door “You wanna come swim with Louis, Harry and I?”

 

Rio put his phone down and sat up on the bed swinging his legs off

 

“No thanks” he shrugged “I think I’m just going to get settled in”

 

“How are you liking the house” Niall walked further into the room

 

“It’s nice” Rio commented “I’ve never had my own room before, it’s weird but cool”

 

“Never?” Niall said and Rio shook his head

 

“When I was living with my Mum I shared with Harry, and at my Dad’s I just slept on the couch” Niall sat down next to Rio

 

“I see” then to the boys displeasure he put a hand to his forehead “you have a fever” he growled “and you’re sweating”

 

“If your gonna feel me up I much prefer it to be a bit lower yeah?”

 

“Joke all you want kid, I’m calling the doctors”

 

“No!” Rio panicked “you promised you wouldn’t”

 

“Actually I didn’t” Niall said matter of fact

 

“I told you it would get worse Niall” Rio said “but I’m fine, I promise”

 

Niall shook his head “I don’t like it”

 

“How do you think I feel?” Rio countered “it sucks but all the doctor is going to say is to rest and drink water, and then probably give me an hour lecture on blocker abuse” he scowled “there’s not much I can do about it except just ride it out”

 

Niall still looked like he wasn’t completely sure but he nodded his head in acceptance anyways “Alright” he said standing up “you rest, I’ll bring you something to eat, Maria went shopping”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“Shut it” Niall said already to the door before Rio called out to him

 

“Niall!” Niall stopped and turned around “Do you really love him?” he asked in a voice Niall had never heard from Rio before.

 

“Who Mason?” Rio just nodded

 

“Yeah” Niall smiled “Yeah, I do. Why?”

 

“Nothing” Rio shook his head and laid back down “just wondering”

 

Niall frowned but didn’t say anything more. As he walked downstairs the kid’s question weighed heavily on his mind but quickly dashed it away. Must just be a Rio thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn was in heaven. Pure sexual heaven. Sighing contently he couldn’t make the cheesy grin on his face go away.

 

“That was fucking awesome” Zayn said kissing Liam’s bare chest “like the best ever”

 

“Better than the bathroom sex?”

 

“Well no” nothing could beat that, not yet at least “but that was different, I was in heat then.” Zayn perked up then,

 

“This is the first time we’ve had sex!” he looked down at Liam “this is like our first time”

 

“What?” Liam said not getting it

 

“My heat didn’t count, that was more of a necessity, my heat telling us both to fuck” Zayn explained “but this time we both wanted to do it without my body telling us that we had to”

 

“That’s not how I see it” Liam said, whining

 

“Well you wouldn’t see it that way, all you Alphas think an Omega’s heat is like a miracle” he rolled his eyes

 

Liam reached up and bit at his earlobe “whatever you say love” he threw the blankets off and climbed out of the bed stretching and Zayn just stared ogling his muscular body.

 

“Where do you think you’re going” Zayn said “get back in here. Get back in here right now” he demanded

 

Liam chuckled “I’m going to bring us some food” he said pulling a pair of gym shorts on “it’s dinnertime and we’ve been at it for the past three hours. I’m starving”

 

“Oh” Zayn said “ok food first sex second”

 

“You’re insatiable” Liam chuckled shaking his head and leaving the room, Zayn called after him

 

“Be quick or I’ll start without you” Zayn smiled when he heard Liam run down the stairs.

 

Plopping back in the bed that now smelled strongly of Liam, Zayn couldn’t help but rub his face into the pillow. When his phone started ringing he answered it with a dreamy voice,

 

“Hello?”

 

“Zayn? Is that you?” Just like that Zayn snapped out of it and bolted straight up in the bed.

 

“Lincoln?” Zayn breathed out getting up to shut the door,

 

“That’s me” he heard him chuckled “it’s been too long babe” Zayn closed his eyes at the pet name.

 

“Why are you calling me?” he asked hesitantly in the phone

 

“You told Anthony it was ok if he gave me your number” he laughed “why did you think I wanted it if I wasn’t going to call?”

 

“Right” Zayn said felling stupid “I guess I just didn’t think you would” he responded

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Your good at doing the exact opposite of what you say” Zayn was surprised by the bitterness in his voice, he had thought all his animosities towards Lincoln had been buried but the sound of his voice brought all the resentment back. It also brought another feeling back as well, Zayn just wasn’t sure what it was yet.

 

“I deserved that” Lincoln admitted “still as feisty as ever I see”

 

“No” Zayn said “I’m even meaner now” he didn’t want Lincoln to be under the impression that he was still the bright eyed Omega who followed him around everywhere craving his attention.

 

“I don’t believe that” Lincoln told him

 

“Believe what you want” Zayn shrugged “Don’t say I didn’t warn you”

 

“I want to see you” Lincoln dropped the ball

 

“What makes you think I want to see you?” Zayn didn’t miss a beat

 

“You may have changed into this big pop star Zayner” Zayn could tell he was smiling “but you can’t fool me, you wouldn’t have given Anthony permission if you didn’t want to see me too”

 

“I’m sorry” Zayn fronted “but when did exchanging phone numbers turn into a sign that I suddenly wanted to see your ugly mug again?”

 

“Ugly?” Lincoln chuckled “that’s not what you called it when we were-“

 

“Don’t” Zayn warned him sharply “just don’t”

 

“I’m sorry” Lincoln said sincerely “come on Zayn” he pleaded “it’s been years, I miss you and I know you miss me too. I just want to see you yeah?”

 

Zayn bit his lip, he knew this was a bad idea. He knew that he should be telling Lincoln to go fuck himself. He probably should never had let Anthony give him his number in the first place. But still after all this time there was a part of Zayn that was still compelled to give into Lincoln. And if he was being honest with himself he did want to see Lincoln. If only to show him what he’s become now, of what he missed out on.

 

“I’m in London” Zayn said after a long pause “you’ll have to come here, because I’m not coming to you”

 

“That’s perfect” Lincoln was smug “I’m in London as well”

 

“What?” Zayn asked confused, he thought he was in Bradford.

 

“Your famous mate” Lincoln laughed “my sisters know your every move”

 

“You _followed_ me here? That’s fucking creepy”

 

“Like I said Zayn, I want to see you” he was unashamed

 

“And what if I said no?”

 

“The thought didn’t cross my mind”

 

“You’re still an arrogant prick I see”

 

Lincoln laughed loudly “You did get meaner” that left Zayn satisfied

 

“What do you say we meet at the pub on seventh? You know the one we went to when we snuck a day trip here”

 

“I know the one” Zayn said tightly, Lincoln would pick that place. The place where they shared their first kiss.

 

“Tonight then?” Zayn nearly fell off the bed

 

“ _Tonight tonight_?” he squeaked, he hadn’t been expecting that he wasn’t sure he could swing this past Liam.

 

“Problem?” Lincoln challenged

 

“It’s just sort of late” Zayn tried

 

“Its nine, I thought rock stars stayed up all night?”

 

“Fuck off” Zayn snapped and ran a hand through his hair messing it up.

 

“How’s ten sound, give you enough time to primp?”

 

“Ten thirty” Zayn countered, wanting to have some sense of control in the situation.

 

“Ten thirty it is” Lincoln said “I’ll be seeing you soon Zayn” he said before hanging up making Zayn feel anything but in control.

 

Zayn sat there for a few minutes mulling over the conversation in his head. This was a very bad idea, what was he going to say to Liam? What was he going to wear? He looked around the room Liam claimed for himself, his heart ached at having to lie to Liam. But he absolutely could not tell him the truth.

 

Just then the door opened and Liam walked in carrying a plate of sandwiches and crisps. Zayn smiled at him,

 

“Looks good”

 

“I thought you would have started by now” Liam grinned “at least I was hoping”

 

“You perv” Zayn joked as Liam sat down on the bed pushing a sandwich to Zayn “Niall made them, they’re bound to be good. Loaded with calories but good none the less”

 

Zayn bit into one of the sandwich’s, definitely one of Niall’s concoction’s as he chewed and swallowed he popped a chip in his mouth thinking about how to approach the subject with Liam.

 

“So” he said “Anthony called” god Zayn was a terrible person,

 

“Yeah, how is he?” Liam asked eating his sandwich with no clue that Zayn was about to lie though his teeth.

 

“He’s good” Zayn said innocently “you know him, nothing bothers him. But anyways he’s actually in London” That got Liam’s attention

 

“Really? What for?”

 

“He’s visiting some friends” Zayn shrugged not looking Liam in the eye instead he focused on the crisps “he called, he wants to meet up for some drinks tonight. So I’m going to meet him around ten thirty”

 

Zayn’s heart was hammering, and when Liam said nothing he looked up to find him studying his face “we just got here” Liam said “We haven’t even fully moved in, you haven’t even picked a room yet” Liam pointed out “Don’t you think it would be best to take it easy tonight?”

 

“I’ll do all of that tomorrow” Zayn said “besides I haven’t seen Anthony in forever”

 

“You mean not since you hid out on his couch when you were supposed to be home supposedly in heat” and wow where did that come from? Zayn froze as he was reaching for his sandwich, he forgot about that.

 

“Uh yeah”

 

“Uh no” Liam reiterated

 

“Liam” Zayn sighed “don’t start, I can go out and have drinks with my friend if I want. You have no logical reason to say no”

 

Liam went to argue but Zayn shook his head and spoke first “he’s my best friend Li, he didn’t agree with the decision to block my heats but he wasn’t going to leave me high and dry”

 

Liam crossed his arms and pouted “Now if you’re done being an overbearing Alpha, I’m going to get ready” he got up off the bed to leave before Liam pulled him back down.

 

He brought his lips to Zayn’s and kissed him deeply “tilt you head” he rasped out

 

“Liam-“

 

“Now Zayn”

 

Zayn huffed but did as Liam demanded and bared his neck for Liam. He couldn’t suppress a whimper when Liam bit down hard breaking skin and holding Zayn there for a moment. He licked at the wound healing it and then pulling back with a dopey smile when he saw the mark he left.

 

“Are you happy with yourself?” Zayn asked

 

“Yup”

 

“Good I’m glad, do it again and I’ll kick you in the balls”

 

Zayn think’s he got the message.

 

 

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath Zayn pulled his leather jacket closer to him fighting off the vulnerable feeling he felt as he crossed the street keeping his head down in an attempt to shield his face. As he came up to the pub they were supposed to meet at it looked just like it had years ago when him and Lincoln had come. He fought the smile that wanted to creep onto his face at the memory of how good that day was.

 

Entering the pub it was crowded but not with the type of people who would give much thought to Zayn’s presence, as he navigated the smoky bar he looked around for the familiar face and just as he was about to call Lincoln he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around it felt like the breath was knocked out of him.

 

Lincoln was just the same. Except even sexier if that were possible. Where Liam was sexy in an athletic type of way Lincoln was that dark, mysterious kind of sexy. His dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. If anyone wanted to know where Zayn perfected his broody image it was from the man standing before him. He saw Lincoln rake his eyes up and down Zayn and it took everything he had not to fidget.

 

Lincoln tutted “My, my” he shook his head and smiled “you are not the same boy I left back in Bradford, is that facial hair?”

 

Zayn felt himself relax “I’m not a boy anymore Linc”

 

“That so? Why don’t you prove it” and before Zayn could say a word Lincoln was already taking his chin into his hand and squarely kissing him on the lips.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

At first when Zayn felt Lincoln’s soft lips smash against his, his first reaction was to kiss back. Not necessarily because he wanted to because he did _not_. But because usually when someone kisses him he wants to kiss them back, and honestly he used to do a lot of kissing with Lincoln, probably more kissing than talking. Once he got over the initial shock he bunched Lincoln’s shirt in his fists and pushed him away harshly wiping a sleeve over his mouth.

 

“What the fuck Lincoln!” he yelled none too quietly in outrage. Lincoln had the audacity to just stand there and grin at him boyishly

 

“Sorry” he said not sorry at all “I couldn’t help myself”

 

Zayn shook his head “this was a mistake, I shouldn’t of came here” he moved to shoulder past Lincoln but he quickly caught Zayn by the arm,

 

“Hey no don’t do that” he pleaded “stay, I’m sorry ok? I’ll behave myself now I promise”

 

Zayn just looked at him calculating until Lincoln raised his arms in surrender “we’ll just talk Zayn” he looked into his eyes “I swear”

 

Zayn sighed “fuck lets go then” he moved through the crowd looking for the most secluded booth in the dark smoky pub.

 

When he found the perfect booth Zayn went to slide into one side giving Lincoln a look when he went to scooch in next to Zayn.

 

“Right right” he said moving to the other side and settling in.

 

“So” Lincoln started “I’m a bit curious about something?”

 

“What’s that?” Zayn said with some sass

 

“Why _did_ you come here tonight?”

Zayn was caught a bit off guard by that it if the gob smacked face he was sporting had anything to say about it “What do you mean?”

 

“You said it yourself” Lincoln pointed out “That you shouldn’t have come here tonight. Judging by your reaction when I kissed you it wasn’t so I could give you a blow job under the booth like old times” he really held nothing back Zayn thought dryly.

 

“No I didn’t come here to act like we were kids again, it’s been too long. And no I did not appreciate being attacked by you”

 

Lincoln raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face “Attacked you did I? It seemed like you were kissing me back there for a second”

 

“I was not!” Zayn snapped immediately “I was just surprised”

 

Lincoln left it alone “You still didn’t answer my question”

 

“I don’t know ok!” Zayn said “I don’t know why I came here tonight”

 

“Especially” Lincoln countered coly “since you’ve got that fine looking Alpha chasing after ye”

 

Zayn’s eyes snapped to Lincoln, he knew about Liam?

 

 

“How did you-“ Zayn couldn’t finish the sentence, luckily he didn’t have to because Lincoln seemed to understand what he meant.

 

“There’s not much the world doesn’t know about you Zayner” he didn’t take his eyes off Zayn “besides I kind of figured, you don’t know this but I watched every episode of X-factor when you were competing Zayn, and I saw the way you looked at him, at Liam.”

 

“How did I look at him?” Zayn said skeptical

 

Lincoln smiled softly “like you used to look at me” 

 

Zayn was quiet for a moment, Lincoln’s words hitting a little too close to home,

 

“I called you” Zayn said “when you left, you said-“ he cut off before starting again “you said you would always be there for me if I needed you” contempt and bitterness leaked into his voice “So where were you Linc? Huh? Because you sure as hell weren’t there when I needed you”

 

Zayn could see the pain in Lincoln’s eyes, but he still didn’t feel sorry for him.

 

“I can’t take back what I did Zayn” Lincoln admitted “When I left Bradford for the states, I wasn’t thinking about anyone but myself. I was ready to get out and I wasn’t letting anything stop me” Zayn remembered how distant Lincoln became leading up to the days he left.

 

“You think I was going to stop you?” Zayn was offended

 

“Not on purpose” Lincoln said “but if I let you get any closer Zayn, there was no way I would have been able to leave”

 

Zayn nodded excepting his answer for what it was. Zayn knew the kind of person Lincoln was, he knew this was the best explanation he was going to get and he knew that in Lincoln’s mind he did what he thought was best.

 

“Besides I left you in good hands didn’t I? I think Anthony likes you better than me now”

 

“I can promise you he does mate” Zayn laughed

 

They sat in a comfortable silence until Zayn spoke again “I came here because I wanted you to see what you left behind. I wanted you to see what you missed out on” Zayn heaved a sigh and ruffled his hair messing it up slightly “I wanted to hurt you” he confessed

 

Any other person would have looked slightly pissed off by that but Lincoln only smiled “message well received” he laughed “I fucked up Zayn, but I knew that the second I landed in the states you didn’t need to come here and prove that to me”

 

Zayn just shrugged his shoulders “what now?” he didn’t expect things to go this way, he imagined he would have more anger towards Lincoln but now that they had both said their peace Zayn felt a strange comfort by the closure of it.

 

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to give me another chance?” he was smiling but Zayn could tell he was serious.

 

“Lincoln” he started in a sympathetic tone

 

“Uh oh”

 

“Just listen” Zayn said “When you and I started out I was convinced I would never find anyone else I wanted to be with” he smiled fondly at the memory “and when you left I thought I would be alone forever” he rolled his eyes “but then I found Liam”

 

“Ah” Lincoln sounded

 

“He’s it for me Lincoln, he never lets me down, and he follows through with every promise. He’s reliable, he’s talented and when he’s not too busy worrying about all of us he’s fun” Zayn smiled and shook his head “and the sex is awesome”

 

“He sounds great”  

 

“He is” Zayn agreed and then frowned “I lied to him, about coming here tonight”

 

Lincoln whistled “A bit harsh mate” and then he shrugged “I would have done the same”

 

Zayn laughed at that “This is why we never would have worked Lincoln, were too much alike”

 

“I suppose your right” Lincoln said rubbing his lip and looking at Zayn thoughtfully “Does he treat you right?”

 

“The best” Zayn said “we get on each other’s nerves time to time but so far the make-up sex has been ace”

 

“I’m not going to convince you otherwise am I?”

 

Zayn shook his head “no, sorry”

 

Lincoln sighed heavily and brought his hands in front of him on the table “friends?”

 

Zayn grinned “always” and he meant it too.

 

Lincoln had been his first everything, his first best mate his first love, his first in terms of sex. He would always have a place for him in his heart and maybe if Liam hadn’t come into his world he would have forgiven Lincoln and they could have a chance. But Liam was in his life and Zayn wasn’t giving him up for anyone.

 

They talked for a while more catching up on each other’s lives since they had last seen each other. Zayn was sad to hear that whole reason Lincoln had come back from the states was because his family was having financial problems. Lincoln shrugged it off in a true Lincoln fashion and by the time they were ready to leave it was after midnight and Zayn could see several missed calls from Liam.

 

Lincoln walked him outside “Need a ride home?” Zayn shook his head

 

“Probably not a good idea, Liam’s already called a million times and he’ll probably be waiting by the door”

 

“Can’t say I blame the guy” and Zayn gave him a look

 

“It was really nice seeing you again Zayner” he smiled sincerely at him “I’m going to hug you now” he said in warning before pulling Zayn into his chest “he better take good care of you” he mumbled into his hair.

 

“You don’t have to worry” Zayn said pulling back

 

“I’ll always worry about you” he told him and Zayn looked down uncomfortable

 

“Are you sure you can walk back ok?” Zayn snorted

 

“Don’t start acting like an Alpha now Linc, its bit too late. I’ll be fine” he nodded

 

“Alright, I’ll call you sometime yeah?” Zayn knew he wouldn’t but he nodded his head anyways

 

“Sounds ok” Lincoln squeezed his arm once more before taking his leave

 

“Cya Zayner” Zayn smiled after his retreating form

 

“Cya”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn was really hoping the smell of Lincoln would wash off with the fresh air on the walk home, but as he approached their new home it was just as strong and he was really freaking out. After the night he really just wanted to be with Liam, but he couldn’t do that stinking off some other Alpha.

 

An idea popped into his mind and pulling out his phone he called the one person who would be able to help.

 

“Rio’s rent boy service how may I help you?” a chipper Rio answered

 

“Seriously?” Zayn said

 

“Zayn, well this is my lucky day!”

 

“Rio I need your help” Zayn started

 

“Where are you?” Rio wondered “It’s kind of late, but if you want a romp in the sheets the time is hardly a factor I’m bothered with”

 

“Rio focus” Zayn seethed “I’ve a problem and I need you to get something for me”

 

“Is this going to get me in trouble?”

 

“It could” Zayn said truthfully

 

“Well thank god, I’ve been getting mighty itchy with this good boy act”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn met Rio outside the gate of the big house “Did you get it?”

 

“Don’t I always?” Rio smirked shaking the neutralizer spray in Zayn’s face “just like old times huh buddy?”

 

Zayn cracked a smile and grabbed the spray “how much do I have to use?”

 

“Just spray it all over yourself, it’s pretty powerful so you should be ok” Zayn nodded and went to it.

 

“Wanna tell me why you smell like another Alpha?”

 

“Nope” Zayn said spraying his lower half “just like old times right?”

 

Rio shook his head and took the can back from Zayn when he was finished “nicked it from Niall” he explained “he’s been in the living room with _Mason_ all night”

 

Zayn frowned at him and put his arm around his shoulders as they made their way up the walk “You got a problem with Mason?”

 

“Course not” Rio said “he’s fit that’s for sure”

 

Zayn nodded in agreement “Liam awake?”

 

“Nah” Rio said “at least I don’t think so, been in his room all night”

 

The second they stepped through the door Zayn could hear Mason and Niall laughing in the living room, he avoided them completely saying goodnight to Rio who headed for the Kitchen and went upstairs making a beeline for Liam’s room.

 

When he got there he cracked the door open and smothered a laugh at what he saw. Liam had fallen asleep with the lights on sprawled out on the bed in his gym shorts and his cell phone resting on his chest. Zayn crept to him quietly and removed the phone, slowly he started kissing up his chest and nibbled on his nipple when he got there.

 

Liam stirred “Zayn?”

 

“Well it sure as hell better not be anyone else” Zayn joked

 

“What time is it? I’ve been calling you” he said grumpily but already fitting Zayn into the crook of his arm.

 

"Sorry” Zayn said a bit guilty “we were later than I thought”

 

Liam only hummed still half asleep, eyes closed and Zayn studied his perfect face. He finger walked his way down to the waist band of Liam’s shorts.

 

“Zayn”

 

“ _What_ ” he whined

 

“Tired” was all Liam said and Zayn smiled

 

“That’s ok” he said happily crawling down to his legs and tugging at his shorts feeling a small victory when Liam lifted his hips in an effort to help.

 

“You don’t have to move a muscle” he sucked in a breath at the image of Liam already half hard, butterflies in his stomach he quickly removed his own clothes.

 

He then hungrily started in on Liam, licking his dick slowly at first teasing until Liam became a little more interested in what he was doing. When Zayn heard him groan he sucked him into his mouth until he was fully hard, flicking a tongue over his slit where he was leaking pre-come.

 

“Shit Zayn” Liam groaned pulling at his hair “if you keep doing that, this isn’t going to last very long” Zayn grinned proudly and then moved to sit on Liam, wanting him inside him. He almost cried when Liam stopped him.

 

“Jesus” Liam said grabbing him and flipping him onto his side so he was laid out next to him

 

“What the fuck Liam!” Zayn was annoyed, he was horny and all he wanted to do was get some action.

 

“You can’t just do that babe” Liam said moving onto his side as well “you’re going to hurt yourself”

 

Zayn heard Liam sucking on his fingers before he felt him spreading his cheeks and circling his rim. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure when Liam slipped a finger past the tight muscle and entered his bum working it in and out.

 

Zayn mewed squirming at the discomfort but maddening pleasure of the invasion.

 

“Ok I’m good now” Zayn said body heating up by the second “please Li”

 

Liam chuckled “not yet love” he said “would it kill you to take care of yourself”

 

“I’m trying to take care of myself” Zayn panted out, trying to say more but any words died on his tongue when Liam entered a second finger, easier now as Zayn had started to produce slick. He pushed back on Liam’s fingers encouraging him to go deeper.

 

"Look at you Zayn” Liam whispered fully awake now and voice filled with lust, “you look so good with my fingers in you” he plunged them in deeper “no one can say you’re not mine” he added a third driving Zayn completely insane “can they baby?” he growled moving his fingers in and out at a faster pace.

 

“Liam” Zayn croaked burying his face in a pillow “I’m ready, please let me-“ Liam found his prostate and Zayn shouted out in surprise.

 

“What’s that Z?” Liam said in a dark voice that made him shiver in anticipation “What do you want?”

 

Zayn opened his mouth to answer but when he did Liam hit him in that spot again ripping a dirty moan from his throat.

 

“You’re not making any sense?” Liam faked innocence

 

‘Fucking Bas-tard” Zayn’s voice hitched.

 

He heard Liam chuckle before his fingers left Zayn, making him feel empty and Liam was flipping him onto his back roughly grabbing his hair pulling his head back and kissing him. Zayn was a little surprised by the roughness Liam was exuding, considering five minutes ago he was complaining about being tired. He moved down to Zayn’s neck then going to town giving Zayn the chance to talk.

 

“This is a surprise” Zayn said “I thought I’d be doing all the work”

 

“Change of plans” was all Liam said completely taken over by desire.

 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s lean legs and put them over his shoulders lining himself up with his entrance, holding him up by the hips. Zayn held his breath waiting for the stinging full feeling to wash over him but it never came. Instead Liam just teased him, placing his dick at his hole and rubbing it against him but not actually entering him.

 

Zayn was panting hard sweat covered his body and Liam was going to kill him if he kept this up.

 

“Dammit Liam, _do something”_ he cried

 

“You want it bad don’t you?” he smiled evilly “want me to fill you up”

 

“You know I do”

 

“Tell me your mine” Liam demanded with a hint of snarl

 

“God are we going to have to go through this every time” Zayn tried pushing his bum forward

 

“Tell me Zayn” Liam said even fiercer now, sliding his dick up and down Zayn’s crack.

 

“You’re a sadistic bastard Liam” and when he felt Liam start to lower him he cried out desperately

 

“I’m yours, I’m yours!” he yelled “I’m yours you stupid fuck, now please-“

 

Zayn shouted out as Liam plunged inside him, immediately hitting his prostate and making him see stars. They had never done it in this position before but it must have been at just the right angle because Zayn had never felt anything like it, and he hung on for dear life as Liam fucked into him.

 

It was so intense that Zayn bit harshly down on his arm to stifle the shouts coming from his throat.

 

“Don’t you dare” Liam growled silver pools glaring at him “ _stop biting your arm_ ” Zayn doesn’t even know if Liam realizes he made that an Alpha demand but he didn’t have time to care.

 

“Never keep those noises from me again Zayn” he pulled out of Zayn just to strike back in making his point “those noises are _mine,_ I won’t let you take them from me”

 

Zayn nodded his head and opted to clench his fists in the sheets “Liam” he moaned “I’m gonna come” he said wrapping a hand around his dick and pumping furiously.

 

“That’s good baby” Liam purred “I want to see you fall apart, want to see what I do to you” he quickened his pace.

 

“Li- I- oh my god- now!” Zayn arched his back and shouted out as he came, what he didn’t expect however was for Liam to dip down and cover Zayn’s dick with his mouth just before he came. He shouted out in surprise and was unable to help himself pushing his dick further into his mouth choking him a bit but Liam adjusted and Zayn felt his dick meet the back of Liam’s throat as he spurted cum into his mouth,

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Zayn chanted “that was hot, your fucking amazing” Zayn babbled, orgasm coming to an end, Liam sucked him dry and when he was through he flipped Zayn onto his stomach and brought his bum up to his face.

 

“Li what are you-“ Zayn yelped when he felt Liam tongue at his hole “fuck Liam too sensitive” he stammered out but still pushed back against Liam’s tongue. Later on he would think about how gross it was that Liam was licking up both his cum and Zayn’s slick but right now all it was, was incredibly sexy and if he hadn’t just came so hard he knew his cock would be hard again.

 

He felt Liam’s finger pushing at his hole, at whatever cum was leaking out of Zayn pushing it back in.

 

“Liam” he whined “I’m going to be all gross” Liam only growled and pushed it in harder

 

“I want you to feel me when you sleep” he said giving his hole one more lick before flipping him back over “so you won’t forget”

 

Zayn laughed weakly at that “like I could after _that_ ” a look of pride and satisfaction flashed across Liam’s face you would have thought he won the Nobel Prize. And if it were possible to win one in fucking Zayn was sure Liam would have won by a landslide.

 

"Your eyes" Zayn said quietly looking up at Liam noticing that they hadn’t changed back yet. Liam instantly looked away

 

“Sorry” he said hiding the silver orbs from him, taking a deep breath.

 

“Hey” Zayn said sitting up and grabbing his face turning it back to him only to see brown eyes looking back, sighing he said “You don’t have to hide them from me Li, they’re beautiful and I like knowing your wolf wants me just as much as you do”

 

Liam shook his head “I used to have better control” he whispered “you drive me crazy” Zayn grinned

 

“That’s not a bad thing”

 

Liam settled them so he was spooning Zayn rubbing a finger over the little L tattooed on his skin.

 

“You have no idea Z” Liam spoke “every time you walk into the room a little voice in my head tells me to take you. I want to take you right then and there show you who you belong too” he skimmed his lips over Zayn’s shoulders “it takes everything I’ve got to fight it. You have no idea how much power you have over me”

 

Zayn stayed quiet mulling that over, he always recognized Liam’s dominance over him it was hard to ignore. He didn’t realize the sway he had over Liam though, it was different to Liam’s dominance but it was there.

 

He dominated Liam’s heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Rio wasn’t sure if it was the monkey sex going on down the hall, the withdrawal from the blockers, or maybe just the fact that he’s gotten soft since being with the boys. But the last thing he expected while sneaking the neutralizer back into Niall’s room was for someone to sneak up on him. No one _ever_ sneaks up on Rio, unless he plans it that way of course.

 

“What do we have here?” Rio startled dropping the can and twirling around eyes meeting blue ones. Rio watched as the bottle rolled to Mason’s feet and he raised a brow at him before scooping it up into his massive hand. Seriously Rio had never seen an Alpha so big before.

 

“Care to explain?” his voice was a deep grumble but somehow soothing. Rio took a deep breath regaining his composure and putting his game face back on with a trademark grin.

 

“Fancy meeting you here?” he smiled at Mason “Mark right?”

 

“Mason actually” he said crossing his arms over his bulky chest “and you must be Rio, Niall has told me a lot about you”

 

“Is that so? What has he said?” Rio asked “That I’m charming, wise beyond my years, the fittest lad around?”

 

“Something along those lines” Mason smirked

 

“I always tell him he needs to stop bragging about me, but hey” Rio shrugged like he was at a lost “let’s admit it, I am perfect.”

 

“You’re a cheeky little chap aren’t ya?” Mason said not at all thrown off by Rio’s chitchat

 

“Some people find it endearing” Rio defended

 

“You want to know what I think?” Mason asked, _not really_ Rio thought, but he signaled him on anyways.

 

“I think you’re a troublemaker, I think you’re sneaky and deceitful and I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you”

 

“You sure about that?” Rio snarked “I bet you could throw me pretty far”

 

Mason ignored him and continued on “I also think from what Niall has told me and from the way you use sarcasm and jokes to confuse people that you’re extremely intelligent” Rio frowned at that “I know you care for your brother and as misguided as the whole drug dealer thing was, you attempted to keep him safe and I respect you for that”

 

Rio was surprised by that, more often than not people looked down on him as an Omega, they thought  he needed to be coddled and cuddled. They thought he would do no wrong and blindly follow the orders of others. Rio didn’t mind not like Zayn did, he preferred it in fact it made fucking them over that much more enjoyable. He’s never had someone like Mason tell him they respected him though. So excuse him if he didn’t have a witty comeback, he was a little shocked.

 

Mason sighed and put the neutralizer spray on the dresser in Niall’s room “Look” he said “Niall has taken a liking to you, he feels protective over you and I can see why” he smirked “once you get past the front I’m sure your good company” his eyes took on a certain hard steel then and Rio didn’t know if he was turned on or scared, he thinks a little of both.

 

“However, I’m trusting in good faith that Niall will not fall victim to any of your stunts” he took a step closer to Rio “If he gets caught up in anything bad or ends up hurt because you couldn’t keep your nose clean, me and you” he said “are going to have problems”

 

Rio took his own step towards the huge Alpha not intimated the least bit, well ok he was but he wasn’t going to show it.

 

“I would _never_ fuck Niall over” he hissed right back “he’s my friend” he felt stupid saying it but it was true and for some reason it was important to him that Mason understood it.

 

Mason watched impressed as the little Omega stood up to him, Mason could smell the fear coming off him but that was the only thing giving him away, he wouldn’t have known otherwise. Yeah, he could see why Niall liked him.

 

Mason couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face “Tell you what, I’m going to forget I ever saw you in here” he moved to a bag lying on Niall’s floor fishing out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt what he had come up here for in the first place.

 

“You won’t tell?” Rio couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice

 

“Nope” Mason said simply

 

“Not even Niall?” Rio asked hesitantly

 

“Not even Niall” Rio sighed with relief, and Mason didn’t miss the way his face looked a bit sad.

 

Mason walked back over to stand in front of the boy “Next time I find you in a similar position don’t expect me to be so lenient” he looked straight into the Omega’s eyes “I trust we’ve come to an understanding today that’s the only reason I’m letting this go”

 

Rio nodded, that seemed fair “alright”

 

Mason ruffled his curls before leaving Niall’s room with his clothes in tow, leaving Rio standing there.

 

He huffed, he really wanted to hate Mason.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn woke to an empty bed, groaning he turned over feeling muscles ripple and bones crack. Just then Liam walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet and slicked back looking like a Greek god.

 

Zayn groaned again more dramatically “leave” he said “you’re not allowed near me naked again for at least a month, I think you broke me!”

 

Liam looked like a happy little puppy by that “you liked it”

 

“Yeah” Zayn grumbled “ _liked”_ Liam pulled on a pair of briefs and followed it up with a pair of jeans that fit to his bum just right and had Zayn staring.

 

Liam walked over and sat down next to him “We could tone it down a bit” he said thoughtfully “maybe your right” he shrugged “I was pretty rough last night, maybe we should take a break”

 

“I’m suddenly feeling better” Zayn chuckled “weird” Liam gave him a look “Thought you might”

 

He leaned down and kissed Zayn who melted into him and then pulled away when Liam deepened it “I’m dirty” he said “I’m all gross no sexy times until I shower” a look of contempt crossed his face “speaking of why didn’t you wake me up when you showered? Seriously Liam you left me lying here in cum and god knows what else”

 

Liam smiled “exactly” yeah Zayn should have seen that one coming.

 

“Go make me breakfast” he demanded before rolling out of bed and slamming the shower door on Liam’s laughs.

 

Once Zayn was done in the shower and changed, he walked downstairs to the smell of Bacon and eggs cooking and everyone including Mason crowded in the kitchen. Zayn couldn’t help the warm happy feeling he got looking at all of them, his family and pack.

 

Niall was at the stove taking the cooking over when Liam started burning things, Louis was sitting on the counter as Harry threw pieces of cereal in his mouth. Niall and Mason were talking at the table, Rio was half asleep next to Niall and Liam was sat at the end of the table scrolling through his phone.

 

Zayn walked over to Niall who immediately waved him off “don’t even think about it” he said “no one is getting any until it’s all done”

Zayn pouted and Niall swore “curse your bloody face” he said before grabbing a piece of bacon and giving it to Zayn “now get” Zayn happily walked away.

 

Hopping on the counter next to Louis he munched on the bacon “What’s going on?” Louis eyed his bacon

 

“Oi Niall!” Louis yelled at the blonde “you said I had to wait” Niall just shrugged

 

“He asked nicely, he didn’t just grab” technically Zayn just begged with his eyes, but it was practically the same thing.

 

“Wanker” Louis muttered

 

“So we were thinking” Harry said cutting in dismantling the feud that was bound to happen “that we’d start our shows back up again”

 

“Really!?” Zayn perked up, now that things were starting to settle down a little he realized how much he missed performing “That’s great!”

 

“Not all of them” Harry warned “just the ones in the UK mostly, were still going to try to take things easy”

 

Zayn didn’t care he was just excited to get back at it again, missing the adrenaline rush performing with the boys gave him. Just before he was about to ask Harry when and where Rio’s uncertain voice rang out

 

“Uh guys” he said “guys” everyone looked to Rio who was looking at Liam confused. Zayn looked at Liam and quickly jumped off the counter. Liam was breathing heavy, and his entire body shook what scared Zayn the most though was the violent thrashing of his head, as he fought off the change trying to overtake his body. His eyes were the purest silver Zayn has ever seen, his claws were digging into the table and his fangs had extended making him look lethal.

 

Harry pulled Louis off the counter and pushed him behind him just as Niall signaled for Rio to come closer, once he did Mason pushed him towards Louis.

 

Everyone was quiet as Harry took a cautious step towards Liam who was growling softly trying to regain his compose “Li?” Harry said “What’s going on mate?”

 

“Give me a minute” he grinded out body still shaking, Zayn winced when he heard the table splinter under Liam’s grip.

 

“Liam” Harry said “talk to me” Liam didn’t talk but he did slide his phone towards Harry who approached the table slowly and picked it up before stepping away and looking down at it.

 

Zayn was freaking out, Liam was just fine a minute ago he didn’t know what was going on, he wanted to go to him but he knew it was a bad idea and Harry would stop him anyways. He frowned when Liam pushed his phone to Harry confused, what could possibly have set Liam off on his phone? Surely a fan couldn’t have said something that bad.

 

Zayn watched as Harry’s face darkened and he growled himself, now Zayn was really freaking out. Harry looked up and pinned him with a look, shaking his head he shoved the phone in Zayn’s hand.

 

When he looked down he almost threw up all over the kitchen when a picture of Lincoln kissing him glared back at him from Liam’s phone. Zayn threw the phone on the counter as if it had burned him and he backed away from it.

 

“It’s everywhere” Liam growled having gotten better control of himself now, although he still didn’t move. Just sat there breathing in and out, Zayn felt a strange type of panic seize his heart.

 

“Liam” he said desperately and rushed towards him stopped by Harry who wrapped an arm around his chest “let me go” he struggled wildly

 

“Look at him” Harry shook him to get his attention “he’s not in control right now, and you’re the one he’s pissed at don’t be stupid”

 

“He won’t fucking hurt me”

 

“Keep him back Harry” Liam wasn’t even looking at him, he was just scowling at the table concentrating on not going full blown wolf in the kitchen and hunting down the bastard who touched Zayn.

 

“Liam” Zayn petitioned “I promise you, it’s not what it looks like, ok? I swear!”

 

“Going to get drinks huh?” Liam laughed darkly “that’s a fucking joke” he screamed making everyone in the kitchen jump expect for Zayn.

 

“Liam” he whispered “please let me explain”

 

“Who is he” Liam snapped “What’s his fucking name”

 

“Lincoln Berelli” Zayn answered with a slight whimper at the force of Liam’s Alpha voice. The table cracked entirely now

 

“I’ll fucking kill him” Liam roared “I’m going to destroy this guy” never in his entire life has Zayn ever been afraid of Liam, but he was now. He looked at him helplessly, this wasn’t the Liam he knew. He’s never seen Liam look so murderous, never heard that tone of voice come from his mouth. Zayn truly believes that if Lincoln was here right now Liam wouldn’t hesitate to rip his head off.

 

Liam started to lose control again, “Mason” Harry’s voice shot out filled with authority “get everyone out. Now” Mason stood right away along with Niall who grabbed onto Rio and Louis pulling them towards the stairs, Mason grabbed Zayn who fought the entire way and the last thing he saw was Liam lose control his wolf taking over. He heard his clothes tear and the sound of Harry’s as well when he changed too.

 

Zayn felt tears stream down his face as he heard the two of them go at it.

 

“What the fuck is going on” Louis screeched at Zayn, they were all in the attic shuffling around the room Liam had given to Zayn as a place to do his art.

 

Zayn just stood there in complete shock brain shutting down, “Zayn!”

 

“Take it easy Lou” Niall scolded

 

“Don’t tell me to take it easy Niall” Louis yelled back “Harry is down there trying to tame a rabid Liam! What if he gets seriously hurt?” he started to pace “I’ve never seen Liam like that before, what the bloody hell set him off”

 They all tried to ignore the sounds of growling and snarling coming from downstairs “I fucked up” Zayn whispered “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think. It didn’t mean anything I swear, it wasn’t what he thought! But I lied and now-and Harry-and he won’t let me explain. I love him” Zayn finished pathetically not forming full sentences.

 

“What did you do Z?” Niall whispered, Zayn just shook his head and when they all heard Harry yelp Louis sprang for the door.

 

Surprisingly it was Rio who stopped him “get the fuck out of my way” he snapped at him but Rio only shook his head “that’s your brother you know! Don’t you care at all?”  

 

Mason moved to stand in front of the door “Liam won’t hurt him Louis” he spoke with his calm voice “I know it sounds bad, but it’s not. I’ve seen wolves fight to the death, trust me they’re just wrestling down there”

 

“Liam broke the table in half” Louis wasn’t convinced

 

“He’s not as gone as you think, he’s upset and he’s acting on instinct but he’s fighting it”

 

“Besides” Rio said “I know Liam is the Alpha and rightly so because honestly Harry isn’t really up for the job, but if it really comes down to it Harry would have no problem taking him down” he shrugged “Harry’s one Alpha you _don’t_ want to see pissed off, he doesn’t have the control Liam does.”

 

“I still don’t get what’s going on” Louis said

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Rio rolled his eyes “Zayn macked some other dude”

 

Everyone’s jaws dropped and Zayn found himself the center of attention “You what!?” Louis was the first to recover “tell me you didn’t Zayn”

 

“It’s not what you think!” Zayn defended “He kissed me, I didn’t kiss him!”

 

“Who is _he_?” Niall asked

 

Zayn gave them the short version of the entire thing, Liam might not get the chance to kill him because the looks of disappointment and shame on his friend’s faces were going to end him sooner.

 

“When did you become such a pro at lying?” Louis asked turning away from him and sitting against the wall, words slicing straight through to Zayn’s heart.

 

They all sat in silence listening to the ruckus downstairs hearing little yelps from Liam and Harry every now and then. Zayn sat at the far wall away from everybody else until Mason came to sit next to him.

 

“They’re going to be ok” he assured him

 

“I know that” Zayn said “I just don’t know if Liam and I will be ok” Zayn admitted truthfully

 

“He knotted you didn’t he?” Mason asked out of nowhere startling Zayn who looked at him with wide eyes, prompting Mason to continue.

 

“That wasn’t a natural reaction” he said “he wouldn’t have lost control like that unless he had something else influencing it like a-“

 

“Like a bond” Zayn finished and Mason nodded

 

“An incomplete bond”

 

“It was an accident” Zayn said softly “but we both wanted it”

 

“I understand” Mason said “but you have to understand as well, knotting is no joke. Sometimes people forget just how powerful it is, it forges a bond between an Alpha and Omega it’s the first step in completing a mating, your both young and I get why you wouldn’t want to complete it. But if you plan on carrying on with an incomplete bond, you have to be extremely careful” Zayn listened to him fidgeting nervously with his hands

 

“Right now Liam is feeling threatened, because every instinct in his body is telling him to kill this guy while the reasonable human part of him is saying that he has no right to because you guys aren’t officially mated. He’s confused and there’s a war raging inside his mind right now”

 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen” Zayn said feeling worse than he did when Liam found out about the pills “I wasn’t lying when I said he kissed me, Lincoln means nothing to me! He’s just an old friend”

 

“I believe you” Mason said gently

 

“What if Liam doesn’t?” Zayn turned mournful eyes to him “What if I lose him?”

 

Mason smiled at him “That boy isn’t tearing up a kitchen right now because he plans on leaving you anytime soon. You’ll have a lot of bumps and turns in your relationship, what matters is how you fix them. Together as a team, that’s what truly matters”

 

Zayn looked down again “Thanks Mason” he truly meant it too, there was something about the big Alpha that felt grounding, he definitely had a wise aura about him that was calming and reassuring to Zayn. While they were talking Zayn hadn’t noticed that the fighting downstairs had stopped, and he shot straight up when the door opened.

 

His shoulders slumped when a disheveled Harry walked through. Louis sprang up and leapt at him pulling him into a tight hug, missing the way Harry winched but none the less Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck.

 

“Hey baby” he murmured stroking his hair

 

“Don’t you ever do that again, do you hear me?” Louis demanded “I’ll fucking kill you” he promised “I swear I will shave all that curly hair off your stupid head”

 

Harry chuckled weakly “I’m fine love” he looked tired and he had a few scratches and he would certainly have some bruising but Mason was right it sounded worse than it was. In all honesty it looked like it had been more mentally taxing on Harry than it had physically.

 

Zayn couldn’t take it anymore “Harry is he ok?” he said worriedly, Harry sent him a sympathetic look

 

“He’s fine” Zayn felt his whole body shudder in relief “physically” and again every nerve in his body tensed again.

 

“Can I see him?”

 

“Not yet Z” Harry shook his head “I’m going to get him cleaned up ok? He needs rest and” Harry looked for the right words “time”

 

Time? What the fuck does that mean? Time to sleep? Time to heal? Time away from Zayn?

 

“I know this looks bad” Zayn said “but I can explain, I need to explain this to him Harry”

 

Harry looked exhausted “I know Zayn, he knows that too just give it some time yeah?”

 

Zayn nodded pathetically fighting back tears, Harry turned to Louis “Wait in your room, ok? I’ll be there in a while”

 

Louis only nodded and Harry turned to attend to their Alpha. Louis went to follow after him but Zayn stopped him,

 

“Lou” he called thankful when he stopped but didn’t turn around “I’m _sorry_ ”

 

Louis sighed and turned around this time walking up to Zayn and wrapping him in a hug kissing his head

 

“I know” he soothed “me too, everything will be ok you’ll see” Louis was in a better mind set now that he saw for himself that Harry was ok.

 

“Let’s go” he said to everyone “let’s get out of this damn attic”

 

 

* * *

 

Louis went to his own room to eagerly wait on Harry, Mason and Niall went out to grab some food taking Rio with them who was happy to get out of the house and Zayn did the only thing he could, he went to Liam’s room.

 

He rolled around in his sheets smothering himself with his scent, by the time he heard Harry go into Louis’ room it was already getting dark outside and Liam still wasn’t back from wherever Harry was looking after him.

 

Zayn was on the verge of falling asleep before he caught Liam’s scent outside the door, he jumped off the bed as Liam pushed it open.

 

Zayn’s heart felt like it was being wrenched from his chest when he got a look at Liam’s face. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess on his head, and he looked like the world had spent the past day beating him into the ground.

 

“Liam” Zayn’s voice cracked, he watched as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, staring at Zayn but not saying a word. Zayn stared back to afraid to speak, he didn’t want to make anything worse.

 

“I’m sorry” when Liam finally spoke it was soft and tired

 

“For _what?”_ Zayn said confused

 

“For losing control like that” he looked down ashamed “I don’t know what happened, I saw that picture and I just-“ he sighed “I just lost it and I couldn’t control it, I don’t even remember changing” he admitted “I just remember waking up in Harry’s arms naked” a small smile played at his lips “never thought that would happen”

 

Zayn swallowed hard “Mason says it’s because our bond is incomplete”

 

Liam nodded “makes sense” he still wasn’t looking at Zayn, and when Zayn went to go to him Liam stopped him with a hand.

 

“Sit down” he said not demanding just asking “please” Zayn didn’t want to sit he wanted to touch Liam but he wasn’t really in a position to say that, so he sat.

 

“Liam please let me explain” Zayn begged him

 

“Go ahead” he nodded surprising Zayn, who didn’t waste any time and leapt right into the story. As he was telling the story he noticed the way Liam’s fists clenched when he mentioned the kissing but other than that he kept his composure. When he finished he held his breath dying for Liam to say something.

 

“You lied to me” he said to the floor “again.”

 

“I know” Zayn said so softly that if Liam wasn’t a wolf he never would have heard.

 

“To see your old boyfriend, someone you loved, the person who took your virginity” he was trying really hard to not get angry again, an extremely hard thing to do when all he saw in his head was another man kissing Zayn, his Zayn.

 

"It’s not like that" Zayn said

 

“It is like that Zayn” Liam finally looked at him with the first sign of anger and betrayal “regardless if you kissed him back or not you manipulated me into letting you go out so that you could meet up with someone you used to fuck!” It sounded so bad when he said it like that.

 

“You believe me though don’t you?” Zayn asked “you believe that I don’t have any feelings for him”

 

“I can tell your telling the truth” Liam conceded “but did you know that when you went to meet him?”

 

Zayn frowned “I don’t understand”

 

Liam rubbed his face tiredly “I’m saying that I know you didn’t want him to kiss you but I’m not sure if you went there to catch up with an old friend or if you went there to see if there was still something left between the two of you”

 

Zayn instantly went to protest but it died on his lips, because he realized that Liam was right.

 

“I thought I was going there to show Lincoln what he missed out on” Zayn came clean “I wanted him to see what I have become I wanted him to be jealous” he picked his nails “but your right, now that I think about it a part of me wanted to know for sure if I was ready to let go of him. He was a huge part of my life Liam” Zayn said

 

“I’m not asking you to be ok with it I’m just asking you to understand, before all off this before us, before our careers, Lincoln was the center of my world, and when he left I never got any closure. So when I heard he was trying to get a hold of me yeah I guess a part of me wanted to figure out if I was still in love with him.” Liam stayed quiet

 

“When he kissed me I knew” Zayn said “it felt all wrong, it wasn’t you Liam”

 

When he still said nothing Zayn began to panic “say something” his heart was racing and his breathing increased he knew he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Liam must have sensed it as well because he looked him in the eyes “Calm down Z” the Alpha command hit him, and he felt his breathing even out and his heart beat slow. Still Zayn noticed that Liam didn’t touch him but chose to use his voice instead. _Why won’t he touch me?_

 

“Why are you acting like this?” Zayn said angrily “yell at me! Punish me! Do something Liam!”

 

“I can’t” Liam yelled back and that’s the most emotion Zayn got out of him through the entire conversation “believe me Zayn I want to punish you, I want to punish you for yet again lying to me but I can’t. This isn’t a matter between an Alpha and a disobedient pack member this is between me and you as a couple.”

 

“I’d rather you just spank me and we both move on” that was saying a lot because Zayn would rather dive over a cliff than have Liam spank him again.

 

“I don’t know what to think Zayn” Liam leaned back against the door “you keep lying to me”

 

“I know I fucked this up Li, but other than the pills I have never lied to you before in my life. And I promise you I will never lie again” he tried to send as much sincerity as possible through their bond.

 

Liam shook his head like he was trying to clear it “It’s late” he said “and I’m dead, let’s just sleep on this ok? We can talk more tomorrow”

 

He was about to argue and demand that Liam talk to him but decided against it, he’s put him through enough.

 

“Ok” Zayn said “sure”

 

“Maybe you should pick a room” Liam wouldn’t look at him “and sleep there tonight”

 

Zayn quickly covered the hurt expression on his face, he refused to handle this like any other Omega would. Instead he squared his shoulders and nodded his head as firmly as he could

 

“Alright” even he was surprised by how strong it came out “of course, whatever you need” he stood up and made it to the door without collapsing.

 

Before he left he turned to where Liam had moved “I love you Li, that won’t ever change” he left before Liam could answer knowing that if he didn’t say it back he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from losing it.

 

* * *

 

Zayn couldn’t tell you what room he walked in. He couldn’t tell you what color the curtains were, or the walls or what the bed spread looked like. He couldn’t even accurately tell how big it was. As he laid there in the dark on top of the covers curled into himself all he could think about was Liam.

 

He was determined to not give into his Omega instincts and cry and beg Liam for forgiveness, he couldn’t do that even now when he was facing losing the most important thing in the world to him he couldn’t give into his instincts. Instead he laid there feeling numb, staring into the dark.

 

He had thought Liam would yell and scream at him, he thought Liam would have started making demands and putting restrictions on him, he expected punishment. He didn’t however expect Liam to barley look at him and then send him away. He didn’t expect that at all. His last thoughts before he drifted off into a troubled sleep were of a world without Liam.

 

 

Zayn woke when he felt himself being jostled and then lifted off the bed, he jumped with a start and then settled when he smelled the familiar scent.

 

“Li?” he mumbled “what’re you doing?” Liam was carrying him like a baby and started out the door and down the hall.

 

“Taking you back to my room” he said quietly “I didn’t mean to wake you”

 

“That’s ok, what time is it?”

 

“About three am”

 

Zayn’s heart fluttered, and he let Liam gently place him on his bed. Liam pulled the jeans Zayn had fallen asleep in off and then tugged off his shirt next. Zayn didn’t utter a word of protest about being treated like a child, there was a time and place for that and this was not it.

 

Liam pulled the covers of his bed back and crawled in pulling Zayn to his chest and wrapping his arms around him before using one arm to pull the covers back over them.

 

“Why?” Zayn whispered to him in the dark, Liam must have understood his vague question because he didn’t hesitate to answer.

 

“Couldn’t sleep without you” he said “I’m sorry I made you leave, I shouldn’t have done that”

 

“I’m sorry Li” Zayn croaked out “I didn’t mean-“

 

“Shhh love” Liam said “don’t get worked up” he pet his hair gently

 

“I’m not saying I’m not still upset because honestly Zayn I’m fucking furious with you, but god help me I’m in love with you” Zayn felt his heart tighten “we have a lot of issues to sort out but we’ll work through this”

 

"Do you forgive me?" Zayn asked and Liam kissed him under his ear

 

“Yeah” he said “I forgive you, but things will have to change a bit. I never want to have to get on twitter again only to see fans sending me pictures of another guy kissing you”

 

“Never again” Zayn promised

 

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow” he said before kissing him one last time and curling in around him molding their bodies together.

 

Zayn fell into a much better sleep the second time around.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Zayn was sloshed. Pissed, hammered, completely off his face tanked. Sitting in the VIP section of the Funky Buddha he tried to concentrate on seeing straight but right now Rio had three heads and that was fucking hilarious.

 

“What’chu laughing at mate?” Rio said slinging a shot down and slamming it back on the table wiping his chin obscenely with the sleeve of his shirt. Zayn laughed harder.

 

“He’s gonna bloody kill me” Zayn said laughing “really Rio, this time I’m done for”

 

“Who are we talking about?”

 

“ _Liam_ ”

 

“Did I just hear a forbidden word come out of your mouth Zayn Malik?” Louis came stumbling over to him.

 

Zayn quickly covered his mouth “no sir, not me” Zayn shook his head adamantly “It was Rio”

 

Louis looked to Rio skeptically “Could’ve been me could’ve not been” Rio put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘who knows’ “I’m not telling”

 

“Listen up boys” Louis said slinging and arm around Zayn and then pulling Rio in as well

 

“Tonight is an Alpha free zone” he looked them in the eyes “Absolutely no talking about the unmentioned ones. Us Omegas are going to drink, and dance, and have ourselves a jolly ole time _without_ any Alpha’s here to suck the fun out of it”

 

“I’ll drink to that” Rio cheered slapping a hand on the table, and raising a finger to signal another round of shots. Almost immediately a petite waitress strolled over with a tray of shots for them.

 

“Thank ya darling” Louis winked at her

 

“Being filthy rich really pays off” Rio said grabbing a shot and passing the others to Louis and Zayn.

 

“Cheers boys” Louis said before they downed them in a matter of three seconds

 

“Fuck” Zayn said “I can’t remember ever being this drunk” he grinned “it’s awesome, why don’t we do this more often?” he asked Louis

 

“Because Liam usually cuts you off before you’ve even got a buzz going”

 

“I thought we weren’t allowed to say their names!” Zayn accused

 

“Maybe we should come up with code names!” Rio suggested excitedly

 

“Not a bad idea” Louis said impressed “If my brain weren’t flooding with alcohol right now I’m sure I could come up with something clever”

 

“Never mind then” Rio said “let’s go dance, I want to get my hands on Zayn as much as possible before he dies”

 

Zayn groaned and Louis howled “he _is_ going to kill you”

 

“It was right funny though mate” Rio chuckled

 

All Zayn could think of as Rio and Louis dragged him to the dance floor was this was all stupid fucking _Stella’s_ fault.

 

* * *

 

 

_One Day Earlier_

 

When Zayn woke up next to Liam the morning after the Lincoln incident, his entire being filled with relief and gratefulness that Liam wasn’t kicking his arse to the curb just yet. He looked at the Alpha sleeping and he was amazed at how boyish Liam looked, like he had when Zayn first met him. He couldn’t resist leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

 

Liam stirred and without opening his eyes he said “do that again”

 

Zayn grinned and kissed Liam again, this time Liam brought his hand to the back of Zayn’s neck and the other to the small of his back.

 

“I hate knowing someone else got to feel you like this” Liam growled “I really fucking hate it”

 

Zayn froze, the moment was clearly shattered by the anger still evident in Liam’s voice “You still mad at me?” he asked shyly

Liam put an arm under his head to prop himself up and get a better look at Zayn “A bit” he admitted honestly, and Zayn looked away from him shamefully.

 

“Just give me a day or two, ok?” Liam said “I’ll get over it”

 

“I’m sorry” Zayn said for what felt like the hundredth time

 

“I know love” Liam said brushing his hair back “you don’t have to keep saying it”

 

 “I feel like I do” Zayn grumbled

 

“What’s done is done” Liam said “all we can do is move on, but don’t give me a hard time when I keep a close eye on you, I don’t plan on your leaving my sight for a long while”

 

Zayn sighed and played with the sheet “Liam-“

 

“Look” Liam said rubbing his face flustered “I know you hate it when I get all Alpha on you, but there are pictures of you kissing your ex floating all over the internet, and if I’m going to deal then I need you where I know he won’t be, and that’s with me. I know it’s mental, but I’m pulling rank and this is how things are going to be”

 

Zayn waited a moment after Liam finished his speech and then he cracked a smile

 

“What?” Liam said confused

 

“All I was going to say was ok” Zayn gave him an amused look

 

“Oh” Liam said dumbfounded “Alright then” Zayn patted him on the chest and shook his head

 

“You hop in the shower” Liam instructed, standing up and pulling on a pair of sweats

 

“Wait, where are you going?”

 

“Well first I’m going to attempt to clean up the kitchen” he said embarrassed “and then I’m going to give Maria a call to see if there’s anything we can do about those damn pictures” he grumbled.

 

Zayn wanted no part of that conversation “right” he said rolling out of bed and heading for the shower “good luck with that”

 

 

* * *

 

Down the hall Louis was wrapped up in Harry’s arms, “Liam and Zayn are up” he commented quietly, Harry grunted his acknowledgment and continued to stroke Louis back.

 

“Think they worked things out?” Louis asked him

 

“Knowing those two they’ve probably already fucked seven times” Harry snorted “they’ll be fine Lou” he said more seriously.

 

Louis stayed silent for a beat longer until something popped into his mind “What would you do if it were me?”

 

“If what were you?” Harry frowned

 

“If pictures of me kissing another Alpha showed up online” Harry froze, his hand that had been stroking Louis stopped and his claws extended a little.

 

“We have a deal” he grunted out

 

“I know” Louis sighed “but what if I broke it”

 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Harry growled sitting up

 

“No you twat” Louis said pulling Harry back down

 

“Then why are you asking me that Lou?”

 

“Well” Louis treaded carefully “It could happen right? I mean technically were not even officially together” he shrugged

 

Harry stared at him controlling his breathing “Let me make something perfectly clear Louis” Harry breathed in and out “if I _ever_ even catch wind that you’ve touched another Alpha the way you touch me, I’ll kill him. No exceptions. I’m not Liam, I don’t have that type of control. Do not test me on this”

 

“So you’re going to mate me then?” Louis said matter of fact, looking at Harry who was surprised by the statement.

 

“You gonna make the commitment?” Louis pushed, and when he didn’t get an answer he laughed “didn’t think so”

 

“Louis” Harry sighed

 

“No don’t” Louis shook his head “I’ve been letting you get away with avoiding this for too long, why can’t you commit? I’m not even asking for you to mate me right away, were young I get that. All I’m asking for is for you to commit to me with the possibility that we may someday mate”

 

“I can’t do that Lou” Harry said “I can’t promise that”

 

“ _Why_?” Louis pressed, now that he knew what he knew about Harry’s past he needed Harry to tell him himself. If they were ever going to move on with their relationship Harry had to admit to Louis what it was that was holding him back, and if he couldn’t then Louis just didn’t know what that meant for him.

 

“I just can’t” Harry said frustrated “how many times are we going to fight about this?”

 

“However many times it takes” Louis said stubbornly “Why can’t you just talk to me about this” Louis begged “we tell each other everything”

 

“Leave it” Harry said harshly

 

“No” Louis said “not this time”

 

“Louis” Harry said so sharply that Louis actually flinched “ _leave. It. Alone._ ” Louis was stunned, Harry rarely used his Alpha voice on him, when he did Louis usually deserved it he never did it when they were fighting about their relationship.

 

“Fine” Louis whispered “guess I have no choice” he huffed and rolled out of his bed

 

“Where you going Lou?” Harry asked realizing he had fucked up

 

  
“To shower” Louis said shortly “please be gone when I’m done”

 

“Louis-“

 

“You know” Louis said stopping at the door to his bathroom “I’ve been patient with you, because I know there’s a reason you’re acting this way. I guess I figured you would tell me when you were ready and in the meantime I was so in love with you that I didn’t mind”

 

“And now?” Harry said hesitantly

 

“I still love you, I’ll always love you” Louis took a deep breath before delivering his next line “but I’m done waiting. You need to figure out what you want, but I’m done sharing you and I’m done being shared myself” 

 

Louis had to look away from his face “If you can’t step up and be the Alpha I need then you’ve got to let me go Harry”

 

“No” Harry growled eyes flashing a bright green

 

“ _Yes_ Harry” Louis said “I won’t live like this anymore, competing with every Beta and Alpha out there wondering who’s gonna be the next to catch your attention. You need to decide, and if you can’t then I’ll decide for you” and with that he closed the bathroom door on his face, turning the shower on to drown out the sounds of Harry’s roar.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn traveled down the stairs of their new house with a bounce in his step, yesterday was crazy but he and Liam were going to be ok and he couldn’t help but be happy about that. His whole demeanor changed however when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Holy shit”  

 

Liam swirled around from where he stood in the kitchen and grimaced “yeah, I don’t remember it being this bad”

 

“This entire place is trashed” Zayn said in disbelief looking around him, the kitchen table was broke in half, dishes and food littered the floor. The cabinets were split open and the counter had a massive crack in the marble. The living room looked even worse, connected to the kitchen it wasn’t spared from Liam’s wrath. The couch had claw marks in it, the TV was smashed to pieces, the stereo wasn’t even recognizable anymore, and the tall class cabinet that had once been next to the TV was just shards of glass now.  

 

“Niall is going to murder you” Rio said from behind Zayn who didn’t even here him approach “the kitchen _and_ the TV” he chuckled “You better go into hiding, I know a few people you want me to make some calls?”

 

Liam rolled his eyes “he’ll get over it, I already called Maria to get someone in here to work some damage control”

 

“Fuck” was all Zayn could say

 

“We shouldn’t even be in here” Liam said “too much glass, some one’s going to get hurt”

 

“And where do you suppose we go?” Zayn asked with a small smile

 

“I was going to wait until everyone was around but-“he shrugged “Were doing a show tomorrow”

 

“Really!?” Zayn said excitedly “where?”

 

“Here in London” Liam smiled at Zayn’s enthusiasm “it was scheduled already and were here so I thought why not go for it”

 

“Sick!” Zayn said “I can’t wait to get back on stage”

 

“What am I going to do when you’re all prancing around stage doing your boy band thing?” Rio pouted

 

“You” Harry said coming down the stairs overhearing the conversation “are going to sit with Paul and be a good boy” Harry warned

 

“Might I suggest some alternatives” Rio interjected

 

“No you may not” Harry snapped shutting him down

 

“Anyways” Liam said “we can take the bus to the Arena, and sleep there tonight, hopefully Maria can get someone in here to clean this up by tomorrow”

 

Just then Niall came down the stairs and when he got a good look at the mess his face fell,

 

“Liam fucking Payne”

 

* * *

 

 

Rio was bored out of his skull. Watching the guys from backstage was fun for the first hour, but then he just found himself hanging off of every note Niall sang and he became increasingly annoyed with himself. He needed to snap the fuck out of it, before someone started to noticed and thought that he actually _cared._  

 

He didn’t know what it was about the blonde but he somehow had wormed his way into Rio’s curly head and now he couldn’t get him out. Besides, Niall was with an incredibly fit Alpha Rio couldn’t even legally drink let alone give Niall half of what he was getting from Mason.

 

He sighed heavily, tapping his foot to the beat of ‘Rock Me’ he needed to get out here. Standing up he looked around Paul was out front guarding the stage along with other security men, Rio knew Mason was out there as well but he couldn’t see him. He was meant to be sitting backstage with Lou and her daughter and waiting patiently for the show to end but if Rio spent half his time doing what he was _meant_ to do then he wouldn’t be where he was now would he?

 

Lou was too preoccupied with Lux to take much notice so he waited for his opportunity to steal away. When he found it he headed for the boy’s dressing room where he left his phone. He was in London, he had friends here because Rio had friends everywhere and he’d been mighty good lately. Surely it wouldn’t be a problem if he just slipped away for an hour or so to catch up with some mates.

 

Rio thought about it for a second before smiling and dialing his pal Travis who picked up the second time around,

 

“Trav” Rio smiled brightly “You still in London mate?” he smiled even brighter when he got the affirmation,

 

“That’s great, listen I am as well you want to meet up now for-“Before he could finish his sentence the phone was being ripped away from his ear.

 

“Hey” Rio protested turning around coming face to face with Mason who looked unimpressed

 

“Care to explain?”

 

Rio flashed his most charming grin “fancy meeting you here”

 

“What did I tell you would happen if I caught you doing something sneaky again?”

 

Rio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest “How do you always sneak up on me?” he mumbled “No one sneaks up on me”

 

Mason smiled his own cheeky smile that had Rio’s heart fluttering “I’ve military training lad” he boasted “You’ve got some ways before you can best me”

 

Rio perked up at that “Military training? That’s wicked” he said showing his young age “Do you know how to shoot a gun?”

 

Mason looked at him “Sort of a requirement kid”

 

“Can you teach me?” Rio asked him expecting to be shut down, instead Mason studied him for a moment before answering,

 

“Maybe someday” he said “in a safe and controlled environment and _only_ if you listen to every word I tell you”

 

“Yeah yeah of course” Rio agreed bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet

 

Mason laughed at him “Now” he said “were you going somewhere?”

 

“Oh” Rio said remembering what Mason had caught him doing “me? No not at all, I was just grabbing my phone to play some Angry Birds” he told him “was going to head back to the stage now matter of fact” Rio said holding his hand out for his phone.

 

“I’m going to pretend once again that I didn’t just walk in on what I did” Mason said in his deep voice, and Rio only looked at him innocently “I have to get back out there, but if I find out that you don’t stay put through the entire show I’m coming for ya and then you’ll really see what military training has to offer”

 

Rio gulped “Roger that”

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn felt amazing. The last time he had been on stage he ended up collapsing and waking up in the hospital, so it was no wonder he was a bit more nervous than usual when he first stepped out. Now that they were well into their performance and the crowd was alive and the air felt like it was buzzing it felt just right.

 

They were on point tonight, each and every one of them in synch with each other and he could tell it was one of their best shows yet. The fans were louder than ever and the familiar thrill and adrenaline was racing through Zayn’s veins. Harry and Niall ran around flailing their limbs, dancing wildly and entertaining the whole place.

 

Liam joined them, Zayn loved seeing him like that, performing was the only time Liam really cut loose and allowed himself to have fun. He was like a little boy making jokes and teasing the rest of them, Zayn usually kept to himself more, singing his parts and waving at fans or having a laugh with Louis who was always up to something.

 

He loved this.

 

 And when they finished up and left the stage to thousands of people screaming and crying their names Zayn felt the best he had in months.

 

Niall jumped on his back when they got off stage and were greeted by their team

 

“Oi boys! That was mad” he shouted out ruffling Zayn’s hair

 

“That was great” Harry’s dimpled smile was big on his face and he went to Liam slinging an arm around his shoulder and giving him a friendly shake

 

“What did you think Leemo?”

 

“Brilliant” he agreed with them “felt good”

 

“Felt awesome!” Niall reiterated still riding along on Zayn’s back “take me to the dressing room” he kicked his feet at Zayn to prompt him to go faster “these jeans are chaffing”

 

“You’ve got legs” Zayn protested but when Louis shot past them screaming “race ya” Zayn couldn’t help but to run after him with Niall laughing manically on his back earning a lot of looks from their crew.

 

Niall, Louis, Zayn and Rio fucked around backstage for a while trying to settle down after such an adrenaline rush, they were typically rowdy at times like these and tonight was no different. After a while though Zayn noticed that Liam hadn’t returned and left the other three in search of him.

 

“Hold up” Louis said jogging after him “I want to find Haz”

 

Zayn nodded and as they walked down the hallway that led to backstage, they passed through the double doors to be greeted with several members of their crew running about and talking amongst themselves, Zayn looked around for Liam but didn’t spot him right away. He did see Harry however leaning up against the wall talking to a pretty red head their faces pretty close and their voices hushed,

 

“Guess that’s my answer” Louis said from beside him

 

“What?” Zayn asked him not sure he heard him right

 

“Nothing” Louis shook his head “I’m going to go get my stuff around”

 

“But I thought you wanted to see Harry?” Zayn asked but it was no use Louis was already headed back through the doors.

 

Zayn frowned after him but decided to let him go in favor of finding Liam. Where was he? Zayn looked around and his heart stopped when he finally saw the familiar set of Liam’s wide shoulders standing by the refreshment table, where they kept snacks and water for the boys between sets. And next to him was a little petite brunette that had Zayn gritting his teeth and seeing red.

_Stella._

 

What the fuck was she doing here? And why was Liam talking to her? Zayn growled lowly under his breath earning a few concerned glances from crew members, but he ignored them eyes burning into the back of Liam.

 

Stella lived in Manchester, so what was she doing in London? And why was she backstage at one of there shows? Liam kept insisting that they were only friends but from where he was standing and the way Stella was smiling up at Liam it didn’t look like she considered them to be just friends. Zayn started to pace, this girl had wanted Liam to help her though her heat, she wanted Liam to fuck her, and Liam almost considered it as well.

 

The more Zayn got worked up the more unreasonable his thoughts became, suddenly his stomach sank. What if this was payback? What if Liam had brought her here to get back at Zayn for the Lincoln thing? Lord knows he would deserve it, and Liam knows how much Zayn hates the girl. It would be the perfect revenge.

 

No no no. Zayn wouldn’t allow it, the thought of this perfect priss getting any piece of Liam was enough to make Zayn want to kill. He needed to put a stop to this, he needed to set the record straight.

 

Stomping up to the two, Zayn pushed Liam out of the way and leveled Stella with a hard stare he’s spent years perfecting.

 

“Listen up” Zayn snapped “I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish by whoring yourself out here”

 

“Zayn!” Liam gasped out shocked by his words

 

“But if you haven’t already been clued in, Liam is no longer available” Stella’s eyes were bulging out of her head and she was shaking her head back and forth “don’t bother denying it” Zayn snapped

 

“I know you wanted him to fuck you through your heat” she had a look of mortification on her face “but I’m sorry to say I got to him first” he smirked cruelly “and trust me it was a lot more satisfying than anything you could give to him” people were staring now.

 

“So why don’t you do us both a favor and stop embarrassing yourself, Liam is _off_ _limits”_ he enunciated each word “but don’t worry I’m sure there’s some other Alpha out there for someone as desperate as you” and with that he grabbed a cup of water off the table sitting next to him and threw it in the girls face drenching her.

 

Zayn was quite happy with his work and didn’t feel an ounce of remorse even as the girl’s eyes filled with tears, he only had a few moments to be smug about it before Liam was roughly grabbing him around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. This again, Zayn thought as he was being carried through the same doors he had entered through.

 

“Liam put me down” he demanded still feeling a good amount of rage

 

“Be quiet” Liam snarled loudly, delivering a hard smack to Zayn’s bum , when they got to the dressing room Louis, Niall, Rio and their stylist team all stared at them in shock

 

“Everyone get out” Liam roared “ _now_ ” Zayn hid his face in embarrassment but he heard as everyone scuttled to do as the angry Alpha commanded.

 

Once they were gone Zayn was being painfully plopped into a chair “Don’t move a fucking muscle” Liam told him before he began pacing back forth in front of him running his hands through his hair and muttering curses beneath his breath.

 

Zayn just crossed his arms across his chest and glowered at the floor

 

“What the hell was that about?” Liam finally found his words “what were you thinking Zayn” he yelled at him exasperated.

 

“She was all over you!” Zayn defended “I was just letting her know what the deal was, you may like her hanging all over you but I however do not appreciate it. She had it coming” Zayn shrugged unapologetic.

 

Liam gapped at him at a loss for words once again “Zayn” he took a deep breath and spoke slowly “Stella has no interest in me. At all”

 

Zayn scoffed “right like I’m going to believe that” uh no.

 

“Zayn” Liam repeated breathing hard “she’s pregnant”

 

That got Zayn’s attention “What?”

 

Liam did that thing where he pinched the bridge of his nose and that weird vein on his temple started pulsing “She was here tonight because her _mate_ works at the arena, and when we were talking she was inviting me to the ceremony and asking if I would be the godfather to her _unborn_ child”

 

Zayn felt like someone had just slapped him across the face “I thought she broke up with him?” he asked meekly

 

“They worked things out”

 

“Oh” Zayn said “So she wasn’t trying to” he cleared his throat “get you in bed with her”

 

Liam’s eyes flashed silver “No”

 

Well fuck. Zayn was a goner. Goodbye mum, goodbye dad, goodbye life. It’s been real.

 

“I thought-“ he began

 

“I know what you thought” Liam snapped at him “but maybe if you would have stopped to think you wouldn’t have ended up dumping water on a women who is with child” he finished harshly.

 

“You’re going to kill me aren’t you?” Zayn was beginning to sweat

 

“Thinking about it” Liam was still breathing hard, and Zayn knew exactly what was going to happen if he stuck around. The last time Liam spanked him he promised himself it would be the last, Zayn intended to keep that promise for as long as possible. So he did the only thing he could.

 

He ran.

 

* * *

 

Zayn was already half way down the hall by the time Liam had even realized what he was doing. That’s the one advantage Omegas had over Alpha’s, speed. Zayn needed to get away and fast because if Liam caught up then he had no doubt he’d be giving quite the encore to the show. Shooting through the double doors he quickly looked for an escape, seeing the fire exit he made a beeline for it.

 

“Zayn! What’s going on?” he heard Louis shout

 

“He’s going to fucking kill me” was all Zayn offered him not slowing down

 

“Who?”

 

“No time, either come with me or slow Liam down” Louis looked to the hallways where Zayn had just busted through, he could hear Liam cursing and his heavy footsteps perusing. He quickly looked over to Harry who detached himself from the red head at all the commotion.

 

“Don’t you dare” Harry said warning him, and really _fuck that_ , Louis gave him a smile and a small wave before running after Zayn,

 

“Right behind ya buddy”

 

 

When Zayn finally slowed down enough to catch his breath he was in some ally in London and thanking his lucky stars that it was night time and so far he’d gone unnoticed. Gulping in huge lung full of air he turned to Louis only to be met with both Louis _and_ Rio.

 

“Rio?” he huffed out, and really he needed to stop smoking because neither one of them seemed as worn out as he was

 

“I invited myself” Rio smiled “Since you two so rudely forgot”

 

“I was running for my life!”

 

“And you didn’t think I might’ve wanted to be involved in that?” Rio looked truly confused by the matter

 

Zayn moaned and leaned against the brick wall behind him sliding down “dead, dead, dead” he chanted earning an eye roll from Louis.

 

“Whatever you did, I’m sure Liam will get over it” Louis tried to be helpful

 

“I dumped a cup of water on his pregnant child hood friend and called her a whore”

 

“Would you like Orchids or Lilies at your funeral?” Louis asked him politely

 

“Fuck” Zayn shouted out “why do I keep messing up” he was beyond done with himself at this point “I don’t even know where we are”

 

Louis looked around and a small smiled crept onto his face “I do”

 

“Wanna clue us in mate?” Rio prodded

 

“Were behind the Funky Buddha”

 

 

* * *

 

And that’s how the three Omega’s found themselves shit faced in a London night club.

 

Zayn hoped they’d tell his story when he was gone. To be honest though the club atmosphere was doing a pretty good job at taking his mind of things. Well it might have been more the booze rather than the atmosphere but either way Zayn was feeling better.

 

He danced with Louis and Rio as much as his drunken body would allow him until Rio was whisked away by a dark haired Alpha grinding into him only to be joined by a black haired Beta pressing against his font. The dimples and the curls really did do it for everybody. When Zayn turned to Louis to point out that an underage kid was getting the most action in the club, he realized that Louis was no longer beside him but chatting up some guy at the bar.

 

Zayn huffed, he’d been abandoned by his mates, and he was way too drunk to get himself home right now. Not that he wanted to go home at the moment, given that Liam was there. Zayn was beyond aware that he was acting childish, he knew that he deserved any punishment he had coming his way but he had panicked and what can he say? He fucked up. Again. It was actually becoming an unhealthy pattern he thought as he made his way across the dance floor and back to the booth they were occupying.

 

Zayn must have zoned out for a bit because the next thing he knew he was waking to a lap full of Rio.

 

“This is wicked mate” he gushed “do you guys get to do this all time?”

 

“Rio?” was all Zayn’s sloshed mind could come up with

 

“Those people _kissed_ me” Rio said “and it was awesome”

 

“Who kissed you?” Zayn said frowning trying to sit up

 

“Wendy and Derrick” Rio said as if Zayn should already know this information

 

“I got digits” Louis said returning and drunkenly waving a piece of paper around, Rio clapped his hands and wooted loudly “everyone is pulling tonight”

 

“Expect for Zayn” Louis giggled “because his manz wants to stick a knife in him rather than his dick”

 

“You’re not funny” Zayn said rubbing his eyes

 

“I think he’s funny” Rio chimed in

 

“Since when have you two been friends” Zayn said annoyed “aren’t you supposed to like hate each other”

 

“Nah” Louis said “takes too much effort, gives me wrinkles” he patted his face “I’m much too young for wrinkles Zayn”

 

Rio just beamed happily, _great_ Zayn thought.

 

They were all much too drunk to notice the giant masses headed for their table until they were on top of them,

 

“Alright boys” Paul’s stern voice interrupted their banter “let’s call it a night”

 

“Hey” Rio whined “If you haven’t noticed this is an Omega’s only party, it’s rude to show up uninvited” Just then Mason let his presence known,

 

“Well the Beta’s and the Alpha’s are crashing” he smiled a smile that held no joy to it at all “so I suggest you get your butt moving”

 

“That’s the great things about suggestions” Rio said cheekily “there just suggestions!”

 

Mason’s eyes darkened and he reached forwards to pull Rio out of the booth who was absolutely no match for the Alpha especially in his state. Mason pushed him in front of him keeping a firm hold on his shoulders steering him out of the club.

 

Paul turned to Louis and Zayn and raised an eyebrow “You want to leave peacefully or do I need to drag you lot out as well?”

 

Louis raised is hands “I know when to say when” he started scooching out of the booth

 

“Zayn?” Paul turned to him next

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming” he relented moving to follow Lou, expect when he went to stand up his legs betrayed him and he tumbled to the floor ungracefully but laughing the whole way. The next thing he remembers is Louis trying to pull him up unsuccessfully before Paul took over.

 

He remembers making it out of the club with the guiding hand of Paul, he remembers the cool air hitting his face and soothing his heated body and remembers the flashing cameras of the paparazzi, and the very last thing he remembers is being stuffed into a car and trying not to vomit the contents of his stomach out.

 

He doesn’t remember if he was successful or not.   

 

* * *

 

 

Rio woke with a pounding headache and an exaggerated moan

 

“Turn the light off” he begged to no one particular, and was surprised when a voice actually answered him back.

 

“That’s the sun you bloody twat” Niall spoke with zero sympathy

 

“Niall?” he cracked an eye open to see the blonde sitting on a plushy chair in the corner of Rio’s room.

 

“The one and only”

 

“What’re you doin in here?” he asked him pulling the blankets over his head, trying to get the sun to stop piercing his skull.

 

He heard Niall get up and walk to the window “Do you remember anything from last night?”

 

Rio thought about it, he definitely had bits and pieces but nothing to solid “I may have drank a little too much” he admitted as way of answer.

 

“No kidding” Niall snorted and ripped the blanket off Rio who immediately protested but was happy to see that Niall closed the blinds blocking out most of the sun.

 

“You spent most of the night throwing up into my hands” Niall said and Rio couldn’t gage what kind of mood he was in, Niall was tough like that.

 

“I don’t remember” Rio said bashfully, he hated the effect Niall had on him

 

“I’m not surprised, you were gone mate” Niall looked at him “Kept talking about Wendy and Derrick”

 

Rio frowned “Who is Wendy and Derrick?”

 

“Not sure” Niall shrugged “but apparently you kissed them”

 

It suddenly all came rushing back to him as Rio remembered the couple he met at the club who seemed to be quite enthralled by Rio.

 

“Oh” he squeaked “yeah”

 

“Yeah” Niall repeated giving him a look “So let’s go over all the infractions shall we?”

 

“Or we could not” Rio said but Niall carried on like he hadn’t spoken at all

 

“First you run off after Zayn going god knows where, then you end up in a night club totally pissed out of your mind a nightclub I might add that you’re not even legally allowed to be in, and then you make out with complete strangers who you can’t even remember the names off’

 

“We didn’t make out per say!”

 

“You have a hickey on your neck”

 

Ew Rio thought he must have been drunk because hickeys were not classy!

 

“And then when Mason and Paul show up to get you idiots out of there you give him sass” Rio’s face heated in embarrassment “and to top it all off” Niall went in for the big finish “you threw up on my favorite shoes”

 

Rio wrinkled his nose “Sorry bout’ that”

 

Niall sighed “I don’t care about the shoes” he sat down next to him “what you did last night was really stupid, you can’t get that drunk Rio when you have no control like that bad things happen. Not to mention no one knew where you guys were”

 

“I was only comforting Zayn” Rio tried

 

“No you were looking for a bit of trouble” Niall said not buying it for a second “you’re like a leech when it comes to trouble, it’s like you feed of it”

 

“I resent that”

 

“I don’t care” Niall shot back “get up, you need a shower you stink”

 

Rio groaned but followed Niall’s instructions “Harry?” he asked Niall

 

“If your asking is he knows about all this then I think you already know the answer”

 

“Is he pissed?” Rio fished for information

 

“Oh yeah”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn woke to complete darkness. At first he thought he might have gone blind, but then when he was awake a little more his brain started to catch up and he realized that the lights were off and the blinds were all shut. Rolling over he flipped the bedside lamp on observing his surroundings, recognizing Liam’s room, without actual Liam in it.

 

Zayn rubbed at his eyes and winched at the pounding in his head,

 

“Christ” he muttered, swinging his legs off the side of the bed noticing a glass of water and some aspirin next to the clock on the night stand. Grabbing them he quickly downed three, before standing up on wobbly legs. He headed to the bathroom where he needed to desperately empty his bladder and by the smell of it a shower as well.

 

As he went about his business he tried not to think about the events of last night, partly because when he tried his memory was to fuzzy to fill in the blanks and the other half because he got too nervous thinking about Liam’s reaction.

 

Once he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and he smelled of Liam’s body wash rather than rancid stench of alcohol. Heading back into the room he dug through Liam’s unpacked bags looking for something to wear.

 

“I wouldn’t bother getting dressed” Zayn yelped and spun around, he hadn’t even heard Liam open the door

 

“Li!” he exclaimed

 

Liam walked in and shut the door behind him locking it for good measure, “Miss me?”

 

Zayn didn’t say anything, he just stared at him trying not to let him see how much he was freaking out. He could handle this, this was no big deal Zayn coached himself.

 

“I figure you must” Liam reasoned “after the night you had”

 

“Ok I know you’re pissed” Zayn started

 

“Pissed doesn’t even begin to cover it” Liam growled walking towards him

 

“Liam hang on a sec” Zayn said backing away from him and clutching at the towel around his waist.

 

“I think I’ve waited long enough don’t you?” Liam said reaching Zayn “You shouldn’t have run Z”

 

Zayn whimpered as Liam grabbed him by the arm and yanked the towel from his body, it was almost pathetic how easily Liam got Zayn over his lap. Zayn blames it on the hangover though he knows in actuality Liam could’ve done it just as easy had he not been impaired.

 

“Liam” Zayn’s voice rose an octave “everyone’s going to hear”

 

“Don’t care” Liam said bringing his hand down on Zayn’s arse “maybe you should have thought about that before you ran away last night, taking Louis and Rio with you”

 

“They didn’t have to follow!” Zayn cried out when that was meant with another hard slap

 

“Shush” Liam said “I’m concentrating here”

 

“On what” Zayn choked out “how hard you can beat my arse”

 

“You got it”

 

Zayn moaned as Liam’s pace picked up hitting his bum over and over again until he couldn’t silence his cries anymore.

 

“Ouch! Fuck Liam come on” he begged for a reprieve but got none.

 

Eventually Liam did stop and swung him back up so he was standing between his legs,

 

“I don’t want to see or hear you treating another wolf they way you treated Stella yesterday, do you understand me?” he didn’t wait for an answer “That was unacceptable Zayn, regardless of the status me and you hold as a member of my pack I won’t allow something like that to slide without punishment. Ever.”

 

Zayn looked down “you destroyed our whole kitchen because you were jealous” he pointed out

 

Liam quickly grabbed his chin making him look him in the eyes “that was after I saw a picture of you kissing your ex-boyfriend Zayn so don’t even try and act like the two situations are similar”

 

“This will not happen again Zayn, you’re lucky Stella’s pack isn’t seeking retribution. You put a pregnant Omega in a hostile situation, do you know how much shit we could have been in?”

 

Zayn shook his head, he really hadn’t thought his actions though this much was clear,

 

“Are we clear?” Liam asked him speaking to him as the Alpha rather than his boyfriend.

 

“Yes” Zayn nodded making sure to answer clearly

 

“Wonderful” Liam said before putting him back over his lap “I hope you didn’t think we were finished” he said snippety before blazing into Zayn once again.

 

“What the hell” Zayn shouted indignant

 

“This is for running away from me last night and getting fucked, which believe it or not I am way more angry about” Zayn could tell because he was putting more strength behind his slaps and aiming for the underside of his bum.

 

“I’m sorry ok! I’m sorry Liam!” Zayn yelled kicking his feet “I shouldn’t have run I know”

 

“Too late” was all Liam said focusing on his thighs, and Zayn couldn’t believe he was finding himself in this humiliating position yet again. Even though he knew he deserved it he still felt a good amount of resentment towards Liam.

 

To make matters worse he noticed the first sign of tears approaching when his eyes started to sting and his shouts turned to sobs,

 

“Liam please”

 

“This will teach you to take your punishment the first time instead of running from me” Liam told him not letting up

 

“I get it!” Zayn cried out

 

“Do you?” Liam didn’t seem convinced “because if you got it then you would have returned to me yourself instead of going to a club and drinking until you were made to come home”

 

Zayn didn’t know what to say because Liam was right of course, he didn’t make the smartest decisions last night.

 

Liam landed a particularly hard slap to his bum that had Zayn whimpering and reaching his hand back.

 

“Move your hand” Liam said instantly pinning it to his back when Zayn didn’t listen, after a few more slaps Zayn’s ass was on fire and he was begging Liam to stop offering him things that weren’t even possible, but saying anything to end the punishment.

 

Finally he did stop and once again Zayn found himself back between Liam’s legs, this time a lot more repentant and a lot more teary eyed.

 

“If you ever run like that again, I will lock you in a room and spank you for a week Zayn do you understand me?” his voice was hard, and Zayn whimpered

 

“Yes Alpha”

 

“That’s right I am your Alpha, you better start remembering that least you want to be sitting on a sore arse for the rest of your life”

 

Zayn nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve

 

“Submit” Liam growled at him in his Alpha voice, and Zayn immediately bared his neck. Zayn knew this was coming he’s seen enough punishments in his own pack to know the formalities of it.

 

He stayed as loose as possible as Liam sunk his jaw into Zayn’s neck holding him there longer than he usually would until they both calmed down.

 

Liam let him go, and licked at the bite until it was well healed and even then he continued to suck on Zayn’s neck until he was moaning and half hard.

 

“Liam” he panted holding onto him trying to keep himself standing “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m going to fuck that red arse of yours baby” he told him sending shivers down his back “but you won’t be coming today” he warned him “I don’t think you’ve quite earned it”

 

Zayn almost started crying again as Liam laid him out on the bed and started pleasuring him

 

“Al-already punished” Zayn stuttered out

 

“That’s for me to decide” Liam growled stroking Zayn’s cock “and I think you need a little more”

 

Zayn’s not sure how he fell in love with a sadistic bastard like Liam but he couldn’t dwell on it for long as his thoughts were interrupted by Liam going down on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis felt better than ever. When he woke up this morning he didn’t even have a hangover, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and it was a beautiful day. After showering and putting on some fresh clothes he headed downstairs to find that most of the mess had been cleared up. Practically skipping to the kitchen he went about making himself a bowl of cereal, sitting down at the table and scrolling through his twitter feed he sat and ate catching up on the latest celebrity news, trying not to laugh when he saw pictures of him, Zayn and Rio from last night. God they were a mess. Everything was going just fine that is until Harry walked into the room looking like he had something to say.

 

“Harold” Louis said mouth fool “how lovely to see you this morning”

 

“Don’t even try it Louis” Harry said angrily

 

“Try what?” he said innocently

 

“Try to weasel your way out of trouble, I know exactly what you’re doing”

 

“Trouble?” Louis frowned “why would I be in trouble?”

 

“You’re kidding right?”

 

“What Haz? Are you pissed we didn’t invite you, sorry about that but you looked a little busy last I saw” Harry looked confused beyond belief until he realized what Louis was referring too.

 

“Is that what this is about?” Harry demanded “because last I checked my behavior doesn’t give you a free pass to run off and do whatever you please”

 

“But it’s ok if you do?” Louis countered

 

“Dammit Lou” Harry yelled “it’s not the same you can’t just run off alone and get shit faced at a club and not even telling us where you are! You especially can’t do it with my seventeen your old brother”

 

Louis snorted “Oh please, Rio was fine. We were all fine, in fact we didn’t need you there at all”

 

Harry growled dangerously “You better watch it Lou, you’re in enough shit as it is”

 

“What are you going to do Haz?” Louis taunted “punish me?”

 

“You nailed it”

 

“Well in that case” Louis said finishing his cereal “I’ll just wait on Liam”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Louis rose his eyebrows “Liam” he said as if Harry hadn’t heard him “The Alpha of our pack, I’ll wait for him to handle me”

 

“I heard you the first time but you’re mad if you think I’m going to let Liam take care of this”

 

Louis sat back and crossed his arms “he’s ranked higher”

 

“I could give a damn” Harry snarled stepping towards him “Liam gave me the right to handle you, and that’s exactly what I intend to do”

 

Louis shook his head “he gave you that right when me and you were a thing, which we no longer are”

 

A look of surprise flashed across Harry’s face “What are you saying”

 

“I made the decision for you”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn laid on Liam’s bed with his face buried in a pillow and his feet kicking at the bed in frustration “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you” he repeated to Liam who was smiling smugly next to him.

 

“Your fucking evil” Zayn said “I hate you”

 

Zayn couldn’t believe Liam just spent the past hour fucking him and not letting him cum once. Liam had cum _four_ times, and each time Zayn was about to hit that point Zayn would wrap a hand around the base of his dick and squeeze effectively cutting off his orgasm. By the end Zayn was a hot sweaty mess begging for release, he had never been so frustrated in his life.

 

“I think you’ve been effectively punished” Liam chuckled

 

“HATE YOU” was all Zayn said loudly into the pillow. Liam only laughed again and brought Zayn against his body who hissed

 

“Watch it” he said “my arse is killing me”  

 

“Good” Liam said “have you learned your lesson then?”

 

Zayn stayed stubbornly quiet until Liam nipped at his ear and swatted his bum “I’m waiting Zayn”

 

Zayn jumped at the light swat and nodded his head “Yes Sir” he said dutifully with as much respect as he could muster.

 

“Can you stop being a wanker now” Liam swatted him again as an answer.

 

Zayn huffed and turned in Liam’s arms so he was facing him, running his fingers down his chest he looked up at him “I’m sorry, I was jealous” was all he said but Liam got it

 

“I know” he said kissing Zayn on the mouth “its ok, it’s done with now”

 

Zayn nodded and rested his head on Liam’s chest completely knackered from the day’s events, they stayed resting like that until Zayn caught a faint smell,

 

“Do you-“Zayn began sniffing the air

 

“Yeah I smell it too” Liam said catching the scent, Zayn pushed off Liam’s chest

 

“It smells like heat” he said turning to Liam

 

“It’s not you” he said just as confused “Lou?”

 

“No it can’t be he just had his” Zayn sniffed again and then realization dawned on him, jaw dropping open he turned to Liam and they both said it at the same time,

 

“Rio”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

By the time Zayn and Liam got out of bed throwing on clothes and made it to Rio’s room Louis was already there with Niall, both of them standing over Rio who was huddled in the corner sweating with his face hidden in his knees.

 

“I smell Zayn” Rio said without looking up “and Liam” he groaned “no alphas, get your sexy hunk of man outta here Zayn”

 

“He’s in heat” Louis said looking at Liam and Zayn eyes wild and panicky

 

  
“Obviously Lou” Zayn rolled his eyes and stepped towards Rio crouching down in front of him and feeling his forehead.

 

“He’s not far in it yet” Rio pushed his forehead into Zayn’s hand seeking the coolness of it against his heated skin.

 

“What’s going on in here, is Zayn-“Harry stopped short when he saw his brother huddled in the corner of the room.

 

“Rio” he gaped, he should have known both Louis and Zayn had just had their heats but Harry assumed that Rio’s would take a little longer to come, seeing as he had been on blockers for so long.

 

“Hiya Bro” Rio smiled up at him still cheeky as ever even in the face of such a dire situation.

 

“You’re in heat”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed”

 

“Holy fuck you in _heat_ ”

 

“Someone hit him for me” Rio groaned hiding his face again “seriously just clock him good”

 

Harry strode in the room until he got to Rio’s side pushing Zayn out of the way and avoiding Louis all together.

 

“When did it start?” he demanded going into protective mode, where most Alphas feel the need to service Omega’s in heat siblings to an Omega wolf just got extremely protective.

 

“After I got out of the shower” Rio panted “I thought I just had the temperature to hot” he laughed at himself “the alcohol must have set it off”

 

Zayn hadn’t thought about that but he supposed it was possible, alcohol could affect Rio’s cycle, especially since he’d never had a stable one.

 

Rio moaned as a wave of heat hit him leaning into the wall and clutching his abdomen, Zayn had to wince he remembered how awful it had been waiting for Liam to get to him when he was in heat. Feeling wave after wave slam into his body with no relief was one of the most uncomfortable things Zayn had ever experienced. He couldn’t imagine how Rio felt, he had been suppressing his heats longer than Zayn had so it was bound to be hitting him even harder.

 

Harry stood up and backed away from Rio looking at Liam frantically “I don’t know what to do for him” his voice shook “when I left home he had only just started his heats and no one ever serviced him, he was too young. God only knows when his last heat actually was, after being suppressed for long this heat is going to hit him full force” his voice was escalating “I don’t know what to do!”

 

“Well we can’t leave him like this!” Louis said gesturing wildly to Rio “it’s cruel, he needs someone”

 

“No!” Rio gasped out “I’ll be fine you worry worts” he tried to joke but it was weak even for Rio “just let me ride this out”

 

Louis gaped at him “You’re experiencing your first mature heat _ever_ this isn’t going to be like the ones you dealt with when you were thirteen. Not to mention that after being suppressed for so long it’s going to be even more powerful, it’s plain dangerous even attempting to ride this out alone”

 

“I like dangerous” Rio panted out and then whimpered when he felt a vicious blast of heat hit him doubling him over.

 

“Liam!” Louis looked to the Alpha who had backed away from Rio as far as he could without having to leave the room. He was plastered against the wall, and his fists were clenched tight. He concentrated on breathing, Rio’s scent was having a huge impact on his senses right now and the Alpha in him was telling him to go to Rio and help the quivering boy.

 

“It’s his choice Lou” Liam said “we can’t force him to take someone, even so I wouldn’t know who could help him”

 

“No one is touching my brother” Harry snarled “at least not some random, absolutely not”

 

Niall had been particularly quite throughout this entire thing and he spoke as he scooped up Rio off the floor and carried him to the bed,

 

“There is someone we could trust” he said to them, with a strange edge to his voice

 

“Who?” Harry watched as Niall put his brother on the bed and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, Rio immediately stuck a pillow between his legs and then hid his face in another biting at it to stop him from groaning out loud. He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation anymore to overcome with his heat to care.

 

Niall took a deep breath “Mason”

 

Everyone was silent staring at Niall in shock, although Niall and Mason were a Beta and Alpha couple and probably didn’t share the same connection as an Omega and Alpha would it didn’t mean that they were any less possessive of each other. Wolves were possessive by nature and to have your partner service another was hell.

 

“Would he do it?” Zayn broke the silence looking at Rio in worry when he started to silently cry

 

Niall took another deep breath “He wouldn’t want him to be in pain”

 

Liam was about to say something but Rio’s broken cries beat him to it “no!” he gritted out “no, I’ll be fine. Please” he sobbed “just go, everyone get out”

 

“We can’t leave you like this Rio” Harry appealed to him “it’s not safe”

 

“I’m not letting anyone service me, especially not somebody who already has a boyfriend!” he managed to still sound sassy “you guys need to go, I’m not about to jerk off with an audience” he choked out a sob “please leave”

 

Harry looked at him hopelessly until Rio made eye contact with him “please Harry” he said quietly “you’re making it worse”

 

Harry anxiously ran his hands through his curls letting out a deep breath and nodding his head “ok” he said walking to the bathroom and coming back out with a wet cloth, folding it and putting it on Rio’s forehead in an effort to cool him down.

 

Rio whined appreciatively “Zayn or Louis will check on you later”

 

“Go” was all Rio said, everyone looked at him one last time before shuffling out of the room.

 

Once outside they all stood around waiting for someone to talk.

 

“This is stupid” Louis exclaimed “you guys have no idea how bad it’s about to get for him, there’s no way he can go through that alone. He _needs_ an Alpha he’s going to end up killing himself if his body doesn’t get the relief it needs, no one can handle that type of stress!”

 

Harry pulled at his curls and started pacing “fuck!” he shouted “there’s gotta be something we can do” he said “maybe take him to the hospital?” he asked

 

Zayn shook his head “they won’t be able to do much for him, maybe if he hadn’t been on blockers for so long they could sedate him but they won’t risk it now”

 

Niall pulled his phone out a hard glint in his blue eyes and a determine set in his stance

 

“Mason? Hey yeah everything is ok, listen I need you to swing by the house. Right now.”

 

He paused for a second listening to Mason’s response,

 

“Ok great see you soon” Niall said before hanging up the phone

 

“What are you doing?” Zayn hissed “he said he doesn’t want anyone to service him and we can’t force him”

 

“We don’t have to force him we just have to convince him” Niall said “if Mason walks into that room it will be hard for Rio to say no, especially when his body is telling him yes”

 

Zayn looked at Liam wanting to get his opinion on it, Liam only shrugged “it’s worth a shot” he said “Lou’s right if Rio doesn’t allow somebody to service him he could be in danger”

 

Harry leaned against the wall with a defeated look on his face “I’m not exactly comfortable with it, but Niall if you’re ok with Mason doing this then I guess we have to try”

 

Niall nodded his head “I’m ok with it, I won’t allow him to go through this alone”

 

 

* * *

 

Rio laid naked on his bed ditching his clothes a while ago hating the way they felt against his sensitive skin. He was covered in sweat and cum, sheets soaked through as he rubbed his aching dick crying when he no longer felt any relief from jacking off.

 

Sobbing his nails extended and he felt the pillow shred from the tight grip he had on it, he felt the slick at his hole and he was starting to feel his body cramp up. Rio doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything so awful before, he knew it was going to be bad but he didn’t know it was going to be this _bad_.

 

Rio remembered Niall offering to call Mason and part of him regretted turning him down. But he couldn’t allow himself to be serviced by Mason for a number of reasons. One being that even though Niall had offered Rio couldn’t do that to him, he knows how much Niall loves Mason and how much it would hurt him to see Mason help Rio. As much as he tried to fight it Rio had feelings for Niall and he wouldn’t be involved in anything that brought the blonde pain.

 

The second reason he couldn’t let Mason help was more embarrassing. You see Rio was a virgin technically speaking. Sure he’s had sex with girls before but he’s never done it with a Male. And he didn’t exactly fancy his first time to be with a taken man while in heat. No, he could make it through this and if he couldn’t he had a back-up plan.

 

Just when he thought he would need to put that plan into action his bedroom door opened. By the way every nerve in his body flared to life and the scent of Alpha hit his nose, Rio could tell it wasn’t Louis or Zayn. Looking up Rio whimpered when he saw who it was,

 

“You’re not supposed to be here” he said trying to sound angry “I told them not to call you”

 

Mason smiled sweetly at him “Not much can stop Niall when he’s got something on his mind”

 

Rio scoffed “Well this isn’t Niall’s decision” Rio bit out “you need to leave, please your making this worse” Mason slipped his shoes off and made his way over to the bed,

 

“I can make it better though” he said calmly Rio knew he had to be affected by his smell but he wasn’t showing it. He was just as calm as he always was and Rio was grateful for that he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if Mason let his instincts take over.

 

“I’m f-fine” Rio said tears streaming down his face “ _go_ ”

 

Mason sat down and pulled the boy to his chest Rio meant to pull away but instead he found himself burying his face in Mason’s neck and breathing in his scent,

 

“That’s it baby boy” Mason soothed rubbing his bare back “feels better doesn’t it?”

 

“Please” Rio whimpered “please, please, please”

 

“Shhh” Mason said holding onto Rio’s body as a powerful wave hit Rio and he hollered out, Mason had to take a deep breath himself overwhelmed by the smell of him.

 

“Hurts” Rio sobbed “hurts”

 

  
“I know” Mason hushed him “I know baby, are you going to let me help you feel better?”

 

“My bag” Rio gasped out “my bag, in the front pocket” Mason was confused “get it, get it!”

 

At the boys frantic cries Mason reached down to the floor and picked up Rio’s bag without letting the boy out of his clutches. Reaching into the front pocket where Rio had said his hands grasped around something and when he pulled it out his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Morphine?” he said frowning down at the syringe in his hands “you want me to inject you with this?” he was outraged

 

“Please” Rio said “I can’t take it anymore please”

 

“Where did you get this?” Mason said “this is a high dosage”

 

Rio reached for the syringe desperately but Mason quickly pulled it out of his reach

 

“Please!” Rio yelled voice cracking “I need it” Mason shook his head and tossed the syringe away from him letting it fall somewhere in the room and making Rio sob even more.

 

“I’m not knocking you out with that stuff” he said gruffly “it’s too dangerous are you trying to kill yourself?” he said angrily, Rio didn’t answer but he began pawing at Mason’s shirt and rubbing his bum against his now hard cock.

 

“I need, I need, I need-“Rio said not able to finish his sentence

 

“You _need_ an Alpha” Mason told him “are you going to let me help you now?”

 

Rio cried but nodded his head feeling himself give in, he couldn’t take it anymore. His body was on fire his dick was so hard it hurt and Mason’s smell was driving him crazy. He needed relief and he knew the Alpha could give it to him. _I’m sorry Niall_.

 

“I need to hear you say it baby” Mason told him forcing him to look him in the eye “I need you to tell me it’s ok”

 

“Yes, yes it’s ok” Rio said claws leaving marks in Mason’s back “help god please help”

 

Mason silenced him with a kiss, which surprised him the most but he didn’t pull back instead he kissed him back trying to get as much contact with Mason as possible.

 

“Ok little one” Mason grabbed him and laid him out on the bed taking his shirt off and then his pants “I’m going to take care of you ok?” he breathed looking at Rio’s and body on display for him and feeling the Alpha in him roar inside.

 

“I need you to turn over for me” Mason said helping flip the boy so he was laying on his stomach Rio immediately started rutting against the bed until Mason grabbed him by the hips and brought him up so he was on his knees and his bum was raised.

 

Mason spread his cheeks and let out a tiny growl “beautiful” he muttered “Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful”

 

Mason circled his rim getting Rio used to the feel and warning him of what was to come “Don’t forget to breath ok baby?” he said before slipping a finger in Rio’s tight heat.

 

“Shit” Rio said to the invasion of Mason’s finger in him, it felt strange to him but so _good_ and he needed more.

 

Mason pumped a single digit in and out of Rio getting him used to the feel of it until Rio was pushing back against him yearning for more. Adding a second finger Rio hissed a breath out and mewled,

 

“Fuck Mase” he said “Feels so good”

 

Mason nodded his head and leaned down to kiss Rio’s tail bone “You’re so tight around my fingers sweet one” he worked his fingers inside of Rio stretching him out.

 

“More” was all Rio said and Mason chuckled pulling his fingers out and adding a third watching as Rio’s walls stretched to accommodate him.

 

“Demanding little buggar” Mason growled out finding Rio’s prostate and attacking it with vigor. Rio shouted out loudly, he’d never felt anything like this before, the pleasure he got from Mason hitting that particular spot inside him was mind blowing.

 

“ _Oh my god_ ” Rio gasped out and without any warning he was coming, cum shooting out of his dick and landing on the sheets, Rio sobbed in pleasure and pushed himself back on Mason’s fingers hoping to get more of whatever that was.

 

“If I knew how this felt with a man I would have done it a long time ago” he gasped out feeling Mason go still behind him, fingers still in his bum.

 

Rio whined at the loss of movement and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Mason whose eyes were glowing ice blue.

 

“What did you just say?” Mason asked him in a voice that sent shivers through Rio “Have you never been taken by a man before?” he commanded in his Alpha voice.

 

Rio whined “No” he said feeling like he’d done something wrong when Mason just sat there breathing heavy.

 

Just then Mason removed his fingers and flipped Rio back over covering his mouth with his own, kissing the daylights out of Rio.

 

“My little trouble-maker” Mason said nipping at Rio’s neck “always up to something, always running that smart mouth” Rio shouted when Mason bit into his neck and then pulled back “And I get to be the first to have you” he growled spreading Rio’s legs.

 

“Going to make you feel so good” Mason breathed out with a more aggressive approach now, losing a little control at Rio’s revelation “Going to take care of you baby” he said lining his dick up with Rio’s hole “are you ready?” he asked Rio wanting to make sure the boy was still ok.

 

“Yes! Please” Rio said urging him on, Mason sunk inside Rio closing his eyes and gritting his teeth at the tightness of the boy,

 

“Fuck you feel amazing” he said letting Rio get adjusted to his girth, “my god you’re tight”  

 

Rio had a hand on himself and the other clutched in the sheets, he had never known that feeling this full before could bring him such pleasure but right now as Mason filled him and started thrusting in and out for once in his life Rio was speechless.

 

“Rio” Mason voice was sharp “Take your hand off yourself” he demanded making the blonde boy underneath him cry,

 

“I can’t” he protested “need it, need to come”

 

Mason stopped his movements and Rio looked up at him with wide eyes “be a good boy for me” he said “hang onto the headboard, I want those hands away from your cock”

 

Rio looked at the smoldering glare Mason was giving him and for some reason he felt the overwhelming urge to please him, so with shaking hands he reached his arms above his head and grasped onto the headboard.

 

Mason purred in approval “That’s my boy” he said snapping his hips forward “I don’t want to see those hands come off that headboard do you understand me?”

 

He asked Rio who nodded his head unable to talk because Mason had found his prostate again “If they come down I’m gonna turn this sweet bum red, you’re going to cum from me being inside you” he snarled fucking Rio fast and hard.

 

When Rio finally did come his orgasm rocked his body making him arch his back and cry out headboard creaking under his grip, as his dick spurted cum onto his stomach. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had and Rio didn’t think it was possible to feel this good. When it was finally over he noticed that Mason had come to, and he reached a hand down to wipe the cum off his stomach.

 

Instantly Rio was being flipped over and a harsh swat was landed on his bum, and he cried out in shock,

 

“What did I say?” Mason whispered in his ear pulling his head back by his hair “What. Did. I. Say”

 

“Not to move my hands” Rio rushed out body turned on by the way Mason was treating him and his cock plumping up again.

 

“That’s right” Mason said and swatted him again leaving behind a handprint “always getting into trouble” he mocked chuckling with lust filled eyes.

 

“On your knees baby, bum in the air” Rio eagerly did as he was told wanting Mason to touch him again “Spread yourself for me Rio” he breathed out “Let me see you” Rio blushed but rested his weight on his chest as he brought his hands back to spread his cheeks.

 

“Further” Mason commanded, and Rio stretched his cheeks a little more hearing Mason grunt happily “Look at that” he said in amazement, bending down and licking at Rios hole.

 

“Mason!” Rio cried out at the sensation as he was tonged holding himself open “Holy shit, don’t stop” he begged.

 

“I don’t plan on it baby” Mason said in between licks “In fact” he plunged his tongue in “I plan on fucking you until you’ll never think of letting another man touch you after this” Rio started crying tears of pleasure when Mason stretched him open with two fingers only to get his tongue inside him a little further.

 

Rio felt like he could cum from Mason’s words alone, loving how possessive he sounded and how he was claiming his body. If Rio weren’t in such a state he would feel absolutely horrible for being pleased by Mason’s words, after all these types of sentiments were meant for Niall. But as Mason entered him again going deep from behind all thoughts of guilt were dashed away as he let Mason dominate his body.

 

* * *

 

 

“We just can’t catch a break” Liam said in the shower scrubbing at Zayn’s back. After a particular rough bout of sex the two were cleaning off in what was Zayn’s second shower of the day. The second Liam had Zayn alone he attacked set off by Rio’s heat needing to bury himself inside Zayn who didn’t mind one bit because Liam had finally let him cum.

 

“I just can’t believe Niall was ok with all this” Zayn shook his head “I would rather die than have you service another Omega”

 

  
“That will never happen love” Liam soothes him kissing the back of his neck “you’re stuck with me”

 

“If only you weren’t so heavy handed” Zayn groaned rubbing at his still sore bum that was becoming irritated by the heat

 

“If only you weren’t so naughty”

 

Zayn scoffed “I’m not naughty Liam” he was offended “Christ I’m a grown man, I smoke cigarettes and wank off, naughty is a term used for five year olds”

 

“And Omegas named Zayn” Liam tapped his bum making Zayn growl and turn the water off,

 

“I swear you are the most obnoxious person”

 

Liam grinned “you love me” he said pulling Zayn to him and kissing his neck “I can’t get enough of you” he whispered.

 

Zayn leaned back against him and tilted his head giving him more access “if you’re going to be jumping my bones all the time the least you can do is buy me dinner” Zayn joked making Liam twirl him around to face him a look of contrition on his face.

 

“What?” Zayn said frowning now at the look on his boyfriends face

 

“I’ve never bought you _dinner_ ” Liam said almost hysterically “I’ve fucked you through your heat, I’ve knotted you and I haven’t even taken you out on a date yet” he groaned “How could I be that guy!”

 

Zayn laughed loudly at him “Calm down Li” he said “I’m not a girl, I don’t need dates and flowers and candies to feel like I’m not being used” he waggled his brows “You can use me whenever you’d like”

 

Liam shook his head firmly “No, I can’t believe this. We are going on a date” he said adamantly “and no more sex until then”

 

“What” Zayn whined “that’s stupid Liam”

 

“No it’s not, you deserve to be taken out, I’m sorry I hadn’t done it earlier”

 

“I already told you I wasn’t bothered by it Liam, in fact I don’t need it all”

 

Liam grabbed his hips and brought him closer kissing him slowly “Please babe” he said breaking away “let me take you out, let me dote on you and buy you dinner, then afterwards I’ll bring you home lay you out and make love to you all night long”

 

Zayn snorted “you are so fucking cheesy” Liam kissed him again

 

“Please?”

 

“Fine” Zayn relented “but if were going all out on this then I want the candy and not the cheap kind either Liam the good stuff”

 

Liam smiled widely and pecked Zayn on the nose “anything for you handsome”

 

“Oh brother”

 

As they dried off Zayn was about to open his mouth to ask Liam when this date was taking place, it was important for him to know how long sex would be withheld from him when he heard shouting coming from downstairs.

 

“What now?” Liam growled

 

“Sounds like Lou” Zayn said tugging on a pair of sweats and throwing a pair of shorts at Liam he said “let’s go, sounds ugly”

 

When they got downstairs Niall was nowhere to be found but Louis and Harry were in the kitchen faces inches apart from each other, screaming.

 

“I can go if I want to Harry, you don’t have a say in it anymore”

 

“Just because were not together anymore doesn’t mean I still don’t have some authority over you Lou” Harry snapped back “I’m still an Alpha in this pack”

 

“Oh please” Louis snarked “you can take that Alpha ego and shove it up your ass” Harry growled and took a step towards Louis about to grab him and that’s when Liam intervened.

 

“Hey!” he yelled over them “What the fuck is going on?” Louis looked at them in surprise not noticing that they had been there the entire time, to wrapped up in his argument with Harry.

 

“Nothing” Louis said

 

“Go on and tell him Lou, tell our dear Alpha where you think you’re headed off too”

 

“I don’t _think_ Harry I know”

 

“Lou” Liam said with a hint of warning in his voice “watch it, and tell me what’s going on”

 

Louis sighed and turned his back on Harry to face Liam “I was going to go out for some drinks” he said it like it was no big deal.

 

“Tell him with _who_ ” Harry demanded

 

Louis bit his tongue in annoyance “A friend invited me” Louis shrugged

 

“A friend he met at the club last night” Harry growled “An Alpha”

 

Zayn looked at Louis in surprise “Really?” he asked him “That big fella”

 

Louis nodded “he was fit mate”

 

“I know” Louis beamed like Harry and Liam weren’t even there “he’s got these hands” he said making Harry growl dangerously next to him.

 

“You’re not going” Harry looked at Liam “Tell him Liam”

 

Liam was confused at what was going on between the usual loved up couple but he had to agree with Harry on this one,

 

“I’m sorry Lou but he’s right” Liam sighed “you’re not going”

 

“What!” Louis yelled out indignantly “Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t know this guy Lou” Liam said “I’m not about to allow you to go meet up with another Alpha you picked up at a club without even knowing him” Louis opened his mouth to argue “also” Liam said cutting him off “I’m not entirely happy with you as it is, I’m certainly not going to let you get your way after last night”

 

Louis rolled his eyes “it wasn’t a big deal” he muttered

 

“It was to me and I’m the one calling the shots” Liam said coming down hard “and if you don’t want to end up being punished I suggest you don’t argue any further”

 

Louis backed up a step “Fine” he relented he saw the way Zayn was shuffling from foot to foot earlier and he wasn’t looking to end up in the same position “What if you meet him then?” Louis asked

 

“What?” Liam said hesitantly

 

“What if you meet him?” Louis blinked “can I go out with him then?” Liam looked nervously to Harry who was seething behind Louis.

 

“I-“Liam started and then stopped he had to tread carefully “I can’t promise you anything Lou”

 

“But you’re not saying no” he pushed

 

“I guess not” Liam relented

 

“Over my dead body” Harry growled eyes shifting to an intense green, he roughly grabbed Louis and shook him “I don’t know if you’re trying to piss me off or what but I’ve had enough. You won’t be going out with _anyone_.”

 

“Get a grip” Louis said “Liam’s the Alpha and he’s agreed to meet him”

 

“I don’t care if-“

 

“Harry” Liam said so sharply that everyone looked to him “Can I speak with you, please?” Harry looked at him and then back at Louis before baring his teeth and walking to Liam who led them outside to the porch.

 

“What is going on?” he barked at him “What’s with you and Lou?”

 

Harry sighed and gripped the banister looking out into the yard pausing before he answered “Louis gave me an ultimatum” he growled “either I commit or he walks away” the wood splintered “obviously you see how that worked out”

 

Liam shook his head “I don’t get it Haz” he said sadly “why can’t you just give him what he wants, I know you love him just as much as I love Zayn”

 

“I do love him Li” Harry’s shoulders sank “and that’s why I won’t tie him to me, don’t you see its better this way”

 

“Obviously it’s not Haz, you can’t expect Lou to keep this up I love you but I don’t blame him for wanting more” Liam paused before delivering the kicker “and I can’t stop him from moving on”

 

Harry turned to him sharply “What are you saying Liam”

 

Liam’s heart tightened “If Louis wants to date this other Alpha and I decide that he’s not a threat, I won’t stop him. I can’t stop him Haz it wouldn’t be fair to Louis”

 

Harry nodded “You do what you have to Liam” Harry said “and I’ll do the same, if that Alpha comes near Lou I’ll kill the motherfucker” Harry said it like he was commenting on the weather so casually and easy like there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would end another life.

 

And with that he skipped down the stairs and walked off, Liam let him go knowing he needed to clear his head. Liam only hopped that Harry would calm down and for Louis’ sake he hopped he came to terms with the fact that if he couldn’t commit then Louis had to move on.

 

Liam let his head fall back. This pack business was a lot harder than he thought.

 

* * *

 

“So you guys are just done?” Zayn asked for the fifth time mouth hanging open “you and Harry? Done? The same Harry you’ve been fucking since the X-Factor?”

 

“That’s the one Zayn” Louis said annoyed with his friend “I told him he needed to choose and if he didn’t than I would. I can’t keep staying in some fucked up toxic relationship with him, it’s not fair”

 

“He loves you Lou”

 

“Not enough to be with me and only me”

 

“You know he has his reasons Lou, it doesn’t mean he loves you any less”

 

“And what about me huh?” Louis said “am I supposed to just watch the person I love fuck other people because ‘he has his reasons’ would you like it if Liam did that? I’m just supposed to be ok with it because after all he loves me?!” Louis was getting upset

 

“Of course not Lou” Zayn said going to his friend and wrapping him up in a hug, Louis rested his chin on his shoulder and let himself be comforted.

 

“I Love him so much Z” Louis said quietly “but he’s killing me, I have to try to move on. Even if I will never love another person like him, I have to try.”

 

Zayn nodded his head and squeezed Louis harder “ok Lou” he said “I understand” he pulled back and grinned at him “let’s get you loved up yeah?”

 

Louis smiled back “Sounds like a plan Zany boy”

 

Liam walked back in then with a tired look on his face, “Lou do you know where Niall went?”

 

“Uh, I think he went out for a bit” he said “Didn’t want to be around to hear all that going on up there”

 

Liam sighed “it is pretty weird”

 

“I’d say” Louis agreed “he left then?” Louis said referring to Harry

 

“Yeah” Liam nodded and pulled Zayn in under his arm “look Louis I understand where you’re coming from in all this and I won’t stop you from moving on”

 

“But?” Louis knew it was coming

 

“But I need you to be careful around Harry. Give him some time to get used to the idea, I don’t need a murder on my hands and with the way things are going that’s exactly where this is headed”

 

Louis looked a little worried over that “I got it” he said “I’ll take it easy” Liam looked relieved and gave Louis a thankful smile.

 

"You guys want to go pick up some food?” Liam asked looking at the two Omegas

 

“Fuck yes” Zayn said “I’m starving”

 

“As long as it’s not that nasty Indian food Zayn likes” Louis wrinkled his nose

 

“It is not nasty” Zayn growled at him, and then looked at Liam who just gave him an indulgent grin

 

“It’s pretty gross love”

 

Zayn stuck his tongue out at Liam “You’re gross”

 

“Doesn’t stop you from fucking him” Louis pointed out

 

“Fuck both of you” Zayn said grabbing Liam’s keys “I’m going without you, you shits can starve”

Both Louis and Liam raced after him laughing the whole way, just managing to jump in the car before Zayn peeled out of the driveway.

 

No one noticing the car across the street watching them.

 

* * *

 

When Niall got back to the house no one was home, but he figured Mason was still holed up in Rio’s room. He couldn’t hear them anymore so they must be sleeping. Niall was just about to slip into his own room when Rio’s cracked open.

 

“Hey you” Mason greeted him closing Rio’s door quietly and pushing Niall into his room,

 

“Hey” Niall said surprised “how is he?”

 

“He’s sleeping for now” Mason pulled Niall down onto the bed with him and breathed his scent in “I’ve never seen an Omega with such a strong heat” Mason was amazed “he finally passed out otherwise that little menace would still be going”

 

Niall laughed and cuddled into Mason “Yeah well Rio hasn’t had a heat in years, that’s bound to fuck with some things. I can’t believe that little twat wanted to go it alone”

 

“You were right to call me” Mason said kissing Niall’s head

 

“Thanks for doing this Mase” Niall whispered “I know it’s asking a lot, I know you said you never wanted to be with another Omega after ya know” he hinted to Mason’s dead Omega.

 

“I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me, do you understand?” Mason said sternly

 

Niall frowned and turned in Mason’s arms “Of course”

 

“Do you have feelings for that little Omega across the hall?”

 

Niall blinked “I love you”

 

“That’s not what I asked”

 

"Mason I-"

 

“The truth please Niall. Now”

 

Niall sighed and looked at Mason with a guilty expression “I do” he admitted “but I would never act on It Mason you have to believe me! I love you and I want to be with you please don’t think otherwise. I don’t know how it happened but his stupid blonde curls and that cheeky smile and I don’t know I guess I just found myself caring for him in more than a brotherly way”

 

“He likes you too” was all Mason said

 

“Like I said” Niall insisted “I would never act on it”

 

“And what if I wanted you to?” Mason said looking down at him

 

“Excuse me?” Niall said “you want me to cheat on you?” _what the fuck?_

 

“No” Mason said calmly

 

“Then I don’t get it, are you breaking up with me?” Niall sat up and looked at him “Mason you know I love you ok, you can’t break up with me I said-“

 

Mason cut him off with a kiss rubbing the back of his neck to calm him down “I’m not breaking up with you”

 

“Well then what are you saying?” Niall asked frantically “you’re confusing the hell out of me”

 

“I was suggesting that we add a member to our relationship. That we claim Rio. Together.”

 

Niall froze before speaking slowly “You mean like a traditional relationship?”

 

“Alpha, Beta, and Omega” Mason said kissing Niall’s fingers

 

“You want to have a _traditional_ relationship” Niall was speechless “like were something outta of the stone ages. People rarely mate like that anymore Mason its ridiculous!”

 

“So what do you think?” Mason looked into his blue eyes

 

“I think it’s bloody brilliant” Niall smiled kissing him fiercely “as long as you’re sure about this, Rio is a handful”

 

“I’m more than a match for that little trouble maker” Mason said confidently

 

“We don’t even know if he’ll say yes” Niall thought “You don’t think he’ll say no do you?”

 

Mason laughed at him again “you’re a pretty hard person to say no to love”

 

“How was he?” Niall wondered referring to what had just taken place between Rio and Niall.

 

Mason looked at Niall and pulled him in closer “He was amazing” Mason breathed out closing his eyes “like nothing you’ve ever seen before” 

 

Niall smiled “Looks like he’s got you wrapped around his little finger as well”

 

“Between the two of you I’m mush” Mason confessed

 

“No fair that you got to be with him first” Niall pouted envious of the Alpha

 

“Soon enough love” Mason kissed Niall “soon enough and he’ll be both of ours”

 

* * *

 

 

They decided on Chinese. It took a little longer than usual because the second they entered the restaurant to order they were recognized and had to take a few pictures and sign a few autographs. By the time they made it back to the car their food was getting cold,

 

“Shit” Zayn growled “they forgot the duck sauce”

 

“Forget it” Louis said “if you go back now you’ll never get out of there”

 

“I _need_ duck sauce” Zayn complained “how am I supposed to eat an egg roll without duck sauce?”

 

“I’ll go get it” Liam offered but Zayn shook his head

 

‘its ok I’ll go, I’ll slip out the back to avoid everyone” he opened the car door “be right back!”

 

Zayn got to the front only having to take two pictures, once he retrieved his beloved duck sauce he asked the worker if he could slip out the back. Once he had permission he quickly popped out into the alley behind the restaurant effectively avoiding everyone.

Whistling a little tune to himself Zayn jogged back towards the car eager to get to his food. He didn’t even here them come up behind him, but the next thing he knew there was a cloth covering his mouth a horrid smell and then darkness.  


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Zayn, Zayn wake up” Louis said urgently, Zayn just batted at his hand

 

“Go away Lou” he mumbled trying to escape back into the safe coma of sleep

 

“Zayn _please_ wake up” Louis tried again “you have to wake up babe”

 

“Lou” Zayn groaned “five more minutes, kay?”

 

“I’m not Louis Zayn” Zayn’s eyes snapped open. Dark cell, concrete floor, awful smell, blinding headache. This wasn’t his room, this wasn’t his home and that definitely wasn’t Louis’ worried face peering down at him.

 

“Lincoln?” Zayn moaned

 

“Yeah Z” Lincoln said “it’s me, you gotta keep your eyes open babe ok? Can you do that for me?

 

“Where are we?” Zayn croaked out in a panic “Linc what the fuck is going?”

 

“Just calm down” Lincoln said “Take a deep breath Zayn” he demanded noticing the first signs of a panic attack in the Omega.

 

Zayn took a few deep calming breaths knowing that Lincoln wouldn’t tell him anything if he stopped breathing properly.

 

“What is happening?” he asked again this time without the edge of hysteria in his voice “where are we?”

 

Lincoln looked at him with guilt filled eyes “I’m so sorry Zayn” he cried out “I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to drag you into this”

 

Zayn frowned, drag him into what?

“Linc” Zayn snapped, getting increasingly alarmed “what are you on about?”

 

Lincoln took a deep breath himself and looked straight at the cell floor,

 

“You remember” he began “you remember when we met up that night, I told you my family was having money issues?”

 

“Yeah” Zayn said uneasy

 

“I didn’t know what else to do” Lincoln shook his head in despair “they were going to take everything”

 

“Who?” Zayn demanded

 

“The bank! They were going to take it all, the girls are still in school Z and they were going to take our home” tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes “My dad is sick and my mom wasn’t bringing in enough money” he wiped his eyes “it wasn’t her fault she had to take care of everyone else”

 

Zayn just sat there listening fearfully, he had a pretty good idea where this was all going.

 

“It was _my_ fault” Lincoln choked “I was off in America when I should have been here helping, I tried to fix it” he despaired “I _tried_ ”

 

“How did you try Linc?” Zayn inquired softly

 

Another deep intake of breath “I borrowed some money” he confessed “from the wrong people” Zayn looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“I thought I’d be able to pay it back in time, I got a job but I didn’t make as much as I had hoped”

 

“Where do I fit into all of this?” Zayn was getting impatient

 

“When I told them I didn’t have the money to pay back they got angry, gave me a deadline and when I still couldn’t come up with the money they started making threats”

 

Lincoln had a look of such shame and contrition on his face that for a moment Zayn felt the strong urge to get up and hug him,

 

“They have my sister” he whispered grief on his face “they have my sister Zayn and I can’t help her” he let the tears fall.

 

Zayn froze “Which one? Niki?”

 

Lincoln shook his head “Nadia”

 

Zayn’s heart sank. Nadia was Lincoln’s youngest sister and she was an Omega.

 

“Oh my god” Zayn was getting dizzy

 

“They saw your picture” Lincoln said “they saw the picture of us together, it was everywhere all in the news” he spoke with a quivering voice “someone got a picture of us that night” he said like Zayn hadn’t already known.

 

“They think were together?” Zayn asked, and Lincoln shook his head.

 

“I told them we weren’t, I told them everything. I’m sorry!”

 

Zayn frowned “it’s ok Linc I’m not mad that you told them we weren’t a couple”

 

Lincoln shook his head frantically “No you don’t understand” he cried out “I told them _everything_ ”

 

Zayn was confused “What do you mean?”

 

“When they found out I had connections to you they got an idea, a way to get their money back”

 

Zayn nodded “ok”

 

“They have my sister” Lincoln repeated “and they wanted you”

 

Zayn was beginning to put the pieces together “and you told them how to get to me?” it was more of a statement than a question.

 

Lincoln only nodded his head “I’m sorry Zayn I’m so sorry, but Nadia she’s just a baby”

 

Zayn took a deep breath as his headache was beginning to double and his stomach was churning. He felt close to tears himself but he knew he had to keep it together. Was he scared? Yes. He was terrified. But if he wanted to get out of here safe and back into Liam’s arms he needed to keep himself calm and clear headed.

 

Zayn knew that’s what Liam would have done.

 

“Lincoln look at me” Zayn said in a voice much stronger than he would have thought possible, Lincoln must have noticed to because he flicked his eyes to Zayn in surprise.

 

“I’m not upset” he spoke clearly holding Lincoln’s gaze “You did the right thing” he told him.

 

Lincoln shook his head again and squeezed his eyes shut “How can you say that Zayn? How can you say that! Look at us? Where trapped in a cell underground god only knows where!”

 

“Hey” Zayn said getting him to make eye contact with him again “it’s ok, we need to stay calm” he prayed that Lincoln would start to get his act together “remember why you did this Linc” Zayn said “remember Nadia? She needs us to stay calm alright?”

 

At the mention of his sister Lincoln growled a little and steadied himself with a few deep breaths, rocked from his confession to Zayn.

 

“Ok” Lincoln nodded “Alright”  

 

“Alright” Zayn said “Now what do they want? Do they want money from me is that it?”

 

Lincoln nodded “yeah, at least I’m guessing.”

 

“What I don’t understand Lincoln is why didn’t you just ask me?”

 

“I told them I would” Lincoln said defensively “I begged them to let me go to you myself but they wouldn’t allow it. They figured they would have a better chance at negotiating a price if they had you as a bargaining chip”

 

“That’s not what I meant” Zayn said “I meant why you didn’t ask me to begin with? We grew up together Linc, you were my first love your mother was just as much a mum to me as my own” Lincoln wasn’t looking at him again “Why didn’t you ask me for the money?”

 

Lincoln didn’t answer for a moment “You know my family Z” Lincoln laced his hands together under his chin “too much pride”

 

“That’s bullshit” Zayn spat out “we _are_ family”

 

“I couldn’t ask you Zayn, I couldn’t come back here after all the time that had passed. After I _left_ you and then ask you for money. I didn’t want it to seem like the only reason I was contacting you again was because I needed a bailout”

 

“I wouldn’t have thought that” Zayn insisted making Lincoln laugh,

 

“Yes you would have Z” he shook his head “you were angry with me and rightfully so, you would have been on the defensive right away, the second I asked”

 

Ok so maybe he was right “I still would have given you the money, even so”

 

“I know you would have” Lincoln smiled sadly “and that’s exactly why I couldn’t ask. You meant to much to me Zayn, I knew you would have given me the money but that would have been it for us. You would have never looked at me the same and I couldn’t stand-“he cut off “I thought I could handle it myself”

 

Zayn sighed arguing about the what if’s and the would of’s was going to get them nowhere at this point. No, they needed to focus on the task at hand.

 

“So what now?” Zayn said “who are these men exactly? What happens next?’

 

“Italians” Lincoln answered “powerful people Zayn, their no dead beat drug dealers their smarter than that and their dangerous”

 

Zayn shivered “What are they like the mob?”

 

Lincoln snorted “no you idiot their just Italian, powerful family”

 

“Ok and when are they going to let their demands known?”

 

Lincoln shook his head “I don’t know, I thought they would have the first night they took you but so far nothing?”

 

Zayn frowned when he heard Lincoln’s words “The first night they took me?”

 

“Yeah” Lincoln said oblivious to Zayn’s confusion

 

“Lincoln” Zayn said slowly “What day is it? How long have I been here?”

 

Big exhale “a week”

 

 

* * *

 

“Liam” Harry said with a strong grip on the Alpha’s shoulder “I know how hard this is for you but you have got to keep your shit together” he spoke quietly but fiercely to his pack mate.

 

“Do you know how hard it is Harry?” Liam snapped “really? Because I don’t see you standing around trying to answer a bunch of dumb ass questions that may or may not possibly lead to your Omega that’s been kidnapped. In fact you don’t even _have_ an Omega anymore so please enlighten me, how is it that you know how fucking hard this is?” Liam growled out cracking his teeth at Harry.  

 

Harry’s face darkened with every word that spewed out of Liam’s mouth, he pushed Liam up against the wall and put an arm across his chest to keep him in place,

 

“You listen to me” he seethed “just because I’m not fucking Zayn doesn’t mean I’m not just as worried about him. He’s my brother Liam he’s a part of our pack, he’s family so don’t you dare try and belittle that for me. This is hard for _all_ of us not just you. Acting like a giant dick to me might make you feel better but it’s not going to make Zayn come back, so you need to shut the fuck up about me and _my_ Omega and start focusing on yours” he shook Liam a little “got it?”

 

Liam’s eyes flashed between silver and brown before he took a deep breath and sank into Harry,

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered out “I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean that”

 

“Hey, hey” Harry said stepping even closer and bringing his hands up to Liam’s face “you don’t apologize, its ok. Like I said before I know how hard this is, but Li you’ve got to answer their questions ok? We’re going to get our boy back but they need all the help from us they can get”

 

“It’s been a _week_ Harry” Liam’s voice cracked “a week! Where is he? Who took him?”

 

“I don’t know love” Harry said trying not to fall apart himself “I don’t know, but when we find out we’ll kill the bastards”

 

That gave Liam a renewed wave of hope, yes his inner Alpha seethed, he would kill whoever took Zayn. He felt his claws extend and he bunched his fists together feeling warm blood gather in his palms from where he pierced his skin.

 

He nodded once at Harry signaling that he was ready to go back into the interrogation room, Harry clapped him on the back and solemnly the two Alpha’s headed back in.

 

“We have a lead” was the first thing the detective said when Harry and Liam entered the small room, located at the police station, once again.

 

“What’s that?” Liam asked anxiously “a lead on finding Zayn?”

 

Once of the men who Liam couldn’t remember the name of laid a picture down in front of him,

 

“Do you know this man?” he asked Liam who sat down to get a good look at the picture, Harry leaning over his shoulder.

 

When Liam saw what it was he couldn’t speak due to the large amount of self-control it took for him not to let out a roar in the police station. Instead Harry did,

 

“We don’t know him” he said “but Zayn did” Liam tossed the picture away from him

 

“It was his Ex-boyfriend” Liam grit out “they grew up together”

 

“The man in this picture is Lincoln Berelli” the officer spoke all business

 

“What does he have to do with anything?” Harry asked keeping a hand on Liam’s shoulder to ground him.

 

“Maybe nothing, maybe something” another officer said, pushing more photos at them “we’ve been keeping an eye on Mr. Berelli for some time now” they informed “it seems he’s recently been involved with the Tacchini family”

 

Liam shook his head “The who?” he asked looking at the photos of Lincoln speaking with a man who’s back was turned to the camera.

 

An officer sat down across from him “The Tacchini family are a nasty lot, their filthy rich and have their hands in just about every illegal operation in not only London but much of Europe. Their pockets are deep and their connections are even deeper” he explained “that’s why it’s been so hard to take them down”

 

“And you think they’re the ones who took Zayn?” Liam asked “why?”

 

Another photo was put down, this time of a sweet brown haired girl with pig tails “This is Nadia Bereilli” the officer pointed at the photograph “she went missing two days after Lincoln Berelli”

 

Liam looked at Harry and then back at the officer “what’s this all mean?”

 

“The Berelli family was having money problems Mr. Payne, the father fell ill his copywriting business went bankrupt and the mother had her hands full working a part time job and supporting a sick husband and five kids.” He looked at Liam to make sure he was following before continuing,

 

“Now this one” he pointed at Lincoln “has just came back from an extended stay in America” Liam nodded his head, he knew all this “when he came back, the family’s bills were suddenly being paid again”

 

“Lincoln paid them then?”

 

The officer shook his head “The Berelli family was a hundred thousand in debt Mr. Payne” he said “no amount of job was going to pay that type of money”

 

“That’s where this Tacchini family comes in” Liam stated putting the pieces together

 

“Very good” the officer nodded “it is our belief that this Lincoln character went to them for money, a risky business as you can see. The Tacchini family are more than willing to give out a loan but they aren’t willing to let that loan go unpaid”

 

“So Lincoln borrows the money, can’t pay it back and they take him and his sister” Harry rattled off “I still don’t get where Zayn comes in”

 

“It’s all about control. Control and money” the officer said “they take the sister to control the brother, they take your Omega for the –“

 

“For the money” Liam finished for him “They knew Lincoln would know how to get to Zayn” he said looking at the officer “they know who Zayn is, they know we have the money so they took him”

 

The officer leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms behind his head,

 

“That’s what we’re thinking, it makes sense. The surveillance footage we collected from the owner of the restaurant where Mr. Malik was taken shows us that were not dealing with amateurs here. They knew the cameras were there. They avoided being seen and the car had no identifiable plates. It was quick and it was clean”

 

“If what you’re saying is true” Harry shuffled from foot to foot “then why haven’t they made any demands yet?”

 

The officer shrugged “if were right then it’s because it’s how the Tacchini’s work, they take someone and they lay low for a while. Gives them time to regroup and it forces us to wait in the meantime, there’s nothing worse than waiting lads” he looked at them seriously “they’re trying to break you down, so that when they do make their demands you’ll be desperate enough to oblige them”

 

“They can have all the damn money they want” Liam said “I’m more than happy to oblige them”

 

“Why would they risk it?” Harry wanted to know “if they know who Zayn is then they know how popular he is, the entire world knows our names” he wasn’t bragging just being honest “they can’t possible afford that much heat”

 

“What heat?” the officer said “besides the people in this room and your pack no one knows that Mr. Malik is gone”

 

Liam and Harry looked at each other again “Your keeping it quite because _they_ know you can’t afford the heat it would bring down on _you_ ”

 

Liam looked down at his hands as the officer continued,

 

“Like I said they’re smart”

 

 

* * *

 

“A week!” Zayn cried out “A week Lincoln!?” he started to hyperventilate again “Liam is going to be _freaking_ out” his chest heaved “they’re all going to be freaking out! I’m freaking out!”

 

Lincoln scooched closer to Zayn and put an arm around him “Calm down Z” he said “remember deep breaths, don’t lose your cool now”

 

“How have I been out for a week?”

 

“They drugged you” Lincoln said “I don’t know with what but you stayed out, until today that is”

 

Zayn looked at him worriedly “that must mean something right?”

 

Lincoln just looked at him “why keep me drugged for a week and then decide today to let me wake up, that’s got to mean something”

 

Lincoln opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when the clanging of metal alerted their attention to the cell door,

 

“It means something indeed little Omega” Zayn shut up immediately at the appearance of three men at the door.

He stood up with his back against the concrete wall, Lincoln did the same. They weren’t what he was expecting. They stood there in expensive suits, expensive shoes, and Zayn knew that was a Rolex on the ones wrist. Their hair was slicked back, their teeth were all intact and shining white, Lincoln had been right. They were no street scum, these men were the real deal.

 

“What do you want?” Zayn said voice shaking, hating that he was showing fear.

 

The man who had spoken before answered “I want many things Omega, but you can only give me a few”

 

He motioned for the man to his left to unlock the door, Lincoln growled and stepped in front of Zayn,

 

“Stay away from him” he snapped

 

“There there Lincoln” the man said once they were inside the cell “I won’t touch your Omega here” he smiled a perfect smile that somehow reminded Zayn of a snake.

 

“I’m not his Omega” Zayn said hotly from behind Lincoln causing all men to chuckle.

 

“That’s right” he said “your taken aren’t you” he cocked his head to the side to get a look at Zayn behind Lincoln “By Liam isn’t it?”

 

Zayn felt his claws extend and his teeth punch through his gums at the mention of Liam,

 

“Didn’t you hear boys?” the man smirked at them “We’ve got a pop star on our hands” he walked forward slowly and stopped a few feet away from Lincoln “Mr. Zayn Malik, boyband extraordinaire” he laughed at his own joke.

 

“I know the one” another man spoke “One Direction innit?” he looked to guy standing next to him as they both busted out singing “and we danced all night to the best song ever!” they screeched at each other like it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

The man closest to them turned back to face them “Ya see Zayn?” he smiled “were all big fans of yours”

 

Zayn stepped out from behind Lincoln to speak “No offense mate, but this is a bit overkill for an autograph”

 

Lincoln took in a sharp breath next to him but the man Zayn had addressed just smiled again “Oh he’s funny Lincoln” he said not taking his eyes of Zayn even though he wasn’t talking to him “I see why you fell for him”

 

“Maggio please” Lincoln begged “Liam will give you whatever amount you want, just name your price and let Zayn go”

 

“And Nadia” Zayn jumped in

 

The man named Maggio spread his arms wide “You just got here” he said “and you want to leave so soon?” his voice had a distinct accent to it and Zayn couldn’t tell by smell if he was Beta or Alpha but judging on how the others responded to him Zayn would bet Alpha, “We were just starting to get to know one another”

 

“Maggio please” Lincoln closed his eyes “I did what you wanted, you promised no harm would come to Zayn or my sister”

 

Maggio walked up so that he was nose to nose with Lincoln “are you accusing me of being a man who doesn’t keep his promises Lincoln?” Lincoln stayed quiet.

 

“No harm will come to the Omega and no harm will come to your sister” he smiled “Roney is upstairs keeping her _company_ ” Lincoln snarled and launched himself at Maggio, tackling him to the ground and raising a clawed hand before he could do any damage though the other two men in the room had Lincoln pulled off and subdued with a few well-placed hits to his stomach. Zayn stood there trying to plead to Lincoln with his eyes to stay calm.

 

“Aw Lincoln” Maggio laughed from the ground wiping at the blood on his lip “you never upset for a show do ya? Always the dramatics with you”

He stood up and walked over to Lincoln who was still being held back by the two men, Zayn’s heart pounded in fear,

 

“I was hoping for a different kind of show” he said slyly glancing over his shoulder at Zayn before turning back to Lincoln, “I think it’s time you get reacquainted with an old lover”

 

 

 

* * *

 

“This is fucking stupid” Louis said for the second time in the past five minutes “we can’t just sit here with are thumbs up our ass holes doing nothing!”

 

Niall sighed “that’s exactly what we’re going to do Lou” Niall said rubbing his temples,

 

“And you’re ok with that?” Louis was appalled at Niall “you’re ok with just sitting here while some freak out there has Zayn!”

 

“You know I’m not ok with it Louis” Niall bit out “but there’s not much we can do, Harry and Liam are working on it. The best we can do is wait here where it’s safe”

 

“And let the _Alpha’s_ of the group handle this?” Louis scoffed “maybe if they were half the Alpha’s they should be Zayn would be here right now, where he belongs!”

 

“That’s enough!” this time Mason spoke, stepping in with his Alpha voice and subduing Louis, who sank back into the cushions of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Louis” Niall began standing up and sitting down next to the surly Omega and grabbing his hand “I know how you’re feeling right now. Trust me I do. But I promise you” he grabbed Louis’ chin to make him look at him “were going to get him back, we won’t let anything happen to him ok? I know you want to help, I do but the hard truth of it Lou, is that we can’t” Louis closed his eyes “all we can do is let the police handle this, and be ready for whatever Liam and Harry may need of us”

 

Louis opened his eyes again “We should be there too” he said “at the station with Liam and Harry”

 

Niall shook his head “They don’t need all of us there Louis, we don’t know yet what we’re dealing with and they feel better having us here, safe”

 

Louis went to argue more but Niall cut him off “I know you don’t like it, but right now is when our pack is really going to be tested Lou” Niall said “I would like to be there as well, but as the Alpha’s Harry and Liam want us here.” He looked straight into his eyes “and I trust them, so here is where I’ll stay”

 

Louis stared at him for a few moments before adverting his eyes and sighing heavily “I trust them too” he admitted “I didn’t mean what I said, I just can’t stand waiting here”

 

Niall wrapped him up in his arms and looked over at Mason who stood behind the couch with sad eyes “I know Lou” he soothed “me either”

 

“Niall” Rio’s voice shot out as he came bounding into the living room “it’s Harry” he said passing him his phone, Niall grabbed it and eagerly put it to his ear as Rio went to sit on the farthest couch from all of them, ever since his heat had ended he had been putting in an extra effort to avoid both Mason and Niall. He hadn’t got a chance to talk about it with either of them, seeing as the second he came out of it the news of Zayn’s abduction was given.

 

Everyone in the room turned eyes on Niall as he spoke to Harry, occasionally asking questions or grunting in understanding as they all waited anxiously for him to be done. When he finally did hang up Louis pounced,

 

“What did he say? Did they find Zayn? Are they coming home soon? Niall!”

 

“Jesus Christ Louis will you shut up” Niall said “let me talk” Louis fell silent as Niall relayed everything Harry had told him to the rest of the pack.

 

“Holy shit” Louis moaned when he was finished “holy shit, this is a fucking nightmare” Niall rubbed his back,

 

“I know it seems bad Lou, but we have a lead now. Were one step closer to finding Zayn”

 

“Are we finding Zayn or Zayn’s body?”

 

Niall recoiled from him and his face turned angry “Don’t you say that Louis, don’t fucking say that shit”

 

“Don’t act like you weren’t thinking it”

 

Before Niall could respond Rio stood up determined. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table where Niall had left it and headed into the kitchen, Niall frowned at Mason and gestured for him to the follow the boy.

 

Mason was already on it stalking after Rio only to find him bustling around in the kitchen “Care to clue me in to what’s going on in the head of yours”

 

“I know about the Tacchini family” Rio said without stopping what he was doing “I came into contact with them when I was selling on the streets”

 

“You’ve met these men before?” Mason said gruffly not liking the idea

 

“No” Rio shook his head impatiently “I’ve never met them I was too low on the totem pole but I know some people who’ve dealt with them, ah huh!” Rio said producing a set of keys from a wicker basket on the counter “Harry is always leaving his keys in the weirdest places” Rio said shrugging his shoulders and walking around Mason.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Mason called after him

 

“To talk to some of my people” Rio said like Mason was stupid “they may have some information on how to get a hold of these people, or something!” Rio threw his hands up at his sides.

 

Mason moved quickly, wrapping his hands around Rio’s waist and pulling him back to plop him on the counter with an oof.

 

“What the hell?” Rio said

 

“Let me make myself perfectly clear here” Mason said trapping Rio with a hand on either side of him “you can step out of this house and commingle with those types of people once you get by me” he chuckled “which darling you won’t”

 

Rio’s expression hardened “My friend is missing and I’m really not in the mood to play hard ass with you” Rio shot back.

 

“All the same” Mason said “you aren’t leaving this house”

 

“Look” Rio said unfazed “just because I let you stick you cock up me when I was in heat doesn’t mean you can suddenly boss me around”

 

“Actually” Mason said “that’s exactly what it means”

 

“What’s going on in here?” Niall came in puckering his brow at the scene

 

“Niall thank god” Rio said “can you please get your overbearing, pretentious, pain in the ass Alpha out of my way”

 

Mason growled lowly and Rio stared back not showing how much effect that sound had on him.

 

“Mase?” Niall questioned

 

“He’s trying to leave” Mason explained, still staring at Rio “said he knows people who may have contacts with the Tacchini’s”

 

“Right” Rio said “So will you please get this dog to stand down”

 

“Are you crazy?” Niall breathed out

 

“Probably” Rio said “he might have rabies”

 

“Not him you” Niall snapped out “We already have one missing pack member and you want to go talk to the same kind of people who took Zayn, are you bloody kidding me!”

 

Rio looked at Niall in surprise “you’re supposed to be on my side” he whined “do you want to find Zayn or not?”

 

“I’m really fucking tired of everyone asking me that” Niall said and this is the first time Rio had ever seen Niall’s eyes flash ice blue, “I told you we were letting the police handle this, if you want to help then you can call Harry back and give him the names of your so called contacts so that they can do their jobs and find Zayn”

 

“But-“

 

“Rio don’t you fucking argue with me right now” Niall hissed out “call Harry. Now!”

 

Rio looked at Niall in shock and then to Mason who still had him trapped on the counter and motioned for Rio to do as he was told. With shaky hands Rio called Harry back scowl in place, as he gave up the names, numbers and places of his contacts. When he was done he threw his phone on the counter,

 

“I hope you’re happy” he said to them “I’m officially a Narc”

 

“Ecstatic” Niall said before stomping off, leaving Mason alone with Rio.

 

“Your contacts will be fine” Mason tried to sooth him “they’ll just bring them in for questioning”

 

“Whatever” Rio mumbled now in a mood because Niall was clearly upset with him “can you let me go now?”

 

Mason nodded but before he did he looked Rio in the eye and lowered his voice “if you try to leave one more time, I won’t hesitate to spank your arse am I understood?” Mason asked him “I’m not playing games here Rio”

 

Rio looked at him with an open mouth. Truth be told Rio’s never been spanked in his life. His mother was too much of a softy to discipline Rio, Harry had been too young at the time, and when he lived with his father he never got caught doing anything wrong let alone stuck around long enough to actually be busted. Rio had always been independent he’s never really had an Alpha like Mason in his life before, which is what allowed him to get away with half the stuff he has.

 

“Harry wouldn’t-“

 

“I don’t care what Harry would or would not do” Mason interrupted “if you disobey me on this, you’ll pay the price”

 

Rio didn’t know what to say, a part of him was scared and another part was just plain confused. So he did what he always did in these situations, he made a joke.

 

“You let a guy fuck you once and suddenly he becomes obsessed with your ass” Rio tutted with a smile on his face “a bit pathetic Mase don’t you think?”

 

Mason said nothing. Instead he pulled Rio from the counter tucked him under his arm and delivered three harsh slaps to Rio’s bottom. When he set him back on the counter none to gently, Rio had a look of utter disbelief on his face completely shell shocked.

 

Finally he found his voice “Uh ow!” he exclaimed looking at Mason accusingly “what the fuck?”

 

Mason went to pull him off the counter again but Rio grabbed his arm “No, no stop I get it, I get it geez”

 

Mason stopped and looked at Rio “Do you? I won’t have you thinking you can pull one of your stunts at a time like this and get away with it” he softened his voice a bit “I need you to be safe”

 

Rio frowned at the emotion he heard in Mason’s words confused now more than ever, wanting to just go hide in his room.

 

“Ok” Rio said sincerely “I get it honest” he looked at Mason before looking down at his hands. Mason nodded and kissed Rio on the head before letting him off the counter.

 

Rio scurried out of the kitchen heading upstairs and waiting until he was safely in his room before rubbing furiously at his backside.

 

* * *

 

 

“What?” Lincoln breathed out eyes going wide, looking between Maggio and Zayn.

 

“Your boy’s used to performing, innit he?” Maggio said stepping away and grabbing Zayn “I want to see a little performance myself” he pushed Zayn to the middle of the room and the men holding Lincoln pushed him so that he was flying into Zayn. Lincoln stumbled but Zayn steadied him latching on.

 

“Come on then” Maggio sighed “don’t be shy, it’s not like you haven’t fucked him before Lincoln”

 

Zayn’s eyes widened when he finally understood what they wanted them to do. He dropped his arm from Lincoln and stepped back.

 

“What’s the matter Omega?” Maggio taunted “thinking off your Liam are ya? Don’t fancy Lincoln’s cock anymore? Aw bless him” he said turning to the men in the room who snickered at Zayn’s expense.

 

“You’re sick” Lincoln said shaking his head “I won’t do this”

 

Maggio’s eyes turned cold, glittering black and soulless “No?” he asked Lincoln “Then maybe we should get your sister down here, yeah? Perhaps she’d like to put on a show for us”

 

Lincoln whimpered but he still said nothing shoulders sinking in defeat.

 

“Vinny, go get the girl” Maggio said smiling at Lincoln “we’ll get our show one way or another”

 

The man grinned evilly and headed for the steel door, Zayn closed his eyes and took a breath.

 

“Wait” he called out stopping the man,

 

Maggio smirked “yes Mr. Malik?”

 

Zayn ignored him and turned to Lincoln “Linc” he said grabbing his shoulders and making him look at him “take your clothes off”

 

Lincoln looked up at him pain and suffering in his eyes “Zayn” he croaked out “no”

 

“Yes” he said removing his own shirt ignoring the cat calls, he threw it to the side and took Lincoln’s face in his hands bringing his lips to his he kissed him fervently before pulling away.

 

“Just like old times ok?” Zayn said kissing him again

 

“I can’t” Lincoln shook his head “I can’t do this”

 

“Can we get on with this?” Vinny said not so stealthily pulling a gun out from his coat pocket. Zayn eyed it and turned back to Lincoln.

 

“You can do it Linc” he brought their foreheads together “for your sister you can do it, it’s no big deal” he smiled “he’s right ya know, it’s not like you haven’t fucked me before”

 

“Not like this” he said “never like this?” he looked at the men watching them impatiently

 

“Hey” Zayn said smoothly “don’t think about them ok? Just me and you yeah? Like that time in the park, at night when we snuck out, you remember?”

 

Zayn felt Lincoln nod his head “just think of that” Zayn said kissing Lincoln who this time kissed him with much more vigor thinking about one of the last times he had been Zayn. That night in the park had been so perfect, a memory both of them cherish.

 

“Were waiting boys” Maggio jeered from where he now stood with the other two men looking at them as if they were animals in a zoo.

 

Lincoln removed his shirt and unzipped his pants bringing his hands to Zayn’s to undo his for him, he looked at Zayn one last time seeking permission. When he got it Lincoln didn’t hesitate, he ripped Zayn’s pants down and waited for him to step out of them. As Lincoln laid him out on the concrete floor as gently as he could and blanketed his body with his own Zayn began to respond to Lincolns touch.

 

Blocking out the cell, and the men, blocking out the smell, and the feel of the floor scraping his back Zayn concentrated until all he could see were soft brown eyes and the sound of Liam’s voice whispering in his ear,

 

“I’m right here baby, right here with you”

 

Zayn smiled holding onto the thought of Liam as Lincoln took his body.

 

He could do anything with Liam by his side.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry and Liam sat in silence both with an untouched cup of coffee in front of them with nothing but a small light in the kitchen on.

 

“You should eat something” Harry said quietly

 

“I can’t eat” Liam said back brokenly “I can’t eat, I can’t sleep I can’t _anything_ ”

 

Harry nodded in understanding and acceptance “we’re doing everything we can Li”

 

“What If that’s not good enough Haz?”

 

“We’re going to find him, they won’t kill him Li”

 

“That’s not what I mean” Liam said “something is wrong I can feel it Haz, I can feel him” he looked up at Harry with wrecked eyes “he’s pulling on me and I don’t know why”

 

Harry frowned “you mean your bond? You can feel him through your bond?”

 

Liam nodded “he’s in pain but it’s not physical” Liam said “I can’t- I can’t place it” he said frustrated.

 

“Alright, alright” Harry soothed touching his hand “he’s not in any physical pain Li that’s a good thing”

 

Liam’s phone rang and he frowned when he saw who was calling “it’s the station” he told Harry

 

“Its 3 am, what could they want?”

 

Liam anxiously answered “Hello this is Liam”

 

“Liam its officer Nox” a hurried voice rushed out “I’m going to need you and Harry to come back to the station as quick as possible”

 

“What’s going on?” Liam said already on his feet “did they call? Did they make a demand?”

 

“Even better kid, we know where they are”

 

Liam stopped dead “How?”

 

“Nadia Berelli” he said in short “we’ve got her”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam isn’t sure how many trafficking laws he broke driving to the precinct and to be honest he could give two shits. All he cared about was getting Zayn back and that’s exactly what was on his mind when he and Harry barged into the place.

 

“Were here to see officer Nox” Liam practically growled at the lady at reception, thankfully she was saved by anymore of Liam’s wrath when Nox appeared himself,

 

“This way boys” he said with a flick of a finger and Liam took off after him Harry following closely behind.

 

“What’s going on” Liam said urgently “you have Lincoln’s sister”

 

“We do” he nodded “she’s an Omega and she’s shaken but she’s agreed to talk to you”

 

“When?” Liam barked

 

“I’ll take you to her now” Nox said leading them down the hallway

 

“You’ve got to calm down Li, you don’t want to scare her” Harry warned when Nox stopped in front of a door.

 

Liam took a deep breath and nodded his head giving Nox the go ahead to open the door.

 

Liam’s heart sank when he got a look at the tiny Omega, she couldn’t be older than thirteen, her face was smudged with dirt and her clothes were equally as dirty. She looked up at them with sad eyes, but there was a strength about her that Liam couldn’t quite place.

 

“Sweetheart” Nox said gently “This is Liam Payne and Harry Styles”

 

She smiled sweetly “I know who they are” of course she knew who they were.

 

“You want to know about Zayn?” she asked quietly looking up at them innocently

 

“Yeah” Liam said as gently as possibly “yeah we would like that very much”

 

She bit her lip “I don’t know much, I didn’t see him but I could smell him” she said “I knew it was him because they talked about it with my brother, they made him tell them things” she said clutching a jacket to her for comfort “They took Lincoln away when he came, downstairs I think. They kept them together but-“

 

“But?” Liam prompted her

 

“I think they kept him asleep” she frowned “they were always saying ‘keep him sedated’ and I know it wasn’t Lincoln because I could hear him”

 

“Hear him?” Harry said

 

She nodded “he was crying”

 

“I knew when he finally woke up because three of the men left”

 

Liam nodded “Nadia how did you escape?” Liam had to know.

 

“They kept me upstairs” she said “where they first had me and Lincoln, it was just a room with some tables and chairs. It’s where they kept all their stuff” she explained “phones and computers and stuff, they also kept the stuff they used on Zayn there” she said in a childlike manner.

 

“They kept me tied up” she sniffed “Lincoln told them I hadn’t matured into my wolf yet” she smiled and lifted a clawed hand up “but I’ve been practicing” she grinned letting herself be proud.

 

“When I finally cut through the ropes I waited for the right moment” she shrugged “I injected him with the stuff and he fell over”

 

She looked up at Nox fearfully “Did I kill him?”

 

“No” Nox assured “no you didn’t, you did the right thing”

 

“Oh” was all she said and Liam could’ve sworn he detected a hint of disappointment.

 

“What did you do then?” Liam asked

 

“Lincoln said if I ever had the chance to get away I should run to the nearest town or speak to the first person I see and call the police”

 

“The closest town was five miles away” Nox said

 

“You ran that whole way!?” Harry asked her

 

“I’ve been practicing” she blinked at them

 

“You changed” Liam said and she nodded and wrinkled her nose

 

“It hurt”

 

“The first few changes always do” Liam supplied

 

“Anyways” she said “I couldn’t figure out how to change back at first but once I did, I asked a lady if I could borrow her phone and once she covered me up with her coat I called you guys” she said looking at Nox

 

“And Zayn?” Liam asked “he was ok when you left, he was alive?” Liam winced at his own words.

 

Nadia looked down at her hands “he was alive” Liam didn’t miss the way she avoided his other question.

 

He turned to Nox “What are we waiting for?” he said “she knows where they’re keeping him why haven’t we gone already”

 

“Relax son” Nox said “we can’t just go barging in there blindly” he spoke with years of practiced ease “I have men staking it out now, when I get the ok that were not storming into a massacre then I’ll give them the go ahead”

 

Liam stood up abruptly “I have to be there” he said “you need to take me now”

 

Nox nodded “why do you think I called you?”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn laid on his side in the dark knees pulled up to his chest facing the concrete wall. Maggio and his men had just left, Zayn tried to get the sound of their jeers and ridicule out of his brain. He tried to focus on the way Liam sounds when he sings, the way his face takes on an emotional mask when he has to hit a high note and he’s giving it his all.

 

Zayn held the image in his mind and didn’t pay any attention to the ache in his body or the one in his heart.

 

“Zayn?” Lincoln whispered “Zayn are you ok?”

 

Zayn didn’t say anything he couldn’t look at Lincoln right now, not because he was angry with him but just because he was doing everything within his power not to completely die inside right now.

 

There was a ruckus from upstairs angry shouting and the sound of something smashing. Zayn rolled over to look towards the stairs, Lincoln doing the same from where he sat in the corner.

 

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked nervously

 

“I’m not sure” Lincoln said standing up as the screaming intensified, going to Zayn’s side and pulling him up.

 

“Doesn’t sound good” Zayn whimpered and the door to the stairs was pulled open light flooding open as Maggio came racing down gun in hand and a wild furious look in his eye.

 

“Where is she?” he demanded spit flying from his mouth perfectly gelled hair coming undone “Where the fuck is she” he screamed pointing the gun at Lincoln

 

“Who?” Lincoln said hands up in surrender stepping in front of Zayn again

 

“That Omega Bitch” he spat cocking the gun “she’s gone Berelli, now where is she?”

 

“I don’t know” Lincoln said stuttering “how would I know?”

 

“She’s your sister” he shouted “where would she go? Think!”

 

“She can’t change” Lincoln said “if she got away she’s probably still wondering-“Maggio fired off a warning shot narrowly missing Lincoln’s head.

 

“Don’t fuck with me Berelli” Maggio said “She didn’t cut through rope with her fingernails”

 

Lincoln’s eyes widened in surprise “I don’t-“

 

There was more shouting from upstairs, Zayn could hear tables being knocked over and gun shots being fired off, he backed away in fear.

 

Maggio cursed and madly turned his eyes onto Zayn and Lincoln aiming his gun, before he could fire though the stair doors were being opened again,

 

“Police! Lower your weapons” Maggio did the opposite, he turned and he fired.

 

A slew of bullets answered Maggio’s and Zayn leaped out of the way seeking some kind of cover as he heard bullets ricocheting. Maggio must have been hit at some point because men all dressed in uniform and helmets came rushing down the stairs, one took his mask off

 

“Zayn Malik?” he asked him

 

“Yes” Zayn choked out “that’s me”

 

“Were going to get you out of here” he told him “Your mate is waiting for you”

 

“Liam?” Zayn said standing up and rushing to the bars “Liam is here”

 

“Is that your mate?”

 

 Zayn didn’t bother correcting the man to tell him that they weren’t actually mated “yes that’s him”

 

The uniformed man nodded “he’s here”  

 

Zayn laughed then, a hearty genuine laugh as joy and relief flooded his body,

 

“Linc” he said “Linc did you hear that? Liam is here” he turned around seeking out Lincoln and his smile died when he saw him huddled in the corner unmoving.

 

“Lincoln?” he gasped out rushing to his side and flipping him over. Zayn felt himself go dizzy when he saw the blood blossoming out of Lincoln’s chest.

 

“No, no, no” Zayn moaned covering the wound with his hand trying to stop the bleeding in a useless effort, he grabbed Lincoln’s head and cradled it in his lap “Lincoln” he slapped his cheek “Lincoln stay with me”

 

Lincoln’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Zayn “That’s what you said”

 

Zayn frowned as tears fell from his eyes “What?”

 

“That’s what you said” he repeated “when I left, you said ‘Lincoln stay with me’”

 

Zayn shook his head “Shhh” he said “don’t talk Linc, ok? Were safe now, they’re going to get the cell open and then we can get you to a hospital ok? It’s not even that bad, you’re going to be fine”

 

Lincoln smiled up at him “I’m glad you’re here” he said “I’m glad it’s you”

 

“Shut up” Zayn cried and then turned his head “Somebody help! Somebody help me!!”

 

“Were working on it kid” an officer said picking at the lock, Zayn turned back to Lincoln

 

“Don’t cry” Lincoln said weakly, his face a sickly color “I can’t stand it when you cry” he brought a hand up to Zayn’s cheek caressing it until it feel back to his side.

 

“Lincoln” Zayn moaned “please hold on ok? Don’t leave me again, yeah? Don’t do it again? Please” he sobbed

 

“M’ always leaving you” Lincoln smiled softly closing his eyes “always loving you”

 

“Don’t close your eyes Linc” Zayn begged “open your eyes”

 

Lincoln’s eyes fluttered open at Zayn’s cries “Smile for me Zaynie” he teased feebly“one last time for me babe”

 

Zayn’s heart broke but he knew through the tears and hiccupping he knew, he knew Lincoln wasn’t walking out of this cell with him tonight.

 

He smiled.

 

“Mmm” Lincoln said “that’s nice, that’s nice to see” his voice hitched

 

“Lincoln” Zayn said doing his best to keep his smile on his face “I’ll always love you, you know that? I’ll always love you”

 

Lincoln’s eyes closed again like that’s all he needed to hear “Always you Zayn”

 

He knew the moment he slipped away. Felt the life leave his body, felt the way Lincoln became heavier in his arms and his blood stopped pumping beneath his fingers. Everything stopped moving around Zayn, everything was still and quiet. He didn’t hear the men rushing to get to them he didn’t hear the sound of the saw as they finally tried cutting through the bars, he didn’t hear it when they tried to drag him away from Lincoln’s body.

 

He didn’t hear the sound of his own anguished cries as he cradled Lincolns head in his lap and rocked back and forth. Only one voice got through to him, only one touch, one gentle touch.

 

“Zayn” Liam whispered “baby you have to let go now ok? Let go Zayn”

 

Zayn let go.

 

Liam pulled him back and wrapped him in his arms tucking his head into his neck as Zayn tried to crawl into Liam’s skin. Liam felt his own tears leak down his face as his Omega laid in his arms agony and misery soaking through their bond.

 

 Liam knew, the Zayn he took home tonight wasn’t going to be the same Zayn who was brought here. 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Liam groaned as the sunlight streamed through his window, he barely got any sleep last night and he had planned on sleeping for an eternity today. Looking over at the clock on his nightstand he saw that wouldn’t be happening as the red numbers reading seven am glared back at him. With a huff he buried his head back into his pillow and stretched letting out a high pitched screech as he did so. Flipping over onto his back he sighed heavily, realizing that something was missing.

 

Zayn.

 

It had become a common occurrence as of late. Liam would go to bed without Zayn, wake up in the middle of the night as the bed dipped signifying that Zayn had finally decided to come to bed and then wake up in the morning to find him gone again. Liam didn’t know what to think of it, he wasn’t sure how to handle the Omega anymore. In all his life he’s never felt so disconnected from Zayn, it hurt more than he was willing to admit. Rolling out of bed Liam threw on a pair of grey sweats and headed downstairs where he found Harry eating a bowl of cereal and looking at his phone.

 

“Morning” Liam mumbled to him heading to the fridge, Harry looked up at him and gave off a warm smile

 

“Morning mate” he chirped “you alright?” Liam nodded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down across from Harry.

 

“Everyone else asleep then?” Liam asked him

 

“The world will end the day Jamie gets up before ten am” Harry snorted

 

Liam grinned and paused staring at the table “Have you seen-“

 

“He’s in the attic” Harry answered before Liam even had the chance to finish his sentence, he already knew what the other Alpha was asking about.

 

Liam sighed and buried his face in his hands, a part of him felt like screaming while another part just wanted to cry.

 

“I don’t know what to do Harry” Liam’s voice cracked “it would be one thing if he was upset, or mourning, or angry even! Lord knows he has every right to feel all those things, but he’s just-“Liam stuttered “he’s just fine! He’s walking around like nothing ever happened, he doesn’t talk about it he just spends all his time drawing in that damn attic”

 

Harry looked at him sheepishly before tentatively speaking “I get what you’re saying Li I really do”

 

“But?”

 

Harry sighed “I’m just saying, maybe this is a good thing? It’s been two weeks since Zayn was taken and Lincoln died and he seems to be coping well”

 

“That’s what I’m saying” Liam stressed “It’s been two weeks and I haven’t seen him cry or break down since I had to drag him out of that cell, not even at the funeral! It’s not _normal_ ”

 

“Everyone deals with things differently Li” Harry reasoned “Zayn has his art and maybe it’s helping him more than any of us can”

 

“He was kidnapped, forced to have sex with an old lover, and then” Liam said “he was forced to watch as said old lover died in his arms” Liam shook his head “excuse me if I think drawing a few pictures isn’t enough to get him over that”

 

Harry opened his mouth to retort but immediately shut it when he saw Zayn enter the kitchen with paint smudged on his face and smelling of fumes.

 

“Hey guys” he said brightly when he spotted the pair at the table “I didn’t think anyone would be awake” he leaned down and kissed Liam’s cheek and then quickly sat in the chair next to him before Liam could pull him down into his lap.

 

“Couldn’t sleep” Liam said putting an arm on the back of Zayn’s chair “woke up and you were gone”

 

Zayn just smiled “sorry love I wanted to get back to the attic, been working on a few things I want to finish” he smiled again causing Liam’s heart to break a little more “I’ve never had so much time to focus on my art, I want to take advantage of every second”

 

He frowned then “You don’t mind do you?”

 

“No” Liam said quickly glancing over at Harry “I’m just wondering when you’ll let me up there to see what’s been taking up all your time”

 

Zayn gave him an indulgent smile “it’s not ready yet” he said before standing up “I’m going to head back up there actually, just came down for a breather”

 

Liam frowned “You should eat something Z, you haven’t been eating much lately”

 

“Your such a worrier Li” he laughed him off “I’m fine, I’ll eat later I really wanna get back up there”

 

Liam nodded his head “alright, just take it easy yeah?” he told him not sure what he actually meant by it.

 

“Course” Zayn said before leaving the kitchen, Liam turned back around to Harry who was looking at him with a raised brow.

 

“What?”

 

Harry had a smirk on his face “getting soft are we?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam said defensively and Harry held his hands up in surrender,

 

“Nothing mate” he laughed “just that the Liam I know never would have let him get away with that” he chuckled before getting up and leaving a frustrated Liam behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry rounded the corner eager to get back to his room and shower, possibly take a nap before everyone else woke up. As he did though he stopped short when he saw Louis coming out of his room sleepy eyed, hair sticking up in different directions and a baggy t-shirt hanging off him. Harry’s heart lurched at the sight,

 

“Hey” Harry said softly startling the young Omega

 

“You scared me” Louis clutched at his chest but smiled at Harry none the less “what are you doing up?”

 

“Couldn’t sleep” Harry said not mentioning that he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since Louis had started sleeping in his own room “Why you up?”

 

Louis nodded his head and yawned “I had a weird dream” he said and then laughed “cept I can’t remember what it was about now, woke up in a sweat was going to take a shower but mine seems to be broken” he looked at Harry “going to see if I can sneak into Liam’s”

 

Harry spoke without thinking “you can use mine Lou” Louis looked uncomfortable at that suggestion, immediately looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It’s alight” he said “Liam’s water pressure is the best anyways” Harry felt an unreasonable surge of jealously at the Omega’s comment.

 

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on?” Harry snapped at him unable to control his emotions.

 

Louis looked at him innocently “Like what?”

 

“You tip toeing around me!” Harry said exasperated “you avoid me at all costs, you can’t look me in the eye, and you always make sure to never be caught alone with me” Harry threw his hands up in the air “were still friends Lou, were in the same band, in the same pack! You can’t keep this up”

 

Louis said nothing he just glared at the floor listening to Harry’s words,

 

“Look at me!” Harry growled not meaning to use his Alpha voice, he was quickly losing control

 

Louis looked up at him and Harry took a step back when he saw the angry tears in his eyes,

 

“I avoid you because every time we talk we end up fighting” he harshly ground out “I can’t look you in the eyes because every time I do I see how much you want me and I make sure I’m never alone with you because I’m afraid that if I am I’ll give in and let you fuck me” he was shouting by the end,

 

“Don’t you get it” he yelled “we were never friends Harry, we were always something more from the day we met, I don’t even know how to be friends with you!” he lowered his voice and sniffed “and I don’t know if I can be”

 

Harry shook his head and took a step towards Louis but didn’t take another as Louis took two away from him “What are you saying Lou? That you’re just going to cut me out completely?” he shook his head again “you can’t do that, you can’t do that to me” Harry’s throat tightened and he pushed back tears of his own.

 

“I could never do that” Louis admitted “I just need some time yeah? Time to figure this out” finally he walked up to Harry and hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder, Harry did let a tear escape this time because it was the first time Louis has touched him in what felt like ages.

 

“Were in the same band after all” he smiled trying to make a joke “we’ll figure this out” he dropped his hand and took a step away “it just takes time”

 

“I miss you” was all Harry had to say, Louis bit his lip

 

“I miss you too Haz” Harry closed his eyes at the nickname, when he opened them again Louis was gone and the sound of Liam’s door shutting felt like a significant sign to Harry. Perhaps the door of opportunity to his life with Louis shutting?

 

* * *

 

 

“I just don’t know if it’s the right time” Niall said for the third time, looking up into Mason’s eyes.

 

“It’s never going to be the right time” Mason argued “we did this the wrong way with me and you and I won’t make the same mistake”

 

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t talk to Harry about it” Niall said “I’m just saying asking him to allow us to invite his little brother into our relationship might not be the best thing to ask right now” Niall whispered “not with what is going on with him and Louis and especially not after what happened with Zayn, this might actually push him over the edge”

 

Mason sighed and situated Niall so that he was sitting up more and tucked underneath his arm “I know you worried about him love and for good reason” he spoke with his calm demeanor “but I’m tired of Rio avoiding us because he thinks he’s done something wrong, it’s not fair to him and quite frankly I’m getting anxious” he lifted Niall’s chin and kissed him “This is a good thing love, we want that little trouble maker apart of our relationship perhaps this can be a lightness in all the dark that has happened recently”

 

Niall sighed and laid his head on Mason’s chest “I do want Rio with us” he admitted “I don’t like that he’s been avoiding us” 

 

“So we talk to Harry then” Mason said “and then we talk to Rio”

 

“Tonight?” Niall asked

 

“Tonight”

 

 

* * *

 

Louis silently cried letting the warm water of Liam’s shower rinse over him drowning out his sobs.  He thought he was passed this, he thought he had finally reached a point where he could be in the same room as Harry without completely losing his shit three seconds after.

 

Apparently not.

 

Taking deep breaths he forced himself to stop crying. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t cling onto something that wasn’t even there to begin with. Harry would never be able to commit to Louis and Louis would never be ok with just having half of Harry. He meant every word he said to Harry, he truly hoped that one day he and Harry could learn to be friends. Until then though he would continue avoiding him because it was the only way Louis knew how to be ok.

 

Turning the water off he dried himself and then wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing his pile of clothes in his arms he exited the bathroom to find Liam lounging on his bed in a pair of sweats and a tired expression on his face.

 

“Hey Li” Louis said getting earning a smile form his Alpha

 

“Hi Lou” he said opening his arms, Louis dropped his clothes and cuddled himself into Liam’s arms resting his wet hair against his bare shoulder.

 

Liam kissed his head “have a good shower?”

 

“The best” Louis said “why did you get the room with the better shower?”

 

“Because _I’m_ the Alpha” Liam joked making Louis laugh, they sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before Louis took a deep breath and prepared himself for the conversation he’s been meaning to have with Liam.

 

“So” Louis said “I want to talk to you about something” he played nervously with his towel, Liam squeezed him hugging him a bit closer before talking,

 

“You want to go out with that lad you met at the club”

 

Louis frowned and turned to look up at Liam “How did you know?”

 

Liam shrugged “I knew you would bring it up again, things are starting to calm down a bit. I’ve been waiting for you to approach me about it” he winked at Louis who blushed,

 

“Oh” he said not expecting that “well can I then?”

 

Liam took a breath “I’ll need to meet him first, like I said” he told him “I’m not promising anything Lou but I will meet him and if he seems ok then I won’t stop you from seeing him”

 

Louis nodded his head that seemed fair and he was thankfully to Liam for not keeping him from moving on just because of Harry.

 

“Thank Li” Louis said smiling at the Alpha, getting one in return. Now all he had to do was plan it so that when this little meet and greet was set up Harry was nowhere to be found. He didn’t need his first date to end in a murder.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn ignored the way his stomach growled and how the fumes from the spray paint were making him lightheaded as he ripped up yet another piece of work. Growling in frustration he kicked over the stand that held all his supplies feeling satisfied as they flew across the room making a mess and adding to the disarray of the attic that Zayn had already created.

 

Breathing heavily he sat against the wall as he looked at the destroyed room, ripped canvas’s littered the floor, along with crumpled up sketches that had been ripped from his book. Black spray paint blotched out any work he had attempted in the past two weeks. The walls were streaked with paint, a big blob of nothingness that signified what Zayn was feeling inside.

 

Nothing.

 

He had always had his art. It was one thing that Zayn could always count on being consistent, no matter what was going on in his life no matter what he was feeling he always had art. Until now.

 

He saw the images in his mind, the way the men’s faces leered at him as Lincoln fucked him in that cell, the crazy glint of Maggio’s eyes as he pointed the gun at Lincoln, he could see the glint of bullets as they richoeted around the cell, and he could see the light fade away from Lincoln’s eye as he died in his arms. He could see it all, every time he closed his eyes it replayed in his mind like a movie over and over and over again.

 

But he couldn’t get it on paper. Every time he went to draw it, it came out wrong. He couldn’t get it right and the more and more he tried the more wrong it came out. He’s held himself up in this attic for two weeks allowing everyone to believe that he was enjoying his work that he was healing, when in fact Zayn began to become more and more numb to the world around him.

 

He knew he was pushing Liam, could see him slowly breaking the more Zayn acted as if he was fine. Liam knew, he may have been able to fool the others but Liam knew. Zayn could see it in his eyes, every time he would give him a fake smile or a chaste kiss and nothing more, every time he would decline food or the circles under his eyes got deeper.

 

Liam knew.

 

And Zayn knew his time was running out, Liam was thrown off by his behavior letting him get away with more and more because he didn’t want to push the Omega wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. But there was a reason Liam was there Alpha, because no matter what he always found his way. He would figure Zayn out sooner or later, he would see that he hadn’t eaten in days and what little food he did eat he ended up purging, he would see that he’s maybe got a collective fifteen hours of sleep in the past week.

 

He would see it all. He would see that Zayn was breaking. And when Zayn couldn’t hide it anymore when Liam wouldn’t allow him to keep up the façade that’s when he knows he’ll really be in trouble. Because if he couldn’t pretend anymore then he would have to face his demons, and that meant Zayn would have to feel.

 

Something he didn’t know if he could survive.

 

* * *

 

 

Rio sat in front of the TV feet up on the coffee table, shoving scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth watching an old football match.

 

“Oh come on” he said through a mouthful of eggs “that wasn’t even legal!”

 

“Were you raise in a barn?” Niall said coming into the room and sitting down next to him,

 

“Your one to talk” Rio said cheekily making Niall laugh,

 

“You have a point” he admitted his table manners weren’t much better than the younger boys.

 

“I want to talk to you” Niall said but Rio waved him off

 

“Sure sure after the match thought ok?” he wasn’t looking at the blond, Niall was fed up he reached for the remote and clicked the TV off.

 

“Hey!” Rio protested finally turning to him “I was watching that” Niall rolled his eyes

 

“You already know who wins” he shot back “and I need your undivided attention” Rio sulked and crossed his arms over his chest leaning back into the cushion. Niall had to hide his smile at the adorable pout on the curly lads face.

 

“Speak then” Rio said “I would like to catch the end of the match”

 

“You’re such a brat” Niall told him

 

“Why thank you” Rio said shooting Niall a dazzling smile taking the insult as a compliment

 

“Look” Niall said “Me and Mason want to talk to you about some things tonight” he put it as lightly as he could “I would appreciate it if you stuck around after dinner to accomplish this”

 

Rio’s heart sped up but he kept his face cool “if this is about my heat then the talk is unnecessary, I’m sorry your boyfriend had to fuck me through it but I swear I’m not lusting after him you don’t have to worry” he lied keeping his eyes off Niall and Mason had been a struggle ever since his heat “I’m sure my nest heat won’t be as bad, I’ll probably even be able to handle it myself and if not I’ll find someone else to service me” he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal missing the way Niall’s eyes clouded over in anger at his words.

 

“It’s not about that” Niall said “at least not really” he sighed, he was making a right mess of this “look will you please just agree to talk with us after dinner? It’s important”

 

Rio studied the flustered boy suspiciously, not liking where this was going but as he looked at Niall’s baby blues he wasn’t strong enough to say no. Besides any attention he got from Mason and Niall was good enough for him even if it was negative attention. He was that pathetic.

 

“Fine” Rio shrugged again like he wasn’t bothered at all, “whatever you want”

 

Rio’s stomach fluttered at Niall’s charming grin, “Great” he said ruffling Rio’s hair “I’ll see you tonight then” and with that he bounded up the stairs.

 

Rio turned the match back on again, but he didn’t follow a wink of it thoughts to distracted by the _talk_ Niall and Mason wanted to have with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis stood and looked at himself in the mirror, self-consciously smoothing his hands over his shirt making sure it wasn’t wrinkled. He wore a simple pair of black jeans and a scoop necked white t-shirt, he had a couple days of scruff on his face that made him looked older than he was in a ruggedly handsome way. The closer the hour of eight approached the more nervous he got. It was unnerving, Louis was so used to being confident, so used to being in control of his emotions so self-assured.

 

Maybe Harry just always made him feel that way, maybe it was because he hasn’t been on a date since before the X-Factor, maybe it was because he was finally taking the first step in moving on and was just feeling uneasy about it. It could be all those things mixed up he supposed, all he knew was that when Harry announced he would be going out with Grimmy and a few other friends tonight that this was Louis’s opportunity.

 

If he didn’t take the chance now then he never would. So he called the guy from the club, Adam was his name. Louis invited him over letting him know the conditions, not embarrassed at all if it was Niall wanting to go out with a stranger Liam would have insisted on meeting them first as well, it was just the way packs worked and thankfully Adam was pretty cool with it.

 

Giving himself one last look in the mirror Louis forced himself to grab his cell and wallet and leave his room, heading downstairs. When he got there his nerves increased and he found Liam in the kitchen cooking what smelled like chili.

 

“Nervous?” he asked Louis when he saw him enter the kitchen

 

“A bit” Louis admitted cheeks flushing, Liam smiled at him and continued to cook

 

“Don’t think I don’t know why you chose tonight to do this” he gave him a look “if things gets serious with this guy, you’ll have to talk to Harry eventually”

 

“Define serious?”

 

“Lou”

 

Louis sighed “I get it” he ran a hand through his hair “but this is the first time going out with him with your blessing of course” Louis amended when it looked like Liam was going to interrupt “I don’t even know if I’ll like him so whats the point in causing drama?”

 

“I hear you” Liam said “which is the only reason I’ll agree to keep this from Harry, but should this develop into something more than a few dates you _will_ talk to him”

 

“Sure thing leemo” Louis grinned at him, making him roll his eyes but smile none the less, just then the doorbell rang making Louis heart miss a beat and his smile turn to one of panic.

 

Liam burst out laughing “Shall I get that then?” he said pushing past Louis to answer the door.

 

The second Liam opened the door the first thing he noticed about Adam was that he was the opposite of Harry. His hair was jet black and cut short, he was tall but had a bulkier build whereas Harry was all lean muscle, there wasn’t a tattoo in sight and when smiled at Liam there was a lack of dimples.

 

“Hi” he greeted Liam instantly sticking his hand out “I’m Adam”

 

Liam took the offered hand, his grip was firm a good sign in Liam’s eyes “nice to meet you mate” Liam said warmly “come in please” he stepped back allowing Adam to walk through the door.

 

Louis stood just by the entrance smiling shyly at him making the Alpha grin “nice to see you again Louis” he nodded at him not willing to touch him in the presence of Liam.

 

“You too” Louis mumbled nervously there was an awkward pause and then Louis seemed to snap out of it,

 

“For god’s sake” he huffed “I feel like a girl going off to prom and Liam is the protective father” he rolled his eyes and turned to Liam “does he pass or not, I would like to get on with this”

 

Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the return of sassy Louis, making the air in the room become less tense and uncomfortable.

 

“Can I get you anything to drink Adam?” he said ignoring Louis

 

“Water is fine” Adam returned politely

 

“Liammm” Louis whined, as he followed the two into the kitchen

 

“Louis” Liam warned “what did you expect? That I would talk to him for five seconds and then let you go off with him?”

 

“Kind of” Louis muttered petulantly

 

Adam laughed not deterred at all by Louis’ attitude “It’s alright” he said “I understand”

 

“Do you?” Liam said handing him a glass of water and getting down to business, in complete Alpha mode now.

 

“I’m sure you can understand my concerns with you taking Lou out” he continued “he gets a lot of attention for obvious reasons, I don’t want you taking an interest in him just because of his fame”

 

“Liam!” Louis protested

 

“It has to be said Lou” Liam said not taking his eyes of Adam

 

“I get your concerns Liam” Adam spoke sincerely not breaking eye contact with him “all I can say is that if I were after Louis’ fame I would have let him kiss me that night at the club instead of getting him some water and giving him my number. I figured the ball was in his court, if he wanted to see me again it was up to him” Louis blushed as he remembered trying to come onto Adam that night, seeking revenge against Harry.

 

“I know I won’t be able to convince you fully that I’m not after Louis for the attention, that’s something I’ll have to prove to you. And I would like the chance to do so”

 

Louis felt tingly all over from Adam’s words, Harry never treated him with disrespect but he never fought for Louis like Adam was trying to right now. It felt good to see someone trying to gain his favor, Harry was usually trying to push him away.

 

“And where would you like to take him tonight?”

 

“My friend owns a restaurant called ‘Dawsons’” he said “it’s about fifteen minutes from here, he’s agreed to set us up in a private room” he looked to Louis “I figured it would be the best option if you wanted to remain discreet”

 

Liam thought about it for a moment, he really didn’t want Louis going off with a stranger not after Zayn had just been taken away from them so easily. Then again he didn’t want to make Louis pay for that, Adam seemed like an ok guy but Liam was unsure of just about everything at the moment.

 

“I don’t know” Liam hesitated “you seem ok, I just don’t like the idea of Louis going somewhere with someone I know nothing about”

 

Louis shifted uncomfortably next to him wanting to argue with Liam but knowing why he was so apprehensive.

 

“Would it help if I agreed to have Louis back by eleven?”

 

“As if this couldn’t get any more embarrassing” Louis griped  

 

“Maybe” Liam relented “I would appreacite it if you called me once you get to the restaurant as well Lou” he thought about it “and when you leave, and if you go anywhere else”

 

“Do you want to just come on the damn date with us Liam” Louis snapped

 

“I would be ok with that” Adam said

 

“No!” Louis protested “god no” he moaned

 

Liam laughed “That’s alright” he said “as long as your back by eleven and call me at least once I don’t see why this shouldn’t be ok”

 

“Thank god” Louis threw his “that was painful, lets go” he said grabbing Adams arm “before he changes his mind”

 

“Louis wait a minute” Liam stopped him making him turn around with an annoyed look on his face,

 

“I’ll go start the car” Adam said looking at Liam sensing that he wanted to talk to him privately,

 

“I’ll meet you out there” was all Louis said before Adam left passing Rio on the way out,

 

“Who was _that_ ” Rio said hoping onto the counter and stealing a bite of cornbread,

 

“Hey” Liam said “that’s for dinner your thief”

 

“Is that your date?” Rio asked Louis “he’s fucking fit mate”

 

“I know” Louis said “and I would like to actually _go_ on the date” he gave Liam a pointed look

 

“I know I’m being annoying Lou” Liam said “with everything that’s happened, with Zayn being taken I just-“ he searched for the right words “I just can’t go through something like that again, I need to be more careful”

 

Louis’ face softened and he went around the counter to wrap his arms around Liam’s waist, holding onto him for a few seconds before pulling back,

 

“I get it Li, I’m just being a git yeah? I’ll call you ok, I promise” Liam let out a breath and smiled at Louis kissing his forehead,

 

“Yeah ok” he nodded his head “get out of here, go have fun” he said “and Lou?” he looked at his bandmate “I’m proud of you, I know this can’t be easy for you” Louis gave him a small sad smile before bounding out of the room,

 

“Get a picture of his bum for me” Rio called after him snickering as Louis flipped him off and ran out the door.

 

“When are we eating?” Rio asked “I’m fucking starving”

 

Liam flicked his nose in response.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam was cleaning up after dinner cleaning the countertop and starting up the dishwaser before picking up the bowl of chili he had saved and heading upstairs, when he reached the end of the hallway, he pulled open the door to the attic and called up,

 

“Hey Z?” he questioned wrinkling his nose at the smell of spray paint that assaulted his senses “Z?” he yelled louder until the Omega came to the top of the stairs with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey Li” he said coming down the stairs to meet him, uncomfortable with how close Liam was to his studio “What’s up?”

 

“Brought you some food” Liam said seeing the look of disgust on Zayn’s face before it was covered up with a smile,

 

“Thanks” he said taking the bowl from his hands “smells good, do you mind if I eat it up here? I’m just in the middle of something I don’t want to lose my inspiration”

 

Liam leaned a hip against the door jam “you’ve been spending a lot of time up here” he said looking at Zayn’s careful controlled reaction,

 

“I know” he smiled “it’s just like I said before I never get this much time to spend with my art, I guess I get a little carried away” he laughed

 

Liam didn’t smile back “if this is about everything that’s happened” he treaded carefully “you know you can talk to me right? You don’t have to keep yourself locked up”

 

“It’s not that” Zayn said “I’m _fine_ Liam” he expressed “I just want to drawl, It’s not often I get in the right mood, I don’t want to waste it”

 

Liam looked at him for a second before relenting “Ok” he said “sure, I don’t want to come between you and your art”

 

Zayn smiled big and kissed him on the cheek “thanks” he said “and thanks for the food, I’ll see you later ok?”

 

“Not too late tonight Z, ok? You need to sleep more, I don’t care how inspired you’re feeling”

 

“Got it” Zayn said before turning and jogging back up the stairs, he waited to hear the door shut before he threw the chili in the trash.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam walked back downstairs his mind even more confused by Zayn’s behavior, he couldn’t dwell on it for long though as the front door opened and Harry walked in,

 

“What are you doing here?” Liam said surprised

 

“I live here” Harry said looking at him in amusement “unless I’ve been voted off the island?”

 

Liam shook his head “Sorry I meant what are you doing home already? It’s only nine and I thought you were going out with Grimmy tonight?”

 

“I was” Harry said pulling off his jacket “but Niall texted me and asked me to come home, said he needed to talk to me about something important, got any idea what it could be?”

 

“No” Liam frowned he knew nothing “I don’t”

 

Harry sighed “can’t be anything good”

 

“Knowing Niall he’s probably going to rip you a new one for eating his tasty cakes”

 

“If he interrupted my night for tasty cakes I’ll kill him”

 

Liam laughed “you better go find out then”

 

* * *

 

 

Niall paced back and forth in his room he had just texted Harry a half hour ago and the Alpha should be home any second now.

 

“Sit down Ni, your making me dizzy”

 

“How can you be so calm!” Niall snapped at him “he’s going to freak, he’s going to hate me, Liam will probably hate me too, they might even kick me out of the band! Oh my god” Niall’s face took on a look of horror “what if they kick me out of the band!?”

Mason reached forward and pulled Niall onto his lap, nipping at his neck when he struggled squeezing the scruff of his neck to calm him down. When he felt the boy settle he stroked his back and whispered into his ear,

 

“You know better than that, these boys wouldn’t give you up for anything” he soothed him “they love you and they want you to be happy”

 

“What if he says no?” Niall asked him rubbing his face against his chest

 

“Then we’ll try again next week”

 

Niall smiled, half the reason he loved Mason so much was for his ability to make any impossible situation seem possible. Other than Liam no other human being made him feel so safe.

 

There was a knock on the door and Niall sprang from Mason’s lap “Come in” he said in a higher pitched voice than he intended.

 

Harry came strolling in “hey” he said looking at the two of them surprised to see Mason there as well “What’s going on?” he questioned “is everything ok?”

 

Both Mason and Niall stood “you should sit down” Niall said making Harry freeze,

 

“Oh boy”

 

“Please” Niall begged “Just sit” Harry frowned but sat on the bed appeasing the Beta, as he and Mason turned to face him.

 

“Alright” Niall began nervously “I just want you to know, that I-“he paused “well we” he motioned to Mason “never meant for this to happen, it just did and I tried to fight it really I did but then one thing led to another and me and Mase were talking and we really think it’s for the best you know? But we wanted to ask you first before we talked to Rio and I-“

 

“Niall!” Harry interrupted the blabbering boy “you’re not making sense mate, you think what’s for the best? And what does Jamie have to do with all this?”

 

“Everything!” Niall wailed

 

Harry turned to look at Mason “what’s he on about?”

 

“We would like your permission to seek a traditional relationship with Rio” Mason said calmly and a lot more eloquently than Niall, who looked away sheepishly

 

“Yeah. That’s what I meant to say”

 

Harry sat there in shock, he was speechless by what Mason had just said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish trying to find the right words, eventually Niall spoke

 

“Harry?”

 

“You want a traditional relationship?” he finally choked out grabbing his chest like he was having trouble breathing “with my little brother? My seventeen year old brother? You both want to be with him”

 

“I told you he was going to freak out” Niall turned to Mason “I told you he would say no!”

 

“No” Harry said and Niall’s face fell “No I mean I’m not saying no” he corrected himself “I just need a damn minute here” he explained “to wrap my mind around this”

 

Niall nodded his head and looked at Harry hopefully, Mason and him giving Harry the time he needed.

 

“When did this start?” Harry asked “when did you like realize you had feelings for him?” he cringed slightly at the thought of Niall with his little brother.

 

“I don’t know” Niall admitted “it just sort of crept up on me, and I didn’t say anything because I’m with Mase and I love him right? Then when Mason helped Rio we were talking and realized we both sort of feel the same way about him”

 

Harry turned hard eyes on Mason “One heat and your suddenly ready to invite him into your relationship?” he was skeptical

 

Mason wasn’t thrown off by the reaction though, in fact he was expecting it,

 

“I knew there was something about him the first time I caught him sneaking around, he’s intelligent and a smartass and yes after his heat I knew for sure that I had feelings for him”

 

Mason wrapped an arm around Niall “I wanted to come to you before we talked to Rio” Mason explained “I didn’t want you to find out the way you did about me and Niall, I realize that Rio is still underage I’m not talking about mating him or Niall for that matter” he said “but if things work out I would like to someday, I know it sounds strange and I understand why you might not like the idea” he smiled down at Niall “but sometimes with certain people, you just know. I’ve only ever had this feeling with one other person and he just do happens to be at my side right now”

 

Niall smiled back at him before turning to Harry “Do you hate me?” he whispered sounding small and vulnerable,

 

“Ni” Harry said standing up and wrapping his arms around the Beta “I could never hate you, you know that” he squeezed the Beta.

 

Taking a deep breath Harry stepped back and looked at the two of them “I appreciate you coming to me first, but it’s really up to Jamie innit it?” he grinned.

 

Niall felt a wide smile break out onto his face as his heart soared “So you’re giving us your blessing”

 

“Go forth and claim thy brother” Harry joked, laughing as Niall crashed into him and hugged him again.

 

“Thank you Hazza” He whispered into his shoulder, Harry hugged him back and ruffled his hair “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my baby brother, you take care of him” he looked to Mason “both of you, he’s a handful”

 

Niall pulled away “Mason reckons he’s up for the challenge”

 

Harry barked out a shout of laughter “yeah right, you two are in for it” he chuckled clapping Mason on other shoulder who grabbed his hand and shook it,

 

“Thank you Harry” he said “truly” Harry nodded and made his way towards the door,

 

“Now all you have to do is convince him, good luck with that” he shut the door on their hesitant faces chuckling to himself.

 

He was proud of himself, he knows that Niall was afraid he was going to freak out and to be honest he’s surprised he didn’t. But he wasn’t lying when he told Niall he wouldn’t trust anyone more than him to care for his brother. This way Rio gets the chance at a loving family, and when Mason mentioned having that feeling where you just know it’s right he couldn’t deny them. If that feeling was anything like the way he felt about Louis then his brother deserved this. At least one of them could be happy.  

 

* * *

 

 

Rio groaned grabbing his stomach, he definitely ate way too much at dinner. He probably shouldn’t have had that third slice of corn bread or the third bowl of chili. What can he say? Liam is a damn good cook and Rio was a nervous eater, ever since Niall had told him that he wanted to talk to him later he couldn’t calm the butterflies in his stomach.

 

He curled up on his bed willing his belly to deflate a little when there was a knock on his door, _here goes nothing_ he thought.

 

“Come in” he groaned, watching as Niall’s blond head popped in first and then Mason,

 

“Feeling full?” Niall smiled,

 

“I told you, you shouldn’t have had that third bowl” Mason said

 

“Niall had four!”

 

“Yeah well I’ve trained for that type of persistence”

 

Rio rolled his eyes “can you two spit out whatever it is you want to say, so I can suffer in silence”

 

Niall turned to look at Mason “maybe you should take over” he said “I didn’t do so well with Harry”

 

Rio sat up at that, what did Niall mean by that? “You talked to harry?” he said “why?” he looked between the two and then deflated a little “you want me gone don’t you?” he said

 

“What!?” Niall said looking genuinely baffled “Why would you say that!”

 

“You two have been acting weird ever since my heat” he accused “I figured it was only a matter of time before things became to awkward and I was asked to go” he put on a strong face like he really didn’t care “So what did Harry say? Is he sending me back to me mum’s?”

 

“You’ve got it all wrong” Niall said distressed by Rio’s words “Mason!” Niall turned to the Alpha who had the nerve to laugh at the two of them “it’s not funny” he said punching his chest,

 

“I really am going to have my work cut out for me” Mason said

 

“Ok what is going on?” Rio said

 

Mason took a step forward “Rio have you ever heard of a traditional relationship before?”

 

“Sure” Rio shrugged frowning “Alpha, Beta, Omega it’s how wolves used to mate back in the day. A complete mating, there were a couple traditional mating’s in my dad’s pack. So what?”

 

“Do you know why they aren’t as common anymore?”

 

“What is this a history lesson?”

 

“Answer the question please” Mason said gently

 

Rio gave him a look but answered anyways “well for one it’s not the law anymore, people don’t have to find all three to be able to mate. It’s too difficult these days, and forcing people to find a third only caused problems in cases where all three weren’t on board.”

 

“That’s right” Mason said “however traditional relationships do still happen occasionally, and in me and Niall’s case were both completely on board”

 

“On board with what?” Rio spoke slowly

 

“On board with entering a traditional relationship. With you” Niall dropped the bomb

 

Niall held his breath as he waited for Rios’ reaction, when he finally got one it wasn’t what he expected. Rio cracked up laughing, loud bubbly giggles that had him clutching at his stomach and gasping for breath.

 

Niall looked at Mason who just quirked an eyebrow as if he saw this coming, “You two” Rio gasped out “you two are something else, seriously you almost had me there for a second” he laughed “this is a prank for eating your tasty cakes isn’t it?” he asked finally calming down with a smile still plastered on his young face “I knew you didn’t believe it was Harry”

 

Niall felt his mouth drop open “You think this is about tasty cakes!”

 

Rio’s smile faltered and then he frowned and turned to Mason “is it about your cologne? Because I swear I’ll buy you another bottle! It just slipped from my hands I didn’t mean to shatter it”

 

“For the love of god” Niall through his hands up in the air “this isn’t a joke Rio”

 

Rio’s smile dropped completely and he was immediately on guard “you expect me to believe that the two of you want to willingly be with me? When you already have each other?” he scoffed not believe a second of it “right”.

 

Mason turned to Niall and grabbed his hand “do you trust me love?”

 

Niall nodded without hesitation “of course”

 

“I’m going to use my Alpha voice on you” he warned “keep your mind open don’t fight it”

 

Niall took a deep breath and readied himself, he knew where Mason was going with this. An Alpha’s voice didn’t have the same effect on Beta’s as it did Omegas. With Omega’s the will to obey was almost instantaneous for Beta’s it was harder. It still worked sure, but Beta’s had a better chance at deflecting it than an Omega. Once they all ran together under the full moon and made there pack official Liam would have the power over Niall as his Alpha but anyone else including Mason it would take more force than usual and sometimes could hurt the Beta, their bodies immediately wanted to fight it.

 

“Niall” Mason said eyes flashing bright blue and voice so strong that Rio whimpered “are you playing a joke on Rio?”

 

“No” Niall whispered eyes closed tight as he worked to keep his mind open and not fight the command.

 

“Do you have feelings for Rio?” Niall whimpered a little as a sharp pain shot through his mind “yes” he answered ignoring the pain.

 

“And do we want him as a part of our relationship?”

 

Niall brought his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples “Yes, so badly” he answered him again

 

“And-“

 

“Stop!” Rio said “ I believe you I believe you, I don’t like seeing him in pain” Rio rushed out wanting to hug Niall but Mason was already pulling him to him wrapping him up in his arms and whispering soothing words into his hear, licking at his neck and replacing Niall’s hands with his own rubbing his temples.

 

“I’m ok” Niall said “I’m ok” he smiled up at Mason “it wasn’t that bad” he promised “just felt weird”

 

“Thank you for doing that love” he said kissing Niall and then turning to Rio, who was looking at them with a scared expression,

 

“What if you regret it?” he said “what if I mess up and you get annoyed or tired of me? I’m a pain in the ass I know, and I piss people off more than I make them happy”

 

“Rio” Niall went to him and wrapped his arms around him “don’t think we don’t know exactly what we’re getting ourselves into, we know who you are. We know that you can be manipulative and sneaky and most of the time you’re up to no good. But you’re also kind and way too smart for your own good, and somehow you’ve wormed your way into both our heads, we want you to be a part of what we have” Niall looked him in the eyes “and were hoping you want it too”

 

Rio looked down at his hands not being able to look at Niall any longer “can I think about it?” he said not looking up at either one of them, speaking quietly and with a hint of vulnerability that Niall had not yet heard in the young boys voice before.

 

Niall tried not to let the hurt expression cross his face, wanting to be as supportive as possible for Rio but he couldn’t help it. He looked to Mason not knowing what to say, Mason took a step forward and lifted Rio’s chin so that he was looking at him “You can have all the time in the world pup, we know this is a big deal and we want you to think long and hard about it”

 

Rio just nodded and still avoided Niall’s gaze “thank you”

 

Mason grabbed Niall’s hand kissing it before pulling him up “You come too us when you’re ready”

 

“Right”

 

Rio heard the door close and he finally allowed himself to freak out, taking gulps of air trying to slow down his heartbeat. He couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. He’d dreamed of it, he fantasized about it, and sometimes he would pretend it was real but he knew thought it would actually happen. And not that it had he didn’t know what to make of it. For the first time in his life Rio had no plan, no clue how to handle the situation he felt like he was eight years old again. So he did the only thing he could think of, what eight year old Rio would do in a situation like this.

 

He went to find Harry.

 

Rio found him in his room, asleep on top of his bed fully clothes. He didn’t hesitate before walking over to the bed and snuggling up to Harry’s side.

 

Harry stirred “The last time I woke up to you in my bed you were ten and afraid of the thunder storm”

 

“Thunder storms are _scary_ “

 

“It’s not raining Jamie” but none the less Harry tucked him into his arm and played with his curls,

 

“It’s nice” Harry said “I miss you being little”

 

“I missed you” was all Rio said knowing Harry would get what he meant, cracking an eye open Harry looked at his brother,

 

“You’ll always have me Rio”

 

They laid there for a while, Rio practically purring as Harry cuddled him and played with his hair, finally Harry spoke up again,

 

“I’m guessing Mason and Niall talked to you?”

 

Rio didn’t answer at first and when he did his voice was shaky “I’m scared” he admitted

 

Harry frowned and pulled away from Rio so he could look down at his brother “Why are you scared? I thought you would be happy, I kinda thought you had a thing for Niall and Mason is right fit”

 

“Well duh there attractive, that’s not the problem”

 

“Then what is?”

 

“When you left home, no one wanted me there except mom but I could tell it was tough even for her. My dad’s pack wasn’t much more welcoming either, I’ve never fit in” he stressed “what if Niall and Mason decide they don’t want me either? I can handle being shunned from the pack but I can’t” he choked a little “I couldn’t handle them not wanting me anymore”

 

“Hey hey” Harry said pulling Rio in between his legs and laying his head against his chest like he used to do when they are younger “don’t talk like that Jamie” he said stroking the boys arm “you were born into a shitty situation I’ll admit it, that wasn’t your fault though it was the decision of two adults and you caught the brunt of it”

 

“I was a mistake”

 

Harry tensed at his words and thought about it before talking “you were” he admitted “but without that mistake I wouldn’t have had a little brother, I wouldn’t have had someone with me after all those bad nights” Harry said “After those nights when my Father got really bad”

 

Rio was shocked that Harry had mentioned his Father at all, he never spoke about him not in many years.

 

“And without that mistake Niall and Mason wouldn’t have you” Harry said “you deserve every ounce of happiness you can get Rio, I know Niall better than anyone there isn’t a bone in his body that could bring himself to hurt you” he assured the boy “trust me when I say if he wants you apart of his life in the way he’s asking you’d have to be the one to leave him”

 

“What if I screw up?”

 

Harry chuckled “You _will_ screw up Jamie, as will Niall and Mason. It’s a part of being in a relationship, you’ll make mistakes and you’ll work it out together”

 

Rio nodded his head in understanding knowing he was right for coming to Harry, as the elder boy chased away his fears.

 

“You deserve it too ya know” Rio said after some time

 

“What’s that?” Harry murmured already falling back asleep

 

“To be happy” Rio said “with Louis”

 

Rio felt Harry go rigged behind him “Jamie” Harry warned “were not talking about that”

 

Rio took a deep breath he knew he only had one shot at getting this right and if he was going to convince his brother that he too was worthy of love than he needed to get it right.

 

“I was there that night” he said quietly but spoke strongly “that night you killed your father, I saw it happen. I saw you slash his throat”

 

Harry sat up suddenly pushing Rio forward and turning him around, his eyes were panicked and he had a crazy sort of look on his face he grabbed Rio’s shoulders tightly “tell me your joking Rio” he said shaking the boy “Tell me you’re lying”

 

“I saw it happen” Rio repeated looking his brother in the eyes, Harry stared at him and tears came rushing to the surface he leaned back and shook his head,

 

“No” he whispered voice broken “why didn’t you tell me?” he croaked  

 

“You never wanted to talk about it” Rio said wiping a tear off Harry’s face as he sat there was a defeated set of his shoulders and shame so evident on his face that it hurt Rio’s heart.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Rio shook his head and tapped Harry’s cheek to get him to look at him “I’m not” he said “Harry I’m not sorry and you shouldn’t be either”

 

“How could you say that?” Harry said harshly

 

“The man you killed was not your Father anymore Haz, he wasn’t the man who helped create you he wasn’t the man you carried you on his shoulders and taught you to hunt” Rio said fiercely “he wasn’t your father anymore, he was a monster. Changed from years of war trying to protect his pack, you didn’t see his face right before he died. I did. He was at peace Harry”

 

Harry’s whole body was shaking but Rio continued “He was living a miserable existence, somewhere deep inside his mind was the man he used to be and he had to watch as this monster hurt the people he loved, you put him out of his misery Harry” Rio begged him to understand “there was no saving him”

 

“I could have tried” Harry said “I lost control”

 

“He would have killed her Harry” Rio said “he would have killed mum, and eventually he would have killed you. It didn’t matter that you were his son, because in his eyes you weren’t any longer. That man knew nothing but war he couldn’t distinguish war from reality anymore” Rio held his brothers hands “what happened to him was a tragedy, but it wasn’t you fault Harry do you hear me?” Rio looked him in the eyes “What happened with your mom and my dad was the decision of two adults and you took the brunt of it” Rio repeated his own words to him “you didn’t _ruin_ anything”

 

Harry had tears streaming down his face at this point “and if you mate Louis you won’t ruin him either” Rio said “so I promise you that I will take a chance on Niall and Mason” he said “but only if you take a chance on Louis” Rio negotiated and Harry gasped.

 

“We do this as brothers, we both take a stab at happiness yeah?”

 

Harry laughed at loud, a deep bubbly laughter that escaped his throat as his tears turned to ones of happiness rather than sadness. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, he had been burying these fears for so long he had convinced himself that he didn’t deserve to be happy after what he had done in his past. But right now looking at his brother he felt hope again for the first time, that maybe he wasn’t as fucked up as he thought he was. That maybe he could have love. Maybe he could have Louis.

 

He clasped hands with Rio,

 

“Alright bro, alright”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn made his way down the attic steps, it was two in the morning and he hadn’t made in progress, the dark pit in his stomach was growing by the minute and the only reason he was moving at all was because he needed some water.

 

Liam had told him to come down hours ago but Zayn had ignored him, he knew he would fall asleep soon anyways used to not having Zayn by his side anymore.

 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he shut the door behind him and then yelled out when he felt a hand wrap around him, reacting quickly he grabbed whoever it was and slammed them against the wall baring his teeth.

 

“Fuck, will you calm down” Rio seethed “you’re going to wake everyone up”

 

“Rio?” Zayn said breathing heavily “Jesus fucking Christ, _don’t_ sneak up on me like that” Rio was about to make a joke when he saw the wild look in his friends eyes. Zayn had been kidnapped just two weeks ago, Rio supposed sneaking up on a kidnapped victim like that probably wasn’t the smartest idea.

 

“I’m sorry mate” he soothed rubbing Zayn’s shoulders who looked away embarrassed and stepped away from the boy.

 

“What are you even doing up right now?”

 

“I was waiting for you” Rio grinned “took ya long enough”

 

Zayn noticed for the first time that Rio was fully dressed and had a backpack slung over his shoulder,

 

“Rio” Zayn hedged, “what’s going on?”

 

“Were taking a little trip?”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on” Rio motioned “before someone comes out”

 

Zayn followed Rio down the stairs as he grabbed a pair of keys off the hook in the entryway,

 

“Harry’s car will do” he said punching the keys on the alarm pad a few times before it signified that it had been disarmed,

 

“How do you know the code?” Zayn whispered “only Liam and Harry have it”

 

“Please” Rio said “Liam and Harry are amateurs”

 

“Do you even know how to drive?”

 

Rio just gave him a look.

 

Right. Of course he did.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rio _where_ are we going?” Zayn asked him again as they left their neighborhood and entered one that looked a lot more rough.

 

“Ask me again and I swear I’ll leave you on the side of the road”

 

Zayn shut up then, truth be told he didn’t really care, it’s not like he would have slept tonight anyways and if Rio wanted to go on some midnight adventure that was fine with him.

 

Finally Rio pulled the car to the side, Zayn looked around at where they were unimpressed. It honesty looked like a bomb had gone off in this part of London and he was positive they shouldn’t be in a place like this with a car this expensive.

 

“Rio” was all Zayn said

 

“Follow me” Rio said hoping out of the car like he wasn’t at all wary by the situation, Zayn followed him meeting him on the other side, Rio still had the backpack as he started to walk down an alley completely pitch black.

 

“What’s in the bag?”

 

“You’ll see” was all Rio said and Zayn knew better than to press for an actual answer. As they walked farther into the alley Zayn started to get apprehensive getting flashbacks of his kidnapping.

 

“Rio” he croaked out trying to signify that he was feeling uneasy

 

“I know I know” Rio said “just a little further ok Z? It will be ok”

 

Zayn felt Rio grab his hand he felt like a pussy for Rio knowing he needed the reassurance but he was to scared to pull away. Finally Rio stopped and dropped Zayn’s hand,

 

“Alright just one minute” he said walking to the wall of the alley and fiddling around “it’s here somewhere”

 

Zayn heard a switch and then suddenly a bright spotlight flashed on causing Zayn to hiss and shield his eyes as they adjusted to the light. When he opened them again and looked around Zayn gasped at what he saw,

 

“Rio” he breathed out turning around in a circle as he looked at the walls of the alley “What is this?” he asked in amazement

 

“It’s pretty cool huh?” Rio grinned “I found it when I was selling” Rio said moving to join Zayn at his said again “people come here to create murals, anything they want, when the walls become filled up people will paint over them and draw something new. It’s been different every time I come back, I always liked it here it made me feel safe, it’s like the one place in this town were people come to create something rather than destroy it.”

 

“It’s beautiful” Zayn said as he looked at the murals covering the brick walls, it went beyond graffiti these murals were pure art and for some reason Zayn felt like crying. Some of them depicted happy images, others sad or angry but all of them had one thing in common. They were all filled with such emotion that Zayn felt like he knew the exact feelings of whoever had painted them.

 

Zayn heard another clinking noise and he looked to Rio who was unzipping the back pack, Zayn looked in to see bottles of spray paint looking up to Rio in confusion.

 

“Why did you bring those?”

 

“Because” Rio said handing the bag to Zayn and moving towards a couple of garbage bins against the walls, he moved them out of the way revealing a blank spot on the brick wall “I thought you might need a change of scenery, maybe a little inspiration to do your art” he looked Zayn dead in the eyes “maybe you can cut the bullshit and actually start healing”

 

Zayn’s whole body sagged and he closed his eyes as realization hit him “you were in the attic weren’t you?”

 

Rio shrugged unapologetically “I’ve always been a nosey shit, and the way you’ve been acting has just been plain weird”

 

Ah, so maybe Zayn hadn’t been fooling them as well as he had thought.

 

“Doesn’t look pretty up there man, I was hoping this might help”

 

Zayn hesitated “I don’t know Rio, I’ve lost it. Anything I come up with will just ruin the magic of this place”

 

Rio shook his head and walked up to Zayn “it’s not about that, this place is an outlet for feelings that just can’t be explained. Whatever you do will be perfect, because it will come from here” he pointed to his chest “let this place help you Zayn”

 

“And what if it doesn’t?”

 

“You never know until you try”  

 

Rio flipped an old bucket over and pulled out his phone “just pretend I’m not here” he said shooing him off.

 

Zayn turned away from him and grabbed the bag of supplies he stood there staring at the blank spot on the brick wall. He took a deep breath Rio’s words ringing through his mind ‘ _you never know until you try_ ’. He looked in the bag and without thinking pulled out a can of paint shaking it and letting his mind go blank he closed his eyes until every emotion he felt in the past two weeks came to the surface, he set to work then and this time he let his emotions direct his hands for him instead of his mind.

 

Zayn would try. For Liam, for Lincoln and more importantly for himself.   

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Zayn isn’t sure how long he worked for, he wasn’t even entirely sure of what he was creating. All he knew is that for the first time since his abduction he was actually painting _something._ He didn’t notice Rio behind him watching him carefully in complete awe, he didn’t notice as the sun started to rise in the sky and he didn’t notice the scent of Liam in the alley until the Alpha was beside him touching his arm gingerly.

 

“Z” he said “that’s enough” Zayn dropped the can of spray paint in his hand and turned to Liam throwing himself into his arms. Tears bubbled up from somewhere deep and dark inside of Zayn as he finally let them spill, huge sobs wracked is body as Liam held him up stroking his hair and clutching him tightly to his chest.

 

Liam let him cry until it was impossible for Zayn to produce anymore tears and he tapered off into little whimpers. Liam practically holding up all of his weight as he turned his head to nuzzle his face in Liam’s neck breathing in the scent that he’s been denying himself these past couple of weeks.

 

“He didn’t deserve to die” Zayn said to Liam “he didn’t deserve to die in that cell Liam, he was better than that”

 

“I know baby” Liam said kissing his head “he didn’t deserve it, but he died in the arms of someone he loved. He wasn’t alone when he died Zayn, you let him pass with the comfort of knowing someone who loves him was there with him”

 

“I’ll never see him again”

 

“You don’t know that Z”

 

“I just-I want to go home”

 

“Ok babe, let’s go home”

 

 

* * *

 

Rio watched Zayn all night, too afraid of breathing to loud in case Zayn should hear him and lose focus. It was amazing to watch him work, he did everything without thought letting his emotions and feelings do the work for him. Rio was almost jealous at the talent Zayn possessed, to be able to create something so magnificent to be fueled by your own emotions and to get every single one of them across through a piece of work was beyond amazing. Usually when Rio was feeling overwhelmed he did something illegal or risky, needing the adrenaline rush to sort his mind out.

 

Rio could tell Zayn was nearing the breaking point when he came to the end of his painting, his body began to shake and Rio didn’t think Zayn realized he had begun to cry. Rio knew it was time to bring in reinforcements, Zayn needed something much more than he could give him.

 

Of course Liam had known about his plan all along, Rio can be mischievous but he wasn’t stupid enough to take Zayn away from the house in the middle of night and bring him to a run-down town without telling Liam. Fortunately for Rio Liam was down with his plan desperate to get through to Zayn, he followed them in his own car and had been waiting for Rio to let him know when the best time would be to reveal himself. Rio knew that if Zayn had known Liam was coming along the whole time then he never would have agreed to come along. Zayn needed to go to Liam on his own terms.

 

Seeing his Omega friend finally break down was almost enough to bring Rio to tears, but he held them back. Hearing Zayn tell Liam he wanted to go home Rio knew there time in the alley was up, as Liam led the Omega away and back to the car Rio saw Liam look back and gesture with his head for Rio to follow. Rio nodded his head but before he followed them out he quickly took his phone out and snapped a few pictures of Zayn’s work, with the state that Zayn was in Rio knew he didn’t actually see what he had done. Rio wasn’t going to let this go unseen, it was too important.

 

When he got back to where their cars were parked Liam already had Zayn tucked into the car,

 

“Here” Liam said flinging a set of car keys at Rio “you take my car back” he gave Rio a stern look “right back home Rio, if you aren’t behind me the whole way there’ll be hell to pay got it?”

 

Rio gave him a small smile “I’ve been awake all night with your boy, don’t worry I want my bed more than I want trouble”

 

Liam nodded his head and turned back towards the car stopping with his hand on the handle he turned back towards Rio,

 

“Hey Rio?” he said in a small voice “thank you. For this, for what you did for Zayn.” He had a vulnerable look on his face that was rare “I didn’t know what else to do for him, I couldn’t help him. Thank you”

 

Rio felt uncomfortable with the praise but he smiled anyways “It was nothing Liam really, what he needed all along was you”

 

Liam nodded with a hint of a smile before hopping in the car and waiting until Rio was in his before pulling away from the curb and heading for home.

 

 

* * *

 

Rio pulled into the driveway two minutes after Liam, when he walked into the house the two were nowhere to be seen but when he got upstairs Liam’s door was shut and he could hear Liam’s soothing voice singing to Zayn so he assumed things between them would be ok for now. Rio headed for his own room and was about to turn in for some much needed sleep when the closed door across from his caught his eye.

 

He hesitated.

 

Taking a deep breath he moved away from his door and instead slowly opened Niall’s to reveal a sleeping Mason and Niall curled up in each other’s arms. Well it was now or never. Closing the door behind him and getting a running start Rio flew and landed perfectly on the mass of bodies under the covers in true Rio fashion.

 

He grinned evilly when he heard grunts of pain beneath him and wiggled until the two bodies moved apart and Rio fell in between them.

 

“Morning guys!” Rio said entirely too loud making Niall groan and Mason smile.

 

“Good morning little trouble maker” Mason said in a hoarse morning voice that excited Rio more than it had any right to.

 

“I’m going to kill you” Niall said still not opening his eyes “I was just having a dream about Katy Perry, and she was just about to lick-“

 

“Well” Rio said interrupting him “if you have Katy Perry than I guess you don’t need me”

 

Niall cracked an eye open and a smile slowly spread across his face “does this mean you’re saying yes?”

 

Rio looked at him and then at Mason before shrugging “I mean I guess if you want me that bad then who am I to deprive you lot of perfection? I suppose I’ll put up with ya”

 

Niall cackled before wrapping his arms around Rio and hugging him close to him, making the curly blond squeak when he squeezed to tight.

 

“I can’t breathe Ni” Rio complained, and before he knew it Niall was pulling back only to then grab Rio’s head and bring his lips to meet his.

 

Rio moaned into him once he got over the shock, unable to breathe for an entirely different reason now. When Niall finally broke of the kiss, Rio was left speechless. He heard Mason’s deep laugh from beside him,

 

“Well that’s one way to shut him up”

 

“Do that again” Rio demanded of Niall making him smile and pull the boy in for a much softer and gentler kiss.

 

“I’ve wanted you to do that since the first week I met you” Rio admittedly unashamed

 

“Well now we get to do that all the time”

 

“Hey” Mason said grabbing Rio and flipping him so that he was facing him instead of Niall “what about me?”

 

“Awe” Rio mocked “does the big strong Alpha feel left out?” he laughed at himself until his laughter was smothered by Mason’s deep kiss.

 

“Wow” Rio said “can’t deny I missed that”

 

“Hey” Niall protested “you got to have him through a heat I think that constitutes the fact that I get to have him for a whole month”

 

“How about I have you both?” Mason reasoned

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this little tug a war, I think I would rather watch the two of you fuck” there was a pause where Rio stopped to really let the image of that sink into his mind “yes definitely, that’s what I want. Come on get it at it” he snapped his fingers at his two new boyfriends.

 

“Did he just snap his fingers at us?” Niall said looking over at Mason appalled

 

“He did” Mason confirmed with a nod of his head, a smoldering look on Rio

 

“Well we can’t have that now can we mase?”

 

Rio laughed nervously and sat up on his knees slowly inching away from the two “why are you guys looking at me like that?” Rio said apprehensively at the devilish looks on both Mason and Niall’s faces.

 

“Get em” Niall said, and sprung forward to catch the Omega, Rio moved quickly but not quick enough Mason caught him by the foot pulling him back on his tummy as Niall playfully swatted at his butt before he was flipped over and mercilessly tickled.

 

“Guys guys stop!” Rio said through barks of laughter “I haven’t been tickled since I was fucking four” he begged them,

 

“Maybe we should stop” Niall said smiling down at him “he’s turning a funny color of red”

 

Mason said nothing but he did stop grabbing Rio so that he was under the covers in between Niall and himself, Rio was breathing heavily trying to recover from the attack

 

“Fuck both of you” he said bitterly

 

“In due time pup” Mason whispered into his ear, making him shiver

 

“Why are you still in your clothes from yesterday?” Niall asked him confused, Rio let out a giant yawn before laying his head back and covering his face with a lazy arm.

 

“Went on a little trip with Zayn last night, didn’t get back until now”

 

“You what!?” Niall said shooting up in bed “where did you go? When did you go? _How_ did you go?”

 

“Don’t worry” Rio said “it was an Alpha sanctioned trip”

 

“Not by _this_ Alpha” Mason said frowning as well

 

“You are correct” Rio said “Liam went with us”

 

Niall glanced over at Mason who just shrugged and looked down at the sleepy boy,

 

“Now enough talking” Rio said flipping onto his side and laying his head on Mason’s chest “I’m fucking tired” he grumbled reaching behind him for Niall’s arm to wrap it around himself.

 

When he was situated he moaned in happiness and comfort and was conked out in the next thirty seconds, snoring softly.

 

Both Niall and Mason looked down at the boy in utter amazement before looking at each other and smiling,

 

“What a freaking handful”

 

“And now he’s ours”

 

The slept peacefully with that fact in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis woke with a loved up smile on his face. He felt like a girl with a school boy crush for Christ’s sake, to say that his date had gone well was an understatement. It was everything and more that Louis had hoped it would be. At first he was apprehensive and awkward around Adam always talking too much and making inappropriate jokes due to nerves. But Adam took it in stride laughing along with him and shooting back the occasional joke.

 

Once Louis relaxed a little he realized that he had gone a whole hour without thinking about Harry once. That made him smile even more, this was progress for sure. Adam’s sweet and funny he didn’t treat Louis like helpless Omega constantly babying him and trying his best to be gentle, which in Louis’ book already gave him brownie points.

 

Dinner had been great but Louis was a tad uncomfortable with how fancy the place was, Adam must have sensed it after Louis spilled his second glass of water because they ended up skipping out on desert and going bowling instead.

 

He had called Liam just like he had promised and he even made it home ten minutes early. He had passed out on his bed with a happy grin that he was still sporting as he got up to take over Liam’s shower again.

 

“Lou?”

 

Louis jumped with a start whirling around he eyed the culprit “Jesus Harry will you _stop_ doing that”

 

“Sorry” he smiled sheepishly at him “going to shower again?”

 

“Yeah” Louis answered taking a step back now wary about the scent of Adam still being on him

 

“Ok but listen can I talk to you first? It’s important” he took a few steps towards Louis who backed away closer to Liam’s door.

 

“Can it wait Haz? I really wanna shower”

 

“No” Harry shook his head walking the distance between him and Louis “I need to get this out you need to-“

 

Harry froze suddenly nose flaring causing Louis’ heart to speed up “Harry just let me-“ Louis attempted to make a getaway to Liam’s room but Harry was already pulling him towards him roughly by the arm and sniffing at his neck, growling when he caught Adam’s scent.

 

“Louis” Harry gnashed through his teeth “who the fuck were you with?”

 

“It’s none of your business” Louis kept his voice strong

 

“Of course it’s my business!” he said outraged “you smell like another Alpha a strange fucking Alpha Louis now tell me who you were with!”

 

“Would you relax!” Louis said “You’re going to wake everyone up!”

 

“You were here when I left last night” Harry said ignoring him “Was someone at the house?”

 

Louis ran a hand through his hair and muttered under his breath before answering “No one was here”

 

“Then where-“Harry stopped again “no one was here” his voice took on a different kind of edge, an edge that Had Louis backing up again “you went out” Harry said coldly “on a date. With another _Alpha_ ”

 

Louis was scared of Harry’s reaction but he refused to show it instead he lifted his chin and stared defiantly back at Harry “I did”

 

Harry’s eyes turned a fierce green and Louis watched as his claws and canines extended,

 

“I told you what I would do if you let another Alpha touch you, I warned you”

 

Louis began to panic now at the rate Harry was losing control “Harry just calm down”

 

“I fucking warned you!” Harry roared giving off a frightening growl, Louis jumped at the sound of it putting his hands up in an appeasing manner.

 

“Harry don’t act like this, you have no right” Louis stuttered out

 

“I have every right Louis, you’re _mine_!”

 

All it took was one phrase for any fear Louis had right now to vanish. One little phrase to just _piss him off._

 

Louis was almost surprised by his own growl he gave off, all animalistic not a trace of human, Harry was surprised as well so surprised that his own eyes turned back.

 

“Don’t you dare” Louis hollered at him “you have no claim over me and you never did! I gave you a chance Harry I gave you a thousand chances and you fucked up every single one of them! Don’t you dare stand there and threaten me!” he walked forward until he was face to face with Harry,

 

“Yes I went out with another Alpha, yes I like him and _yes_ I will be going out with him again” Louis spat at him “and you can’t do a god damned thing about it, so save your narcissistic, arrogant big headed alpha bullshit for someone who will put up with it! Because I’m done!” and with that Louis shoved passed him, stomped back to his room and slammed the door shut.

 

 

* * *

 

Liam sighed in relief when he heard Louis shut his door, he had been on the other side of his waiting to intervene if he had too but wanting the two of them to work it out together. Obviously it could have gone better but it also could have gone worse.

 

Liam was alerted when he heard a noise from his bed and he quickly turned his head to see Zayn rolling on to his back eyes open and on Liam,

 

“What’s going on?” He whispered sleepily

 

“Nothing love just Lou and Harry having a go at it, get back to sleep”

 

Instead of doing as Liam said Zayn sat up and looked at him “I’m sorry Li”

 

Liam frowned “for what?”

 

“I promised I would never lie to you again”

 

Liam sighed and made his way over to the bed gathering Zayn up in his arms “I’m not upset with you Zayn, to be honest I’m more upset with myself that I can’t help you with what you’re going through”

 

“It’s not your fault Liam”

 

“No it’s not it’s those fucking bastards who took you, my only regret is that they all died before I got there or I swear to god I would have-“

 

“Hey hey” Zayn said stopping him with a hand to his chest seeing his eyes flash between silver and brown “don’t talk like that Liam, I don’t want you killing anyone for me”

 

“I want to kill them Z” Liam said adamantly “I want them alive so that I can hunt them down and rip them apart”

 

“You’re no killer Li”

 

“You don’t know what I am when someone tries to mess with you Zayn, with any of you. You have no idea what I’m capable of” 

 

“I hope I never have to find out” Zayn told him quietly, making Liam deflate a little and kiss his head

 

“Me either”

 

Liam turned Zayn’s head to peck him on the lips, when that seemed to go okay he deepened the kiss bringing a hand to the small of Zayn’s back. Suddenly without warning Zayn pulled away and sprung from the bed,

 

“Stop” he commanded looking like a trapped animal as he began to pace back and forth frazzled.

 

“Sorry!” Liam immediately rushed out moving to the edge of the bed “god Zayn I’m so sorry, that was stupid of me” he chastised himself “your probably not ready yet for anything I just, I haven’t touched you in so long I let myself get carried away, please forgive me”

 

Zayn shook his head and swore violently “you are stupid Liam” Zayn shouted causing the Alpha to flinch “you’re so _stupid_ for being with me” he laughed “don’t you see? You deserve better Liam so much better than me”

 

“Zayn” Liam said perplexed “why would you say that?”

 

“Because it’s true!” he roared back “you know I don’t regret it one bit?” he laughed manically “what happened down in that cell with me and Linc I don’t regret it” he said still pacing “even though those vile men forced us into it and even though they watched us do it, I’m happy!” angry tears formed at the corner of his eyes “I’m happy that I got to share that with him one last time, I even enjoyed it when it was happening Li” Zayn said “It was just like old times, I remember every single touch he gave me like it was yesterday and I _liked_ it”

 

“Oh god Zayn” Liam said heart breaking all over again

 

“Do you get it now?” Zayn said “I won’t let you touch me not because I have some type of traumatic bullshit going on but because I had sex with another man and enjoyed it!”

 

Liam stood up slowly not wanting to spook Zayn, he didn’t attempt to move any closer but he did make eye contact with the Omega,

 

“Zayn” he said “its ok, do you hear me? It’s ok” he soothed “Of course you were going to feel something for him, with the situation you were in I’m actually glad you felt something! I’m glad you were with someone you trusted, I won’t hold that against you. And I don’t blame you for not regretting the last moment you had with someone you loved”

 

“No, no, no” Zayn said putting his hands over his ears as if he didn’t want to hear Liam’s words “stop doing that Liam! Stop analyzing the situation so that it works in my favor, stop making excuses for me!”

 

“Zayn I’m not making excuses ok I’m just trying to understand”

 

“That’s the thing! You _don’t_ understand you weren’t there Liam and you weren’t in that cell and you didn’t know Lincoln you didn’t know the first thing about him and me!”

 

Liam stood there frozen. He wasn’t sure what to say, because Zayn had hit the nail on the head. He hadn’t been there and he didn’t understand, and Zayn wasn’t willing to allow him to understand either. He knew that his lover was grieving right now, but that didn’t mean his words still didn’t hurt. Every instinct in his body was telling him to go to Zayn and make it better but the truth of the matter was that he couldn’t. He couldn’t just make this go away for him even though he wished he could, if he could somehow turn back time he would do everything in his power to make sure Zayn didn’t have to live that awful night.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Liam took in a shaky breath “you’re right” Liam said “you’re right Zayn, and I’m sorry. I don’t understand and I probably never will, but I love you and I know you love me too” another intake of breath “but I can’t sit here and watch you act like everything is ok until you self-destruct. I don’t want to be the bad guy here I rather you just let me help” Liam waited for a response but he got none.

 

“Ok” he said quietly, standing up and walking over to Zayn kissing his forehead, thankful when he didn’t pull away “I’ll leave you alone for a bit” he sighed “just know I’m always here if you need me”

 

“I know” Zayn whispered back at him

 

“I’ll see you at dinner yeah?” Liam looked him in the eyes “no more dumping food, you’ll eat where I can see you”

 

Liam didn’t get a response but he didn’t really except one either.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn sat on the front porch smoking his fifth cigarette in a row, angrily stabbing it out when it reached the end. He would have pulled out another, but unfortunately he was all out and on his last pack. Probably for the best he thought, chain smoking couldn’t be the healthiest thing for him.

 

It’s just that he was so frustrated with himself. Painting the mural in the alley had seemed to help him break the barrier to his emotions, but now that he was finally allowing himself to feel he didn’t know what to do with the flood of confusing emotions bombarding him.

 

He was sad, angry, afraid, and bitter all at the same time. He wanted Liam more than anything but when the opportunity presented itself he did everything he could to push him away. He wanted to cuddle with Louis, and joke around with Niall, he wanted to have one of his deep soulful talks with Harry and get in trouble with Louis, he wanted his pack back, hell he wanted his _life_ back.

 

Everything in the past couple of months has just spun more and more out of control and Zayn just couldn’t deal anymore. It was too much, loosing Linc was too much. He was caught between putting on a brave face and completely shutting down, feeling torn in two different directions.

 

Zayn had started shaking again his thoughts pushing him over the edge he ran both hands through his hair as he rested his elbows against his knees. When he heard a rustling behind the hedges covering their front gate Zayn was immediately on guard, he was even more shocked when a tiny brown wolf came out of them carrying something in its mouth.

 

Zayn knew he should have called for help but there was something about the wolf that didn’t seem threatening to him. He watched as the wolf scurried behind Harry’s car, and he could hear the audible sound of bones popping signifying the change. Zayn waited a moment before he got up and slowly crept to the back of Harry’s car.

 

Staying on alert he turned the corner and almost jumped shocked at the little brown eyes peering up at him,

 

“Hi!”

 

“Nadia!?” Zayn gasped out, falling to his knees and pulling the little girl to him making sure to see if she was hurt in anyway “What are you doing here?” he demanded “how did you get here”

 

“I ran!” she beamed at him “I’ve been practicing”

 

Zayn grabbed her and pulled her in close hugging her relieved that she appeared unharmed “Where are your parents? Do they know you’re here?” he asked her “why are you in London? I can’t believe you ran here”

 

“I’m fast” she boasted “faster than my sister even! And I remembered to bring clothes this time!” She was proud of herself gesturing at the baggy t-shirt she was sporting.

 

“Nadia why did you come here? You can’t just leave your parents like that sweetie not after what happened, they must be worried sick!” Lincoln’s funeral was only just a week ago!

 

Nadia frowned up at him “I had to come” she pouted “Lincoln wanted me too”

 

Zayn froze instantly at the little girl’s words, heart filling with sorrow “Babe” Zayn said to her gently “You know your brother gone right? He died saving us” he tried to smile for her benefit.

 

“I know that” she said matter of fact “my brother is a hero!” she said it almost defensively “but he _wanted_ me to come here” she insisted “to see you”

 

Zayn didn’t know what to say to her he didn’t know how to get it across to the young Omega that her brother was no longer here with them.

 

“Nadia” Zayn said shaking his head “I don’t know what you mean by that honey, Lincoln- Lincoln isn’t here anymore. He couldn’t have talked to you, I know this is confusing for you-“

 

“No!” she stamped her foot getting impatient with him “he does talk to me, I know it!” her lip protruded a little and tears filled her eyes “when I sleep, he’s there”

 

Zayn stared at her heart pounding “ok, alright” he said trying to calm her down “what did he say Nadia? Why did he want you to come here?”

 

She smiled now “he wants you to know that he’s ok” she told him putting a small hand to his cheek “he says it’s not your fault”

 

Zayn made a choking noise not believing what he was hearing “what else did he say?” he gasped

 

Nadia frowned “nothing” she responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world “he doesn’t say a lot, mostly that he loves me but he wanted you to know that as well”

 

“Why didn’t he tell me himself?” Zayn said more to himself choking on his words

 

“Maybe you weren’t listening” Nadia shrugged “you look sleepy” she informed him “can I have a snack?”  

 

Zayn laughed out loud, scooping the girl up into his arms she squealed in delight as Zayn kissed her cheek.

 

He took her into the house where oddly no one was around, giving her some juice and pretzels before calling her mum and letting her know that she was safe and with Zayn. Nadia’s mum was relived to say the least, Zayn could tell that she had previously been freaking out and he promised to have the little girl back to the hotel they were staying at as soon as possible.

 

On the car ride there Zayn made sure Nadia was safely strapped in and drove as carefully as possible, mulling over the words she had spoken to him earlier. Could it be true? Could Lincoln have really sent her, or was this some kind of coping mechanism for Lincoln’s youngest sister?

 

When they reached the hotel Nadia held his hand and happily skipped alongside him until they came to the room Lincoln’s mum had instructed them too , when he knocked on the door it was immediately opened to find a distraught mother,

 

“Nadia!” she gasped out gathering the little girl in her arms and holding her tight “don’t you ever run off like that again young lady to you hear me!?” she demanded more desperately than sternly “how dare you leave like that, after everything we’ve been through”

 

“I’m sorry mum” Nadia said into her neck “I had to do it for Lincoln, he wanted me to talk to Zayn” her mother drew back and looked at her small child in shock before flicking her eyes to Zayn who looked away embarrassed.

 

“You go sit with your sister now” she told the little girl “stay put while mummy talks to Zayn ok?” she kissed the little girl’s head and sent her skipping off into the hotel room as her mum stepped out into the hall with Zayn.

 

“I’m so sorry Rose” Zayn said “she just showed up out of nowhere, I didn’t even know you guys were in London”

 

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall “we came back for the case, the investigators wanted to talk to Nadia about some things, I didn’t even notice she had left. She’s just come into her transition and she takes off at every chance she can get, thank you so much for bringing her back love”

 

“Of course” Zayn assured her, watching as Rose gave him a calculating look.

 

“You don’t look well” she gave it to him bluntly, and he looked away from her feeling vulnerable and exposed.

 

“I’m fine”

 

She scoffed at him “you always were a shit liar Zayn Malik” she said “always making things more difficult on yourself” he blushed as she continued “what’s this my daughter says? About Lincoln wanting her to talk to you”

 

Zayn sighed “she believes that Lincoln has been talking to her in her sleep, she says he wanted her to tell me that he was ok and that” he had trouble getting the words out “and that what happened wasn’t my fault”

 

“She believes?” Rose whispered raising an eyebrow “and what do you believe?”

 

Zayn shook his head as tears threatened to spill again “I don’t know what to believe, I mean it can’t be possible right? It just can’t be”

 

Rose put a comforting hand on his arm that reminded him so much of his own mother that he leaned into the touch “It doesn’t matter what I think honey” she said “it matters what you believe. But I’ll tell you one thing, stranger things have happened”

 

“Why wouldn’t he try reaching out to me then?”

 

Rose smiled at him “perhaps you aren’t listening”

 

It was Zayn’s turn to smile now “that’s what Nadia said”

 

“She’s a smart girl my daughter”

 

Zayn nodded his head in agreement as Rose squeezed his arm one last time before leaning in to kiss cheek “go home love, get some sleep be with your pack and heal” she looked at him “there is a light at the end of the tunnel you just need to keep going”

 

That sounded like a good idea to Zayn, but first he needed to make a stop.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark when Rio had taken him here last night and he wasn’t sure if he could find it again on his own, but thankfully he did. He stood alone in the alley right in front of where he knew he had just done a painting, but he knew looking at it now that someone had already painted over it. Rio wasn’t joking when he said the place was different every time he came. Zayn felt a surge of disappointment, he didn’t even remember what he had created to consumed by his feelings to take notice.

 

He ran his fingers along the brick wall and closed his eyes he took a deep breath and let it out,

 

  
  
“Ok Linc” he said to himself “I’m listening” he didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe some divine sign of some sort, anything to let him know that what Nadia had told him wasn’t just the babbling of a little girl who had just lost her brother.

 

He didn’t get that sign though and tilting his head back in defeat he left the alley with a heavy heart and crawled back into his car. He heard his cell phone that had been abandoned in the front seat chirp, picking it up he saw a dozen missed calls from Liam. He didn’t realize it until now but Zayn had completely pulled a Nadia, leaving without telling Liam where he was going. Hopefully the fact that Harry’s car was gone was enough of a reassurance for Liam that Zayn had just taken off to clear his head.

 

He probably should have called him to reassure the Alpha that he was ok, but Zayn would be home soon enough. He frowned as he saw all the unanswered messages in his inbox, he had been ignoring them as they came in not wanting to have contact with anyone not wanting to have to deal with the pity they sent his way. Going to his messages he decided that he would rather face them than go home right now, anything to stall for a little bit. There were a ton from his Mum and sisters all begging to know if he was ok, a few from Liam and the rest of the pack and some from random friends back in Bradford all wanting to know the same thing _was he ok?_ However the most recent one was sent to him was this morning and this one was from Rio, he didn’t know what made him open it up but when he did Zayn’s heart stopped all together.

 

It was a picture. Of Zayn’s mural.

 

When the picture came into focus Zayn knew instantly what it was. He had painted the night of him and Lincoln in the park. The night Lincoln had reminded him of when they were down there in that cell. That special night they had shared together one last time before Lincoln left for his life in America. It was just as Zayn had remembered it, the park bench that sat behind them and the small cove of trees that had concealed them, there was only one thing different. In the mural Zayn had drawn himself laying down on the dingy blanket they had brought alone but instead of Lincoln lying next to him Zayn had drawn his face in the stars above him as he looked down upon Zayn.

 

Tears of happiness streamed down his face and he smiled and clutched the phone to his heart,

 

“I hear ya” he laughed out through his tears “I hear ya”

 

He put the car into drive and peeled away from the curb, heading for home.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn threw the door of the house open not bothering to make sure it was shut or not, he had one thing on his mind right now.

 

“Zayn?” he heard from the kitchen and he quickly followed the voice seeing Liam’s worried form leaning against the counter with his cell phone in his hand, face dropping in relief when he saw him and then turning to anger,

 

“Where were you?’ he asked him “you can’t just leave like that Zayn, are you kidding me? I was worried sick and you weren’t answering your phone I didn’t know where you were or what-“he was cut off by Zayn’s very ungraceful body crashing into him.

 

“I love you” Zayn said kissing Liam’s face, attacking every inch of free skin he could find not letting one area go unkissed “I love you and I’m _sorry_ I know I’ve been saying that a lot lately, but I love you so much Liam and I couldn’t do this without you I couldn’t go through this without you” he nuzzled his face in Liam’s neck and nipped at him a bit “I know your angry with me right now, but I need you” he pulled away to look up at Liam’s shocked face “I need you now more than anything, I need to feel like yours again,  I need to feel _you_ again” he pleaded him “please Li”

 

Liam stared at him for a moment before growling and backing Zayn up against the counter attaching his lips to Zayn’s kissing him hungrily. Zayn moaned into him grabbing desperately at Liam’s clothes moaning even louder when Liam grabbed him by the bum and hoisted him onto the counter.

 

Liam broke their kiss off suddenly “are you sure?” he asked raggedly

 

“Please”

 

That was all he needed.

 

Hearing his omega beg him like that Liam had no control, he wanted Zayn. He wanted him so badly, he had been denied of the boy for so long that Liam thought he might actually go crazy if he and Zayn couldn’t make it through this.

 

Liam doesn’t know what has changed from earlier to now but Zayn had a different look in his eye, instead of the haunted look he had been sporting these past couple weeks he now looked liberated. Liam wasn’t sure what it was but whatever it was he was thankful.

 

Liam growled again unable to help it at the feel of Zayn beneath him “God I needed this” he groaned out “I needed you Z”

 

Zayn whined and nodded his head “Need you too Li, come one” he said pulling Liam’s shirt up and off his body as his was just ripped off him.

 

Zayn undid his pants and Liam tugged them the rest of the way down till the hung off his ankles,

 

“Christ” Liam whispered at the sight of the Omega lain out on the counter “your unbelievable Zayn, this body-“he shook his head and ran his hands teasingly down Zayn’s torso, he bent his head down and enveloped Zayn’s hard cock into his mouth starting at his shaft at the underside of his balls and using the flat of his tongue to suck all the way to his tip, making Zayn throw his head back and buck up into Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam let Zayn take over with the thrusts, the Omega desperately rocking himself into Liam’s mouth, as Liam then focused his hands on the sensitive area of Zayn’s balls, cupping them sending the nerves there into overdrive and for Zayn to give off a filthy moan and to stop thrusting into Liam,

 

“Stop Li” Zayn said “’m gonna cum and I want you inside me when I do”

 

Liam nodded his head and quickly without much thought letting his Alpha take over shoved his pants just below his bum and grabbed Zayn pulling his ass to him so that Zayn was pushed onto his elbows and his hole was lined up perfectly with Liam’s dick.

 

Zayn whimpered he was so close to getting what he wanted, but suddenly Liam looked at him intensely stopping his movements.

 

“Whose are you?” He growled at Zayn intensely, eyes boring into him “tell me Zayn, who do you belong too?”

 

“You” Zayn said pushing himself at Liam “you Liam” he said happily and unashamed

 

Liam pushed in then, snapping his hips forward making Zayn groan filthily.

 

“Fuck yes” Zayn said smiling at the feel of Liam inside him, “come on Li” Zayn said antagonizing him “you can do better than that”

 

Liam growled, hopping on the counter so he was leaning over Zayn he pushed Zayn back harshly and grabbed his hips so he could plunge deeper inside him “don’t push me baby” Liam said “I’ll fuck you until that smart mouth can’t fucking work anymore”

 

It was all talk. Both Liam and Zayn were coming in the next thirty seconds, both shouting out in ecstasy and breathing heavy.

 

It was hard, rough and fast. Exactly what both of them needed.

 

Liam was still inside of Zayn, as he laid he forehead against the Omega’s and tried to catch his breath,

 

“Are you ok?” he asked him “that was a little rough”

 

“It was perfect” Zayn said kissing Liam “thank you”

 

“Why are you thanking me?” Liam said “you’re amazing, and your mine” Liam pulled out of Zayn making him squeal in discomfort, “just like I’m yours”

 

“Mmmm” Zayn said “all mine, snagged the sexiest Alpha I did”

 

Liam blushed like a little schoolboy and traced a finger over Zayn’s chest “what’s gotten into you?” Liam asked “earlier it sounded like-“he cut off not wanting to breach the uncomfortable subject

 

“I know” Zayn said quietly looking into Liam’s eyes “I can’t really explain what happened, but I’m done hiding. I’ve spent enough time skating around you I won’t let this incident take you from me” Zayn took a deep breath “I can’t promise that I won’t have my bad days, but this time I’ll let you help”

 

Zayn looked at Liam apologetically “and Li? About earlier today that stuff I said about Lincoln and me? I meant what I said I did, but your it for me. I never loved Lincoln the way I love you I didn’t mean to make you question that”

 

Liam said nothing instead he reached down and cupped Zayn’s cheek kissing him passionately “no one said this would be easy” Liam told him when he pulled away “but we’ll deal with whatever comes our way together, yeah?”

 

“Always” Zayn said smiling

 

Just then they heard a choking noise behind them “What the fuck!? Are you serious!? Is nothing fucking sacred to you animals?” Liam immediately jumped off the counter and pulled his pants up cheeks flaming,

 

“Niall!” he squeaked out, as Zayn just stayed where he was and laughing over his shoulder at Niall

 

Niall had a hand over his eyes “we prepare food there you twats! How am I supposed to eat now with Zayn’s naked arse all over it” Niall was practically in tears “you are going to fix this Liam” Niall ordered “were talking bleach here, several coats! I won’t have you horny bastards ruining my breakfast”

 

“Did I hear someone say Zayn’s naked arse!?” Rio came bounding down the stairs, but before he could get a good look Niall stopped him,

 

“I don’t think so you” he grabbed the curly lad and started marching him back up the stairs “back to the room”

 

“But I wanna see too!” Zayn heard Rio whine indigently,

 

“Hurry up and put your clothes back on” Liam said dressing Zayn himself “before someone else comes in here and sees you”

 

Zayn laughed “don’t act like it’s my virtue your trying to protect, your just afraid Niall is going to come back and kill you”

 

Liam smiled meekly “he’s right scary when it comes to his food”

 

Zayn laughed fondly at him and allowed Liam to dress him again, sans the shirt that was now in tatters,

 

“We really should stop having sex in weird places” Liam relented

 

“I quite like it” Zayn said “next I think we should try the laundry room, I’ve heard great things bro”

 

Liam shook his head and settled himself in between Zayn’s legs “you’re going to get me in all kinds of trouble”

 

“Yeah?” Zayn said “who will spank you then?” Liam made a noise at that thought making Zayn laugh even harder,

 

“Shut up” he growled at him kissing Zayn to accomplish just that, before he grabbed Zayn’s hair and forced him to turn his head so that he could bite him just below his ear. Zayn held still so that Liam could mark him, closing his eyes and playing with Liam’s hair as he was held in place.

 

Zayn would never admit it but he loved it when Liam did this, unless he was in trouble of course, he liked feeling like Liam was claiming him he enjoyed the feeling of belonging to someone. Perhaps it was the Omega in him, maybe he was just a kinky bastard, who knows?

 

Liam sucked and nibbled at the bite, until he was satisfied that it would still be there by tomorrow, in the process he had managed to make both himself and Zayn hard again, picking Zayn up he threw him over his shoulder, letting out a startled yelp Zayn said,

 

“Where we going?”

 

“The laundry room” Liam said huskily

 

Zayn was so down with that.

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

“What are we doing here again?” Rio asked them as they were in their department store of the day.

 

“ _You_ are supposed to be helping me pick something out to wear tonight” Louis said annoyed “but all you’ve managed to do all day is complain!”

 

Zayn tried to hide his smile at Louis’ mood but it was no use as the enraged boy turned on him “it’s not funny Zayn!”

 

“Hey I’ve made suggestions” Rio defended myself “you’re a picky little nutter”

 

“If I went with your ‘suggestions’” Louis said “I would go out on my date looking like a prostitiute”

 

“And that’s a bad thing why?”

 

Louis let out a growl of frustration and turned back towards the rack of jeans he was perusing, “I can’t believe I even brought you two along, you’ve been zero help”

 

“Come on Lou” Zayn reasoned “we’ve been at this all day, and you still havent found anything”

 

“It had to be perfect!” Louis said “I want Adam to like me”

 

Rio scoffed “you have more money than the queen and an arse that rivals a Kardashian, whats not to like?”

 

Louis turned a smoldering look on him “I want him to like me for me, not for my money or my bum thank you very much”

 

“Sounds boring”

 

“What?” Louis said “are you trying to tell me you snagged _both_ Niall and Mason because of your wealth and bum? Because no offense mate but your dirt poor and your ass is flat”

 

Rio was unaffected by Louis’ words “no mate” he said “they like me for something else” he flicked his tongue out suggestively towards him.

 

“Oh my god” Louis choked out “that’s digustiging, I so didn’t want to know that! Zayn” Louis turned worried eyes on him “what am I going to do? This dumbass” he said gesturing towards Rio “not only has one boyfriend but two! Two! And he’s not even legal yet! You have Liam, Harry has his whores and I can’t even dress myself!” he wailed “I’m going to be known as _that_ band member”

 

Zayn backed up a little at the onslaught of Louis’ dramatics, “Woah Lou” Zayn began “it’s not like that-“

 

“Oh for the love of god” Rio said grabbing a pair of jeans of the rack before turning around and grabbing a shirt as well,

 

“Here” he said shoving the clothes in Louis’ arms and steering him towards the dressing room “try these on, go!” he deamned pushing Louis into a dressing room and pulling the curtain closed cuting off all protest.

 

Rio looked over to Zayn and they both promptley started laughing “he’s bloody mental” Rio said as Zayn just nodded his head in agreement

 

“I can still hear you” Louis growled from behind the curtain

 

“Don’t know what you mean princess” Zayn called back, making him growl again

 

“So” Zayn said coyly at Rio “Have you really ya know? With Mason and Niall?”

 

“Fuck?” Rio put it bluntly

 

“Uh, yeah” Zayn said dumbly

 

“Nah” Rio sighed “I haven’t done anything remotely sexual since my heat, the bloody bastards are holding out on me”

 

“How does that exactly work?” Louis asked from where he was chagning “you know with there being three of you and all?”

 

“I’m not sure” Rio admitted “but hopefully it means I get double the sexy times”

 

“You aren’t nervous?” Zayn asked him

 

“Not really” Rio shrugged his shoulderd “more like anxious”

 

“Anxious?”

 

“Yeah” Rio said “I don’t really know how our dynamic works now, I’ve never actually been in a relationship before let alone one with two people. I’m little of my game here” he rubbed his chin thoughfully “but never fear, I wont be for long”

 

Zayn looked at him warily “You have that look on your face that maes me think your about to do somethng stupid”

 

“Whatever do you mean?”

 

Louis pulled the curtain back harshly and looked at Rio “he means the type of stupid that’s going to get your arse beat”

 

“I’m offended!” Rio told them “as if I couldn’t handle myself” he scoffed then looked at Louis “wow you look good” he said impressed

 

“Don’t patrionize me!”

 

“No really Lou, you look awesome” Zayn backed him up, Louis looked at himself in the mirror

 

“I guess it’s not bad”

 

Rio rolled his eyes “You look fucking hot and you know it, now lets go I want to get out of here” he looked around himself “crowds of girls are starting to swarm and it’s making me itchy”

 

He looked around all the adoring fans that started to accumalte in the store, Zayn noticed as well

 

“Yeah Lou” he said “time to wrap things up”

 

“Alright, alright” he grumbled pulling the curtain back and undressing quickly. Once he was done they headed towards the counter so Louis could pay for his stuff charming the cashier as he did.

 

“Rio?” a femine voice said from behind them, Rio turned his head and his eyes lit up when he saw the girl who had called his name

 

“Jazz?” he questioned and then scooped her up in his arms making her squeal “what are you doing here?” he asked her eagerly placing her back on the ground “I thought you were leaving London?”

 

“Yeah” the girl rolled her eyes with a smile on her face “so did I, but mama got sick and I couldn’t leave the little ones to fend for themselves”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Rio said sincerely “but I can’t say I’m sorry to see you! I thought that job in Manchester would be the last time I saw you!”

 

“Are you kidding me?” she threw back “I thought that last job in Manchester would be the last dy of my life”

 

“You loved it” Rio grinned at her, getting a sly look in return

 

“Every moment”

 

Zayn cleared his throat causing Rio to look at him “need a cough drop mate?”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out “I’m Zayn” he offered it to the girl who smailed sweetly and took a hold of it “I know who you are” she laughed “my little sister plays your CD over and over again. It’s right annoying” she shrugged “no offense” Zayn was beginning to see why her and Rio got on so well.

 

“I’m Louis” Louis said from beside Zayn catching the tail end of their conversation bag in hand,

 

“Right” she said “my sister is crazy about you” she told him “my other one is more of a Harry girl” she teased “I fancy Liam myself”

 

Zayn narrowed his eyes “he’s taken”

 

“Oh?” the girl played innocent “by who?”

 

Rio laughed beside her “give it up Jazz” he said to her “Liam and Zaynie here are attached at the hip, they’re so loved up it’s sickening”

 

“Oh just like you aren’t just as-“

 

“Jasmine” Rio said quickly cutting Louis off “why don’t you give me your number, yeah? If were both in London I don’t see why we can’t get up to some fun”

 

She smiled knowingly at the Omega taking Rio’s phone from him and typing in her information “I know what that means Ashford”

 

Zayn and Louis watched the interation both with skeptical looks when it was over, the Beta girl kissed Rio’s cheek

 

“Ta” she said to them with a wave of her hand and then she was gone, Rio turned to them with a smile on his face only to find his friends staring at him with a look on their handsome faces, Rio stopped

 

“What?”

 

* * *

 

When the three Omega’s came bustling in the house talking loudly among themselves the first thing Zayn saw was Liam sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV off, sitting there totally obvious.

 

Zayn smiled and plopped himself in Liam’s lap making sure to jab him a few times with his elbows, Liam grunted in pain

 

“Liiiiiiiam” Zayn said once he settled in “were you being pathetic?”

 

Liam looked away from him “I don’t know what you mean”

 

“I mean” Zayn pushed “were you sitting here and waiting for us to come back”  Liam said nothing and Zayn laughed

 

“You were weren’t you? You sat here like a lost puppy just staring at the door”

 

Liam flicked his nose “shut up you” Liam told him cheeks coloring “I’m the Alpha I can do what I want”

 

“Ohhhh” Zayn said teasing him “pulling the alpha card now are we, I’m not sure that give you a reason to be a giant sap Liam”

 

“I’ll show you” Liam said grabbing Zayn and putting him into a headlock causing Zayn to growl and stuggle agasint him

 

“Awe” Rio said to Louis “look at them flirt”

 

Zayn managed to flick him off from where he was now trapped under Liam trying to bite his arm,

 

“Hey pup” Mason said from behind Rio grabbing his hips and pulling him against him tilting his head back and kissing him,

 

“Hello to you too” Rio gasped once he was released “that was pleasant but were going to need to work on that nickname Mase, I grow hairs on my chest i’m not a _pup_ ” he spat the word out.

 

“What chest hair?” Niall came up next to him pulling his shirt forward and looking down it at Rio chest quirking an eyebrow at him,

 

“It’s a work in process!” Rio insisted pulling away from Niall “they arent going to grow with your negativity!”  

 

Niall just laughed at him pulling the Omega towards him and kissing him on the head, and then sniffing at his neck

 

“You smell weird” he said pulling him closer and sniffing at him again, Rio tried pushing him away but it was no use

 

“Way to charm a guy Ni” Rio said “I thought you were supposed to be pampering me not giving me a complex”

 

“He smells weird” Niall complained pushing him towards Mason, who grabbed him and sniffed at Rio’s neck.

 

“This is so fucked up” Rio sighed resigned “I would get the only two people on this plant who get there knit off on smelling me”

 

“You see?” Niall said to Mason when he saw him wrinkle his nose at the scent on Rio completely ignoring the omega’s complaints.

 

“Smells like Beta” Mason concluded

 

“Really? Because I borrowed your cologne again” Rio said “Someone should tell Dolce and Gabbana that their overpriced spray smells like a dog”

 

“More like a young beta girl who wears lavender perfume and likes to hug” Mason retorted

 

“That too” Rio said walking into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich

 

Niall watched him go with his mouth hanging open, “Wait what?”

 

“Rio met a little friend today” Louis said from the couch where he was texting someone on his phone ignoring Liam and Zayn who were wrestling on the floor.

 

“What friend?” Niall said looking to Rio who now had his head stuck in the fridge,

 

“Oh no one” Rio waved him off “just ran into an old pal today, it’s no big deal” Niall looked up to Mason who was staring at Rio with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“And who is this pal?” Niall asked looking at his Omega boyfriend

 

“Her name is Jazz” Rio said biting into his sandwich “well Jasmine but you get the point” he chewed and then swallowed loudly.

 

“Oh” Niall said “ok then”

 

“Yeah” Rio said taking another bite “were going to meet up tonight”

 

Instantly Mason, Niall and Liam were all on alert. Liam poked his head up from where he was laying on the ground, Niall’s eyes went huge and Mason’s expression stayed the same but his body tensed up.

 

“Told ya” Zayn whispered to Louis chuckling “stupid”

 

Before anyone could say anything else Harry walked in and Rio struck again “Also Louis found the perfect outfit for his date tonight, his bum looks fantastic in his new jeans”

 

Rio got the reaction he was looking for when all eyes turned nervously to Harry who stopped dead in his tracks. Smiling to himself he grabbed his sandwich and blew Louis a kiss who glared at him in return and made his getaway upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 Rio smiled proudly to himself all the way up to his room until he went to shut his door and found that there was a giant mass blocking its way.

 

“Oh” Rio said masking his surprise “What’s up Mase?”

 

“Can’t I just want to be with you?” he said giving Rio a look that put him on edge “isn’t that the point of this relationship?

 

“You’re not getting clingy on me now are you?” Rio said pulling a face, Mason just chuckled and sat down on the edge of Rio’s bed pulling the Omega onto his lap.

 

“That’s quite the stunt you pulled down there” he said nuzzling his nose into Rio’s neck,

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Rio’s voice stuttered a little as he couldn’t keep his cool with what Mason was doing to his neck.

 

Mason nibbled on the sensitive part of Rio’s neck licking it every now and then working the boy into a state “no?” he asked the Omega “So you didn’t purposely rile up your brother just to get the attention of you?”

 

“Cou- Course not” Rio sputtered out eyes fluttering shut as Mason began sucking on his neck,

 

“Must have been my imagination” Mason mumbled into Rio’s neck

 

“Must have been” Rio said breathily as one of Mason’s hands snuck under his shirt and tweaked his nipple causing him to arch in the Alpha’s touch.

 

“I always hated the smell of lavender” Mason said nonchalantly attacking Rio’s Nipples and still sucking on his neck adding a bite here and there.

 

“Mhmmm” Rio agreed not really hearing what the Alpha was saying

 

“So” Mason said leaving Rio’s nipple alone and heading farther south sneaking a hand below the waistband of his jeans “where are you meeting your friend tonight?”

 

“Not sure” Rio answered not all that interested in the conversation just wanting Mason to keep doing what he was doing.

 

“Ahh” Mason said stroking Rio under his boxers “so she’s an old friend then? From the streets?” Mason brushed over Rio’s tip jolting the boy in surprise when a shot of pleasure ran through his body

 

“Uh huh” Rio said not knowing exactly what he was admitting too, so overcome with pleasure.

 

“Mmmm” Mason hummed into Rio’s neck sending vibrations throughout them “were you planning on running that by anyone?”

 

“I-I told you” Rio’s voice hitched as his cock came alive, feeling restricted in his jeans he moaned for more.

 

“That’s right” Mason said kissing Rio slowly “you told me, you didn’t ask”

 

“Knew you would say no” Rio panted out, kissing Mason again not being able to get enough of the Alpha, Mason unzipped Rio’s jeans and pulled them down partially freeing the boys cock.

 

Rio was even more surprised when Mason bent his head to teasingly lick his cock, as he watched on in amazement teenage hormones going wild when Mason took his fully erect cock into his mouth.

 

Rio has never received a blowjob let alone a blowjob from a man who looked like he belonged in Hollywood movies or in a Calvin Klein add, to say that he was incredibly turned on was an understatement.

 

“So instead” Mason said looking up at the boy seductively and pumping his dick a few times “you got Harry riled up just to take the heat off you” he licked the underside of Rio’s dick “hoping we would all be too distracted”

 

Rio was three seconds away from coming prematurely and it was only by his own stubborn will that he hadn’t yet,

 

“Worked didn’t it?” Rio moaned out head thrown back seeing stars, through the fog he realized what he had just said and his head snapped up at the same time Mason’s lips that were wrapped around his dick came off with a pop.

 

Mason gave him a look and Rio immediately went for damage control “I mean no I wasn’t-“

 

“Save it pup” Mason said in a much harder voice than he had been using before, hands still stroking Rio’s eager cock

 

“I know what you were doing, but what _you_ don’t know is that if you would have only said you wanted to meet up with an old friend instead of being manipulative about it there would have been no problem”

 

Rio looked at him warily “and now?”

 

Mason looked up at him “and now there’s a problem” he suddenly stopped stroking Rio and put his hands on either side of Rio trapping him in like he had done before,

 

“I think this was a test”

 

“A test?” Rio squeaked out “What?”

 

“I think you pulled that move just to see how I would react, I know you didn’t actually think it would be ok with me you running off with some mysterious old friend without so much as a single detail” Rio just stared at him as he continued,

 

“I know that you’re used to playing by your own rules and I know that your confused by this new dynamic which is why I’m warning you now” Mason looked into Rio’s eyes until the boy shivered “another stunt like that won’t go unpunished, your days of gallivanting around England doing god knows what are over. Your to important to me and Niall to get caught up in another sticky situation”

 

Rio let out a nervous breath not sure what to say, he wasn’t really expecting Mason to call him on his shit. Although maybe he should have because the Alpha always seemed to be one step ahead of Rio, which was both a turn on and fucking annoying. Mason was right he had sort of been testing the Alpha to see what he would say, Rio knew that with this new relationship he would have to be answering to someone. He had people other than his brother now who were invested in his health and well-being and judging by Mason’s words that was something he took very seriously. Now half laying half sitting underneath the alpha with a raging hard on and butterflies in his stomach Rio wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“So what now?” he finally asked, not admitting anything but not denying it either it’s not like Mason needed confirmation anyways.

 

“Now you get to stay in tonight and maybe next time you’ll find a way besides your tricks to get what you want” Mason stood up and headed for the door.

 

“Hey!” Rio called after him “can you at least finish what you started” he gestured to his dick that was standing at attention out of his pants.

 

Mason smiled at him “nope, and you aren’t going to either” Rio’s eyes widened “I’ll smell it if you do, and trust me you don’t want to piss me off anymore tonight”

 

Rio gaped at him “your joking”

 

Mason continued to smile as he opened the door “I told you pup, I can more than handle you so don’t look so surprised when I do”

 

Rio threw a pillow at him but the door was already shut and he missed his target completely. He laid back on his bed pants still around his hip with his cock hanging out,

 

“Fucking hell” Rio moaned grabbing another pillow and covering his face, this was cruel and unusual punishment. Rio had half a mind to say fuck it and give himself a much needed handjob until he got the release his body was begging for, although he wasn’t willing to push Mason any father tonight he liked to think of himself as a risk taker but not when his bum was literally on the line. He wasn’t sure how Mason would react if he disobey him and he wasn’t willing to find out either.

 

Instead he headed to the shower grumbling the whole way and getting it as cold as he could, once that was achieved he swore when the icy cold water hit him effectively killing his hard on.

 

He couldn’t tell if being put in his place pissed him off more than it got him hot?

 

He’d have to look into that one a little more.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn and Liam made a quick getaway to the kitchen with Niall when Harry came into the living room sitting down next to Louis on the couch.

 

“So” Harry began “you’re going on another date tonight?” his voice was thick with emotion and strained but he fought to keep it light and easy,

 

“I told you I was” Louis was short with him still looking down at his phone

 

“Right” Harry said running his hands through his hair “I don’t suppose if I asked you to not go you would listen?”

 

“Nope”

 

“And if I demanded you not go?”

 

Louis looked at him now and shrugged “you can try but Liam would just overrule you” Harry nodded his head as if he already knew this and ruled the idea out of his mind only saying it to see what Louis would do.

 

“Does he make you feel like I do Lou?” Harry asked him elbows resting on his knees as he peered at the Omega “does he touch you like I do? Can he fuck you like I do?”

 

“The reason I like Adam so much Harry” Louis said with a sardonic voice “is because nothing about him reminds me of you.”

 

“You can’t erase me from your body by replacing me with someone mediocre”

 

Louis smiled sadly “your right Haz, I can’t replace you because the truth is I’ll never find another person who makes me feel the way you made me feel or touch me the way you did or even fuck me the way you did” he heaved a sigh “we don’t always end up with the person who lights a fire in our soul, Adam isn’t mediocre Harry he’s just not you. And that’s good, great even it doesn’t mean I can’t be happy with him it just means I can’t be happy with you and that’s really what’s bothering you here isn’t it?”

 

Harry felt another nail hammer its way into his chest “so you just expect me to let you go then? After everything we’ve been though? After all this time Louis!”

 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 

“No dammit! No it’s not what I wanted Louis, I never wanted this! I never wanted you to- to move on like everything between us meant nothing!”

 

“I begged you” Louis said “I begged you to choose me and you couldn’t do it, so don’t make me out to be the bad guy now that I’m finally looking after myself”

 

“I didn’t-“ Harry rubbed his face tiredly “I didn’t mean it like that I didn’t mean to pin this on you trust me I know I fucked up I just I thought I would have more time to fix it!”

 

“I’ve given you plenty of time Harry” Louis whispered not looking at him anymore knowing that if he did the look on Harry’s face would be enough for him to call of his date with Adam tonight.

 

"I know Lou" Harry choked out "I know it’s too late, but _please_ ” he begged “if you would just let me explain if you would just give me another chance I promise baby I promise I’ll fix all of this”

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of Harry’s pleading, it was strange for Louis to see him this way. The day Louis had met Harry he kind of always knew he belonged to the Alpha, they always had such an easy relationship so comfortable with each other so familiar and sure of their love for one another. It was always simple and effortless, that is until Louis was ready to have it be more and Harry resisted every chance he got.

 

“I will always love you” Louis said still not looking at him “but I can’t be with you Harry” he left the heartbroken Alpha on the couch as he headed up to his room to get ready for his date.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn sat in the passenger seat of Liam’s car playing with the radio until he found something he liked he looked over to an unusually quiet Liam and sighed,

 

“ok out with it” he said looking sternly at him

 

“Out with what?” Liam said dumbly

 

Zayn rolled his eyes “Whatever you’ve been chewing on since we got in the car” Zayn said “come Liam since when do you ever just wanna ‘go for a ride’ obviously something is up so why don’t you spit whatever it is out so we can go home and eat ice cream”

 

Liam laughed at him “you’re a pain in the ass”

 

“And your transparent, come on out with it” Zayn prompted “that rocky road isn’t going to eat itself”

 

“No but Niall will”

 

“Liam”

 

“Ok ok” Liam said relenting “I did want to talk to you about something” he brought his eyes to the road “the full moon is coming up”

 

Zayn smiled to himself he figured this is what has been weighing on his mind “Oh?” he faked ignorance

 

“Yeah” Liam said fumbling over his words “and I just thought, well I mean it only makes sense if we you know made everything about the pack official” Zayn let him stammer on “and if you guys don’t want me as Alpha still then I totally understand, I know a lot has happened since we last talked about it and I haven’t exactly done a great job so far” he pressed the petal a little faster not noticing in his anxious state “maybe Harry would be better suited? Or maybe even Mason? Fuck, maybe we don’t even want to go through with that at all anymore. It is a lot and we have our careers to think about here, and our families everything is just happening so fast” he tampered off and looked at Zayn nervously “what do you think?”

 

Zayn gave Liam a somber and serious look “You really want to know what I think? Honestly?”

 

Liam’s face fell like he was already expecting the worse “I think” Zayn began and Liam held his breath as he paused “I think that you are a wonderful Alpha, and that the rest of us sorry people couldn’t be any luckier to have you. I think making the pack official on the full moon is a great idea and I couldn’t be more excited and I also think that not one of the others would disagree with me in the slightest”

 

Liam looked beyond relieved at Zayn’s words and he couldn’t help but smile at the Alpha, Zayn found it endearing how much all this meant to Liam. His main concern was always the ones that he loved before anyone or anything else and that was one of the main reasons Liam was so good for the job.

 

Liam looked into Zayn’s eyes letting him know with a look how much his words meant to him, communicating their love one another with no words at all, they were unnecessary at this point.

 

“I also think” Zayn said speaking up again “that you should slow the fuck down, before you kill us and I don’t get my ice cream”

 

 

* * *

 

Niall knocked on Rio’s door and poked his head in to see the freshly clean boy laying on his bed staring at the ceiling,

 

“Hey you” he said smiling at him “what are you doing” he walked over and laid down next to him tugging him into his arms “holy shit your freezing” Niall said rubbing his hands up and down the Omega’s arms trying to get rid of the tiny goose bumps on Rio’s arms,

 

“Yeah well you have Mr. Dictator to blame for that” Rio grumbled burrowing himself into Niall’s arms and pouting “seriously Niall maybe we should consider kicking him out and having a go at it ourselves, he’s so _bossy_ ”

 

Niall laughed and kissed the boys forehead “yeah well sorry to say but you set yourself up for whatever Mason dished out, you knew that would set him off” Niall held no remorse for the boy “try not to mess with him love, he’s more skilled than either of us put together and he’ll only win in the end”

 

“So I’ve been reminded” Rio said “over and over and over again”

 

Niall chuckled again and didn’t protest when Rio kissed him, the curly lad couldn’t help it when he heard Niall laugh like that it just reminded him of why he liked the boy so much he felt like he needed to kiss Niall until his lips were swollen and they couldn’t breathe.

 

Unfortunately he couldn’t do that. Moaning he pulled away from Niall who frowned,

 

“What?” Niall asked confused

 

“If we continue like this then it will definitely lead to something that will result in both our orgasms”

 

“That’s sort of the point” Niall said not seeing the problem

 

“Yeah well I can’t participate in that right now” Rio muttered looking away from Niall embarrassed

 

“What, why?” Niall laughed at him “you now size doesn’t matter to me”

 

Rio looked at him insulted “I’m two inches above average thank you very much!”

 

“Well then what is it?” Niall asked looking for an answer

 

“Because!” Rio huffed “Our dear Alpha seems to think that me experiencing any type of fun tonight is out of the books!”

 

“Huh?” Niall said still not getting it “I know he won’t let you go out tonight but what does that have to do with-“

 

“He won’t let me cum ok!” Rio blurted out cheeks going rosy “he seems to think it’s some type of effective punishment or something!”

 

Niall was stared at the boy shocked for a moment before he felt a giant smile coming on,

 

“Don’t you dare” Rio warned, but Niall couldn’t keep it in he busted out laughing at the poor boys plight.

 

“Oh my god” Niall said clutching his tummy “this is priceless I’m sorry babe but by the looks of it, it seems to be working pretty well”

 

Rio pulled away from Niall and crossed his arms over his chest “I hate you and I hate him even more”

 

“Awe” Niall said grabbing Rio again “don’t be like that babes” he kissed Rio’s cheek “I’ll help you out with your little problem if you want” he suggested taking pity on the omega “Mason doesn’t have to find out”

 

Rio thought about it and was seriously tempted by it but decided against it, Rio may be willing to throw Louis under the bus for his own cause but not Niall. Niall had some type of clutch on his heart that made the younger boy fiercely protective of him,

 

“Nah” Rio said “s’alright, how bout you just feed me instead”

 

Niall grinned “deal” he said pecking him one more time and then grabbing him up off the bed heading for the kitchen,

 

Rio let him pull him along, already formulating a plan in his mind. He would show them, he would show everyone that he still had it in him. No one beat Rio when it came to scheming or anything of the likes, not even his new incredibly sexy boyfriend.

 

He smiled,

 

He would show them alright.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry waited outside the theater anxiously waiting for the familiar brown head and blue-green eyes to appear out of the crowd. He knew he hadn’t missed them because he made sure to show up a half an hour earlier just to make sure. He bobbed his leg nervously while he sat on the bench scanning the crowds, it was his nose that caught the scent first before he saw Louis emerge from the crowd under the arm of another man with a bright smile on his face.

 

Harry’s stomach lurched and he willed himself to keep it together, he stared at Louis until the smaller boy made eye contact with him. Harry hated the way Louis’ smile fell from his face upon spotting him, he watched as Louis whispered something to the man who nodded his head and went ahead of him into the theater as Louis made his way over to Harry.

 

“What are you doing here” Louis seethed at him “how did you even know I was here?”

 

“Rio” Harry said shrugging his shoulders and looking apologetically at Louis “he said you would be here because mostly old people came to this theather and you would be less likely to get recognized”

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him” Louis said angrily

 

“Don’t” Harry said “I made him tell me”

 

“Of course you did” Louis said “Why are you here Harry? If it’s to try and get me to leave with you then-“

 

“No, no” Harry said quickly making Louis look at him suspiciously “it’s nothing like that Lou I swear”

 

“Then what?” Louis snapped not believing him

 

“I had this whole thing planned out in my head and now that it’s time to actually say it I can’t think of a god damned thing”

 

Louis sighed and dropped his head “Hazza” he said accidently letting the nickname slip out “come on already, I have a date and a bad French movie to get to”

 

“Right sorry” Harry said taking a big breath “I guess I just came to say that I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry for everything I put you through Lou and I’m sorry it took you finally giving up on me to make me realize how wrong I was. I know that you won’t take me back and as much as it hurts, I get it” he admitted looking at the ground and then back at Louis “I don’t blame you and I’m actually proud of you for realizing you deserved better”

 

“Harry if you’re trying to-“

 

“I’m not here to convince you to take me back Lou” Harry cut him off again “that’s not what this is about. I’m here to tell you that I’m happy you found someone who can make you happy and I won’t get in the way of that anymore. I have to accept that you’re moving on and if you’re happy then I’m happy Lou I honestly mean that”

 

Louis studied his face for any kind of deceit in it and when he found known he was generally surprised “Well thank you Harry” he cleared his throat “I am happy, that means a lot to me”

 

Harry nodded his head “I promise not to get in the way anymore Lou but I also promise not to move on myself”

 

Louis’ eyes widen in surprise “What do you mean?” was this all too good to be true? Was he being set up here?

 

“You waited for me to get my shit together” Harry said “now it’s my turn to wait for you”

 

“Harry-“Louis gasped

 

“No” Harry shook his head “let me get this out Louis please” Louis shut his mouth “this isn’t some kind of plot to get you to fall for me again, I mean when I say that I truly accept you moving on and that I’m happy for you. You held belief in me for so many years Lou, you held belief in _us_. Now maybe it’s my turn to hold that same belief” his voice started to shake “so I’m going to wait, and maybe someday you’ll give me another shot”

 

“And if that day doesn’t come?” Louis asked softly

 

Harry smiled “then I thank you for the days you’ve already given me Lou, because those are the day’s I’ll never forget”

 

Louis didn’t have a chance to say anything because Adam came strolling up behind him with his arms full of popcorn and candy eyeing Harry warily,

 

“Everything ok?” he asked Louis “Whose this?”

 

Louis’ eyes had a panicked look in them and Harry figured Adam must be a little older if he didn’t recognize him, he smiled warmly at the other Alpha

 

“Just an old friend mate” he answered “I was just leaving, enjoy your night you two” he said it genuinely and with one more look at Louis he finally left him be.

 

“You good?” Adam asked Louis who was still staring at the spot Harry was just occupying, he snapped out of it and smiled up at Adam.

 

“I’m great” he said “did you remember the gummy worms?”

 

“Got them right here” Adam laughed at him “you’re like a three year old”

 

Louis made a noise of protest “well see if you get any now!”

 

He smiled when Adam sported the wounded puppy look, deciding to lean in and kiss the man shocking him and then heading towards their theater with an eager Alpha following him.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn, Liam, Mason and Niall all sat in the living room eating Rocky Road ice cream and laughing amongst themselves. Niall sat with his back against Mason on one couch and Zayn with his feet in Liam’s lap were on another.

 

“Were did you two run off to tonight?” Niall asked them shoveling ice cream from the container into his mouth,

 

“We went for a drive” Zayn said suggestively peaking Niall’s interest

 

“Oh?” he said looking to Liam expectantly who threw Zayn a dirty look before opening his mouth

 

“There something we should talk about” Liam said “I had hoped everyone would be around one I did, but that seems impossible these days”

 

“Go on” Niall said leaning farther back into Mason seeking comfort if this talk didn’t go well

 

“The full moon is coming up” Liam said cutting to the chase “and I was hoping we could make the pack official” he cut his gaze to Zayn and then to Niall again “I was also hoping you would still want me as your Alpha”

 

“Oh” Niall said feeling his body go lax “That’s all? I thought it was going to be something bad”

 

Liam gawked at him “Well?”

 

“Well what?” Niall said “I thought we already had this discussion?”

 

“Well yeah” Liam said “but a lot has happened since then and I thought maybe-“ he tampered off hoping Niall got the picture. He did of course.

 

“You thought we might have changed our minds? About you being the Alpha?” Niall shook his head “I said it before and I’ll say it again Liam, besides this big oaf behind me there’s no one else in this world I would trust with my life” he was adamant about it “so on the full moon we’ll make it official, and maybe then you can stop second guessing yourself all the time”

 

Liam nodded his head, he didn’t think he would ever stop second guessing himself but Niall’s words helped.

 

“What about you Mason?” Liam addressed the large Alpha “You haven’t really been in our lives long but I trust you and I want you a part of our pack. I know you won’t leave Niall and I also know Niall won’t leave us” he bit his lip “So what do you say mate? Are you up for the madness?”

 

Mason looked down at Niall and smiled before looking back up “I think I could deal with it”

 

“And you’re ok with me?” Liam asked “being the Alpha?”

 

Liam knew Mason was older, and being under the authority of someone younger had to be a strange thought to the man. Not to mention that Mason was probably better qualified for the job, he certainly had more experience than Liam.

 

“I’m more than ok with it” Mason laughed “I’ve got my hands full with two, I don’t need a whole pack”

 

Liam nodded his head and looked over at Zayn who was smiling proudly at him, Zayn said nothing but he crawled over to Liam wiggling into his lap and kissing him deeply.

 

“How professional of our Alpha” Niall commented drily “I’ve seen enough of you two, going at it” he picked up the lid to the ice cream container and sealed it back up “I’m going to put this back in the freezer and when I get back I expect you two to be finished!” Zayn waved him goodbye without detaching his lips from Liam’s.

 

Niall returned the tub to the freezer and just as he was about to return to the living room his phone rang revealing a number he didn’t recognize. Looking at the clock he saw that it was nearing midnight, thinking he better answer in case it was an emergency.

 

“Hello?” he said into the phone questioningly 

 

“Niall!” Rio’s voice rang from the other end “Where are you?”

 

“I’m in the kitchen, where are you?” Niall was confused he thought the boy went to bed an hour ago.

 

“Is Mason with you?” Rio asked hurriedly

 

“No” Niall said frowning “he’s in the other room, Rio where the fuck are you?” Niall was getting impatient and worried.

 

“Don’t freak out”

 

“Rio” Niall said slowly “Where. Are. You.”

 

“I’m in jail”

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Niall waited anxiously at the front of the jail waiting for them to bring Rio out, it was one in the morning and he had to convince Mason that he fancied himself some late night Nandos just to get him off his back. Not mention he also had to convince the Alpha not to check up on Rio, needless to say he wouldn’t find him sleeping in his bed where he was supposed to be. So when he finally got Mason to turn in and head to bed in their shared room he heaved a sigh of relief and hurried as fast as he could to the jail Rio had called him from.

 

Waiting was the worse, he didn’t know if Rio was ok or why he was even here in the first place. He didn’t have much time to give any significant details on the phone and Niall’s mind was immediately thinking up the worst case scenarios. He was a bundle of anxious nerves and all he kept thinking was how he wished Mason was here now, which only served to make him guilty when he was reminded of how he had deceived him.

 

Finally a buzz sounded and a door opened revealing a bored looking officer with a sassy looking Rio in his grasp. Niall felt relief flood though his body when he saw that his Omega was ok and had his signature grin plastered to his face.

 

“Rio!” Niall called to him as the officer dragged him over

 

“Hey Ni!” Rio beamed at him “you came for me!” he turned to the officer “I told you I wasn’t lying, he _does_ like me” Rio boasted

 

“Whatever kid” the officer said drily before turning to Niall “he’s free to go Mr. Horan, were not charging him and neither are the people whose car he stole-“

 

“ _Borrowed_ ”

 

“-apparently the owner is a big fan of yours” he gave Niall a look “although I suggest you keep a better eye on this one” he gestured to Rio.

 

“Trust me” Rio cut in “he keep’s both his eyes on me, _plenty_ ”

 

Niall’s cheeks flamed red and he gave Rio a withering look that shut him up “of course officer” Niall said “thank you so much for everything, I’m just confused about one thing” Niall said “what exactly was he arrested for”

 

“No one told you?” the officer frowned and Niall shook his head while Rio pretended to be interested in something hanging on the wall.

 

“We picked him up for Illegal Street racing” the officer said “that he participated in with a car that didn’t belong to him”

 

“I was going to return it!” Rio had to defend himself, while Niall just gaped at the officer

 

“Luckily street cameras tell us that the damage done to other vehicles was done by the other participants in the race who we are still trying to track, he won’t be held responsible for any of that”

 

“Could I get a copy of that video?” Rio inquired

 

“Rio” Niall snapped losing his patience “shut up!”

 

The Omega fell silent, as Niall sighed “I’m sorry about this officer” Niall said “I’ll have someone contact you about paying for any damages that this _race_ caused, if you could just keep this under wraps though I would greatly appreciate it”

 

The officer looked from Rio to Niall before nodding his head “we’ll keep it silent son” he gave Niall a nod

 

“Thank you Sir” Niall turned to Rio “say thank you Rio” he demanded

 

“Thanks!” Rio smiled at the officer who just shook his head at him

 

“One last thing” the officer said pulling out a notepad and pen “could I get your autograph?” he asked sheepishly “me daughters are big fans”

 

Niall happily signed the man’s pad, before bidding him farewell and taking Rio by the scruff of his neck and pulling him towards the exit.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Rio!?” Niall seethed “Street racing!? Stealing a damn car! Are you crazy or just stupid?”

 

“A bit of both” Rio shrugged having the grace to look a little ashamed

 

“Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was? You call me late at night to tell me you’ve been arrested, I don’t know what for, I don’t even know if you’re ok and on top of that I have to lie to Mase just to come pick up your sorry arse!” Niall was breathing heavily “do you know how dangerous this stunt was? People die in street races Rio! Normal people would have been given time for stealing a car and you got off free! Do you have any idea how lucky you are!”

 

“I get it Ni” all traces of a smile were gone from Rio’s face

 

“Do you?” he roared “because I don’t think you do!”

 

Rio stopped walking right before they got to the doors and looked at Niall grabbing a hold of his shoulders to stop him “hey” he said looking Niall in the eyes “I’m _sorry_ ” he said “I didn’t mean to worry you, I don’t like seeing you like this” he mumbled

 

“Like what?” Niall snapped again

 

“Upset” Rio answered with a frown “it doesn’t suit you”

 

“Of course I’m upset Rio!” Niall said “I just had to bail you out of jail, did you think I would be high fiving you!?”

 

“No” Rio said “I just didn’t know you would be this upset, I figured that would be Mason’s territory”

 

“I’m in a relationship with you Rio! I care about you! Did you really think this wouldn’t affect me!”

 

Rio gave him a bashful look “I- I didn’t really think about it Ni” he told the older Beta “I’ve never actually been in a relationship ok? I’m still getting used to this”

 

Niall sighed “I know” he said “this conversation isn’t over” he said wrapping the boy up in his arms and heading for the door this time “we’re going to have a long talk on responsibility and your recent extracurricular activities”

 

“Mmm” Rio said “sounds kinky” he knew he was more or less forgiven in the Beta’s eyes, Niall just didn’t have it in him to stay mad looking down at the little Omega under his arm with a fond smile despite how angry he was a few minutes ago, there was just something about the boy that had Niall wrapped around his mischievous finger.

 

Niall was lost in studying the boy when suddenly Rio stopped eyes taking on a frightened look for the first time that night.

 

“Ni” Rio said slowly “I thought you said you didn’t tell Mason!?”

 

“Huh?” Niall said confused “I didn’t-“ he stopped talking when he looked to where Rio’s panicked stare was, standing there with his arms crossed and a unreadable look on his face was Mason leaning up against his car, staring at them.

 

Niall’s heart fluttered “fuck”

 

“Take me back” Rio wailed “the law can have me”

 

Niall was starting to think that was a good idea, maybe he would go with him.

 

 

* * *

 

The car ride home was silent, Mason had barely said two words to either boy and Rio kept sifting uncomfortably in the back seat. When they finally reached home Rio crawled hesitantly out of the car, dread filling his stomach. He followed behind the two older wolves until they made it into the house where he couldn’t stand it anymore,

 

“Can you please say something!” Rio shot out “all this silence is starting to freak me out!”

 

Mason turned his brown eyes towards him “what would you like for me to say?”

 

Rio’s mouth fell open, was this guy serious? “I don’t know!” he cried out with disbelief “anything! You can talk about the god damn weather if you want, just as long as your mouth opens and words come out!”

 

Mason just continued to look at him “why don’t you go upstairs and get changed, we’ll be up shortly”

 

Wait what? Rio was totally thrown off here, he was expecting Mason to be freaking out and lecturing by now just like Niall had! What was wrong with him? Why was he so calm? Rio was completely thrown off his game here, he hadn’t prepared himself for this Mason.

 

“Uh” was all he said standing there like a deer caught in headlights, curse Mason for always making him feel ten times smaller than he actually was.

 

“Go on pup” Mason said gesturing towards the stairs with his head, watching as Rio threw Niall a confused look before taking the stairs two at a time.

 

Mason turned from the stairs and walked into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water, he watched as Niall walked after him slowly with an apologetic look on his face eyes begging Mason to say something.

 

“You lied to me” he finally spoke causing Niall to sigh heavily,

 

“Mase” he started “I didn’t want too, I really didn’t! But he called out of nowhere and said he was in jail and that I had to come pick him up! He asked me not to tell you and everything just happened so fast, I don’t know why I did it I just wanted to get to him as soon as I could”

 

“And you didn’t trust me enough to handle the situation?”

 

“Of course I did!” Niall defended with a slightly horrified look on his face “it has nothing to do with me not trusting you Mason, you know that!”

 

“Then why lie to me?”

 

“I don’t know” Niall moaned “he just asked me too, and he sounded so desperate on the phone” Niall threw his hands up and rolled his eyes “it’s obvious that I’m an absolute sucker when it comes to that boy”

 

"Mmmm” Mason said in agreement reaching out and pulling Niall to him, waiting until the blonde looked up at him “I’m not happy that you tried to keep this from me” he said watching as Niall’s eyes filled with guilt again “but I understand why you did” he brushed a thumb over Niall’s cheek “our boy likes trouble that’s no secret, you of all people know how manipulative he can be. If we’re going to keep him safe we have to be a united front yeah?” he asked Niall “no more keeping secrets”

 

“I’m so ok with that” Niall said leaning his forehead against Mason’s chest “I’m not cut out for this sneaky shit, I don’t know how the little fucker does it”

 

Mason smiled “he feeds off it”

 

"You’re gonna punish him huh?"

 

“What do you think?”

 

Niall sighed “I thought so”

 

“Are you ok with that?”

 

“I mean I don’t like it” Niall said “but I understand it’s necessary”

 

Mason took Niall’s face into his hands and kissed him “I don’t like it either love, but he knows what’s coming, do you want to be there?”

 

Niall thought about it for a minute “no” he said quietly “I know I should be but just not this time, I can’t stand seeing him upset” he gave Mason another look “I’m sorry for putting this on you”

 

Mason laughed easily “it’s in my nature love, correcting Rio when he’s done wrong. He expects it and despite what he might say he finds comfort in it. As a Beta you feel the need to keep the peace, nature knew what it was doing when it assigned us status there’s nothing wrong with feeding into your biology.”

 

Niall nodded his head “good because I rather he see me as the fun one” he grinned up at Mason letting him know that he was joking. Sort of.

 

Mason wacked his head and then pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled back he looked Niall in the eyes,

 

“I’m going to go take care of our boy”

 

Niall nodded “I’ll just be down here, waiting” he said nervously as if he were the one in trouble

 

Mason just nodded before kissing him on the head and making his way upstairs, as he turned the corner Harry was there in just a pairs of sweats pacing up and down the hallway.

 

“Mason” he said when he caught his eye,

 

“Harry” Mason gave him a nod

 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair “he fucked up didn’t he?”

 

Mason gave another nod “he did”

 

Harry looked at him warily with a hint of anxiety in his expression “look” he began “I don’t want to know what he did, but I do want you to know that letting you handle this situation is really hard for me. That’s my baby brother in there” he nodded at Rio’s door.

 

“I understand” was all Mason said crossing his arms and patiently waiting for Harry to continue

 

“I get that this sort of falls to you now, I just want you to know that if you go too far I will kill you” his voice was hard and his eyes told Mason that there wasn’t a hint of untruth behind Harry’s words.

 

“I’m not going to tell you not to worry because I know you will regardless, but I would rather cut off my own arm than ever truly hurt that boy”

 

Harry’s face softened a bit “good” he said “and another thing” he lowered his voice a little “Rio only ever acts out this bad when something is bothering him, you make sure you get to the bottom of that”

 

“I promise” was all Mason said, and Harry visibly relaxed

 

“Where’s Niall?”

 

“He’s downstairs” Mason said “he didn’t want to be here for this”

 

“Right” Harry said moving past Mason “think I’ll join him, fancy a late night tea” he paused at the landing “take care of him yeah?”

 

Mason gave him a friendly smile “always”

 

He watched the curly hair lad disappear down the stairs, turning around he headed for Rio’s room preparing himself to handle his own curly haired vagrant.

 

When Mason opened Rio’s door the younger lad was sat in his desk chair swirling himself round in a circle with a pair of sweats hanging off his hips and a bored expression on his face. When he heard Mason enter he stopped himself from completing another spin and his expression hardened.

 

“Can we get this butt wailing over with?” he asked “I’ve had a long night and I’d really like to get some sleep”

 

Mason resisted the urge to smile, it was so like his unruly Omega to give it his best ‘I could give a fuck attitude’ when Mason could smell the fear and apprehension coming from the boy. Mason had to admit that he was constantly in awe of the boy, sometimes he thought everyone forgot how young Rio really was. He’d been through a lot in his seventeen years and he never failed to put on a brave face in whatever situation he was in, he made it his life’s goal to always seem confident and suave.

 

“None of that pup” Mason said closing the door behind him and walking to the bed climbing on top leaning his bulky frame against the headboard and spreading his long legs out, Rio watched him the whole time giving him a wary look. Once Mason was comfortable he turned to the boy and spread his arms out welcoming him in, when Rio just continued to stare at him he raised a brow and waited patiently until Rio rolled his eyes and huffed stomping over to the Alpha and cuddling in to his arms.

 

“Let’s talk” Mason said nuzzling Rio right behind his ear

 

“Where’s Ni?” Rio asked ignoring that statement, feeling anxious without the blonde beta with him.

 

“He’s waiting downstairs” Mason supplied easily

 

“Why?” Rio asked anxiety spiking, feeling like a caged animal in Mason’s arms “aren’t we all in this together? Shouldn’t he be here too?”

 

“Are you bothered by the fact that he’s not here or are you bothered by the fact that you’re alone in here with me”

 

There was a beat of silence “I don’t know” was all Rio could say

 

“Do you want me to tell you what I think?”

 

“I’m sure you will either way” Rio grumbled, Mason ignored the comment.

 

“I think you’re feeling a little scared and trapped right now. This is clearly foreign territory to you, uncharted waters and I think your responding with the only way you know how”

 

“And what’s that?” Rio said sarcastic

 

“By acting out”

 

Rio made a noise of annoyance but otherwise stayed silent.

 

“I think you feel better with Niall here because he usually acts as a buffer and it’s easier for you to manipulate a conversation when there’s more people around isn’t it?”

 

“Or maybe I want him around because I know your two second away from going Alpha all over my ass and I’m a little freaked out you’ll do some permeant damage” Rio snapped not liking the way Mason was reading him like a freaking book.

 

“Mmmm” Mason hummed into his neck “I thought about that myself, but you’re not afraid of me are you? You may be afraid of the punishment but you’re not afraid of me. You’ll have to do better than that pup”

 

“ _Stop_ calling me that”

 

“What I can’t figure out” Mason said as if Rio hadn’t even spoken “is why you keep feeling the need to test us? I don’t believe tonight’s little stint was mainly because you’re feeling out of your element with this new thing we have going on. It’s something more isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know Sherlock you tell me”

 

“I think you were testing us again”

 

Rio sighed “and why would I do that?”

 

“Because you wanted to see how far you could go before-“

 

“Before what?” Rio but in

 

“Before we leave you”

 

Mason felt the tiny Omega go rigged in his arms, not a single breath escaped him not a single smart ass response or childish scoff and that’s how Mason knew his assumptions were right.

 

He shifted Rio on his lap so that the Omega could see his face “I’m right aren’t I?” Mason forced Rio to look him in the eyes where he saw a flash of vulnerability before Rio was covering it up.

 

“Well?” the omega demanded “you can’t blame a guy for wanting to know the expiration date on his own relationship”

 

“Do you want to be a part of this relationship?”

 

Rio was caught off guard by the question he was beginning to realize that Mason was good at throwing him off his game “What’s that got to do with-“

 

“Answer the question” Mason commanded

 

Rio glared “You know I do”

 

“Do you trust us? Me and Niall?”

 

A look of alarm passed over Rio’s face, it was a question he wasn’t prepared to answer. He’s lived his whole life off the principle that no one but himself is to be trusted. Rio never imagined that his life would take on such a big change and now that he has Niall and Mason in his life he had to decide, _did_ he trust them?

 

“I-“Rio started and then stopped himself wrinkling his nose “I think so”

 

“Yes or no pup”

 

Rio threw him his nastiest glare taking a deep breath “Yes. I trust you guys” he meant it too, trust came hard to Rio but looking up at Mason now he realized that he really did trust him and Niall regardless of his issues.

 

“Then why the test? If you trust us, then why are you trying to push us away?”

 

“I’m not”

 

“No?” Mason said “wasn’t tonight all about seeing how far you could push before we let you go?” Mason asked “because there’s no limit Rio, like I said before me and Niall knew what we were doing when we asked you to be a part of this relationship. We know the kind of person you are, there’s no con, mistake, or heist that you could pull that would make us want to leave you”

 

Rio avoided his eyes “People tend to make promises only to turn around and break them” he said quietly

 

Mason took Rio’s chin in his hand and lifted it up so the boy could no longer avoid his gaze “I know you’ve been treated unkindly in the past. I know you have a history of being unwanted, but what you need to learn pup is that you’ve found a place where you’re wanted. In the arms of two men who want nothing but to make you happy. I understand your fears, but you don’t need to test us darling because we’re not going anywhere. If you trust me like you say you do then you’ll believe me when I say these words”  

 

“You can’t do this to me!” Rio suddenly cried out in outrage ripping his chin from Mason’s grasp “you, you make me feel so exposed all the time! I never feel in control around you, your always one step ahead of me and I can’t figure any of this out! You’re always getting how I feel before I can even understand it myself! It’s not fair!”

 

“Hey” Mason said grabbing a hold of Rio and pulling him into his chest bundling him up and running his fingers through his hair “calm down baby” he cooed rocking the slightly hysterical boy in his arms.

 

“If I can’t outsmart you than I’m vulnerable” Rio croaked

 

Mason chuckled lowly “trust me pup you outsmart me on a daily basis, I’ve had years of military training but you still manage to make me feel like I’m chasing my own tail half the time. You don’t need to be afraid of hiding yourself from us, you don’t need to put on a show when it comes to me and Niall and you certainly don’t need to be sitting around waiting for us to up and leave. Your safe here Rio, with me and Niall your always safe”

 

Looking into Mason’s eyes as he spoke the words Rio could tell how much he meant them. When Rio had accepted the offer of being a part of Niall and Mason’s relationship his brain immediately told him that he needed to prepare for the worst. That being that eventually the two would leave him, when they got tired of his mischievous ways. His brain instantly started looking for ways to test the boundaries and push the limits that would allow Rio to map out just how soon it would be before they kicked his ass to the curb. He figured if he sped up the process then maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much when it happened, a defense mechanism he learned long ago.

 

Mason was the only person in Rio’s life who could actually pull him on his shit, the only person who could see past his charming toothy grin and not fall victim to one of his schemes. He seemed to have a Rio bullshit radar that was working overtime. Rio found it very obnoxious of course, but it was also one of the things that attracted him to the Alpha so much. The fact that Mason had the uncanny ability to see through all of Rio’s charades and still chose to be with him was something that Rio found great comfort in. It seemed too good to be true, but Rio was getting how real this all was.

 

“Are we clear now little one?”

 

Rio nodded his head “yeah” he whispered rubbing his face into Mason’s neck deciding to drop his act and let himself be vulnerable for a change “I’m sorry about tonight” he meant it too “I can’t promise something like this won’t happen again because it most likely will. But I can promise it won’t happen because I was trying to get a rise out of you”

 

“That’s all I ask” Mason said “speaking of” Mason gave Rio a look who groaned

 

“Boy your chatty tonight”

 

“I don’t think you meant for things to escalate the way they did tonight did you? You weren’t planning on getting picked up by the police. What happened?” a bit of the softness disappeared from Mason’s voice leaving no room for the boy to talk himself out of telling the truth. It didn’t stop Rio from trying however.

 

“Give me a break!” Rio said “it was five against one and those new cruisers are fast little buggars, they cut me off! I had no chance but to pull over or risk causing a six car pile-up”

 

Mason gave him a tolerant look “Nice try. We both know you never would have got caught unless you allowed yourself to get caught”

 

“You’re giving me way too much credit mate”

 

“Lying to me isn’t going to help your case Rio” Mason said “you got caught so someone else could get away, maybe a certain old friend who an affliction to lavender perfume?”

 

“You’re a fucking know it all” Rio said bitterly, more or less giving the Alpha his answer

 

“Ah” Mason said “So I’m assuming young Jasmine made it home safe?”

 

Rio sighed dramatic and rolled his head back onto Mason’s shoulder “She can’t get in trouble Mase” Rio said “her family doesn’t have any money, her mom is sick and if she would have been picked up for street racing they would have thrown her in a detention center and her sisters to a group home. I couldn’t have that happen”

 

“Perhaps stealing a car and racing it through the streets of London was not the wisest choice then”

 

“No but it sure was fun” Rio attempted a smile, but it quickly vanished when he saw the serious look on Mason’s face.

 

“I get it” Rio sighed dramatically

 

“Do you? Because I don’t think you do”

 

“You and Niall hang out way to much” Rio griped

 

“What if something would have happened? What if you hurt someone? What if you hurt yourself? Did you think of what it would have done to Harry if he had to get a call that his brother was killed in an accident?”

 

“Stop” Rio said

 

“Or what about Niall? Did you think about what it would have done to him? If you killed someone or yourself you would have been thrown in jail or scraped off the pavement.

 

“Stop!”

 

“What about me?” Mason said next “I’ve already lost one Omega and I swore I would never allow anyone else in my life to die in such a way again. Did you think about me Rio? Did you care about any of us?”

 

 _“Stop_ ” Rio croaked out literally putting his hand over Mason’s mouth to prevent him from continuing any further, _“just stop”_ his throat constricted and he felt like crying from Mason’s words as guilt and shame consumed him.

 

Mason silently grabbed a hold of the hand covering his mouth and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to Rio palm.

 

“I don’t mean to be so harsh” he said his voice full of emotion “I know how smart and capable you are but accidents happen and you need to think about the consequences before you do something stupid. You have people that care about you, a place in this pack do you really want to compromise that by killing yourself before you can even enjoy it”

 

Rio looked at Mason miserably “I get it” he said with much more sincerity in his voice than before “I’m sorry Mason” was all he could say Rio wasn’t like Zayn who always seemed what to say in situations like these. Rio wasn’t used to having anyone care so intensely and while it was good thing he didn’t know how else to convey his regret besides simply saying he was sorry.

 

Mason must have got it though because he grabbed Rio and tucked him under his arm and kissed his forehead “I know pup, it’s forgiven” Rio rested his head on Mason’s broad chest and let the Alpha stroke his hair, they laid silently like that for a while Mason happy to have his Omega safely in his arms and Rio soaking up the comfort from the man.

 

When enough time passed Rio thought he was in the clear, “maybe we should go find Ni” he said nonchalantly, sitting up and making to get off the bed.

 

“Maybe we should” Mason agreed “once we finish this”

 

Rio paused and looked back at Mason “finish this?” he said innocently “I thought we were done talking”

 

“Rio” Mason said, his voice lowering a couple octaves.

 

Rio groaned “oh come on!” he complained “wasn’t all that sharing and caring us resolving the issue!? How long are ya going to drag this out?”

 

Before Rio could even finish the sentence Mason had him by the arms scooching his body to the edge of the bed and flipping Rio over his lap.

 

“Whoa!” Rio cried out startled by the sudden movement, he always forgot how fast Mason was for such a big man.

 

“I’m gonna drag it out until I think you’ve been sufficiently punished” he answered breezily

 

“Fucking Alphas” Rio muttered under his breath “Ow! Fuck!” he cried out as the first swat rained down on his bum.

 

Rio gritted his teeth and buried his face in the covers of the bed, determined not to cry from this. It hurt like hell as Mason continued to spank him, but he’d be damned before he let the Alpha see that this type of punishment was effective on him. Mason stayed quiet as he spanked him already saying everything that he needed too.

 

After a minute Mason pulled him up, surprising Rio “Oh” he said looking at the Alpha “well that wasn’t so bad, I don’t know what Zayn was hollering about the other week he must be a big baby when-“ his words were cut off when Mason tugged off his sweatpants with one sweep and pulled him back over his lap.

 

“No, no, no” Rio panicked trying to tug his pants back up “Mason don- Ow! Jesus Christ”

 

That was a big difference. He totally got it now. He mentally apologized to Zayn in his head, as the spanks Mason handed out got harder and faster slapping against his bare bum.

 

“Mason please” Rio gave up all pride as he started to kick his legs to relieve the sting “come on” he choked out and to his horror his eyes started to fill with tears but Mason didn’t let up.

 

Rio tried every fighting tactic he had learned through the years to try to wiggle his way off Mason, but of course the Alpha held him effortlessly.

 

“You’re only making this worse pup” Mason finally said as he deflected yet another escape attempt

 

“Pretty sure you’re the one making it worse, you big thug!” Rio snapped out, yelping when Mason landed a hard slap at his insult.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry ok!” Rio said “you win just let me up please!” Mason paused at Rio’s pleas, gently rubbing the Omega’s back.

 

“This isn’t about winning baby” he said softly “this is about keeping you safe, no more stupid stunts and no more hiding from me and Ni. Do you understand?”

 

“ _Yes”_ Rio harshly spat out with more attitude than was wise to have in his current position, Mason said nothing but spanked him five more times on his thighs and then waited.

 

Rio was breathing heavily and sniffling “Sorry” he groaned out mentally slapping himself for cocking an attitude.

 

“I said do you understand?”

 

“Yes Sir” Rio said quietly, uttering the alien words to Mason getting used to the whole respect thing.

 

Instantly Mason pulled the boy up and his heart almost broke when he saw the tears streaming down Rio’s face.

 

He pulled the boy in and hugged him tightly letting the Omega rub his snot and tears into his shoulder,

 

“That hurt” Rio pouted like a child “you made me fucking cry, I _hate_ crying” he accused Mason punching him slightly in the back.

 

“I know pup” Mason said kissing the top of his head “I didn’t like it either, behave and we’ll never have to do this again”

 

Rio snorted because really Rio behaving has got to be the biggest oxymoron the universe has ever heard.

 

Rio reached back to rub at his bum, but Mason grabbed his hands and trapped them in his own preventing him from doing so, “bastard” Rio said sniffing pathetically but leaning into Mason “where’s Ni?” he asked again “want him”

 

Just then the door burst open and Niall came barreling through “I’m here” he said “I’m right here” both Alpha and Omega looked startled for a moment, Rio was the first to act reaching down to pull his sweats back up and then holding his arms out for the other blonde.

 

Niall went to him immediately, grabbing the boy and pulling him into him with a suffocating hold.

 

“Nice of you to show up” Rio said “leave me to the dogs and then appear just in time to cuddle, what kind of boyfriend are you Niall Horan”

 

“The one who will rub your bum for you when Mason’s not looking”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Zayn woke up to an empty bed, frowning he looked to the bathroom to find it empty. He assumed Liam must have headed downstairs for breakfast and had not wanted to wake him. Rolling out of bed he winched a little at the pleasant ache in his bum from the activities he and Liam had gotten into last night, he shivered as he recalled the memory. With a smile on his face he headed for the stairs hearing Liam’s voice coming from the kitchen.

 

As he got closer he slowed down at the angry and annoyed voice coming from his lover,

 

“You’re not listening- I understand that but we’ve all been- were not ready yet! I’m handling it but I need more time- I don’t care about the bloody fans, this is about my pack!”

 

Zayn approached him slowly and Liam’s eyes widened slowly when he saw him, sighing into the phone he said “I get it. Alright. Fine, I’ll be there” hanging up the phone and slamming it down onto the counter harder then he needed too, he growled running a hand through his hair and unclenching his fists willing his claws to retract.

 

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked concern hopping up on the counter and pulling Liam into between his legs, rubbing his shoulders.

 

“It’s nothing” Liam relented body sagging bringing his hands to Zayn’s waist.

 

“That didn’t seem like nothing” Zayn said skeptically “Liam come on” he pushed the Alpha getting him to look him in the eye “was that management?”

 

“Yeah” Liam said “higher ups, not the usual people we deal with”

 

‘What’s going on are they being twats?”

 

“Just the normal stuff” Liam evaded “they want us back on the tour”

 

“Well it’s about time don’t you think?” Zayn asked “we’ve already missed a lot of shows, management can’t be happy about losing out on ticket sales”

 

“Some things are more important than ticket sales” Liam growled out, and Zayn brought a hand to his chest trying to calm him.

 

“Course” he agreed “but this is what we love to do Li, music is what were about. Maybe the best thing we can do is reestablish some normalcy get back to what brought us all together in the first place. 

 

"Yeah maybe your right" Liam sighed "I just don’t want to push it. We’ve all been through a lot, Harry is moping around, Louis is dating a stranger, I don’t even know what is going on with the other three. And you-“Liam said looking at Zayn “you’re still not eating enough and you never sleep through the night”

 

Zayn’s breath caught in his throat, “Liam-“

 

“I just want everyone to be happy again” Liam said leaning his forehead against Zayn’s and closing his eyes “I want it to be like the old days, when we first started out and we were all just so _happy_ ” he said “we were on top of the world”

 

“Babe” Zayn said gently “we are still happy. We’re growing up, things are going to change problems are going to arise.” He pulled Liam’s head back so that he was looking at him “we’ll deal with it and we’ll be fine. Change is uncomfortable but it isn’t always bad” he told him “and you know what? I wouldn’t go back to the beginning, you know why?”

 

“Why?” Liam whispered

 

“Because I didn’t have you then”

 

Liam smiled and kissed Zayn’s nose “you’ll always have me”

 

“Yeah well you weren’t fucking me back then” he smiled when he got a bark of laughter out of Liam

 

“I’ve got to go meet up with some people from our team to discuss a few things”

 

“I’ll come with” Zayn started to say,

 

“No!” Liam said quickly and much to sharply “I mean-“he shut his eyes a moment before opening them again “I got this one, it’s just boring logistics stuff”

 

Zayn frowned at him “I don’t mind”

 

“Z” Liam said “you’re staying here”

 

“I can come if I want Li” he said hotly not liking the way Liam was acting “it’s my band too, I have a right to be a part of the decisions made”

 

Liam growled deep in the back of his throat, surprising Zayn with his hostility towards him “What is the matter with you!?”

 

"You’re what’s the matter” Liam said “would it kill you to listen to me just once?”

 

“What are you hiding from me?” Zayn asked

 

“Nothing!”

 

Crossing his arms over his chest Zayn gave him a look “you’re a shit liar”

 

“For the love of-“Liam muttered to himself throwing his arms up and then pinning Zayn with a look “you’re staying here and that’s final” he growled deep in his Alpha voice shocking Zayn as the command hit him.

 

“Fucking bastard” Zayn growled out himself, eyes flashing a deep amber color

 

“What’s going on in here?” Harry asked walking into the kitchen to find the usually loved up couple at a standoff, both staring at each other intently.

 

“Nothing” Liam snapped without taking his eyes of Zayn who was glaring right back at him “I have to go to a meeting” he said looking away from Zayn and heading for the door “make sure he fucking eats something” he called over his shoulder.

 

He was gone before Harry could protest looking back at Zayn who was jumping off the counter he said “what the hell was that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Zayn said moodily “but when he gets back see if you can remove the giant stick that’s been shoved up his arse”

 

“Hey!” Harry warned, but Zayn ignored him stomping over to the stairs

 

“Where are you going?” Harry called after him “you have to eat!”

 

“I’m not hungry!” Zayn said back accompanied by the slam of his door.

 

Harry sighed heavily choosing to pick his battles he headed to the cabinet for some much needed coco puffs.

 

 

* * *

 

“Your quiet” Adam observed the Omega sitting across from him “and you’ve barely eaten anything, do you not like the eggs?”

 

“Huh?” Louis said “Oh no I love them” he said shuffling the untouched eggs around on his plate. He had met up with Adam for brunch not realized he was daydreaming.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“No” Louis said shaking his head “what would be on my mind?”

 

“I don’t know” Adam said “maybe whatever Harry had to say at the movies last night”

 

Louis paused with his orange juice half way to his mouth, setting it back down he looked at Adam nervously “So you knew who he was then?”

 

Adam chuckled “You’re the biggest boy band in the world love” he teased “old friend was a bit of a stretch don’t ya think?” he said referring to how Harry introduced himself.

 

“Yeah” Louis sighed and laughed a little himself “should have seen that coming, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Adam shrugged “it wasn’t my place”

 

“But you’re saying something now?”

 

“You’ve been frowning at your hash browns all morning like they’ve done something to personally offend you, I’m only looking out for them”

 

“I’m sorry” Louis rushed out “I’m not having second thoughts about us, I really like you” he insisted “it’s just with Harry I have sort of a complicated past and I suppose him showing up like that last night rocked me a little”

 

“I understand” Adam said compassionately “those types of situations are never easy”

 

“You have no idea” Louis said stabbing his egg and bring it to his mouth, it was cold by now but Louis didn’t mind much.

 

“It’s ok you know”

 

“What’s ok?” Louis asked bringing another fork full of food to his mouth

 

“That you’re still in love with him”

 

Louis choked on his bite, pounding his chest and gulping down some orange juice to clear his throat.

 

“I’m not- I don’t” Louis stuttered “why would you say that?”

 

Adam smiled at him “because you warned me”

 

‘I _what?_ ”

 

Adam laughed even harder at Louis’ reaction “you must have been drunk more than I thought you were that night?”

 

“What are you talking about? What night?”

 

“The night we met”

 

“At the club? What happened?” Louis had a sinking feeling in his gut, he didn’t always have the best control when he was drunk.

 

“You looked at me and said ‘you’re hot and you don’t have curly hair’ and then you hopped in my lap”

 

“Oh god” Louis groaned slapping a hand over his face

 

“I knew who you were, and I was intrigued by you” Adam admitted “the whole club was looking at you and your mates and low and behold I found you in my lap talking my ear off”

 

“Please don’t tell me anymore” Louis said cheeks flaming

 

“It was cute” Adam said smiling at him

 

“It’s bloody embarrassing” Louis refuted

 

“Anyways” he said “when I gave you my number you told me you’d have me falling for you in no time” Adam’s eyes were bright when he retold the story “but you told me not the expect the same in return”

 

Louis frowned “why did I say that?”

 

“You told me that a curly haired bastard already had your heart and wouldn’t give it back”

 

Louis gaped at him and sunk lower in his chair giving up on his food altogether “I don’t know what to say” Louis said miserably not looking at Adam.

 

"You don’t have to say anything” Adam shrugged his shoulders “I just wanted you to know that I’m ok with it”

 

“Why would you possibly be ok with that? Why are you being so cool about this?”

 

“Because you were right” Adam said “I did fall for you, in no time at all”

 

"Even when you know that I’m still in love with another person?”

 

“I can’t say that it thrills me but I understand it and I won’t question you on it. I enjoy spending time with you and I’d like to continue spending time with you for however long you’ll let me”

 

Louis couldn’t believe this. Adam really was the complete opposite of Harry. Where Harry was passionate, demanding, intense and complex. Adam was more the calm, cool and collective type, he went with the flow he was more low key than Harry and a much more level headed Alpha.

 

Louis liked it. Louis needed it to be that way. Because all the those things about Harry were things that Louis loved about him and if he was to ever move on it couldn’t be with someone who had similar traits it would never work out.

 

“You’re not doing this because of how I am are you?” Louis asked self consciously

 

Adam raised an eyebrow “I can’t pretend that your success isn’t something that attracts me to you Louis, I won’t apologize for finding that quality in you attractive. If you’re asking me if I’m dating you because you’re a famous pop star then the answer is yes. That’s part of it. But I’m, sticking around because despite your talent you’re the most interesting, neurotic, loveable good hearted person I have ever met. And I would like to get to know you more”

 

Louis smiled “I’d like that too”

 

Adam nodded “So it’s settled then” Louis nodded in agreement watching as Adam signaled their waiter over and ordered him another meal.

 

The whole time he sat there and worked through his second meal not letting it go cold this time, he did everything in his power to keep those green eyes out of his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

Liam focused on calming down on the elevator ride up to the offices he was meant to be meeting with his team in. He hated using his Alpha voice on Zayn but even more he hated fighting with Zayn. He always got a sick feeling in his stomach whenever they fought that would only get worse the longer they stayed upset with each other.

 

The elevator dinged and he stepped out preparing himself for whatever stress this meeting may bring him.

 

“Liam” a warm voice said and he looked up to see Paul headed his way.

 

“Paul” Liam said happy to see the large Beta “it’s been a while mate how’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve been alright lad” Paul said clapping him on the back “my cholesterol has lowered since I’ve had a bit of a break from babysitting you lot”

 

Liam rolled his eyes “don’t act like you haven’t missed us Paul” Liam said “we keep things interesting for you”

 

“You give me grey hair is what you give me”

 

“Nah that’s just old age” Liam joked ducking when Paul swiped at him

 

“Are you hear for the meeting as well?”

 

“I am” Paul said “were right in here” he said pointing at the door that opened into a big conference area.

 

Liam recognized Stephens smiling and nodding at him, he recognized a few others who were on their security team and some from management. There were also a few he didn’t recognize and when he was offered a seat by an Alpha around Paul’s age who introduced himself as Collins Liam figured he was the one running this meeting today.

 

“The others couldn’t come?” Collins inquired passing a bottle of water to Liam and gesturing for everyone to take their seats and settle down.

 

“Not exactly” Liam said as he felt a pang of guilt “I didn’t really tell them about it, I don’t want them to worry”

 

Collins looked him over and then nodded his head “I understand” he said “I have a pack of my own, we’ll go ahead and precede then shall we?”

 

Liam nodded “You said there was some trouble?”

 

“There is” Collins nodded curtly “things need to be discussed”

 

“Go on then”

 

“As I said on the phone, things have been a little shaky as far as the band goes. Missed concerts, walking out on interviews, lack of public appearances, zero progress on the new album, Zayn collapsing on stage, random brothers popping up, dealings with the biggest crime family in London, dead bodies” he threw his hands up in the air and raised his eyebrows “need I go on? One Direction’s image has been severely compromised.”

 

"Look" Liam said "I know that a lot has happened there’s been a lot of drama lately, but I hardly think that we have much to worry about. Our fans have always been supportive.”

 

Collins sighed and set Liam with a look that set his Alpha on edge. It wasn’t a threatening look but it was a look that said he was about to be treated like a kid and that was a punch to the gut for Liam.

 

“Mr. Payne” Collins said “I understand that you’re all very young and you’re entitled to your own lives. But the fact of the matter is that this” he pointed to himself and Liam “is a business, you’re an investment for our company and I need to protect that” he leaned in a little closer “some very serious incidents have occurred in your lives lately and your image has taken a blow for it. Ticket sales are lower than they’ve ever been, there’s more scrutiny and judgment on you lads than ever before, and the fans are relentless. You know how they are better than anyone Mr. Payne you can’t keep a single thing private and with this latest incident with the Tacchini’s? A lot of fans are outraged”

 

“That wasn’t our fault” Liam defended angrily “no one asked for that to happen, we didn’t even see that coming”

 

“And Zayn’s involvement with this Lincoln Berelli character?” he read the name from a piece of paper

 

“Zayn grew up with him” Liam said hotly “what are we not allowed to be involved with our friends now?”

 

“Just not the ones who fraternize with criminals”

 

“That was because-“

 

Collins held up a hand to stop Liam “I don’t need an explanation my boy what’s done is done” he sighed and removed his glasses rubbing at his eyes “I don’t mean to be a hard ass here, believe it or not I’m trying to help. Regardless of your plans to make the pack official your all still very young with the entire world watching and idolizing you” he put his glasses back on “you’re in a very difficult position Mr. Payne and for that I’m sorry, but these issues can’t be ignored any longer”

 

Liam sighed and looked down at the table feeling nothing like the Alpha he was “what do you suggest we do?”

 

Collins nodded at Liam’s corporation “We need to clean up the image, the band needs to get back to what your all so good at, making music, performing shoes, interacting with fans” Collins said “we need to prove to them that your priority is still making music”

 

Liam remembered Zayn’s words from earlier “that doesn’t sound so bad” Liam said “we all miss it anyways”

 

“Good” Collins commended “I’m glad to hear it, we’ll also have to tighten security” he looked around at the security men in the room “I’m not expecting a whole lot of retaliation from your fans but recent events have painted a sort of target on the band.

 

“What do you mean?” Liam said worriedly sitting up in his chair

 

“This is why I wanted you to come in” Collins said turning to Stephens who handed him a file “I understand you have a romantic relationship with Mr. Malik?”

 

Liam could feel the hair’s on the back of his neck rise “So what?”

 

Collins turned to him with a serious look and slid the file to him “how much of his past are you aware of Mr. Payne?”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn was sulking around the house, Harry had showed up in his room earlier with some toast and bacon not leaving until he finished it all and then afterwards disappeared. He hadn’t seen Mason, Niall or Rio at all today and Louis was MIA as well.

 

He was in a pissed off mood, to distracted to even attempt to paint and all he wanted to do was punch Liam in his pretty little face for ruining his day. He angrily flipped through the channels on the telly, finding nothing but shit TV and turning it off getting more and more annoyed every second Liam was gone.

 

He pulled frustrated at the red beanie on his head and absentmindedly stroked the little L tattoo on his shoulder. He was just about to head back upstairs to his room to see if he could sleep off his anger when he heard a noise coming from the garage.

 

Curiously he walked to the door leading to the garage and pressed his ear to the door. He heard more shuffling and muttering and by the scent he was catching he recognized the person to be Louis. Smiling slightly to himself he pulled the door open and stepped into the dark area only lighted by the sun streaming in through a few tiny windows.

 

“Lou” he called out, frowning when he didn’t see him

 

“Z?” Zayn followed Louis’ voice walking in between cars until he got to the far end of the garage and found Louis on the other side of Niall’s car leaned up against it with a blunt in his hand.

 

“Ah” Zayn said “thought I smelled something weird”

 

“Yupp” Louis said bringing the blunt to his mouth and taking a drag holding it in and then blowing it out through his nose.

 

“Any reason for your little friend there?” Zayn asked sitting down next to Louis

 

“Need a fucking break from reality” Louis answered “and Maryjane knows just the trick” he purred

 

“You gonna share?” Zayn asked him raising his eyebrows

 

“Liam will kill you” Louis said but he handed the blunt to Zayn anyways, who took a long drag from it before passing it back to Louis.

 

“Fuck Liam” Zayn said blowing the smoke out and letting the weed numb his senses

 

“Trouble in paradise?”

 

“Not really” Zayn answered taking the blunt from Louis who was passing it form him “acted like a proper arse this morning” he took a drag and then frowned “I thought you were supposed to be hanging out with Adam today”

 

“Was. Did” Louis shrugged “now I’m back”

 

“Clearly” Zayn commented laughing at the dirty look Luis threw him “So what exactly do you need a break from?” Zayn asked him talking around the blunt in his mouth.

 

“Harry” Louis answered bluntly, making Zayn look sideways at him

 

“What about em?”

 

“I’m in love with him” Louis stared straight ahead

 

“No shit” Zayn passed him the joint

 

“I’m in love with him while dating somebody else because I can’t be with the one I want and the one that I’m, with is oddly ok with that and to top it all off my heat is coming at the end of next month”

 

Zayn stared at him before speaking “Liam is hiding something from me, something bad”

 

Louis sighed and passed him the joint “smoke up mate” he said “got plenty more where that came from”

 

 

* * *

 

Rio groaned and rolled over onto his side shoving his head into Niall’s side as the sound of Mason’s phone ringing woke him up.

 

“Make it stop” Rio complained voice muffled, relaxing a little when Niall brought a hand up to rub his back and play with his curls.

 

Rio felt Mason get up and move to the bathroom shutting the door with his phone in hand talking lowly to whoever was on the other line.

 

“Time s’ it?” he grumbled to Niall who peeked an eye open to look at the clock

 

“It’s a little after one” Niall said wrapping an arm around Rio and bringing his head to lay on his chest “we slept in pretty late”

 

“We were up pretty late”

 

“Yeah” Niall said “wonder why”

 

“Because Mason decided to use my arse as target practice” Rio responded sassily

 

“Stop complaining pup” Mason said coming out of the bathroom and pulling Rio out of Niall’s grasp to snuggle him into his side “believe it or not I went easy on you”

 

“I beg to differ” Rio said

 

“I like to hear you beg” Mason said into his ear “sweetest sound to my ears”

 

Rio moaned “don’t say stuff like that” he shifted uncomfortable “I’m a teenage boy, were easily excitable”

 

"Who was on the phone?” Niall asked Mason scooting up behind Rio so they were sandwiching the boy in.

 

“Paul” Mason said stroking Niall’s arm “looks like the tour is going to pick back up again, have to meet him soon to discuss security details. That and the fact that I’ve been mixing business with pleasure” Mason grimaced “he didn’t seem too happy about that”

 

“Maybe he’ll wail on your bum and you’ll get what you have coming to ya” Rio said next to him looking up at him with a charming smile.

 

Mason flicked his nose as Niall laughed high fiving Rio “What is this two against one?” Mason said grumpily but with a smile on his face, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you _both_ got up to last night”

 

“I’ve paid my dues” Rio said looking to Niall who looked back at the both of them,

 

“I plead the fifth”

 

“I’m going to shower” Mason announced getting back out of the bed but not before kissing the other two occupants.

 

“If you’re getting naked then I’m coming too” Rio said with a ‘you better believe it’ look to his face, hopping out of bed and running after Mason.

 

“What about me?” Niall complained, Rio stopped and turned around “you can come and rub my bum like you promised, and then you can suck Mase off as I watch and maybe if you put on a good show I’ll let you put a few fingers up my arse” he gave Niall a wink and then ran into the bathroom cackling madly and leaving Niall frozen in place. 

 

After he got over the initial crudeness of the Omega, he looked down to see that his dick had taken extreme interest at that suggestion “ _fuck yes_ ” Niall said scrambling out of the bed and rushing to the bathroom slamming the door, needless to say it was one of the longest showers any of them have ever taken.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn couldn’t stop laughing.

 

He didn’t know why. Everything was just so funny. He sat on the couch with a bag of Cheetos in his hand laughing at the way Louis was imitating the old lady who had caught him and Adam making out in the movie theater,

 

“It was priceless bro” Louis said “thought she was gonna kneel over and die right then and there”

 

“What would you have done if she did?” Zayn asked him still laughing despite the morbid question

 

“I’d be flattered wouldn’t I?” Louis said stealing some Cheetos from Zayn “my skillful tongue is so good, that it’s lethal”

 

“Maybe you could write a song about it” Zayn suggested

 

“Maybe I could!” Louis declared “it’ll be our next hit!”

 

“I’m sure Adam would be pleased” Zayn said giggling at himself

 

“That he would” Louis wagged his finger in the air “he’s supportive like that, kind and handsome, he’s very chiv- he’s very chivaru” Louis frowned as he had trouble saying the word.

 

“Chivalrous?” Zayn supplied

 

“That’s it!” Louis said “No wonder it died no one can fucking pronounce it!”

 

Both Louis and Zayn cracked up at that, finding themselves way more amusing than they normally would.

 

“What are you two baboons up too?” Rio said walking into the room, hair wet in nothing but a pair of shorts.

 

“Baboons” Louis laughed to himself “That’s a funny word”

 

“Rio” Zayn cheered spreading his arms wide snorting at the way he said his name “what’s up mate?”

 

“Hey” Louis said to him “how was the slammer? Did you get any cool prison tats?”

 

“I heart mom” Zayn said “I bet he got it tattooed on his arse Lou”

 

Rio looked from Zayn to Louis “you guys are high” he stated, making both of the Omega’s laugh

 

“Maybe a teeny tiny wittle bit” Louis said

 

“And you didn’t invite me!” Rio said “how rude!” he huffed out throwing his hands in the air and sitting down next to Zayn who put his head in Rio’s lap.

 

“Don’t be sad James” Zayn said “have a Cheeto” he attempted to stuff the snack into Rio’s mouth who took it from his hand and stuck it in Zayn’s ear instead making him crack up again.

 

“Boy” Rio said looking down at Zayn “how much did you guys smoke? I haven’t seen Zayn laugh this much like _ever_ , he’s usually broody mc-brood-ster”

 

“I am not!” Zayn said

 

“You are” Louis laughed and pointed at him “you totally are Z”

 

“Whatever” Zayn said to blissed out to really give a fuck anyways.

 

Niall walked in next, hair wet as well covering it with a snap back “what’s up guys?”

 

“Niall!” Louis said “Niallllll, Niall Noodle, Niall is my noodle” Louis chortled at that thinking himself beyond clever.

 

Niall gave him a confused look turning to Zayn who had his head in Rio’s lap, eyes closed and singing the McDonald’s jingle.

 

Next he looked to Rio who was sitting there innocently for once “Are they-?”

 

“Yupp” Rio said

 

“Both?”

 

“Uh huh”

 

“Oh boy” Niall said “Liam’s gonna flip”

 

“I know” Rio said “I can’t wait”

 

As if on cue the front door opened revealing Liam at the same time Mason and Harry came down the stairs,

 

“Li” Harry said “your back”

 

“Yeah” Liam said tiredly “Do you know where Zayn is?”

 

“In here” they heard Niall call, Liam walked into the living room followed by Mason and Harry who walked further to the kitchen.

 

“Hey” Liam said smiling at everyone spotting his Omega in Rio’s lap

 

“Dun nun dun nun dun nun the Alpha is here dun nun dun nun nun nunnnnn” Louis whispered, Niall and Rio held back their laughter and Liam just gave Louis a strange look who smiled back at him.

 

“Z can I talk to you?” Liam asked the Omega who still hadn’t acknowledged him he wanted nothing more than to apologize to him and make things right between the two of them.

 

“That depends” Zayn said who grabbed Rio’s hand and put it to his hair smiling when he began to pet him “are you asking or demanding?”

 

Liam sighed “Zayn” he said “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that”

 

“Done what?” Zayn played dumb

 

“You know what”

 

“Do I?”

 

“We’re you being _bossy_ again Liam?” Louis tutted

 

“Yes he was” Zayn said with a nod of his head “he was being a big bossy pants” Zayn said “had his bossy boots on today he did” he broke into laughter at the end not being able to take himself seriously.

 

Liam frowned “Zayn can I please talk to you? Privately?”

 

“I don’t know” Zayn said “Rio is comfy, like a fluffy little cloud”

 

“It’s the curls” Louis said “they have magical powers”

 

Zayn gasped and opened his eyes burying a hand in Rio’s hair “Your right” he said in amazement “they are magical”

 

Liam scowled and looked over at Niall who was conveniently looking in the other direction, why was everyone acting so weird?

 

“No wonder he gets away with so much” Louis said “his curls are powerful, they hypnotize people”

 

“Could I have one?” Zayn asked “maybe just a lock?” he pawed Rio’s head, who swatted at his hands

 

“Forget it” he said “you aren’t getting near this mane of hair”

 

“No fair” Louis said “he isn’t using his power for good!”

 

“You’re being a little stingy Rio” Zayn agreed

 

“Harry?” Liam called looking back and forth between the two Omegas

 

“What?” Harry said walking over to them with a sandwich in his hand

 

Liam pointed “what’s wrong with them?”

 

Harry’s brow crinkled and he looked down at Louis, whose eyes were glassy. Leaning down he smelled the boy’s neck who opened his mouth trying to get a bite of the sandwich in Harry’s hand.

 

“Share Haz” Louis whined biting at the food but not getting any luck, Harry stood back up with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“Louis” he said “look at me”

 

Louis did so without thinking, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

 

“Jesus Christ” Harry said

 

“What?” Liam asked

 

Harry sighed “They’re high”

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“You’re fucking kidding me”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam laid in bed listening to the sound of the shower and Zayn’s angelic voice singing from within. After a while the shower shut off and a moment later Zayn came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and steam bellowing from the room.

 

“Feel better?” Liam asked

 

“I felt great before”

 

“You know what I mean” Liam said rolling his eyes, he had dragged Zayn off the couch when he found out he had been high and took him upstairs putting him in the shower and blasting him with cold water clothes still on.

 

Surprisingly that had sobered him up pretty fast, effectively killing his high. Once he complained enough Liam yanked him out of the shower removed his clothes and put him back in with a swat to his arse turning the water to warm.

 

“Yes I feel better” Zayn said laying down next to Liam and resting his hands on his stomach and looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Drugs Zayn really?” Liam said “didn’t you already learn your lesson about this?”

 

“A little weed isn’t going to put me in the hospital Liam” Zayn said eyes clothes, feeling immensely tired as a result of the drugs.

 

“You don’t know that” Liam said “messing around with that stuff is dangerous. I don’t care how harmless you and Louis think it is”

 

“Would you relax?” Zayn said “we did it one time, it was just for a bit of fun. You do remember what that word means don’t you?”

 

“Zayn” Liam said sternly

 

“ _Liam_ ”

 

Liam inhaled and exhaled twice before continuing “I don’t want to fight with you right now”

 

“No” Zayn said stilling looking at the ceiling “you just want to order me about and act like a dick head”

 

Liam growled and his eyes flashed “I get that your angry about what happened this morning and I know what I did was wrong and that’s the only reason you’re not getting your arse kicked right now. But don’t push it Zayn, I already apologized for what I did and I meant it”

 

Zayn stayed stubbornly silent.

 

“Come on Zayn, what else do you want from me?”

 

Zayn sighed and finally looked at Liam sitting up to face him “How can you expect me to be honest with you all the time when you’re not being honest with me as well? How is that fair Liam?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

“That’s bullshit” Zayn said “your lying Liam”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Then why couldn’t I go to the meeting today?”

 

“Because I said so!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Liam pounced on Zayn pushing the smaller boy back and covering his body with his own, grabbing a hold of his hair he forced his head to the side exposing his neck and sinking his teeth deep into Zayn’s flesh.

 

“Ah!” Zayn cried out, bucking against Liam who only bit down deeper demanding submission.

 

Zayn was too angry to give Liam what he wanted though so he kept struggling, only prolonging the process because really in the end this was only going to go one way.

 

Liam growled low in his throat sending vibrations throughout Zayn’s body, and despite himself Zayn’s body acted accordingly, going lax and offering up more of his neck.

 

He probably pushed too far with this but he wasn’t sorry, Liam crossed a line today as well and Zayn wanted answers.

 

Zayn whimpered when Liam’s hold on him began to hurt, extracting his teeth from Zayn’s neck Liam held him still until he could lick the wound, closing it until a red mark was all that was left.

 

Liam looked at Zayn with sad eyes “I’m sorry” he said “for this morning, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and I didn’t mean to hide things from you”

 

Zayn gritted his teeth.

 

Damn Liam for pulling that face on him, there was nobody in this world who could resist Liam when he had that look on his face. He looked like sixteen year old Liam all over again and Zayn felt himself giving in, threading his fingers through Liam’s he brought them closer together.

 

“I wish you would just tell me what’s going on”

 

“It’s nothing” Liam said “Management is just worried about the band is all, we’ve missed a lot of shows and were a big investment for them. They’re worried we might be losing respect from the fans, they want us to get back to work as soon as possible” it wasn’t a lie Liam thought, it also wasn’t exactly the truth.

 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me that?” Zayn sighed exasperated

 

“I just didn’t want you to have to deal with anymore crap Z, you know how those meeting go. They make you feel like the world is coming to an end, I can practically feel my blood pressure rising I didn’t want you to feel like you had to deal with another crisis” Liam told him “I didn’t want you to be pressured into anything”

 

“Li, I know you feel like you have to protect me and everyone else all the time but you don’t. You should have just told me, I can handle it”

 

“I know” Liam whispered “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have used my voice on you”

 

Zayn smiled “I’m sorry for mouthing off” and paused “not sorry about the weed though”

 

Liam snorted “well if it happens again I’ll make you sorry”

 

“Don’t be such a straight edge Liam” Zayn teased, finding himself covered by Liam’s body as he flipped them completely so that Zayn was trapped beneath him kissing him passionately.

 

Liam wanted the conversation to end. Zayn seemed to have accepted his answer and apology as gracefully as possible and he didn’t want the boy digging any further into it. Liam’s mind wandered back to the contents in the file, he would do everything in his power to keep the information that file held from Zayn.

 

Even if he had to lie.

 

Still kissing Zayn Liam reached down and pulled the towel from his waist,

 

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked huskily

 

“Showing you just how _not_ straight edged I can be. Flip over, bum in the air”

 

_Even if he had to lie._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Liam waited in the crowded coffee shop drumming his fingers anxiously against the table watching the hustle and bustle around him, the atmosphere doing nothing to calm his nerves. He sat with his back against the wall so he could observe his surroundings fully. His eyes scanned the comings and goings of different people until the person of his interest entered the shop. He watched as she made her way towards him with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Liam!” she said warmly once she reached him, Liam himself stood up and accepted the hug she offered

 

“Mrs. Malik” he greeted with a smile of his own “thank you for coming”

 

“Of course my dear boy” she said in a thick accent just like Zayn’s “anything for you Liam, you know that. I’m just surprised to see you in Bradford” Liam pulled a chair out for her to sit down in before sitting back down across from her.

 

“What brought you here? And without my son?” She joked

 

“I came to see you actually” Liam admitted searching her face for a reaction

 

Trisha frowned “Is everything ok?” she asked with a hint of worry in her voice “is Zayn alright?” her brows crinkled in panic and she sat up a little more in her chair.

 

“Zayn is fine” Liam assured her, watching as she let out a relived breath

 

“Then I’m confused” she said “not that I’m not pleased to see you my boy but what is this about?’

 

Liam took a deep breath “I have a few questions I need to ask you”

 

She frowned again “Alright”

 

Liam cleared his throat “was um- was Zayn born in Bradford?”

 

“Why yes of course” Trisha said “all my children were born in Bradford”

 

“And your pack?” Liam asked “your apart of the Bradford pack?”

 

Her frown deepened “of course” she said “what’s this about Liam?”

 

Liam looked down at the table with shaking hands he brought the file he was keeping next to him and placed it on the table. Not looking Trisha in the eye he slid it forward, without saying a word he nodded his head towards it signifying her to open it.

 

Trisha grabbed the file with a bewildered look on her face looking at Liam questioningly before opening it. Liam watched her eyes scan the file, watched as her facial expression turned from confused to horror, watched as her eyes hardened and her body went rigid. Placing the file down and putting a hand over it, she looked at Liam. Gone was the soft and kind women Liam had always known her to be, gone was the mother of the man he loved and in her place was a woman threatened.

 

Her voice came out tight and clipped “does Zayn-“

 

“He doesn’t know” Liam shook his head

 

She took a deep breath “I assume I don’t need to tell you how important it is that he never find out about this Liam”

 

Liam nodded his head slowly “I know” he whispered

 

“Who else knows?” Trisha snapped looking around her “who gave you this file?”

 

“Our management team” Liam responded “I only found out a couple days ago, I’m not sure how they got the information but they’re doing their best to keep it under wraps”

 

Trisha shook her head “If people find out about this-“she broke off to take a deep breath “if they do” she shook her head “it could ruin Zayn, it could ruin all of you”

 

“So it’s true then?” Liam asked looking at her “what’s in that file its true?”

 

Trisha looked back at Zayn and a flash of the mother he was used to seeing crossed her face as her features softened “Were you hoping I would tell you otherwise?”

 

Liam looked away “Kind of” he said

 

“That’s why you asked about our pack” she spoke “about where Zayn was born”

 

Liam nodded “I needed to know”

 

“For your sake or my son’s?” she growled at him surprising Liam

 

“I’m in love with your son Mrs. Malik” Liam said firmly “and that file” he threw it a disgusted look “links him to a pack of wolves that is responsible for thousands and thousands of innocent deaths all across Europe.”

 

“My son has nothing to do with that”

 

“But you do!”

 

Trisha looked away when Liam raised his voice, she took a moment before turning back to him her voice shaky but strong,

 

“What you need to understand Liam” she began “is that we don’t get to choose the life we’re born in. Zayn didn’t have the choice much like Yaser did not” she pursed her lips “yes it is true we once belonged to the Mors, Yaser was born into it, but don’t think for a second that we are held accountable for their crimes”

 

“I don’t know a lot” Liam said “but I know the Mors functioned by a code, every male- “

 

“Yaser did what he had to do to survive” Trisha defended her husband “there wasn’t a choice Liam, he was no killer I don’t expect you to understand but I ask you not to judge him too harshly for wanting to live”

 

Liam nodded his head “what happened?” the question was vague but she seemed to understand what he was asking.

 

"Yaser was born into the pack as was his father, I met him when I was sixteen after my own pack had been taken over by the Mors. He was different from the others” she smiled recalling the memory “he was kind and passionate where other were cruel and merciless. He was the light in what was a very dark time in my life Liam”

 

She chewed nervously on a nail before continuing "when I got pregnant with Doniya we knew we had to get out"

 

“No one gets out” Liam said

 

She nodded her head “your right” she answered “and we were no different. Doniya was born in the pack” her eyes filled with shame “we promised ourselves we would bring no more children into this world, not when we couldn’t provide them with the life they deserved.” Her shoulders shook slightly “but then I got pregnant with Zayn”

 

Liam held his breath.

 

“He was born January 12th 1993” she paused “the Mors were disbanded in 1994”

 

“So that means-“

 

Trisha nodded her head “Zayn spent a year with the pack”

 

Liam closed his eyes and brought his head to his hands “oh my god” looking back up at her he wondered something “the Mors, they bare a mark” he said “every member is marked at birth but I’ve never seen Zayn with one”

 

Trisha smiled a sad smile “we removed it” she said “his and Doniya’s as well as our own”

 

“How?” Liam breathed

 

“We cut them off” she shrugged “I wouldn’t have my children marked for the rest of their lives Liam, I know it seems barbaric but I just couldn’t have that following them around”

 

“And Zayn? He remembers nothing”

 

“He was only a year old when we left, the mark was removed when he was three. We told him it happened from a dog bite he never remembered it so he never questioned it.”

 

“Where is the scar?”

 

Trisha eyed him “On his hip” she said “you might have noticed that a tattoo is covering it now, a-“

 

“Heart” Liam answered for her “a black heart”

 

She nodded “He always hated that scar”

 

“I don’t understand” Liam said “The Mors were still around when I was thirteen, I remember my father and Mother watching the news. There were always stories about them”

 

“Up until the year Zayn was born the Mors were unstoppable. No one opposed them no one could beat them. They were taking land faster than any wolf pack has before, they disregarded every law, every custom of our species, they held no honor, no remorse, and they killed plenty. Our leader went by the name of Jeremy Knox he was a ruthless harsh man Liam” she looked him in the eye “he was greedy for more land and he slaughtered anyone who dare defy him.” She took a breath

 

“But power like that doesn’t last for long, someone came along. Another Alpha who decided he wasn’t going to allow his pack fall victim to the Mors. An Alpha who fought back and won”

 

“Who?” Liam was on the edge of his seat

 

“Des Styles”

 

Liam’s eyes widened in realization “You mean Harry’s father?”

 

She nodded “Jeremey was killed February 1st 1994, at the hands of Des”

 

“That’s Harry’s birthday” Liam said in utter shock “That was the day he was born”

 

“There’s nothing like bringing a child into this world that makes you want to make it the safest place. I imagine Des found the strength to fight back when his first son was born”

 

“Harry never told me any of this, he never talks about his father”

 

“Harry’s father is dead Liam”

 

Liam felt his mouth drop open “What- but I never- he didn’t- how?”

 

She shook her head “That’s his story to tell”

 

This entire conversation was beginning to be too much for Liam. He was hoping that when he met up with Trisha that somehow she would tell him this wasn’t true. That this was all a terrible mistake and someone was just trying to mess with them, milk some money out of the band as black mail. Instead he got the exact opposite.

 

He got the truth.

 

“When Jeremy was killed, the Mors lost leadership. Chaos broke out among the pack, the hierarchy was undermined. We were seriously weakened. Yaser and I saw that as our opportunity we took our children and we ran. We ran and we never looked back” she looked out the window “a lot of us did. The pack lost support but they managed to keep the war ragging on for years. We settled down in Bradford, we formed a family we became normal” she looked back at Liam “it’s been a long time since our past has come back to haunt us, we made sure that every tie we had to the Mors was erased. Where that came from” she nodded down at the file “whoever found that information, they had to have dug deep”

 

Liam rubbed at his eyes and sat back in his chair feeling the energy drain from him “If anyone finds out about this” Liam shook his head “Zayn could be in danger, there was a kid I used to go to school with” he said “his family was suspected to have been linked with the Mors, they burned his house down” Liam’s voice shook “his sister was killed” he could feel his throat constrict and tighten “she was just a kid”

 

“There’s a lot of anger towards the Mors Liam, a lot of wolves lost more than land to their crimes. There’s not much forgiveness, and people need someone to blame. Even if those to blame weren’t at fault, it doesn’t matter if Zayn was an innocent baby at the time they’ll attack him simply because they need someone to blame. Need a way to heal their pain”

 

Liam felt a lick of anger course through him “This is bullshit, for Zayn to be linked to something so horrific. He’s done nothing wrong he doesn’t even know about any of this! Yet if people found out” he growled “we would lose all our fans, we would lose our careers, you guys would be in danger” his voice cracked “and Zayn he would never be the same. He would think this is all his fault this would destroy him!”

 

Trisha leaned forward in her seat taking Liam’s hands into her own there was so much emotion in her eyes when she looked at Liam that it was hard for him to keep eye contact with her when she spoke “If you love my son Liam, you will make sure he never finds out about this. We risked our lives so that Zayn never had to know where he came from so that our past wouldn’t destroy any chance he had at happiness” she smiled then a bright and living smile “and look where he is now. Looks at what he’s done, look at what he’s got. Please Liam” she begged tears coming to her eyes “don’t let his life be taken from him”

 

Liam knew what she was asking. She was asking him to lie to Zayn. She was asking him to do whatever he needed to protect the boy he loved. To do whatever it took to keep this information from hurting a person they both cherished.

 

He felt his claws extend and the muscles in his face contort eyes pooling into a liquid silver, when he spoke his voice came out coarse and deep,

 

“I will do everything in my power to protect him. Whatever I have to do, will be done”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn marched down the stairs with a broody look on his face and purpose in his steps without looking anywhere but forward he grabbed a pair of keys of the hook in the entry way and opened the door. No sooner was it open though that it was slammed shut.

 

Snarling Zayn turned on Harry who raised an eyebrow, “Try and growl at me like that again” he challenged “see what happens”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes “he was supposed to be home three hours ago Harry” Zayn said “he’s not answering his phone and he hasn’t texted me since he left. He was just supposed to be going to a meeting! It should be over by now you _know_ that”

 

“I don’t know that actually” Harry said “but what I do know is that you’re not going anywhere” he plucked the keys from Zayn’s hands and placed them in his pocket, turning around and walking away from him.

 

“You know” Zayn said smartly “I really wish you hadn’t fucked things up with Louis so you could go back to bossing him around” the second the words were out of his mouth Zayn regretted them. He isn’t sure why he said them, he was just so on edge with everything that has been going on. He knows that him and Liam resolved things but he just had this inkling that something wasn’t right still. He could feel it through their bond.

 

Something was off.

 

Zayn watched as Harry froze where he was, back tightening up standing still as a statue. Slowly he turned around to face Zayn an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Fuck Haz” Zayn said taking a step towards him “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean that” he approached the other Alpha and wrapped his arms around his middle holding on tight “I’m such a fucking prat” he berated himself “please don’t listen to me”

 

Zayn felt Harry’s arms wrap around him as he snuggled his face in Zayn’s hair “I really wish I hadn’t fucked things up either Z” was all he said, Zayn hugged him harder offering comfort.

 

Harry plopped a kiss down on the Omega’s head and then pulled back “go find Lou” he threw his head in the direction of the stairs “he always makes you feel better”

 

Zayn nodded his head and gave Harry one last look of contrition before scampering off towards Louis’ room. When he reached it he knocked once and then let himself in, he spotted his friend on the bed knees pulled up with a notebook propped against them and a look of concentration on his face not even bothering to look up when Zayn entered.

 

“Louuuu” Zayn said flopping onto the boy’s bed “you’re meant to distract me”

 

“Well right now you’re distracting me” Louis retorted “scram”

 

Zayn frowned "What are you working on?” he asked leaning over to get a peak

 

Louis tilted the notebook out of his view “just a few lyrics for a song, it’s not ready yet”

 

“I want to see mate” Zayn said grabbing for the notebook

 

Louis slapped his hands away “I said it isn’t ready yet!”

 

Zayn sat back with a huff “bloody git”

 

Louis opened his mouth to retort but just then his door opened again and a flash of blonde curls is all they saw before Rio was bounding up to the bed and crawling on top of them.

 

“Hi!” he said “how come I wasn’t invited to the Omega meet and greet?”

 

“None of you were invited!” Louis rolled his eyes

 

“What’s up with him?” Rio asked looking up at Zayn, who smiled

 

“He’s writing a love sonnet right now and were ‘distracting him’”

 

“Ohhhhh” Rio said turning back to Louis

 

“Let’s hear it then you sappy fool”

 

Louis glared at the pair “fuck off the both of ya” he pushed Rio off him rolling him over onto Zayn and slapping his butt playfully.

 

“Ouch!” he said hiding on the other side of Zayn and scowling at Louis “watch it would ya! Mason did a number on me bum”

 

“Please” Louis said “he went easy on you”

 

“How would you know?” Rio humped

 

Louis gave him a look that said he was practically a veteran on this subject “until Mason takes a wooden spoon to your bum then you’re still in the minor leagues kid”

 

Rio’s jaw dropped open “My brother did that!?” he said unbelieving

 

Louis nodded his head “sure did” he was matter of fact “right after I got piss drunk and took the tour bus for a little joyride”

 

Zayn busted out laughing “I remember that! Harry was so mad, Lou gets scared whenever Liam makes chili”

 

Rio gave Louis a questioningly look “I just can’t be in the same room as that spoon and not feel it in my bum” he cringed making both boys laugh.

 

“Thankfully with Liam’s affliction to spoons I never have to worry about that”

 

“Uh uh” Rio said shaking his head “if Mason even try’s I’ll claw his pretty face off”

 

They were too busy laughing to hear the door open, their attention was alerted by the sound of Liam clearing his throat

 

Zayn’s head snapped to the door “Li!” he said running to the Alpha and attaching himself to him like a sea monkey wrapping his legs around his waist.

 

Liam’s laugh was a bit muffled due to Zayn’s suffocating hold “miss me?”

 

“No not at all” Zayn answered flipping Louis the bird when he heard him mumble _clingy._

 

Zayn finally let go and stepped away from Liam pinning him with a withering glare “where were you?”

 

Liam pulled Zayn into his chest so he didn’t have to directly lie to the boy’s face “I was at a meeting love, it ran way later than I thought I’m sorry”

 

“You could have called” Zayn said not liking that unsettled feeling gnawing at his stomach

 

“Sorry” Liam said again kissing his head “but guess what tonight is?”

 

“The second installment of the documentary on Amazonian snakes” Rio answered from his place on the bed, everyone turned to stare at the boy,

 

Rio blinked “What? I like snakes”

 

“No” Liam deadpanned “it’s the full moon”

 

A smile spread its way across Zayn’s face “You mean?” he left the question open

 

Liam nodded “tonight we run”

 

 

* * *

 

“Where _are_ we?” a barefoot Louis asked as he and the other boys trampled through the dewy grass.

 

“Just outside of London” Liam said from the head of the group “Paul told me about this place, its unclaimed territory so we should be ok”

 

The group stopped when they got to the edge of the woods Liam turned to looked at them “ok” he started “There should be a lake or river of some sort about twenty miles in, when we shift we’ll have a better sense for it. Let’s try to stay together no running off” he eyed Rio who gave him an offended look in return.

 

“What about other wolves?” Zayn asked eyeing the woods in anticipation, he could feel the pull of the moon, eager to shift.

“I can’t smell any others now” Liam said “but that’s why I want us to stick together, it shouldn’t be a problem but just in case”

 

Everyone nodded each one of them bouncing on their feet feeling anxious looking to Liam to give them the go ahead, a hesitant frown found its way onto the handsome alpha’s face “this is it guys” he said “if you have any reservations about doing this now would be the time to say so”

 

“You mean do we want to really chain ourselves to you so that you can boss us all around and possibly fuck up our lives?” Rio asked brightly.

 

Liam blinked.

 

“Right”

 

Zayn smacked the back of Rio’s head and gave him a look “Ow! What?” he said looking at everyone “you were all thinking it!” he turned to Liam “I think you’ve got everyone’s vote mate, now let’s get on with this I’m ready for my first run” he rubbed his hands together excitedly

 

Niall turned startled eyes on the boy as did Harry “Your first run!?” Niall grabbed Rio’s shoulders so he was facing him “you’ve never been on a run before!?”

 

Rio frowned “No” he answered slowly as if Niall’s reaction was over the top, which in his opinion it sort of was.

 

“Wait are you serious?” Louis added on to the disbelief “how is that possible?”

 

“It’s not a big deal!” Rio said suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the attention, he didn’t like it when people felt bad for him “mom never let me go when I was younger and when I was living with my dad well-I didn’t really stick around for very long” he chuckled.

 

Harry walked over to his brother and brought him in close hugging the boy to his chest “it _is_ a big deal Jamie, it’s a rite of passage I should have taken you and I’m sorry that I never got the chance”

 

Rio would normally have made another joke at that but he got the feeling that this wasn’t the time nor place for his humor to rear its head, not judging by the somber looks on everyone’s faces

 

“You’re here now” Rio said smiling up at Harry “better late than never, let’s do this”

 

Harry grinned then looked to Liam who gave a single nod of his head and began to undress, the rest following suit. No one felt embarrassed or ashamed at being naked, in this situation it only felt natural and easy to them all.

 

Once they were undressed everyone looked to Liam again waiting for him to shift first out of respect. Not wasting any more time he closed his eyes and let his body go lax just like he had been taught to do so many years ago. Letting the moon bask over him Liam felt the familiar twinge of muscles signifying that the change was coming, bones cracking and skin shifting Liam waited until two arms and two legs turned into four legs with paws and a tail.

 

It wasn’t his smoothest shift giving that he hadn’t been in wolf form sense Zayn’s heat, but even the slight ache in his body felt good. To be in this form was more rewarding than Liam had thought. Once he was fully changed he opened his eyes everything was much clearer he could see and hear from farther away he could smell better all his senses were heightened.

 

Oh yes. This was rewarding.

 

He saw the other’s smiling down at him and he sat back on his haunches giving off a sharp yip letting them know it was their turn to change. He watched as Zayn smiled at him once before he closed his eyes and let the shift overtake him as well.

 

Mason was the first to change, quicker than Liam had ever seen. He supposed that came with the military training the other man had. Still Liam was pretty impressed with his size, sure Mason was pretty big as a man but as a wolf he was massive. Broad shoulders and big paws with an auburn coat of fur covering his body and crystal blue eyes that were just as calm and unwavering as they always were.

 

Next was Harry his wolf was strong and lean just like he was in human form with a size that came with being an Alpha. He was nowhere near as large as Mason more the size of Liam himself but without the extra muscle Liam carried around. His coat was a dark silky brown and his green eyes stood out against it shining bright he looked to Liam and he got the sense that his fellow Alpha was grinning at him.

 

Niall was the next to shift fully, Liam couldn’t remember the last time he saw Niall shift but he forgot how adorable his wolf was. With a light brown coat of fur with black running through it he was pretty consistent until you reached his paw which were all white. All four of them. Completely white, it looked like the wolf was wearing socks and Liam had to fight the urge to tackle the Beta to the ground and lick him all over.

 

Niall immediately slinked off to Mason staring at the Alpha in disbelief and shaking his head, none of them could talk but Liam knew what was going through his head. His boyfriend was huge. This must be the first time Niall had seen Mason’s other form, the shock didn’t last long though because in the next moment Niall was growling and playfully tackling the larger wolf.

 

Liam felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest at the sight of it. His attention was brought to Louis who had just changed his sandy color fur sticking out amongst the dark of the night. Liam was shocked to see the black patch of fur around Lou’s left eye. He knew for a fact that it hadn’t been there before and by the sound of Harry’s whine he had just noticed it too. Liam stared at the Omega, it wasn’t exactly unusual for a wolves coat to change especially with age but it wasn’t normally this drastic. Liam had to admit that the black patch of fur definitely gave Louis’ an edge almost a dangerous look about him. Especially when his blue green eyes glowed against it. Liam loved it, the anomaly fit Louis’ personality perfectly.

 

Harry licked at Louis’ face whining and surprisingly Louis didn’t push him away, instead he rubbed his head against the bigger wolf and playfully snapped at his tail.

 

At last was Zayn what Liam had really been waiting for. And boy was the wait worth it, there was no wolf alive that was more beautiful than Zayn. His coat was a shade darker than his hair he almost blended in with the night, but it wasn’t Zayn’s fur that made him beautiful or even his amber eyes that glowed against the night. It was the way he carried himself, if Zayn was broody and mysterious as a human than he was a complete enigma as a wolf. He was breath taking and Liam felt every inch of him spark with desire.

 

This wolf was his. And his alone.

 

 _Mine Mine Mine_ chanted over and over again in his head until he felt his beast clawing at the insides of him mind, demanding that he claim the smaller black wolf. Liam was even more put off when he realized Zayn’s attention wasn’t on him like it should be, he was so distracted by Zayn that he didn’t notice what had Zayn himself distracted.

 

Snorting he looked to the left of Zayn where everyone’s attention seemed to be focused, when he saw what it was he stopped short. Rio had changed, and he was _nothing_ like Liam had imagined. Rio’s fur was completely white. From tip to bottom he was covered entirely in snowy white fur, there wasn’t a hint of any other shades, just white. White and green eyes that were a shade brighter than his brothers.

 

An all-white wolf was extremely rare, it usually signified characteristics of wisdom and intelligence. Liam never thought any wolf could look as majestic as Zayn but Rio was a close second but where Zayn looked hard and treacherous Rio looked innocent and pure. It was the complete opposite of the boy’s personality but yet it was just like him. Rio was always sneaking around always up to something, his coat literally made the phrase ‘a wolf in sheep’s clothing’ the perfect description for him. Any other wolf would look at Rio and think he was no threat at all, only to have their jugular removed from the tiny Omega. 

 

Harry was the first to react walking up the Omega and licking his face once and then yipping at him, Rio who was unperturbed by everyone’s reactions crouched down and wiggled his butt slightly before he launched himself at his brother taking him down and biting at his ear.

 

Harry and Rio fought around on the ground until Niall whined clearly wanting his turn with the white wolf, Rio’s ears perked up at the sound he quickly abandoned Harry to jump on Niall biting at his butt. Mason approached the two and they both looked up at him from their spot on the ground, Rio gave him a look before growling at him threateningly challenging him. Liam could tell Rio wasn’t being serious Mason could as well because he simply pinned the younger wolf to the ground and started to lick his face.

 

Liam took his eyes off the scene when he noticed Zayn moving. He watched as his lover slowly stalked towards him eyes boring into Liam’s as he circled the Alpha. If anyone else had done it, it would have been disrespectful but since it was Zayn Liam saw it as flirting, his future mate sizing him up. Once Zayn came to stand in front of Liam again, Liam gave him no warning before he was tackling the dark wolf. Zayn yelped in surprise and Liam used the momentum of his body to land on top panting heavily and nosing at Zayn’s throat.

 

Zayn looked at the big wolf above him. It had been so long since he’d seen Liam in his wolf form. The last time he’s seen Liam’s wolf they were just kids. Now Liam was much bigger and striking. His silver coat matched his piercing silver eyes, a trait only Alpha’s carried and looking at him now Zayn couldn’t be any more proud to call this man his Alpha. He was so unbelievably worthy to lead them and Zayn was incredibly lucky to have Liam all to himself. Suddenly he felt the need to show Liam just how much he loved him so he did the only thing he could think of and exposed his neck to the wolf.

 

Exposing your neck in wolf form meant so much more than it did while human. When you were human it was meant as a sign of respect, it was usually used to ease tension and submit to another’s will. While all that still applied in wolf form the meaning was intensified. As a wolf it made you way more vulnerable, it was a sign of complete submission it meant you were literally putting your life into another’s hands.

 

When Liam saw Zayn bear his neck, he lost it. The Alpha in him took over and he snarled loudly biting into his Omega’s neck piercing the flesh. Liam saw stars as he did so and a burst of energy rock through his entire body and he understood it as the bond forming between them as Liam claimed Zayn not as his mate but as a member in his pack. Since the two already had a bond to begin with Liam was used to having Zayn as a shadow in his mind, however now it was stronger he could feel the tug of the bond linking him and Zayn and he could only imagine what it would be like when they actually mated.

 

When he felt like he was in control enough he removed his teeth from Zayn’s neck, and looked down at the Omega who wasn’t meeting his eye. Liam knew that Zayn’s instincts were screaming at him to advert eye contact so he licked at him until he finally was able to meet his gaze. When he did Liam tried to convey with a look how he felt. How honored he was to have Zayn and how much he loved him, how this moment was so special to him, he knew the Omega understood when he lifted his body off the ground a bit to nuzzle underneath Liam’s chin.

 

They stayed like that for a moment nuzzling and nipping at each other until Liam’s thirst for the boy was held at bay. Then he turned round to the others who were all watching the exchange ceasing their antics and sitting calmly.

 

Waiting.

 

Mason moved first. His bulky frame moving towards Liam until he was in front of him, sitting back he moved his head to the side and left his neck opened and exposed for Liam. At first Liam was a bit overwhelmed by the gesture. Mason was an Alpha himself, he was older and he was wise beyond his years and he was more than capable of leading this pack. To see him submit to Liam like this when he was the stronger wolf was a sign to Liam that the man had complete and utter faith in him, and that was something that both scared him and made his heart soar.

 

Following the same actions he did with Zayn Liam bit into Mason feeling the bond snap into place, another shadow entering his mind, he felt Mason just as he felt Zayn. He even felt Zayn and Mason connecting and he was amazed at how this all worked. He was too young to remember being initiated into his old pack and even if he did remember he didn’t think that experience would be like this.

 

When he pulled back from Mason he looked at the wolf lowering his head slightly to signify respect to the older man, Mason took the gesture as gracefully and calmly as he did everything else in his life. Mason backed up so that Harry could step forward and Liam felt a sure of love flow through him, this was Harry. The Alpha that he grew up with since the age of sixteen, the boy who had been through every trial with him who helped him look after Niall, Zayn and Louis. The boy who always had his back who he could count on for anything. Stepping forward he bit into Harry’s offered neck harder than he did the others until the wolf’s legs gave out. To anyone watching it would have seemed aggressive, but Harry knew what it was.

 

Liam was naming him his second.

 

Once he was released Harry stood again and both he and Liam leaned in to intertwine their necks in a loving nature. Once that was done Harry stepped back and Rio came swaggering up to him with his usual air of confidence. He sat down in front of Liam but instead of offering up his neck he looked the Alpha up and down and then stuck his nose up in the air. If Liam were human right now he would have rolled his eyes at the joke, Mason growled behind him and Rio straightened up getting serious, he gave Liam a look that said _only joking mate_ and bared his neck. Liam bit him bringing the boy down to his side just to show him whose boss, when he pulled back a red spot bled out against Rio’s fur. Liam licked the spot until it was gone not liking the blood spotting the boy’s fur even when he knew he hadn’t hurt the kid.

 

When it was done Rio got up to join Mason and Louis approached him, the second third in his care. He had so much love for the sassy boy who always seemed to make him laugh, who could be harsh and unforgiving one moment only to be caring and sympathetic in the next. This pack would be lost without Louis.

 

Louis licked at Liam’s nose once before sitting back and waiting for Liam to bite him. Once he did Liam felt the bond form and yet again another presence filled his mind, Liam touched noses with Louis before he too set off to join the others.

 

Last but not least was Niall who with white covered paws padded up to Liam with a look about him that said _best for last._ Liam couldn’t resist himself, he moved forward and playfully tugged on the only Beta of the group’s ear, earning an annoyed growl from Niall. From behind him Liam heard an encouraging yelp from Rio and at the sound of it, Niall sat back and bared his neck. Liam went in for the final bite and instantly his mind flooded with an array of crazy colors and swirling emotions. He whined as he became disoriented, removing his jaw from Niall’s neck he stepped back and lowered himself to the ground closing his eyes and trying to focus.

 

 

As he felt the pack bond forming between them all he became breathless as it overwhelmed him, each bond fighting for a space in his mind. One moment he was a feeling a pull towards Louis and the next Harry, he could sense exactly where Rio was standing and he could feel what Mason was feeling. As the bond jerked him around all Liam could do was wait, and wait and wait.

 

Once it settled it was like the calm after a storm, what was once raging a war in his mind now felt calm and peaceful, what was once too much and overbearing in his mind now felt right and comfortable. Liam knew in that moment that he would never feel lonely again, not with these boys in his minds. This was what it felt like to be pack.

 

This was pack.

 

This was his pack.

 

When he opened his eyes he was met with Amber orbs staring back at him worriedly, Zayn sat crouching down in front of Liam chin resting on the ground waiting for him to get a handle on things. Liam stared at Zayn and he couldn’t stop the overpowering emotions that flooded through his body, could tell that the entire pack was fueling him with energy.

 

He also couldn’t control what happened next, standing up Liam threw his head back and howled. A sharp piercing sound that cut through the night and sang to the moon, leaping over Zayn he ran for the woods and the other eagerly followed him.

 

Liam ran with his pack by his side feeling the most alive and free than he had in a long time. The rush was similar to the one he got when he was on stage except this was more primal and raw it was more _real,_ he could become addicted to it _._

Harry and Rio pulled ahead of the group their lanky forms made for running, when Rio started to pull ahead of Harry in victory Harry desperately leaped for his little brother, throwing him of track and sending them both tumbling through the forest. Rio growled and made to attack Harry but thankfully Niall came to the rescue nipping at Rio and goading him into running again. Harry looked as close to laughing as he could in wolf form clearing happy with himself for pissing Rio off, that is until Louis came prancing up to him swishing his tail in his face and then running off daring Harry to chase him.

 

Which he did of course.

 

Mason followed closely to Rio and Niall, only getting involved when Niall started using the Alpha as a shield from the unruly Omega. Zayn stayed as close to Liam as he could, running by his side and occasionally nipping and biting at him.

 

They ran, played, and plunged through the forest basking in the moonlight and reveling in the new bond they had formed. They gave over to their other sides letting this moment erase every worry from their mind, Liam could cry it was so perfect.

 

And when they reached the clearing and the moon reflected off the river they didn’t stop. They continued to growl, huff and puff, whine, bite, snarl, and wrestle with each other getting as much contact in as they could.

 

They never tired.

 

They had not a care in the world. Louis and Harry acted as if they hadn’t been at a standstill for the past couple of weeks, Mason fit in perfectly regardless of only being with the group a couple of months, Zayn played like a little child letting his bad boy image go, nothing could touch them now nothing could make this moment any less precious.

 

That’s why it took Liam a moment to figure out that Niall’s whine of distress was one filled with real sorrow. He snapped his head to the other wolf and watched as Niall looked around and pawed at the ground.

 

Rio was gone.

 

Mason sniffed the air and perked his ears up trying to sense the white wolf. Liam sent his feelers out as well, he could tell Rio was close by but he had disappeared and it was setting Niall off as unease filtered through the pack.

 

Suddenly Liam saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye and Rio leaping from behind a boulder sat at the Rivers edge tackling Niall to the ground biting his tummy. Niall growled angrily at the wolf a weird sound coming from the usually happy Beta, Mason acted quickly grabbing a hold of Rio’s neck and biting down harshly growling into Rio’s fur until the boy was forced to change back to his human form. Mason turned as well followed closely by Niall.

 

“That was not fucking funny!” Niall scolded the naked boy

 

“Oh come on!” Rio said “it was a little funny, right Mase?” he turned hopefully to the Alpha who just shook his head and slung the boy over his shoulder.

 

“Hey!” Rio protested “What are you doing?” he asked Mason who started walking towards the river,

 

“You like jokes pup?” Mason asked “So do I”

 

“Mason” Rio said in a warning tone “don’t you fucking dare, I swear to god Mason don’t! No no no-“

 

It was too late the Alpha already flung the boy into the river making a surprisingly large splash, Rio broke the surface middle finger first and a scowl on his face.

 

“It’s fucking freezing” he threw at him and then suddenly his face brightened looking somewhere behind Mason “All I can say Mase is Karma’s a bitch”

 

Rio cackled as Niall shoved Mason into the water making an even bigger splash than Rio had, Mason came up with a cheer flipping his hair out of his face and smiling.

 

“My god” Rio said gaping at him “how do you manage to make everything so _hot_?”

 

Mason grinned at the Omega happily grabbing him and wrapping his legs around his waist “come here you little trouble maker”

 

He kissed Rio passionately making Harry growl from where he watched, Mason broke away and looked at the still dry blonde watching them from above.

 

“Care to join us Ni?”

 

“Fuck yes” Niall said diving head first in the water uncaring of the temperature, coming up in between his two lovers and spitting water into Rio’s face,

 

“Gross!”

 

“Karama’s a bitch” he mocked Rio’s words, Rio gave him a look before dunking him under the water.

 

Both Louis and Harry changed back looking at each other they said at the same time “race ya”

 

Both boys took off for the river laughing and nearly landing on top of each other in their mad dash to get to the water first. Liam watched his pack splash and fool around in the water, he changed back barking at Zayn to do the same. Once back in human form Zayn eyed Liam warily,

 

“Don’t even think about it Liam” he said before the Alpha even spoke “I _don’t_ swim”

 

“What do you mean?” Liam said smiling slyly “of course you do, you’re a wolf”

 

“ _No_ ” Zayn said adamantly “I mean it Liam, I am not getting in that water” he backed away from him putting his hands up in defense.

 

Liam laughed, like Zayn could actually fend him off “babe” he said “you’re getting in that water”

 

Acting quickly he grabbed a hold of Zayn getting him in a tight grip so that it was hard for the boy to struggle much and made his way towards the edge of the water. Once he got there he launched himself and Zayn into the icy coldness, Zayn cursing him out the whole time. He made sure to keep a firm grip on the boy the whole time, and when they broke the surface the first words out of Zayn’s mouth were “I hate you”

 

Liam laughed and wrapped Zayn’s arms and legs around his body and moved in to place a gentle kiss on the Omega’s mouth “Well that’s too bad because I love you” Liam said

 

Zayn huffed “you’re a sappy fuck and I still hate you”

 

Liam leaned in to kiss him again “How about now?”

 

Zayn pretended to think about it “Still hate you”

 

Liam smiled and leaned in again kissing him slow and dirty “and now?”

 

“Mild dislike”

 

“Ah” Liam said before he went in for the kill, kissing Zayn hard and sneaking a hand behind the Omega slipping a finger in his bum. Liam preened in happiness when Zayn yelped in surprise and pulled away from him with wide eyes,

 

“How bout now baby?”

 

“Liam!” Zayn said breathlessly “get it out the guys will see!”

 

“Mmmm” Liam said “I don’t mind if they see” he began moving his digit in and out just the way Zayn liked it “bet they’d love to see you come undone, love to see you begging for it”

 

“Liam” Zayn gritted his teeth his body wanting one thing and his mind wanting another “Out. Now”

 

“Not till you tell me what I want to hear” Liam taunted and _fuck_ if Zayn wasn’t turned on by this little game. He half wanted to stay silent just so Liam would continue but he knew if Louis caught them then his life would be over, the slew of jokes and innuendos would surely kill him.

 

“I love you!” Zayn hissed out “I love you, I love you, I love you, you crazy fucking bastard I love you”

 

Liam grinned wide slipping his finger out he pecked Zayn on the nose, “Thanks baby, I love you too”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and splashed water in the Alpha’s face pushing him away. For the next half hour they splashed about hollering and carrying on like they weren’t the biggest boy band in the world but a bunch of kids children whose only job was to play.

 

When they were finally spent and exhausted they pulled themselves out of the water and laid out on the bank under the moon light, chests heaving with smiles plastered on their faces.

 

“This-“Harry began

 

“-was amazing” Louis finished for him laying on his right

 

Harry smiled “right” and then he remembered something “Lou your eye” he said “Did you know about the black spot?”

 

Louis smiled almost shyly “yeah” he admitted “showed up on me last shift, saw it when I visited home”

 

“It looks wicked bro” Rio said from his spot in between Rio and Mason “like a superhero or even better a villain!”

 

Zayn laughed and nodded his head in agreement “it is cool Lou”

 

“Me? What about whitey over here?” Louis exclaimed “do you know how rare that it?” there was a chorus of mumbled agreement throughout the group.

 

“I can’t believe you never told me” Harry said “You’re probably the only all white wolf in England”

 

Rio rolled his eyes like he was unimpressed “whatever” he said “I don’t like it much, Zayn’s coat is way prettier” he turned to the Arab boy “even with four legs and a tail you’re still damn fine”

 

“ _Don’t like it much_ ” Niall choked “Rio your fucking beautiful, do you know what having an all-white coat even means?” He looked at Mason

 

“Tell him!”

 

Mason who had remained quite looked to Rio who appeared to look bored at the conversation but Mason could tell underneath that he was uncomfortable with the topic.

 

“It means nothing” Mason said “just that he’s ours, beautiful and ours”

 

“But-“Niall began, Rio quickly cut him off

 

“What we really need to talk about” Rio said seriously “is you” he pointed at Niall “have you seen your paws? They’re so _cute!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn yawned heavily resting his head on Liam’s shoulder from behind, Liam carried him on his back through the front door of their shared house.

 

“Tired?” Liam asked him with a slight chuckle

 

“No” Zayn said stubbornly despite the fact that he was yawning again

 

Rio was talking loudly behind them buzzing about his first run still, talking a mile a minute. Niall smiled at him indulgently but they could all tell the blonde was tired himself.

 

Liam went to set Zayn down on the couch but the omega protested “no” he whined “to bed”

 

Liam raised a brow “I’m not a taxi”

 

“No” Zayn agreed “but you do have all these muscles what else are they bloody good for?”

 

Liam shook his head smiling to himself and changed directions heading for the stairs with Zayn in tow, Louis had slinked off to his own room Harry looking after him wistfully. Mason had finally shut Rio up by covering his mouth with one hand and marching him up the stairs with Niall.

 

When Liam reached his room he dropped Zayn on the bed and went for the boys jeans unbuttoning them and yanking them off.

 

“I have sweatpants over there” Zayn pointed in the general direction of the corner where he throws all his clothes, Liam ignored him and opted for giving him a pair of his own sweats.

 

“Yours always fall off me” Zayn huffed

 

“It’s either those or you sleep naked”

 

Zayn gave him the bitch face “fine” he snipped yanking his shirt off throwing it in the corner and leaning back putting his body on display and looking to Liam for his next move.

 

Liam drew in a shuddered breath eyes raking down Zayn’s body “fine” his voice was strained and Zayn could see the bulge growing in his pants.

 

“Well” Zayn said “are you coming to bed or what?”

 

Liam eyes glinted at not having the upper hand in this situation “uh huh” Liam said shedding off his own clothes and climbing into bed next to Zayn, he stole one last peek at the boy before flipping the light off and turning onto his back silently.

 

Three seconds went by.

 

Ten seconds.

 

 A minute.

 

Suddenly Zayn was huffing and ripping the blankets off himself heading for the door,

 

“Where you going?” Liam called after him

 

“To get some water” Zayn snapped back at him “and when I return your gonna fucking sex me up!”

 

Liam grinned “thought you were tired?” he hollered back

 

“I changed my bloody mind!” Zayn yelled in return

 

Liam laughed out loud and sat back in the bed waiting for the jaunty Omega to return. Closing his eyes he focused his senses. It was amazing what the pack bond had done, he could feel Louis restlessly tossing and turning in his bed, could sense Harry’s angsty mind, could feel the joy and love radiating off of Niall and Mason saw the vibrant swirl of colors signifying Rio’s emotions. It was never like this before, now it was like having a reading of the boy’s emotions and Liam loved it. He would have thought it would be too much, that his head would be crowded but instead he felt like the boys were grounding him that they were a tether for him and Liam didn’t think he could ever go back to the way things were before.

 

He loved this too much, this was too important to him. These six boys were his everything, his pack and he felt every protective instinct he had in him increase tenfold. He reached out through his bond with Zayn eager to try something, concentrating he sent feelings of want and desire towards him putting his best effort into conveying through the bond how Zayn makes him feel when he’s going down on him.

 

A few seconds later Zayn’s naked silhouette was in the doorway and he was panting,

 

“Did you just-was that-are you fucking with me?”

 

Liam smiled “you were taking too long”

 

“Jesus Christ Liam I almost popped a boner in the kitchen”

 

“New perk of the bond”

 

Zayn sputtered “I’d say” he walked into the room and slammed the door shut climbing the length of Liam’s body like a minx “I’m gonna give you the real deal baby” he whispered into Liam’s ear making the Alpha gasp out and arch his back as Zayn wrapped his lips around Liam’s cock sucking greedily.

 

As Zayn turned Liam into a blubbering mess, he couldn’t stop the tiny whisper of worry in the back of his mind as the pictures of Zayn in the Mors camp, inside that file lying under his bed haunted his mind. There was a reason Liam was so eager to complete the pack bond, this way Zayn was safer. If all else fails and Liam couldn’t keep his word, couldn’t stop this from harming the man he loves then at least Zayn would have the backing of a pack. More protection and more strength could only help, because god save them all if this news got out to the public.

 

God save them all.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

“So were doing a show tonight yeah?” Zayn asked with a yawn walking into the kitchen where Harry and Liam sat drinking tea and munching on toast.

 

“Yeah” Harry beamed “I’m buzzing mate, it’s going to be sick”

 

Zayn smiled as well “I can’t wait either” he agreed “it’s about time we get back to reality”

 

Zayn didn’t miss the expression that passed over Liam’s face, he was about to question it but as soon as he opened his mouth the look was gone and Zayn that he might have imagined it.

 

"It's going to be great" Liam said smiling "getting back on tour is exactly what we need, with the American lag coming up it will give us a little time to get away from everything” he said hopefully.

 

“I’ve never been to America!” A voice chirped from behind them “I do have a passport though!” Rio announced proudly, blonde curls bouncing.

 

“A legal passport?” Niall said sleepily from right behind,

 

Rio frowned “Was that a serious question?” he was genuinely confused

 

Niall rolled his eyes “Silly me, what was I thinking”

 

“You’ll love it” Zayn told Rio “me and Lou always do this thing where we-“he paused and looked to Harry and Liam “well let’s just say we have a lot of fun”

 

Both Liam and Harry bristled “go on” Liam prompted “finish. Tell him what you do” he gave Zayn a challenging look, who stared back with pure mischief in his eyes.

 

“Don’t think I will” Zayn said cocking his head “don’t think you can handle it Leemo”

 

Liam bared his teeth “I told you not to call me that”

 

“You tell him not to do a lot of things” Louis said walking into the kitchen and heading straight for the tea “see how he never listens? Cute isn’t it. It’s like you’re talking to yourself”

 

Liam couldn’t keep a straight face when everyone in the room started laughing, Zayn walked over to him and kissed him dirty enjoying the flush that spread its way across his cheeks. Some things never change. No matter how old Liam got or how in touch he became with his Alpha, it would always be easy to make him uncomfortable.

 

“So” Zayn said walking over to the counter and hopping up “what time do we have to be at the stadium tonight?”

 

“Should get there around three” Liam answered him paying attention to something on his phone “just to go over things and to rehearse, it’s been a while”

 

“Please” Louis said from the stove where Harry moved to fix his tea for him “I could do this show in my sleep. In fact sometimes I think I do, do it in my sleep.”

 

Liam shrugged “all the same”

 

“Good Morning” Mason greeted coming into the kitchen to join them and wrapping a muscled arm around Niall’s waist “how is everyone?”

 

“Liam is looking at something on his phone that he doesn’t want anyone else to see because every time someone gets close he puts it down, Harry is fixing Louis his tea because he’s a bloody sap and thinks it will win him his favor, Louis in return is trying to act like he doesn’t love it. Zayn is still horny from his extensive and may I say _loud_ sex with Liam last night and Ni? Niall is hungry.”

 

Rio blinked angelically up at Mason who was the only one in the room not staring at the boy with his jaw hanging open.

 

“I am not a sap!”

 

“He puts the perfect amount of sugar in my tea!”

 

“I’m not hiding anything!”

 

“We weren’t _that_ loud”

 

“I’m so hungry”

 

A chorus of objections and justifications rang out through the kitchen, Mason simply sat down and pulled Rio onto his lap whispering in his ear “want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

Rio looked at him innocently “Just because I’m observant doesn’t mean something is wrong” he said matter of fact.

 

Mason nuzzled into his youngest boyfriend’s neck “you know where to find me when you’re ready” was all he said. Rio ignored his statement and instead removed himself from his lap to join Niall who had started the task of making pancakes.

 

Harry and Louis moved away from each other awkwardly and Zayn remembering what Rio said peered over at Liam,

 

“What _are_ you looking at?”

 

Liam turned to him and gave him a look before turning the screen of his phone over for Zayn to see, Zayn’s facial expression turned from one of suspicion to one of horror

 

“Oh my god Liam” he said “that’s just fucking creepy” he turned his head away from the picture Liam snapped of him sleeping.

 

“You’ve taken infatuation to a whole new level mate” Rio said

 

“He’s cute when he’s sleeping” Liam smiled to himself unashamed

 

“On that note” Zayn said “I’m going to go get dressed, you can come but the phone stays” Zayn said over his shoulder to Liam “apparently you can’t be trusted” the words were said in jest but they cut Liam more than Zayn would ever know.

 

As the two took their leave Mason stood up as well “I have to make some calls” he announced “I’ll be upstairs”

 

Everyone else absentmindedly nodded their heads going about their business while Niall waited until Mason was gone before turning to Rio,

 

“He’s been doing that a lot”

 

“Doing what?” Rio asked not taking his focus off making perfectly rounded pancakes

 

“Sneaking off!” Niall whispered

 

Rio stopped what he was doing to look at Niall “what are you saying Ni?” Rio smiled “what you think Mason isn’t getting enough from _two_ of us?” he scoffed “maybe he’s getting tired of you but I’m fucking adorable”

 

Niall threw him an unamused look “I’m serious Rio!”

 

“So am I!”

 

“He’s been talking on the phone to someone for the past week! He always leaves the room to do so and he used to never do that. I mean who could he be calling that he couldn’t tell us about?”

 

“I don’t know?” Rio said “his fourth boyfriend”

 

_“Rio”_

 

Rio chuckled at Niall’s obvious distress wiping his hands off on his jeans he grabbed Niall by the hips and stood on his toes to give him a quick peck on the lips,

 

“Ni” Rio said “just spit it out, what do you want me to do?”

 

Niall’s expression turned to guilt “I just thought you could ya know, go listen in” he hedged “just to make sure everything is ok”

 

“You mean eavesdrop?” Rio deadpanned

 

“ _No_ ” Niall said “I mean just listen in long enough to make sure ya know-“

 

“No I don’t?”

 

Niall huffed “just go listen!”

 

“Why do I have to do it, why don’t you?”

 

“Because you’re the sneaky one!” Niall argued “you love this stuff!”

 

“I love it when I know I can get away with it, Masons fucking weird he _always_ knows”

 

Niall rolled his eyes “come on” he said grabbing the boys arm “we’ll go together”

 

“Fine” Rio relented “but this isn’t going to turn out good for either of us”

 

* * *

 

With just Harry and Louis left in the kitchen a heavy silence filled the room as Louis slurped his tea and Harry pretended to be interested by something on his phone.

 

“So” Louis said breaking the silence “are you excited for tonight?”

 

Harry looked up like he was surprised Louis was even talking to him at all “um, yeah” he stuttered and then smiled “yeah I’m buzzin’ can’t wait” he answered “you?”

 

“Course” Louis said “it’s going to be great, I’ve missed the rush ya know? And Adam is coming as well-“ Louis cut himself off, clearing his throat awkwardly “sorry” he said after a pause “I ramble when I get-“

 

“Nervous” Harry finished for him “yeah I know” he said with a small sad smile

 

“Haz” Louis began but Harry quickly stood up effectively stopping whatever Louis was going to say next.

 

“No it’s ok Lou” Harry said “he should come, he should get to see you sing” Harry said “you’re beautiful when you sing”

 

Louis felt his heart squeeze painfully and before he could find the strength to say something Harry was already walking away leaving Louis alone in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you hear him?” Niall whispered to Rio in a voice much like his normal one, Rio gave him a dirty look

 

“No” he whispered back “because you’re too damn loud”

 

Niall had the grace to look ashamed, he brought his fingers to his lips and made as if he was zipping them giving Rio the go ahead.

 

It wasn’t even a whole minute before Niall was talking again “Well?”

 

Rio shook his head and looked to the heavens before turning back to Niall “I can’t hear him Ni!”

 

Niall frowned “I thought you were supposed to be good at this?”

 

“I don’t see you trying” Rio defended himself “it doesn’t even sound like anyone is in there! I think you’re just being crazy!”

 

“I’m crazy!?” Niall said in disbelief “this is coming from the drug dealing street racer!”

 

“Those are all fun things!” Rio pouted “Spying on your boyfriend’s non-existent secret lover is not!”

 

At the worried look in Niall’s face Rio softened his voice “come on Ni” he whispered “this is Mason were talking about, he’s way to respectful to sneak around behind our backs, I mean the guy is practically a saint he wouldn’t have the moves to snag a fourth. He’s the type to say thank you after he fucks you! It’s a miracle he got us two!”

 

Suddenly the door opened revealing Mason who stood there with a towel wrapped around his hips and a smirk on his face,

 

“Boys” he said with that deep drawl that made the younger two shiver

 

“Mase” Rio said smooth as ever “what’s up? We were just about to come in and shower ourselves”

 

“Really?” he questioned turning to Niall “that true Ni?”

 

Niall who wasn’t as suave as his counterpart giggled nervously “yeah course” he said “why would we just be standing outside the door? That would be weird” He laughed again “huh Rio?” he hit Rio in the arm who just pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling.

 

“Oh” Mason said holding the door open and stepping back “then by all means”

 

Niall adverted eye contact and slipped through the doorway and Mason’s large frame while Rio just turned away and made to escape,

 

“I don’t think so pup” Mason said grabbing him by his scruff “in you go” he yanked him inside throwing him into the room and closing the door after him.

 

“I told him you would know!” Rio threw Niall under the bus “this wasn’t even my idea”

 

“Hey!” Niall objected “no one made you come”

 

“Yes you did!”

 

“No I didn’t!”

 

“Yes you-“

 

“Enough” Mason held his hand up making the two blonde boys stop their bickering and look up at him “What’s this about?”

 

“Niall?” Rio prompted

 

Niall looked guilty for a second time that day “Well” he started “you’ve been talking on the phone a lot lately to some, some _mystery_ person and acting all secretive” he said uneasily “we just wanted to make sure everything was ok”

 

Rio made a sound in the back of his throat and Niall rolled his eyes “Ok _I_ wanted to make sure everything was ok”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” Mason stated simply

 

Niall scoffed “I didn’t want to seem crazy” he said it as if Mason just suggested the most ridiculous thing.

 

“Too late” Rio muttered under his breath earning a glare from Niall

 

“I’m waiting” Mason said calmly

 

“For what?” Niall said confused

 

“For you to ask” he said in a way that seemed less innocent and more like a trap,

 

“Oh” Niall cleared his throat “so uh, who ya been talking too?”

 

“Management” Mason said shrugging, causing Niall’s face to drop he hadn’t been expecting that.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Mostly Paul”

 

“You’re cheating on us with _Paul_?” Niall said astonished

 

“No Niall” Mason sighed “I’ve been on the phone with _Paul_ , my boss?” he sounded put out “you do remember I have an actual job right? One that requires me to keep you safe?”

 

“I know that” Niall sniffed

 

“The tour is starting up again” Mason explained when he could tell Niall still wasn’t catching on “there’s a lot that needs to be discussed between me and the rest of the team” he waited “me and the security team, the security team that I work for”

 

Niall shuffled his feet embarrassed “well I don’t see why you need to always leave the room for these calls”

 

“Because regardless of the slack Paul is cutting me, I don’t want him to think I’m not taking my job seriously when all he can hear in the background is you lot carrying on. There’s a certain level of professionalism I’d like to stick to”

 

“Huh” Niall said nodding his head slowly “alright then” he laughed “well we were way off there weren’t we Rio?”

 

When he didn’t get a laugh from either of them his smile faded and he heaved a dramatic sigh “Ok I’m sorry alright!” he threw his arms up in the air “I don’t know what’s gotten into me, ever since the full moon I’ve just been feeling really weird” he whined

 

Mason wrapped Niall into his chest and kissed his head “that’s normal love” he said “our bonds are stronger now and being intimate the way we are it’s bound to screw with your feelings a little, we’ve all been experiencing it”

 

“Really?”

 

Mason nodded his head “You’ve seen the way Harry’s been hovering over Louis and how Liam is constantly touching Zayn, why Rio acted the way he did downstairs” he glanced at the curly lad “every emotion is heightened at the moment, it won’t be like this forever” he assured him “the bond just needs time to settle”

 

“I feel like a pregnant women” Niall said “like a crazy hormonal pregnant women” he pouted “it sucks”

 

Mason laughed at his boyfriends expression “take it easy babe, this is only temporary”

 

“Alright” Rio said clapping his hands together “now that we’ve settled on the fact that Niall’s acting like a complete tosser due to some freaky bond thing, I’m gonna go” he headed for the door “I can hear those pancakes calling my name”

 

Before he got far Mason was stopping him “not uh” he said in a much different voice eyes smoldering “don’t think you two are getting off that easily”

 

“Oh come on” Rio complained “you were here for this entire conversation right? This was all _Niall_ take it out on him”

 

He tried to leave a second time but was once again stopped “I seem to recall a conversation where we agreed you would come to me when something was bothering you, instead of acting out. Instead of pushin?”

 

Rio rolled his eyes and huffed “I didn’t-“

 

“If the next sentence to come out of your mouth is going to be a lie I would think twice pup”

 

Rio’s mouth snapped shut and he went silent but his stony gaze didn’t change, Mason’s expression turned even more predatory as he looked back and forth between the two boys.

 

He turned around and walked to the door locking it, when he looked over his shoulder at them it was all wolf “I think my boys need to be punished a little” he grinned “and I promise you pup, it will be _you_ thanking _me_ after”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam felt his phone vibrate next to him from where he was sprawled out on his bed, glancing at the number and then the bathroom to make sure the shower was still going on he answered quietly,

 

“Hello?”

 

“Liam” Stephens said from the other line “is this a bad time?”

 

Liam glanced at the bathroom door one more time “no, now is ok what have you got?”

 

“We still haven’t managed to trace where the photos came from” he said in a prompt very business-like tone.

 

Liam groaned “not even a lead?”

 

“Nothing” Stephens said “were using every resource we have and still we aren’t any closer to finding whoever sent the pictures. And there’s more”

 

Liam sighed “What is it?” he steeled himself, preparing for the worst

 

“We received more pictures”

 

Liam almost dropped the phone “What do you mean?” he sounded alarmed even to himself “more pictures of _what?_ "

 

“Of Zayn and his family” Stephens said “in the camp”

 

“Fucking hell” Liam pulled at his hair “I didn’t even think the Mors were the types to take pictures” he growled “what does this person want?”

 

“That’s what’s so weird” Stephens said “all their doing is sending pictures, there’s no note, no demands, no threats”

 

“Well I’m feeling pretty fucking threatened right now” Liam seethed

 

“We’ll double up on security” Stephens said “Paul’s already been preparing the team, until then we keep this quiet Liam” Stephens said “if we can manage to keep this buried it will be a miracle, if not” he paused “prepare yourselves”

 

Liam nodded his head “it won’t come to that”

 

“I hope not” Stephens sighed, Liam could tell the stress was getting to him as well “and Liam?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look out for your boy” with that he hung up, Liam threw his phone onto the nightstand and sunk back into the comfort of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face shaking his head,

 

“Snap out of it Liam” he whispered to himself, he couldn’t afford to lose it now. Not when he had so many people depending on him, not when Zayn’s life was in danger.

 

Never then.

 

Standing up Liam shed his sweatpants off and tossed his dirty shirt into the corner walking into the steamy bathroom where he could hear Zayn singing. Quietly he pulled the curtain back revealing Zayn’s perky ass with two little dimples above it, smiling to himself he slipped in and approached Zayn from behind grabbing low on his waist.

 

Zayn jumped letting out a shout of surprise and if Liam didn’t have a grip on him there would have been nothing stopping him from slipping and cracking his head off the tub.

 

“Christ Liam!” Zayn said in his hoarse Bradford accent “you can’t sneak up on me like that! What is wrong with you! I could have-“

 

He was cut off when, without saying anything, Liam pushed him back against the tiled wall and covered Zayn’s mouth with his own. And when Zayn went to pull away Liam put his hand behind his head and held him in place slipping his tongue in the Omega’s mouth with one hand on his hip keeping him in place.

 

Liam took what he wanted from Zayn, biting at his tongue and then his lip suckling it and then diving back in to kiss again. The water sprayed Liam trickling down the V of his back and gliding off his leg, as he kept his head bent to taste the smaller boy trapped between himself and the wall.

 

When Liam finally broke the kiss, both he and Zayn were gasping for breath chests heaving and cocks stiffening.

 

“Holy-“Zayn heaved “shit, what was that?” he said and then shook his head “never mind whatever it was it was hot”

 

“Your mine you know that right?” Liam demanded of him eyes flashing silver “all mine Zayn, every single inch of you belongs to me” he growled it out harshly making Zayn frown,

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, Liam usually only got this possessive when either one someone was getting a little too friendly with Zayn or two Zayn himself had done something to piss him off and Liam felt like he needed to reassert his dominance. Since neither one of those things had happened Zayn was a little confused as to where this was coming from.

 

“Tell me Zayn” Liam said skimming his lips against the Omega’s neck pressing his thumb into Zayn’s pulse point, “tell me who you belong too” he whispered into his ear.

 

“I belong to myself Liam” Zayn didn’t say it as strong as he would like and might have to do with the fact that his erection was pulsing and twitching against Liam’s tummy.

 

The corners of Liam’s mouth flicked upwards a tiny bit as if he were going to smile but it looked more like a mad man’s expression than anything else.

 

“Don’t push me baby” Liam said “not today, not right now. You’re in my care, you accepted me as your Alpha and soon you will bare my mark now-“he licked a wet trail up Zayn’s neck “tell me. Who you belong too”

 

Zayn’s breathing became shallow and he turned his head to the side giving Liam more access to his neck but still he didn’t give the Alpha what he wanted to hear,

 

“Liam” he began

 

“Last chance baby”

 

“Li I just-“

 

Time’s up.

 

Liam growled and without any hesitation his canines were lowering and he was sinking them into Zayn’s neck. Zayn yelled out in surprise squeezing his eyes shut tight as pain and pleasure coursed through his body.

 

Liam growled low and dangerously threading his fingers through Zayn’s hair and pulling back so that his neck was exposed even more, while the other hand was busy fondling Zayn’s balls.

 

Zayn whimpered pathetically it had only been a few days since the full moon but he could already feel the difference. It was harder to fight the urge to submit he could practically feel Liam inside of him coaxing and prodding him to give in, and with the way Liam was handling his body right now no man could blame for what he did next.

 

“Fuck Li” Zayn moaned out “I’m yours, I belong to you, you can have everything just _please”_ he pushed his groin into the Alpha “please, need you to fuck me”

 

Zayn felt the satisfaction leaking off Liam from his words as the Alpha extracted his teeth, but instead of healing the wound like he normally did he left it go.

 

“Oh I intend to” Liam said boxing Zayn in with a hand on either side of his head “I’m going to fuck you in this shower, I’m going to bend you over the sink and fuck you, I’m going to sit you on my cock and have you ride me until your filled with my cum. I’m going to have you spread those cheeks open for me while I lick and taste you, I’m going to turn you into a mess Zayn Malik. So that next time I ask you who you belong to, you won’t fucking dare to say it’s not me”

 

Liam trailed a finger down Zayn's face until it caught on his lip "wish I could knot you" he mumbled "wish I could stuff you full of me fill you up, wish I could tie you to me and mark up this beautiful skin”

 

Zayn’s eyes melted into burning amber pools “Liam” he mewled “please”

 

At the sound of his Omega whining Liam grabbed his arm flipped him and slammed him back up against the wall, “Drives me mad when you say my name like that” he breathed out bending down on one knee to drag his lips against the swell of Zayn’s ass nuzzling it and then biting just hard enough to leave a mark. Zayn braced himself with two hands against the wall feeling his dick leak precome.

 

Liam came back up the length of Zayn’s body pressing fingers into Zayn’s hip bones, his voice was pure Alpha a few octaves lower and nothing like the sweet boy everyone knew him to be. This Liam was reserved just for Zayn, this Liam was lethal.

 

“Stop me now or don’t stop me at all” Liam said into his neck “let me warn you now Zayn there will be no love making today, today you’re getting fucked. Hard. And once I start I’m not stopping. Now’s your chance to stop me”

 

 _Yes_ Zayn thought, he wanted this. He wanted what Liam was offering his body, wanted it even more as he had to stop himself from coming merely from the Alpha words. Liam was wreaking havoc on his body, playing it like a damn instrument, training it to respond to Liam’s touch and Liam’s touch alone. And Zayn wanted more he _needed_ more.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” he heaved out through gritted teeth.

 

A howl that could be heard throughout the entire house tore itself from Liam’s throat, before he was pushing into Zayn’s tight heat making good on every filthy word that spilled from his mouth.

* * *

 

Rio and Niall watched as the large man walked over to the desk chair situated in the corner of the room and dragged it to the center setting it down right in front of the bed.

 

“Ni?” he said looking up at the Irish boy “sit”

 

With the tone of voice he was using Niall didn’t dare disobey him, he threw a look at Rio before slowly walking over to the chair and looking up at Mason who simply nodded towards the ominous looking piece of furniture. Niall swallowed and gingerly took a seat so that he was facing the door back to the bed.

 

Mason moved to stand in front of him bending down so that he could look into Niall’s eyes he spoke with authority “you keep your hands by your sides and your head forward at all times, do you understand me? Move to touch yourself or look behind you and you’ll regret it”

 

“Mason” Niall said wearily “what are you doing?”

 

“You like to listen so much?” he smirked down at the boy “well your gonna listen now Ni”

 

He stood up straight “eyes forward and hands by your sides Ni” he reminded one more time before turning towards Rio who was staring at them with wide eyes, eyes that got even bigger when Mason stalked toward him and captured his mouth with his own. Rio who was still relatively new to the bedroom stuff tried to keep up with him fighting for dominance in the kiss. When they broke apart Mason looked behind him to check on Niall who was turned around in the seat watching the two of them with hungry eyes.

 

“First and last warning Ni” Mason said “turn around”

 

Niall gave Mason a pathetic look before turning back around and keeping his hands in fists next to him. When Mason was satisfied with his position he turned on Rio “were going to have a little exercise boys” Mason announced “a lesson of sorts” 

 

“I don’t like where this is going” Rio groaned although he was already growing hard in his pants by the way Mason was acting.

 

Mason smiled a row of shiny white teeth that the devil himself would be envious of “on the bed pup. Now”

 

Rio stared at him for a second before shrugging and falling back onto the bed, Mason grabbed a hold of his basketball shorts and yanked them off swiftly. Rio managed to keep his cool but Mason could hear his heartbeat pick up, next Mason rid Rio of his shirt and laid him out on display taking a step back to admire the view.

 

“Fucking hell” he muttered as he raked his eyes down Rio’s body “you don’t know what you’re missing Ni”

 

Niall whined and made to turn around but immediately froze when he heard Mason growl, the older male didn’t growl often it just wasn’t is forte so when he did Niall knew not to push it.

 

Slowly without taking his hard stare off Rio Mason dropped his towel. Rio swallowed at the intensity of Mason’s gaze on him. He felt vulnerable, nervous, and undeniably horny all at the same time. When he looked Mason up and down Rio’s mouth fell open, he’d never get tired of seeing Mason naked. Mason had the type of body that model’s and athletes alike lusted over. Perfectly defined abs, sharp hip bones, chiseled chest and a cock that more than got the job done.

 

Rio’s mouth started to water in anticipation.

 

“That’s good pup, look” Mason said “I want your eyes on me”

 

“Mase” Niall said desperately from his chair, bouncing his leg in an effort to not turn around and look at his lovers. Mason ignored Niall’s pleas and instead focused on Rio,

 

“Flip over” he commanded voice sharp ringing out and cutting through the tension in the room. For once Rio’s mind couldn’t work fast enough to come up with a witty or sarcastic reply so instead he did what he was told and flipped onto his stomach.

 

Rio could feel Mason crawl onto the bed behind him when it dipped under his weight. He felt the Alpha settle between his legs spreading them even further, grabbing his ankles again he dragged Rio back and lifted his hips, pressing down on his upper back so that his bum was up in the air and presented for Mason.

 

Rio couldn’t help the little mewl that left his mouth, when Mason started to massage his arse, kneaded it and spreading his cheeks teasingly.

 

Rio’s breathing picked up as he waited in anticipation for something to happen, it came when he felt a wet tongue against his crack leading all the way down to his tight hole. Mason held him open and taking his time he teased Rio’s hole licking at it and then blowing cool air on it, making the younger boy jump and whine,

 

“ _Mason_ ”

 

“Easy pup” Mason whispered “I’m just getting started” without any warning he dove his tongue deeper into Rio, who moaned in pleasure shuddering at the feeling.

 

“Fuck” Niall said when he heard that noise escape Rio’s mouth “What are you doing Mase?”

 

Mason pulled away from Rio to talk “tell him Rio” he spoke seductively “he can’t see baby, tell him what I’m doing”

 

Rio looked back at Mason from where his chest was pushed into the bed “you mean?” he sputtered “you can’t be serious”

 

“It’s only fair” Mason said pushing him back down “ _tell him_ ” he said before sitting back against the bed and bringing Rio’s hips back until the boy was laying in his lap backwards and his arse was in his face where he started to lick at him again.

 

“He-“Rio gasped when Mason started licking at the base of his balls from behind “he’s licking me” he groaned out

 

“Where? Tell him where pup”

 

“Jesus Christ” Niall breathed out shifting uncomfortably in the chair

 

“I can’t!” Rio said breathing harshly when Mason started fondling his balls and licking at his hole at the same time.

 

“You can” Niall said from in front of him “You can do it babe, come on” he ushered “tell me”

 

Rio whimpered at the encouragement “my hole Ni, he’s-he’s licking me there”

 

“He’s eating you out?”

 

"Yeah" Rio squeaked “yeah”

 

Mason slapped Rio’s bum abruptly “yeah what pup?”

 

“He’s eating me out!” Rio rushed out “Ni” he begged not sure what he was begging for exactly, he just needed _something_.

 

Quite suddenly Mason stopped and spoke quietly rubbing Rio’s thighs comfortingly “deep breath now ok pup?”

 

“Wha?” Rio said hazily, and then he felt it- Mason’s finger at his hole probing it and circling it before he slipped it in.

 

“Holy shit” Rio said “shit, shit, shit”

 

“Calm down” Mason soothed, knowing that before his heat the boy hadn’t experienced anything like this before. He had to be careful, last time he was with the boy his body had been leaking slick and was well prepared. This was different, Rio wasn’t in heat and Mason was more prone to hurt him if he wasn’t cautious.

 

“Mase” Rio said “more, please”

 

Mason shushed him keeping a soothing hand on his back, pushing the finger in and out of Rio trying to get him as used to it as possible. When he thought it was enough he pulled out completely and added a second finger to the mix, slowly pushing both of them in.

 

Rio made a sound of satisfaction pushing himself back onto Mason’s fingers greedily trying to get more,

 

“How many?” Niall asked from his seat already guessing what was going on behind them “How many does he have in you baby?” Rio shook his head unable to answer,

 

“Tell him” Mason said stretching Rio with his fingers “ _tell him”_

“Two” Rio chocked out “two fingers”

 

Niall nodded his head and took a deep shuddering breath “can you take another?” he asked “can you do three babe?”

 

“What you say?” Mason asked Rio scissoring his fingers inside Rio’s tight heat “can you do three for Niall? Can you take it?”

 

“Yes yes yes” Rio chanted “I can, want it” he begged giving Mason the ok, Mason pulled out licked at Rio’s rim coating it with saliva before sinking three fingers into him.

 

“Christ Niall” Mason said “he takes it so good, looks so beautiful fucking himself on my fingers”

 

Niall moaned “Mason” he said “ _please_ ”

 

“Don’t you dare turn around Niall” Mason barked out when he saw the boy start to shift in his seat, Niall let out a distressed cry but went still once again.

 

Mason turned his attention back to the quivering boy in his lap and working his fingers inside him searching for the right spot, when Rio gasped and jumped Mason knew he had found it and began attacking the spot mercilessly curling his fingers, Rio let out a filthy moan.

 

“Shit” Niall said “Mason make him make that sound again”

 

“Can’t” Rio said “can’t hold on much longer, need to c-cum Mason”

 

Mason smiled to himself “I don’t know” he said out loud “you haven’t been doing a very good job for Niall, I don’t think he quite gets the picture” Mason was relentless on Rio’s prostate “I think you need to try harder” he reached his other hand in between Rio’s legs and lazily started to stroke his dick tantalizing the boy bringing him to the brink but not pushing him over.

 

“What do you want from me!?” Rio cried out

 

“ _Everything_ ” Mason growled out “I want everything from you little one, and I will have it. Now tell Niall what I’m doing, describe it to him, tell him how you feel”

 

“I _feel_ like you’re driving me fucking mad” Rio gritted out “feel full and stretched, I love it” Rio panted “feels so good Ni, his fingers inside me and- and his hand on my cock”

 

“Are you gonna cum baby?” Niall said “are you close?”

 

“S-So close” Rio whimpered not being able to take the pressure on his prostate and the hand working his dick “gonna cum, now Ni, now”

 

Just when Rio was about to spill over Mason wrapped a hand around the base of his dick cutting it off, Rio felt the wave of pleasure ebb away without being brought to the finish and he cried out in pure frustration actual tears coming to his eyes,

 

“No fuck” Rio said bringing his own hand to his dick and trying to remove Mason’s, Mason growled out dangerously and removed his fingers from Rio’s arse slapping it harshly,

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Rio said quickly knowing if he misbehaved it would only be that much longer until he was allowed to come.

 

“What?” Niall said sharply “What happened”

 

Mason gave Rio another tiny slap to his bum prompting him to answer Niall “He won’t let me come Ni” Rio sobbed out “need it so bad, too much it’s too much” he said “Mason please!”

 

Mason flipped Rio onto his back startling the boy with the sudden movement when his sensitive bum touched the bedding, “Hands above your head” Mason instructed Rio who was too wrecked not to obey “that’s my good boy” he praised blanketing himself on Rio and kissing him letting the boy feel the weight and warmth of his body, pressing his hard length into his thigh so the younger knew how much he wanted him.

 

He moved his head down to suck on Rio’s nipple while he squeezed and twisted the other, “fuck” Rio said “that feels good, so fucking good” he fought to keep his hands above his head wanting so badly to touch Mason “Ni it’s so good” Rio addressed the boy without having to be prompted this time “sensitive Ni, feels so _good_ ”

 

Mason directed his attention further down licking a fat strip from the base of Rio’s dick up to the tip flicking it with his tongue, taking it half way into his mouth and then pulling back making Rio lift his hips up trying to get more of his length into Mason’s mouth.

 

“You tell Niall when you’re close yeah?” he looked at Rio’s flushed face who nodded eagerly still pushing his hips forward.

 

Mason finally took his entire length in his mouth not stopping till he felt Rio’s cock push against the back of his throat, holding it there for a minute and humming so that Rio would feel the vibrations. He let his tongue massage the sensitive underside of the boy’s dick and reached a hand up to pinch at one of his nipples again knowing it would drive the kid crazy.

 

“Mmmmm” Rio hummed out “Niall, fuck”

 

“Fucking-“ Niall grabbed at his hair and pulled, he’s never been so sexually frustrated in his life before he’s also never been so hard, it was almost painful for him and he was going to break if his dick didn’t get some attention and fast.

 

“Niall going to –going to cum” Rio shouted out feeling it build up in him, he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as the wave of pleasure began to overtake him “yes fuck yes-no!”  Rio pounded his fists into the bed as Mason cut his orgasm off once again.

 

“Let me, let me” Rio whined completely gone he was on sensory overload and all he cared about right now was being allowed to cum “won’t let me Ni, so close I was- so close” he babbled “tell him Ni, please please Niall need it” he was so out of it he didn’t even realize what he was asking or what his begging was doing to Niall.

 

Mason had to hold off his own orgasm as he watched Rio writher on the bed stroking his angry red cock, getting a high off the dominance he asserted over the boy. His attention was caught by a movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked up to see Niall palming himself through his sweats.

 

“Niall” Mason snapped stopping his ministrations on Rio making him whine in protest “what did I tell you?”

 

Niall shook his head and ignored him slipping a hand into his pants “can’t fucking take this anymore” he said “I have to, I’m sorry” he was desperate to get a hand on himself, desperate for the release.

 

Mason stood up quickly grabbing a belt from the closet and walking over to Niall, when Niall saw Mason’s naked form he lost it even more “Jesus Mase” he said eyeing the belt and stroking himself faster knowing what was to come and trying to get as much relief while he could.

 

“I warned you” was all Mason said before grabbing Niall’s hands and bringing them to the back of the chair tying them up with the belt making Niall kick his feet out in frustration.

 

“Mason come on” he begged “I need to see him, please”

 

“Not yet” was all Mason said securing the belt and kissing Niall’s head “be good” he took the boy’s hard length out of his pants giving Niall false hope when all he did was leave him like that, tied up to the chair and leaking cock poking out of his pants before walking back to the bed where Rio surprisingly still laid with his hands above his head.

 

“I’m going to give you what you want love” Mason whispered into his ear “as long as you give Niall what he wants, yeah?”

 

Rio nodded his head willing to agree to anything Mason said as long as it meant he got to cum, Mason didn’t make him wait long he took Rio’s legs and placed them over his shoulders so that his hole was lined up perfectly with cock, he looked into Rio’s pleading eyes and slowly started to push his cock past the tight rim of muscles.

 

“Holy-“ Rio arched his back “his cock Ni” Rio shook his head closing his eyes “fucking huge, he’s- he’s filling me up” he said “so good, filling me so fucking good”

 

“How does he feel Mason?” Niall asked “how does our boy feel?”

 

“Tight” Mason grunted out “hot, so fucking perfect” Mason started losing his own shit when he sunk into Rio, holding back letting the boy get adjusted, bent over Rio his breaths came out in short bursts. When he felt Rio was ready he grabbed his hips and brought them up to meet his thrusts as he fucked into the boy.

 

Rio clawed at the bedding needing to bite into something as Mason tore grunts of pleasure from him, his voice coming out in sharp moans every time Mason thrust inside.

 

“Beautiful boy” Mason said quickening his pace, eyes flashing bright blue as his Alpha started to take over “so good” he purred, targeting the area he knew where Rio’s prostate was. When he hit it Rio couldn’t stop the howl of pleasure that was ripped from his throat,

 

“Right there Mase” Rio said “fuck please again”

 

Mason nailed his prostate again watching as Rio unraveled feeling his own orgasm come on, “So good Niall” Rio breathed out “fucking me so good” Rio’s back arched again “harder mase, god harder” Mason growled deep and low at the boys request snapping his hips in faster and with more force, surprised on how much Rio liked the rough treatment.

 

Mason was holding him so tightly that Rio was sure to have bruises tomorrow, as Rio’s tight heat gripped Mason’s cock taking him so well Mason couldn’t hold off much longer.

 

“Got to cum Mason” Rio said “god, please let me” he asked “let me cum Mase”

 

“Ok baby” Mason grunted lifting his arse up even more pulling all the way out and slamming back in, Rio cried out all sense of discretion gone as Mason repeated his actions. One last time he pulled out knowing how close Rio was, he thrust in hitting Rio’s prostate and quickly swooped his head down to bite Rio on his inner thigh close to his groin, the sound that Rio made was like none other and it sent Mason sky rocketing off the edge as both Omega and Alpha came together.

 

Rio rode his orgasm out in a haze of pleasure with such an intense feeling of ecstasy that he had never experienced before, even during his heat. This was the kind of pleasure that had Rio floating on cloud nine as everything around him disappeared and his world consisted of pure desire.

 

When his mind finally cleared and the room started to take shape around him again, he could hear Niall’s whimpers and a wet feeling on his thigh. Looking down, Mason was still between his legs lapping at the bite mark on his inner thigh healing it,

 

“No one’s ever bit me like that” his voice cracked when he spoke

 

“Christ your voice” Niall said from his chair “it’s all fucked out”

 

Rio frowned at the sound of Niall, he was so disoriented and he felt fuzzy and airy _Why was Niall over there again?_

“Easy pup” Mason stroked his cheek “come back to me”

 

“That bite” Rio said again “I didn’t- I didn’t know it could be like that” he still sounded out of it even to himself

 

Mason nodded his head “No one’s ever bit you like that and no one ever will, no one but me pup. Only me”

 

“Feel weird” was all Rio said “floaty”

 

“Hell” Niall said “what did you do to him Mason?”

 

Mason smiled as he looked down at Rio “I took care of our boy”

 

Rio reached a hand down between his thighs as he felt Mason’s cum start to leak out of his hole “ah ah” Mason said quickly bringing two fingers down to puckered hole and shoving the cum back in “hold it” he commanded.

 

Rio was confused until he realized Mason wanted him to keep the cum inside him, he quickly clenched his cheeks trying not to let anymore slip out.

 

“Mase?”

 

“How you feeling baby?” he asked “can you take a little more?”

 

Rio’s eyes widened “What?”

 

Mason leaned down and licked Rio’s cum off his tummy, the omega felt his dick hardening again at the sight of it “think you can take care of Niall? He’s been so good for us hasn’t he? Listening so well” he preened “thinks he deserves some attention now”

 

Niall moaned in anticipation, heart soaring that he was finally going to get in on the action. Rio’s own cock was making a strong comeback “you want me too?” he said looking up at Mason eagerly

 

“Think you can ride him?” Mason said “while he sits tied up in that chair”

 

Rio’s heart quickened at the thought “fuck yes” he said loving the idea, he’d never actually been with Niall yet. Sure they have all fooled around before but this is the first time they’ve ever really done anything involving sex as an official couple.

 

Rio rolled off the bed legs like Jell-O but with newfound determination, he walked over to Niall who was withering and squirming and Rio was shocked to see his throbbing cock out of his pants leaking precum, shocked and incredibly turned on by it. He love knowing that Niall was in this state because of him and Mason,

 

“Fuck Niall” Rio said looking him up and down “you look good like this”

 

“I don’t care” Niall looked up at him desperation in his eyes “fucking touch me”

 

Rio nodded his head and moved his hands towards the belt “Leave it” Mason said from where he sat on the bed watching them with calculating eyes.

 

Rio’s hand froze where it was and he pulled back smiling “you’re mean Mason”

 

“Your fucking killing me” Niall groaned

 

“All the same” Mason spoke “the belt stays”

 

“Just as well Ni” Rio said “you look so hot”

 

Niall said nothing, instead he whined and let his head fall back closing his eyes in defeat. Rio took this opportunity to straddle the Beta grabbing the back of his head and attacking his mouth.

 

Niall made an _hmph_ sound of surprise before he was purring satisfyingly into Rio’s mouth, kissing Niall was different than kissing Mason. When Rio kissed Mason it was all dominance, he kissed with heat and control whereas when Rio kissed Niall it was passionate and almost desperate, like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

Rio broke the kiss and pulled away, Niall shook his head “Bring your head over here” he said “tilt your neck” despite the fact that Niall was the one tied up he was still the one controlling the situation, which Rio was more than ok with because it turns out he’s totally into this bottoming thing.

 

Rio did what Niall asked getting a rush out of pleasing the boy, he would probably go his whole life wanting to please the Beta. There was just something about Niall that brought out the best in Rio, he put his neck on display for Niall who immediately started sucking on it sending jolts of pleasure straight to his dick.

 

“Need to mark you up” Niall said “you’ll look so good with our marks” he sucked harder biting at Rio’s neck until a sizeable red mark was left behind and Rio was twitching in Niall’s lap. When Niall was satisfied with his work he pulled away from Rio who was breathing hard.

 

“Perfect” Mason commented from his spot on the bed where he watched them, eyes glazing over at the sight of his two boyfriends.

 

“You gonna ride me now baby?” Niall said “want to see you on my cock, want you stretched out on me”

 

And holy fuck did Rio want that too, he scrambled off Niall and pulled his sweats off the rest of the way tossing them carelessly away. Assessing the situation he thought of the best way to do this, turning his back to Niall he reached one arm behind him to grip the chair before lining Niall’s cock up with his hole that was still leaking with Mason’s cum, and sat himself down on Niall’s cock, until he fully sheathed Niall’s dick inside him. Putting the heels of his feet on the wooden bar under the chair he braced himself up.

 

Rio took a deep shaky breath, at the angle and position Niall’s dick was deep inside him and he had no way of escaping as he was sat on it. Niall moaned in pleasure as his dick finally got the attention it was craving,

 

“ _Fuck_ ” he whispered out “fuck Rio, you are _tight_ ” Niall could feel his entire cock nestled into the boy’s bum filling him all the way up “can still feel Mase in you” he said “are you ok?”

 

“Give me a second” Rio gritted out trying to become accustomed to the new angle, Niall wasn’t as large as Mason but he wasn’t small either and at the angle Rio was at he felt ten times bigger.

 

When he finally felt like he could handle it, he used his arm and feet to push up off Niall and sink back down on his cock, he found the right rhythm and steadily began to bob up and down on Niall’s dick making the Irishman see stars.

 

“So amazing” Niall said biting his lip so hard that it bled “you should see yourself Rio, you look so good fucking yourself on my dick”

 

Rio picked up the pace at Niall’s words wanting to give the boy more of a show, more pleasure, more everything. Rio liked being good at everything he did, liked learning everything about anything and mastering the skill to perfection.

 

Sex was no different.

 

As he rode Niall taking him in deep he searched for the right spot, that Mason was so good at finding. It took a minute but finally Rio found the right angle, so that Niall’s dick was hitting his prostate.

 

Rio gasped out instantly when the pleasure shot through him, “Jesus Christ” he moaned out speeding up and aiming for Niall’s dick to nail that spot every time he sunk down.

 

“Fuck yes” his legs and arm ached strained with the effort it took for him to continue fucking himself on Niall’s cock but it didn’t matter because the pleasure they both were experiencing canceled it out.  

 

"Keep going Rio" Niall begged "so close, feels fucking amazing. You feel so good around me, so right”

 

“Ni” Rio croaked out wrapping a hand around his dick with his free hand “m’ gonna cum”

 

“Just a little longer babe” Niall said “hold on for me a little longer, not yet”

 

Rio nodded his head in understanding and continued to ride Niall who was holding off just so he could continue to watch Rio bounce on his dick. When Rio started to whine and whimper and Niall himself couldn’t handle it anymore he saved them both,

 

“Now Rio” he said in commanding tone very un Niall like “cum now”

 

The second the words were out of Niall’s mouth, Rio pumped his cock furiously until cum was spurting out and he could feel Niall, filling him up as well mixing in with Mason’s.

 

Once again Rio’s world went black as his orgasm hit him, intensified by the sounds Niall was making as he came too.

 

Niall lost all control when he came, eyes changing crystal blue and teeth elongating he couldn’t stop the partial shift. He was so gone from being forced to sit and wait in such state of sexual frustration.

 

Rio groaned as he lifted himself up and off Niall’s dick one last time falling to his knees when his feet hit the ground. Mason quickly stood and picked the boy up petting his hair and whispering into his ear,

 

“M’ ok” Rio mumbled with a small smile on his face “that was fun”

 

Mason laughed as he laid Rio down on the bed setting him on his stomach, he moved towards his dresser.

 

“Can I be untied now?” Niall asked, he could easily free himself of the belt he was a wolf after all but he was more concerned of what Mason would do.

 

“No” Mason said “I’m getting to you”

 

Niall frowned as he watched Mason take something from the top drawer and head over to Rio who was falling asleep on the bed.

 

 

Mason lifted the boys hips and quickly spread his cheeks slipping a plug into his arse, Rio screeched in surprise and looked back at Mason shocked.

 

“What the?” he said startled out of his sleepy state, he reached back to feel the plug inside him eyes wide.

 

“Is it uncomfortable?” Mason asked

 

Rio’s mouth dropped open as he looked at the Alpha “no” he sputtered out

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

He shook his head “no”

 

“Then it stays” he nodded his head “so that tonight you’ll feel us in you, remember what happened here every time you sit or walk.”

 

Rio stared at the Alpha completely caught off guard “you can’t be serious?”

 

“Completely”

 

Rio blinked. Opened his mouth to talk closed it when he couldn’t find the words, opened it again “That-“he started out “this shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does”

 

Mason smiled down at him knowing that he wasn’t pushing the boy too far, judging by how things went today Rio had a kinky side to match Mason’s.

 

Mason bent down and kissed Rio on the lips, gently and soft he pulled away and brushed a curl out of his face “you did well pup” he praised him “did so good for us”

 

Inside Rio was preening by Mason’s words, “yeah well I’m pretty much awesome at everything so it’s whatever” he brushed it off making Mason smile.

 

He got up and walked over to Niall bending down in front of him so they were eye level “and you my little beta” he brushed a thumb across his cheek “are beautiful and amazing and you will never question my faithfulness to you again”

 

Niall smiled at his words “I love you” was all he said “even if you’re a completely mental sometimes”

 

Mason kissed his head and reached behind him undoing the belt and helping Niall up rubbing at his stiff joints until he was mobile again.

 

Turning around Niall got a good look at the plug sticking out of Rio’s bum, the boy himself was silently dozing off.

 

Niall’s face dropped “you didn’t” he turned towards Mason “when did you get so fucking kinky?”

 

Mason shrugged unapologetically “you two do strange things to me”

 

Niall looked back over at Rio “I’m gonna be hard again, he looks-“ Niall shook his head “he needs to be like that all the time. Every day” Niall decided.

 

Mason laughed “Something tells me he’ll have a problem with that”

 

"Don't care"

 

Continuing to laugh Mason grabbed Niall’s hand “come on” he said pulling him towards the shower “let him rest, don’t think I’m finished with you either” he warned “I plan on having you as well”

 

Niall shook his head as he followed Mason into the bathroom a huge grin on his face “insatiable”

 

* * *

 

 

Liam had Zayn in position he didn’t even think his body was capable of performing. Bent over the desk in his room with his leg lifted on top of it and holding himself up with two arms as Liam fucked him.

 

“And these?” Liam said circling his nipples tweaking them

 

“Yours” Zayn breathed out

 

“And this?” he grabbed Zayn’s arse cheeks in both hands squeezing them and then giving his left cheek a sharp spank,

 

“Yours, fuck- yours”

 

“And this?” Liam growled wrapping a hand around Zayn’s dick and jerking him off

 

“Yours!” Zayn cried out “all yours Liam, only you”

 

Liam growled at the admittance picking up his pace and fucking into Zayn for the fifth time that day, for the past two hours he’d run the omega ragged. Bending him into different positions, marking him up, fucking him until Zayn was begging him to both stop and continue.

 

They’ve never fucked like this before, Liam was relentless almost as if he were afraid someone was going to swoop in and take Zayn from him. He’d never seen Liam so possessive before, he wouldn’t let it go. He fucked Zayn until he admitted a thousand times that he was Liam’s and Liam’s alone his latest method, touching every body part of Zayn’s and making him confess that it belonged to Liam.

 

Zayn felt another orgasm coming on, astonished that he was even hard. He’d never come this many times in a day unless it was because he was in heat, this was just unnatural but Liam kept ripping orgasm after orgasm out of him.  

 

Zayn threw his head back when he finally came at this point there was nothing left for his body to produce so his orgasm was dry and almost painful but he loved every second of it. He could feel Liam panting behind him, as he thrust two more times and then was coming himself adding to the cum that was already leaking out of Zayn and down his leg.

 

They both stood there panting heavily Liam resting his head against Zayn’s back catching his breath, when his heart rate calmed down a little he took Zayn’s leg down from the desk and turned him around. Kissing him softly he placed his hand over Zayn’s heart,

 

“And this?”

 

Zayn looked up at him and answered with more conviction than he did all the others “yours.”

 

Liam smiled a relieved smile and kissed him again hugging him close, when he pulled away he got a good look at Zayn’s body covered in bite marks and the bruises that littered his hips. He frowned and bit his lip “did I hurt you?”

 

Zayn smiled and took Liam by his waist “You hurt me just right”

 

“I’m serious Zayn wha-“

 

Zayn cut him off with a kiss “I’m serious too” he said pulling back “I loved every second of it, I won’t break Liam. I’m an Omega but I’m still a man and I like rough sex”

 

Liam sighed “I’m sorry I’m such a possessive bastard, but when it comes to you I can’t help it”

 

Zayn leaned into him more and nuzzled his face into the warmth of his neck “I don’t mind belonging to you” he said “as long as you belong to me as well”

 

Liam chuckled “baby you owned me the day we met”

 

"You absolute cornball Liam" he was glowing with satisfaction despite the sappy comment, “let’s go shower, _again,_ Maybe I’ll recover in time for the show tonight. Just because were wolves doesn’t mean you have to fuck like an animal ya know” Zayn teased “I’ll be walking weird all night”

 

Liam grinned “I think it’s sexy”

 

* * *

 

 

Louis pulled the car into the driveway nearly running over a paparazzi when he passed through the gate.  He had to get out of the house earlier. It was one thing when Liam and Zayn started fucking but add Rio, Niall and Mason to the mix and that’s where he drew the line.

 

So he decided to go for a little car ride that turned into a three hour car ride.

 

It was nearing time to leave for the show and he figured it would be safe for him to return to the house without fear of his ears bleeding. When he walked through the door the first thing he saw was Harry pacing back and forth in front of the house. When he heard Louis come in he threw his arms and the air and stopped moving,

 

“Thank god!”

 

“What?” Louis asked startled “what happened? Is everything ok?”

 

“Where were you Lou?” Harry tried to stay calm “I’ve been calling you for an hour”

 

“I went for a drive” he shrugged “needed to get out, or did you not hear what was going on upstairs?”

 

“No! I mean yes I heard it but you can’t just leave like that Louis”

 

“I went for a drive Harry, it’s not a big deal”

 

“You didn’t tell anyone Lou!” he said exasperated with the Omega “You can’t leave and not tell anyone where you’re going, you especially can’t do it when you don’t take your phone with you”

 

“I forgot it and by the time I realized I had I was already twenty minutes away from the house, I didn’t feel like coming back”

 

“Look” Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose “I know things between us are-“he searched for the right word “fucked up” that about does it “but I’m still an Alpha in this pack, I’m Liam’s second and you can’t _leave_ like that and not tell me!” he paused catching his slip “or Liam” he added hastily “I was just about to go get him”

 

Louis looked startled at that “you can’t tell him” he really wasn’t in the mood for a Liam lecture, Harry’s was enough thank you.

 

“I won’t! That’s not the point! Just-“ he took a deep breath “I was worried Lou, please don’t do it again” he said kindly sinking down to the couch as if the entire conversation had just taking the piss out of him.

 

Louis felt his gut wrench, he never liked seeing Harry upset. It was actually one of the worst things for him to experience, looking at him now with his head hung in defeat and shoulders slumped without his cheeky grin, was just wrong. Louis didn’t have it in him to not comfort the Alpha.

 

Walking over to him he pushed Harry back so that he was leaning against the back cushions, without saying anything he sat down as well propping himself up against Harry’s side snuggling in. He hadn’t been this close to Harry in weeks and his body responded, he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around him and never let go but he couldn’t. He knew this was a slippery slope but he was going to allow himself this one moment, they both needed it.

 

“I’m sorry” Louis said after a pause “I didn’t mean to worry you and I didn’t do it to be a brat or anything I just needed-“

 

“Out” Harry finished for him “yeah I know” he admitted quietly

 

Louis could hear the pain behind his words and he turned his head to look up into green eyes “what is it?”

 

Harry shook his head “there was a time where you used to come to me, when you felt you needed out, you always came to me”

 

“Harry-“

 

“I just miss you Lou” Harry sighed “that’s all, I just-really miss you”

 

Louis felt tears spring to his eyes at his words, at how lost and sad the Alpha sounded. Looking at the man that Louis was undeniably still in love with he said with absolute sincerity “I miss you too, everyday”

 

Maybe it was because of the moment, maybe it was because Louis was hurting for Harry, or maybe it was the simple fact that he actually wanted so badly to kiss Harry but when he saw him lean in he didn’t stop him. And when his lips touched Harry’s, when he felt that familiarity and ease he always had with the Alpha he wanted more. So the kiss deepened and he moaned because it had been so _long_. So very long that he’s felt Harry’s touch, a touch that Louis would admit he is shamelessly addicted too.

 

This was his Haz, his everything. The boy he grew up with, the one who loved him who protected him who lit his world on fire and made it feel like he was living everyday floating on a cloud high up above everything else.

 

Harry made him feel _alive._ This was his Harry.

 

This was also the guy who would never be able to give Louis the kind of life he wanted when it was all said and done. The guy who would never truly let him in, the same guy who had been given one chance to keep Louis.

 

The guy who broke his heart.

 

Louis stopped the kiss.

 

“I can’t” he sprang up and turned to look at Harry who was still in mid kiss that’s how sudden Louis’ actions were “I can’t do this” he shook his head and started to back away.

 

Harry treated him as if he were a spooked animal putting his hands out to him gently and moving to stand up slowly,

 

“Louis it’s ok”

 

“No” Louis shook his head frantically “no it’s not ok, it’s not ok because I love you, I love you so fucking much and I’m with Adam” he said it.

 

And as he did he watched Harry’s eyes flash green and heard the growl he couldn’t keep in “I’ve never truly tried to let you go, I guess I was always still holding on but I can’t” he kept shaking his head “Adam is kind, and wonderful and he likes me a lot, and I like him too. He doesn’t deserve this” Louis gestured between him and Harry “he doesn’t deserve a boyfriend who kisses another guy!”

 

Harry took a deep breath “you’re in love with me Lou, I can tell you still love me. And I love you too, please just let me fix this! I promise-“

 

“No!” Louis cut him off “no more promises, you had your chance! I gave you the choice plain as day and you didn’t choose me! So don’t expect me to choose you” he felt his chest heave and quiver

 

“Louis” Harry’s voice cracked “don’t do this, _please_ ”

 

“I’m sorry” Louis whispered, he walked forward and stood up on his toes to place a kiss on Harry’s cheek “I’m sorry” he stepped back and looked at the floor not being strong enough to look at Harry’s face “we have to get ready for the show”

 

He turned his back on Harry and headed for the stairs to rally up the others, knowing he wouldn’t see the Alpha again until the show that night. It seems to be a theme of theirs as of late, every time they talked it ended in disaster with one of them leaving the other behind. Louis hoped to god it wouldn’t be like that every time, but at this point he wasn’t sure if he and Harry would ever have a good relationship again. And that’s what hurt him the most through all this.

 

“Hey” Liam said stepping out of his room and catching the look on Louis’ face, he frowned and immediately went to the boy wrapping him up in his arms “what’s wrong Lou?” he said into his hair sending soothing emotions towards him through their bond.

 

“I’m fine” Louis said, he could tell Liam didn’t buy it for a second “Zayn in there?” he looked up to Liam with pleading eyes, Liam paused but then nodded his head and kissed Louis once again on the head giving him a quick cuddle,

 

“Yeah babe he’s in there” he said softly “go on” he nodded towards the door “I’ll give you guys some time, but we got to leave soon for the show”

 

Louis nodded his head and smiled small “k Li” he said “thanks”

 

Louis opened the door and peaked his head in, spotting Zayn standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Louis didn’t know why he bothered Lou was just going to fix it when they got to the show, the Beta hairstylist hated when they attempted to do it themselves.

 

“Ey’ Mate” Zayn greeted happily “tonight it going to be sick bro, I can’t wait what are you-“ Zayn cut himself off when he turned around and saw the look on Louis’ face. His smile dropped instantly and a frown replaced it “Lou? Lou what’s wrong?”

 

Louis took in a deep shuddering breath trying with his entire being not to breakdown “I love him” he croaked out “I love him so fucking much and I don’t want to give him up” and once he admitted it, once it was out, all self-control was lost.

 

Louis let the water works out as deep sobs wracked his body, “ah shit Lou” Zayn said running to him and scooping his best friend into a hug, shushing him and petting his hair gently. Louis needed this right now more than anything, his best friend and fellow omega.

 

“I have to though” Louis said through his tears “I have to give him up”

 

“Oh Louis” Zayn said rocking the boy back and forth in his arms “That’s the thing babe” Zayn said “you _don’t_ have too, if you want him you can have him. All you have to do is say the word, he said he would wait for you and he is.”

 

“I don’t want him too” Louis said “I want him to be happy with someone else! I want us both to be happy!”

 

“I know” Zayn said quietly “I know you do. Thing is, I’ve never seen anyone make you as happy as Harry” Louis shook his head,

 

“I don’t know what to do”

 

“You do what your heart tells you Lou” Zayn said “but what you have to remember is that you have a choice in this situation. You’ve convinced yourself that there is no other way and that’s just not the case” Zayn said “You have a _choice_ Lou”

 

Zayn felt Louis begin to cry even harder as his words overwhelmed him, Louis needed to hear them though. He needed to hear that taking Harry back was a choice he was allowed to make, Zayn was actually surprised by how long he had kept this up. Besides Liam and himself he’d never seen anyone love each other as much as Louis and Harry.

 

They were just meant for each other, they were two people who made sense. If Zayn were in Louis’ position he didn’t think he would be strong enough to leave Liam. He just couldn’t fathom it. He remembers the days before his heat, where they simply danced around each other. Zayn always wanted but couldn’t have. But he had Liam now and he couldn’t stomach the thought of ever giving him up, there was nothing in this world that could convince him to leave Liam.

 

At least he had thought.

 

He was going to learn soon that, that may just not be true.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Zayn peeked out at the stage his breath catching at the pure size of it, nerves started to bundle in his stomach. He took a deep breath,

 

“Nervous?”

 

Zayn jumped and spun around glaring at the Alpha who snuck up on him, “Don’t fucking do that Li” Zayn griped “or else you’ll be taking me out of here in an ambulance again”

 

Liam’s eyes flashed silver and he roughly grabbed a hold of Zayn’s hips dragging him towards him, nuzzling at his neck “sorry” Zayn said “to soon”

 

Liam bit him in a gentle reprimand and then kissed him passionately much different than the way he was kissing him earlier “definitely too soon” he said breaking away smoothing a thumb over his cheek “how are you feeling?”

 

Zayn took another deep breath “nervous” he confirmed “I feel very nervous mate”

 

“Me too” Liam said smiling at him “but we’re gonna smash it, once the first song is over it will be like we never stopped performing”

 

“Never stopped performing” Zayn said drily “because of me”

 

“No” Liam said firmly “it had nothing to do with you”

 

“Really?” Zayn said “because I thought me getting kidnapped, watching my best friend die, and dragging you lot into the mess was what caused all this”

 

“Well you were wrong” Liam shrugged “we took a break because we needed to, _all_ of us, our entire pack Z” Liam grabbed him by the scruff and stroked him soothingly “this is fresh start yeah? We’re stronger now” he looked him directly in the eye “we leave the past in the past and move on, tonight is a good night Z don’t ruin it”

 

Zayn huffed giving Liam an annoyed look but then slowly grinned “suppose your right”

 

Liam smiled like a little boy “I’m always right baby, thought you would have known that by now?”

 

“Nope not really” Zayn said walking away from him

 

“Are you sure?” Liam said “because they way you’re walking funky tells me something else entirely” Zayn simply through his middle finger in the air causing Liam to laugh and run after him.

 

 

* * *

 

“Jesus Niall” Rio yelped as the blonde boy shoved him into a supply closet on their way to the boy’s dressing room “warn a guy” he objected “what is this? Seven minutes in heaven?”

 

Niall flipped Rio around and pushed him up against the door of the closet not hesitating to stick his hands down the Omega’s pants. Rio squawked and inched up on his tip toes to get away from Niall’s wondering hand “it’s still there, it’s still there!”

 

Niall practically purred when he felt the plug still nestled inside his boyfriend, breathing heavily Niall leaned against Rio’s back trying to get himself under control “I can’t _not_ touch you when I know that thing is inside you” he whimpered “this is torture”

 

Rio snorted “pretty sure it’s worse for me mate” Rio’s breath caught in his throat when Niall’s hand slid up his shirt and his nipple came under attack “Ni” Rio warned

 

“Sh Sh” Niall said “I know, I know I just-I need to touch you for a second ok babe? Just-Just let me feel you”

 

Rio nodded his head his own breath picking up “fuck-ok ok yeah” Rio let Niall’s hands explore his body never going lower than his waist, knowing that if he did they would end up fucking in the closet and even though Rio was so down with that, the band really didn’t need the bad press right now.

 

“Fuck” Niall groaned pulling his hands away from Rio and settling them on his hips “want you”

 

“Most people do” Rio said in true fashion even though his dick was throbbing with just as much need as Niall’s, he was thinking about saying fuck it and letting Niall taking him in the closet press be damned when the door to the closet was being thrown open and Rio was stumbling into strong arms.

 

“Hiya Mase” Rio said “Ni and I were just looking for the cleaning supplies, this place is mighty dusty”

 

Mason rose a brow “any luck finding them?”

 

“Nope” Rio answered “but it could be because the only place Niall looked was down me pants”

 

Mason turned an amused look on Niall, who stomped past them “where you going?” Rio asked

 

“To find a cold shower”

 

Mason grabbed his hand stopping him “your needed back stage love” he told him pulling him closer to kiss him “good luck, I’ll be watching” Niall’s heated eyes softened as he looked at Mason adoringly, those words meaning more to the beta then anyone would ever know “you always are” he whispered letting Mason kiss him again “love you”

 

Rio looked away at the exchange feeling slightly uncomfortable, he hadn’t quite reached the _I love You_ stage with Mason and Niall yet and to be frank he wasn’t even sure if he was ready for it yet, thankfully neither of them seemed to be pressuring him and he was thankful for it.

 

He watched Niall scamper off as Mason turned back to him “and you pup” he said pulling him under his arm “are coming with me where I can keep an eye on you”

 

“I thought your job was to keep an eye on Niall” he sassed leaning into Mason’s touch, as he led them down the hall towards the floor of the arena “isn’t that what they pay you the big bucks for?”

 

“I can handle you both” he assured him

 

“Don’t worry” Rio said happily “staring at Niall has never been much of hardship for me, since I’m sure you’ll have trouble keeping your eyes off me”

 

“You think so?”

 

“If I have anything to do with it”

 

Mason’s only response was to throw the Omega over his shoulder and playfully swat him, rubbing his cheek into Rio’s side. Rio pretended to be annoyed but it was hard when that warm fuzzy feeling crept through his body, maybe those three little words wouldn’t be as hard to say as he thought.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t be nervous” Adam said pulling Louis into his lap “you’ll be fantastic”

 

Louis laughed “how would you know huh? You’ve never seen me live”

 

“No” Adam said “but I’ve done my research”

 

Louis turned to look at him “research?”

 

Adam blushed “I may have watched a few Youtube videos”

 

“Awe babe” Louis smiled “you watched our concerts?”

 

“Maybe” he said and then smiled “you were wonderful”

 

“Thanks” Louis said this time he blushed “I’m happy you’re here”

 

“Me too” Adam said “I’m lucky to have you Lou”

 

Louis’ stomach flipped at the nickname “I’m not so unfortunate either” he leaned in and smashed his lips to Adam’s, Adam kissed sweet and gentle the exact opposite of Harry but Louis wasn’t thinking about him right now.

 

“Louis” there was a knock on the dressing room door and Paul poked his head around “we need you backstage, the shows about to start”

 

Louis felt a rush of nerves hit him and he looked to Adam who immediately kissed him “don’t look so terrified love, this is what you know”

 

Louis nodded in understanding and pecked him one last time before getting up off his lap “Paul” he said “could you-“he gestured towards Adam,

 

“Yeah” Paul grunted “I’ll take him to his seat just get going already”

 

Louis flashed him his signature grin before giving him a mock salute and running off, hearing Paul’s laughter as he did.

 

Louis skidded to a halt when he got backstage looking for the boy’s amongst the hustle and bustle of the crew,

 

“Louis!” Louis turned to see their stylist Lou coming at him with a can of hairspray “you look a mess, I’ve been looking for you everywhere! You can’t go on stage looking like that” she produced a comb from her back pocket and Louis allowed her to style his hair the best she could in such short amount of time, as she did Louis instantly picked up on a voice somewhere behind him.

 

“I’m really not interested”

 

“Oh come on Harry” that was a women’s voice “since when do you turn me down”

 

“Since now” Harry’s voice was a bit sharper “I’m sorry, just things have changed”

 

“Like what?” the girl snapped back at him

 

“None of your business” Harry was growling now

 

There was a pause before Louis heard the girl scoff “you know he’s never coming back right? You messed up Styles, this is just beyond pathetic”

 

Louis heart dropped, she couldn’t be-she wasn’t talking about _him_ , right?

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Harry’s voice still sounded firm but there was a hint of vulnerability creeping though now

 

“Don’t I?” the rejected girl sneered “I saw that Alpha he’s with, he’s proper fit ya know? I don’t blame him for choosing him over you”

 

“Yeah” Harry sneered “well then you won’t mind getting out of my breathing space” Louis heard the girl give off an indignant huff but figured she must have left because the next thing Louis knew Harry was walking up beside him just as Lou had finished fussing over his hair.

 

“That will have to do” she sighed looking at Louis as if she wished she had more time to finish off his look,

 

“You look great Lou” Harry said genuinely, smiling his dimpled smile at him, Louis’ smiled back masking his nerves,

 

“Course I do” he boasted “I’m the Tommo”

 

Harry laughed and shook his head “You’ve been spending too much time with Rio”

 

“Please” Louis rolled his eyes “before he came along I was the master of sass”

 

Harry laughed out loud a deep throated laugh that had the curly haired lad throwing his head back and belting out a hearty chuckle, Louis felt his heart clench as he realized he hadn’t heard Harry laugh like that in a long time and he felt himself smiling at the sound of it,

 

“That you were Lou” Harry said once he caught his breath “that you were”

 

He and Harry shared a smile for a moment and in that moment Louis felt it was just like old times, where he and Harry were joined at the hip. Always messing with each other, making each other laugh and just being the center of each other’s worlds.

 

“Boy’s get in place!” Louis was jarred out of the moment as was Harry as they were ushered to opposite ends of the stage, Louis shook his head to clear it.

 

It was game time now.

 

He needed to focus. As the lights went low he looked to his left at Zayn who smiled at him encouragingly and to his right at Niall who winked at him. Louis felt the adrenaline pump through his body as he heard the roar of the crowd, he couldn’t stop the smile that graced his handsome face as he soaked it in.

 

As the music began and the lights flashed on revealing the boys Louis instantly felt in his element, he looked around at the other boys as Harry started to sing seeing them all come alive. For a brief moment Louis met Harry’s eyes and Louis knew right then and there.

 

Something just snapped in place.

 

When he looked away he passed Zayn and slapped his bum singing along, falling into the synchronized ease that made the band work so successful.

 

After all, this is what they knew.

 

 

* * *

 

“My god Mason” Rio complained “I just need a piss break, you can’t expect me to stand here with a plug in my damn ass and not have to attend to my needs” It was half way into the show and Rio had been at Mason’s side the entire time, all he was asking for was a tiny break.

 

Mason threw him a look “Rio” he started “I don’t have time for this, I can’t keep an eye on you if-“

 

“For Christ’s sake pull yourself together!” Rio said “I’m taking a piss not pulling a bank job”

 

Mason shook his head “if you’re not back here in five minutes-“

 

“Yeah yeah” Rio waved him off “you’ll get all growly and bring the claws out, I get it” he moved to walk away grumbling “pain in my ass” Mason grabbed his arm before he could speaking into his ear,

 

“No love” he said calmly “I’ll take you over my knee and spank that arse of yours, with the plug still in and then when we get home I’ll take you over and over again and you’ll see just how much of a pain and the ass I can be. Clear?”

 

Rio looked up at him, his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating and to be honest he was a little wary of Mason’s warning but fuck him if he were ever to show it “crystal babe” Rio said “you’re a kinky bastard and I still gotta wee, we’re on the same page” he kissed Mason quickly and ran off before the Alpha could stop him again.

 

He really did have to pee.

 

But of course he did have an alternative agenda because if he didn’t than he just wouldn’t be Rio. Truth was he needed a little break from all the chaos. It was a tad overwhelming. Rio loved to watch Niall up on stage doing what he loved, but to have thousands of girls swooning over him and throwing themselves at him, well that was a bit harder to swallow than he thought. He just needed a breather was all, he just needed five minutes of some fresh air and then he would be back at Mason’s side like a good little pup. He wasn’t looking to cause problems, he knew how much this night meant to Niall and he wasn’t about to go ruining it. He could manage to keep himself in check for a night at least.

 

But life didn’t seem to want to cut him a break.

 

Because as he hung outside leaning against the wall of the arena getting a bit of peace and quiet he heard a bit of commotion down the alley. Now Rio wasn’t about to get himself involved but he couldn’t _not_ check it out, I mean it was just the way he was programmed. He was naturally curious about everything, he was half way down the alley before he was even aware that he made the decision to check it out.

 

What he found was despicable.

 

A pretty little Omega girl, with an “I love Harry” T-shirt on trapped between a dumpster and a mean looking Alpha.

 

“Come one baby” The Alpha cooed in her ear “don’t be shy, give me a little taste yeah?” he lifted her chin and leaned in for a kiss, as the girl whimpered and struggled beneath him.

 

“I don’t know” Rio interjected “doesn’t look like she’s really into it” he observed “I don’t blame her, your downright ugly mate”

 

The Alpha’s head snapped to Rio and he released the girl to growl at him, Rio showed no fear.

 

“Oh it’s no use growling” he walked forward “I’ve got plenty of Alphas at home and trust me-“Rio looked him up and down before laughing “your _nothing_ compared to them” his voice turned hard.

 

The Alpha growled again, fiercer this time extending his claws, Rio just rolled his eyes “Seriously dude” he acted blasé slowly moving in front of the girl “I am unimpressed, me mom’s scarier than you”

 

Which was true, his mother _was_ scarier than this pathetic excuse for an Alpha. But if there was one thing that pissed an Alpha off more than anything else it was taking a stab at his masculinity. So of course that was the first shot Rio took, he watched as the Alpha’s eyes flashed red and he smirked “coming out to play?” he taunted while blocking the frightened girl’s body “how cute”

 

Rio watched the Alpha become more enraged and he saw it then, a little flick of motion from the Alpha’s left leg and Rio knew it was coming. Next thing he knew he was being pushed up against the dumpster and the Alpha was in his face. Rio held him at bay turning to the girl who cried out in alarm “run” he told her through gritted teeth using all his strength to keep the Alpha at arm’s length “get the fuck out of here” the girl seemed to be frozen in place for a moment, before she finally snapped out of it and ran off leaving Rio alone in the alley with a monster.

 

“See what you’ve done?” the Alpha sneered in his face “ran off my prize, you aren’t being a very good Omega”

 

“Oh I’m not?” Rio dead panned “Sorry bout that, maybe if there were proper Alpha around I could be put in my place” Rio sure knew what buttons to push.

 

“Don’t worry” the Alpha sneered in his face, his breath was stale and his grip was tight “I’ll teach you how to please an Alpha, teach you to be an obedient bitch”

 

“Oh yes please!” Rio mocked infuriating the Alpha even more, ” he waited for the right moment and when the Alpha bared his teeth and went for Rio’s neck he made his move. Acting quickly he grabbed a hold of the man’s arm and twisted it behind his back changing positions with him so that the Alpha was pressed up against the dumpster.

 

“You know” Rio said into his ear “I’ve always had a bit a trouble with that whole _pleasing_ an Alpha thing” he laughed in the guy’s face “turns out I’m more of a selfish guy” the Alpha tried to get out of his grip but despite being stronger than Rio, the Omega had the leverage and experience to hold him in place “it’s all about me, you see? And I just don’t feel like you’re up to the job, I mean” Rio laughed again “how can I count on you to fulfill _my_ needs if you’re always _please me please me please me blah blah blah”_ Rio sighed “I just don’t really see a bright future for us” he yanked the guys arm up further until he heard a pop smiling in satisfaction as the Alpha roared out in pain “but you are right about one thing” he whispered pressing close to the guys face “I am one hell of a bitch” and with that Rio let the guy go, knowing that in a rage he would swing at Rio, blindly attacking instead of thinking it through.

 

Rio waited, but not for long.

 

As soon as the Alpha was released, he turned on Rio in a blind rage. Rio ducked when a meaty arm made its way for his face. The Alpha was caught off guard when his fist didn’t make contact with its target, another advantage for Rio as his foot caught a face full of Alpha snapping his head back spraying blood everywhere.

 

The Alpha recovered soon tackling Rio to the ground who quickly shoved a leg in between the guys legs hitting him hard where the sun don’t shine. The Alpha cried out in pain again, rolling off of Rio and clutching his privates.

 

He used this opportunity to stand up and went for another kick to the face, unfortunately the Alpha saw it coming. Grabbing a hold of Rio’s ankle he twisted sending the Omega to the ground, Rio bit his cheek when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg but he had no time to worry when he felt the Alpha settle on his back.

 

Rio bucked wildly finding himself in a bad position, Rio was fighter but he used speed and agility where others used strength. He needed to get the Alpha off his back and soon. Thinking fast he looked to his right and grabbed the first thing he saw-a glass bottle. He swung it behind him in the hopes that it hit his target and when he heard it smashing and the weight on him loosening he knew he was successful.

 

That only bought him a few seconds as the Alpha roared in anger, Rio straddled his hips and reached for his neck searching for the right spot. Heart pounding he pressed his fingers into the Alpha’s neck right where the pressure point should be and sighed in relief when he felt the man go limp beneath him. His mouth hung open and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body froze up, Rio waited one more moment before he was sure the Alpha would be immobile long enough for him to get away. When he did let go Rio stayed where he was with hands on his hips breathing heavily.

 

He felt his body tense up when he heard a commotion from around the corner but was instantly relieved when he saw Liam, Harry, Mason, Niall and Paul turn the corner.

 

“Rio!” Niall was the first to speak, out of breath and fear in his eyes “What happened!?”

 

“Hiya boys” Rio waved a little “how’d the show go?”

 

“How’d the- how’d the-“Harry stuttered “get the fuck off him!”

 

“This isn’t what it looks like” Rio gestured down to the limp Alpha he was currently straddling, Paul gave him a look

 

“Looks like you beat the shit out of that bloke”

 

“Oh” Rio said “then it is what it looks like”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you” Niall hollered “ _get off him_ ” Rio would have done what Niall said but he was too busy staring at the boy like he had three heads, the blonde Irish boy standing before him couldn’t be Niall because his Niall never used that tone of voice. With anyone.

 

“For god’s sake” Harry huffed stalking forward and grabbing a hold of Rio’s scruff pulling him off the Alpha and to his feet.

 

“Ouch!” Rio said indigent “watch it would ya” he said it with sass but Harry saw him wince,

 

“Where are you hurt?” he demanded Rio grabbing a hold of his face and brushing over his eye, Rio hissed and jerked his face away from Harry. He didn’t even remember getting hit in the face, it must have happened when he was on the ground. Niall stepped forward and pushed Harry out of the way and taking Rio’s face into his hands much more gently, than his brother.

 

“What happened?” His voice was still hard and his face was one of barely controlled anger but his hands were soft and soothing on Rio.

 

Rio glared at Niall not liking the way he was acting, Niall wasn’t supposed to act like this. Niall was supposed to be happy and carefree and Rio didn’t like this side of him one bit and he hated the fact that he was the reason for it even more.

 

“Rio” Niall demanded, making the curly haired omega sigh and grit his teeth,

 

“It wasn’t my fault ok!” Rio said “I just stepped outside for two second for some fresh air and I heard this noise and I come to find this fucker with his hands all over some little girl Omega, a very _unwilling_ girl Omega might I add. What was I supposed to do?”

 

“Maybe not engage a fully grown Alpha into a fight!” Harry said “you could have gotten help”

 

Rio scoffed in disgust turning a look on Harry that suggested his IQ was coming under some serious question “Oh yeah” he spat “why didn’t I just run for some help! Poor little Omega me couldn’t handle the big scary Alpha. Rather get the innocent girl raped because I was _so_ incapable and helpless” Rio hadn’t been this angry with his brother in a long time “in case you didn’t notice, _I’m_ not the one lying on the ground in a pile of trash and _I’m_ not the one who cornered one your fans in an alley and tried to take advantage of her. I am however the one who saved her so you can all stop looking at me like I’m the one who did something wrong!” he hadn’t realized the couple of octaves his voice rose by the end but he couldn’t stop himself from being annoyed.

 

Despite his bravery in what had just happened his adrenaline was beginning to wear off, Niall was upset with him, he was too afraid to look at Mason and everyone was just assuming that he had fucked something up again. His body was shaking his teeth and claws were extending and the next thing he knew Mason had stepped up from in between Harry and Liam and grabbed a hold of him rubbing that sensitive place at the base of his neck and shielding him from everyone else.

 

“Shhh pup” he cooed into his ear “its ok baby, you did well yeah? You saved that girl, I’m so proud of you pup”

 

“But Ni-“ Rio started, Mason pressed harder into his neck making Rio relax more into his arms “he was just worried, calm down. Breath”

 

Rio was too distracted by what Mason was doing to him to see as Paul picked the guy up from the ground and dragged him off taking him far away from Liam and his loved ones. Mason kept Rio pressed against him for a moment longer until he felt his Omega fully relax and his breathing even out again. Rio took another deep breath and then stepped away from Mason embarrassed that he had almost lost his shit in front of everyone,

 

“Sorry” he said “I didn’t mean to yell”

 

Niall made an exasperated sound before he was pulling Rio in throwing his arms around his neck and squeezing him tight “does trouble just attract to you, I swear to god you’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days”

 

“Nah” Rio smiled chin resting on Niall’s shoulder “the blocked arteries from years of excessive eating will get to you first”

 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again, do you hear? Ever Rio.”

 

“How did you guys even know?” Rio asked pulling away from Niall, who still had his arms wrapped around Rio’s waist.

 

“Liam” Harry shrugged his shoulder in way of an explanation,

 

“I could feel your panic” Liam said filling in the gaps smiling softly at Rio “we left Lou and Zayn on stage to entertain”

 

“Oh god” Rio said “you need to get back Zayn is pretty but he’s too much of a brood to entertain a crowd of that size”

 

“He’s right” Harry said “we need to get back boys” he kissed Rio on the head “I’m glad you’re ok bro” and then he leveled him with a look “if I didn’t already know Mason would take care of this I would be kicking your ass for scaring the hell out of us”

 

“Please, your life would be a total bore without me”

 

Harry chuckled and kissed his head again, grabbing a hold of Liam and dragging him off. Rio turned to his significant others, “when this show it over you’re going to explain to me how you were able to take that twat out” he kissed Rio’s neck “you need to teach me some moves babe, for when Mason gets to Alphay”

 

Rio chuckled and let Niall nuzzle against him one last time before he was racing after Harry and Liam, leaving him alone in the alley with Mason.

 

Rio kept a brave face but Mason recognized the shifting motion that Rio was doing brought on my nerves.

 

“Can we get out of this damn alley” he muttered

 

Mason grinned a devastatingly handsome grin and took Rio’s face in between his hands and lifted his chin so that he was forced to look him in the eyes.

 

"I meant what I said" he told the boy "I am proud of you what you did tonight was amazing, not many Omega’s can do what you just did. I’m not slighting your status I’m just stating facts” he said when he saw Rio about to object to his words “you were wonderful pup”

 

Rio sighed “but?”

 

"But" Mason said seriously "you put yourself in unnecessary danger, you promised me you would be back in five minutes not take a detour”

 

“I just needed five seconds!”

 

“I understand” Mason said calmly “but you need to understand that I’m serious when I tell you to do something, especially when were in an environment that can lend itself to these types of situations. The downside to Niall’s career is that it can bring out the occasional crazies. When were in these situations you will obey me, do you understand?”

 

“You Alphas” Rio rolled his eyes “absolute control _freaks_ ”

 

Mason waited patiently.

 

A beat went boy.

 

“Oh fine!” Rio said not being able to stand the silence “yes, alright I understand”

 

Mason nodded his head and swiftly bundled Rio up into his arms carrying him through the alley,

 

“What the fuck?” Rio said “I can walk”

 

“You’re favoring your right leg and your ankle is already swelling up, you’ve got a headache I can tell because you keep blinking your eyes and rubbing your temples which means you probably hit your head at some point, and you’re covered in bruises. Not to mention you reek of another Alpha and I can’t do anything about it right now”

 

Rio blinked. No one in this world was capable of bringing him to utter silence like Mason could.

 

“How can you _know_ all that?”

 

“I make it my job to know everything about you love”

 

Rio stared at him and then shook his head “I say this with as much love as possible but sometimes your fucking _scary_ mate”

 

* * *

 

 

The show went by without any further hitches.

 

The boys were as goofy, charming, spastic and talented as they ever were. In fact Liam thinks it was the best show they had ever had. Not because the crowd was so electric, or just because it was simply good to be back at it but because they really were _better._  They sang better, they moved better, they fed of each other’s every move. Whereas before it was five separate boys up on stage doing what they loved, it was now a pack. A united group, the entire audience was mesmerized by how physically and mentally in synch the boys were.

 

Even if they didn’t notice it themselves.

 

After every show the boys were buzzing. Adrenaline pumped through their veins and sleep was the last thing on their mind. Tonight was no different, but there was something else to it. A different feeling, a feeling that went beyond the rush and thrill of it all. Almost like there was something in the air, what they were feeling now went beyond superficial feelings. It went beyond their success, beyond the money and the girls and the attention. It was more than all that. It was the feeling of pack, their first performance as an official pack. They were connected on another level than they had been before, their souls intertwined with each other and before when they considered each other brothers they now had something stronger and more tangible to solidify that belief.

 

They were pack. They were family. And they were stronger than ever.

 

No one said it, no one commented on it, maybe because they were afraid of sounding to mushy but most likely because they didn’t have to say anything. Because they all knew that they were feeling it, all knew they were experiencing the same thing. And they all knew how special this one moment was, they would never forget this. Not this moment. Not this felling.

 

Never.

 

They all messed around back stage, long after the show had ended and most of the crew had gone home, still they stayed in their dressing room running around, throwing things, laughing and joking and just being a bunch of rowdy boys. Like they were sixteen years old again and every worry and mind weighing thing on earth couldn’t touch them.

 

Even with Adam in the room Harry still managed to act like the loveable charming boy they all knew and loved. And even with Mason keeping a careful eye on Rio, the Omega troublemaker seemed to keep the sass in check, and Zayn? Well he was in one of the moods where he was the loudest of the bunch, horsing around and carrying on cracking jokes every second he could in the deep Bradford accent of his.

 

“Holy shit!” Louis said from where he was spinning around in a chair “no fucking way!” he laughed gleefully “this is sick!”

 

“Wanna clue us in on the laughs over there Lou?” Harry inquired

 

“Your brother is a fucking bad ass that’s what” the Omega couldn’t stop laughing “Z get over here you have to see this” Louis waved him over bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly.

 

Zayn immediately rushed to Louis’ side peering down at his phone and watching the video, Liam watched Zayn’s facial expression go to one of confusion to shock and then one of pure glee to match Louis’.

 

“Rio you sly bastard” he took Louis’ phone from him replaying the video getting a closer look “this is some real shit” he said in disbelief “where did you learn to do this? And who is the poor sap getting his arse handed to him in this video?”

 

“Video?” Liam perked up at those words, as did Mason “what video?”

 

“Just this one where Rio is going fight club on this sleazy fuck”

 

Liam mouth fell open “there’s a video?” he grabbed the phone from Zayn and groaned “can nothing happen without making it the internet!?”

 

Louis whistled low and looked over at Rio who sat in his own chair with Mason standing over him “where’d ya learn the moves?” he asked moving from his seat to plop himself into Adam’s lap.

 

Rio shrugged as if it were no big deal “I worked on the streets for the past couple years, you learn a thing or two”

 

“A thing or two he says!” Louis elbowed Adam playfully

 

“I got lucky really” Rio said “he just happened to be one of those Alpha’s who was better at talking a lot of shit than he was at fighting.”

 

“You realize this video has gone viral?” Liam says more to Mason than Rio “it’s got more than a million hits already and it’s only been posted for a few hours!”

 

“That’s because awesome!” Zayn said “Lou look how he-“

 

“The arm thing? I know it’s my favorite part!”

 

“Fucking sick bro”

 

It was at this point that Mason suggested they all finally move out, and head back home. It took another twenty minutes to get Louis and Zayn to cooperate and another ten to figure out transportation methods. Usually they were all transported by a van and heavy security but it had been so long after the show that most of the fans had been forced to leave or had given up and left themselves. That being a factor Louis decided to get a ride home with Adam and Mason would drive the rest of them with Paul’s presence just in case.

 

As they all shuffled out to the underground garage Louis waited for Adam to bring his car around from where it was parked in the visitor’s lot. The boys waited with him and as they did Louis and Zayn did their best impressions of Rio’s fight with the Alpha.

 

“No it was like this” Zayn said grabbing Louis’ arm and twisting it behind his back like Rio had done in the alley, making Louis squeal in mock pain.

 

“Let him go Z your gonna end up hurting him” Liam warned

 

“Damn Liam” Zayn said into Louis’ ear “ruining all the fun” he released Louis pushing him into Harry who caught him effortlessly, making Louis laugh. Louis turned around in Harry’s arms getting ready to pounce on Zayn when he was pulled back suddenly.

 

Louis frowned and looked up at Harry who had a screwed up expression on his face and leaned in to smell his neck, “uh Harry?” the alpha said nothing and by now everyone else was staring. Louis tried to pull away but the second he did Harry tightened his grip and continued sniffing at him “Haz?” Louis said questioningly.

 

“Your heats coming”

 

Louis felt himself pale “what? No” everyone’s eyes were on the pair “I mean not for a few weeks”

 

Harry shook his head “no, few days maybe less”

 

“I think I would know Harry-“

 

“Have I ever been wrong?” he demanded “have I ever been wrong Lou?” he reiterated, making Louis falter because _no_ he’d never been wrong.

 

“But-“

 

“I know your body better than my own” Harry said sure of himself “it’s coming” 

 

Louis didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t deny it because his cycle was never normal. It had never really been a problem before because Harry was always there for him no matter when it hit. But now things were a bit different, he looked to Zayn for help who could only offer up a shrug.

 

“I-I thought I had more time” Harry said as if everyone wasn’t standing there witnessing the exchange “you’re gonna go to him aren’t you?” Harry demanded looking at Louis who appeared small and vulnerable under Harry’s penetrating gaze “you’re going to let him take care of you, let him service you through your heat?” Harry choked on his own words “tell me Lou? Are you going to let him see you that way? Is he going to take care of you the way I do?”

 

Louis shook his head and stepped away from him “I-“

 

“ _Tell me_ ” Harry used his Alpha voice

 

“I don’t know!” Louis cried out

 

“Harry!” Liam growled at him in warning, telling his second to back off before he had to get involved.

 

Harry blinked and a look of horror crossed his features as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just done himself, “I-I’m sorry” he stuttered out “I didn’t mean, I don’t know what came over-“ the headlights to Adam’s car shone on them as he pulled up to the group “I can’t be here” Harry shook his head and started to back away from the group “I can’t do this” he started to run.

 

“Harry!” Liam called after him

 

Without thinking Louis started to go after him but Rio held him back “there’s no use mate, he’s too fast” Louis looked back to where Harry had just been and sure enough the boy was already gone “besides” Rio said “you’ve got other things to deal with” he nodded his head towards Adam’s car only to see the Alpha standing outside his car with a suspicious look on all of them.

 

Louis looked from Adam and the direction Harry had just retreated, “don’t worry” Mason said softly “he’ll be ok”

 

Louis didn’t looked so convinced “its ok Lou” Niall pitched in “Liam will know if anything happens to him”

 

Louis cleared his throat “right” he said “course, well I’m bloody knackered boys” Louis tried to brush it off “let’s get home”

 

He refused to meet anyone’s eye as he ducked his head inside Adam’s car, partly because he didn’t want to see their sympathetic looks but mostly because he didn’t want them to see his tears.

 

 

* * *

 

“You need to settle down” Liam laughed at Zayn who was dancing around their room in his towel “I’ve never seen you so wound up”

 

“Why don’t you come over here and unwind me then” Zayn suggested waggling his eyebrows.

 

Liam snorted “if that was supposed to be a come on, you failed miserably”

 

“Oh come on” Zayn rolled his eyes “we’re leaving for America in a week, do you know what that means? It mean’s two whole months on a tour bus with five other blokes and tiny ass bunk beds. Do you think we’re going to get a whole lot of play time then?” he pointed out “but hey if you want to complain about my _technique_ then never mind we’ll just-“

 

Liam tackled him to the bed ripping the towel from his waist, Zayn smirked in victory because honestly he had seen it coming “thought so”

 

“Shut up” Liam growled before attacking Zayn’s mouth, biting his lips and sucking on his throat “thought maybe I’d give you a break tonight after what we did earlier, but far be it from me to deny you”

 

“I’ll remember you said that next time I want something and your being a dick about it”

 

“ _Shut up_ ” Zayn’s laugh was smothered by another round of kissing, and quite suddenly he felt an intense shot of emotions wash over him.

 

It was need, passion, and hunger all at once filling his senses and clouding his mind, he moaned out load “stop fucking with the bond Li” he panted as Liam licked his way up Zayn’s stomach, smiling devilishly.

 

“Mmmm why love? When you seem to enjoy it so much?” he grabbed a hold of Zayn’s hard dick to prove his point, making the boy arch his back.

 

“You’re getting to good at this” Zayn moaned again as Liam sent another wave at him it was almost like the effects of being in heat except this was more of a mental thing than it was a physical thing.   

 

"You can do it too" Liam whispered his breath ghosting against Zayn’s stomach, as he sucked bruises into his skin marking his boy and driving him into a state of madness.

 

“How?” Zayn asked breathless already panting even though Liam had barely touched him yet,

 

“Feel it” Liam said “my presence in your mind, reach for it and hold on” he took Zayn’s nipple in between his teeth sending little stinging sensations throughout Zayn before sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue “follow the bound” Lim instructed “it’s not a one way door Z, I have access to you just as much as you have access to me”

 

Zayn tried to concentrate on what Liam was saying a feat with the way Liam was working him over, but he was determined. He did what Liam said feeling Liam out in his mind, reaching for the bond they had formed using the mental pathway Liam used to convey emotions and feelings towards him. Once he felt like he had a hold of it, Zayn mustered up every intense sensation Liam was evoking from his right now and sent it towards the Alpha.

 

He knew it worked when Liam groaned into Zayn’s neck rutting against his naked body “fuck Z” he whimpered, making Zayn smile. Liam never sounded that desperate before, never that close to the edge and Zayn _needed_ more.

 

So he manipulated the bond again just like Liam had told him, and Liam’s reaction surprised him more than he expected. At animal sped Liam flipped him over sinking his teeth into the scruff of Zayn’s neck pinning him to the bed, he growled in pleasure but didn’t keep him there for long.

 

He released Zayn licking at the bite to seal it up, in such a sensual way that it had Zayn panting into the pillows and balling the sheets into his fists, “is that how I make you feel?” Liam asked him “god Z tell me that’s how I make you feel”

 

“Always” Zayn whimpered “you drive me mad Li, your infuriating, and dominating, and so bloody good that it makes me sick and I want you All. The time.” He rutted his bum up against Liam who still covered his back listening to his every word “always have and always will”

 

“I love you” Liam said almost choking on the words and not knowing why he was in such an emotional state right now “I love you so much Z”

 

And the crazy thing was that Zayn could feel that love. It stretched across their bond and flooded Zayn with such warmth and wholesomeness that all he could do was lay there breathing heavily trying to ride this intense emotion out. Zayn and Liam have always been pretty expressive towards each other during sex, but it was one thing to just say it and another thing entirely to fell one another’s actual emotions.

 

Their bond was growing. That much was evident. If this is what they had unbonded Zayn couldn’t imagine what was in store for them when they did bond. Slowly Zayn turned around onto his back, not wanting to break the atmosphere they had just created. What was sexy and hot before had now just turned into something much more passionate and meaningful and when Zayn looked up into Liam’s eyes he was met with pools of silver.

 

Zayn said nothing but continued to stare at Liam, finally he pulled him closer kissing him keenly, and with fire. Liam and Zayn didn’t say a word the entire time, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t communicate. From every touch, every kiss, and the moment Liam sank his hard length into Zayn’s tight heat they felt each other through the bond.

 

Every feeling, every emotion, every intense shot of pleasure was shared through their bond. There was nothing like feeling pleasure given to you by another person but to truly feel what your partner is feeling, to connect with them on the kind of level where Liam wasn’t sure where the edges of his mind ended and Zayn’s began that was terrifyingly the most remarkable thing.

 

It was certainly the most meaningful sex they have ever had, and Liam could feel the boundaries of his mind expand to accommodate Zayn. As he moved inside Zayn slowly and deliberately he felt the bond wrap around them tying them together and embedding itself in their minds even more than Liam thought possible for an unmated couple. 

 

The moment was so special and beautiful that even when it was over and they laid there in bed covered in sweat, tangled in each other, with heaving chests they still hadn’t said a word.

 

They laid like that for two more hours, in each other’s arms letting the bond settle between them and when the madness in their minds finally calmed down. And all that was left was Liam’s presence in his mind rather than a storm of emotions did Zayn finally talk,

 

“Did we just-“

 

“No” Liam said “we didn’t bond-but it damn sure felt like it”

 

“That was-“Zayn shook his head “I don’t have the words” he whispered afraid to break the fragile spell

 

“Perfect” Liam said “that was what perfection felt like”

 

“Yeah” Zayn smiled “I can’t believe we wasted so much time, it makes me angry ya know? To see what we have now, I spent so much time running from this and look what I missed out on”

 

Liam could feel Zayn’s anguish at the declaration, where before he would have picked up on the emotion by Zayn’s facial expression or body language he could now feel the emotion through their open bond.

 

"We’re here and together now because of the decisions we made in the past, maybe we did waste time Z but I truly believe that everything in our past the good and the bad is what has brought us to this very moment” he said “I don’t know if we would be here now if we had done it any other way”

 

“Christ I’m so thankful” Zayn said “I can’t imagine life without you”

 

“Call me a sap, a fool a fucking pussy but my life is _nothing_ without you”

 

“You’ll never have to worry about that” Zayn said nuzzling under Liam’s chin

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise” Zayn amended feeling there bond hum to life, normally he would have made some joke about how Liam really is a giant sap but it just didn’t feel right and honestly it didn’t feel sappy to Zayn. It felt sincere, and honest, and sort of desperate. But there was no joke to be made of it, so instead Zayn fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man he loved.

 

 

It was around four in the morning when Liam heard a crash from the kitchen that had both him and Zayn jolting up in bed.

 

“Wha?” Zayn mumbled still half asleep

 

“Stay here” Liam said putting a leg over the side of the bed “I’ll go check it out”

 

“I’ll come” Zayn said instantly but Liam shook his head no,

 

“Go back to sleep babe, it’s probably nothing”

 

“I’ll come” Zayn insisted sitting up in bed and flicking the light on

 

“No” Liam said more firmly “you’re staying here”

 

Zayn shook his head “I’m too tired to argue with you right now, go check it out. I’ll stay here but I’m not going to sleep until you come back to bed”

 

Liam smiled at him gratefully and kissed his head “I’ll be quick” he kissed his lips this time before shimming his way out into the hallway and towards the downstairs. Liam wasn’t concerned, he already knew the source of the noise could sense Harry the second he woke up. He could also sense from the turmoil of Harry’s emotions that he was heavily intoxicated as well and he didn’t want Zayn around the Alpha when he was in such a state.

 

"Haz" Liam whispered into the dark “you ok?”

 

“M’fine!” Liam heard from behind the counter where he found Harry laying on the floor in a mess of pots and pans

 

“What are you doing Haz?” Liam sighed helping the Alpha to his feet.

 

“Was looking for him” Harry said dead weight in Liam’s arms, letting himself be led to the stairs “I can’t find him Li” Harry told him “He was always there ya know? He was so good and so beautiful and I lost him, now he’s someone else’s”

 

“It’s ok Harry” Liam said his heart breaking for his brother “it’s going to be ok”

 

“I thought so” Harry said struggling to get up the stairs on wobbly knees “but I just don’t think so, not without him”

 

“Your drunk Harry” Liam said kindly “you need some sleep”

 

Harry just continued on like Liam hadn’t even spoken “I haven’t touched anyone else Li, I swear. I never wanted to touch anyone else, I just thought it would be better for him. If we saw other people. I thought it might save him from me” Harry laughed “but I still ruined him didn’t I? Like I ruin everything”

 

Liam was about to answer him and protest vehemently when a small voice could be heard from the top of the stairs, and the light was flicked on,

 

“Liam?” Louis questioned standing there in a pair of baggy sweats and nothing else, his eyes widened in shock when he got a good look at Liam supporting Harry.

 

“Louis” Liam groaned he couldn’t have woken at a worse time “go back to bed, _please_ ”

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Louis demanded ignoring Liam’s request “Liam what is wrong with him?”

 

“Nothing Lou he’s had too much to drink ok? Now do as I say”

 

They were interrupted by Harry’s painful whimper as he realized it was Louis at the top of the stairs, turning to Liam he looked at him with anguish filled eyes “I want him” he pointed at Louis “Why can’t I have him?”

 

“Louis” Liam begged the boy gripping Harry harder as he began to slip his grip “please go to bed”

 

“Li _why_?” Harry was almost to tears by now

 

“ _Louis”_

 

Liam knew it wasn’t the Alpha command that really got Louis moving, but rather the sight of Harry and the sound of his pleas that moved the boy into action. Louis couldn’t take the scene any better than Liam could and if he stayed another second with the way Harry was slowly breaking, Liam would have had to carry them both because Louis would have lost all functioning abilities.

 

Harry went silent when he saw Louis disappear and allowed for Liam to drag him the rest of the way to his room, until he was discarded gently on top of his bed. Liam removed his shoes and pants and covered Harry’s lanky body with a blanket making sure he was sleeping steadily before even thinking to move from his side.

 

“Oh Haz” Liam whispered stroking back a few matted curls from his face and kissing his head before heading out. His heart ached for both Louis and Harry and he only hoped that eventually they would make it out of this dark time whole and happy, Liam had no doubt they would the difficult part was reaching that point.

 

Still it was hard to stay sad for his friends when he had just experienced something so pure and perfect with Zayn. Even now as he made his way make to his room where Zayn waited his heart felt less heavy and he couldn’t wait to wrap the Omega back up in his arms where he belonged.

 

He opened the door seeing that the light was still on “sorry love” he said closing the door behind him without looking at Zayn “we can go back to bed now everything is-“he stopped midsentence frozen in place at the sight before his eyes.

 

Liam felt like he’d been immersed in a bucket of ice, and his hands began to shake as his eyes immediately went to the folder in Zayn’s hand and then to the look of revulsion on Zayn’s face, as he looked at the contents.

 

“Zayn” Liam whispered in despair

 

“What is this? Liam _what the fuck is this_?”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Zayn’s entire world was crashing around him.

 

The X-Factor. The long hours. Missing his family. All of it was for nothing.

 

Everything he worked for, all the success he’s achieved with the boys, their careers, their music. All of it was going to be taken away from him.

 

No more fans, no more music, no more One Direction.

 

No more Liam.

 

_Liam_

Who had finally fessed up. To Everything.

 

“How could-“ Zayn was shaking in rage crumpling the photo evidence in his hands as he spoke “how could you keep something like this from me” his voice sounded eerily cold even to him “how dare you”

 

“Zayn-“ Liam begged with such a look of pure misery and desperation on his face “babe please you have to understand-“

 

“Understand!?” Zayn roared making Liam flinch “understand Liam!? There is no excuse for this! You crossed a line! You met with my mother behind my back for god sake! You snuck around you lied to me! You had no right!”

 

Liam who had previously been looking like a kicked puppy suddenly found a bit of back bone “I had every right!” Liam’s voice hardened “your my intended mate Zayn, I was trying to protect you!”

 

“It wasn’t your choice to make!” Zayn’s eyes flashed a golden amber showing how little control he had right now, pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

 

“I’m the Alpha” Liam growled a slight timbre to his voice “you’re a wolf in _my_ pack, the decision was _mine_ ”

 

“How do you expect me to mate with you if I can’t fucking trust you to be honest with me! This is supposed to be a partnership Liam, not you picking and choosing what you get to share with me! Especially something this huge! Were you ever going to tell me Liam!?”

 

Liam took a deep calming breath “honestly? No” he said it without remorse, without a hint of apology an Alpha sticking to his decision “I wasn’t Zayn, I was hoping you never would have to find out about this! In fact I’ve prayed to every fucking god out there that this would never touch you and I _will not_ let you make me feel guilty for trying to keep this from you”

 

Zayn shook his head “You don’t get it! What if was you huh? What if the situation was reversed and I kept something like this from you? How would you feel?”

 

“I would be angry” Liam said it instantly making Zayn laugh ironically “look Z, I’m sorry I hurt you I truly am but I made a choice and I stand by that choice”

 

Zayn said nothing, instead he turned his back on Liam and dug around on the bed looking for his phone, when he found it he turned back around dialing frantically.

 

Liam frowned “what are you doing?”

 

“Making my own god damned choice”

 

“Zayn-“Liam warned but it was too late, whoever was on the other line had already picked up because Zayn started barking into it,

 

“It’s Zayn” he snapped harshly “I know everything”

 

Liam made a move toward him but Zayn actually growled at him fangs lengthening, claws extending, eyes changing. Liam stopped dead in his tracks surprised by the amount of aggression Zayn was showing towards him.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Stephens I’m not in the fucking mood. You are going to tell me everything you know, and you’re going to tell me now” there was a pause before Zayn started snarling into the phone again.

 

“You don’t talk to me about Liam, Liam is irrelevant right now. This conversation is between me and you and last time I checked you worked for _me_ as well”

 

The words hurt Liam more than he was willing to let on, instead he stood there with his arms crossed glaring at Zayn. Twenty minutes later and Zayn’s conversation was coming to an end, the elapsed time did nothing to calm either of them.

 

“If you hear anything else, and I mean _anything_ you’re to report it to me is that clear?”

 

Liam couldn’t hear Stephens response but he must have agreed because with a nod of his head Zayn hung up and threw the phone back on the bed growling in frustration and running clawed hands through his hair.

 

“Zayn-“

 

“I’m so fucking angry with you right now that I don’t know if I can have whatever conversation your about to start”

 

Liam felt his blood boil and tried his best to keep calm knowing that right now Zayn was feeling betrayed, angry, and scared at the same time. A set of emotions that were sure to make any one person feel unstable.

 

“We have to talk babe”

 

“Don’t call me that! Not right now!” another growl escaped Zayn “god Liam do you not see how bad this is!? How could you think a problem like this would just go away! This isn’t some minor scandal! This isn’t some punk trying to extort money from us with some phony blackmail!”

 

“I know that!”

 

Zayn felt close to tears “do you know what this means? I could cost us everything, if this gets out-“ he shook his head and choked on his words.

 

“Zayn you were just a baby-“

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Zayn’s guttural scream nearly tore Liam in half “I was associated with those _people_ , I was born one of them! I bare their mark!”

 

“You are not one of them!” Liam protested harshly taking a step towards Zayn wanting nothing more than to wrap the Omega up in his arms “You are good, and sweet and pure” Liam was practically begging him “you are not to blame for the terrible crimes that went on when the Moors were in power”

 

An emotionless laugh tore itself from Zayn’s throat “and you think people are going to see it that way? When they get a look at those photo’s you think they’re just going to dismiss it like it means nothing! Because it does mean something Liam! It means that evil or not I was associated with a pack that terrorized Europe! So many people lost their families because of the Moors, and when they see these photos-“Zayn roared surely waking the whole house “they’ll see me as a murderer as well, they’ll see me as a monster!”

 

‘You were just a kid!” Liam tried to reason with him “they’ll understand-“

 

“Will they!?” Zayn barked cutting Liam off “People won’t care what age I was Liam” Zayn spat “they won’t trust me, I’ll be the enemy now, there is no forgiveness for this, no understanding! Imagine if your family had been taken from you Liam, when the Moors were in power imagine if it was parents killed” Zayn painted a picture for him “you would hate me. Some rich famous guy with the ties to the people who took your parents from you. _You would hate me_ ”

 

Liam sucked in a shaky breath, the air suddenly felt thinner and even though Zayn was just a few steps away from him it felt like the entire universe was separating them “Zayn we can figure this out, we don’t even know what this person want’s! We may be able to keep this quite still!”  


“Keep it quite!” Zayn said outraged “so I’m meant to keep this dirty little secret, hide it like you did only to live every day in fear that someone will find me out! Is that what you want me to do Liam!?” his eyes filled with angry tears “you know better than I, nothing stays a secret! Not for us, not with the lives we live!”

 

“We’ll figure it out Z” Liam couldn’t remember a time in his life here he’d ever felt so helpless “we’ll figure it out ok, you’ve the backing of a pack our families our friends! We’ll figure it out!” he pleaded  

 

Zayn opened his mouth to talk but was cut off as the door to their bedroom opened up and Harry walked in eyes alert and face shining In concern when he took in Zayn’s hostile stature and Liam’s offensive stance “sorry to barge in like this but seeing as you two have decided to go postal in the middle of the night and wake the entire house, I thought I’d better make sure no one was dead yet” he tried to joke but the tension in the air sort of killed it “what the fuck is going on?” Harry looked from Zayn to Liam.

 

Zayn’s jaw tightened and he looked to Liam who stared back at him stubbornly, without taking his eyes of Liam Zayn addressed Harry “Haz, can you get everyone downstairs please? There’s something I need to tell you all”

 

Liam growled low and dangerous but Zayn was too angry to be affected “Is everything ok?” Harry looked slightly panicked now,

 

“Just please Harry” Zayn said finally looking at him “get everyone downstairs”

 

Harry frowned and looked to Liam for further instruction but the Alpha was just avoiding his eye so instead he huffed and threw his arms in the air “yeah alright” he griped “I’ll get everyone”

 

Zayn watched him leave before turning to Liam whose eyes were showing hints of silver in them “they don’t need to know”

 

“Yes they do” Zayn said solemnly “because if this gets out, you can be damn sure I’m not the only one they’ll come after”

 

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked with a sleepy yawn flopping down on the couch “did we all need to be woken for a lovers spat?”

 

Louis looked over to Zayn with a wry smile but upon seeing the look on his best friends face, with his shoulders hung up around his ears and his arms wrapped protectively around him standing as far away from Liam as possible without being in the other room.

 

Louis smile dropped “What happened?” he demanded

 

Zayn just shook his head signaling that they needed to wait for the others. Soon enough Harry was entering the living room with a look between annoyance and amusement on his face “sorry” he said “took a while to rouse the terrible trio” he pointed behind him

 

“For the last fucking time Mason” they heard Rio snap from behind Harry “I am not in invalid “I can walk! My ankle is barely swollen, I’ve been more handicapped after a night with you and I didn’t see you mother henning then!”

 

Finally they appeared in the living room Mason’s tall frame with Rio’s lanky one draped over his shoulder much to his discontent, with Niall trailing after them happily with a small smile on his face.

 

Mason dropped Rio into Harry’s lap “hush pup” he told him when the younger glared up at him “you’re wasting oxygen”

 

Rio squawked indignantly and puffed his chest up ready to give Mason a piece of his mind but was abruptly cut off when Harry wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his head into Rio’s neck. Rio paused to accommodate his brother’s form and then looked back at Mason “you’re lucky Harry’s curls have impeccable distraction powers”

 

"What's going on?" Niall asked from beside Louis who had taken up using the Beta as a pillow “it’s the ass crack of dawn, what couldn’t wait until a more reasonable hour? Or at least until we’ve ate?”

 

Zayn took a deep breath and looked over at Liam “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

 

Mason who realizing the seriousness of the situation upon walking into the frigid room never took a seat but instead set up post behind the couch. When his body tightened Niall caught on and frowning he sat up a little straighter himself “guys? Liam?”

 

Liam didn’t answer instead he set his jaw and adverted his eyes his stance was attack mode and anyone of them could tell he was seconds away from losing his shit.

 

“Right” Zayn said coldly glaring at his boyfriend “guess I’ll get things started then”

 

Zayn turned his back on Liam and faced his pack “You guys are all aware of who the Moors are?”

 

There was a collective shudder around the room even a few growls followed Zayn’s inquiry,

 

“Course we know mate” Niall said quietly “what’s this about?”

 

A pause.

 

“I’m one of them”

 

 

* * *

 

“He’ll come back Liam” Niall tried to calm the Alpha down “he needs some time alone”

 

Liam couldn’t hear anything they were trying to say to him all he knew was that Zayn was gone and the Alpha in him kept chanting over and over again _mate gone, mate gone_.

 

He was breathing heavily and by the splintering sound he could hear he assumed he was destroying yet another piece of kitchen furniture but it was better than Liam turning inside the house and tearing everything apart. He forced himself to keep breathing keeping the shift at bay, every time he thought he had himself under control he saw Zayn’s face again the image of him running out the door away from Liam and he was back to square one.

 

“Jesus Christ” he heard Niall say “go find Harry he’s the only one who can deal with him when he’s like this”

 

“Mate I don’t think he’s in the mood to talk”

 

Another splintering sound.

 

“Find him Rio!”

 

Liam heard footsteps but it didn’t matter because his claws were extending now and his teeth were out and he could feel the ripple in his muscles and the crackle of bones signifying the change.

 

Liam could hear the rush of blood so loud in his veins, everything felt hot around him but so cold at the same time. He knew he was losing the battle his wolf wanted out and he wanted out now.

 

Just when Liam was about to give over he felt a strong hand grab his jaw and force it up “Liam look at me” Harry’s voice was octaves deeper and his own canines were out green eyes flashing bright “Calm down” he commanded with the type of authority that made Harry an Alpha, Liam only growled at him.

 

“Listen to me” Harry said supporting all of Liam’s weight in his arms now “you won’t get Zayn back this way, you can’t help him by giving over. If you want him back than you need to stay. In. Control” he snarled his grip on Liam’s jaw was painful but it grounded him, gave him something to focus on.

 

_Mine, Mine, Mine_

 

Liam’s breathing started to even out, he squeezed his eyes shut and focused on Harry’s presence, “that’s it” Harry’s voice was much smoother now “breath Li” he moved Liam’s hand to his chest “feel my heartbeat, match it” his voice was still strong and fierce but gentle at the same time. Liam’s Alpha responded well to it, recognizing Harry as a friend.

 

Eventually the only sign that Liam was still on the edge was his silver eyes, he looked up at Harry who still held onto him urging him to continue taking deep breaths until the chocolate brown orbs came back into play.

 

“There we go” Harry smiled at Liam “we got ya back big guy?”

 

Liam nodded shakily and when he talked his voice was raspy “Yeah thanks” he looked a tad ashamed “sorry”

 

Harry nodded and stepped away “it’s ok Jamie” he hollered “you can come back in”

 

“Well” Rio said prancing back in “ _that_ was a tad dramatic, and touching” he waved his phone in front of their faces “don’t worry I got it all on camera”

 

“You aren’t helping” Harry sighed

 

“Considering Zayn ran away after you did, I don’t think your Saint Nick yourself bro”

 

Harry turned guilty eyes on Liam “I didn’t know he would leave like that” Harry told him “I was just in shock” he tried to explain “when he mentioned my father-“Harry’s words got caught in his throat “you have to understand Li, I loved my father and-“he choked again “war changed him yeah? He wasn’t my father anymore and I- I _killed_ him. My own father I killed him. To hear Zayn say that my father was responsible for dismantling the Moors, it just took me by surprise. I didn’t know what to feel or think but not for a second Li, not for a second do I blame Z for any of that. You have to believe me”

 

Liam looked at Harry “You never told us about your father”

 

Harry’s entire body look like it shrunk ten inched at those words “how could I? No one wants to hear that their best mate is a murder”

 

“You’re _not_ a murderer” Louis’ voice rang out through the kitchen in a tone that the Omega had never used before, he marched up to Harry “You are not a murder” he repeated “your father was a good man Harry, he was a hero and he gave his life up to save his people. Do you think he wanted to die in war? Be slaughtered by the enemy who changed him into the monster he was? Or do you think he rather be taken from this world by the hand of someone who loved him, someone who put him out of his misery. Your father saved millions and you saved your father. There is no shame in that Harry Styles! You’ve been spending your life trying to forgive yourself for something that doesn’t need forgiving”

 

“Lou-“Harry croaked out tears shining in his eyes

 

“No” Louis shook his head firmly “I’ll be damned if you go around here calling yourself a murderer. You’re not. You people are all walking around with chips on your shoulder” he turned to Liam “you lied to Zayn. You lied to us. I understand why and if that’s a decision you felt needed to be made as an Alpha then so be it, but lying has its consequences. Zayn seems to think that because he was helplessly born into a pack that he is somehow responsible for their crimes. Well he’s not. This entire pack needs to get their shit together, we have been through too much to fall apart now. We are going to find Zayn smack some sense into that thick head of his, you-“Louis pointed at Harry “are going to stop blaming yourself for doing the right thing and you-“Louis turned to Rio “are going to keep being the same maniac that you are because I’m beginning to think you’re the only one who’s had it right all along” he took a breath “we are going to deal with this as a pack, like we always do, and if Zayn’s secret come out for the whole world to know we are going to deal with it as a pack like we always do, and if he goes down then we all go down. As a pack. _Like we always do”_

Louis looked around at all of them “understand?”

 

There was a stunned silence around the room, where every occupant just stared at Louis with their mouths hanging open, “I only heard the tail end of that conversation” Niall said coming up to wrap an arm around Louis “but that sounds pretty damn good to me” he smiled down at the Omega.

 

“Well of course I’m the only one who’s got the plot” Rio jibed “took ya long enough to get it”

 

Everyone laughed including Liam who felt tears brimming at the surface of his eyes “thank you” he whispered to no one unparticular “just-thank you”

 

No one said anything but Harry brought them all in and as Liam was hugged by his pack, feeling their love and support he knew that they were all in for a hard time but he was ok with that because when they got to the other side he knew he would still have his pack by his side.

 

He prayed that Zayn would still be as well.

 

 

* * *

 

“I couldn’t find him” Mason said when he came back through the front door an hour later,

 

Liam shook his head “his mom hasn’t heard from him, no one on our team, where could he be? Lou” Liam addressed him “could you track his phone?”

 

“Already tried mate” Louis said regretfully “little twat must’ve turned it off”

 

Liam growled in frustration, “it will be ok” Louis said “this is what Zayn does when he’s upset, he needs some time to himself and when he’s thought himself to death he’ll come back. He wouldn’t leave us for good Li”  


Liam looked at Louis “he would if he thought it was for the good”

 

Louis winced but said nothing.

 

A knock at the door brought all their attention to it, Liam lunged for the door “Zayn?” he was disappointed when all he saw was Paul.

 

“Afraid not” the Irish native said “Harry here?”

 

“Paul” Harry said coming to the door and frowning “now’s not really a good time-“

 

Paul snorted “you’re telling me, I’ve got a million things to do and dealing with upset mother’s is not one of them”

 

“What?” Harry said confused

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself boy” Paul scolded him “your mum just called demanding that I get a hold of you, say’s you’ve been dodging her calls for months”

 

“ _Me?_ ” Harry said incredulous “I’ve been trying to get a hold of her! She’s not answering any of my calls”

 

Paul crossed his arms “I seriously doubt that considering she was practically in tears. Now I’m not leaving here until you call her. I’m responsible for you boys and I won’t have any upset mum’s on my watch”

 

Harry pulled his phone out confused look still evident on his face as he quickly dialed her number.

 

“It’s ringing” Harry told an expectant Paul, all of a sudden Harry heard a phone buzzing behind him. Turning around Harry saw Rio trying to make a getaway up the stairs, his eyes widened “you little shit!”

 

Rio held his hands up “I can explain!”

 

Harry growled eyes flashing, biting his tongue he turned back to Paul “Paul thank you for stopping by, I can assure that I will be in contact with my mom very soon. As will my dear brother”

 

Paul raised an eyebrow and looked from Harry to Rio who was shifting back and forth behind him “I’m not getting involved” he held his hands up in surrender “see that you get it done” and with that he was gone.

 

Harry slammed the door and whirled around to Rio “get over here” Harry pointed in front of him “now” he used his Alpha voice.

 

Rio looked nervous but he kept his face stoic as he approached his brother “what did you do?” he grabbed Rio’s chin “and if you lie to me Jamie I swear to god I’ll make you regret it”

 

Rio looked to the side at Mason eyes begging him to intervene “this is your mess pup, answer your brother”

 

Rio sighed “I didn’t want mum to know ok? So I may have had it so that your calls to each other came to my phone instead”

 

“ _May have”_

“Ok I did”

 

“Rio!” Harry was astonished “of all the fucked up shit to do, this is the worst! Mum’s probably freaking out, that’s just cruel to put her through that! Not to mention I really could have used her advice these past couple weeks”

 

Louis turned stiff at that.

 

“I’m not a complete arse” Rio rolled his eyes “I sent her emails from you! Ya know to let her know you’re alive”

 

“Jesus Christ” Louis muttered behind him

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you do this?”

 

“I told you” Rio suddenly turned from defensive to angry “I didn’t want her to know what was going on, she would have made me come back Harry and you know it. After she found out what I’ve been up to you know she would have wanted me to come home”

 

“You don’t know that! That’s not the point, how long were you going to keep this up? The whole world knows about you now, you had to know that she would have found out eventually”

 

“Obviously” Rio sneered “I was going to tell her once things settled down it just hasn’t been the right time”

 

“Well guess what” Harry said producing the house phone “now is the time”

 

Rio took a step back “Harry we have other things to focus on Zayn-“

 

“Zayn will be fine” Harry cut him off “you however, after this phone call? I’m not so sure”

 

Rio glared up at him making Niall step in “babe you were wrong and you know it, just get it over with yeah?”

 

And thank god for the Irish, there wasn’t a thing in this world Rio wouldn’t do for Niall. Roughly taking the phone from Harry’s hand he began to dial the dreaded number, “On speaker” Harry demanded.

 

Rio did as he was told, and they all waited with baited breath as it rang out into the entrance hallway. Rio thought he was going to get lucky with just having to leave a message but on the last ring his mother’s frantic voice appeared making Rio feel a stab of guilt,

 

“Hello? Harry? Is that you?” Anne questioned

 

Rio looked at Harry for support who nodded his head in return, Rio took a deep breath “Mum” he said hesitantly “it’s me”

 

There was a pause.

 

“ _James Rio Ashford_ ”

 

* * *

 

“Zayn” Simon said leaning back in his plush desk chair “I can’t say that I wasn’t expecting you” he gestured to the seat in front of his desk where Zayn had sat with the boys plenty of times.

 

Zayn sat down and got down to business “you know why I’m here then”

 

“I’m guessing Liam has told you about our little situation?”

 

“Told me? Not so much. But yeah. I know”

 

“I see” Simon leaned forward “I’m assuming that you also know that were not all out of options here”

 

Zayn shook his head “Whoever is sending those photos isn’t doing it because they think I’d want them for my baby collection” Zayn sassed “they want something, whether it’s too out me or milk me for money I don’t know and frankly I don’t care. I don’t plan on keeping this a secret”

 

There was a moment of silence “you know what telling the media would do” Simon knew as well as Zayn, there was no keeping this a secret. Sooner or later people were going to find out “What it would mean for you boys”

 

Zayn’s heart constricted “I do” his voice was steady

 

“You have a plan” Simon observed “I can tell the moment you stepped in here”

 

“I do” Zayn repeated again

 

“And you need my help?”

 

Zayn laughed “I do”

 

“Well then son, out with it?”

 

Zayn took another deep breath he held onto the arms of the chair tightly thinking the words were one thing but saying them out loud, physically hurt Zayn but he had to do it.

 

“I want to declare independent status”

 

 

* * *

 

Rio sat on the couch next to Harry looking tired and beat down, the others had left giving the two brothers the privacy they needed to deal with some issues.

 

“I’m sorry!” Rio said for what seemed like the hundredth time “mum really, I am sorry!” his voice sounded nothing like the confident young Omega they all knew him to be but instead he matched the tone of a chastised child who knew they did wrong.

 

“That doesn’t really fix things now does it? You lied to me James. For years! You’ve lived this entire life that I’ve known nothing about, do you know how that makes me feel?”

 

“ _I’m sorry_ ” Rio’s voice cracked, he may be a bad ass but this was his Mum and she was hurting because of Rio and that was a hard pill to swallow.

 

There was a moment of silence where both Harry and Rio could picture their mother with her hand on her hip, lips pursed and brow furrowed as she contemplated what she was going to say next.

 

“I want you home”

 

Rio’s heart sank. He closed his eyes and hung his head folding his hands over the back of his neck,

 

“Mum _no_ ” Rio begged “this is why I didn’t want you to know in the first place-“

 

“Not the best thing to point out right now son!” Anne snarled demonstrating where Rio got his attitude from “it’s obvious you need a lot of guidance and supervision right now, I won’t allow my son to run around acting like some thug just because he has the smarts to get away with it!”

 

“Mum!” Rio wailed “I’m not acting like a thug, I’m with Hazza! My brother, your other son! Remember him!”

 

“Don’t you dare get smart with me”

 

Rio looked like he was about to cry or smash something either way the outcome wouldn’t be good and Harry figured it was time to intervene.

 

“Mum” Harry’s deep voice rang out silencing the arguing Omegas “I know your upset. I’m not exactly thrilled with Jamie either” he sent Rio a sideways glance “but crazy as it is Rio belongs here, with us. He has Niall and Mason” Harry chuckled “trust me if there’s any hope of keeping Rio in line it will only be done with Niall and Mason around. He’s been doing a lot better, he’s happy here mum” Harry gave his brother another look “and truthfully I need him here. He’s my little brother and things have just been-“he searched for the right word “better. With him here, easier believe it or not” Harry put a comforting arm around Rio “please don’t make him leave”

 

* * *

 

Zayn knew the second he walked through the door that Liam would be on him. Luckily he prepared himself and when the bone crushing hug came he accepted it with ease and comfort burying his face into Liam’s shoulder.

 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come back” Liam murmured “I can’t even be mad that you left I’m just so damned happy to see you”

 

“I’m sorry” Zayn spoke steadily “I just needed some time”

 

Liam nodded smiling as he pulled back “that’s what the boys said”

 

Zayn gave Liam his own smile and grabbed his hand “come on” he said “let’s go upstairs?”

 

Liam frowned “Zayn we should-“

 

“No” Zayn stopped him shaking his head “no I don’t want to talk about it. At least not now ok? Come upstairs with me yeah?

 

Liam studied his face for a moment “yeah” he said softly “of course” he let Zayn lead him upstairs to Liam’s room that had more or less become their shared bedroom.

 

Zayn shut and locked the door behind them before pushing Liam down onto the bed and straddling him grabbing the back of his neck and smashing their lips together.

 

Liam responded immediately bringing his hands to Zayn’s hips and squeezing hard, Zayn ripped his shirt off before doing the same to Liam and leaving both shirts in tatters on the ground “I want you” Zayn panted into Liam’s mouth making him nod his head,

 

“Yeah ok” Liam panted “fuck I want you too”

 

“No” Zayn said for a second time that day “I mean-“ He flipped Liam onto his stomach with surprising strength and whispered into his ear “I _want_ you”

 

“Z-“Liam was clearly overwhelmed “I don’t know if I-I don’t think I can-“

 

“Its ok baby” Zayn cooed rubbing Liam’s side “you don’t have too”

 

Liam had about five seconds to make a decision before Zayn clambered off of him and forgot the whole thing.

 

“Ok” Liam said voice strained “ok” he repeated

 

“Li we don’t have to-“

 

“I want too” Liam said voice unsure but strong “I trust you, just um just go slow ok?”

 

Zayn nuzzled Liam’s cheek nipping at his neck “I’ll take care of you Li” he promised him already feeling aroused “we’ll take it easy”

 

Liam didn’t say anything but he did allow Zayn to slide his pants down his muscular thighs and slip them off completely leaving the Alpha naked beneath him before doing the same for himself. Getting off Liam to retrieve the bottle of lube from his desk Zayn returned to his Alpha was breathing hard from nerves.

 

“Relax babe” Zayn said climbing back on top of him and massaging his shoulders until he felt Liam go limp beneath him “that’s it”

 

Zayn waited another five minutes until he was sure Liam was completely lax before speaking quietly “hands and knees babe”

 

Liam took a deep breath before doing as was asked of him, Zayn hid his smile when he saw Liam’s claws ripping their bed sheets. He knew this was going to be difficult for Liam, more so mentally than physically but it was important to Zayn for them to share this together.

 

He didn’t know why but it just was.

 

“I’m gonna spread you ok Li? Is that cool?”

 

Liam nodded his head not trusting himself to speak, Zayn was gentle as he pulled Liam’s cheeks apart revealing his hole to Zayn.

 

“Fuckkkk” Zayn said “if you weren’t such an Alpha and your cock wasn’t as large as it is” Zayn smiled “you would have made a great Omega”

 

Liam managed to laugh through his nerves “just get on with it would ya?”

 

“My pleasure” Zayn said and dived in without any warning, licking a wet tongue over Liam’s hole making him jump in shock.

 

“Easy babe” Zayn soothed pulling Liam closer to him

 

“Holy shit” Liam said “that was-that was weird”

 

“Good weird?”

 

“Yeah” Liam said shaky “not sure”

 

“I’m going to do it again ok?”

 

“Alright” Liam croaked

 

Zayn smirked, he was getting off way to much at bringing Liam to heel. He used the flat of his tongue again to lick greedily at Liam’s hole, at first the Alpha shied away from him but Zayn held onto his hips and continued and soon Liam was whimpering and pushing back against Zayn’s tongue.

 

“Mmmm greedy” Zayn mocked

 

“Shut up Z” Liam gasped out, and then “is this how it always feel?”

 

Zayn smirked “we haven’t even scratched the surface babe”

 

“This-this is intense”

 

Zayn laughed at out “you’re saying that now and all I’ve done so far is eat you out”

 

Liam hid his face in the mattress groaning in embarrassment at Zayn’s words, “I know your smiling back there” Liam’s voice was muffled but Zayn heard him loud and clear.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Zayn was grinning from ear to ear

 

“If you don’t lose it in the next five seconds I’m calling this quits and bending you over”

 

Zayn stifled his laugh “ok ok I’m sorry” Zayn soothed “lets continue, no more distractions”

 

Zayn continued teasing Liam's hole until he was squirming and holding back moans, when he thought Liam was ready he pulled away circling his finger around Liam’s rim.

 

Liam immediately tensed, Zayn couldn’t see but his eyes melted into silver pools his Alpha feeling pleasure but confused by the switch of power.

 

“Easy Li” Zayn said kissing the base of his spine “breath” he soothed reaching beside him for the lube and uncapping it. Spreading it on his fingers generously he kept one hand on Liam’s hip squeezing it warning before he slid his finger past the tight ring of muscles.

 

The only sign of Liam’s discomfort that he gave away was the shifting of his jaw as he gritted his teeth, other than that he pushed back against Zayn giving him the ok. Zayn moved his finger in and out of Liam getting his used to the foreign feeling, just like Liam had once done for him.

 

Soon he added two, stretching Liam even further “feels strange?” Zayn guessed when Liam shifted around on his elbows.

 

“Stings” Liam grunted out

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

“No” he said sharply “I want to do this for you, I just- _mmmph_ ” Liam moaned wantonly when Zayn unexpectedly curled his fingers upward “Jesus-fuck what?”

 

“Prostate babe” Zayn smiled “knew I’d find it eventually”

 

"Do that again" Liam commanded

 

“Ah ah” Zayn clucked “I’m in control here”

 

“Zayn I swear to god-ahhhh” Zayn silence him by attacking that sensitive area again

 

"Finally a way to get you to shut up"

 

“ _Shut up”_

 

Zayn worked Liam over, bringing him to the edge only to lay off right before Liam was about to release himself and instead whispering into his ear and scratching dull nails down his side.

 

Liam was a quivering mess, in reality he does so much worse to Zayn every night but this was a new experience for him he knows the type of pleasure taking Zayn’s body gave him but to be on the other end of things was something else entirely.

 

“See what it’s like?” Zayn said three fingers deep now pumping them in and out of Liam “to have someone controlling your body?”

 

“Mmmm Z-please”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I don’t know!” Liam cried out “something!”

 

“Strange isn’t it? To be feeling so overwhelmed and not being able to do anything about it unless the other person allows it, can you handle it?”

 

Zayn couldn’t hear Liam’s reply but he knew the word bastard was thrown in there somewhere, Zayn smiled “You wanna cum don’t you?”

 

Liam growled dangerously, Zayn was pushing it for sure but he knew this would probably be the first and last time he got to do this so he wasn’t wasting a moment of it.

 

“I’m waiting” Zayn sing songed reaching a hand underneath Liam to tantalizingly massage his balls “do you want to cum?”

 

Zayn could hear Liam ripping into the mattress still he pushed “Liam!”

 

“ _Yes”_ Liam’s voice was more animal than human “I want to cum”   

 

Zayn nodded even though Liam couldn’t see him grabbing the lube again he slicked up his own cock, “deep breath Li ok?” he said lining his own dick up in anticipation,

 

“Wait wait!” Liam hollered instantly making Zayn freeze “I need a second” he panted out sweat glistening over his body. Zayn watched as he struggled to get himself under control, Zayn peppered kisses down his back as he did helping the Alpha relax.

 

“Ok” Liam’s voice sounded more steady “alright babe” he gave the go ahead

 

Zayn gave him one last kiss and a nip at the cleft of his ass before he lined himself up again, he inched in slowly stopping when Liam hissed waiting for him to get accustomed before sliding the rest of the way in.

 

“Holy shit” Zayn breathed out as Liam squeezed around him “fuck Li, you never told me this was how it felt”

 

Liam was shaking beneath him “you ok babe?” Zayn said bottomed out in Liam’s arse

 

“Fine” he meant for it to sound reassuring but it came out as a whimper “pretty big cock you got there for an Omega” he tried to tease

 

Zayn frowned down at him insulted but a trace of a smile playing at his lips, pulling out of Liam he snapped his hips forward slamming back in a move he learned from Liam himself. Liam cried out for the first time, not being able to hold it back when Zayn fucked into his prostate.

 

“Well this Omega cock is about to fuck you into the mattress _Alpha_ ”

 

And Zayn did.

 

It was awkward for them both at first, each one of them trying to find the right rhythm each one of them out of their element. Once they did however, man Zayn felt like he had just stepped into another universe. Liam felt amazing around him, tight walls squeezing him just right. Having the alpha whining and moaning below him gave him a type of power rush he’d never experience before.

 

Liam was close. Zayn knew it, and the fact that he was able to bring him to completion his first time ever topping was definitely stroking his male ego right now. Zayn wanted Liam to beg for it, wanted to make him plead and cry for it. But deep down Zayn knew he didn’t have it within him to do it, seeing Liam so vulnerable now was shocking as hell and even though he was immensely enjoying it he didn’t think he could handle forcing Liam to become that exposed.

 

So instead he aimed his cock for that special area that drove every man crazy, over and over again he targeted it. He brought his hand to Liam’s dick and squeezed it working his hand up and down just how he knew Liam liked it.

 

It wouldn’t be long now “Your amazing” Zayn whispered “fucking beautiful Liam” that’s all it took, with the sexiest moan that Zayn had ever heard erupt from Liam, he came into Zayn’s hand breathless and choking on the air trying to hold back his gasps.

 

If it were Zayn who had just been fucked Liam would have made him lick every inch of his cum of his hand before taking him again but Zayn just pulled out of Liam gingerly making sure he didn’t inflict anymore discomfort on him. Liam was still breathing hard with his face buried in the bed and bracing himself on his elbows, Zayn laid down next to his size and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

 

He didn’t say anything sensing Liam needed a moment to himself when he did finally speak he didn’t move his face from the pillows and his voice was raspy “you didn’t come”

 

Zayn smiled softly “no”

 

“Why?” Liam said sharply

 

“Because I know in about two seconds you’re going to be fucking me into next year and I prefer to save my energy”

 

Liam growled loudly a hint of Alpha timbre in it and quicker than Zayn had ever seen him move he was grabbing a hold of Zayn and rolling them off the bed and to the ground entering Zayn without any warning, sinking his teeth into his neck and pinning him to the floor.

 

Zayn cried out at the sudden entrance to his body, of course he produced his own slick but it still burned a little at the lack of prep. Zayn held onto Liam’s shoulders as he caught his breath “ok big guy” Zayn said patting Liam’s back “it’s ok, I’m yours all yours” Liam growled sending vibrations down Zayn’s body making him shiver.

 

He tilted his head to the side even more showing Liam that he was willing to submit, he pushed his bum up trying to get more of Liam in him sighing in content as the feeling of being filled washed over him.

 

Liam held him there for a while before extracting his teeth from Zayn’s neck and looking down at the Omega with a stern look on his face “mine” eyes glowing, Zayn would never admit it but he secretly loved it when Liam’s Alpha took a more dominate presence during sex. Maybe it was the Omega in him but it made him feel loved and wanted. Cherished even,

 

“Yours” Zayn nodded, as did Liam who licked at the wound now bleeding on Zayn’s neck until it was closed and healing.

 

Liam then turned his attention to Zayn’s mouth kissing him dirty until Zayn couldn’t breathe, and even then he only allowed him a second of air before he was devouring him again. Liam’s body rutted into Zayn and as he did Zayn could only think that there was a reason Liam was the Alpha and he wasn’t, no one fucked better than Liam.

 

He had Zayn screaming out in completion within the first five minutes and when he was just finished riding his orgasm out and Liam was already entering him again Zayn knew he was in for a long night.

 

Liam had a point to prove. And he wasn’t going to let Zayn out of his clutches until he got the point.

 

 

* * *

 

“Well?” Niall said crossing his arms over his chest looking at Rio expectantly from across their bedroom

 

Rio smiled and through his hands up at his sides “looks like you’re stuck with me”

 

Niall grinned and walked to his youngest boyfriend scooping him up in his arms and kissing his forehead “that was a rotten thing you did, but I would have lost it if you left us”

 

Rio frowned “I would never leave you” he said seriously “either of you” he looked at Mason who had remained silent watching them from behind Niall.

 

“Glad to hear it pup” Mason approached and hugged them both in his long capable arms “you don’t have much a choice anyways”

 

Rio scoffed "always so bossy”

 

“Mum pissed?” Niall questioned

 

Rio threw him a look “That’s an understatement mate, if it wasn’t for Harry my ass would be skewered”

 

“Well thank god for the curly lad”

 

“Yeah he was just as pissed as me mum” he rubbed at his bum “so he demonstrated a couple times”

 

Niall laughed “you deserved it”

 

“I’m allowed to go to America with you” Rio informed “but when we get back she wants me home for a few weeks, that was the deal”

 

Niall shrugged “that seems fair”

 

Mason picked up on Rio’s uncertainty and lifted his chin “don’t worry baby” he told him “we’ll visit, you won’t have to go long without us”

 

Rio rolled his eyes “I wasn’t worried, I’m not that pathetic” Mason stared at him

 

Rio smiled meekly and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing his nose, a rare display of affection from the Omega “thank you” he said quietly knowing Mason would understand what his reassurances meant to him.

Mason ruffled his blonde curls and held him against his chest kissing his head, “menace”

 

Rio smiled and pulled away “Zayn back?”

 

“You mean you can’t hear?” Niall said unbelieving “we really need to think about sound proofing this place”

 

Rio wrinkled his nose “well whenever their down doing the nasty, I have a plan”

 

“Plan?” Niall looked at him warily

 

“Yes Niall a plan” Rio said like his boyfriend was slow “the pictures of Zayn were sent electronically right?”

 

“What are you thinking pup?”

 

“I can trace it” Rio said

 

Niall frowned “don’t you think they already tried that babe? I mean management has to have someone on it. If it were traceable I’m sure they would have figured it out by now, whoever is sending those pictures doesn’t want to be found”

 

“Obviously” Rio snipped “but management isn’t me. There’s a difference”

 

Niall raised his brows at Mason who regarded Rio thoughtfully, the Alpha nodded his head

 

“I’ll call Paul”   

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re distracted tonight”

 

“Huh?”

 

Adam smiled “I said you’re distracted”

 

“Oh” Louis said from where he sat on Adam’s couch watching reruns of Friends “sorry” he said sheepishly “a lot going on at home”

 

“Anything I can help with?”

 

Louis shook his head and shifted throwing the blanket that covered him off feeling too hot underneath “Not really, just pack stuff”

 

“Ah” Adam said still smiling “pack stuff”

 

“Look” Louis said “it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, it’s just sort of private you know?” he tapered off wincing knowing it sounded bad. God bless him though Adam still had a smile painted on his handsome face.

 

“I understand love” he said kindly “it’s something you can only share with those closest to you”

 

“Right” Louis said relieved

 

“Your family, you brothers”

 

“Uh huh”

 

“Harry even”

 

“Exactly!” Louis froze when he realized what he did “I mean-I”

 

Adam chuckled “thought so”

 

“You did that on purpose” Louis glared at him

 

“I’m sorry darling” Adam brushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes “how long are we going to keep this up?”

 

Louis looked at him alarmed “are you _breaking up with me?”_

 

Adam tilted his head and smiled “I’m not sure if you were ever mine to begin with”

 

Louis looked away guiltily opening his mouth to say something but no words came out, Adam pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek “you tried” he said softly “and for that I thank you, I only want to see you happy Louis” he told him making tears spring to the Omegas eyes “unfortunately I’m not the one to give you that”

 

“You make me happy!” Louis protested

 

“Not the way he does” they both knew who _he_ was

 

“He doesn’t deserve another chance” Louis said petulantly

 

“No” Adam says “but you deserve it Lou, you deserve to be with the one that lights up your world”

 

“He’ll never change”

 

Adam gave Louis a look “you’d be surprised what a person would do after losing someone like you Louis Tomlinson”

 

Louis looked at him defeated “I love him and I’m an utter twat for leading you on and you’re an even bigger twat for letting me” Louis accused “but I need him”  

 

Adam smiled at him genuinely taking his face into his hands he kissed him one last time short and sweet “we need to get you home”

 

Louis frowned “why?” he was sort of hopping to get to spend one last night cuddling with Adam and fighting over who was hotter Ross or Joey.

 

“You’re going into heat”

 

* * *

 

 

“That was uh-“

 

“Yeah” Liam said from next to Zayn “it was”

 

“My ass hurts” Zayn complained making Liam laugh out loud,

 

“So does mine!”

 

Zayn rolled on top of Liam running his hand down chiseled abs “its unfair how fit you are”

 

Liam looked at him amused “your one to talk”

 

“Do you regret it?” Zayn asked not meeting Liam’s eyes knowing the Alpha knew what he meant

 

“No” Liam said with zero hesitation “I can tell you right now it will never happen again, but no I don’t regret it. I was happy to share that with you”

 

Zayn smiled at him “never again? Are you sure? You liked it”

“Do we need to go another round?”

 

Zayn’s bark of laughter shot out through the room “alright don’t get your knot in a twist. Besides, I much prefer your cock up my arse anyways”

 

"As long as mine is the only cock you prefer”

 

“Hmmm” Zayn said looking around as if to suggest his interests might lie elsewhere

 

“You neck already has my mark, but I’d be happy to give you a few others if need be”

 

Zayn pouted “Liam you wanker” he brought his hand to his neck forgetting that Liam had marked him “that better be gone by the end of the week”

 

Liam frowned and started in on the other side of his Omega’s neck “I get it, I get it!” Zayn laughed batting Liam away from him “gosh can’t even take a joke anymore” 

 

"Didn't find it very funny" Liam said matter of fact making Zayn roll his eyes and snuggle his face into his chest.

 

They laid there tangled up in each other with Liam humming softly into Zayn’s ear carting fingers through his hair and rubbing at the skin of his hip.

 

“Liam” Zayn finally said hearing the Alpha grunt in response “can we move to the fucking bed now?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry fucking Styles” Louis screamed slamming the front door behind him with his hands on his hips waiting for the aforementioned Alpha to appear. It didn’t take long until Harry’s lanky form appeared at the top of the stairs as he looked down at Louis with a look of surprise on his face.

 

“Lou?”

 

“You’re an absolute arse you know that?”

 

Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head “Lou what-“

 

Louis held his hand up silencing him marching his way up the stairs towards the baffled Alpha “your stubborn, thick headed, stupid and uncompromising” Louis continued to berate him “you drive me mad you make me want to lose my fucking mind” he stopped in front of Harry glaring up at him

 

“And I am one hundred percent, undeniably pathetically and tragically in love with you” 

 

Harry stared at him stock still, not breathing to the point where Louis began to get worried

 

“Haz Christ-“ the wind was knocked out of Louis as Harry pushed him back against the wall and kissed him harshly moaning into him.

 

“Lou” Harry was practically to tears “please don’t play” he kissed him again “please don’t tease” he pressed Louis further into the wall “tell me I need you to tell me” he begged

 

Louis clutched Harry revealing in the feel of the man that was made for him “I could never stay away from you” Louis said “there’s no one else for me Harry” Louis laughed “god knows I tried, but fuck me I can’t fall out of love with you”

 

Harry’s eyes changed to a powerfully bright green “say it” he groaned “please”

 

“I’m yours Harry” Louis whispered smiling at the look of pure joy and relief on the Alpha’s face “all yours”

 

Harry made a choking sound and leaned his forehead against Louis’, Louis smiled until he smelled the salty scent of tears,

 

“Hey” Louis frowned lifting Harry’s chin up and seeing the tears streaming down his face quickly brushing them away “none of that babe” he kissed Harry gently “don’t cry”

 

“I thought I lost you” Harry shook his head “god Lou I thought I’d have to live without you”

 

“Harry-“

 

“I love you” Harry said “more than anything or anyone in this world, and I don’t have the words to say to make everything that I put you through better again. But I love you and I promise with everything I have that I will never make you doubt that again. Please never leave me again”

 

Louis’ heart swelled “I won’t” he promised “just me and you yeah? You and me always”

 

“Always” Harry agreed “I’ll do anything to prove that Louis, whatever you want as long as I never have to go another day without you”

 

“I’m here” Louis reassured him “I’ve always been yours”

 

Harry moaned “mine” Kissing him “Mate me Lou” Harry said suddenly

 

Louis froze and looked at Harry in shock “what? Harry you can’t mean-“

 

“I mean it” Harry said with conviction “I’ve just spent the last few weeks in hell Louis and the only thing I’m sure about in this life is that I want you by my side for the rest of it”

 

Louis couldn’t stop his own tears “Harry this is a big decision, and were both not thinking clearly”

 

“Louis” Harry said with even more conviction “nothing has ever been clearer to me. Mate me” he said again looking into Louis’ eyes breathing hard, waiting for his answers.

 

Louis looked into Harry’s green eyes, the same pair of eyes he feel in love with when they met on the X-Factor and he knew right then and there.

 

He knew.

 

“Ok” Louis broke out into a smile “yes ok. Yes I’ll mate with you” he laughed joyously as Harry lifted him up and pinned him against the wall and holy hell did Louis miss the way Harry handled him.

 

Harry stopped suddenly.

 

He sniffed at Louis’ neck and then looked at him with crazy eyes “you’re in heat!”

 

Louis grinned at him slyly “took you long enough”

 

Harry saw it now, the way Louis’ skin had a slight sheen to it, it was barely noticeable but it was there and that smell. How did Harry miss that smell?

 

“You’re never wrong right?” Louis teased

 

Harry wasted no time. He ripped the shirt from Louis body throwing it away like it had personally offended him and then wet for his pants.

 

Louis squawked.

 

“Haz Haz! The bedroom first you fucking animal!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Have you been up all night?” Niall yawned coming into the kitchen and spotting Rio at the kitchen table tapping furiously away at the keyboard of a computer.

 

Rio said nothing.

 

“Zayn and Liam haven’t come out of their room sense yesterday”

 

Still nothing.

 

“Louis is in heat” he tried

 

Nothing.

 

“He’s with Harry” Niall said “in heat” he got nothing “with your brother. Reunited. Heat. Nothing?” Niall frowned.

 

“Rio!”

 

Rio snapped his head up there were dark circles under his eyes and a slightly manic look on his face “you mind Ni? I’m busy”

 

Niall looked to the plate of food next to Rio that he had dropped off there last night, completely untouched.

 

“You didn’t eat a thing”

 

“So close” Rio murmured to himself, ignoring Niall completely

 

“You have to eat” Niall tried again “I can’t believe you’ve been up all night Rio”

 

Niall went to close the laptop and jumped back in shock when Rio growled deeply from his throat snapping at him.

 

Rio never treated Niall like that.

 

Niall glared “I’ll be right back”

 

Rio didn’t even hear him but five minutes later when he was suddenly being picked up from behind and the laptop was being slammed shut, he instantaneously started to struggle and growl at his captor.

 

Mason acted quickly flipping Rio under his arm and bringing his hand down on his bum a couple times and snapping him out of it.

 

Mason grabbed a hold of his chin “do I have your attention now?”

 

Rio glared up at him deciding to keep his silence up.

 

“Your done for today” Mason said making Rio panic

 

“I’m so close Mase” he said desperately “I just need a few more hours”

 

“No” Mason said simply sliding the closed laptop away to reiterate his point

 

"You don't understand I _have_ to finish this, I have to get it" the downside to Rio’s smarts was that he tended to get a bit obsessed with things. It didn’t happen often but when he came upon something challenging like trying to trace whoever was threatening Zayn, he would get so wrapped up in it that he would ignore all basic needs.

 

“You need to sleep”

 

“No” Rio said angrily reaching for the laptop, Mason grabbed him and swiftly pulled on his hair forcing him to tilt his head and bit into his neck. ]

 

Rio whimpered in pain, Niall had to look away he never liked watching Zayn or Louis being forced to submit. Watching it happen to Rio was even worse. Unfortunately it was necessary.

 

Mason waited until he felt all the fight go out of Rio. When he pulled away and licked at Rio’s neck the Omega was completely subdued and you could see how truly exhausted he was.  

 

“You’re going to go upstairs and sleep. You’re not going to get up until I come get you and after that you’re going to sit down and eat and if I’m satisfied with your behavior then you may continue your work”

 

Rio opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look Mason gave him “yes sir” he gritted through his teeth.

 

“And pup?” Mason added on “if you ever snap at Niall like that again, I’ll give you something to be sorry about”

 

Rio’s eyes widened like he couldn’t remember Niall ever being in the room and his head snapped to Niall “Ni” he said in a desperate voice “I didn’t mean-you know I would never” he stumbled on his words.

 

“If this is how obsessed you get that you won’t even take care of yourself I don’t want you doing this” he could care less if Rio snapped at him he was just pissed that the Omega wasn’t paying attention to his own health.

 

“Niall” Rio went to the boy “I’m sorry, I get a little crazy sometimes. I never meant to treat you like that. I can figure this out though, I’ll take it easy next time ok?”

 

Niall regarded him for a minute before sighing and pulling him in for a kiss “yeah alright” he said “you and your curls are forgiven” he made the Omega smile “now come on. Bed”

 

Rio looked behind him signifying to Mason that he wanted him to join, the Alpha was only too happy to oblige.

 

“Oh and Mase?” Rio said heading up the stairs “next time pour some water on me, me bum is getting tired of taking the heat”

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn smiled down at Liam who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. The sheet was wrapped around his waist showing off his muscular back, Zayn was mesmerized by the way his breathing caused his body to move up and down.

 

He loved this man.

 

Truly he did.

 

He couldn’t fathom living without him and just as the thought crossed his mind his phone rang. He didn’t have to look to see who it was. He already knew.

 

“Simon” Zayn greeted not bothering to whisper, Liam was always dead to the world after they spend the night fucking.

 

“Zayn” Simon said warmly but with an edge to his voice “I want you to know that I don’t support this decision. And the only reason I’m helping is because ultimately in the end it is your decision”

 

“I respect your opinion Simon” Zayn said “and I thank you for helping me anyways. Did everything go ok?”

 

“As of two weeks from today you will officially be declared an independent omega”

 

Zayn felt his heart sink, but he stuck to his guns. After all this is what he wanted, what needed to be done.

 

“We’ll be in America then” Zayn kept his voice strong

 

“The papers will be mailed to you” Simon said “I had it arranged all you need do is sign them and send them back in”

 

“Easy as that”

 

Simon scoffed “I think you’ll find it to not be as simple as it sounds”

 

Zayn sighed “you’re probably right”

 

“You still intend to tell the fans?”

 

Zayn nodded “I won’t keep this hidden. At the end of the American leg of the tour, I’ll announce it.” He took a deep breath “and with my independent status, they’ll know not to mess with the boys”

 

“And Liam?”

 

Zayn took a shaky breath “he won’t be happy” he said “but he soon he won’t have a say. It’s for the best Simon”

 

“I disagree” he said gruffly “but this is your mistake to make. God bless you son when Liam does find out, that’s one shit show you’re not ready for”

 

 

* * *

 

Rio woke up to an empty bed, stretching he mewled like a cat and grabbed his phone the source of his awakening.

 

“Mum?” he answered the phone “calling for round two?” he joked upon hearing her frantic voice “what? Slow down I can’t understand you?” he listened for a moment “ _what?_ ” You told _him_. Mum!” he was cut off again by his mother’s voice.

 

“He’s coming here?” Rio said dread filling him “How? When?” he listened to her answer and his face drained of all color.

 

He observed the empty bed before him and a sinking feeling filled his stomach.

 

“Mum” he cut off her apology “I gotta go” hanging up he jumped out of bed and practically flew down the stairs. He slowed down just as he was about to turn to corner and took a deep breath.

 

Setting his face to a hard mask he turned the corner where Niall and Mason were sitting on the couch but he only had eyes for the third person in the room.

 

He sighed “Dad, nice of ya to stop by”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

“I _want_ to shower Liam” Zayn whined “I’m all gross”

 

“I like you gross though” Liam frowned

 

“Well I don’t you creep” Zayn hid his smile as he attempted to untangle himself from Liam once again, who Liam had an iron grip and it’s not like Zayn cared that much.

 

“You are so annoying” Zayn sighed as he settled in Liam’s arms

 

“Wanna cuddle”

 

“God and you’re our Alpha” Zayn snorted

 

“Alpha’s can’t cuddle?”

 

“More of an Omega thing?”

 

“Is that why you hate it so much?”

 

Zayn stiffened “ _No_ ” he said “I don’t mind cuddling” trying to cover up his slip “especially with you”

 

“Well you better not be doing it with anyone else”

 

“Do it with Lou all the time and Niall and Harry”

 

“Pack” Liam said “don’t count”

 

“There’s also that nice bloke who drives the bus, don’t mind getting a nice snuggle from him every now and then”

 

“The fat hairy guy?” Liam looked at him skeptically

 

“Ronald” Zayn said “is a very nice man”

 

Liam shook his head “you’re ridiculous” but he still couldn’t help himself from rubbing his face into Zayn’s neck at the mere thought of him touching someone else.

 

“We have to talk about it you know” Liam said tightening his grip around Zayn as a security precaution as he breached the uncomfortable subject.

 

“No”

 

“Zayn”

 

“Liam”

 

A tiny growl came from Liam “Don’t say no to me”

 

“No, no, no, no, NO”

 

“Should spank your arse” Liam growled biting Zayn’s ear and then his neck “I can feel you ya know?” Liam said “in my mind, you’re trying to hide it but I can tell you’re anxious about something”

 

“Of course I’m anxious Liam” Zayn said trying to control his emotions so that Liam couldn’t read them so well “I’ve just found out some bloody awful news do ya think I’d be happy?”

 

“It’s something more than that” Liam said shaking his head studying Zayn

 

“Would you give it a rest Dr. Phil” Zayn snapped “just let me enjoy tonight without having to think about what a mess life has turned out to be”

 

“It’s not as awful as you think Z” Liam said brushing the hair out of his Omega’s face “you have us, come what may but you’ll always have your pack behind you”

 

Yeah, that’s exactly what Zayn was afraid of.

 

Zayn should have said something then and there but instead he kissed Liam feeling the Alpha’s claws scratch against his hips.

 

“Can’t wait for America” Zayn said when he pulled away “it will be nice to get out of here for a bit”

 

Liam grinned like a little boy on Christmas “why you smiling that?

 

“Cause” Liam said “last time we were in America, you were on suppressants and me and you well-“ he shrugged “we weren’t me and you”

 

“Ok” Zayn said slowly “so what?”

 

“So now” Liam said “we’ll be together and you’ll be in heat” he looked positively ravenous now

 

“What’s the point of this story Liam?”

 

“The point is that my Omega is going to be in heat in America!” Liam said “I think I’ll fuck you in every state” he said matter of fact “no more pouty and moody Zayn, nope now you’ll spend all your time in America with a healthy supply of cock up your arse”

 

Liam balked at him “when did you get so descriptive Liam?”

 

“Louis’ been a bad influence”

 

“Should wash your mouth out” Zayn says shaking his head “what would your mother think Liam Payne”

 

“Speaking of mothers” Liam said

 

“Liam don’t-“

 

“You need to talk to her Zayn” Liam said “your parents did what they had to keep you safe, they don’t deserve to be shut out”

 

“You know what” Zayn said sitting up in bed “why don’t you talk to her, huh? Since you two are such good friends now, maybe you can have another secret meeting and discuss what lies to tell me about the next dirty family secret”

 

“Hey” Liam growled letting the Alpha out to play “watch it”

 

“Sorry Liam” Zayn said “did that strike a nerve?”

 

“If you don’t knock it off in the next two seconds I’ll be striking something” he threatened

 

“Cute” Zayn said “every Omega loves to be threatened with bodily harm, you’re so romantic Li”

 

Liam sighed and counted to ten in his head before even attempting to say anything back “Zayn” he controlled his shaking voice “can we please not fight right now?”

 

“I’m not fighting with anyone Liam, you’re the one bringing up stupid shit”

 

“Go take a fucking shower” Liam demanded “before I do something I regret”

 

“My pleasure” Zayn stomped away from him slamming the door as hard as he could and turning the shower on, making sure the heat was as hot as it good go.

 

Liam left him seething in there for ten minutes before Zayn heard the door open and a minute later Liam was slipping in behind him, Zayn refused to look at his naked body knowing that if he did his anger would slip away and his cock would get happy.   


Zayn wasn’t done being angry yet thanks very much.

 

“Christ Zayn” Liam muttered moving the omega to the area of the shower where the water wasn’t hitting him and turning it down to a much more bearable temperature.

 

Neither one of them said a thing but Zayn didn’t protest when Liam started to wash him getting every inch of his body and pressing little kisses here and there.

 

“Is this your way of saying sorry?” Zayn broke the silence

 

“It is” Liam said choosing his words carefully “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just know that this is hurting you and it’s hard for me to leave it alone”

 

“I’m sorry too” Zayn said immediately “I was being a right prick, I promise we’ll talk about it ok? Just give me a couple days ok?”

 

“Ok”

 

“And I’ll talk to my parents” Zayn whispered

 

Liam nodded and turned the water off stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel for him and Zayn, wrapping one around himself he turned to Zayn and dried him off making sure every drop of water was gone from his skin.

 

“There” Liam said when he was finished turning Zayn around and swatting him once on the bum enough to leave a slight sting behind and for Zayn to squeak in surprise,

 

“The fuck Li?”

 

“For that smart mouth of yours” Liam chuckled throwing the towel at Zayn and walking into the bedroom,

 

“ _For that smart mouth of yours_ ” Zayn mocked under his breath

 

Liam ignored him “You know I was thinking we could go to that Indian place for-“

 

“For what?” Zayn called out to Liam who had stopped talking “Li?”

 

Zayn frowned and walked into the bedroom where Liam was standing stalk still and sniffing the air,

 

“Liam?” Zayn said on alert now “what is it?”

 

“An Alpha”

 

“What?” Zayn sniffed the air himself “where?”

 

“Here” Liam gritted out “downstairs”

 

“Who?”

 

“Stay here” Liam said in a tone that wasn’t meant to messed with, and before Zayn could protest Liam was out the door in just a pair of sweats leaving behind a very confused Zayn.

 

“Never a day of peace in this house” Zayn sighed going to dry his hair.

 

 

* * *

 

“Son” Rio’s father said upon his arrival “been a while”

 

Rio stuck his hands into his pockets and nodded his head “I came around for Christmas”

 

“Christmas was Six months ago”

 

“Was it?”

 

Rio’s dad smirked but didn’t take the bait, Niall could easily tell where Rio got his smarts from. The man standing before him wasn’t deterred by his son’s attitude one bit and Niall had a feeling that besides Mason, Rio’s father was the only one sharp enough to keep up with him.

 

“We have a lot to talk about James” his father said managing to keep his voice light but stern at the same time “I’ve just been getting to know your _friends_ here” he was referring to Niall and Mason and the way he said it Rio knew that his father wasn’t fooled into thinking he was just friends with the Alpha and Beta.

 

“Look dad” Rio said “can we please skip the whole Rio is a bad boy thing, I’ve already bene through it with Mum and frankly I don’t have the sanity to go through it again”

 

“Ok” his father nodded “then maybe we just skip to the your coming home with me part”

 

Rio saw Niall’s head snap up at that and the panicked look in his eyes and besides a twitch in the jaw Mason showed no sign of emotions.

 

“Or” Rio reiterated “we skip to the _no way in hell_ part”

 

“James I’m your father and an Alpha, do you really think you can argue with me here?”

 

“Well I’m doing it aren’t I?”

 

“Not very well” his father raised an amused eyebrow

 

“Mum already said I could stay” Rio was starting to feel desperate but he would never allow his father to see that “come on dad, you didn’t care about seeing me before don’t start acting like you care now”

 

“You mistake the situation son” his father said in a voice that would make any lawyer envious “I allowed you to leave because I thought you were under the protection of your mother’s pack and because I thought it was what you wanted. I didn’t visit for reason’s you are well aware of and before you accuse me of being a neglectful father do remember that it was never my decision for you to leave and many phone calls have gone unanswered”

 

Rio couldn’t argue with that.

 

“Well this is where I want to be now” Rio opened his arms wide

 

“I’m sorry but that is unacceptable” his father said coolly 

 

“Why?” Rio asked “Mum doesn’t care so why should you?”

 

“Your mother’s opinion on the matter is obsolete, you are my son and I have a say in your life”

 

“Mum has a say as well, she did birth me you know? Remember that? Right after you knocked her up while her husband was at war”

 

Leave it to Rio to detonate a bomb in the midst of a hostile negotiation.

 

His father’s eyes flashed red however that was the only give way to his anger at Rio’s comment “I remember it only too well son thank you” he replied “that doesn’t change the facts”

 

Rio needed a new approach and fast “Dad come on, what do you want? For me to visit more often because I will! I’ll visit every weekend if you want I promise” he didn’t mention that the band was leaving for America in two days for obvious reasons.

 

“Do you think me a fool son?” his father’s voice came out deeper this time “I know about your _brothers_ band leaving for America and I know you intent to go with him. I am here to let you know that it won’t be happening”

 

Rio knew he was fucked. Knew what the law was, Rio was underage and his father was an Alpha. The fact that Rio was an Omega didn’t help either, no court was going to rule against that. The thought of Rio being forced to leave his pack, forced to leave Mason and Niall? That was just unfathomable.

 

He needed to think of something. And fast.

 

Thankfully Liam’s arrival couldn’t have come at a better time.

 

He stepped into the room bare chest and chiseled abs on display with a look of hard steel on his face as he stepped in front of Rio.

 

“I’m sorry sir” Liam said holding a hand out to Rio’s father “but I don’t believe we’ve met before”

 

Rio saw his father’s lip twitch in amusement like he thought this whole thing was funny “Pleased to meet you boy” Rio flinched at the term knowing his father was trying to get a rile out of Liam “I’m Aiden Ashford, Rio’s father”

 

A look of surprise came over Liam’s face as he turned to look at Rio who had a stony look on his face “Nice to meet you” Liam said crossing his arms over his chest “I’m Liam Alpha of this pack”

 

“I see” Rio’s father nodded “well Liam I won’t be invading your home for long, I’ve just come to retrieve my son”

 

Niall stood up at that and walked to Liam’s side “Sir” he began politely “I realize that you may be angry with Rio, honestly he has that effect on people but please don’t make him leave. We’ve grown rather fond of him”

 

Rio’s father turned grey eyes onto Niall “Niall was it?”

 

“Yes sir” Niall nodded

 

“Tell me Niall, how long have you been sleeping with my son?”

 

Niall nearly choked on his own saliva “I-what? We aren’t-I mean”

 

“Don’t lie Ni” Rio said coming up next to them “that would be a dishonor to the amazing sex we have” he then looked over to a silent Mason “that bug one over there fucks me as well dad”

 

“ _Rio_ ” Niall groaned

 

Rio’s dad turns to look at Mason who gives him a toothy grin “I would shake your hand sir but I feel like attacking the father of my intended mate isn’t the best first impression”   

 

Rio had to smirk, they were gonna need a new couch after Mason dislodged his claws from it.

 

“What’s going on down here?” A disheveled Harry came down sweating, stinking of heat, no shirt and pants undone like he had pulled them on in a rush.

 

“It’s a family reunion!” Rio cheered

 

“Aiden” Harry said stopping in surprise “what are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve come for Rio Harry” Adrien supplied still just as calm as before “it’s nice to see you”

 

Harry snorted “You don’t have to lie Adrien, it’s insulting”

 

The foreign Alpha smiled “just trying to keep the pleasantries here Harry”

 

“It would be pleasant if you left” Harry informed him “Rio isn’t going anywhere”

 

“I beg to differ”

 

“Beg all you fucking want he’s still not going anywhere” Harry snapped “Jamie get over here” Harry said motioning to his brother.

 

“James” Adrien’s voice rang out sharp “don’t move”

 

Three things happened at once.

 

First Rio gasped as his father’s Alpha voice washed over him.

 

Second Mason had to be restrained by Liam because he only had so much patience.

 

And third Harry crowded Adrien up against the wall growling in his face.

 

“Harry!” Rio yelled out “don’t!”

 

“You need to leave” Harry said “you’ve walked in here, threatened our pack, insulted Liam and pissed me off. Now” Harry said “my Omega is in heat upstairs and I am _not_ in the mood for this shit right now. I killed one father and I’m not afraid to do it again”

 

The entire time Harry spoke Adrien said nothing, even though he and Harry were pretty easily matched in strength he didn’t make a move to attack “your right” Adrien said “I went about this the wrong way, I shouldn’t have come here”

 

Harry took a step away from him “I’m not eating your bullshit Adrien, just get out”

 

Adrien nodded his head at Liam “My apologies Liam” he spoke smoothly “I didn’t mean to cause problems”

 

He then turned to Harry “still as hot headed as ever Harry” he grinned when Harry’s eyes flashed green “although I have to thank you for looking after Rio, but he is my son. And I will be back and next time with the necessary means to take him home with me”

 

Finally he looked at Rio “I’ll see you soon James” Rio just glared at him “Cheerio boys” and with that he was gone.

 

“Harry-“

 

“No” Harry held a hand up when Liam spoke and pinched the bridge of his nose “I can’t fucking deal with this right now” he took a deep breath “Louis is upstairs and he needs me-“

 

“Go” Liam said “Harry go I’ll deal with this”

 

“He goes nowhere Liam you hear me?”

 

“I got you Harry” Liam said “go”

 

Rio ignored the exchange between Liam and Harry in favor of walking tentatively over to Mason, who had his head bowed down towards the couch.

 

“Mase?” Rio said peering over at him, Niall pulled him back a little so that he was slightly in front of the Omega,

 

“Mason?” Niall said louder

 

Mason’s head snapped up and his eyes were glowing bright, teeth out and claws extended “Ni” he panted “get him upstairs” a spasm went through Mason’s body “get him upstairs now”

 

Niall rushed a protesting Rio up the stairs just as Zayn was coming down “hey what’s going on?” he asked Niall who just ran past him.

 

“Liam?” Zayn called out “woah” he said when he spotted Mason wigging out “what the fuck?”

 

“Zayn! I told you to stay upstairs!”

 

“I got bored” Zayn shrugged “what’s wrong with him?”

 

“Zayn upstairs” Liam said still holding Mason back “now”

 

“M’ not leaving you here alone with him, where’s Harry?”

 

“ _Upstairs_ ” that was an Alpha command, and the whole way up the stairs all Zayn could think about was how Liam was so not getting any from him.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn decided to go to the attic instead of Liam’s room, it’d been a while since he’s done any art and he could really use the type of therapy it offered him.

 

He must have gotten pretty lost in it because the next thing he knows Liam was hunkering down next to him “looks good” he commented “nice to see you drawing again”

 

“Never stopped”

 

“I mean it’s nice to see it not so dark”

 

“I’m drawing you Liam” Zayn said “there’s nothing dark about you”

 

Liam laughed at that “you sure about that?”

 

Zayn looked up at him seriously “yes” he said without any hint of laughter “I’m sure”

 

Liam’s smile faded and he kissed Zayn’s head letting him continue with his drawing as he just watched him “you mad at me?” he said after a while.

 

Zayn brushed his long locks out of his face and smiled softly at him “I was” he admitted “but I’m pretty much over it now”

 

“Really?” Liam said in surprise “so this is all I have to do from now on? Lock you up here when your pissed at me”

 

Zayn gave him a look “I said I was over it but I can get angry again if you’d like”

 

Liam laughed and held his hands up “Alright I get it I get it”

 

Zayn smiled back at him not being able to resist it he felt a tiny pang in his heart as he looked at Liam now “you know I’ll always love you right Li? You know that I’ll always be yours”

 

Liam frowned and he subconsciously shifted closer to Zayn “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life”

 

“Good” Zayn said “that’s good, it’s just really important to me that you know that”

 

“What’s going on Z?” Liam said grabbing a hold of him and dragging him in between his legs “why’d you say that?”

 

“Just making sure you knew” Zayn said swatting at Liam’s shoulder “don’t get crazy”

 

“Don’t talk like that” Liam said kissing his neck “I don’t like it”

 

“I thought you loved knowing that I’m yours” Zayn rolled his eyes

 

“I already knew that Zayn” Liam said rubbing soothing circles on his stomach “I don’t like you talking like one day you may not be here”

 

Zayn didn’t mention that one day soon he _wouldn’t_ be here.

 

“What are you doing?” Zayn suppressed a smile when Liam started to edge his shirt up,

 

“Want you” Liam said already laying Zayn down gently

 

“You just had me” Zayn smiled letting Liam pull his shirt over his head

 

“Want you again”

 

“Oh fine” Zayn said like he didn’t care one way or other even though his dick was already straining in his pants “but watch the supplies Liam this shit is fucking expensive!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Uhhh Lou” Harry groaned again “god I missed this, missed you so much”

 

“Haz” Louis whimpered pressing his legs up to his shoulders as much he could so that Harry could enter him even deeper “please”

 

“Want to knot you Louis” Harry said “I need-I don’t know if I can stop this time”

 

“Don’t” Louis said “don’t stop it Harry, please. I’ve wanted it for so long babe please don’t make me wait any longer”

 

“Yeah” Harry nodded “always so good for me, always so good, my boy deserves it. Just you Lou, only for you” Harry was babbling incoherently now “want you to take it”

 

“Please, please, please”

 

“Shh Shh” Harry said stroking Louis’ sweaty forehead “I’m going to take care of you Lou, ok?”

 

Louis just mewed and nodded his head as Harry situated him so that Louis was sitting in his lap but Harry was still inside him.

 

“Oh god” Harry said as he felt his knot begin to grow inside Louis “oh fuck”

 

Louis was breathing even heavier than before and his eyes were screwed shut as he felt Harry’s enormous knot inside him “so much” Louis whined “Haz I can’t-“

 

“Is it much?”

 

“No!” Louis choked out “want it, mine, don’t you dare stop” he stuttered out

 

Harry buried his face in Louis’ hair and moaned “thank you” he said moving his hips a little further inside Louis wanting to get as much of himself inside Louis as possible “god Louis thank you”

 

“F-for what?” Louis stuttered as Harry’s knot pressed up against his prostate and a few tears escaped at the overwhelming amount of feelings.

 

“For saving me” Harry said “for not giving up on me, for being my everything”

 

“I love you” was all Louis said “always you”

 

“Jesus I can’t believe I almost lost you” Harry growled out “never again Louis” Harry snarled “don’t you ever leave me again”

 

“Never” Louis shook his head and cried out when it all became too much and he was coming dry, his body having nothing left to give “never again Haz, promise”

 

“Can’t stand it” Harry said “can’t stand the thought of you with someone else”

 

“Yours” Louis said “just yours”

 

Harry growled unable to stop himself from sinking his teeth into Louis’ chest and biting down causing Louis to cry out and Harrys knot to shift inside him, Harry purred at Louis’ strangled cry

 

“Such pretty noises darling” Harry said licking the wound and making Louis sit on his cock even further. When he was fully grown and locked into Louis neither one of them saw it coming.

 

A shock of white light, the walls surrounding them blurred and Louis felt Harry inside him both physically and mentally.

 

It was just like when Liam had claimed them all and the pack bond formed, expect more personal. Way more personal. Liam felt Harry in a different way than he did Liam and the others, and all he could think was heaven help him when he and Harry actually mated.

 

“It’s be even better then love” Harry groaned into his ear feeling his orgasm guild up “so much better”

 

“Are-fuck-can you read my mind?”

 

Harry shook his head but didn’t answer because he was too busy releasing his cum into Louis arse, making sure Louis was securely tied to him so not an ounce got out.

 

When he was done he reached around and wrapped a hand around Louis’ aching dick that looked angry and red and well worked over “fuck Haz no” Louis murmured “no more” he said even as he felt the heat buildup in his abdomen again demanding more.

 

“You can do it baby” Harry urged him “you can do it for me can’t you?”

 

“Your fucking trying to kill me aren’t you?” Louis cried out as Harry handled his dick like a pro knot still snug up against his prostate “stupid Alpha- _mmmmgh_ -yes!”

 

“He couldn’t fuck you like this Lou” Harry whispered in his ear “he couldn’t make you cum like this, mark you up like this, he couldn’t do any of it, you know why?”

 

“W-why?”

 

“Because your mine Lou” Harry said “you belong to me and you always have and you always will”

 

Louis saw stars as he came again, and as he drowned in his own pleasure and his world went black the last thing he remembers is Harry carnal grin and bright green eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

“Wait so Rio’s _father_ wants him back?”

 

“Yes” Liam rolled his eyes “for the sixth time”

 

They lay on the floor of Zayn’s work room, covered in paint and charcoal, hair a mess and clothed canvas covering their naked bodies. Liam laid Zayn’s head on his chest and he used one arm to prop his head up on the hard floor.

 

He’d just got done fucking Zayn into oblivion and now he was doing his best to catch his Omega up on earlier events.

 

“I just can’t believe he actually has a father”

 

Liam looked at him like he was crazy “What would make you think that?”

 

“Dunno” Zayn shrugged “it’s just like-its Rio yeah know? Having a father is just like to mundane for him. I thought for sure he was from another planet”

 

“He is a strange one. It’s easy to see where Rio gets it from though, his dad can give Rio a run for his money in riling people up. Thought Harry was going to lose it”

 

“So what are you going to do?” Zayn said asking him “you aren’t gonna let him take him right?” Zayn frowned up at Liam

 

Liam growled low in his throat at the thought of someone taking a pack member from him protective instincts flaring up “no” Liam said hoarsely “Rio belongs with us and that’s where he’ll stay”

 

“Good” Liam nodded his head “because I’ve grown very fond of the crazy bastard”

 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s chin and lifted it so that he could kiss him squarely on the mouth when he pulled away he smiled down at Zayn “your hair is getting long”

 

Zayn grinned “don’t like it?”

 

“Mmmm” Liam said licking at Zayn’s collar bone “love it, gives me something to hold on”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes “it’ll have to go then, you don’t need anything else helping you control my body”

 

“Baby nothing will get in the way of me controlling your body”

 

“ _Freak_ ”

 

“ _Mine_ ”

 

“Yeah yeah” Zayn said nibbling at Liam’s pec “get me some food will ya? I’m starving”

 

Liam nodded and swopped them both up making Zayn groan “I said get me some food not make me move, I was fucking comfortable Liam”

 

  
“You need a shower love” Liam said innocently pecking him on the lips and turning him around marching him to the stairs “and then I’ll grab us something ok?”

 

“I feel like all I ever do these days is shower and fuck”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“I want fries” Zayn said “and a burger” he thought about it some more “and a milkshake”

 

“Anything else?” Liam took it in stride

 

“You covered in a milkshake while I eat fries off your naked body”

 

Liam blushed red but laughed none the less “we’ll discuss this in the shower”

 

 

* * *

 

“Rio please sit down” Niall begged “he’ll be fine alright?”

 

“Why is he the one having a strop huh?” Rio demanded “it’s not his father who’s demanding to steal him away!”

 

“He’s a grown man”

 

“He’s twenty-five! Most twenty-five year olds are still getting their arses wiped by their mum’s! I’ve been living on my own for years and I’ve done just fine and suddenly everyone is concerned about a structured household!”

 

“To be fair” the Irish lad said “you weren’t exactly living the most honest life”

 

“I made a living for myself didn’t I? I fed and clothed myself what’s not honest about that?”

 

“You were a drug dealer”

 

“I was a business man!”

 

“Babe please” Niall said reaching for him “my nerves are fried, your father hates me, Mason is MIA, and I’m fucking hungry” Niall finished “I just want to hold you, so can you please stop acting like a maniac and get over here”

 

Rio didn’t stop talking “He’ll need to be taken care of” Rio thought moving towards Niall and plopping into his lap “I know some people” he muttered to himself “Edwards would do it-maybe even Caccerha”

 

“You’re talking about your father Rio!” Niall gaped at him “you can’t have him killed!”

 

“Killed?” Rio said looking at Niall like _he_ was the crazy one “I’m not having him killed Niall he’s my dad, I love him!”

 

“Then what-“

 

“I’m simply talking about starting a political war”

 

“A-a what?” Niall stuttered

 

“Nevermind” Rio patted Niall’s head like he was a child “I’ll have to contact that weasel Mavericks first, oh yes he’ll be the one to-“

 

“Ok stop!” Niall shouted out stopping Rio mid scheme “you are not contacting anyone! No weasels, no shifty characters, no one! And you are most definitely not starting a political war Rio are you mad!”

 

“What? It would be easy” Rio blinked

 

“It’s not happening!” Niall laid down the law “you are going to let Liam and Mason handle this so that it’s done correctly and painless, do you hear me?”

 

“Please, Like Mason and Liam can-“

 

“Rio” Niall snapped eyes flashing blue surprising the hell out of the Omega “someone is trying to take you away from us, this isn’t a joke!” Rio was about to snap back but he’d never really had it in him to be anything but nice to Rio and looking at his boyfriends face now, seeing the real worry and distress there all Rio wanted to do was make it better.

 

“Ok” he said quietly “I promise Ni alright?”

 

Niall let out a sigh of relief and he nuzzled Rio’s cheek “thank you” he said the words he wanted to say dying on his lips _I love you_ seemed to be the wrong thing to say right now.

 

It didn’t matter because Mason picked that moment to walk through the door, back to his cool, calm and collected self like he hadn’t almost wolfed out in the middle of the living room.

 

“Look who it is” Rio grumbled “back to being a man of steel then?”

 

Mason studied him for a moment “your upset with me”

 

“Of course I’m upset with you!” Rio said standing up and facing off “what right do you have to act like that? You didn’t see Niall losing his shit did you? But oh wait I forgot” Rio laughed finding it anything but funny “you’re the _Alpha_ ” he waved his hands up in the air as if to make a big deal about it “and you just had to show it by growling and frothing at the mouth like a raging idiot!” he threw at Mason who stood there and took it.

 

“You done?”

 

“Oh yeah and fuck you” Rio added on crossing his arms “ _now_ I’m done”

 

Mason simply nodded and Niall knew what was coming next even if Rio didn’t, so when Mason tackled Rio to the bed faster than the Omega could even blink, with practiced ease he didn’t object.

 

After that little display Rio had it coming.

 

Rio tried not to whimper when he felt Mason’s weight on him and a set of teeth sink into his neck growling deeply and forcing Rio to submit. Tilting is head more the side offering himself up to Mason Rio gritted his teeth so not a sound would escape him.

 

Mason didn’t hold him there for long, “now it’s my turn to talk” Mason whispered into his ear dangerously “are you listening pup?” Rio nodded his head knowing better than to outright ignore Mason when he was like this “What _right_ do I have?” he growled into Rio’s ear making him shiver “what right? You are mine Rio, you belong to me. And father or not some other Alpha came in here and threatened to take you from me and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. So yes darling” Rio said “I did lose it and yes it _is_ because I’m the Alpha. _Your_ Alpha, and when someone threatens to take you from me and Ni I’m gonna fucking lose it” Mason rarely swore, he didn’t need things like swear words to get his point across so it was saying a lot for the type of mood he was in “it’s my job to protect you, it’s wired in me Rio and I won’t apologize for it” he took his time to lick at the wound on Rio’s neck sealing it up “I am sorry for scaring you pup” Mason said knowing the real reason Rio was so upset “I didn’t mean to leave you confused, if I trusted myself around you I wouldn’t have had Niall take you away”

 

Rio was silent for a moment as was Mason who just focused on licking Rio’s neck who still had his neck on display refusing to look at Mason.

 

Niall saw Rio’s jaw tightening with the effort it took to control his emotions “I don’t want to leave you guys” he finally said lowly “I just got you and Ni and I-I don’t want to leave”

 

Niall couldn’t stay away any longer, he went to Rio’s side and closed him in so that he was surrounded by his two lovers and kissed his forehead, “you won’t have to leave us babe” Niall soothed him stocking his back “you’ll never be without us ok?” he assured him and then looked to the Alpha in the room “right Mase?”

 

Mason didn’t say anything he just stared at Niall “Mason?” Niall demanded more urgently this time.

 

“You’ll never be without us Pup” Mason reiterated “but you might have to leave”

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t forget the ketchup!”

 

“I heard you Zayn” Liam rolled his eyes with a small smile “I won’t forget”

 

“Oh and Li-“

 

“I know I know chocolate milkshake not vanilla”

 

“No” Zayn said grinning at him “I was going to say that I want you to have this” he passed the necklace he wore underneath his shirt at all times to him.

 

Liam frowned and shook his head “Zayn no” Liam pushed it back at him “you’ve had this since you were kid” he informed him like Zayn wasn’t aware, “I can’t”

 

“Liam please” Zayn begged pushing it to him “I want you to have it” he needed him to have it “so that I’m always with you no matter what”

 

“Why do you keep talking like this Zayn” Liam half growled half whined “you _will_ always be with me so what does it matter!?”

 

“It matters to me!” Zayn insisted “please Liam just take it yeah?”

 

Liam stared at him helplessly before tentatively taking the necklace into his hands and stroking the metal, before cautiously slipping it over his head. It hung a little higher on Liam due to the fact that he was a bit larger than Zayn but it looked good on him and Zayn beamed “perfect”

 

Liam nodded his head in agreement “are you sure about this?”

 

“Positive” Zayn didn’t hesitate

 

“Thank you” Liam said grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles “I’ll never take it off”

 

Zayn smiled “good, now go get food” he popped him on the bum “hungry Omega over here”

 

Liam shook his head and kissed his nose before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

 

Zayn watched him go before closing the door and locking it behind him grabbing his cell phone, he dialed the numbers that Simon had given him and waited while it rang absentmindly stroking the heart tattoo on his hip.

 

After the fifth ring a voice answered “Hello?”

 

“Is this Myers?”

 

“It is” the man said “you have me at a disadvantage I’m afraid I don’t know your name”

 

Zayn took a deep breath “The names Zayn, a friend of mine Simon gave me your number”

 

“Ah” the man answered

 

“I’m calling about the suppressants you sell”

 

“I figured”

 

Another deep breath “their safe?” Zayn questioned and the man laughed

 

“As safe as a suppressant can get”

 

“But like” Zayn gulped “they won’t harm me in any way?”

 

“Look Zayn” the man spoke like he was used to scared Omega’s approaching him “I won’t lie to you any suppressant can be harmful to an Omega, but mine won’t land you in a hospital bed” ah so he knew exactly who he was talking too “as far as suppressants go mine are the safest and least damaging to the body, and are being sold legally in the states”

 

Zayn nodded his head, so that’s why Simon had given him this contact “ok” Zayn said

 

“Ok?”

 

“I’ll need a couple months’ worth”

 

There was a pause.

 

“It won’t be cheap”

 

“I have the money”

 

“Right then” the man said “I’ll need some time to make the order, I’ll be in touch with you shortly Zayn. Ta”

 

Zayn let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding until the other man hung up. That was a lot easier than he thought, Simon must know what he’s doing. Zayn hated the thought of taking suppressants again but he trusted Simon enough to trust the man.

 

Zayn knew what he was doing was beyond stupid. And he hated himself for going down this path _again_ but he knew it was necessary.

 

Independent Status.

 

Alone. Packless. An outcast.

 

Once declared independent status people looked at you differently, to ostracize yourself from a pack was unfathomable. It was rooted deep in their bones to surround themselves with a pack, as wolves it was just how the operated. They were stronger that way-happier. And Zayn also knew that once Independent Status was declared he’d have to leave.

 

And leaving meant living on his own, without his boys, without Liam.

 

It meant going through heats without Liam, and Zayn simply couldn’t do it. He wasn’t strong enough to go it alone and he certainly wasn’t strong enough to use someone else. No, he would already be hurting Liam enough, he couldn’t do that on top.

 

He continued messing with the tattoo on his hip where the scar lay underneath. God was he really doing this? Was he leaving Liam? His heart lurched and Zayn thought he might be sick.

 

He had to remember why he was doing this. Keep the bigger picture in perspective here. When the world found out about his past, they would crucify him. They would turn their back on him and the rest of the guys. They would take everything that they had given them away. All the hard work, all the success, this wonderful beautiful truly blessed life would be taken from them.

 

Because of him. Because of Zayn.

 

He couldn’t let that happen. He knew he was being a martyr and he knew what the guys would say if he shared his thoughts with them but this was his choice. And he chose not to drag that people he loves most down with him.

 

Fucking hell.

 

Zayn was angry. He truly was, after all this after _finally_ having Liam, after accomplishing so much more than he ever thought possible, after building a life most people would die for, he had to give it up.

 

He was angry. So angry.

 

Angry for himself, angry for his pack, angry for his family and those families who had their families ripped apart when the Moors were in power.

 

He was fucking angry.

 

“Hey Z” Liam said dashing through the door “I got half way there and then realized I forgot my wal- _what the fuck?_ ”

 

Liam ran to Zayn and ripped is hand away from his hip “What the hell Zayn what were you doing!?”

 

Zayn frowned and looked down at his hip that was now dripping blood and then to his hand that was clawed and coated in his own blood.

 

“You _stupid_ idiot” Zayn roared eyes silver, he grabbed Zayn’s hips and held him in place licking at the wound healing the jagged skin.

 

“I-I didn’t mean” Zayn was at a loss for words

 

Liam just growled and continued licking Liam’s hip until enough of his salvia had started the healing process, turning furious eyes on Zayn.

 

“You don’t want to talk about?” he snapped “fine! But I won’t allow this Zayn” Liam was fighting for control “how dare you do this! How could you Zayn?”

 

“Liam” Zayn choked “I swear I didn’t-I didn’t mean too!”

 

“Ok ok” Liam said grabbing the back of his neck and kissing his forehead “shh shh it’s ok”

 

He sat on the bed and pulled Zayn to him who was breathing heavy in shock, spooning him wrapping his arms around his waist and laying a leg over him. Silently stroking his thumb against the healed wound pressing tiny kisses to shoulder.

 

“I love you” Liam said

 

“I love you too” Zayn whispered “more than anything”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

“What do you mean he may have to leave?” Niall demanded, nostrils flaring on his angelic face “what the fuck Mason?”

 

Mason leveled him with a tolerant look and reached a hand out to him waiting patiently for Niall to come into his touch “I knew it might be a problem the night we ran together” Mason admitted stroking Niall’s hair and rubbing a silent Rio’s back “but I was selfish, so I said nothing”

 

“What are you talking about?” Niall asked still confused

 

“He’s underage Ni” Mason said “it’s law, technically we needed permission from Rio’s parents before he was initiated into the pack”

 

“Well Anne will vouch for us” Niall said desperately “she’s already letting him stay with us, and she hates Adrian!”

 

“It doesn’t work like that” Mason said with a sad look “there’s paperwork involved”

 

“So Rio will forge the paperwork!” Niall was having none of this bullshit

 

Mason took a deep breath “Rio’s dad is a powerful Alpha Niall”

 

“I’m in a fucking band” Niall snapped pulling _that_ card “I’m pretty powerful myself”

 

“Ni it’s ok” Rio said quietly speaking up

 

“It is not ok” Niall insisted “he’s _ours_ Mason” Niall looked at his older boyfriend angrily “you said it yourself! He belongs with us, nowhere else. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

Mason god bless him, kept his cool under Niall’s rage, turning away from Rio and grabbing Niall ignoring the way the Beta resisted “Niall” was all it took to grab his attention until he slumped into Mason’s hold.

 

“Sorry” Niall said face a mask of distress “I’m sorry” he grabbed for Rio bringing him into their embrace “I don’t want you to go”

 

“I don’t want to leave” Rio said taking a shuddering breath and looking to Mason, feeling lost.

 

“I’ll talk to your father pup” Mason promised “I won’t let you go without a fight”

 

“And if I have too?”

 

“One year” Mason said “one year until you’re eighteen, and just because you won’t be living with us doesn’t mean we can’t see each other. Your father can’t keep me and Niall away”

 

Rio said nothing because he wasn’t entirely sure of that himself, he knew his father. He was ruthless and stubborn and he didn’t lose. He was a good man, but much like Rio nothing got in his way when he wanted something.

 

 

* * *

 

“Figures the second we get our shit together everyone else goes bat shit crazy”

 

Harry smiled down at Louis and kissed him until the omega could barely breathe “I’m not saying that I don’t feel for our brothers, but I can’t deny that I’m beyond happy right now”

 

Louis blushed and ran his fingers through Harry’s knotty hair “yeah? You really missed me that much?”

 

“God Lou” Harry almost choked “you have no idea, no clue at all”

 

“I missed you too” Louis said “I never want to have to go through that again”

 

“We won’t have too” Harry growled into Louis’ neck “after we mate, you’ll be mine for good”

 

“So you meant that then?” Louis looked at Harry hopefully “that wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing? No pun intended”

 

“Lou” Harry said “I don’t think you understand how close to the edge I was” he shook his head “the only reason I didn’t drop out of the band and completely give it all up was because at least this way I could still see you” he said softly “even if I wasn’t actually with you”

 

Louis frowned “tell me you wouldn’t actually do that Haz? Tell me you would never leave the band. That you would never leave the pack. No matter what happens between us?”

 

“That’s up to you love” Harry said “wherever you go I go”

 

“Jeez!” Louis groaned “you are such a sap!”

 

“You love it”

 

“I love you”

 

“And I love you too” Harry said “now come on, you need food in you”

 

“No” Louis moaned “too tired”

 

“Lou” Harry said voice deepening “you have to eat, your heat just ended and you haven’t eaten anything”

 

"Tomorrow” Louis said throwing a leg over Harry and burying his face into his chest “I’ll eat a full English whatever you want just don’t make me get up right now”

 

Harry chuckled and threw the blanket over them knowing he already lost the fight “fine” Harry relented “but tomorrow you eat”

 

“Yes sir” Louis grinned cockily earning himself a nip on the ear and a mouth full of Harry.

 

Truth be told Louis was fearful that if he got up, if he went downstairs and ate, then the spell would be broken. That somehow the past two days would disappear and Harry would decide that a life with Louis wasn’t what he actually needed. The past two days spent in bed with Harry had meant everything to him, and he just needed a little more time.

 

Just one more night.

 

So that he knew.

 

Harry was truly his.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn woke up to someone kissing him “mmmm Rio?”

 

“That better be a damn joke”

 

Zayn grinned and cracked an eye open “Oh Liam it’s you!”

 

Liam looked at him stunned for a moment and then growled pressing Zayn down into the mattress and rolling on top of him “you’re not fucking funny”

 

“Really?” Zayn asked “because I think I’m fucking hilarious mate”

 

“uh uh” Liam shook his head like a little boy and kissed Zayn gently before moving to his chest and sucking his way down stopping right above his navel and sucking a bruise into the skin,

 

“Your no fair” Zayn groaned when it was evident Liam wasn’t going to go any further, unfortunate for Zayn’s growing cock “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to tease Omega’s it’s bad for our health”

 

“You’re perfectly healthy”

 

“An untouched boner before breakfast is _not_ healthy Liam”

 

“That’s what you get baby” Liam said rolling off Zayn and to his feet “that’ll teach you to let another guy’s name come out of your mouth when I’m kissing you”

 

“Can’t take a fucking joke” Zayn pouted swinging his feet over the side of the bed and yawning loudly, watching as Liam came around the bed and kneeled at his feet tugging his sweats down,

 

“Changed your mind?” Zayn said excited and then frowned when Liam just inspected the now perfectly smooth tattoo on Zayn’s hip “Liam it’s fine” Zayn said trying to push him off, Liam just shook his head and kissed Zayn’s hip,

 

“Never again” he said looking up at him through his lashes “promise me Zayn”

 

“I promise Li” Zayn said grabbing the back of his neck “I didn’t mean too, I didn’t even realize”

 

“I know baby” Liam said “just please, be careful ok?”

 

“I will” Zayn smiled kissing Liam on the mouth “now let’s get some breakfast ok? I’m starving and we need to pack for America, we leave tomorrow and Paul always bitches about not being ready on time”

 

“ _I’m_ always ready” Liam protested “you and Lou are the ones who are never packed on time!”

 

“Well that’s because me and Louis have a different method than you”

 

Liam gave him a look as he opened the door to their bedroom “you mean the procrastination method?”

 

“Don’t give me that look Liam” Zayn said haughtily “it works! Lou always forgets to pack enough jeans and I always forget shirts. Then when we run out we share”

 

“Whatever you say love”

 

 

* * *

 

“I smell bacon!!” Zayn said happily running into the kitchen spotting Harry at the stove and Louis sitting on the counter next to him.

 

“Back off” Louis said “it’s mine”

 

Zayn pouted and went to Louis spreading his legs and hugging him around the waist “but you’ll share right Lou?”

 

“Damn your brown eyes Malik” Louis said squeezing him back “Haz put some more bacon on the stove”

 

“You got it babe” Harry said smiling at the two Omega’s

 

“So you two finally stopped being knobheads then?” Zayn asked

 

“Don’t know” Louis said “have you?” he looked at Zayn with a cocked head

 

“I wasn’t talking about me” Zayn said stiffly

 

“Too bad” Louis said sassily and then he sighed “you’re my best mate yeah? You know we would never hold your past against you”

 

Zayn didn’t get a chance to speak because Harry was pulling him into his arms “I’m sorry for the way I reacted” he said “you know that had nothing to do with you, I was just surprised to hear the stuff about me dad. Bit of a sore topic”

 

“I know” Zayn said softly not meeting his eyes, Harry grabbed his chin and lifted it so that Zayn was looking at him

 

“I love you Z, always will”

 

“I love you too Hazza” Zayn smiled hugging the taller boy and ruffling his curls, which is why he had to do what was necessary he had as an afterthought.

 

“Hey!” Harry said swatting at Liam with a spatula, who was trying to sneak a piece of Bacon “get your own food”

 

“But Harry” Liam said pouting “you’ll share right?”

 

Harry snorted “that shit doesn’t work on me mate, you’re on your own”

 

Liam huffed but winked at Zayn “you guys started packing yet?”

 

“Yes”

 

“No”

 

Both Harry and Louis said at the same time “what!?” Louis demanded turning on Harry “when did you start packing?”

 

Harry shook his head “A month ago baby” he answered

 

“And you?” Louis demanded of Zayn “have you?”

 

“What do you think?” Zayn rolled his eyes making Louis smile,

 

“Knew I could count on you”

 

“Were doubling up on security this tour” Liam announced “which means” he leveled the Omegas with a look “that you two will _not_ be slipping out of sight for one of your adventures”

 

“Oh no Liam” Louis shook his head “we would _never_ think of doing that!”

 

“No no no” Zayn said “me and Lou will be _extra_ good Liam, honest”

 

Harry groaned and hung his head “they’re gonna be bloody nightmares!”

 

“They’ll pay for it if they are” Liam threatened

 

“Big scary Alpha all upset” Louis taunted

 

“No adventures for the wittle Omegas or they’re gonna pay for it” Zayn joined in, pinching Liam’s cheeks.

 

Louis and Zayn cackled uncontrollably high fiving each other as Harry and Liam did their best to keep their expressions stern.

 

“Oi” a voice hollered out “what’s with all the noise?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Louis threw at Rio who attacked the bacon Harry was tending too,

 

“Hey” Liam pouted “why didn’t you hit him?”

 

“Because” Harry said “he’s my little brother”

 

Rio grinned a toothy smile at his Alpha and ripped the bacon in half handing it to Niall who kissed his check in appreciation “so what are we talking about?” Rio asked sitting down in Niall’s lap with Mason standing behind them.

 

“Packing” Harry said around a mouthful of bacon “have you started yet?”

 

“No” Rio dead panned “probably won’t be attending mate”

 

And just like that the entire room went cold and silent.

 

“What bullshit are you spouting?” Louis was the first to talk trying to mask the tension with a smile “course your coming”

 

“Doesn’t look that way”

 

“Rio” Niall objected

 

“Don’t let your father scare you Jamie” Harry said “you belong with us”

 

“I’m not scared” Rio shrugged “it is what it is, even Mason says so”

 

Four sets of eyes landed on Mason “I said I would talk to your father pup”

 

“What’s he talking about Mason?” Liam demanded stepping into Alpha mode,

 

“I’m sorry Liam” Mason said “there may not be anything we can do. It’s the law, our hands are tied”

 

“We’re in the biggest boy band in the world dammit!”

 

“That’s what I said!”

 

“The law is strict” Mason said “it’s traditional law Liam. Trust me, I’m the last person who wants this to happen” he grabbed a hold of Rio’s shoulders “but I don’t want to make it worse”

 

“We leave tomorrow!” Zayn stressed “how are we going to resolve this by tomorrow?”

 

“See why I haven’t started packing yet?” Rio threw out sarcastically

 

Niall leaned over kissed his cheek “we’ll figure it out”

 

Rio just nodded his head and said nothing that right there should have warned them all that something was up.

 

A quiet Rio was never good.

 

Rio was only quiet for one reason and one reason only.

 

Scheming.

 

* * *

 

 

“Zayn seriously” Liam said exasperated as he threw some last minute things in his suitcase “you need to start packing, I mean it”

 

“Of course you mean it Li” Zayn said from where he was laying sprawled out on their bed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt that showed off his tattoos.

 

“Zayn!”

 

“Zayn’s not here right now please leave a message after the beep” Zayn said in his most animated voice “beeeeeeeep!”

 

Liam huffed “You know, I don’t think anyone actually realizes how annoying you are! They call you the mysterious one because all you do in interviews is sit there looking like a Greek god, with your broody eyes and half assed responses. Little do they know that you’re such a pisser”

 

"You’re just jealous Daddy Direction” Zayn said not bothering to look up from texting Louis who was in the room down the hall probably giving Harry the same grief.

 

“If you don’t get off your lazy arse and start packing now I’m gonna call Paul and _he_ can deal with you”

 

Zayn scoffed “Paul doesn’t scare me”

 

Liam gave him a look “Ok well he _does_ ” Zayn admitted “I’ll pack in a few ok? I just want to do something first”

 

“What could you possibly need to do right now?” Liam asked his anal perfectionist ways getting the best of him

 

“I want to call me mum” Zayn shrugged rolling of the bed, Liam’s mouth snapped shut and he stood up a little taller,

 

“Oh” he said “right ok, um do you want me to come with you?”

 

“No” Zayn shook his head “no that’s alright” he smiled softly and walked over to Liam grabbing his chain from beneath his shirt and rubbing his finger over it. The circular metal with a Z carved into it had never been of his neck for more than the time it took him to sleep and it was strange not to have it around his neck but it looked better on Liam anyways. He pulled on it a little so that Liam was forced to lower his head and Zayn could steal a kiss,

 

“Mmm giving you this thing has its advantages”

 

“Are you sure you want me to have it? Because I can-“

 

“No” Zayn cut him off and shook his head “I want you to have it Liam I mean it”

 

Liam sighed but nodded his head "alright"

 

“I’ll be back” Zayn said waving his phone “gonna make that call”

 

“You’re packing when you get done” Liam called after him

 

“We’ll see!”

 

 

* * *

 

“You don’t have to be worried about anything” Niall said walking back and forth tapping his cell phone in his hand nervously

 

“I’m not”

 

“Seriously Rio everything is going to be just fine”

 

“I know”

 

“You may be nervous now but Mason is handling everything and in a few hours this will all blow over”

 

“Right”

 

“You just need to take a few deep breaths”

 

“I’m breathing fine Ni”

 

“Mason should be there by now” still more packing “I’m sure he’s clearing this whole thing up”

 

“I’m sure he is”

 

“So there is absolutely no reason for you to be-“

 

“Niall!”

 

The sound of the Omega’s rasied voice managed to stop Niall’s pacing, he looked at Rio and blinked “yes?”

 

“Would you shut up already! You’re distracting me!”

 

Niall frowned at the computer sat in front of Rio “you’re still trying to figure that out?”

 

“I almost got it” Rio muttered the screen of the computer illuminating his face “but I can’t with your constant gibbering”

 

“Well excuse me for being a little nervous!” Niall pouted “it’s sort of a big deal you know? Mason is going to meet with your father and if it doesn’t go well then-“Niall cut himself off and Rio’s eyes flicked to baby blues,

 

“Then what Ni?” Rio said “finish your sentence” he challenged him

 

“That won’t happen” Niall said moving over to Rio “it won’t”

 

“Mason seems to think it will” Rio said a little bitterly

 

“Hey” Niall said grabbing the chair Rio was perched in and moving it so that he was facing him instead of the computer “Mason is out there right now trying to fix this”

 

“I just don’t understand how he could be so angry one moment and then not seem to care the next”

 

“Rio!” Niall reprimanded “of course he cares! Did you not hear me when I said he was meeting with your _father_?

 

“Whatever” Rio went to turn back around hands reaching for the keyboard of the computer when two seconds before they made contact it was slammed shut.

 

“Hey! Niall!” Rio whirled around on him “what the fuck?”

 

“That’s exactly what I want to do” Niall said grabbing his wrist and pulling him up “fuck”

 

“I was in the middle of something” Rio protested as Niall began pushing him towards the bed,

 

“Are you really going to tell me you’d rather stare at that computer than be with me right now?” he paused their movements to give the Omega time to answer.

 

Rio raked his eyes down Niall and then settled back on his eyes “I’m all yours baby”

 

Niall grinned “there’s my boy” he said before pushing Rio the rest of the way back and attacking his mouth.

 

“You know” Niall said pulling away and looking down at Rio’s cherub face with blonde curls framing it and red lips “when I first met you I knew there was something about you” Niall shook his head “you screamed trouble but for some reason I had a soft spot for you”

 

“You shared your M&M’s with me” Rio smiled proudly

 

“I always wanted to make sure you were ok, I always found myself looking when I shouldn’t have been. It confused me because I loved Mase, risked so much to be with him and then here comes this little Omega just fucking with my mind”

 

“You couldn’t resist” Rio teased

 

‘I couldn’t” Niall agreed “and when Mason felt the same way, I couldn’t have been happier, and when you agreed to be with us I was honestly shocked. Here I am on top of the world thinking things couldn’t get any better” Niall laughed “and then it did”

 

Rio played with the hem of Niall’s shirt and nodded his head staying silent “I can’t-I _won’t_ let anyone take you from me. I just won’t let it happen. Me, you and Mason? We just make sense, we fit together I know we do” he leaned down to kiss Rio slowly before continuing “I-“

 

Rio quickly grabbed the back of Niall’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him again fearing the words that would have followed. Rio couldn’t handle that situation right now, not with everything that was going on.

 

“Didn’t you say something about fucking?”

 

Niall laughed good heartedly “lose your kit”

 

 

* * *

 

“How am I supposed to get any packing done with your face attached to mine?”

 

“Multitask?”

 

“Harry” Louis growled but there was fire behind it, he didn’t really want to pack anyways,

 

“Ok ok” Harry said but he continued to suck on Louis’ neck anyways until he was satisfied with the mark, smiling and rolling off of Louis “alright what do you have packed so far”

 

“Uh nothing?” Louis said from his spot on the bed

 

“Right then” Harry stretched his arms above his head “let’s get started” Louis’ toes curled at the sexy gravelly voice of Harry’s, watching as the curly boy started riffling through drawers.

 

“Most of your stuff is still in here” he mumbled more to himself “you’ll need this and this” he grabbed a sweatshirt and two shirts from the drawer”

 

“Those are yours Haz”

 

“I know that” Harry said unbothered waving him off

 

“Are you going to pack me my own clothes?”

 

“Do you want to do this?” Harry raised a brow

 

“Carry on” Louis shook a hand at him, Harry gave him a nod and continued. Louis smiled to himself as he watched Harry bustle around the room with a frown on his face and look of concentration talking to himself, saying things like “what if it gets cold?” “These socks don’t even match” and “This shirt needs to be burned”

 

An hour later Harry shoved as much of Louis’ stuff from his room and Louis’ into two bags as Louis just sat and watched the whole time, throwing in his two cents here and there.

 

“Just the nitty gritty stuff now” Harry said “tooth brush, shoes, belts” he listed them off throwing each one into a bag “phone charger, hair stuff, what about this?” Harry asked reaching for Louis’ notebook that sat on the night stand, going to flip through the pages.

 

“No!” Louis’ eyes widened and he scrambled off the bed leaping at Harry and grabbing the book from his hands “That’s private!”

 

Harry stared in shock at his hands where the notebook had just been two second previous, he put his hands on his hips “Lou” He said slowly “do you have a diary?” he smiled teasingly

 

“It’s not a fucking diary” Louis grouched stuffing the notebook safely into his carry on “it’s just song ideas and stuff”

 

Harry frowned at that “that’s never been private before” he said “come on Lou let me see, we’ll have to hear them eventually” Harry pointed out “we’re recording soon”

 

Louis shook his head “I don’t know if I’ll these songs are for the band”

 

Harry snorted “What are you writing for your other band?”

 

“No” Louis said stiffly “these songs are just personal ok?”

 

Harry stared at him getting more suspicious by the second “I don’t get it”

 

“Can we just drop this?” Louis snapped

 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest “no”

 

Louis sighed and turned to face Harry “look their songs that I wrote when we weren’t ya know-“he waved his hands in front of him “together and-and I would just rather not share them ok?”

 

Harry eyes softened and he pulled Louis into his arms “you wrote songs about me?”

 

“Don’t look so pleased” Louis laughed “most of them aren’t very nice”

 

Harry rubbed his face against Louis’ cheek and smiled “wouldn’t be the Louis Tomlinson I know if they were”

 

“Maybe I’ll share them with the band someday, just not yet yeah?”

 

“Ok love” Harry said squeezing his bum and winking at him “whatever you want”

 

“Cheeky lad” Louis said shaking his head and pulling away “come on lets go bother Liam and Zayn”

 

 

* * *

 

“Zayn darling!” his mother’s voice greeted him on the fifth ring “is that you?”

 

“Course it’s me Mum” he rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, it was good to hear her voice after all.

 

“Well I don’t know do I?” she said sternly “there was a time where you called me every night, these day’s I’m lucky to get a text let alone a phone call”

 

“I’m sorry” Zayn said sincerely feeling a twinge of guilt “things have been pretty crazy lately”

 

Her voice softened immediately and she cooed “is there anything I can help with dear? Did you have a row with one of the boys? Are you worried about leaving for America?” she pestered him with questions like most mum’s do when they sense their child’s distress.

 

Zayn squeezed his eyes shut and figured he would treat this like ripping off an band aid, otherwise he would chicken out “I know mum” he blurted out “I know everything”

 

There was a pause over the phone before his mother’s voice came back over the line “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean Zayn” but he could tell by the shift in his tone that she knew exactly what he meant by that statement.

 

“Don’t” Zayn begged “just don’t mum, you’ve already lied to me enough don’t add to it”

 

There was heavy sigh on the other end “Liam told you then?”

 

“No” Zayn said a little angrily “he didn’t in fact, he kept whatever pact you and him made, which by the way was right shit of you”

 

“Zayn please don’t be upset with him” she pleaded her son “he was only doing what I asked him”

 

“You lied to me” Zayn choked out not realizing how much that one little fact bothered him “you kept this a secret from me, left me in the dark”

 

“And if I could still keep you in the dark about this I would Zayn Malik”

 

“Why!?” Zayn exclaimed into the phone “why would you do that! I have a right to know!”

 

“You have a right to live the life you’ve created for yourself Zayn, without the label and baggage of a past you had no control over. I know you my son, this information would have weighed on your mind heavily. You would have taken it too personally made a martyr of yourself”

 

“That wasn’t your choice to make!”

 

“It most certainly was” she sounded offended “you are my child Zayn! And your father and I did what we had to too survive, and when it came time we did what we had to too get out and after we created a new life away from all that misery we did what we had to too allow you to live a happy and normal life. The life you have now the man you are now _that_ is who you are Zayn.”

 

“And when people find out? Do you think they will agree?”

 

“I could care less!” his mother said truthfully “people are always going to talk Zayn, it’s whether or not you believe them that matters”

 

“It’s not that simple!”

 

He heard his mother take a deep breath “do you believe that because of the fact that you were born into the Moors, makes you a murder?”

 

“That’s not fair Mum-“

 

“Answer the question Zayn Javadd”

 

“No”

 

“And do you think that as a baby you are responsible for the crime that were imparted on the Moors behalf?” she demanded

 

He sighed “no”

 

“And do you think your pack will love you any less?”

 

Zayn closed his eyes and repeated “no”

 

There was a pause before her next question “And do you think any less of me and your father because of our affiliation with the pack?”

 

Zayn gasped “of course not Mum! It wasn’t your fault, I don’t blame you or dad!”

 

“And it wasn’t your fault either Zayn! You were a baby for goodness sake! You’ve just admitted that the only people you love and care about could care less about this situation, so why does it matter what others think?”

 

“I know that mom” Zayn groaned “trust me they have all made it pretty clear, but when people find out about this it’s not just me it will affect It’s going to be a hit for the entire band”

 

“You and I both know that those boys don’t mind one bit”

 

“I mind!” Zayn exploded “do you know how it would feel to be the sole reason that millions of people hate us”

 

“Then let them hate you!” his mother had no sympathy “let them hate you Zayn. If people can’t look past their hate to see that an innocent boy is not to be held responsible for the travesties that happened when the Moors were in power than they aren’t the type of people you want in your corner Zayn” his mother spoke from her heart “as for your fans? Perhaps you lose some, perhaps they call you names, perhaps they label you unjustly, and perhaps they turn their backs on you”

 

Zayn felt a tear slip from his eye as his mother continued “maybe you and the boys lose everything, maybe everything you worked for comes to an end, but baby you had one heck of a go at it huh? You’ve lived a thousand lives in just a few years. And at the end of the day you’re still going to be surrounded by great people and great memories, the birds will still sing, the sun will still rise and life will go on. Whether you’re ready for it to your not”

 

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" he cried out

 

She laughed on the other line “if there’s one thing I’ve learned in all these years, it’s that life is fickle. We can’t prevent change Zayn it’s going to happen with or without our permission. But the mistake people make is thinking that when change does happen we have no control, we do. We have a say in _how_ it changes.”

 

“I’m not understanding any of this Mum”

 

“You will darling” she assured him “when the time comes you will understand, and you will do that right thing. You’ll see” she seemed quite confident “have a little faith”.

 

Zayn bowed his head in his hands “I hope your right Ma” he answered

 

“I always am” she sang making him laugh,

 

“Listen I got to start packing or Liam will throw a fit, I’ll call you when we land yeah?”

 

“No you won’t” she called him on his bullshit “but Liam will text”

 

“ _Mum_ ”

 

“I love you Zayn”

 

He grinned feeling his heart warm “I love you too Mum”

 

He hung up feeling slightly better than he had before, but still just as confused. His mother was right, if when all was said and done they lost everything did it really matter? When he had several wonderful years at the top with the people he loved? Did it matter that even after he still had his pack and a supportive family?

 

Zayn just didn’t know anymore, it weighed heavily on his mind. He thought about what he was willing to do to save his bandmates from an early demise, and he thought about what it would do to them if he did follow through with his plans.

 

He knew they would be upset. But at the same time they would still have the opportunity to live the lives they’d built.

 

Right now Zayn just didn’t know what the better option was.

 

 

* * *

 

 “How did it go?”

 

Zayn hid his smile, Liam was clearly waiting anxiously for him to return “better than I expected”

 

A bright beam showed up on Liam’s face “see? I told you everything would be ok”

 

Zayn ignored him and eyes the bags on the ground “did you pack for me?”

 

A sheepish looked passed over Liam’s face “maybe?”

 

“Couldn’t resist could ya?”

 

“You were taking too long!” whined like a little boy

 

“Well did you at least pack my favorite-“

 

“Yupp”

 

Zayn crossed his arms “you don’t even know what I was going to say”

 

“Yes I do” Liam said “your favorite jumper? The blue knitted one?”

 

Hmph. “How about my-“

 

“Doc Martins are in there”

 

Zayn opened his mouth but Liam beat him to it “both pairs”

 

“And-“

 

“All the pants you own so you don’t have to borrow Louis’”

 

“And my-“

 

“Sweats and shorts? Yes”

 

“Huh” Zayn said quite impressed “well ok then”

 

Liam grinned and grabbed Zayn’s hips “impressed?”

 

“Mildly”

 

Liam grabbed a hold of Zayn’s hair and pulled until he had the right angle to steal a kiss, he kept it going slipping his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, flicking over his lip and sucking on it “how about now?”

 

“I’ve had better”

 

Liam growled and pulled on Zayn’s hair a little until the Omega whined “oh yes” Liam purred “I definitely like this longer hair”

 

"Creep”

 

 

* * *

 

Rio was panting out of breath, “Mason’s gonna be pissed you used that without him here” Rio motioned to the vibrating toy that now lay silent on the floor.

 

He was laying against Niall’s bare chest still trying to come down from the euphoria the Beta had just induced in him.

 

“What Mason doesn’t know won’t hurt him”

 

“I would get paired with the two kinkiest sons of bitches”

 

Niall grinned pleased with himself “you made the loveliest of noises when you came with that thing inside you”

 

“Didn’t come with that inside me, came with _you_ inside me”

 

“Oh right” Niall said smile growing bigger, as if he had actually forgotten “twice”

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face Ni”

 

"You are so perfect you have no idea”

 

“You aren’t about to tell me that’s what makes me beautiful are you?”

 

Niall frowned “well it would be true”

 

“For the record” Rio said “I know exactly how perfect I am”

 

Niall rolled his eyes “don’t ruin the moment!”

 

“Sorry babe” Rio said sobering up “it’s just it’s gotta be you”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Truly, madly, deeply”

 

“Rio”

 

“I can love you more than this”

 

“You’re not even making sense now!’

 

“They don’t know about us Ni”

 

“I hate you”

 

“I want it that way”

 

“That’s the wrong damn boy band!”

 

Rio cackled.

 

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Ashford” Mason stuck his hand out “thank you for agreeing to meet with me”

 

“Mason was it?” the other Alpha shook hands with Mason “please sit, we might as well keep our manners”

 

Mason smiled gently and sat down in the tiny booth, Mason had asked him to meet him at a coffee shop in London, somewhere on equal ground but public enough that they were both forced to remain civil.

 

“I’m sure you know why I’m here” Mason started off

 

“You want to try to convince me to let Rio stay in your care”

 

“It’s where he wants to be” Mason said “your no stranger to the life your son has lived Sir, it’s been tough and he has spent much of it feeling unwelcomed. He’d never admit that himself” Mason chuckled “he’d spout some crap about not giving two shits, and how he’s made the best life ever for himself. He impresses the hell out of me every day” Mason revealed “he’s smart, a lot smarter than me and he is completely capable of taking care of himself. But he is a trouble maker, he tends to act first and think later, he doesn’t care about consequences because he didn’t have much to lose before”

 

“Your saying he does now?” Adrian questioned voice giving away no emotion

 

“No one in this world can straighten out Rio’s moral compass like Niall, no one can get him to open up like Harry, no one can keep up with his wit like Louis, no one can earn his respect like Liam and there is no better friend to him than Zayn. What I’m saying Sir is that Rio has finally found a place where he is welcomed and very much loved. I’m begging you not to take that away from him”

 

“And yourself?” the question was vague but Mason knew what he meant,

 

“No one understands Rio quite like me. He doesn’t have to say much for me to get it”

 

Adrian took that in stride and for a moment he was silent, the next thing out of his mouth surprised Mason, “you’ve spent some time in the military then?”

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“You think I find out my son is dating someone years older than him and not do a little research”

 

Mason grinned “fair enough”

 

“As I was saying” he continued “you’ve served our country, seen combat, lost a mate” Mason stiffened at that his research must have been extensive “you’ve been through quite a lot in your twenty-five years. Tell me Mason who why did you join the military?”

 

He cleared his throat “My father served forty years, suppose I wanted to be like him”

 

“Was he proud?”

 

“He was” Mason nodded

 

“And when you Mated that lovely omega girl, who did you call first to tell?”

 

“My father”

 

“And your job? Doing security how did you get it?”

 

Mason saw where this was going “My father”

 

Adrian nodded and shifted in his seat “you see Mason, I don’t know a damned thing about my son. I wasn’t there to coach him through his first kiss, I wasn’t there to see his first footie match and I wasn’t there to tell him how proud of the man he became because I _don’t know_ _the man he became_. I’ve spent seventeen years of his life feeling guilty for the life his mother and I brought him into that I was too afraid to be a part of it. For fear of screwing it up even more.” He rubbed his chin before continuing with a chuckle,

 

“I have one year to make up for seventeen and I won’t waist another minute”

 

“You’re a lot alike” Mason said to him

 

“Charming and good looking?”

 

Mason smiled “you both use sarcasm to hide things. Although with Rio it’s usually his feelings, with you it’s something else”

 

Adrian stared at Mason until a slow smile appeared on his face “I see why my son likes you”

 

“Rio truly is your son and as much as I care for him behind every good intention of his lays a personal goal. What’s yours?”

 

“A color”

 

Mason frowned “I don’t follow”

 

“I’d never seen my son shift, never got around to taking him out on his first run” he shrugged “thanks to Anne’s son’s adoring fans I finally got to see. All white”

 

It dawned on Mason now “you’re talking about his wolf form, you want Rio back because of the prestige it would bring to your pack”

 

“I’d be a lying son of a bitch if I said it wasn’t a factor, however even if it wasn’t I would still insist on Rio accompanying me back home. Because he is in fact still my child”

 

“Even if it makes him unhappy?”

 

“I have the utter most faith that if I force James to leave he will make the next year of my life a living hell”

 

“Then why do it?”

 

“Because it’s time all the same”

 

“You can’t stop me and Ni from seeing him, you can’t be that cruel”

 

“I agree” Adrian nodded his head “I won’t stop Rio from seeing you or the other boy. But my son will not be going to America. That’s final”

 

 

* * *

 

Mason waited a moment before he opened the door.

 

Basking in the laughter he heard from the other side, he couldn’t think of a better noise. He could listen to it all day, and he hoped that it’s what he heard the day he died.

 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

 

“Hi!” Niall chirped from the bed naked as the day he was born with Rio facing him on his lap doing something weird to his face.

 

“Mason would you please tell Niall that his nose hair are getting out of control?” he flicked the Irish lad on the appendage and then bite it playfully before laughing again and kissing over the bite.

 

“So how’d it go?” Niall asked hopefully blue eyes staring at Mason

 

“Also maybe we out to think about letting your hair go brown yeah? Since I already have the blonde thing going on”

 

“Mason?” Niall ignored Rio

 

“And you could do with some tats” Rio decided “everyone else has them why not you Ni?”

 

“Mason!” Niall was losing his patience

 

Rio sighed and still looking at Niall he answered for the Alpha “the answer is no Ni” he said softly “I’m not going with you”

 

Niall’s eyes widened in panic as he looked at Rio and then to Mason who still hadn’t spoken “is that true?”

 

“I’m sorry” Mason spoke with sincerity and sadness in his voice “his mind is made up Niall”

 

Niall shook his head “you just didn’t say the right things” he was in utter denial “we just need to come up with a different approach and then-“

 

“Niall” Rio whispered putting a hand to his chest to silence him, Niall shook his head

 

“We’ll cancel the tour”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous”

 

“I am not being ridiculous! I get a say in this ok! I’m not going anywhere without you”

 

“You signed a contract Niall” Mason pointed out and Rio tried not to let the fact that Mason didn’t readily agree with Niall to hurt him.

 

“I’m getting really fucking tired of people pointing out legalities to me!”

 

“I don’t want you to cancel the tour Niall, I won’t let you”

 

“But I-“

 

“No”

 

Niall sighed and placed his forehead against Rio’s “I’ll visit you” he promised “as much as I can we’ll visit you Rio. We get breaks yeah? It won’t be that bad. And you can visit too”

 

“Yeah” Rio smiled to appease him “course”

 

He knew the truth though.

 

Niall would be gone for seven months, he’d manage to visit once. Twice if they were lucky. And the chances of Rio’s father letting him visit were nill.

 

If there was one thing Rio hated.

 

It was being told what to do.

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn and Liam were woken by a Louis shaped impression in their backs.

 

“Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

 

“Fuck off”

 

“That’s not very nice Z” Louis said matter of fact wiggling himself in between Liam and Zayn “I’m not giving you the window seat on the plane now”

 

"Don't care go away" he mumbled swatting at him

 

“Leeyummmm” Louis tried the Alpha next “will you tell this grumpy fucker to get over himself”

 

“Zayn get over yourself” Liam muttered sleepily

 

“Rather get under you” Zayn managed to crack a joke even half asleep

 

“That’s disgusting innit?” Louis confirmed “make me sick you two”

 

“Oi!” Harry said coming into the room “I told you to wake Liam only! Specifically so he could wake up Zayn Lou” Harry almost stomped his foot like a child “now he’s gonna be a grouchy git all day”

 

“I was too excited” Louis said from in between Liam and Zayn “beside Zayn can go-ouch! He bit me!”

 

Harry sighed as he saw Zayn take a bite out of Louis’ side before snuggling into it “oh now you want to cuddle? After you viciously attacked me?”

 

“Mhmmm”

 

“Ok I’m up” Liam said realizing the chance at sleep was no longer very big “I’m up, I’m up” he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom,

 

“Good” Harry called after him “after your done taking a wee, you can help me and Paul load the vans”

 

Liam muttered an incoherent affirmative “and Lou-“

 

“Shh” Louis cut him off “Z is sleeping” he had the raven haired boy’s head in his lap petting his hair and cooing at him.

 

“For Christ’s sake”

 

 

* * *

 

“Is that everything? Where’s Niall, my security man and the criminal?” Paul asked “were running a bit late boys’ we need to get a move on, you know the airport is going to be crazy”

 

“Right” Harry said “I’ll go look for the rouges”

 

“I’ll double check to make sure we’ve got everything” Liam said diligently

 

“I’ll grab snacks” Louis said

 

“I’ll uh stay here” Zayn shrugged his shoulders as the others ran off.

 

“Good” Paul said “I’ve got something for ye”

 

Zayn frowned at Paul pulled out what looked like a thick envelope from his jacket and handed it to him “what’s this?” Zayn asked frowning down at it, the letter was clearly addressed to him.

 

“Don’t know” Paul said “Simon gave it to me with exact orders to give it to you, privately”

 

Zayn’s heart sank as he realized what it must be.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to come yet” he muttered

 

“What’s that?” Paul asked

 

“Nothing” he said quickly shoving the envelope into his bag as Niall came running out of the house eyes’ wild and Mason following quickly behind,

 

“Have you seen Rio?” he demanded “any of you?”

 

Zayn was too caught off by Niall’s frazzled state to answer right away, “Zayn!?”

 

“No” he shook his head “last I saw him was yesterday”  

 

“He’s nowhere in the house” Liam said coming out with Louis

 

Niall became even more panicked when Harry stepped out empty handed “his cell’s been disconnected”

 

Mason stood there with his hands in his pockets “I should have seen this coming”

 

“Seen _what_ coming?” Niall was close to hysteria

 

“He’s gone Ni”

 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

 

 “Niall”

 

The blonde kept on walking, ignoring the imploring voice calling after him.

 

“Niall!”

 

He quickened his pace.

 

 _“Niall”_ there was an edge to his voice now and Niall was unsurprised when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder swinging him around to face him.

 

“ _What!”_ Niall’s nose flared in anger and his hands tightened into fists as a glared at Mason.

 

“I know you’re angry”

 

Niall snorted “Now what gave you a crazy idea like that?” he crossed his arms over his chest and leveled Mason with a look.

 

“Don’t get smart Ni” the Alpha warned

 

“Well one of us has too”

 

Mason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and reaching out for Niall who shied away from him “No, none of that darling come here” Mason said quietly gathering the still resistant Beta into his arms.

 

Niall gave in after a moment and sank into Mason’s chest grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt “we shouldn’t have left” Niall said “we should have stayed, what if he comes back and were not there? What if he thinks we gave up on him? What if-what if he left _us_?”

 

“Ni” Mason shushed him “calm down babe, yeah? You’re supposed to be the reasonable one remember?”

 

“Not when it comes to Rio” Niall groaned in despair “that bloody kid has me wrapped around his finger and he damn well knows it! And when I find him I swear to god I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill him Mase”

 

Mason pulled him in closer and kissed his forehead “When _we_ find him Niall” Mason emphasized the we, “I know you think I was wrong to make us leave home and come to America, I know your mad that I was ready to let his father take him but Ni you know I only did that because I believed it was for the best”

 

“Well a lot of good it did” Niall pouted “Now Rio is god knows where! Probably started his own gang, probably has a few tattoos, definitely has already escaped arrest at least twice by now” Niall prattled on “he’s probably living in some fancy flat in Whales or Sweden paying for it with money he hustled from some rich sap in a dive pub with a pretty little Beta girl making him sandwiches and sucking his-“

 

“Hey!” Mason interrupted him “don’t even finish that sentence Niall” Mason said sternly holding his boyfriends face in his hands “no one and I mean no one is going to take Rio from us, not even himself! We’ll find him” he said with absolute confidence “and when we do we’ll make it so he’ll never think about leaving us again”

 

“Kill ‘em”

 

“I was thinking something slightly more sexual but whatever you want baby”

 

Niall smiled gently and reached up to tug on Mason’s hair “I want him back” he sighed “I want him with us”

 

“Were working on it babe” Mason assured him “even Rio’s dad is cooperating with us”

 

“Don’t mention him” Niall growled “this entire mess is his fault! He’s the reason Rio ran off in the first place”

 

“I know” Mason said “but we could use all the help we can get”

 

“Where do you think he is?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Obviously” Niall grumbled

 

“I think he’s here”

 

Niall blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again “Excuse me?”

 

“Think about it Ni” Mason said “Rio hates not getting what he wants, he has the ability to make it so he always gets what he wants, I think our pup is here” his voice softened “he would never allow himself to be far from you Ni”

 

“You really think so?” Niall asked in an uncharacteristically insecure voice

 

“I know” Mason said with conviction

 

“How are you so sure?”

 

“Because” Mason said with a nod of his head “if he feels the same way about you as I do, I know there isn’t a thing in this world that would keep me away from you”

 

Niall grinned at that and lifted his head to kiss Mason keenly “I’m quite fond of you, you know that?”

 

“I sure hope so darling”

 

“When we find Rio-“

 

“Yes” Mason said pulling Niall in by his shirt and pressing him close “You can kill him”

 

 

* * *

 

“Oi Lou kick it over here!”

 

With a solid kick Louis sent the ball soaring towards Zayn who stopped it with his chest and set it up for a return kick, and-

 

“Jesus Christ Z!”

 

Zayn cringed “did that just?”

 

“Definitely broke something you twat!”

 

“Maybe we should-“

 

“Flee!” Louis said running towards Zayn and pulling him away from the scene of the crime where they could hear Paul’s voice escalating, “he sounds angry” Zayn commented

 

“No shit” Louis said “You probably just broke something that cost more than his house!”

 

“I thought you were going to catch it!” Zayn protested following Louis through several doors,

 

“How was I supposed to catch that you slag!” Louis said outraged “it was miles away from me! You’re lucky you’re pretty mate because your shit at football’

 

“Hey” Zayn pouted “am not”

 

“You are love, accept it” Louis grinned

 

“Yeah well, I’m better at sex than you!”

 

Louis gasped and turned on Zayn “What! What did you just say to me!”

 

Zayn crossed his arms over his chest “you heard me”

 

“You take that back right now! How dare you speak such blasphemy to me!”

 

“I’m speaking the truth Lou”

 

Louis face got a murderous look to it “You are _not_ better at sex than me! I am a god in the sheets!”

 

“I’m a god always” Zayn scoffed “and I’m definitely better at sex than you!”

 

“You’ve never been on the receiving end of one of my blow jobs!” Louis practically screamed uncaring that they were currently in the hallway of one of the biggest stadiums ever, Madison Square Garden.

 

“I’m not impressed” Zayn acted like he was digging dirt out from beneath his fingernail, further aggravating Louis.

 

“That’s it” Louis said reaching for Zayn pants,

 

“Hey what are you-“ Zayn frowned as Louis got his pants unbuttoned and unzipped “Lou-“

 

“What the fuck?” another voice said from behind them, they hadn’t noticed Liam and Harry coming through the door attracted to the sounds of their argument.

 

“Louis what are you doing?” Harry asked more confused than mad,

 

“Teaching this motherfucker whose boss”

 

Zayn only looked at the two Alpha’s and shrugged innocently hiding his smile from Liam, who looked like he was trying really hard not to be jealous right now.

 

“By giving him a blowjob?” Harry asked still confused but not showing any signs of anger

 

“This bitch thinks he’s better at sex than me!” Louis finally turns to face Harry and Liam with an accusing finger pointed at Zayn “can you believe that Haz? He think he’s better than _me_ at _sex_ ”

 

“Well it’s true innit?” Liam asked playing into the charade and winking at a grinning Zayn “I mean come on Lou” Liam continued “you’re a great footie player and Zayn’s the best in bed, it’s always been like that”

 

Zayn laughed out loud at the choked gurgle that left Louis’ mouth, his face was a bright shade of red and he was practically shaking in anger “I-I can’t believe-this is just absurd!”

 

Louis marched over to Harry and poked him in the chest “take off your damn clothes, I’ll show these prats’ the proper way to use a dick”

 

Harry arched a brow “proper way? Correct me if I’m wrong Lou but isn’t it me who sticks my cock up your arse?”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“I’m just saying” Harry shrugged “it’s mostly me who does the work, don’t you think?”

 

Zayn didn’t think Louis’ face could get anymore priceless until those words left Harry’s mouth.

 

“ _Excuse me_ ”

 

“I’m just saying” Harry said nonchalantly as if he didn’t know exactly how angry he was making his boyfriend,

 

“You’re just saying! Your-“Louis clutches at his heart as if he’s been physically wounded until he’s grabbing a hold of Harry and started dragging him away “let’s go!”

 

“Where we going?” Harry said with mock innocence

 

“To prove to you idiots once and for all who the fuck master is!”

 

“Fuck what?”

 

“Get your camera out” Louis snapped

 

“What the bloody hell for?”

 

“To film it of course” Louis “for Zayn’s sake”

 

Just before they disappeared Harry gave them a shit eating grin and a little solute, before he was whisked away by his indignant Omega.

 

“Unbelievable those two” Liam shook his head and wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist

 

“I swear to god if I get a video from Louis later on I’ll castrate him”

 

Liam laughed and pulled him in closer “something tells me Harry would have a thing or two to say about that”

 

Zayn shrugged “Harry has a thing or two to say about a lot of things”

 

Liam said nothing but he did very gently take Zayn’s face into his hands and kissed him thoroughly, making Zayn tilt his head back to deepen the kiss and tangle his hands in Liam’s hair. When they finally broke apart Zayn was breathless “feeling frisky today Mr. Payne?”

 

“You wouldn’t have really let Louis go down on you right?”

 

Zayn scratched the back of his head and looked around the room avoiding eye contact with Liam, putting on a show,

 

 “ _Right”_

 

Zayn shrugged and then smiled “I mean I have heard they’re legendary!”

 

“Zayn!”

 

“What!”

 

Liam shook his head “I’m just going to pretend this entire conversation didn’t take place” Liam pouted and crossed his arms “It didn’t even happen”

 

“Aw babe” Zayn attempted to uncoil Liam’s arms “are you threatened?”

 

“Shut up Z” Liam growled “we’ve only been in America for three days and you and Louis are already unbearable”

 

Zayn cackled madly quite proud of himself as he poked at Liam until his Alpha was unable to keep a straight face and the two were messing about in the hallway,

 

“Hey!” Paul said coming through the doors that Louis and Harry had just exited through “Where are the rest of the boys?” he demanded “you’ve got rehearsals”

 

“Well” Liam said from where he had Zayn in a headlock “Niall and Mason disappeared hours ago, the Irish one is having a bit of a tif” Liam said “and Louis and Haz? Well they’re busy”

 

“Busy” Paul said drily unimpressed with the answer “and where might I find the two?”

 

“On the bus!” Zayn put in successfully twisting Liam’s arm behind his back and freeing himself pushing the Alpha away from him with a loving smile “but I wouldn’t disturb them, they’re in the midst of making a porno mate”

 

Paul who was used to their antics by now just sighed heavily “how can young boys such as yourselves have so much bloody sex?”

 

Liam just lifted a brow while Zayn scoffed “repeat that sentence”

 

Paul thought about it for a moment and then nodded “right. Point made” and then something incredibly awkward happened that had both Liam and Zayn shifting nervously from foot to foot “you lads are being safe correct?”

 

Zayn looked at Liam who was looking back at him both of their faces red, Liam cleared his throat “safe? Uh yeah course we are”

 

Paul leveled them with a stern look “it’s not something you mess about with ya know, or well you know what I mean” Paul cleared his throat

 

“No” Zayn said painfully “really don’t can we just, like not?”

 

“It’s just Zayn” Liam said in a tight voice “so ya know, protection is kind of not an issue”

 

“So you’ve both been tested then?” Paul crossed his arms he was having none of the bullshit.

 

Zayn felt his mouth fall open “what! Paul!”

 

“I’m going to take that as a no then?” he was giving them zero mercy.

 

“Liam’s the only person I’m sleeping with!”

 

“And there’s been no one else?” Paul questioned “no previous” he searched for the right words “partners?”

 

Both Liam and Zayn avoided eye contact “well-“Zayn sputtered and Paul nodded his head knowingly,

 

“You can never be too careful lads” and then “I’ll go find Niall, I expect you two to be on stage in ten, clear?”

 

“Yupp, yes” Zayn nodded his head diligently

 

“We’ll be there” Liam said just as fast

 

Paul gave them both a smile before swaggering off like he was overjoyed with how uncomfortable he had just made them.

 

“Well that was uh-“

 

“Fucking weird mate!” Zayn said still keeping his distance from Liam “god can you believe him? Just springing that on us! It should be Harry he’s lecturing, lord only knows where his dick has been!”

 

“Should we like get tested?” Liam asked him ungracefully

 

“Why?” Zayn cocked a hip “something I need to know?”

 

“Of course not!” Liam said appalled “but he’s right ya know, there have been _others_ ” Zayn rolled his eyes “and maybe we should get checked out? Just to be sure?”

 

“I’m not diseased” Zayn stuck his nose in the air “if anyone is at risk it’s you”

 

“Me?” Liam frowned “what about you? Lincoln was a dogey character”

 

Zayn leveled him with a cool look and Liam sighed defeated “sorry” he said softly “that was inappropriate”

 

“Yes” Zayn sniffed “it was”

 

Finally Liam pulled him close and nuzzled his neck “we’ll both get checked”

 

Zayn fiddled with his necklace that still hung around Liam’s neck and kissed his chest “I’m sorry too, that was a trippy experience” he shuddered “I never want to talk about sex with Paul again”

 

“Agreed” Liam nodded solemnly “come on” he tucked Zayn under his arm “let’s go before he comes back for us”

 

  
“Think Lou and Harry are done yet?” Zayn questioned as they made their way towards the stage, one arm around Liam and the other still holding his necklace.

 

Liam’s bark of laughter rang throughout the hallway “no way in hell”

 

 

* * *

 

“And that my friend” Louis said from a top a very breathless Harry “is why I am the crowning champ in bed”

 

Harry who was still trying to catch his breath patted Louis’ thigh and nodded “holy fuck” he said “I need to question your skills more often”

 

Louis gave him a haughty look “I think I’ve made my point”

 

 Harry smiled and reached up to start playing with the Omega’s hair “your point has been well received my love, I’ve never wanted to knot you so bad before” he spoke without thinking not realizing it when his boyfriend went still on top of him.

 

“Why don’t you?” Louis asked quietly not looking at Harry, to distracted by tracing the outline of the butterfly tattoo upon his stomach.

 

“Lou” Harry started “you know we can’t”

 

“Why not?” Louis demanded “we’re mating aren’t we? Zayn and Liam have done it and we’ve been screwing a lot longer than those two”

 

“Babe” Harry said, setting his hands on his naked waist “those aren’t good enough reasons” Louis opened his mouth to interrupt but Harry cut him off “technically Zayn and Liam have been together longer than we have, they went about it right from the start we-I didn’t do it right” his voice lowered to a hushed whisper “I want to fix that, I want to do this the proper way now.”

 

“The proper way?” Louis asked suspiciously

 

Harry nodded his head “I won’t knot you until the night we officially mate” he said it with stony conviction and Louis had to admit that a small part of him was kind of turned on by how strongly Harry felt about it, and then another part just felt annoyed and cheated out of the best sex of his life.

 

“We agreed to wait until the tour was over to mate” Louis hissed out “that’s months from now! Do you really want to wait that long?”

 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hips “I wanted to knot you the first day I met you Louis” Harry said “wanted it more than I wanted to win bloody x-factor. Wanted to sit you on top my cock and make you ride it for hours before tying you to me for even longer and watching your face as you came on my dick”

 

Louis shivered “then why wait?” he rasped out

 

“Because” Harry said simply “that’s the way it’s meant to be, it’s respectful and a beautiful moment between a mated couple and I won’t have either one of us experiencing it before the night we officially belong to each other.”

 

“Why do you have to be so fucking noble?” Louis grumbled but smiled all the same pecking Harry on the lips and laying his head down on his chest “fine” he tried his best to sound annoyed “we’ll wait” but just know that when it does happen it better not be on a bathroom floor like Z, alright? That shit is uncomfortable and my arse may be big but it doesn’t provide much padding”

 

Harry chuckled “whatever you want babe”

 

They laid there for a moment before Louis heard something from above him, frowning he looked up at Harry who was staring at his phone with a stupid smirk on his pretty face “what is that!?” Louis said snatching the phone from Harry and turning his eyes to the screen “oh my god!” he threw the phone away from him, Harry barley catching it before it hit the floor “you filmed me!”

 

“You told me too!”

 

“That was in the heat of the moment you sex crazed fiend! Delete it!”

 

Harry smiled up at him dimples on full force “don’t act like you don’t like it Lou”

 

“You could have gotten a better angle” he snipped

 

“I wanted to keep your bum in the shot” he looked back at his phone at the video that was still playing “oh wait!” he said excitedly “this is my favorite part, when your riding me and you say-“

 

“Don’t!” Louis covered his mouth “repeat it. Jesus Christ” he removed his hand,

 

“Like the way my arse feels babe? Tight enough for your cock?”

 

Louis rolled his eyes “I do not sound like that”

 

“You do though” Harry said “sinful that mouth of yours”

 

“We’re late for rehearsal” Louis commented but didn’t make to move from where he had settled down next to Harry,

 

“Don’t want to get up” Harry mumbled as his eyes started to droop close “fuck rehearsing”

 

“Paul is going to yell at you” Louis sang

 

“Don’t care”

 

“Well I wanna see Niall” Louis smacked his chest “so get up”

 

“What’s your deal with blondie” Harry groused looking for his pants

 

“He’s been moping about ever since we got here, that damned brother of yours has his head in a mess”

 

Harry sighed as he was reminded of his missing sibling “we’ll find Rio” Harry said “I just hope Niall hasn’t grown too attached because when we do find him, ‘m gonna kill him”

 

“They’ll be a line for that honor love” Louis said jumping on one foot as he pulled a sock onto the other.

 

“He’s my brother” Harry said “if anyone gets to end his conniving miserable life it’s me”

 

“We’ll see about that” Louis was unconvinced

 

“I just can’t believe he ran off like that” Harry shook his head getting more agitated as he thought about it,

 

“Really?” Louis said “you can’t”  

 

“I just thought he had finally changed ya know? And then he goes and pulls a stunt like this?’

 

Louis frowned at the Alpha’s judgmental tone “you saying you wouldn’t have done the same?”

 

“What?” Harry asked off guard

 

“I said” Louis repeated like Harry was slow “you wouldn’t have done the same?”

 

“Of course not! I wouldn’t have ran off leaving everyone who cares about me worry!”

 

“Hmph” was Louis’ response, turning his back on him to slip his shoes on, Harry looked at his turned form in bewilderment,

 

“What?” he said baffled “are you saying you _would_ do the same thing?”

 

“Matter fact I am” came the sassy reply

 

“I can’t believe this” Harry still sat on the bed “you hated Rio for how long and now all of a sudden you’re sticking up for him?”

 

“I hated him because the kid is a fucking trouble maker-“

 

“Pot meet kettle” Harry said under his breath, Louis only glared at him but chose not to comment,

 

“But after I got to know him I realized he had some redeeming qualities” he continued “and I know that if I were in his position and someone was trying to take me away from you and away from the pack to some strange place with a Father who had been absent most my life-well let’s just say I’m surprised Rio stuck around for as long as he did”

 

Harry looked like a fish with the way his mouth kept opening and closing “but-“

 

Louis shook his head “think about it, think about what you said to me the night we got back together” Louis urged him “you said the only thing that kept you going was the fact that even though we weren’t together you could still see me every day” Louis sat down next to him “Rio was going to be countries away from the two people who make that dumb fucker semi sane. Now tell me you wouldn’t do the same”

 

“So then” Harry frowned “you think?”

 

Louis nodded “I think he’s here”

 

“Holy shit”

 

“Lord knows if anyone’s capable it’s your blonde mini me”

 

“Holy shit!” Harry repeated

 

“Yupp”

 

Harry stood abruptly “we have to talk to Niall!”

 

 

* * *

 

“Madison Square Garden lads” Zayn stretched his arms out wide from his position on stage “never gets old does it”

 

“Selling this place out never will” Liam said from his spot next to him, where he was looking out into the empty arena that would soon be filled with thousands of adoring fans.

 

“So were clear on what happens before this right?” their choreographer said, more than a little stressed out. The boys hadn’t exactly been the most attentive for the past hour, Liam and Zayn kept fucking around on stage attempting to make Niall laugh and Harry and Louis hadn’t even bothered to show up until twenty minutes ago.

 

“’You finish Little Black Dress’ and then to these spots for ‘Don’t Forget Where you Belong’”

 

“Got it” Louis said “’Best Song Ever’ and then back here for ‘Moments’”

 

“Lou” Harry warned “be nice”

 

“We got it” Louis said to the stressed out man “can we go now?”

 

“Oh be off with you!”

 

“Back to the bus lads!” Louis hollered to the rest of them “we’ve got shit to talk about! Oi Mason!” he yelled to the Alpha who was below the stage talking with the other security men “get your ruggedly handsome arse over here!”

 

“What’s going on Lou?” Niall asked as he allowed himself to be pulled along by the exuberant omega “I wanted to sleep before the show”

 

“None of that dear Nialler” Louis patted his cheek “we’ve got to devise a plan”

 

“A plan for what?” he said a bit testily

 

“A plan to get your lover boy back baby”

 

 

“I was actually thinking the same thing” Zayn said from where he sat on the bus legs thrown over Liam eating a bag of crisps “no way that fool would let a whole ocean separate him from these two” he motioned to where Niall was leaning up against Mason.

 

“Then why won’t he come out of hiding!” Niall said dramatically “what’s the point!”

 

“He’s smart enough to know that he’ll only be forced to go back”

 

“I’d rather him be safe than a fucking fugitive”

 

“He’s probably loving life on the run” Louis said “that little shit is in criminal heaven right now”

 

“Shut up Louis” Niall said good representation of a four year old “Liam?” Niall turned to their Alpha “what do you think?”

 

When Liam didn’t answer Zayn looked up from where he had been idly scrolling through Twitter, “Li?” he questioned “what’s wrong?” he instantly sat up alarmed at the frown that was gracing Liam’s face.

 

“Hey” Zayn scooted closer to him and gently laid his hand on Liam’s leg “what’s going on big guy?”

 

Liam sighed and rubbed his face tiredly “I promised I wouldn’t lie to you about this anymore, I just got an email from management”

 

Zayn heart stopped “what is it?” he said in a deadly tone looking Liam straight in the eye, gone was the happy light hearted feeling he had just been experiencing two seconds ago. What a fucking joke, just when Zayn was starting to feel normal again just when he had begun to forget about all his problems he left behind in England they came back to bite him in the ass.

 

“Apparently” Liam was finding it hard to speak “apparently there’s a magazine in London who’s gotten a hold of the photos” Liam looked at Zayn sadly “the photos of your family in the Moor’s camp”

 

There was an awful pregnant pause “wonderful” Zayn said shortly “fucking fantastic” he laughed “although I’m a little disappointed, those weren’t my best hair days”

 

“Zayn” Liam began

 

“Just save it Liam!” Zayn didn’t mean to snap at him but he felt the walls closing in around him and this was his normal reaction “we all knew this was coming so you can stop looking at me like that”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’ve just been sentenced to death or something, I can’t fucking stand that shit”

 

“We don’t know what they’re going to do with the photos yet Z, Stephens email just said they received the pictures anonymously just like we had, untraceable. He said they’re working on getting them to keep quiet”

 

“What’s the point?” Zayn shrugged “if that magazine doesn’t publish the photo’s then I’ll do it myself. I told you Liam, I won’t hide this for much longer”

 

A pained look crossed over Liam’s face “Zayn, it doesn’t have to be like this!”

 

“Come on Z” Louis said from his spot across from Zayn “don’t be a little bitch about this, let’s be rational”

 

“I am being rational!” Zayn roared “no one else gets to say how I handle this except for _me!_ And I say that I don’t want this secret weighing down on me any longer! I’m aware what people will think of me if it gets out ok! I’m aware of what will happen and I’m prepared to deal with that! I would really appreaciate if you lot could just accept that”

 

Another unbearable silence ensued until Niall spoke “we’ll always have your back Z, you know that” he spoke with such sincerity “if this is how you want to play it out then we’ll back you one hundred percent. Right boys?”

 

Louis, Harry and Mason all nodded their agreement, Zayn didn’t miss the one voice who stayed silent. He turned to Liam“and you?”

 

“I don’t want this for you” Liam whispered “I don’t want to see you hurting”

 

Zayn sighed and grabbed Liam’s hand in his “I love you for that you know? Love that you always want to protect me, but right now I just need you on board with me ok? Can you do that?” his voice cracked at the end.

 

It didn’t take long for Liam to answer “of course baby” his smile small “always”

 

Zayn pecked him on the lips “thank you”

 

A bing coming from Liam’s phone broke the fragility of the atmosphere and the Alpha looked down at it in fear and groaned “it’s an email” he said “I don’t even want to look”

 

Zayn laughed and slipped it out of his hands “allow me” Liam covered his eyes childishly and everyone else stared at Zayn waiting for him to confirm whether it was an email from Nike gunning for Liam to buy a new pair of sneakers or another from Stephens telling them Zayn was about to be outed.

 

“Who the fuck is Jazz Roberts?”

 

“Huh?” Liam brought his hands down and frowned snatching his phone from Zayn’s hands, “that’s who the email is from” Zayn shrugged “jazz Roberts”

 

“Oh my god” Niall said leaping across the coffee table that separated them and snatching Liam’s phone,

 

“Hey!”

 

“Holy fuck” Niall said scanning the email quickly “oh my god, that fucking rat!”

 

“I’m so confused!” Louis wailed

 

“Ditto” Harry said from beside him 

 

“He figured it out!” Niall half cheered half howled “I can’t believe this”

 

“What is happening?” Zayn said “figured what out?”

 

“Rio” Mason answered from behind Niall who was still reading the email “Rio figured it out”

 

“Jazz!” Niall finally looked up and at Zayn “Jazz Roberts!”

 

“Rio is Jazz Roberts?” Louis said “wow he’s taking this to a whole new level, sex change is pretty extreme even for him”

 

“No!” Niall snapped “Jazz Roberts!”

 

“For Christ sake Ni, no one understands what you’re saying” Harry yelled at him “can you elaborate a bit”

 

Niall made a sound of frustration “you’ve met her you bloody idiots!” he turned to Zayn “that day you, Louis and Rio went shopping you ran into an old friend of Rio’s! A beta girl! Lavender perfume! Is any of this ringing a bell!”

 

“Oh” Zayn said dumbly “the chick he got arrested for”

 

“Yes!”

 

“But why is she emailing Liam?” Louis asked

 

“Because” Niall breathed out “Rio told her too?”

 

“Rio?” Zayn said skeptically

 

Niall tossed the phone back to Liam “yeah” he chuckled “he figured it out, he figured out who’s sending the pictures”

 

 

“Zayn baby” Liam said “are you sure you want to do the show tonight? You’ve just had a bomb dropped on your head and no one is going to blame you if you want to sit this out”

 

“I’m sure Li” Zayn sighed looking at himself in the mirror, he had to admit he looked pretty slick. Lou did his hair so that it looked like a better impression of Danny Zuko than Danny Zuko could do himself. He had a good color to his face his black skinny jeans hugged him nicely and the flannel he had rolled up to his elbows showed off his tattoos giving him the perfect edge.

 

He felt good.

 

Surprisingly.

 

He thought once he found out the news that he’d be hurt, or angry or upset but ever since he read that email sent by Rio he’s felt oddly relieved.

 

Of course he’d rather this whole thing not be an issue, he’d rather still be in the dark. He wished he could go back to the days where the only thing he worried about was whether or not Liam liked him.

 

Those were the easy days.

 

But he couldn’t go back.

 

And the more he thought about it the more all this made sense, “we should call the police” Liam said “I know you look at her as a friend but she’s putting your life in danger Z”

 

“No” Zayn shook his head “I won’t do that. And neither will you Liam, you hear me?”

 

Liam looked at him unimpressed his Alpha rumbling at his Omegas bossy tone, Zayn realized he may have come on a little strong so he backtracked “look I’m sorry ok? I just I don’t want anyone meddling in this. We already agreed to let the public know anyways. So why does it matter how it comes out?”

 

“Why is she doing this?” Liam looked hopeless

 

“You know why” Zayn gave him a sideways glance,

 

“It wasn’t your fault”

 

“She seems to think differently” Zayn turned and grabbed Liam’s hips “you look good” he looked the Alpha up and down “really good”

 

“Changing the subject by showering me in compliments isn’t going to work”

 

“No?” Zayn said “what about this then?” Zayn slipped his hands down Liam’s pants discreetly and fondled him watching Liam’s eyes slip close and a breath escape him.

 

“Zayn” Liam meant for it to sound stern but it came out more as a moan “god”

 

“Feels good doesn’t it baby?”

 

“Hate you” Liam groaned pressing his forehead to Zayn’s as the Omega continued to stroke Liam’s dick “evil, evil, evil Omega”

 

“Just for you”

 

“Better be just for me” Liam growled and nudged Zayn’s head to the side so he could get to his neck attaching his lips to it and sucking only stopping when he could no longer multitask, not with the pace Zayn was going at.

 

“Close” Liam whispered

 

“I know babe” Zayn said throatily “are you gonna come for me? Are you going to-“

 

“Eeeek!” a voice shouted out behind them “this is a public dressing room you sick freaks!”

 

“ _Louis_ ” Zayn groaned as the spell was broken “seriously?”

 

“What did you expect?” Louis spat out “did you seriously think wanking Liam off in a room that we all use was a good idea? And would you get your hand out of his pants for god sakes!”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed Liam’s nose whose face had turned bright red “sorry love” he removed his hand “apparently Lou is the only one allowed to indulge in exhibitionism here”

 

“Bloody hell” Liam said tucking himself back in and turning around to face a sassy Louis “if you think you and Harry are getting any alone time on the bus at all this tour you are dead wrong!” he stomped off no doubt heading for the bathroom.

 

Louis looked undeterred by his threat “if you think your presence is going to stop us your dead wrong!” he hollered after him.

 

Zayn just laughed at the two of them and shook his head at Liam’s retreating form “you know how embarrassed he gets Lou” Zayn said with a smile

 

“I know” Louis grinned “that’s why it’s so fun busting you two”

 

Zayn’s eyes narrowed “you knew what was going on before you came in!”

 

“Of course I did!” Louis said “even without wolf hearing I could have heard Liam’s moans. Not exactly discreet”

 

“You’re a right twat”

 

“I know” Louis grinned cheekily “anyways are you done primping princess? We’re going on in five”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good” Zayn waved him off “just give me a minute will yeah?”

 

“Going to look at yourself in the mirror a bit longer are ya?”

 

“Fuck off”

 

“Mirror mirror on the wall who’s the prettiest Omega of them all”

 

“Leave!”

 

“Why it’s you Zayn Malik, right after Louis of course” Louis mocked in a shrilly voice “your cute but Louis is just so rugged, and handsome, and he’s got a great arse-“

 

“Really?”

 

“-and that dick of his why’s it’s just so-“ Louis hooted as he jumped out of the way of one of Lou’ styling tools that he had blindly threw at him “five minutes Z!” he reminded him before he was running off.

 

Once he was sure he was gone Zayn grabbed his phone and typed out a message to Simon,

 

_I’ve made my decision. Wire the money to Meyers, I’ll need the suppressants by the end of this week._

 

He pocketed his phone and started for the stage when he felt it vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out surprised by how quickly Simon responded. He must have been expecting it.

 

_Thought we agreed you’d wait until the end of the tour_

 

Zayn sighed and ran a hand through his hair messing it up, only to have it make him even godlier. He typed out a quick response,

 

_Ran out of time_

 

 

* * *

 

“Yes that’s right, that’s the girl” Niall said into the phone “do you have her contact information?” He looked at Mason who was patiently standing beside him. They had five minutes till show time but Niall and Mason have both been holed up in a random room in Madison Square Garden for the past hour trying to get Jasmine’s contact information.

 

“Well she has to have a cell phone! She’s got a damn email! She has a computer she has to have a cell phone” he yelled angrily “what kind of teenager doesn’t have a cell phone!”

 

He listened for a moment “I don’t care! There has to be something! Anything!”

 

“A home number? That will work” he looked at Mason and made a motion with his hand smiling when he produced a pen, “ok go” Niall nodded his head as he scribbled the number down on his hand “alright got it, thank you for being absolutely no help at all”

 

Niall hung up and Mason gave him an amused look “bit harsh”

 

“She was an imbecile!” Niall said dialing the number he had just written on his hand

 

“What are you doing?” Mason questioned him making no move to stop him

 

“What does it look like? I’m calling this Jazz person!”

 

“Do you even know what time it is over there?” Still not moving to stop him “and are you aware that you have to perform to a live audience in two minutes?”

 

“Are you aware that I don’t care?” Niall snarked

 

“Just checking”

 

“Ugh!” Niall yelled out frustrated “no one is answering”

 

“It’s five in the morning over there babe”

 

“Well they’re getting a damn wakeup call” he bit out

 

“Hello!?” Niall said excitedly eyes widening, he put the phone on speaker and spoke again “hello?”

 

“Hi” a tiny sleepy voice said “who’s this”

 

“I’m Niall” the Beta said “Niall Horan” there was a pause where the voice said nothing and Niall looked to Mason questioningly, they both jumped when a high pitched squeal sounded over the phone “I knew it!” the little girl squealed “I knew you would get all my letters!”

 

“Um” Niall said “What’s your name sweetie”

 

“It’s Talia silly! That’s why your calling isn’t it? Mommy said you would never get my letters but I knew you would”

 

“Right” Niall cleared his throat and looked at Mason guiltily “Listen Talia could you do me a favor?”

 

“Oh of course!” she said “anything!”

 

“Can you get your sister for me? Jasmine?”

 

“Jazzy? How come?” he could only imagine the pout on her face, Niall had to think quickly

 

“It’s a surprise!” he said “you wouldn’t want to ruin it now would you?”

 

“A surprise for me?”

 

“That’s right” Niall said “now go get Jazzy for me” he was growing impatient

 

“I don’t know” the little girl said “she gets pretty cranky when I wake her up before the sun”

 

“Well then how will you get your surprise?”

 

The reasoning seemed pretty logical to the young girl because a couple minutes later a grumpy voice came over the phone “I don’t care how famous you are, call back at a fucking decent hour”

 

“Jasmine!” Niall said hurriedly “this is Niall!”

 

“I know who you are” she snapped back “and I know why your calling, I don’t know where he is ok? I’m assuming you got my email?”

 

“Yeah” Niall said “You must have heard from Rio somehow”

 

She laughed at that, a pleasant girly sound that suited her much better than the bitter one she was sporting mere seconds ago “yeah right” she said “that con artist hacked my computer, I came home one day to find it just sitting there on my desktop with a lovely little message from our friendly Omega. I haven’t seen him and other than the clear instructions he left to get that information to Liam I haven’t heard from him either. Can I go back to sleep now?”

 

“Wait!” Niall was growing frantic “you’ve known him for a long time right? Where do you think he would go? How can we get a hold of him?”

 

“Look” she said exasperated “If there’s one thing I know about Ashford it’s that if he doesn’t want to be found no one’s gonna find him”

 

“Anything” Niall moaned “you must have something”

 

She sighed again “the only thing I know for sure to draw Rio out is if you or that big fella were severely wounded or otherwise dying. You planning on any near death accidents anytime soon?”

 

“No” Niall said pitifully 

 

“Then no Rio”

 

“Alright well, thank you” Niall said tightly “for all your ya know, help”

 

“Your very welcome!” she said cheerfully “oh and Horan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You better have a damn good surprise for Talia” then she was gone.

 

“Well that was zero help at all” Niall said angrily pocketing his phone,

 

“Maybe not” Mason said thoughtfully

 

“Really? Tell me what did you get out of that besides a migraine and the urge to kill?”

 

“An idea”

 

“You wanna share with the class?”

 

“An idea to get Rio’s attention but-“

 

“But what?” Niall said “at this point I’m willing to try anything”

 

“It’s cruel” Mason said “even for Rio’s tastes”

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

* * *

 

Despite Zayn’s situation, despite Rio missing despite all the problems that plagued the boy’s lives. Zayn had to admit, this was one of his favorite shows.

 

The crowd was amazing, Louis’ jokes were on point, and Zayn couldn’t help but to thrive in it all. It seemed that when they performed their bond was the strongest, when Zayn could feel them all in his mind. Each one of them a shadow, it was exhilarating to experience. They each fed off each other’s energy. It was the most intoxicating thing Zayn ever felt, it was like a high he couldn’t get enough of. It was a truly magical thing to witness, to feel the bond strengthen.

 

He could almost physically see it as well, each move they made on stage was connected somehow. It was all one fluid motion and never ceased to amaze him.

 

Zayn couldn’t believe he was going to give this up.

 

He refused to allow himself to think about it. He wasn’t even sure if he could do it. The papers for Independent Status have been like a weight in his pocket ever since Paul handed them to him. But after the news he received today he knew he had to make a decision.

 

The sound of the crowd chanting their names was still ringing through his ears as the moved off stage,

 

“That was incredible!” Zayn said allowing Louis to jump onto his back running with him down the hallway and to their dressing room.

 

“One of our best!” Louis agreed flicking Zayn’s pony tail “did you feel the bond mate? Fucking sick”

 

“Out of this world” Niall weighed in, he had the first genuine smile on his face that the boys had seen in days.

 

“Did you see Mason’s face when you tried to crowd surf Ni?” Louis cackled “thought the bloke was about to have himself an aneurism”

 

Niall’s bubbly laughter was infectious “he’s going to have a proper strop about it”

 

“As he should” Liam said entering the room and pulling Louis off Zayn to scoop the raven haired boy into his arms “it was massively stupid Ni”

 

“Bad wolf” Louis flicked Niall’s nose who in return bit at his fingers

 

“It was stupid Niall” Harry agreed with Liam and then smiled “looked bloody fun though”

 

“I call next show!” Louis eagerly said

 

“Over my dead body” Harry’s smile suddenly dropped “seriously Lou I will lose my shit”

 

“We’ll put a nappy on you then lad” Louis pinched his cheek, Harry playfully started to tickle him until he had Louis crouched under his arm protecting his stomach delivering a sound smack to his pert bottom, before pulling him into his lap and sitting down “no crowd surfing” he said nuzzling his hair.

 

“Fine you fun sucker” Harry just began sucking a bruise into Louis’ collar bone

 

“After tonight I know one thing” Liam spoke up from where he was changing in the corner, Zayn had been ogling him the whole time unashamed, staring at his boyfriend.

 

“Share with us your wisdom all mighty Alpha” Louis sang out

 

“Rio’s here” Liam nodded “I’m sure of it”

 

Niall perked up “what? Where?’

 

“I don’t know” Liam shook his head “I don’t have a location” he said almost frustrated “but there was a point in the show” he shook his head “and I don’t know I just got this feeling, he’s here” he insisted.

 

“The motherfucker is taunting us”

 

“Maybe if the bond were more mature I could get a read on him” Liam said “I’m sorry Ni”

 

“That’s alright” he said honestly “it actually makes me feel better”

 

 “Alright lads, let’s get ready to go” he clapped his hands “it’s a night on the bus, were driving to Philadelphia tonight for our next show”

 

“I hate bus nights” Louis grumbled “Haz always hogs the bunk!”

 

“Hey” the curly haired boy said “I do not”

 

“You do too you covers thief!”

 

Just then Mason walked in with a look on his face that had Niall shrinking back into his seat and laughing nervously “Hi there”

 

“Crowd surfing? Really Niall?”

 

“It was fun!”

 

Mason huffed and walked over to the blonde plucking him from the chair and sticking his nose in his neck growling lowly “you stink”

 

“I do not” Niall said clearly affronted

 

“You do” Mason repeated “you stink like a thousand horny teenagers”

 

“That’s just Lou”

 

“Don’t do it again” Mason growled scenting Niall

 

“Why?” Niall said with a sufficient amount of cheek “when I have a big strapping body guard to protect me”

 

“Do it again and you’ll need yourself a body guard” came the hiss “from me”

 

“Never” Niall whispered in his hear kissing him on the mouth, pulling away giving him a charming smile “am I forgiven?”

 

Mason shook his head “only when you smell like me again” Mason said moving to kiss Niall again this time a little longer “and only then”

 

“Bleh” Zayn said from across the room where he still hadn’t move even per Liam’s request “without Rio you two are sickening, I want him back just so he can tell you two how fucking gross you are”

 

“Talk to me when you stop getting heart eyes every time Liam takes his shirt off”

 

“That’s different!” Zayn objected “you’ve seen Liam’s abs!”

 

“I have” Niall nodded “enough to know that Masons are better”

 

“Impossible”

 

“Its true mate” Harry said “seen them myself”

 

“What a load of shit” Zayn said “Liam! You’re being personally attacked over here”

 

“Maybe you should stop gloating about my abs then” Liam came out from the bathroom

 

“Would you rather me gloat about your pric-“

 

“Zayn!”

 

“He’s shy” Zayn mock whispered to the rest of the room

 

“Would you get dressed already” Liam scolded him “we have to get out of here”

 

“Shan’t” Zayn said “to tired” lifting his arms up he said “change me”

 

Liam rolled his eyes and started towards him “why are you wearing Lou’s shirt?”

 

“Ran out of clean ones”

 

“What? That’s impossible! I packed you enough for months!”

 

Zayn picked at the tank on his lean body “apparently not Leeyum” he yawned “’sides this one is cool” he mumbled as Liam tugged it over his head and pulled a shirt from his bag slipping it over Zayn’s head.

 

“This isn’t mine” he observed

 

“Nope, it’s mine”

 

“I see that”

 

“Much better” Liam said “want to put on your sweats?”

 

Zayn scooched down and lifted his hips cuing Liam to tug them off “Don’t even think about giving me yours Liam, they never stay on”

 

Liam smirked pulling Zayn’s own sweats up his narrow hips, “alright you lets go” he tugged Zayn over his shoulder so his arse was in the air,

 

“What a lovely view” Louis said with his bag over his shoulder and Harry’s hand wrapped around his waist.

 

Zayn flipped Louis the bird and did a drum roll on Liam’s bum “To the bus!”

 

 

* * *

 

It always took a while to settle down after shows, even if they were dead tired adrenaline would still be pumping through their blood making sleep entirely impossible. It was about an hour and half into their journey and everyone including Mason was still awake at the front of the bus. Zayn could here Niall’s laughter and Harry’s slow drawl.

 

He sat there and listened to them a bit, basking in it.

 

He missed Rio.

 

He wanted to kill the fucker for worrying all of them but after that he wanted to wrap his body around the Omega and never let go. Not having him with them felt wrong.

 

Zayn wondered how wrong it would feel if he lost them all.

 

Pulling the folded up paper out of his pocket he read over it for the thousand time, words like _independent, permeant, separation, solitary and please sign below_ all sticking out at him hauntingly.

 

Zayn’s hand shook as he reached for a pen.

 

Was he going to do this?

 

_Sign on the dotted line below._

 

His mother’s words rang through his mind. He didn’t have to do this.

 

The pen got nearer.

 

An image of Liam’s face flashed through his mind, the way he looked the very first day Zayn met him. Sweet and innocent Liam.

 

Their first time together when Liam had knotted him, the way he looked down at Zayn like he had hung the moon.

 

Harry’s hugs.

 

Louis’ jokes.

 

Niall’s playfulness.

 

Rio’s sass.

 

Mason’s wisdom.

 

Liam.

 

_Fuck. This._

 

Zayn’s claws extended and a tiny growl escaped his throat and just as he was about to destroy the offense piece of paper it was ripped from his hands.

 

“What have we here?” Louis taunted waving the paper in front of his face only to snatch it away.

 

“Louis!” Zayn was in a full blown panic “give it back!” he went to grab him but he quickly slipped away “god dammit Lou, seriously!”

 

“Is it a love letter” Louis laughed “a bit of poetry for the Alpha” he kept dodging away from Zayn who was chasing him like a mad man.

“Lou!” Zayn growled and his voice came out harsh “I’m serious fucking give it back!”

 

He hadn’t even noticed that Louis had led him out to where the others sat until Harry spoke up “Lou quit causing trouble” it wasn’t said with much conviction.

 

“I was going to fetch our dear Zaynie, only to catch him with a little love note”

 

“Give it back Lou” Harry said seeing Zayn’s distressed face

 

Zayn doesn’t know if it’s Harry’s demand or the glare he’s giving Louis but Louis finally relinquishes “fine fine” and Zayn could practically weep with relief.

 

That is until it happens, Zayn see’s it happen.

 

Right before Louis gives it back his eyes glide over the piece of paper, and something catches his eye.

 

“Lou” Zayn says dreadfully knowing it’s already too late “Louis please”

 

Louis looks up at him stunned, hurt and pain shining through his eyes and Zayn’s heart pangs against his ribs when he sees the unshed tears in his eyes.

 

“Louis?” Harry notices first “Lou what’s wrong” he reaches for him but Louis stays put with his mouth hanging open.

 

“Louis please” Zayn tries once more his throat dry and constricting

 

Both Niall and Mason were on alert now and Zayn knew it was only a matter of time.

 

“Louis” Zayn closed his eyes when he heard the voice, it wasn’t Liam’s normal voice soft and strong. It was the voice of an Alpha, “give it to me”

 

Zayn whimpered “Louis don’t” he croaked out but he knew it was over. Even if Liam hadn’t used his voice Louis would have handed it over anyways.

 

Zayn couldn’t bear to look at Liam as he took the form.

 

Instead he stood on shaking legs, and waited.

 

He didn’t need to wait long.

 

A vicious growl reverberated throughout the bus as it swayed on the road, there was a loud cracking noise and then all hell broke loose.

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

_In other news One Direction member Niall Horan has been hospitalized after a freak accident involving their tour bus crashing. We don’t have any other information only that Niall remains in good care, and we as well as loyal fans wish him a speedy recovery._

 

_There is still speculation on what caused the accident, and all we’ve told so far is that besides band member Niall Horan, no one else has been injured. A rep for the band has declined to comment._

_Niall Horan remains in the hospital after a freaky bus accident involving him and his bandmates. We are unsure what may have caused the accident but there is speculation it may have involved band member Liam Payne. The boys have asked that their privacy be respected as Niall makes a hopefully full recovery._

The news broadcast’s played over and over again in Rio’s head.

 

He had watched them all.

 

Had seen the bus crash. It took all his will not to run to the scene immediately but at the speed the bus was going and the angle and velocity it hit the guard rail Rio never suspected that it would have been serious enough that anyone would have been hurt. At least that’s what he told himself as he waited for the boys to get off the bus. But when no one did he started freak out a little and when he heard the sirens Rio was in a fully-fledged panic attack.

 

Why weren’t they getting off the damn bus?

 

And when the stretcher came and Niall was carried out on it followed by a distraught looking Mason and Rio’s watched them taken off in an ambulance, Rio’s entire being was shaking.

 

That had been two days ago.

 

Rio didn’t know what happened to the rest of the boys, but he knew they were ok.

 

The second the ambulance took off Rio followed. Not storming into the hospital and demanding to get answers took every ounce of self-control that Rio did not possess. He wasn’t stupid, he knew if he showed his face in there he would be recognized.

 

If Niall and Mason were looking for him than that meant the entire world was looking for him. The fans didn’t miss out on much.

 

It was tricky enough getting to America without being recognized and even Rio is impressed with his own skills.

 

He needed another way in.

 

His contacts were limited in America to say the least but that didn’t mean he was entirely useless. Once he got his hands on the blueprints of the hospital, one look was all he needed to imbed it in his mind.

 

And once he had that information all he had to do was wait for the right time. Getting in was the easy part. Rio was smart and sneaky and being on his own for the past week and a half had brought back every survival instinct he had learned on the years he was living alone.

 

The hard part was what was waiting for him on the other side of that door. The news had been tight lipped about Niall’s condition. Not even Rio could get any information on it, and he swore to god if he had to wait another second he was going to lose his mind.

 

Punching in the access code to Niall’s room he opened the door slowly and prayed to the high heavens that no one was in the room.

 

He quickly closed the door and pulled back the white curtain concealing the bed, his anxiety was at an all-time high and when he saw the empty bed his mind was flooded with confusion and alarm.

 

“This has to be the right room” he muttered to himself “it has to be”

 

Just then he heard someone at the door he spun around to see the handle move and Rio knew he didn’t have enough time to hide before Mason’s large frame filled the doorway accompanied by Niall’s much smaller one.

 

Rio felt all the color drain from his face as the two walked in and closed the door behind them, Mason’s face was unreadable as usual and Niall’s was one of agonizing guilt.

 

Niall.

 

Who looked perfectly fine from where Rio was standing.

 

Mason was the first to break the ice.

 

“Pup”

 

Rio who was still in shock but never one to be accused of stupid laughed bitterly as he realized what was going on.

 

“Son of a bitch” he shook his head

 

“Rio” Niall started sounding desperate taking a step towards him with his hand out,

 

“Fucking hell” he was still laughing “I should have known. This was a bloody trap! You-you weren’t hurt in that accident at all! I knew it, I knew the bus hadn’t hit that hard but then an ambulance came and they took you and the news-“he choked on his own words losing wind as his throat closed up as he remembered that awful feeling of terror.

 

“Rio please it was the only way-“

 

“No” Rio said shaking his head “no I’m quite impressed ya know?” he started to clap his hands “that was some performance Ni, seriously if singing doesn’t work out for ya then Hollywood is gonna gobble you right up”

 

“Rio-“

 

“And you” Rio turned now angry eyes on Mason “why you could join him couldn’t you? Looking all fucking worried making me believe that he was actually hurt. Can you believe it?”

 

Rio started backing up as Mason walked forward “You fucking _bastards_ ” he hissed at them “I can see this from Mason” he admitted “let’s admit it he’s sort of an asshole sometimes but you Ni? A little far don’t you think?”

 

“It was the only way!” Niall was on the brink of tears as he watched the young boy fall apart in front of him, backing off as Mason advanced.

 

“The only way!” Rio roared “the only god damned way! There were a thousand other ways Niall!” he was screaming now but he didn’t care “making me think you were hurt!? Do you know how that made me feel!? I didn’t know what was going on! I couldn’t find out anything! This is a sick joke! Your both fucking sick!” he didn’t notice the tears that were streaming down his face as the angry words left his mouth and he didn’t notice Masons hands on his forearms as he restrained him from advancing on Niall.

 

“I can’t believe I actually thought I was in love with you shits!” he continued shouting fighting against Mason’s grip “I can’t believe I was so stupid to fall in love with a couple of heartless fuckers!” he sobbed out anger still lacing every word “let me go!” Rio finally addressed Mason “fucking let go of me Mason!”

 

“Never pup”

 

“Let me go! Let me go!” Rio tried his best to kick out at Mason using the same tactics he used on the Alpha in the alley that one night but Mason was a trained Military man and Rio was just no match. He had him wrestled and down on the ground in a matter of seconds “I fucking hate you guys” Rio let the fight go out of him “I hate you guys so much” he covered his eyes and let himself cry as Mason’s body pinned him down.

 

He didn’t even fight him when Mason gently moved his head to the side and bit down into the soft smooth flesh of his neck. He did nothing but whimper keeping his eyes covered and allowing Mason to rub his head soothingly until his heart rate calmed down and his crying ceased to dull mewing.

 

Finally Mason extracted his teeth and licked at the bite pulling Rio off the hard floor and into his arms, signaling to Niall who had his own silent tears running down his face. Niall sprang into action and ran to the couple lowering himself to the floor and attaching his hands to whatever part of Rio he could reach.

 

Rio’s crying picked up a little again, this time in relief as he grabbed a hold of Niall and pulled him in wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“I’ll never forgive you” he said with such conviction that Niall could physically feel it in his heart “I’ll never fucking forgive you for this Niall. Never”

 

“It was the only way” Niall’s voice broke as he looked at Mason for guidance. For once Niall wished Mason wasn’t so good at concealing his emotions because he was losing his shit here and he knew he couldn’t be the only one.

 

“How could you?” Rio said sliding his hands all over Niall’s body as if he couldn’t believe he was actually ok “how could you do that to me?” he whispered and he sounded so betrayed and hurt that Niall wanted to cover his hears just to prevent him from listening to that tone.

 

“Because I love you” was all Niall could supply “ _we_ love you”

 

Rio shook his head adamantly and started struggling in Mason’s hold again. Eyes flashing bright green and claws digging into Mason’s arms he was losing control and fast.

 

“Mase” Niall fell back on his bum to avoid Rio’s foot catching him in the face “help him”

 

“I got him Ni” Mason spoke and Niall watched has he applied enough pressure to that spot on the back of Rio’s neck holding it there until Rio’s body stilled and he whined pitifully until his eyes began to droop and his body slumped into Mason’s arms, out cold.

 

“Omega spot” Mason said rubbing at the spot he had just used to subdue Rio “still young enough to put him to sleep”

 

“Mason” Niall whispered letting his head fall into his hands “what did we do?”

 

 

* * *

 

 “Ok” Louis took a deep breath and faced the door that separated the front of the bus from the back “I’m coming in Liam” he warned hesitantly “I know you can hear me” still no answer.

 

Louis took another deep breath and slid the door to the side, almost immediately he heard a fierce growl that accelerated his heartbeat but he didn’t back down.

 

“Hey there big guy” Louis smiled at the large silver wolf eyeing Louis up like he was some type of threat and pressing a smaller black wolf into the wall behind him.

 

“It’s just me” Louis said holding his hands up to show Liam he was no threat “no need to get hostile here ok? It’s just Lou” Liam bared his teeth and his growl deepened “you know me Liam” Louis pressed “were brothers yeah? You know me”

 

Liam just continued to crowd Zayn behind him while facing off with Louis, “I brought you guys some food?”

 

Liam snapped his teeth at Louis causing him to jump back in fear “Jesus!” _no_ Louis thought he wasn’t going to let Liam scare him, he knew Liam wasn’t in his right mind at the moment. Obviously. But he was being a proper slag and Louis couldn’t wait to tell him so whenever he snapped the hell out of it.

 

“You guys need to eat Liam” Louis said worriedly “ _he_ needs to eat” Louis hoped that bringing attention to Zayn’s needs would get through to him but it did the exact opposite actually, and just when he thought Liam was about to pounce on him he was roughly pulled back and the door was slid closed right before he heard Liam’s paw swipe out against it.

 

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?”

 

 _Uh oh_ Louis thought he had more time before Harry got back “he almost attacked me!” Louis said stunned staring at the piece of plastic that separated him and two of his best mates “he fucking almost clawed me!”

 

“What did I tell you Louis” Harry shook him by the shoulders “I told you to not fucking go in there”

 

“I know!” Louis said distraught “but it’s been almost four days! And they’ve barely ate anything and I just-I don’t get what’s going on!”

 

“Louis” Harry grabbed a hold of his face so that he was sure the Omega was listening “Liam’s not-Liam’s not himself right now ok? That wolf in there is not our Li. He’s pure animal right now, there isn’t a trace of humanity in him at the moment, and you _can’t_ just go waltzing in there! He doesn’t understand who you are and he’s feeling threatened, it doesn’t matter that you’re a pack member if he feels you’re a threat then he _will_ attack you”

 

“Yeah but it’s me! It’s Louis!”

 

“It doesn’t matter!” Harry yelled in frustration his heart still pounding at seeing Liam seconds away from doing some serious damage to Louis “it could be his own Mother and it wouldn’t make a difference to him!”

 

“He’s not hurting Zayn!” Louis countered

 

“ _Zayn”_ Harry said “is the whole reason this is happening! The only thing that matters to Liam right now _is_ Zayn”

 

“He just freaked out!” Louis said remembering the scene that had occurred on the bus just a few nights ago “I’ve never seen him like that he just went crazy! Next thing I knew he was on Zayn and forcing him to change and then they were fighting!”

 

Harry shook his head and sighed running shaky fingers through his hair “I’ve seen Alphas act like this before” Harry had a haunted look in his eye “they can force the change and Liam can keep Zayn like that until he’s good and ready to change back”

 

“But why?” Louis whispered

 

“When he saw that paper” Harry started “it must have flipped a switch, too fast for even Liam to control. You can bet that when he comes around he’s going to be proper ashamed”

 

“How long do you think it will take?”

 

“Don’t know” Harry shrugged “I’ve been trying to gather some information but were trying to keep this under wraps you know? We’ve got enough to deal with as it is”

 

“We can’t leave them like that Haz” Louis said sadly “Liam won’t let us get anywhere near Zayn and neither one of them have been changed for so long, it’s not healthy! And I miss them” he finished with a pout.

 

“I know love I do too” Harry nodded “but we need to give it a little more time, until Liam feels safe enough to allow the change or until we figure something else out”

 

Louis just nodded his head and sighed “alright well-at least tell me you heard back from Niall and Mason? I’m not too happy with those twats either. The ambulance came as a precaution and Niall hopped right on it like it was the happy train or something spewing off about some plan!”

 

“Yeah well the planned work” Harry said grimly “they have Rio”

 

“What!?” Louis gasped and sat up straighter “how? Where? When?”

 

“He snuck into the hospital a couple hours ago, he’s out cold now but Niall wants me there”

 

“Well let’s go!” Louis said eagerly Harry nodding his head in agreement,

 

“After you” Harry motioned and Louis sprang into action making his way for the front of the bus, before he could though Harry grabbed a hold of his arm as he walked by and tucked him over his leg so that Louis was slightly bent forward and delivered four sharp slaps to him bum.

 

When he let him back up Louis had a look of pain on his face and his cheeks were tinged red from the awkward angle, he instantly put his hands back and rubbed glaring at Harry “you know what that was for” the Alpha pointed a finger at him “don’t you _ever_ pull another stunt like that again Lou” Harry was pretty lenient compared to Liam but when it came to Louis’ safety he didn’t mess around.

 

“Fucking hell” Louis mumbled “you didn’t have to do that”

 

“You’re lucky that’s all you got” Harry retorted “and if it weren’t for Rio being back and we weren’t pressed for time this would have gone a whole other way”

 

“Well I’ll be sure to thank him” Louis rolled his eyes

 

Harry’s eyes flashed at how blasé Louis was being about this and he took a step towards the Omega causing Louis to take one back “Louis” Harry warned “are we clear on this?”

 

Louis sighed and nodded his head “I’m sorry” he relented “I just don’t like seeing them like that”

 

“I know” Harry pulled him in and kissed him chastely “now let’s go, I’ve got a little brother to collect”

 

* * *

 

 

“Niall!”

 

“Harry!” the Irishman ran to the Alpha and enveloped him into a hug “I’m so sorry! It was the only way though! And now he’s here but he’s so upset Harry and I don’t know-“

 

“Whoa Ni calm down” Harry pulled back and looked into Niall’s grief stricken eyes “just slow down ok? Where is he?”

 

“He’s in there” Niall nodded towards the hospital room behind him “with Mase but he’s out”

 

“Out?” Harry gaped “what do you mean he’s out?”

 

“He’s asleep” Niall threw his hands in the air “I don’t know he was freaking out! And Mason just like pressed this spot on the back of his neck and he just fell asleep or something!” Niall was clearly not coping well with all this.

 

“An Omega’s spot?” Louis frowned speaking up for the first time next to Harry “huh” he shrugged “makes sense, he’s still young”

 

“Yeah but ever since he’s just been laying there! Even when he’s asleep he’s always kicking or muttering or drooling or something! He’s just lying in there like a dead person!”

 

“Louis can you-“Harry motioned towards Niall,

 

“Yeah yeah” Louis assured him pulling Niall into his arms “you go get Rio”

 

“Thanks” Harry smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek before rushing into the room, Louis then turned to a frazzled Niall and wrapped him into a tight hug.

 

“You need to calm down Niall he’ll be fine!”

 

“But he hasn’t woken up yet! And he was so upset Lou”

 

“He’ll be out for an hour or two” Louis rubbed a soothing hand on his back “that’s how the spot works, it’s meant to put an Omega to sleep. Just a freaky part of our biology, something about hormones and what not” Louis waved it off “all Omega’s eventually grow out of it”

 

“No wonder Harry never uses it on you” Niall attempted to joke “if he could he definitely would”

 

“I resent that!” Louis said indignantly “and Harry _has_ used it on me before. I was younger. And he was very pissed” Louis shuddered “let’s not talk about it”

 

Niall cracked a smile and Louis grinned in triumph but no sooner was it there and then it was gone “he said he’d never forgive me Lou” Niall said mournfully “he said he hated us and that he would never forgive us”

 

“Oh Niall” Louis hugged him again “you know he didn’t mean that right? He was just upset and scared and he didn’t mean it”

 

“I think he did” Niall sniffed “right before he said that he said he couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to fall in love with two heartless fuckers”

 

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that “sounds like Rio”

 

“He meant it” Niall said adamantly

 

“He didn’t” Louis said just as strongly “take it from a guy who’s been there Ni. I’ve called Harry every name under the sun, I’ve told him I’ve hated him and I’ve threated to leave him. I _did_ leave him. And you know what? I always make my way back to him. We’re meant for each other, just like Rio is meant for you. He didn’t say those words out of hate he said them out of love. He’s going to be pissy for a few days but that boy is absolutely enamored with you blondie. I give him a week before he caves”

 

Niall snorted and kissed Louis’ forehead lovingly “thanks Lou, it means a lot. You always know what to say”

 

“You do the same for me” Louis said and then “that’ll be 100 dollars Horan, my service don’t come cheap”

 

This time Niall gave a whole hearted laugh and tucked Louis into his chest rubbing his hair obnoxiously as the Omega protested, they only stopped when Harry came out with Rio in his arms and a small smile on his face with Mason following closely behind.

 

“Aw look how cute he is” Louis poked the sleeping Omega’s nose “he almost looks innocent doesn’t he? No one would know what an absolute horror he is”

 

“Hey” both Harry and Niall defended him frowning at Louis who just cackled,

 

“Stop poking at him Lou” Harry said moving his brother way from Louis’ wandering hands “let’s just get back to the bus ok? I don’t like leaving Liam and Zayn there with just Paul to watch over them”

 

“Still no change?” Mason inquired

 

“None” Harry shook his head as they started out of the hospital using the discrete entrance that Harry and Louis had used to get in.

 

“It is odd” Mason pondered “I’ve heard of a forced change but I’ve never seen anyone control it like Liam has”

 

“It’s fucking freaky is what it is” Louis huffed “that dumb bastard almost took my head off this morning! And he’s keeping my Zayner from me”

 

“He’s powerful” Mason said “that much is sure”

 

Rio shifted in Harry’s arms and everyone held their breath but that was all that happened as the boy went back to being motionless.

 

“Unbelievable” Louis said “mention Zayn’s name and even unconscious the little prat responds to it”

* * *

 Zayn didn’t really understand what was going on.

 

He knew he was in wolf form and he knew that he was with Liam but that was about it.

 

He didn’t know where he was, or why he was where he was or what he was doing where he was. All he knew was that he was Zayn and Liam was Liam.

 

Liam.

 

His entire world sort of revolved around that one name didn’t it?

 

He was quite content with it though. He loved Liam, therefore nothing else mattered because as long as Liam loved him then why did he care where he was or why or how?

 

Although he did keep picking up strange scents, and earlier a human boy had been in the room with them Zayn was sure of it but he didn’t get a good look since Liam kept pushing him behind.

 

The boy seemed sort of familiar and Zayn had a distinct feeling that he knew him and may care for him as well, but Liam had growled at the boy and taken a swipe at him and if Liam didn’t trust the boy then neither did Zayn.

 

Zayn wanted to take a look around their strange surroundings but every time he attempted to get up and wander Liam would growl and snap at Zayn’s legs until the Omega dutifully lowered himself back on the ground and allowed Liam to lick at him and rest his head on top of Zayn’s where they would stay like that for the rest of the day.

 

Which is what they were doing now. Liam hadn’t left Zayn alone since the boy had left, and Zayn knew it was because Liam was scared that the boy was going to take Zayn away from him.

 

But Zayn thought that was silly.

 

Why would he ever want to leave Liam?

 

His Alpha.

 

His Liam.

 

 

* * *

 

“Were staying on the bus?” Niall questioned “we can’t even get to the bunks with Liam going all psycho wolf on us and I don’t want him sleeping on the couch” Niall looked to the sleeping form in Harry’s arms.

 

They were in a car now on their way back to Liam and Zayn.

 

“We can get to four of the bunks” Harry said “and I don’t want any of us separated right now” he frowned “it just feels wrong. We need to stay together and we can’t get Liam and Zayn into a hotel”

 

“Ok” Niall relented “you’re the one in charge now” Niall pointed out “I trust you”

 

Harry hadn’t thought about that and his grip on Rio faltered slightly at Niall’s words although he was quick to cover it up. Jesus Christ he was in charge now, with Liam down for the count the responsibility now fell to Harry and he felt his chest tighten a little at the thought.

 

He felt a tiny but strong hand squeeze his shoulders comfortingly and he looked over at Louis who was smiling encouragingly at him and Harry wondered not for the first time what he would ever do without the guy in his life.

 

“Right” Harry said “we also need to smooth things over as much as possible, the press is having a field day with all of this. Thankfully we haven’t missed any tour dates yet, our next one doesn’t begin until next week so if we can get Liam and Zayn back by then, than maybe we have a chance to fix all this.”

 

“All this?” Louis quirked an eyebrow “you mean the fact that Zayn tried to vote himself off the island because he was born into a pack that killed half of England and then Liam found out and went crazy crashing our bus so that Niall and Mason could stage a tragic accident to get brainy boy back not to mention that even if Zayn and Liam do work this out we still have to deal with the fact that the entire world is eventually going to find out about Zayn’s past causing even more of a mess than we’ve already created ourselves?” Louis blinked innocently at everyone’s stunned faces “is that what you meant when you said fix all this?”

 

“No” a sleepy and disheveled voice said from Harry’s arms “he was referring to your bum its gotten way to large and it now needs to declare its own Zip code”

 

  
“Rio!” four voice’s shouted out in surprise, sighs of relief were heard throughout the car and Niall eagerly tried to peek over at the boy “Rio?” he said anxiously but the Omega only tucked his face further into Harry’s chest curling into his brother and effectively cutting off any attempted conversation.

 

Niall looked heart-broken, Mason pulling him in to console him as the Beta just stared at the lump in Harry’s arms wishfully watching Harry play with Rio’s curls.

 

No one saw the hand Louis had wrapped around Rio’s in support and if anyone asked Rio would deny ever holding onto it for dear life.

* * *

 Zayn could hear voices from the front of the bus.

 

Human voices, and he started to wonder why they kept coming back to this place. He could tell Liam was getting agitated by it and he didn’t like for Liam to be upset.

 

Although these voices sounded so familiar and they didn’t seem threatening at all, in fact Zayn felt sort of drawn to them and just as he was about to get closer Liam was biting at his ear and tugging him back nipping at his nose in reprimand.

 

Zayn whined but moved back none the less but he didn’t lay down this time instead he whined toward the door and pawed at the ground trying to convey his feelings to Liam, who just yipped at him impatiently until Zayn was laying back down and Liam was standing guard in front of him.

 

 

Liam didn’t like these strangers who kept coming back to his den, he didn’t want anyone especially strangers in human form to be near his Zayn.

 

He didn’t want to take any chances with Zayn, he couldn’t quite understand why but he just felt like someone was going to try and take his Omega away from him and he wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Zayn was his and he would rather die or rip a few throats out before he let someone take the black wolf from him.

 

He knew his Omega was getting hungry and restless but right now it was just safest to stay right where they were.

 

Until Liam could get a better grip on what was going on.

 

Because he had no idea what was going on.

 

He just needed to keep Zayn.

 

And that’s all Liam really cared about.

 

 

* * *

 

Rio woke up to a silent bus, crowded in between a wall and Harry in one of the bunks that sat on top. He yawned and stretched his body much like a feline would and nothing like the wolf he was.

 

He had a pounding headache, a sick feeling in his stomach, and more importantly he was the most pissed off he could ever remember being in his entire life.

 

They had _tricked_ him! Him! Rio! The master trickster himself!

 

They had worried him, and lied to him and made him think awful things! He cried, lost his cool, and fucking Mason had used his Omega spot against him and Rio knew that he would have to break a lot of laws to regain any sense of dignity after last night.

 

He hated showing weakness. He hated it more than he hated The Notebook and that was a pretty extreme hate.

 

How dare they do this to him! Rio knew better than getting involved with Niall and Mason but he did so against his better judgment.

 

“Shhh” Harry said sleepily from next to him making the younger brother frown,

 

“I didn’t say anything”

 

“I can hear you plotting” Harry said with his eyes still closed “it’s too early to deal with your sinister ways, I’d appreciate it if you kept everything legal before the hour of twelve”

 

“I won’t make any promises but I will make breakfast” Rio answered back moving to get out of the bunk but Harry stopped him with an arm around his waist snuggling into Rio’s side,

 

“No” he said with a sleepy throaty voice “don’t trust you”

 

“When have you ever?”

 

“Really don’t trust you now” Harry corrected

 

Rio sighed “where is Louis?”

 

“Bottom bunk” Harry answered “didn’t want to leave you alone”

 

Rio nodded and was secretly thankful that he hadn’t woken up alone or worse with Niall and Mason because he doesn’t think his heart could handle that.

 

“Thanks” he said in a very un Rio like way, Harry finally popped an eye open and nodded his head,

 

“You’re my baby bro” he said “I’d do anything for you”

 

“I know” Rio admitted

 

“Including kicking your arse for running off and scaring me like that”

 

Rio rolled his eyes and slapped at Harry’s arm around his waist “I’m hungry Haz, let me eat before you lay into me”

 

“Ten more minutes”

 

“I’m more than capable of getting myself breakfast thank you very much”

 

“No”

 

“Harry” Rio was trying not to get frustrated “come on I just need like five minutes to myself, I won’t go anywhere alright I promise?”

 

“That means nothing to me”

 

“I promise on Mum’s life” Rio stressed and Harry sighed loosening his arm around Rio and freeing him.

 

“Fine” he relented “but I can still hear Rio, and I can smell. The second I sense you’re not on this bus and you’re going to see the things I can do with a wooden spoon”

 

“How lovely” Rio said dryly before slipping off the bunk gracefully and without a sound, he could already hear Harry’s breathing even out again before he even made it to the small kitchenette the bus had to offer.

 

Rio set about the mind numbing task of preparing breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast and the fact that the smell of bacon hadn’t woken Niall up was a testament to how worn out the lad must be.

 

Rio tried to eat as much as possible but he found that after a couple bites his stomach was protesting and he gave up. Instead he eyed the back of the bus where he knew Liam and Zayn resided, he could distinctly remember Harry ordering him to stay away from them last night but he was pretty out of it and he’d chalk not listening up to a foggy memory.

 

He looked at his uneaten food and without really thinking about it he crept by the four bunks slowly and placed the plate on the ground.

 

He heard a slight growl from the other side and figured Liam must sense him, removing all his clothes and tossing them to the ground it didn’t take long for the shift to take over Rio’s body. He was always a natural at it.

 

Once in wolf form he quickly nudged the door aside with his nose and paws working quickly because he knew the sound of his shift had alerted at least one of the sleeping forms behind him. Once he got it aside Liam was waiting on the other side crouching on his hind legs and baring his teeth tail wagging dangerously.

 

Zayn was trying to peek out from behind him but Liam kept him mainly blocked from view. Rio knew what was going on with Liam and therefore he didn’t feel at all nervous when he turned on his back offering his belly and neck up to the silver wolf exuding so much power.

 

Liam stopped growling long enough to circle Rio like he was prey and growl warningly at Niall who was now being restrained by Mason.

 

Liam finally stopped and sniffed at Rio’s neck before giving off a huff of annoyance but otherwise stepping back and biting at Rio’s rear like an older wolf would do to a younger.

 

Rio understood that as Liam’s way of dismissing him, Rio whined and sat back up nudging the plate of food from outside the doorway to right under Liam’s paws.

 

Liam sniffed at it distrustfully and Rio knew he was about to push it away when Zayn whined from behind him stopping the Alpha. Instead Liam licked Rio’s face and then nudged his side pushing him out of the tight space, which Rio left happily just glad that Liam took the food. When he was fully out Harry shut the door and Rio could see that all four boys were now awake and alert.

 

“Change” Harry snapped at him and Rio did his best to roll his eyes while in his current form, he changed back this taking a little longer than going from human to wolf but once he was fully changed he was bombarded with questions.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Did you see Z?”

 

“That was dangerous pup”

 

Rio decided to address Mason first looking at him coolly and with venom in his voice “actually it would have been dangerous if I didn’t know what I was doing. Which for the record I did, I guess I could have pretended that Liam’s mum was dying to see if that would snap him out of it but I don’t know” he shrugged “that move seems so” he searched for the right word “fucked”

 

“You’re angry” Mason said

 

“No I’m shitting rainbows and making balloon animals over here”

 

“You’re also naked” Louis pointed out “could you put some clothes on?”

 

“Sure sweetie” Rio said reaching for his sweats “I don’t want to make you feel inferior”

 

“Just when I was beginning to miss you” Louis scoffed

 

“Oh please” Rio said “your life is dull without me”

 

“Rio” Harry said before Louis could retort “what just happened?”

 

Rio shrugged again “from what I could gather they’ve been like that ever since the bus crashed” he threw a dirty look in Niall’s direction “they have to eat Harry”

 

“Yeah but they wouldn’t let us get anywhere near them without Liam going into attack mode!”

 

Rio looked at all of them as if they were stupid “he’s operating off instinct right now Harry, he’s not a person anymore he’s an animal” he put his hands on a hip “what kind of wild animal do you know that would allow a human to just stroll up to it?”  

 

Harry looked dumbfounded “well I-I don’t know I just kind of thought-I don’t know!”

 

Rio pushed passed them “you’re all idiots”

 

“Hey! Get back here!” Harry hollered after him “so they took the food?”

 

“You saw as well as I did” Rio said avoiding looking in the direction of Niall and Mason “whether or not they eat it I don’t know”

 

“Right” Harry said “perfect. You do know I’m not letting you do that again right?”

 

“Unless you want them to starve your gonna have too mate”

 

“I’ll go” Harry said “now that we bloody know what to do”

 

“Yeah good idea” Rio said sarcastically “send an Alpha in to feed of another pissed off Alpha, best idea you’ve had all day”

 

Harry put his hands on his hips and his jaw ticked as Rio continued “you could maybe send Niall in, but I wouldn’t risk it. Liam will only respond favorably to trustworthy people” he purposefully took a dug at the Beta.

 

“That’s not fair” Niall whispered

 

“Harry?” Mason said turning to the second in command “could me and Niall have a second with Rio?”

 

Harry looked unsure for a moment “Jamie?”

 

“I don’t want to talk to them”

 

“Just a second” Mason said looking to Harry once again, and he must have saw something in the man’s eyes because the next thing he knows Harry is kissing Rio’s temple and then leading Louis off the bus who opted to hop onto the Alpha’s back.

 

“I said I don’t want to talk”

 

“Then you can listen”

 

“Don’t feel like doing that either”

 

Mason growled and his eyes flashed and to be honest Rio was a little alarmed because it took a lot to rile the stoic man up and the fact that he was growling this early into the conversation was not a good sign.

 

“Sit. Down.”

 

Rio glared as his body was forced to comply with the Alpha’s command and he found himself sitting down on the couch unwillingly.

 

“Mase” Niall protested but Mason shook his head,

 

“You can be angry” he said “and you can be hurt, and you can stomp around all day if you’d like ignoring us. I get it I expected it even. What you can’t do” he took a step forward and grabbed a hold of Rio’s chin “is treat Niall the way you just did now. I won’t have it pup, if you’re pissed off and you don’t feel like talking than fine. But I won’t allow you throwing around hurtful words just because you know how to use them”

 

“I’m not the one who did something wrong!” Rio protested pulling his chin out of Mason’s grasp “I’m not the one who staged my own fucking accident! I didn’t do anything wrong!” he repeated

 

“Yes you did” Rio’s eyes snapped to Niall’s, surprised at the anger he heard in those words, much different to the contrite tone he was using earlier.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You ran away” Niall said “after you promised to let us handle it the right way you ran away! Away from me and Mase, again! Do you know how that felt!? To wake up and find you gone. With no trace of where you may be or if you were ok? Do you know how it felt to have to get on a plane and fly to another god damned country and not know where you were? Do you!?”

 

“Oh I don’t know” Rio yelled back “hopefully it felt a little something like thinking the guy you love is dead! Besides that’s what you wanted anyways wasn’t it?” he turned to Mason “Mase was perfectly fine with letting me go”

 

A flash of pain crossed over Mason’s face and he dropped to his knees in front of Rio and took a hold of his hands “don’t say that pup” he was almost pleading and in all honesty it was a little weird for Rio to see Mason showing so much emotion other than lust or stoicism “I hated that we had to leave you behind. I hated every second of it there wasn’t a single second that I was happy about leaving you”

 

“You were just ready to hand me over” Rio croaked out “you didn’t even try, you just said it was for the best and you were just going to let him take me”

 

Mason’s eyes changed and his breathing picked up as he rested his forehead against Rio’s “no, no, no” he cooed at him “baby no, I wasn’t ready to give you up. Never that, I just needed time”

 

“Time for what?”

 

“To get things in place pup, I had a plan. I was never going to let you go”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Harry’s twenty-one pup and he’s a blood relative. One you’ve been living with for the past six months and your seventeen almost legally an adult yourself. With your preference and Harry’s sway he could have gotten legal guardianship. We were just working out the details, and I couldn’t tell you in case it didn’t work. I couldn’t disappoint you like that”

 

“You were trying to-“Rio tapered off, he didn’t know what to say

 

“We were trying to fight pup but even that was a long shot. Your dad is powerful and despite this incident he’s a good man. There wasn’t a solid chance that the court would grant Harry guardianship. But even then I had a plan B”

 

“Plan B?”

 

“I was going to stay” Mason said “Ni and I talked about it. If we couldn’t make that option work I was going to stay. I would have gone to America for a week just to train whoever would take my spot and then I was going to come back. Ni would have had the rest of the boys and a better chance of being able to visit than you would. We were never going to allow you to be alone pup. Never.

 

Rio felt his eyes leaking again as he stared at the floor feeling his body go cold “I didn’t- I didn’t think-“ he took a deep breath “I didn’t think you guys wanted me anymore”

 

Mason surged up from his knee and captured Rio in a surprisingly rough kiss, like he was trying to imprint his lips on the boy “I told you once pup and I’ll tell you again. Your ours, no one else will have you and no once will take you away”

 

Rio nodded his head dumbly and then turned to Niall feeling more treacherous tears escape his eyes “Ni I-Ni?” Rio frowned at Niall who had been silent this entire time and who was now sporting a stupid grin on his face.

 

“You said love”

 

Rio’s heart froze “what?”

 

“You said” Niall repeated “the guy I _love_ ” he took a step forward his smile growing “and you said it last night too, you said it”

 

For once in his life Rio was at a loss for words, his heart pounded and his cheeks grew warm and he looked away nervous and flustered “I may have”

 

“You _did_ ” Niall grew more insistent and he kind of looked like a crazy man right now as he advanced on Rio “you love us” he said “I know you do so you can cut the bullshit and just say it”

 

“Niall-“

 

“Say it Rio” Niall grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him filthily and Rio moaned into his mouth because god did he miss them “say it baby”

 

“I love you” Rio whispered against Niall’s mouth kissing him again and pulling apart reaching for Mason “I love you both” he smiled devishly “so much it drives me insane”

 

“More so than you already are”

 

“Biblical proportions”

 

“And we love you Pup” Mason said smoothing his curls down and kissing him greedily.

 

“I’m sorry” Niall said wrapping himself into Mason’s arms and pulling Rio forward “we didn’t mean to scare you, we were just so desperate” he explained himself

 

“It’s ok” Rio said “you were right, there was no way I would have come any other way”  

 

“Anddd?” Niall pressed

 

“And next time it won’t be so easy to trick me”

 

“Anddd?”

 

Rio shrugged “and sex now?”

 

“Rio!”

 

“What!”

 

“You ran away again! You can’t fucking do that Rio!” he groaned “you crossed the fucking ocean by yourself! Alone! Not legally may I add and you hid from us! With the intent of staying hidden until what your eighteenth birthday? You were just going to stalk us for a year?”

 

“Well yeah”

 

“And you find nothing wrong with that!?” Niall dug “zero remorse?”

 

Rio shrugged “it was easy”

 

“It was-“Niall clutched at his heart with one hand and Mason with the other “it was- it was easy?” he wheezed out

 

“Yeah” Rio didn’t get it

 

“Breathe love” Mason instructed

 

Niall sucked in an air of breath before standing up and pointing at Rio “Mason” he said demanded “Spank him!”

 

“Niall!”

* * *

 “Oh no”

 

Harry looked over to Louis when he heard the panicked voice.

 

“Oh no”

 

Harry sighed when he saw Louis looking fearfully at his phone “what now?”

 

“This-this is not good”

 

“Louis what are you looking at?” Harry grabbed his phone from him, honestly he just wanted a peaceful lunch out with his boyfriend and he could already tell that notion was going to be shot to hell.

 

Harry watched the video playing on Louis’ screen “is that?”

 

“Yupp” Louis said

 

“And she just-“

 

“Uh huh”

 

“About Zayn?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Everything?”

 

“Pretty much”

 

Harry groaned “cat’s out of the bag then”

 

“This is going to suck” Louis sighed “this is really going to suck”

 

“Hey” Harry grabbed his hand “everything is going to be ok, we still have each other”

 

“I know that” Louis said “I just feel bad for Z, he takes this stuff hard ya know? He blames all this on himself and I get why she’s angry yeah? I don’t know what I would do if I lost one of me sisters but still-what happened wasn’t Zayn’s fault. And he certainly didn’t kill anyone! She makes it out like Zayn was the one who shot him”

 

“She’s just looking for someone to blame”

 

“I wish there was something we could do”

 

“It will blow over Lou” Harry promised “like in High School when a big scandal happens and it’s all anyone talks about for a week until the next big thing happens”

 

Louis frowned as he got an idea “right” he answered “like high school”

 

 

* * *

 

“No” Rio pouted “m’ not talking to either one of you” he buried his face into the pillow “and I’m definitely not letting you anywhere near my ass”

 

“Please” Niall pouted crawling into the bunk with Rio and sliding a hand under his shirt “we missed you”

 

“No” Rio said again “my ass is already in pain”

 

“Oh come on” Niall tried again “he barely hit you! And only twice!”

 

“You talk to me when you’re on the receiving end of Mason’s hand”

 

“You deserved it”

 

“Did not” Rio was pouting again but he flipped over and brought his hand up to play with Niall’s hair, “Mason!” he called out “did you order the food?”

 

Mason’s large body made its way towards them “I’m a bodyguard love not the wait staff”

 

“Well you do both so well” Rio purred at him

 

“And sexy” Niall added forcing Mason’s to big frame into the bed with them

 

“Foods ordered” Mason nodded “we just have one more thing to deal with”

 

“What’s that?” Niall said absentmindedly trying to sneak a hand down Rio’s pants,

 

“You have to call your Father pup”

 

Both Rio and Niall froze and looked at Mason “it can wait Mase” Niall said quietly, they just got Rio back and he really wasn’t looking to lose him just yet.

 

“You’re crazy if you don’t think he doesn’t already know where I am” Rio said “he’s an ass but he’s not stupid”

 

“He’s been calling every day, he seems worried pup”

 

Rio snorted and when Mason gave him a look he said “What? I’m sorry but if he’s acting worried it’s because he has an agenda not because he’s actually worried about me. Look I know my dad loves me but were a lot alike ok? He knows exactly where I’m at and he knows I’m capable of taking care of myself” he shook his head “no there’s something else to this”

 

“All the same you need to call” Mason stuck to his guns

 

Rio rolled his eyes “fine” he dug into Niall’s pocket and brought out his phone

 

“Hey” Niall said “why don’t you use your own phone?”

 

“Because I know Nancy Drew over here isn’t going to trust me on mine and he’ll want to check the call log and time just to make sure I called”

 

“Speaker phone please” Mason said confirming Rio’s suspicions

 

Rio did as he was told and as it rang he hesitantly looked to Mason “you’ll come back with me yeah? If he still makes me leave, you’ll come back?”

 

Mason gripped his hand tightly “I’ll come back pup”

 

Rio nodded and sucked in a breath when his father answered “This is Adrian”

 

“This is your son”

 

His father didn’t miss a beat “Ah James” Rio’s jaw ticked at the name “I see you’ve been found”

 

“Cut the crap dad you knew exactly where I was”

 

“A little more respect please son”

 

Rio’s teeth grinded “sorry”

 

“That’s quite alright” he said “I assume Mason will have you on the next flight home then?”

 

“You know what they say when you assume?”

 

“Do I?”

 

“You make an ass out of y-“

 

“If I were you son” Adrian said still sounding pleasant as ever “I wouldn’t finish that sentence. Especially if you’re going to try to convince me to let you stay”  

 

Niall pinched Rio’s arm roughly and gave a ‘cool it’ look while Mason just rubbed his back. He took another breath “Sorry. Sir” he had to force the words out.

 

"When will you be home?”

 

“You mentioned something about convincing you to let me stay”

 

“I mentioned it yes, in passing”

 

“I would like to stay” Rio tried respectfully

 

“I would like you home”

 

“Dad come on this isn’t fair you don’t even-“ Rio stopped talking when he heard a familiar voice on the other line,

 

“Rio? Baby?” his mother sniffed into the phone

 

“ _Mum_?”

 

“It’s me” she said “where are you? Are you safe?”

 

"I'm in America Mum I’m safe” Rio hated that his mother could make him feel like the biggest slag in the world with just the tone of her voice.

 

“And Harry?”

 

“Hazza is ok too Mum”

 

“I’m glad baby” and Rio knew what was coming next “James Rio Ashford how _dare_ you!” he winced as did Niall and Mason, each of them giving him sympathetic looks.

 

“I’m _sorry_ Mum” Rio begged “but I couldn’t leave Mason and Niall” he unconsciously held Mason’s hand tighter.

 

“You didn’t have to go traipsing across countries either” she snapped “you and me could have worked on your Father together” she said “I was willing to help!”

 

Well no one thought to inform Rio of any of these alternative plans!

 

“I admit I may have acted a bit hastily”

 

Niall rolled his eyes and Rio swatted at him in return “acting a bit hastily son would be buying a hundred dollar pair of pumps without a second thought not leaving the damn country!”

 

Rio whimpered because his Mum was scary ok? “I don’t wear pumps mom!”

 

“That’s not the point! Where is your brother I would like to speak with him?”

 

“He’s not here Mum” Rio said “he’s with Lou. Mum could I speak with dad for a second?”

 

“Fine” she snapped “but we aren’t done talking about this young man”

 

“Ok” he croaked out and waited for his Father to get back on the line,

 

“Scary isn’t she?” he heard his Father chuckle

 

“The scariest” Rio agreed “so I have a proposition for you”

 

“This should be good”

 

“I’m staying for the rest of the American tour” Rio said “and when I get back I’ll come stay with you for an agreed upon time”

 

“Interesting” he heard his father say “but one thing son, you have no bargaining chip, nothing I want. And therefore are not in a position to bargain and that is why you will be returning home”

 

“Ah but I do” Rio said “I have Mum”

 

There was a pause and Rio grinned he knew he had him “what’s that got to do with anything?”

 

“Why is Mum there Dad?”

 

“She was worried about you” he said “when people’s children go missing they tend to worry, she came here when we couldn’t find you”

 

“You knew where I was”

 

“I wasn’t sure”

 

“You were sure” Rio said “and they only reason you didn’t want to say anything was because you knew that Mum would leave then” there was another pause and so Rio continued “I know that you’ve always fancied Mum” Rio insisted “that’s how little ole me got here after all. And I know you never dated anyone else because you weren’t over her. So” he began “you let me stay and when I get back I’ll come home and I’ll bring Mum with me”

 

“What makes you think she’ll agree?”

 

“You know she will” Rio said “and you know I can convince her, she won’t like me staying with you and never being able to see me. She is my Mum you know”

 

“Say I agree to this” Adrian said “how long will you stay?”

 

“A month” Rio knew it wasn’t going to pass but this was how negotiations worked.

 

“No” His father immediately shot it down “till your birthday”

 

“Dad that’s six months!” Rio said outraged “Three!”

 

“Five’

 

“Four and Niall and Mason and the rest of the pack can visit whenever they want” Rio thought about it “and I get weekends free” he knew he would want to get away and therefore made sure he negotiated the right terms.

 

“Deal” his father said “see you in two months son”

 

“Right” Rio said “see ya”

 

“And James? I love you”

 

Rio’s face turned red and he mumbled back “love you too Dad” before quickly hanging up.

 

“Awww” Niall began “shut up!” Rio cut him off, Niall went to further tease him but before he could Louis came stomping onto the bus with Harry following and a look of panic on his face,

 

“We got a problem”

* * *

 Niall watched the video for a third time “that is one angry girl” he exhaled

 

“How bad is it?” Mason looked at Harry, knowing the second in command would understand what he meant.

 

“It’s not good” Harry admitted “Management has been calling, Liam’s Mum _and_ Zayn’s Mum have already called me. Twitter is blowing up and six news channels have already shown the video”

 

“Don’t people have something better to talk about?”

 

“Don’t worry” Louis said “I’m taking care of that”

 

Everyone ignored his comment in favor of getting down to business “what we need to figure out now is how to get those two” he pointed to the back room “acting fucking human again”

 

“I’ve been thinking about that” Rio said “I have a plan”

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure about this?” Louis asked looking down at Harry in his wolf form nervously

 

“No” Rio admitted “but it’s perfectly logical thinking and if it works than we have our Alpha back”

 

“And if it doesn’t work?”

 

“Than your lacking a boyfriend and me a brother”

 

“Rio!”

 

“Will you relax!” Rio told him “I’m pretty sure we can do this! And Mason and Niall will step in if things get messy” Louis still looked unsure causing Mason to say “I can do it Pup, I can handle Liam no problem”

 

“No it’s better if it’s Harry” Rio said “Harry has a deeper bond with Liam and he’s less likely to kill him”

 

“Oh so you’re willing to sacrifice my boyfriend but not yours!” Harry rubbed against Louis’ leg to calm him down humming in satisfaction when Louis scratched his head.

 

“Ok” Rio kneeled down and looked into Harry’s green eyes, practically glowing in his wolf form “get Liam away from the bus as fast as you can yeah? Louis and I will work on Zayn”

 

Harry licked Rio’s face letting him know he understood, before Rio turned to Mason “Mase don’t let Liam kill my brother”

 

“I got him pup”

 

Rio nodded “Alright let’s do this”

 

Rio could already hear Liam growling, he knew that Harry had changed and he sensed the other Alpha wolf in close vicinity.

 

Rio slide the door back and Harry didn’t even have to move before Liam was pouncing on him, Mason had to quickly move out of the way to avoid taking the impact of the two wolves.

 

“Get him outside Harry!” Rio shouted and once Harry regained his footing he edged Liam on, snapping at him but backing away so that Liam would pursue him until they were both rolling off the bus teeth gnashing and claws ripping.

 

“Harry!” Louis shouted and went to go after them but Rio stopped him,

 

“No! I need your help, Mason has him! Ni lets go” Rio pulled them into the room where Zayn’s black wolf sat pacing back and forth.

 

Rio could tell he was confused “Jesus babe” Rio breathed “Liam’s really done a number on your head”

 

Zayn stopped pacing at the appearance of his three pack members and growled at them claws digging into the carpet, he gave off a particularly nasty snarl that had Niall pushing the two Omega’s behind him “Come on Zayner” Niall said “we need to have a chat buddy” he looked the wolf in the eyes “time to come back to us”

 

 

Harry didn’t know how much more of this he could take, he didn’t have it in him to inflict any real damage on Liam even if Liam wasn’t extending that curtsey to him. Harry could already feel the blood seeping from his side and given the fact that Liam had used his back leg as a chew toy he knew he couldn’t fight for much longer.

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Mason take his shirt off getting ready to shift when Harry heard the voice of an angel.

 

“Liam!” Zayn came running out completely stark naked eyes wild and waving his hands in the air “Li stop! Please!”

 

Instantly the Alpha stopped from where he was just about to tear into Harry’s throat, he didn’t move from his position above Harry all he did was stare at Zayn hungrily “Let him go Liam, let him go”

 

Harry panicked when he saw Louis about to run out to his aid and couldn’t be more thankful when Niall yanked him back into the bus keeping him there.   

 

Zayn walked nearer until he was right in front of Liam lowering to his knees “it’s me Liam” Zayn said “it’s Zayn, and I need you” he implored “I need you to come back to us ok? I need you to change Li, you hear me?”

 

Liam whined and moved from over top Harry sniffing Zayn’s neck and licking his face whining louder as if he couldn’t understand how Zayn suddenly came to be in this form.

 

“Come back to me Li” Zayn wrapped his arms around the wolf and buried his face into Liam’s fur stroking it. They stayed like that for a while, Zayn isn’t sure how long but by the time Zayn felt Liam’s bones shifting beneath his fingers it was starting to get dark outside and Harry had already been helped inside.

 

Zayn kept his arms wrapped around Liam until he felt fur turn to flesh and Liam’s hands grabbing him next “Zayn”

 

Zayn looked up with tears in his eyes at Liam’s solemn and tired looking face “I’m sorry Li” he whispered “I’m so sorry”

 

“I know” Liam said stroking Zayn’s back “I know”

 

Liam sat down heavily next to him and Zayn can’t ever remember seeing him so defeated “I wasn’t going to do it Liam, you have to know that I wasn’t going to do it”

 

Liam didn’t say anything he just stared at the darkening sky “please say something” Zayn begged “please”

 

“Look what happened here Z” Liam said “I completely lost it, I forced you into a shift and I held us both there. I can’t- I can’t even remember it all but I know that I almost killed Harry. I wasn’t even human Z, that-that wasn’t me”

 

“I know” Zayn nodded “I don’t really remember it all either, just changing and bits and pieces. All I could think about when we were changed was you. Then Niall, Rio and Lou were there and something just clicked and I was changing back” he rushed the words out because he didn’t entirely understand himself what had just happened “I’m sorry Liam, this wasn’t what I wanted!”

 

“You wanted away from us” Liam spoke distantly “you wanted away from me”

 

“ _No_ ” the word tore itself from Zayn’s throat almost painfully “no you can’t believe that Liam please, I just thought it would help!”

 

“That’s funny” Liam said “because whenever I have problems being away from you is the last thing I want to think about, it’s the least helpful thing”

 

“Liam” Zayn was definitely crying now “please”

 

“I think” Liam began still not looking at him “I think I need a break”

 

And if Zayn thought his world was ending before he had been completely wrong “A break?” he didn’t even recognize the sound of his own voice “A break from what? From tour? From life? From your brand of underwear? _A break from what Liam?”_

 

“From us”

 

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

_You worship him. You make him out to be some kind of hero, I’m here to tell you all that you’re wrong. I’m here to expose Zayn Malik for who he really is. A murderer._

Zayn stopped the video and rewound it.

 

_A murderer._

 

Stop. Rewind. Play.

 

_Murderer._

_My brother was shot dead in a filthy basement because of Zayn Malik, my little sister almost met the same fate. He’s no hero, he’s a killer._

Stop. Deep breath. Play.

 

_I’m not surprised, after all it’s in his blood. He was bred to kill. Born into it._

Stop. Fast-forward.

 

_There isn’t a wolf in Europe who doesn’t know the pack-The Moors. They caused devastation and pain throughout the country. Many of you have lost family to their tyranny, these wolves were vicious killers and Zayn Malik is one of them._

“Quite the type for dramatics that one” Zayn looked up at Harry’s kind green eyes sparkling with mirth as he made his way over to the bed Zayn was currently occupying “think she practiced her speech in the mirror? Maybe in front of the cat?”

 

“It’s not funny Harry” Zayn said solemnly

 

Harry sighed and crawled into the bed pulling a resisting Zayn into his lap, reaching over he closed the lap top and pushed it away from them as if distance from the object would protect Zayn from all the hurt “enough Z” Harry whispered into his ear, kissing his head softly “your torturing yourself watching that video over and over again”

 

Zayn gave up the struggle and leaned into Harry’s chest laying his head back onto his shoulder “I grew up with her” he spoke quietly “I played with her every day after school, I chased boys away from her, I ate dinner at her house every night, me and Lincoln always hated the way she followed us around but-“Zayn broke off and took a shuddering breath “she’s like a sister to me and now-now she hates me”

 

Harry sat silently and let Zayn talk brushing his hair out of his face and rocking him slowly “she’s angry love” Harry said “she’s hurt and she’s confused. Her brother was taken from her in an awful way, one day he left and never came back and that has to be hard. She’s just looking for someone to blame Z, she needs closure and exposing you makes her feel like she’s got a little”

 

“But I didn’t want Lincoln to die! I would have done anything to save him! She has to know that I would have rather it be me and not him!”

 

A guttural growl reverberated throughout the room and Harry nipped at Zayn’s neck in retaliation “don’t you dare say that Zayn! I don’t ever want to hear you say that again, what happened wasn’t your fault and you know that! Lincoln didn’t deserve to die and you certainly didn’t either!”

 

“Doesn’t mean I feel any less guilty”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn tighter “I know babe, going through something like that is no easy feat. I would know” he said quietly “but each day it gets better, and it will get easier for Lincoln’s sister as well and one day she’ll see-she’ll see you’re not the one to blame for his death”

 

Zayn said nothing but he allowed Harry to continue holding him, finding comfort in the familiar smell of the Alpha and the firm but gentle touch that Harry offered. After a while Zayn spoke again “I wasn’t going to do it Haz” he said it so low that he wasn’t sure Harry had even heard him “I had the papers, and I was getting ready to-to sign them but I couldn’t. When it came down to it I just couldn’t do it.”

 

It took a moment for Harry to answer but when he did his voice was serious and he chose his words carefully “It was a sucky thing you did Zayn” his voice was tight “total rubbish” Zayn could tell he was trying to get his feelings across without sounding too angry “going independent-that’s a huge thing in our society. You’re branding yourself an outcast and once it’s done it can’t be reversed. If you would have let our bond break it never would have been able to mend. At least not like it is now, it never would have been as strong”

 

“I just couldn’t be the reason that we lost everything” Zayn pleaded for understanding “I couldn’t be the reason one of you got hurt”

 

Harry shook his head “you keep thinking that if everyone found out your secret that the world would end. Well guess what Z? Everyone knows and look!” He gestured around the spacious hotel room “were still here, the world is still turning and everything is fine. No one is hurt”

 

“It’s only been two days” Zayn pointed out

 

“And has anything changed?”  


“Well” Zayn thought “I haven’t really been out and I haven’t been on twitter or-“

 

“No” Harry cut him off “I meant has anything that _matters_ changed?”

 

“Our careers do matter!”

 

Harry huffed in annoyance and turned Zayn so that he was facing him “Has anyone in the pack treated you any differently?”

 

“Harry-“

 

“Answer the question” he was unyielding

 

“No” Zayn answered petulantly

 

“Have your family treated you any differently?”

 

“I haven’t been answering their calls” Zayn admitted guilty, Harry gave him a look causing Zayn to roll his eyes “no they wouldn’t treat me any differently”

 

“Paul’s worried sick about you, so is Lou, Lux made you a card ya know? The rest of the crew have been asking about you. My mum’s about ready to fly out here and coddle you until you start regressing in age and the fans-“Zayn held his breath “the fans are angry”

 

Zayn’s heart sank.

 

“Angry that someone they love and care about has fallen under attack” Harry said “angry at anyone who dares accuse you of being a murderer because of a past you had no control over”

 

Zayn tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall “so you see what I mean?  Everything that actually matters, everyone you actually give a damn about is supporting you one hundred percent right now. Why do you care about the rest?”

 

“I just thought I was protecting you guys”

 

Harry nuzzled his neck “we protect each other Z, that’s the way it works. It-it would kill us if you left, we aren’t a pack without you. So please-“Harry’s voice took on a vulnerable tone “don’t ever try anything like this again. From now on we take on the world together yeah? As a pack”

 

“Ok” Zayn said with a soft smile “ok Haz”

 

Harry smiled and tackled Zayn to the bed tickling him until he begged for mercy “Stooooop!” Harry finally let up and settled down next to him with a big grin on his face “are you done pouting in this hotel room now? Ready to get some fresh air?”

 

Zayn looked at him apprehensively “Come on Zayn” Harry groaned “you haven’t left this bed in two days and you’re starting to smell weird!”

 

“I am not!” Zayn protested swatting at Harry

 

“You need to get out” Harry said again “you need to call your family back and you need to start handling this”

 

Zayn didn’t say anything he just stood at Harry with a bored expression “Come on! Were all worried and Liam-“Harry tapered off and his cheeks flushed a little as he tripped over his words.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and looked away “You know if Liam want’s _anything_ from me than he can come and tell me himself” he said moodily

 

“Don’t be like that Zayn” Harry said with his big sad eyes “this is confusing for him to ya know, what you did. It hits an Alpha a different way you know? You really hurt him”

 

“I didn’t mean too! I wasn’t going to do it, how many times to I have to say that!”

 

“It’s different for him” Harry tried to explain “for Liam you’re his refuge Zayn, his safe place, he runs to you whenever life gets too much and he expected the same for you. Not to mention declaring independent status- _even_ if you weren’t going to go through with it. Is basically telling him that you didn’t want or need his protection. He’s Alpha of this pack Z and he takes that stuff seriously” Harry ruffled his hair “why your intentions were good yet misguided” Harry relented “Liam just needs some time to clear his mind, he’ll come around Zayn”

 

“He dumped _me_ ya know”

 

Harry threw an annoyed looked his way “he didn’t dump you Zayn, Jesus Christ that boy eat, sleeps and breathes for you. It’s just a break” Harry looked in pain when he said it.

 

“Uh huh” Zayn said climbing off the bed “well ‘break’” he put the word in quotes “isn’t together and I’m not the one who initiated this little hiatus”

 

“Give him time Z” Harry warned “you owe him that”

 

“Time” Zayn said “yeah sure” he tugged his shirt off and made his way towards the bathroom “I’ll give him all the time in the world”

 

Harry eyed him “why does that sound more threatening than it does accomadating?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean” Zayn sniffed “I’m going to shower” and with that he slammed the door on Harry’s worried expression.

 

* * *

 

“Did you talk to him?”

 

“Yes in fact I did” Harry told an anxious Liam, the Alpha had spent the last half hour pacing the hotel room that linked up to Zayn’s. It took him a full twenty minutes to convince Harry to talk to Zayn instead of himself claiming he just wasn’t ready.

 

“Well?” Liam persisted “what happened?”

 

“That’s between he and I isn’t it” Harry shrugged causing Liam to frown like a little boy who had just found out Santa wasn’t real.

 

“Harry” Liam said the name with a touch of disbelief “tell me!”

 

“Maybe you should have talked to him yourself”

 

Liam sighed in frustration “Did you at least get him to stop watching that damn video over and over again?”

 

“I did” Harry stole a pack of complimentary peanuts of Liam’s mini fridge, waiting for Liam to continue his interrogation as he sprawled out on the bed. 

 

“Did you talk to him about the show? _Harry_ this is important stuff!”

 

“I know it is Li” Harry rolled off the bed “so go fucking talk to him” he tossed a peanut in the air and caught it with his mouth flashing Liam a grin “m’ gonna go find Lou, happy chatting!”

 

Liam watched him skip off with a glare before turning to face the door that led to Zayn’s room, he took a deep breath and turned the handle.

 

When he stepped through the room he was assaulted with the smell of evergreen forest. Zayn’s body wash.

 

He looked towards the bathroom where he could hear Zayn bustling around and before he got the chance to turn around and get the hell out of there Zayn opened the door steam billowing around him and hair slicked back except for one unruly piece that hung in front of his eyes.

 

God dammit why did he have to look so fucking good at a time like this? It was unfair and clouding Liam’s judgment, all he wanted to do was pounce on the boy and fuck him until Zayn was moaning his name and smelled only of him. He wanted thousands of marks gracing Zayn’s lovely skin that showed he belonged to him.

 

No.

 

Liam shook his head, he needed to focus. He stood there and waited for Zayn to notice him who was singing lightly under his breath with a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his tattoos.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Liam hadn’t noticed that he had drifted off again at the sight of Zayn, but the Omega must have sensed him standing there because he wasn’t looking at him yet but had acknowledged his presence. 

 

“Um” Liam said dumbly “how are you?” god he was such a twat.

 

Zayn turned to look at him and snorted shaking his head “what do you want Liam?”

 

Liam’s shoulders sagged as he sighed and took a couple steps forward “I mean it” he said to Zayn sadly “I want to know how you are?”

 

“I’m fine” Zayn said “I would be even better if you stopped being a right prick and forgave me already”

 

Liam looked away “it’s not that simple”

 

“I’m _sorry_ ” Zayn said “I don’t know what else to do Li, ok? I’m sorry can we please just stop all this” he gestured between himself and Liam.

 

“I just need-“

 

“Time” Zayn said irritably “right”

 

“I’m sorry” Liam said looking at him forlornly

 

“It’s fine” Zayn said more harshly than he meant, he took a deep breath then and looked Liam in the eyes “I don’t like it, any of this” he admitted “but I can’t really be mad can I? Fucked up after all. Just um-I love you, ya know? Don’t-“he broke off “don’t forget that”

 

Liam nodded his head and Zayn didn’t miss the flash of pain that crossed his face, Liam wasn’t like Mason when it came to emotions he was always easy to read. Like a damn book, and Zayn knew pain when he saw it which made his heart clench “I know” Liam nodded “You too Z”

 

It didn’t escape Zayn the way he avoided saying the words himself. Zayn only nodded and turned back around not able to look at Liam any longer pretending to be busy when the Alpha started to speak again “Are you ok to do the show tonight?”

 

God Zayn hadn’t even thought about the show.

 

Was he ready? He’d been hiding out ever since the video came out, he felt so exposed right now. Like the second he stepped foot out into public people would be all over him.

 

“Hide me!”

 

Zayn didn’t get a chance to answer Liam when Louis came running into the room and slamming the door behind him, closing the connecting door and running to hide behind Zayn looking fearfully over his shoulder.

 

“Louis” Liam said instantly on alert “what’s going on?”

 

“Did you beat Niall’s FIFA score again?” Zayn asked unconcerned as Liam surveyed the room for a threat.

 

“Not exactly”

 

“Louis fucking Tomlinson!”

 

“Oh” Zayn said “he sounds mad”

 

“You’ve no idea mate”

 

“What’d you do?”

 

“I-“

 

Just then the door slammed open causing Louis to squeak and cower behind Zayn, “Haz” Liam reached for the semi wolfed out lad and held him back from advancing on Louis “what the fuck is going on here?” he demanded

 

“Louis” Harry gnashed out “care to tell them what’s going on?” he was barely restraining himself and Zayn had to admit he was impressed. He hadn’t seen Harry this angry in a while, whatever Louis did must have been huge.

 

“I was only trying to help!” Louis defended himself and when Harry lounged for him he used Zayn as a human shield, thankfully Liam restrained him.

 

“Out of all the stupid pig headed nonsensical bullshit you’ve ever pulled Lou this has to be the worst!”

 

“Nonsensical?” Louis said

 

“Anger seems to expand his vocabulary” Zayn commented

 

Louis grinned at him from behind “you should hear the shit he comes up with when we’re fucking”

 

Harry growled and made another move for Louis but was once again held back by Liam,

 

“Alright!” Liam shouted “Harry calm down!” he turned to Louis “Louis start explaining. Now”

 

Louis knew a command when he heard one even if Liam wasn’t using his voice “well” he stretched the word out “I just thought maybe I could take some of the heat off Z, ya know?”

 

“No I don’t” Liam said “how did you accomplish that?”

 

Harry growled again and began pacing behind Liam with a dirty look being directed in Louis’ direction, who ignored him.

 

“By causing new drama?” Louis said apprehensively

 

“Lou” Zayn said lowly “what did you do?”

 

“It’s like high school! Harry said it himself, one thing happens and it’s all people talk about until something else comes along!”

 

“I’m getting impatient here Louis” Liam said

 

“I may have-“

 

“May have!?” Harry roared

 

Louis frowned at him “ok I _did_ release a little teeny tiny piece ofmeandharryssexvideo”

 

Liam blinked. “Excuse me?”

 

“I sold a part of me and Harry’s sex video to MTV”

 

“Louis what the fuck!” Zayn was the first to react

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” next was Liam

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Harry was last

 

Zayn turned and pulled Louis in by the arms “Louis tell me you weren’t stupid enough to actually do that”

 

“It was only a twenty second video!”

 

“Everyone is going to see him!” Harry whined to Liam “the entire world is watching that video Liam!”

 

“It’s not that bad!” Louis defended “you can mostly just hear it! Rio helped me fade things out”

 

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Harry growled “I can’t fucking believe you!”

 

“You were the one who filmed it!”

 

“Yeah” Harry hollered “for me! For my fucking viewing pleasure, not the worlds!”  


 

“It’s only twenty seconds” he sulked crossing his arms

 

“Ok” Liam took a deep calming breath “I’m going to call management, to deal with _this_ ” he shook his head “we’ve a show tonight, we have to be at the stadium by seven. This” he pointed to Louis and Harry “needs to be resolved by then, we have enough to deal with.”

 

He turned to Zayn “they wanted to cancel the show” he said much more softly “for security reasons, I told them we should let you decide”

 

Zayn stared at him waiting for him to continue talking until he realized Liam was done and wanted him to give him an answer, truth be told Zayn didn’t want to do the show.

 

He was scared shitless, what if he was booed of stage? What if they threw stuff at him, or made mean signs or shouted awful things? He knew his fears were juvenile but they were fears none the less.

 

But he also knew that he eventually would have to go out in public, and call his family back, and face Lincoln’s sister, and he’d have to _deal_ with this. He might as well throw himself right into it.

 

At least this way the boys would be with him.

 

“I’m fine” he said with more confidence than he felt “I want to do the show”

 

Liam studied him for a second before nodding “ok” he turned back to Louis “I don’t even know what to say to you, just-Harry deal with him”

 

“With pleasure” Harry was finally allowed to get his hands on Louis who tried to make a break for it but was caught just as he reached the door.

 

“I love you Zayn!” Louis shouted as Harry flung him over his shoulder “tell me Mum I love her as well! And Lottie and Fizzy and –Ouch!” Zayn heard a harsh slap and the slamming of a door and then nothing.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle, god he was lucky. So incredibly lucky to have a friend-a brother who would do something so completely irrational and compromising just to help him feel better.

 

He wanted to cry. Partly because he felt so overwhelmed with love and also because he couldn’t believe he almost gave this up.

 

Zayn needed to fix this.

 

Or at least he had no try. No more running away from this, he was going to face this and deal with whatever came is way. With new found determination he grabbed his phone and headed for the door.

 

* * *

 

“What was I supposed to do? He was going to release the video with or without my help” Rio shrugged as he picked at the sandwich Mason had retrieved for him from the little deli down the street.

 

“You could have told one of us!” Niall said “you could have done a number of things other than help him release a sex tap!”

 

Rio shrugged “he gave me half the cut”

 

“You did this for money!?” Niall gaped at him and really he didn’t know why he was so surprised this was Rio after all.

 

“Well yeah” Rio answered through a bite of sandwich “I certainly wasn’t doing it to see me brother in action” he shivered “that was traumatizing you know” he said it like Niall should feel bad about him instead of pestering him.

 

“Bloody Hell” Niall grumbled “you’re impossible”

 

Rio just shrugged again and held his sandwich out for Niall, who eyed it like he wanted to say no on principle but Rio saw the moment he gave in and grinned when the blonde snatched it from his hands and took a big bite.

 

“I hate you” Niall grumble when he saw Rio’s look of satisfaction

 

“Well I loveeeee you” Rio said nuzzling into Niall and kissing him on the cheek, Niall swallowed and sat the sandwich down pulling Rio into his lap and breathing in his scent,

 

“I love you too you trouble maker”

 

“What’s this?” Mason said coming into the room after a workout, sweat coating his body and breathing hard with one ear bud in and the other hanging loosely from his neck, Rio and Niall could hear Drake blasting through.

 

“Now that’s just unfair” Rio pouted “no one should look that fuckable after the gym, he’s supposed to be disgusting and repulsive not delicious!”

 

“I know” Niall sighed mournfully “the first time we fucked he had just came back from the gym, working out makes Mase horny” Niall informed him “gets all his alpha juices flowing and what not”

 

“If Niall got to have post gym sex with you and then I should too!” Rio protested “come over here” he demanded “come over here and sex me up right now!”

 

While the Beta and Omega bickered Mason ignored them and began to peel his sticky shirt off “first off all” he started unlacing his shoes “I am not fuckable pup, your fuckable seeing as it’s me who fucks that pretty little hole of yours and second of all working out does not make me horny Niall” he took his shorts off then “when we first had sex you showed up to my hotel room locked the door and stripped” he finally looked at the two “I just happened to have just worked out”

 

“Oh” Niall frowned “I guess that happened”

 

“Slut” Rio taunted under his breath dodging the pillow Niall aimed at his face

 

Mason walked towards the shower without another word and both boys watched him mouths watering and jaws open, jumping in fright when they were snapped out of their stupor by the sound of the door slamming shut.

 

It was quite for a moment before Niall spoke up “so fancy a shower?”

 

“Race ya there!” Rio shot back before both boys were springing to their feet and rushing after the Alpha, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.

 

* * *

 

 

“I was on the phone for like two seconds and now he’s gone!” Liam yelled “how could no one have seen him leave the damn hotel!”

 

“Calm down Li” Harry held his hands up “we don’t know he left the hotel for sure”

 

“Actually” Mason said just hanging up the phone hair still wet from his shower “we do. Security tapes and hotel staff confirm that he left about an hour ago”

 

Liam tore at his hair in frustration as he let a tiny growl out “where the fuck would he go? Why wouldn’t he tell us he was leaving! He can’t be out alone right now!”

 

“You’ve tried calling him?”

 

“Of course I’ve tried!” he snapped at Harry

 

“Hey don’t get pissy with me” Harry shot right back he was already on edge himself “I was just asking, look maybe he just needed to be alone yeah? He’s been through a lot and he’s been holding himself up in this hotel for days Liam. Maybe he just wanted some fresh air”

 

“Well that would be all fine and dandy if fresh air wasn’t a fucking threat to him right now”

 

“I know you’re worried, but Zayn is smart. He’ll be fine Liam”

 

“We need to find him” Liam said firmly “we need to find him right the fuck now”

 

Liam was so caught up in a panic that he didn’t realize Mason had gotten a phone call until he heard Zayn’s name being spoken “slow down Ni I can’t hear you, what about Zayn?” Mason listened for a second before his eyes flicked to Liam’s and then to the remote sitting on the bed “what channel?” He nodded turning the TV on and then flipping the channel’s before settling on one.

 

Everyone gasped when they read the headline on the news channel “Zayn Malik Finally Speaks Out”, and right there sat Zayn with his hands in his lap and a nervous look on his face sitting in a chair across from an interviewer.

 

“Thanks Ni” Mason hung up as all three Alpha’s crowded around the TV,

 

“Is he-?” Harry started

 

“Holy shit” Liam breathed “what the hell is he doing?”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn sat in the chair nervously, he totally regretted calling this little interview together. At the time he felt determined and confident and now with the camera focused on him and some god awful light splayed across his face he felt anxious and intimidated and he was starting to sweat in weird places.

 

Zayn wasn’t good at talking, he didn’t like it much to be honest. He could sing to his heart’s desire in front of eighty thousand people, but when it came to talking and expressing his feelings he tended to have a harder time with that bit. That’s why he was keen on sort of fading into the background when he and the boys did interviews. It’s not that he was being snobbish or shy he just didn’t know how to put his feelings and thoughts into words so he opted not to speak at all.

 

“Were going live in five- four” the stage hand started counting down and Zayn’s heart started to race as the friendly Beta male interviewer smiled at him reassuringly “three-two”

 

Zayn took a deep breath and closed his eyes, suddenly wishing Louis was here with him. Louis always did the best job at calming his nerves, but Zayn had wanted to do this himself. Felt like he needed to do this himself, so he knew it was his decision to do so and not because anyone else pushed him to.

 

“One- and rolling”

 

Here goes nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

“And were here today with the very talented Zayn Malik from the wildly popular band One Direction” the Beta had a bright smile on his face as he looked into the camera and spoke smoothly with a certain ease that news people possess “Zayn welcome how are you doing today?” he turned to look at Zayn who smiled slightly.

 

“I’m well thanks”

 

“That’s great” the Beta said “now Zayn you and your bandmates are on your third world tour with your fourth number one album coming out sometime this year, how does that feel?”

 

“It’s quite amazing mate” Zayn answered and Liam could see his body relax a tad “we’ve worked really hard on this album, I’d say it’s probably our favorite so far. It’s very us, the sound is different than our other albums and we’ve done a lot more writing on this one. So it’s pretty cool”

 

“That’s great to hear” the Beta spoke enthusiastically “I know that the fans can’t wait to hear it, and how’s the tour going so far?”

 

“It’s been a blast so far” Zayn lied “we’ve only done one show but it’s already been a ride”

 

“And you have new company this year as well yeah?”

 

Zayn chuckled “yeah that would be Harry’s brother Rio” Zayn smiled genuinely for the first time so far “he’s a pain in the arse but he makes things interesting, crazy smart and a good laugh”

 

“Well if he’s related to Harry Styles I’m sure he’ll be sucked into the One D fan base just fine”

 

Liam watched as they bantered on a little more about tour life and this and that the whole time he held his breath and could feel as his claws pierced into his palms.

 

Then things got serious.

 

“Now let’s get to the real reason were here” the interviewer said “there have been some disturbing accusations’ made against you Mr. Malik and I’m under the impression that were here to clear them up”

 

“Yeah” Zayn said breath shuddering “yeah I’d like to speak for myself”

 

“Now there are a ton of questions circulating this news, and the band as a whole since it seems to have been such a hectic time for you boys. I think we should start with one question though to get to the bottom of this” Liam felt like his eyes were going to burn a hole into the TV “are the accusations from the young Miss Berelli true?”

 

Liam’s heart stopped.

 

 

* * *

 

“Yes” Zayn’s voice cracked as he forced the word out “it’s true”

 

The interviewer paused for a moment obviously not expecting that at all, and when he started back up again he stumbled over the words “uh right” he shuffled in his chair “care to elaborate further on this?”

 

“It’s a long story to be honest” Zayn said looking down at his hands “some of it very personal and not something I’ll be discussing for the world to hear” he took a deep breathe “but I will give my fans the information I believe they deserve.”

 

The interviewer gestured for him to continue “about a month ago” Zayn started “a good friend of mine was killed. He was-“ Zayn had to stop “he was an amazing person, someone I grew up shared most of my childhood memories with” he smiled slightly “his name was Lincoln Berelli and he before Liam he was the man I thought I would mate”

 

He watched the Beta’s eyes widen “I’m sorry for your loss” he said kindly “how did it happen?”

 

“I won’t say” Zayn said adamantly “but I was there when it happened, I held him when he passed and I’ve mourned him every day since”

 

“Are we to assume then that the young women accusing you of association with the Moors and pegging you as a murderer is Lincoln Berelli’s sister?”

 

“She is” Zayn nodded “and I don’t for a minute hold anything against her. All the anger she’s feeling the loss she’s endured, she has a right to need an outlet for the pain”

 

“You being that outlet?”

 

“I suppose” Zayn said “a little after Linc’s death our management team started getting pictures”

 

“Pictures?” The interviewer pounced

 

Zayn nodded “They tried to hide it from me at first but I eventually found out. The pictures showed me as a child some by myself others with my older sister and me parents”

 

“And what did these pictures entail?”

 

Time to drop the ball.

 

“They were taken in the Moor’s camp” Zayn said “when my family was a part of the pack”

 

There was a beat of silence where Zayn could tell the Beta was at a loss so before he lost his nerve he continued “I understand the type of affect this news will have on people” Zayn chuckled then “I understand it only too well, and I’ve allowed it to terrorize me and the people I love most. You see I thought the best way to deal with this was too leave the boys, to go independent and let the world shun me as the outcast I had already branded myself. I was close too” Zayn laughed again because for some reason this all seemed so absurd to him now “but after some sense had been knocked into me I’ve realized something”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“I realized that I have nothing to prove to anyone. Not to the people who will name me a monster after this, not to the people who will want to crucify me not to even to myself. I know who I am. And the people who love and care for me know as well. They are all that matter, and as much as it will break my heart to know that we could lose fans and possible our careers after this what can’t be taken away from me is my pack. And that-“Zayn smiled “that is the most important part”

 

“So what you’re saying” the Beta dug deeper “is that you weren’t even aware of your families association with the pack?”

 

“I was not” Zayn said “my parents hide it from me and at first I was angry” he admitted “but I get why they did it and I’m thankful for it. I’m thankful I got to grow up without that news weighing down on me”

 

“And what have your parents to say about all this?”

 

Zayn felt a pang of hot anger course through them “what are they supposed to say? I won’t sit here and defend my parent’s actions. They are great people and I’ve already stated that I’ve nothing to prove. However I will say that as familiar as Europe is with the Moors than they should know well enough that it wasn’t always a choice to join the pack. They did what they had to do to survive and to give me a wonderful life. I stand by them one-hundred percent”

 

“And the rest of the boys?”

 

Zayn smiled “trust me I’ve tried to set them free of me but” he shrugged “looks like my past doesn’t bother them a bit”

 

“So what now Zayn?” he asked staring at him intensely

 

“Now we move forward” Zayn said “as a pack, I have a lot to make up for”

 

“Such as?”

 

Zayn grinned “that’s no one’s damn business”

 

 

* * *

 

Zayn wasn’t really surprised when the interview ended to find Liam pacing to and from in the small dressing room at the news station.

 

When his eyes landed on Zayn he moved so fast that Zayn actually took a few steps back out of fright but relaxed when Liam hugged him and shoved his nose into Zayn’s neck.

 

Zayn melted into Liam’s arms having been deprived off them for too long, and as if noticing the contact he was offering him Liam suddenly pulled away and put some distance between them.

 

“Still upset with me then?” Zayn commented

 

“ _Zayn_ ” Liam breathed out “that was” he shook his head “that was incredible and I’m so proud of you”

 

“You didn’t answer my question” Zayn wasn’t interested in how proud Liam was of him he did what he did for himself and maybe his family but that was it. All he wanted from Liam was Liam.

 

“I-what? That’s not the point Z, I’m trying to say-“

 

“I know what you’re trying to say” Zayn spoke “and I don’t care, I did this interview because it was the right thing to do.”

 

“You left again” Liam said “without saying anything”

 

Zayn sighed, he hadn’t realized that Liam would have looked at this as another way Zayn was trying to pull away from him “I had to do it before I chickened out Li, I had to do this for me and for my family this had nothing to do with us”

 

“I would have thought you wanted me here for something so big”

 

“I did Liam” Zayn was getting frustrated now “I wanted you here more than anything but please understand that I needed to do it on my own”

 

“On your own” Liam snorted and shook his head

 

“Liam-“

 

“Its fine” he snapped surprising Zayn at the coldness in his voice “were leaving” he said “and you can stay within sight of someone at all times I think, you’ve had enough disappearing acts”

 

Zayn’s mouth dropped open. What the fuck was this? First Liam’s all proud and endearing and the next he’s full forced Alpha with a pissy attitude”

 

“Are you seriously acting like a fucking brat right now?” Zayn said “god Liam I can’t do anything right these days!”

 

“You can get your arse moving, we’re leaving”

 

“What the fuck is your problem? Are you honestly that mad that I didn’t invite you along? Do I have to take you to the bathroom every time I shit too, just in case you get offended?”

 

“You don’t have to take me anywhere actually” Liam said harshly “as of now were not even together”

 

And Zayn swears to god an invisible force had just thrust a dagger straight into his chest and was twisting it about trying to see how long it took him to drop dead.

 

That hurt. It truly did.

 

But he refused to let Liam see.

 

Instead he steed himself scrunched his face into a sneer and gave off the best eye roll he could muster given the situation “that’s right” Zayn said “were not together, so then you won’t mind me ignoring your fucking commands. I don’t feel like going home right now, I’ll meet you guys at the show tonight” and then he shooed Liam off like he was a dog knowing it would make him angry and patting himself on the back when his eyes shined silver “run along”

 

Normally Liam would have been on him in a second, biting into his neck and forcing him to submit or taking it out on his arse. But instead he stayed where he was forcing the shift that wanted to take over and breathing in deeply through his nose hands curled into fists at his side “I’m still your Alpha”

 

“You’re my Alpha” Zayn said “but I’m not yours anymore”

 

Zayn isn’t sure if he has a death wish or what but he forces himself to stay put as Liam lets out a fearsome growl and moves forward until he’s an inch away from Zayn breathing hard but not touching him “ _You are going to shut up, and leave with me quietly and obediently”_ Zayn felt the Alpha command hit him and he had to take a step back from the force of it.

 

He glared at Liam harshly wanting to tell him to go fuck himself but being unable to with the command sealing him into obedience.

 

As Liam marched him out in front of him his anger was masking his pain, but for some reason he felt victorious and that was enough to leave a little smirk on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

“Z!” Harry said rushing to the boy and enveloping him into his arms not noticing Liam who just came into the room behind him with a sour expression on his face “Are you alright? That was amazing you know? You did so good!”

 

When Zayn didn’t respond Harry frowned and said “Z? You ok?”

 

Zayn threw a glare in Liam direction who sighed and said in a gravelly voice “you can talk now”

 

“Gee thanks Liam”

 

“Careful” he growled “or you can go back to being silent”

 

Zayn huffed “As happy as I am to see you Haz, I’d really like to see Louis so we can talk about how much of a giant cunt Liam is. Where is he?”

 

Harry’s eyes flicked between Liam and Zayn as he tried to figure what was going on between the usually inseparable couple “um” he said slowly “he’s a bit tied up right now, actually I should probably go check on him. So yeah- bye!” he got the hell out of there before anymore animosity between the Omega and Alpha was thrown about.

 

Zayn made a noise of frustration before following Harry out the door “where the fuck are you going?” Liam called after him and Zayn couldn’t remember a time where Liam had ever sworn so much especially at him.

 

“I’m going to find Rio and Niall!” he answered “while I’m gone maybe you can ask Paul with help removing the stick from your arse!”

 

 

* * *

 

“But Mason why!”

 

“Because I said no Pup”

 

Rio followed Mason around the hotel room with a whiny voice and a pouty face trying to get him to relent while Niall lounged in his underwear on the bed doing some kind of crossword puzzle.

 

“What element is Be?” he inquired

 

“Beryllium. Come on Mase please?”

 

“No”

 

“Another word for bleak?”

 

“Dreary. Mase it’s completely safe!”

 

“Mmm no it’s seven letters”

 

“Austere” Rio answered immediately not even looking at Niall but focusing on Mason,

 

“That’s it!”

 

“I said no Rio” Mason was currently looking over a map of the stadium they were performing at and making sure he had all the major exits and entrances memorized while trying to pack for the show at the same time.

 

“But why! Do you honestly not trust me?”

 

“Ooo this one is a riddle!” Niall said happily

 

“I trust you pup” and then “I trust you as much as is wise too at least”

 

“So then what’s the problem!?”

 

“Well this just doesn’t even make sense!” Niall pouted “Nature requires five, custom gives seven, laziness takes nine, and wickedness eleven.”

 

“Hours of sleep Ni.” Rio answered off handily 

 

“The problem” Mason said “is that it’s highly dangerous and not worth something bad happening to you”

 

“Ohhh” Niall said “I get it!”

 

“This is legal Mason! It’s controlled and way more tame then illegal street racing”

 

“Latin word for death”

 

“Letum”

 

“Maybe if I could go with you” Mason said sighing and finally turning to a pleading Rio “but I can’t, not when I need to be with Niall, where you will be”

 

“This is absolute-“

 

“No it’s two words”

 

“Mors Mortis” Rio helped Niall again “-absolute bullshit! So I’m just meant to follow you two around doing tour stuff and not being able to do anything I want to do!”

 

“You want to participate in a street race pup” Mason said “If you wanted to go to a museum or sightsee or do just about anything else I would have no problem. But this is something I’m not budging on”

 

“It doesn’t fit” Niall complained, Rio huffed at Mason and looked over to Niall’s crossword puzzle “you know I didn’t have to tell you-no there’s a t in it Ni, right there-I could have just snuck off and you would have had no idea. You’re lucky I even asked”

 

“Oh” Niall said happy again “thanks!” he pecked Rio on the cheek

 

“And you’re lucky I’m to busy to spank your arse right now”

 

“I hate Alphas!” an angry Zayn came stomping in at that moment just as Rio was about to say something that no doubt would have encouraged Mason to find the time.

 

“Amen!” Rio cheered “by the way Zayner thanks for all those things you said about me on TV, I knew you had a crush on me”

 

“Shut up” Zayn said still worked up from his row with Liam “I can’t believe him you know!”  


“Yeah!” Rio agreed “I mean he’s being so unreasonable!”

 

“Completely!” Zayn agreed “he can’t just expect us to go on a break and then still boss me around like he has any right”

 

“Fuck man I know, I didn’t even have to tell him! See what happens when I’m honest?”

 

“I was honest!” Zayn said “I told the entire world my side of things and that was fucking scary ok? And he’s acting like I’ve somehow managed to do something wrong!”

 

“I know! He’s always preaching about not pushing and not being sneaky and the one time I decide to do things his way I get punished for it!”

 

“And then!” Zayn continues “he fucking puts me under an Alpha command and treats me like some kind of child. Like he hasn’t been sticking his cock up my arse for the past six months”

 

“We need to seek some justice man”

 

“Your right” Zayn says “let’s go” he heads back for the door, Rio hot on his heels.

 

“We going to stick it to the man?”

 

“Hell yes” Zayn said “but first we’re getting food. I’m fucking hungry”

 

“What about my crossword puzzle!?” Niall called after them

 

“Give up babe” Rio said “your proper shit at it” and with that the two Omegas were gone.

 

Niall frowned and looked at Mason who still had his head buried in papers completely unfazed by what just happened “uh Mase? You aren’t a little concerned about uh t _hat_ -?” he nodded towards the two Omega’s who had just left in an angry strop.

 

“Nope”

 

“Oh ok” and then “hey Mase? What’s another word for Catastrophe?”

 

 

* * *

 

“C-Can’t believe you left me here” Louis whined out from where his hands were tied to the headboard completely naked “what if someone came in?” he moaned as Harry kept teasing the tip of his dick with his tongue.

 

“Thought that’s what you wanted baby? For everyone to see you?”

 

“I told you” Louis mewled “I was just trying to-trying to help?”

 

“Well look where that got you huh? Do you wanna come baby?”

 

Louis groaned at Harry’s dangerous voice “Don’t be a bastard-ah!” he cried out as Harry swallowed him the heat of his mouth engulfing Louis.

 

“Your mine Lou, mine to see, mine to fuck. No one else’s”

 

“Yes” Louis moaned “always”

 

“Then tell me” Harry commented “why is there a video of your beautiful arse all over the internet”

 

“I’m sorry” Louis sounded desperate as Harry started to move his fingers to his slick hole teasing the rim but not entering “I’ll fix it I swear. Oh god-“Louis moaned as three fingers were plunged into his hole, usually Harry starts with one but Louis didn’t mind the roughness. In fact he welcomed it “Jesus Haz, just a little more” he needed Harry to hit that spot and he was just missing it, just barely.

 

“I don’t think so princess” Harry whispered into his ear “not until you fix it” he tweaked Louis’ nipple knowing it was his weak spot and smiling when Louis gasped.

 

“Huh?” Louis asked dazed and confused

 

“You don’t get to come, unless every single trace of that video is erased”

 

Louis’ eyes flew open “what? Harry!”

 

“I mean it Lou” Harry suddenly pulled back and his eyes went from glassy to hard “you get that video offline and until it happens you don’t get to come. Not by my hand or your own”

 

“No” Louis shook his head “no, no, no, no. You can’t do this to me! Harry that’s impossible!”

 

“Well you better make it possible” he untied Louis’ hands “now get ready we need to leave soon”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis said “what the fuck Harry? You really think you can last that long? Without fucking me?”

 

“We’re about to find out” Harry said unbothered “but chances are I can last longer than you”

 

“For the last time I was trying to help!”

 

“I get that baby” he kissed Louis’ forehead “but there’s no way in hell I’ll ever be ok with a video of my Omega no matter how blurry, being leaked all over the internet”

 

“How do you expect me to accomplish this huh?”

 

“That’s your problem” he looked down at Louis’ hard dick “but I’d figure it out soon if I were you”

 

Louis watched him disappear into the bathroom glaring after him “I fucking hate Alpha’s”

 

 

* * *

 

“Zayn come on! We’re going on in five!” came Niall’s flustered voice, Zayn pressed his head against the cool door and tried to steady his beating heart.

 

“Uh yeah Ni just a sec, bad food at the hotel”

 

“Ew” Niall said “good luck mate”

 

Zayn listened to make sure he left before he allowed his breathing to become heavy and short. He had been fine when they left the hotel in heavily guarded vans, he had been fine on the way to the venue it wasn’t until they hit the stadium that the panic and fright began to set in. Did it look like crowds of girls was thinner than usual? Were those screams of excitement or anger? What did that sign say? Murder or memories? He wasn’t sure.

 

He had worked himself into a right state that five minutes before show time he found himself currently locked in a bathroom experiencing a full blown panic attack.

 

His vision started to wane and he felt extremely lightheaded and just when he thought he was a goner, there was a crunching sound and warm arms were wrapping around him anchoring him and calming him almost instantly.

 

Liam.

 

“You’re ok” he soothed, petting his head and squeezing his neck in that place that never ceased to calm him. Zayn felt his breathing even out and his heart rate decrease, the smell and touch of Liam was so comforting that he couldn’t help but rub his cheek against his chest “You’re alright Z, shhh”

 

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until Zayn fully came back to his senses and stepped back clearing his throat “I’m ok now” he couldn’t look Liam in the eye, he was still pissed as hell at him and on top of that he was embarrassed.

 

“Right” Liam took his own step away “you sure you’re ok to go on?” he was pretty mad himself but when he had heard Zayn hyperventilating from the other side of the door every protective instinct overtook him and all he could think about was getting to the Omega, hence the crushed door handle.

 

“I’m ok” Zayn nodded “let’s go, were holding up the show”

 

“Ok everyone in places” the stage hand called

 

“Set the lights, and cue the music. Good luck boys!”

 

Zayn shot an apprehensive look to Louis who smiled, waggled his eyebrows and gave him a thumbs up. Zayn wanted to reciprocate his excitement but currently he thought the second he open his mouth he’d spew his lunch all over the floor.

 

Oh god, he thought please don’t let them hate me.

 

Please don’t let this be the end.

 

Midnight memories started playing, and for a second darkness and silence was all Zayn could see or hear.

 

And then bright lights of all colors was everywhere revealing the boys to the crowd and Harry was singing - _Straight off the plane to a new hotel-_ Zayn took a deep breath and looked into the crowd.

 

It was massive.

 

There were people and by the looks of their faces they were happy and excited, no one was jeering at him, there were no nasty signs nothing but the usual bra or thong being thrown.

 

He was ok. _They_ were ok.

 

The feeling of relief and happiness Zayn felt was so overwhelming that all he could do was laugh and struggle through the song, his mind so blown and so unbelievably grateful that it was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of joy he was experiencing.

 

They made it through the first set and even though him and Liam avoided each other at all costs and even Louis and Harry acting weird Zayn would never forget this gig for as long as he lived. And as they started into ‘Don’t Forget Where You Belong” Zayn’s eyes started to water as just about every person in the crowd held up signs saying “Zayn Don’t Forget Where You Belong” he didn’t have to motion to the boys to sing his parts for him.

 

They already knew.

 

 

* * *

 

“We’re going out!”

 

“No way”

 

“Come on Liam” Niall whined “tonight was amazing! We’ve been through hell these past couple weeks! We deserve some fun!”

 

“Absolutely not”

 

“I’m down” Harry came up behind Niall and wrapped an arm around him “brilliant! Lou?”

 

“Yeah sure” the Omega shrugged “not like I’m getting anything tonight” he grumbled under his breath

 

“Guys no” Liam protested “we don’t need any more excitement in our lives, plus it’s still not exactly safe”

 

“I say we go” Zayn weighed in his opinion laughing when Niall’s face lit up “sounds like fun” in fact he wanted nothing more than to go home and lay in his bed and just bask in the perfection of the night. But he wanted to aggravate Liam even more, and a night out _did_ sound like fun. So yeah.

 

“Woohoo!” Niall cheered “we’re going out!”

 

“Really?” Rio came into the dressing room “awesome!”

 

“Not you” Mason said following from behind “we’re going back to the hotel”

 

“What?” Rio whined “but I want to go with them”

 

“Your underage pup”

 

“Oh please” he rolled his eyes, bringing the sass on hard “like that actually matters”

 

“It matters” Mason said “it matters to me”

 

“Don’t be such a buzz kill Mase, it’s not like I don’t drink”

 

“Don’t argue with me on this” Mason said “I promise we’ll have a good time at the hotel?”

 

“Doing what?” Rio growled “having a go at Niall’s crossword puzzles, sounds exhilarating”

 

Mason leaned down and whispered into Rio’s ear making the younger one’s eyes widen and then glaze over. He made a choking noise and then turned to Niall kissing him on the mouth and then the nose before saying “have fun Ni, me and Mase have to go now. Right now”

 

Niall laughed and swatted at Rio’s arse as he turned around grabbing Mason by the hand and ushering him out.

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea” Liam said at a last effort to sway their minds,

 

“Well then you can stay here” Zayn said “no one’s forcing you to come Liam”

 

Liam’s face went stony as Zayn gathered his stuff “come on lads” he said to the others “let’s party”

 

He tried not to smile when he heard Liam speak from behind “I’m fucking coming”

 

 

* * *

 

“Dance with me Z!”

 

Zayn laughed as Louis hung off his neck, he could smell the alcohol wafting off the boy and from the way Louis was slightly slurring his words he was definitely on his way to being wasted.

 

Zayn was right behind him, he was feeling a happy buzz that spread throughout his whole body numbing him and making just about everything hilarious in his eyes.

 

Zayn loved being drunk, he felt alive and free and he was much more confident than he normally was always doing things he’d never think of doing should he be sober. Like for instance dancing.

 

Zayn didn’t dance.

 

But tonight he did.

 

He followed Louis from the VIP section and down to the dance floor into the mirage of bodies clumped together. Everyone pressed together sweaty bodies swaying against each other and smells intermingling.

 

Zayn looked above him where Liam watched them with a tight jaw and a pinched expression on his face while Harry happily chatted into his ear, Niall probably off involved in a drinking contest somewhere.

 

Zayn decided to ignore Liam tonight. Tonight he was going to have fun, tonight he was going to let go and just be a normal twenty one year old getting drunk at a club.

 

However a half an hour later and two more drinks Zayn was finding it increasingly hard to ignore Liam. He’d lost sight of him and for some reason all he could picture was Liam in a dark corner somewhere with some other Omega pressed up against him. Zayn isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or his own insecurities that are driving him mad with these mental pictures but he’s had enough.

 

At some point Harry had come and found Louis pressing up against him and taking Zayn’s dance partner and Niall hadn’t shown his face since they got here.

 

Zayn had to admit he was surprised that Liam wasn’t around. Even before they got together the Alpha never let him out of his sight when they went to clubs, he’s not complaining that he finally got a little freedom but it did hurt a little that Liam wasn’t paying attention to him.

 

Well screw him.

 

Zayn didn’t need him, if Liam wanted time he would get some fucking time. Meanwhile Zayn was going to have some fun.

 

And that fun came in the form of a black haired gentleman eyeing him up at the bar.

 

He downed the rest of his drink before making his way through the sea of bodies until he reached the end of the bar.

 

“Hi” he greeted the man who gave him an easy smile and nodded his head,

 

“Hi yourself” his voice was deep “I’ve been watching you”

 

“I noticed” Zayn said the alcohol making him brave

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Zayn” he smiled in the way he knew made thousands of girls squeal and chant his name “and you?”

 

“Eli” and damn if that wasn’t sexy, now Zayn had absolutely no intentions of letting this man touch him sexually. Actually the thought of anyone touching him sexually other than Liam made him physically ill. But he would let the guy flirt with him a little and maybe even a dance or two.

 

But that was it.

 

“Wanna dance Eli?”

 

The guy chuckled and nodded his head “would love too” he remarked “how about a refill first?” he nodded towards Zayn empty glass, Zayn looked down at it and hesitated. He was already pretty drunk and he didn’t fancy having a hangover tomorrow morning but fuck it. This was a celebration after all.

 

“You can watch the bartender make it if that’s what you’re worried about” Eli mistook Zayn’s hesitation for fear that he was going to get himself drugged.

 

“I appreciate that” Zayn said “vodka tonic” Eli nodded and ordered himself and Zayn a drink before turning back around to face him.

 

“So” he said “Zayn Malik”

 

“Ah so you’ve heard of me”

 

“Everyone’s buzzing about you mate”

 

Zayn froze suddenly “oh” he hadn’t even thought that the guy might know all about Zayn and his recent news and suddenly he was feeling on edge until “hey hey” Eli raised his hands “I’m not one to judge” he laughed in good nature “in fact” he lifted his shirt up and a little and Zayn was alarmed until he saw the faint trace of a scar there “I understand better than most”

 

Zayn mouth fell open as he looked up into his eyes “you belonged to the Moors?”

 

He nodded “didn’t get out till I was seven mate, consider yourself lucky”

 

“Eli man” Zayn laughed and brought his hand though his hair “I like you more by the second”

 

He grinned and leaned into Zayn a little more and he caught the distinct whiff of Alpha, but he didn’t let that dissuade him as their drinks came and Eli went to hand him his.

 

Just as he reached for it the drink suddenly disappeared. He blinked his eyes, what?

 

He felt a pooling at his shoes and looked down to see his drink on the floor drenching his pants in alcohol. The next thing he heard was an all too familiar growl and a distinct smell, _ah crap_.

 

“Liam!” he addressed the raging Alpha who wasn’t looking at him but had silver eyes and fangs bared at poor Eli. Liam must have been the one to knock the drink out of Eli’s hands startling them both, “what’s your problem man?” Eli asked squaring his shoulders and facing Liam.

 

“My problem” Liam hissed out so harshly that Zayn had to repress a whimper “is you giving my Omega drinks”

 

Eli looked from Zayn and to Liam “I was under the impression that he was available”

 

“Well you must be a very impressionable figure” Liam said “but this one” he motioned to Zayn “is very much taken, and if you don’t step away in the next second I’m going to rip your fucking throat out”

 

“Actually” Zayn piped up “we’re on a break”

 

Liam turned furious eyes onto Zayn grabbing him by the shoulders and growling in his face until the Omega bared his neck in submission. Liam pounced the second the flesh was offered up and bit deeply into Zayn’s flesh quickly sealing it up and then proceeding to suck on the area until there was a rather large and noticeable mark there.

 

Next he grabbed Zayn and shoved him in front of him tugging on his hair and showing Eli the mark “ _Mine_ ”

 

Zayn was breathing heavy with arousal and anger and he quickly tried to shove Liam off of him with little success as Eli stood his ground “why don’t we let Zayn decide” and just when Zayn thought this was the end for dear Eli, Harry came swopping in like some kind of George of the Jungle angle here to save the day.

 

“What’s going on here?” he asked with false cheeriness in his voice “what’s your name mate?” he clapped Eli on the shoulder,

 

“Eli”

 

“Eli? Lovely name, listen Eli” he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and stuffed it into his pocket “scram”

 

Eli looked at the bill and then at Zayn and then shrugged “whatever” he walked away without a backward glance significantly richer than he had been when he walked into the place.

 

Zayn turned to Liam who still had a tight grip on him but before words could even leave his mouth he was being yanked through the club by an angry Alpha. Zayn hadn’t meant for this to happen, truly he hadn’t.

 

He knew that if Liam did spot them that he would be a little ticked off but he figured he’s just send Harry in to pull him away.

 

He wasn’t expecting this however. Liam was pissed.

 

He unceremoniously continued to drag Zayn through the club until they reached a door that he shoved open hard enough for it to creak and shudder under protest to the treatment, Zayn found himself in an alleyway behind the club. A narrow street with garbage cans and two brick walls enclosing them in tightly.

 

He was thrown against one of those walls, and he grunted in pain as his head and back hit but there wasn’t much time to protest before Liam’s mouth was on his.

 

He groaned as he felt Liam’s tongue enter his mouth and lick at every inch, reducing Zayn to a withering mess in just seconds. He nipped and sucked at his lips and tongue all fast hot and fiery passion. Liam kissed him like it was their last night on earth together, with a certain need and urgency that seemed almost familiar to Zayn.

 

And when Zayn felt Liam start to lift up his shirt he managed to separate their mouths and gasp in surprise “Liam” he panted “we can’t, we’re in the ally”

 

Liam pushed him back again and growled “mine” was all he said before he lifted his shirt up again, Zayn slapped his hands away again and cried out in fright when Liam’s eyes changed and his teeth elongated. 

 

“Liam” Zayn whimpered “calm down, I’m sorry ok? Just calm down” holy shit Zayn really pushed him over the edge this time.

 

Liam began sucking on Zayn’s neck again and sneaking a hand down his Omega’s pants before Zayn thwarted his efforts again, “Liam get a grip would you?” it was then that Zayn smelled something strange coming from Liam.

 

He turned his head ignoring the growl that came from Liam when access to Zayn’s neck became limited and took a big whiff of the Alpha’s neck.

 

_Holy Fuck._

 

“Liam” Zayn said “babe look at me”

 

The Alpha just shook his head and attempted to bite Zayn’s neck again but he dodged it enraging him further as he grabbed Zayn’s hips harshly and pinned him to the brick yard “ _hold still_ ” the Alpha command came out strong and unyeliding and Zayn began to panic.

 

“Liam” he said firmly “Liam look at me”

 

Liam ignored him in favor of pulling up his shirt and sucking little marks over Zayn’s skin, the smell coming from Liam was getting stronger and more heavinly and Zayn could feel the slick starting to run at his hole.

 

 _This is not happening_.

 

“Liam” Zayn said much more calmly “Liam listen, I’m yours ok? Only yours yeah?”

 

“ _Mine_ ”

 

“And you’ll always do what’s best for me right, you’ll always protect me?”

 

“ _Always_ ”

 

“Then I need you to look at me babe ok? Please look at me”

 

He must have reached him because slowly Liam brought his eyes’ to Zayn’s and yup. It was exactly what Zayn had thought, Liam’s eyes were pure silver except this time there were little veins of black spread throughout them almost like a spider web affect in his eyes.   

 

That’s good babe keep them on me ok? Keep looking at me babe.

 

Zayn had only heard of this before. He’d never seen it and he’d never even thought it a possibility. Clearly Liam hadn’t either, it was rare for Alpha’s and most lived an entire lifetime without ever having to experience it.

 

“Liam” Zayn tried to remember what to do should he ever find himself in such a position “I’m not going anywhere, you have me right here. I’m yours alright?”

 

“Gonna knot you” was all Liam said licking up his neck as the black in his eyes intensified, god Zayn was so turned on right now but he needed to keep his wits about him before this hit full force “gonna teach you”

 

“Yes” Zayn nodded and gulped “I want that, but keep looking at me Li” he pulled Liam’s chin so that his eyes met Zayn’s “I need you to come back to me Liam alright? We’re not safe here ok? You need to get us home” he tried to appeal to the Alpha’s protective side in hopes that it would save him from getting fucked in a dirty alley behind some club.

 

He was hopeful when Liam stopped and sniffed the air looking for danger surveying their surroundings “that’s it” Zayn said soothingly “come back Li”

 

It took a while but Zayn saw the moment that Liam won the fight and silver and black turned to brown, suddenly his body sagged and he was breathing heavy with his head up against Zayn’s chest. He moaned “Z, I don’t know what’s happening to me”

 

“I do” Zayn said quietly petting his hair “you’re having a rut Li”

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

“Harry let me see him!”

 

“No way Zayn” Harry shook his head adamantly “we don’t know what we’re dealing with here ok, he’s having a rut for god sake”

 

“I can fucking see that!” Zayn snapped trying to push past Harry to get to the door that he could hear Liam clawing at, “I _need_ to be with him!”

 

“He’s not in control Zayn!” Harry pushed back at the door preventing Liam from breaking through “he could hurt you! A rut is brought on by a lack of control! He could hurt you!”

 

Zayn stopped at Harry’s words and leveled the boy with an icy look “he would _never_ hurt me Harry. Now get out of my fucking way”

 

Harry growled low in his throat and he was about to rip into Zayn when a voice behind them caught there attention, “Harry. Step aside”

 

“Mason” Harry gapped “you joking right? You really want to let him in there with an Alpha in rut? Who knows what could happen, we don’t know what we’re dealing with here! Alpha’s rarely go into rut! Especially not Alpha’s as young as Liam!”

 

“Harry” Mason said “let him go to him”

 

Harry just glared at the older Alpha and Zayn could see he was about to lose his shit so Zayn took matters into his own hands, stepping towards Harry he grabbed a hold of him “Haz please” he said in a soft desperate tone “he won’t hurt me, I don’t know how to explain it to you but I just know. He won’t hurt me. But you need to let me go to him, he needs me Harry and I can’t-“he choked off a sob “ _please”_

 

Harry took a deep breath and for a second all you could here was Liam’s harsh pounding as he clawed at the door and then with hesitation Harry was inching away from the door.

 

Zayn could cry in relief, scrambling for the handle he pushed it open giving it an extra hard shove to get Liam out of the way. He wasn’t even half way through the door before Liam was grabbing a hold of his arm and yanking him the rest of the way in.

 

Zayn hissed as his back met the back of the door harshly, Liam throwing him against it and blanketing himself to Zayn as if he were trying to make tan skin and milky white skin meld into one.

 

At first a shot of fear ran through Zayn at Liam’s harsh welcoming, but the scent of his Alpha in rut quickly calmed him down. Felling overwhelmed with emotion and wa _nt_ it took Zayn a second to realize that Liam was murmming things into his ear.

 

“Won’t hurt” he said “won’t hurt you, but-but I need-I _need_ you”

 

Zayn grabbed the back of Liam’s head and pulled it up so that he could see his face that Liam was trying to hide into Zayn’s neck.

 

“Look at me babe, yeah?”

 

Liam squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head “won’t hurt you”

 

“Open your eyes Liam!” Zayn snapped prompting the Alpha to flip his eyes open and stare straight at Zayn, instantly they went from soft brown to that spider webbed affect that sent chills down Zayn’s spine.

 

“Jesus” Zayn whispered as the black veins in Liam’s eyes started to spread, Liam growled then and crowded Zayn against the door pounding his fist into it as he breathed heavy, letting the weight of his body crush Zayn.

 

“I can control it, I-“ Zayn felt Liam’s body shudder and knew he had to be the one to take charge here, after all Liam took care of Zayn when he was in heat.

 

The Alpha needed him now.

 

“Liam listen to me carefully love alright?”

 

Liam let out a growl that turned into a whine as he fought off the rut, Zayn grabbed Liam’s face in his making him look at him again before continuing “stop fighting it Li” he watched as Liam’s eyes flashed between silver and black “You will not hurt me Liam do you hear me? Everything is going to be fine. Just stop fighting it?”

 

“I need you” he groaned

 

Zayn tightened his grip on Liam’s face “so have me”

 

And that was all Liam needed before he was giving over.

 

 

* * *

 

“You realize what’s going to happen in there right?” Harry asked Mason pacing back and forth in one of their hotel rooms, Harry wasn’t even sure whose.

 

“I don’t actually” Mason said calmly

 

“Oh I do, I do!” Rio said shooting his hand up in the air and wiggling it around like an eager student “pick me, pick me!”

 

“Shut up Rio!” Harry growled

 

Rio pouted and sat back against Niall snuggling in “twat” he mumbled under his breath, purring as Niall played with his hair to soothe him.

 

“This is a disaster! He’s-he’s not supposed to be in rut! Are you fucking kidding me? Alphas hardly go into rut! I just-I just can’t believe this”

 

“It is uncommon”

 

“And you just wanted to offer Zayn up! I swear to god if something happens to him I’ll kick your arse out of this pa-“

 

“Harry!” Everyone froze at Niall’s sharp outburst and when Harry caught the dark look the Beta was throwing him he deflated a bit “sorry” Harry whispered to Mason “I’m just really worried”

 

“I know this is unusual for you Harry, but Liam won’t hurt him. It may seem like he’s out of control but hurting Zayn is the last thing on his mind right now”

 

“No” Rio chuckled “he’d rather have Zayn howling to the moon. I bet Liam gives great orgasms” Rio sighed wistfully

 

“Oi!” Niall batted his nose “that will be enough imagining for you, thanks very much”

 

Rio smacked a loud slobbery kiss on Niall’s cheek in apology.

 

“He must be pretty powerful huh?” Harry said not addressing anyone specific “To go into rut this young and only a couple months after forming a pack. He’s got to be the youngest- like ever” Harry finished

 

“Seventh ever actually” Rio said from where he was now situating his legs over Mason’s lap keeping his upper body in Niall’s grasp, when everyone’s stares landed on him he shrugged “I listened in History class”

 

“It’s a sign of power” Mason relented with a slow nod of his head “but an Alpha is only as strong as his pack” the larger Alpha unconsciously clutched at Rio’s legs tighter and as his words fell upon all ears in the room, Harry could feel the bond thrum with excitement.

 

There was a beat of silence as they all revealed in it.

 

“So basically were fucking awesome?”

 

Leave it to Rio to spoil the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam laid Zayn out surprisingly gentle for the kind of state he was in currently, however there was nothing gentle about the way Liam ripped the clothes from his body and threw the tattered garments to the floor.

 

Zayn couldn’t find it in himself to mind though, truthfully Liam’s scent was so sweet and delectable to him driving him mad with want for the Alpha and he was secretly hoping Liam amped up the roughness. Because he was in _that_ type of mood and Liam was beyond sexy right now.

 

Once Liam had undressed himself he grabbed Zayn’s ankles and yanked so that he could crawl half way up his body and stop at his chest flicking a tongue out to lick at his nipple “you’ve been very naughty”

 

Zayn froze.

 

Never in his life had he heard that tone of voice come out of his Liam’s mouth and his brain almost short circuited at that sound of it.

 

“Letting other Alpha’s touch what’s mine” he clucked his tongue “that wasn’t very wise of you Zaynie?”

 

And Zaynie? What?

 

This wasn’t the Liam Zayn knew, but he couldn’t find it in him to protest because his hole was leaking with an ungodly amount of slick and that voice was having some kind of effect on his libido.

 

“Liam” Zayn moaned “so something!”

 

“Ah ah, little Omega” he taunted dipping his head low again to nip at his nipple before moving a little the right and sucking a mark into his pec “look at that” Liam breathed staring at the left behind mark “beautiful. All mine”

 

Zayn’s breath hitched when Liam’s eyes met his still not used to the affect the rut had on them “Gonna take care of you” Liam whispered rubbing a thumb against the patch of skin above Zayn’s cock “going to burry myself in you, knot you up so you never forget again Zayn. How does that sound?”

 

“Didn’t forget” Zayn stuttered out “always yours”

 

“Didn’t look that way to me” and his voice was twinge with an edge of danger and promise of retaliation “but we’re gonna fix that love aren’t we?”

 

“Liam-“Zayn began but the Alpha completely ignored him like he hadn’t even spoken and instead started nibbling at Zayn’s neck.

 

“Liam” Zayn attempted again, still nothing.

 

Then a thought struck.

 

“Alpha?”

 

Liam’s head snapped up and his nostrils flared silver eyes tinged with black sparking alive at the acknowledgment “Fuck” Zayn said panting now “holy fuck”

 

This wasn’t Liam.

 

Well it was Liam, but it wasn’t at the same time. This was Liam’s _Alpha_ , same person but different side and Zayn was suddenly very hot as he whined arching into the touch of the Alpha’s lips.

 

“Please” he said “god please”

 

“ _Mine”_

 

He was flipped over in a matter of seconds as the Alpha grabbed his hips and brought Zayn’s bum promptly up to his mouth spreading his cheeks, purring in delight “so pretty” he brushed his thumb over Zayn’s hole making the muscle contract in anticipation “so very lovely” Zayn’s stomach coiled with warm pleasure at the praise “all mine, my little hole. Gonna taste”

 

Zayn cried out in shock as he felt Liam’s hot warm tongue flick at his hole before he was licking and slurping generously at it and _Christ_ Liam has never done it so well before.

 

To Zayn’s embarrassment he was already coming, his orgasm slammed into him and he spilt his seed all over the covers below him, hollering out.

 

It didn’t seem to stop Liam one bit.

 

In fact the Alpha only seemed to be fueled by Zayn’s surprise orgasm because the grip he had on Zayn’s cheeks tightened and he spread him even further so that his tongue could gain more access.

 

Normally Zayn would be way to sensitive for this kind of action but he could already feel his dick getting hard again and god Liam just smelled so great, his hands on Zayn’s skin felt so right and he wanted nothing more than for the Alpha to just keep touching him.

 

“My little Omega” he nipped at Zayn’s hole causing him to yelp and jump forward before leaning back into his touch again “so naughty, talking to other Alpha’s. Always trying to get away, always _pushing_ the limits”

 

“M’sorry” Zayn groaned, he wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for but he just wanted Liam to keep doing _something_.

 

“Going to teach you a little lesson, going to show you just how much this body” he landed a sharp smack to Zayn’s bum “belong to me”

 

Zayn felt Liam’s finger probing at his hole before slipping in causing Zayn to give off a filthy moan, backing into the finger.

 

Another swat to his bum “stay still” the command wasn’t spoken in his Alpha tone but it didn’t matter, Zayn wouldn’t think of disobeying.

 

Liam teased him with just the one finger slipping it in and hot in short quick thrusts before plunging it in deep and hard just brushing over Zayn’s prostate. And no matter how hard he begged Liam wouldn’t give him more, just continued to tease.

 

Chuckling darkly Liam spoke after he reduced Zayn to withering mess, feeding off the Omega’s need for him “You want another finger don’t you?”

 

“Yes” Zayn gasped unashamed of how needy he sounded “please” Zayn wanted to call him a thousand awful names for doing this to him but he felt it was in his best interests not to.

 

“Who do you think can give it to you better?” A second finger danced at his hole but didn’t enter.

 

“No one!” Zayn said resisting the urge to push back into him again “no one Liam, just you”

 

“You think?” Liam bit into Zayn’s arse teeth and all making the boy cry out in pain and pleasure, Liam licked over the wound and then sucked on it some more “why did you try to leave then? Why were you talking another man, another Alpha?”

 

Zayn wanted cry, partially from not getting what he needed from the Alpha and also because this was the root of the problem wasn’t it? Zayn had made Liam feel so insecure in their relationship that it had caused the boy to go into rut, had caused him such a state of confusion that his Alpha side was taking over.

 

Zayn didn’t know what to say, because honestly it had all been said already. So instead he said the only thing that he thought would help “show me” he gasped out “show me you’re the only one, make me want to stay”

 

The growl that Zayn had come to fear and love rang out through the room and two fingers were thrust into Zayn deep and powerful, somehow Liam flipped him onto his back without allowing his fingers to leave Zayn’s body. He looked down at Zayn with lust filled eyes and a predatory smile on his face “there’s my boy” he whispered thrust his fingers into Zayn making the Omega bend his knees up to his chest so he could gain better access.

 

“Pretty little cock” the Alpha spoke grabbing it with his free hand and stroking him slowly, agonizingly slow.

 

“Liam” Zayn withered below him “need you inside me. Don’t you want to be inside me?” he tried manipulation.

 

“I’ll do what I please” the Alpha spoke matter of fact “and right now I want to watch you squirm”

 

“No” Zayn groaned “ _please_ ”

 

Then there were three fingers, stretching Zayn with such a god burn and he was starting to see stars at how good it felt.

 

“You wish it was my cock don’t you? Want your Alpha’s cock filling you up, making you cum? Is that what you want?”

 

Zayn was too far gone to answer but he was beyond happy when Liam switched positions on him, flipping them so that Liam was on the bottom and Zayn was straddling him.

 

“Up!” Liam commanded and Zayn didn’t know exactly what the meant but with a groan he lifted his bum up a tad so it was hovering over Liam’s dick and then with a hard thrust Liam was finally, _finally_ entering him.

 

“Ahhh!” Zayn gasped, and Liam made a sound of relief as if not being inside Zayn this whole time was painful.

 

Instead of making Zayn ride him like he wanted to, Liam kept his hands on Zayn’s hip making him hover above him on shaky bent legs while Liam thrusted up into him, getting so deep inside that Zayn couldn’t even make a sound anymore. Just felt it as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.

 

“You're made to be fucked” Liam growled out “made just for me, fucking hell you feel so good. Such a good Omega”

 

Liam plowed into him until they were both climaxing and Zayn could feel Liam’s claws digging into his hips, leaving traces of him behind.

 

Zayn was made to sit atop Liam with his cock, still hard, buried into the Omega’s body making Zayn feel every last inch of him.

 

He was beyond sensitive and was trapped between trying to scramble off the Alpha or trying to grind up against him.

 

Liam’s eyes were wild as he watched Zayn’s struggle and he sat there watching the poor Omega, with a smile on his face and teeth elongated.

 

“Can’t get away now can you little Omega?” Zayn doesn’t know why but the tone of voice and the implication of the words had him surrendering his neck up to the Alpha and he was flipped back onto his back but instead of feeling Liam’s teeth in his neck like he expected he felt them right near his groin.

 

Tears sprung to his eyes, as the pain ripped through him and then sweet, sweet pleasure as Liam’s tongue flicked over the mark and he sucked on the sensitive area.

 

“What is that?” the Alpha whispered nodding his head toward the mark “tell me what that is?”

 

“Your bite”

 

“My _mark_ ” Liam corrected “now tell me what it means?”

 

Zayn took a deep breath “means I’m yours”

 

“That’s right” he purred “let’s see if we can’t drive the message home, hmm?”

 

He repeated the action on Zayn’s other side, making him cry out again entire body shaking. One to each hip. Three on his stomach, another two to his chest before he was flipped over and a couple more were added to his bum and his thighs.

 

When Liam was done Zayn was crying from the chaotic pleasure of it, and he wondered how something so painful could feel so right.

 

“Well look at you now” the Alpha grinned “all marked up, aren’t you?”

 

Upon seeing the Omega’s face Liam bent down and licked at a trail of tears before covering Zayn’s mouth with his own.

 

Realizing this was the first time Liam had kissed him throughout this, he greedily latched onto his mouth and kissed him back desperately.

 

As if the kiss had overwhelmed even the Alpha, Liam broke apart quickly groaning “so perfect, so fucking perfect”

 

He was spreading Zayn’s thighs before taking his legs and placing them over his shoulder lifting his bum up and sinking into him once again.

 

“Blue” Liam said as he worked himself in and out of the Omega, Zayn frowned

 

“Blue? What?” he was breathing fast and harsh and this could possibly be the best sex he’s ever had in his twenty one years of life.

 

“Blue” the Alpha insisted “you were wearing blue-“

 

“Mmmmm fuck” Zayn lamented as Liam hit him in the right area, Zayn saw fireworks explode behind his eyes “what are you- _ugggn_ \- what are you talking about?”

 

“The first day we met you were wearing blue” Liam was talking through gritted teeth as Zayn’s walls squeezed him and the warmth of him felt so amazing that he quickened his pace, manic for more.

 

“S-so?”

 

“You looked so beautiful, so strong and unwilling to take anyone’s shit” A far away smile graced Liam’s face “I remember when you refused to dance at bootcamp, god I wanted to spank you as much as I wanted to fuck you”

 

“What?” Zayn was so dazed, they didn’t even know each other then.

 

“I was too afraid to talk to you” Liam said with a deep thrust of his hips “you were so perfect and so kind but you wouldn’t let anyone see. So stuck on being the bad boy” he smiled “my bad boy” he dipped his head and kissed Zayn softly taking whatever words the omega was going to speak next out of his mouth.

 

“I wanted you so bad back then” Liam admitted when he tore away from him “and when we were put together as a band, I hated myself for being more excited at getting to spend time with you than I was about staying in the competition”

 

“You-you never told me this” all this time Zayn thought it was him who was chasing after Liam,

 

“It hurt so bad” Liam spoke still moving inside Zayn but now more slowly and sensual “I knew you were the one, when I saw you with this perfect fucking skin and these golden eyes, _god_ -“he shook his head “I never thought I’d get you and that _hurt_ but then we were thrown together and everything happened so fast and I fell for you-hard”

 

Zayn could only stare up at him with a quivering mouth and a shaky body that had nothing to do with the cool air on his naked skin “you are mine Zayn Malik, you were made for me just like I was made for you. _Nothing_ in this world can keep you from me. There isn’t a single situation on this earth that could make me not want you, make me not want to claim you every second.” He was almost frantic now with the way he talked “you see I won. I got you, your mine now and I’ll never give you up. You made me want to fight, made him come alive”

 

“Who?” Zayn’s voice was shot to hell

 

“My Alpha” ah, so Zayn had his Liam back then “he came alive the day I set eyes on you, and we're keeping you Zayn. Tell me that’s ok? Tell me you want the same thing baby, _please_?”

 

Zayn had tears in his eyes and this time it wasn’t because Liam was torturing him with pleasure but rather he was torturing his heart.

 

He stopped Liam’s movements and brought a hand to his face “I was ashamed of who I was before I met you Liam. Being Omega-“he shook his head “it made me feel weak and overlooked and I lived each day pretending like the world was out to get me” he smoothed Liam’s sweaty hair back “you taught me how to love myself, you taught me what love _is_. I prayed every day that I would be good enough for you, and here you are” Zayn smiled sadly “I’ve never felt more worthy than when I’m with you, I’ve never felt more free to be myself or to love myself than when I’m with you. You never have to worry about me finding someone else. It’s always been you Liam. Just you, just my Liam. And I fucking love you”

 

And just like that Liam’s pace was renewed, he pulled out of Zayn just to slam back in hitting his prostate over and over again until they were both coming and panting trying to catch their breaths. Liam laid over Zayn still buried deep inside, heart fluttering when Zayn smiled up at him “your eyes” he said quietly “there brown again”

 

Liam felt smiled and kissed Zayn hungrily taking as much from the boy as he could get loosing himself in the way Zayn tasted and sounded when he sucked on his lip that he almost didn’t notice what was happening to his lower region.

 

_Almost_

 

“Fuck” Liam groaned “fuck” he went to attempt to pull out but Zayn grabbed his hand harshly and glared “don’t you fucking dare”

 

“Zayn” Liam gasped “I’m- I”

 

“I know” Zayn panted heart racing “I know, let it happen”

 

“But I-“Liam tried to force his knot from going, but the more he tried to regain control the more he seemed to lose it.

 

Giving out a deep moan that turned into a growl Liam said “so tight, so good” he held himself up over Zayn “going to keep you filled”

 

Zayn’s eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to get used to the bulge of Liam’s knot and he whimpered when the pressure on his prostate got to be too much and he needed release again.

 

“God I’m sorry” Liam cried out “m sorry, m’sorry but I love it Jesus I love it” he wasn’t making any sense now.

 

“Mine” his whispered promise made Zayn tingle all over and his claws scraped Liam’s back as he worked himself into another orgasm.

 

Once Liam’s knot was done growing inside Zayn and the two were attached Liam felt a presence entering his mind, a familiar presence he welcomed with open arms.

 

And he had this undeniable urge to do _something_ he wasn’t sure what, not until he heard a whispered voice “ _do it_ ” he wasn’t sure if Zayn had spoken it out loud or if Liam was hearing it in his mind but once the words were said Liam knew exactly what to do.

 

“I love you” he whispered

 

Surging forward he zeroed in on Zayn’s and sank his teeth deep within Zayn’s neck.

 

The world went white. Blissfully white.

 

 

* * *

 

Four sleeping forms laid throughout the hotel room. Three on the bed tangled in each other and the fourth sprawled out in a chair much too small for his lanky body.

 

All occupants felt it at the same time.

 

Snapping awake Harry clutched his head and groaned doubling over in pain.

 

He looked up when he heard his brother whimper, watching as the Omega rolled off the bed away from Niall and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Mase” Niall groaned out in pain “what’s happening?”

 

Mason had a comforting arm around Niall while he rubbed at his temples waiting for the pain to subside.

 

Harry gasped and shook his head sighing in relief when the pain started to ebb “Liam” he said “it has to be something with Liam”

 

“What?” Niall frowned confused bending down to scoop Rio up “Hey! Harry where are you going?” he asked when he saw the Alpha jump up and head for the hallway.

 

“Louis” was his only answer, the other Omega had been in the room down the hall all night doing ‘research’ as he called it, on ruts and what exactly it meant for their fearsome Alpha.

 

Running into the hall he felt a weight lift of his heart when he saw Louis running towards him in just a pair of sweats and a beanie on his head.

 

“Haz!” he called out “did you-did you feel that?”

 

“Yeah baby, we all did” he grabbed the smaller boy and brought him to him snuggling into him “are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine” Louis seemed out of breath

 

“But Haz I think it has to do with-“

 

“Liam”

 

“Yes!” he exclaimed

 

“Do you think he’s in trouble? Do you think he’s hurt? Do you think Zayn’s hurt!?” now that he knew Louis was ok, his mind was jumping to the worst possible scenarios.

 

“No!” Louis raised his voice to overcome Harry’s frantic one “No Haz, I think-I think they mated”

* * *

  

There was sex.

 

A lot of it.

 

The bed, the floor, over the dresser, against the wall.

 

There was teeth, and claws, growls and tears.

 

And there was orgasms.

 

So many that Zayn had actually passed out, only to be woken by Liam working three fingers in and out of him.

 

Then there was more sex.

 

Dried cum and slick everywhere, sweat and the sound of bare skin slapping on bare skin.

 

And then there was nothing.

 

Wincing at the sun that streamed through the window Zayn groaned and rolled out of bed, disoriented and in a complete haze Zayn felt like he was experiencing the worst hangover of his life.

 

He was sticky and he smelled like sex, in fact the entire room stank of it and his body hurt _everywhere_.

 

There wasn’t a place on Zayn that wasn’t sore and he felt like he had been hit by a Mack truck. But then there was a part of Zayn that was so content, so simply happy and warm that he couldn’t even explain why.

 

He tried to clear the cobwebs from his head, as he looked around the room.

 

He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling out and waking Liam when he saw the condition of the hotel room.

 

The coffee table was broken laying in scattered pieces on the floor, the couch had claw marks in it, the pictures that were previously hung perfectly on the wall were tilted and destroyed. They had done a number on the place and as he looked around he started to remember the events of the night.

 

Slowly he smiled.

 

And what a night that had been.

 

So much sex, the burn he still felt originating from his bum was a testament to how great that sex was.

 

Fuck, he can’t believe that Liam actually had a rut, it was unbelievable but Zayn wasn’t going to question it too much because he just had the sex of his life _and_ he got his boyfriend back. He felt a little strange, like something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on it and wrote it off as just post rut sex.

 

Smiling in smug satisfaction Zayn went into the bathroom and gasped when he saw the reflection staring back at him. 

 

He was covered in mark everywhere.

 

Liam hadn’t left one place alone and it looked like he had made Zayn his very own personal arr project.

 

Bite marks showered his body and even though they were already fading from his natural ability to heal fast, Zayn still felt a blush heat his face when he thought of what those marks meant.

 

He would never admit but it sort of turned him on when Liam felt the need to leave behind physical reminders of who Zayn belonged too.

 

He traced the marks along his stomach, up to his chest, over his collarbone and then over the puffy scar on his neck-

 

_Scar!?_

 

“Fuck!” Zayn’s heart was pounding and goose bumps covered his body and he rubbed over the mark on his neck “oh my god, oh my god” he was freaking the fuck out.

 

Turning away from his reflection he ran back into the bedroom and leaped on Liam’s sleeping form “wake up!” Liam just grumbled and tried to turn away from him but Zayn was having none of that and he slapped Liam across the face “wake the fuck up Liam I am not kidding!”

 

Groaning in pain and becoming alert from the slap and the panic in Zayn’s voice he pried his eyes open and sat up as best he could with Zayn straddling him.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong love?” Liam’s voice was hoarse and laden with concern as he grabbed for Zayn.

 

“Liam” Zayn’s voice shook “you-you remember what happened last night right?”

 

Liam looked at Zayn like he was stupid for a moment and then a slow heavenly smile crossed his face “of course I do”

 

“Do you remember this?” he showed him his neck and pointed at the scar harshly “Liam what the fuck is this?” Zayn’s voice was on the edge of hysterics.

 

Liam frowned at him as he narrowed in on the faint purpley scar that was gracing Zayn’s usually smooth and perfect skin, Zayn saw Liam’s eyes widen when he registered what Zayn was freaking out about.

 

Grabbing the back of Zayn’s neck he pulled him forward to inspect the mark, licking at it uselessly he tried to heal the mark with his salvia but if anything the scar became even more noticeable.

 

“Fuck” Liam was horrified.

 

It wasn’t a second later that something else came to Zayn’s attention.

 

Liam’s mouth wasn’t moving, he was speaking but his mouth wasn’t moving. And come to think of it Zayn doesn’t remember opening his either, he leapt from the bed and backed away from Liam.

 

This whole time they were talking, having a full conversation with each other but no words were actually spoken.

 

He saw as Liam noticed as well when the Alpha brought a hand to his mouth, “Oh my god” Zayn made sure he was opening his mouth to speak this time “Jesus Christ Liam, what did we do?”

 

Liam took a moment to answer, as he lowered his hand to speak and struggled with it like he hadn’t spent the last twenty-one years using his mouth “I um-I think were mated” he chuckled nervously throwing an innocent smile towards a dumfounded Zayn.

 

Mated!?

 

 

* * *

 

Louis, Harry, Mason, Rio and Niall were all squished on the same bed cuddled up next to each other when the door burst open and a frazzled and completely fucked out Zayn came barreling through the door. Eyes wide and crazy followed by a shirtless Liam, “You!” he pointed at Rio “I need you to tell me everything about mating. Right the fuck now?”

 

Everyone stared at him like he had grown a second head expect for Mason who was studying Liam and Rio who was now smiling devishly, dimples full force “what? You want to know how it works or how you and dumbass over there have tied the knot? Literally”

 

“This can’t be right! I thought our wolves had to mate! I thought we had to be in a different form!? With fur and claws and four fucking legs Liam!”

 

“Babe” Liam said “calm down!”

 

“I am calm!” he hollered at him

 

“Uh he didn’t say anything” Niall frowned at Zayn like he was losing the plot

 

“Sorry” Liam said “I thought I was saying it out loud”

 

“You can hear each other?” Mason asked “in your minds?”

 

Zayn nodded and then sank into himself “it’s fucking confusing”

 

“Yeah about that” Louis said “we can kind of like feel you” Louis said to Liam “like your projecting thoughts” he tapped on his head “don’t know if you’re meaning too, but I really don’t want to know how good you think Zayn looks with that scar”

 

Liam made a little sound of embarrassment and covered his face “you can hear me?”

 

“Fraid so” Rio confirmed “trust me it’s no good being woken in the middle of the night when you’re in the middle of fucking Zayn is not pleasant” he thought about what he just said “actually it was great! Probably the closest I’m ever gonna get to sleeping with Zayn. Although you might want to think about adding some new words to your vocabulary.  _Mine_ isn’t the only word in the English language Liam.

 

“Oh my god” Zayn covered his face “this couldn’t get any worse”

 

“I don’t understand” Liam shook his head to confused to be embarrassed “why are my thoughts the only one’s being projected?”

 

“You’re the Alpha” Mason answered “leader of the pack, you’ve just mated and your growing stronger. The pack bond is growing stronger, it’s not terribly unusual for an Alpha to be able to speak telepathically with other members of his pack. Definitely not unusual for mates to share it. As the bond grows eventually we’ll all be able to do it”

 

“What?” Niall said “read each other’s minds!?”

 

“No Ni” Mason laughed “just speaking with each other, without actually having to speak” he turned to Liam “it’s hard for you because your bond with all of us has strengthened on your end and you’re able to project thoughts. It’s like learning to ride a bike, the more you practice the better you’ll get. You’ll learn to control it in no time”

 

Rio suddenly started clapping as he stood up and walked over Niall kicking him in the head as he crawled off the bed “congrats lads! You’re living the mated life” he hugged Zayn tightly “it’s bad sex, arguments over dinner and plain ole monogamy from here”

 

Zayn looked at him with an unamused expression “monogamy? Like the relationship you’re in?”

 

Rio leaned in and said with a fake whisper “Don’t know if anyone’s told ya mate but-“he pointed behind him at Rio and Mason “I’m fucking both of them” he put his finger to his lips “Shhhh”

 

“Pup” was all Mason said before Rio winked at Zayn and then went to Mason’s waiting arms.

 

“It is possible Z” Louis spoke up from Harry’s lap “I looked into last night, it’s a myth ya know? That a couple has to mate in their wolf forms to mate. It’s not true. It’s traditionally done that way but it’s not always the case.”

 

“Then what is the case!?” Zayn groaned

 

“Did um-“Louis cleared his throat “did Liam knot you?”

 

Zayn’s face went warm “oh um-yeah?”

 

“Liam you dawg!” Rio hooted, Niall promptly covered his mouth with a hand rolling his eyes.

 

“There has to be a willingness ya know? An acknowledgment of your bond and your um-love? When it’s done in wolf form it’s very purposeful and straightforward. Your wolves recognize each other and that side of you is bound. It’s possible that happened between you last night but in human form”

 

Lim spoke next “Last night, when I was-when I was going through the rut my Alpha came out. Like it was still me yeah? But it was Alpha me, if that makes sense?”

 

Zayn nodded “yeah but then-then we were talking and ya _know_ having sex and it’s like he came out of it. Once second he was going crazy with these freaky eyes and then he was just Liam again”

 

“And then what happened?” Harry asked

 

“Well we were talking about stuff” Zayn said awkwardly “and things just got really intense and then Liam-“Zayn looked at the Alpha “Li bit me and everything just sort of went from there”

 

“You mean you guys had crazy wild sex?” Rio provided

 

“Uh yeah” Zayn grunted “and then we sort of passed out and when I woke up this thing was here” he pointed to his neck and everyone leaned forward a little to get a good look.

 

“It seems like to me” Louis said “that Liam’s alpha acknowledged you as his mate, just like he would have if you were in your other form. And intentionally or not once that bond is recognized a mating can take place. Consciously or not in the moment your wolves connected and when Liam bit you well-“ he gestured to the two of them.

 

Zayn’s mouth fell open “it can’t be that easy!”

 

“Easy?” Louis laughed “it’s practically impossible, there’s nothing easy about it! Liam in rut and not to mention it was a full moon last night” he shrugged “leave it to the two of you to pull off some shit like this”

 

“This is unbelievable”

 

“Not really” Rio said “you two were made for each other” this time there was no humor in his voice, just a wise serious composure that was much to mature for a seventeen year old “there’s nothing surprising about it”

 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and looked at him “let’s go talk yeah?”

 

Zayn nodded his head and allowed Liam to pulled him away “where you going?” Niall called after them.

 

Neither Alpha nor Omega answered. And no one tried to stop them again.

 

“Huh” Rio said “Who knew life on the road would be so interesting. Twenty-One year olds getting mated, angry little sisters, angry fathers, sex tapes” he sighed and flattened himself out onto Niall “hey how come we haven’t made a sex tape?” he poked Niall.

 

“Absolutely no way” Niall shot down immediately “not in a million years”

 

“You’re no fun” Rio pouted and then turned hopeful eyes onto Mason who also shook his head no.

 

“Speaking of sex tapes” Louis said crawling on top of Harry “Harrrrrrrrrry”

 

“Louissssssss” the Alpha sang back

 

“Want to go back to our room?” he hinted all this mating talk had him worked up and all he wanted to do is get inside his Alpha’s pants, and for his Alpha to get inside him.

 

“What for?” Harry shrugged

 

“To fuck” Louis said bluntly tired of this game.

 

“Sure” Harry said “have you gotten the video off line?”

 

“Sure” Louis copied Harry’s words “sort of, no”

 

“Then Netflix it is”

 

Louis kicked out in frustration “ _Harry_ you can’t even _see_ anything”

 

“Don’t care” Harry’s voice suddenly went stony, the subject obviously still touchy.

 

“Fine” Louis snapped standing up “nevermind that you asked me to mate not even two weeks ago! Nevermid the fact that our best friends have just accidentally mated! Nevermind that this whole ban on sex thing just seems to be so easy for you! Why did I even come back to you Harry huh? You don’t even _want_ me anymore!” Louis wailed dramatically and stomped out of the room slamming the door for dramatic affect.

 

The room was silent.

 

“Five, four, three, two” Rio counted down slowly, Harry shot up out of his seat and dashed out of the room after the distraught Omega “one” Rio finished shaking his head “wow” he grunted “that was his best performance yet”

 

“Yeah” Niall agreed “Harry’s always such a sucker, falls for it every time. Louis plays him like a damn flute”

 

Suddenly Niall was yelping as he was pushed back and Rio was straddling his waist “I’d like to play you if you don’t mind. After all you sound _so_ lovely when I stroke you right” he said in a saucy voice undoing Niall’s jeans and moving them down freeing his cock, and covering his eyes with one of Mason’s dress ties.

 

Niall snorted “You are such a lame ars-ahhh!” he was cut off as Rio swallowed him whole “Jesus” Niall panted “god that mouth of yours has many talents”

 

Rio just hummed in agreement sending wonderful little vibrations through Niall’s dick, arching his back a tad and getting more of his length in Rio’s mouth he gasped out at Rio’s tongue massaging the tender underside of his cock.

 

“Where-where’s Mase?” Niall stuttered out wanting the Alpha to be a part of this little shindig, he heard Rio pop off of his dick to speak his voice rough and shuddery.

 

“Where do you think he is?”

 

Niall thought about it for a moment “somewhere near your ass?”

 

He could practically hear Rio’s grin “Quite distracting he is, here I am trying to give you a nice blowjob and Mase over here is breaking my concentration because he can’t help but to play with me arse”

 

“If you can still talk properly than I’m not doing something right pup”

 

“Well maybe your technique is getting a little rusty, _maybe_ you need to-fuck!” Rio made a gurgling sound as if the words had gotten stuck in his throat and then a soft little moan came out of his mouth.

 

Niall heard Mason whisper “don’t forget I know exactly how to shut that smart mouth up. Now I do believe Niall is waiting”

 

Niall felt his cock grow even harder when he heard Mason’s word and without any back talk Rio continued to suck at Niall’s dick, even though he had to keep stopping to breathe from whatever Mason was doing to him.

 

Niall loved it when Rio got like this, sometimes he felt like the boy was always five steps in front of him. He was beyond bloody brilliant and way to wise for any seventeen year old but when they got him in the bedroom all laid out for them, Rio became more pliant. More submissive, he finally dropped the façade and let them take care of them.

 

And Niall loved that.

 

Because that meant they had the boys trust.

 

Rio stopped sucking again and groaned “Mason” he whined “please”

 

Niall couldn’t take it anymore, not when his boy sounded like that. He reached for the blindfold.

 

“Don’t think about it Ni”

 

Fuck.

 

“Mason” now Niall was the one whining “I wanna see him”

 

“Not yet love” Mason answered “soon” with the reassurance Niall returned his hands to clutch at the bed sheets.

 

“As for you pup” Mason addressed “you may come when Niall does”

 

“Then stop doing that bloody thing with your fingers!” he snapped earning himself a harsh slap to the bum.

 

“Your mouth should be doing something else pup and talking isn’t one of them”

 

Rio started sucking Niall off with renewed vigor and within seconds Niall was spilling his seed into Rio’s mouth hands wrapped in the boys curls and jerking his hips up into Rio’s mouth.

 

Niall rode the orgasm out and then laid there sweating and panting heavily feeling euphoric and blissful, a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Ni” Mason said lowly “take the blindfold off”

 

More than happy to do so Niall wasn’t expecting the sight before him. Mason has Rio completely naked, one arm wrapped around his chest holding him tight to his front hand covering the boy’s mouth and a second hand at the boys ass with three fingers buried inside. With the way Rio was sitting up on his knees and still straddling Niall, Niall could tell that Mason’s fingers were wedges deep inside him and the position Rio was in was forcing him to clench tightly around them.

 

“Now” Mason said to Rio whispering into his right ear “are you going to swallow baby? Gonna take Niall’s cum for him hmm?”

 

Niall could see the rise and fall of Rio’s chest as he fought to not completely fall apart at Mason’s expert hands, slowly Rio nodded his head.

 

“Let’s see it then hmmm?”

 

Niall felt his dick twitch again as he heard and saw the movement of Rio’s throat as he swallowed everything that Niall gave him.”

 

“How was that love?” Mason asked moving his fingers in and out of Rio’s tight hole “good yeah?”

 

Rio’s eyes were sort of glazed over as he answered “so good” he whimpered

 

“Don’t you think you should thank him?” Mason asked and Niall groaned because this was just too much for him “thank him pup” Mason demanded

 

“Thank you” Rio whispered out in a shaky breath “Mase please” the Omega whined

 

“Thank you for what?” Mason prompted him “What are you thanking Niall for”

 

Rio whimpered and shook his head as Mason’s fingers mercifully moved in and out of him and his other hand worked over his dick.

 

“Thank you. For what?” His voice was getting dangerous now

 

“Thank you for cum Niall! God thank you, thank you, thank you. Loved it. Loved it so much, love swallowing you just _please!”_

With a few hard thrusts of his fingers and fast tugs of his dick, Rio was shouting out his orgasm and tightening around Mason’s fingers.

 

Growling at the sound of it Mason harshly tugged back Rio’s head and kissed the boy, silencing his cried and holding his withering body in his grasp as the boy finally sagged in relief melting into the kiss.

 

When Mason released him they were both panting heavily and Rio fell on top of Niall snuggling into his side and pulling Mason down on his other.

 

“You’re a bastard you know that?” Rio pouted “and if I didn’t love what you do so much I’d tell you to fuck right off”

 

Mason chuckled deeply and Rio cracked an eye open to glare at him “you can fuck right off”

 

Niall burst out into laughter causing Rio to smile because even after all this time he’s still a sucker for Niall’s happiness.

 

“I’m taking a shower” he declared making Niall pout as he rolled away grabbing the boys arm and looking him in the eye “love you”

 

Rio rolled his eyes and walked away with a huff, he got as far as the bathroom door before stopping huffing again turning around, marching straight to the bed and grabbing Mason’s face kissing him harshly before turning to Niall and snogging the fuck out of him “I love you guys too” his face burned with the admittance but he had a smile on his face and he quickly escaped to the bathroom.

 

“He’s getting better” Niall smiled fondly after him

 

“He is” Mason said with a nod of his head, Niall opened his mouth to make a joke but found himself otherwise preoccupied when Mason’s tongue was suddenly in it.

 

Kissing him long and slow, sucking at his lip and sneaking a hand up his shirt to play with his nipple Niall found himself hot and bothered all over again. Finally when Mason allowed him a breath Niall spoke “what was _that_?”

 

“Missed my little Beta” Mason said hands exploring below his waist

 

“I am not little” Niall frowned looking all of five years old

 

“Littler than me” Mason shot back childishly

 

“Well that’s just ridiculous everyone is littler than you!”

 

“Mhmmm” Mason said not really paying attention to what Niall was saying, to preoccupied with sucking a mark into his inner thigh “Miss having you beneath me” Mason said “want to hear you scream again”

 

Niall moaned he knew where this was going and if he didn’t know than he definitely did when Mason yanked his pants off and promptly flipped him over positioning him on his hands and knees in a blink of an eye.

 

“Been a while since you’ve took me, think you’re up for it?” Mason slip soothing fingers up and down Niall’s thighs giving him chills.

 

And yeah Niall was down with this.

 

To say the least, Rio came out to a sweet little surprise once his shower ended.

 

 

* * *

 

“Lou” Harry begged “you know I want you. There’s never a day that goes by that I don’t want you”

 

Louis still wouldn’t look at him, instead he opted to stare out the window ignoring the pleading Alpha.

 

“Louis” Harry grated  “Come on love” he picked the boy up and carried him to the bed “I _do_ want to mate you. I want it more than anything in this world, and just because Zayn and Liam are now mated doesn’t mean anything. It’s not a race love”

 

“I know that” Louis sniffled pitifully “I just don’t get why you don’t want me anymore, I just thought maybe you changed your mind” he said it with such vulnerability that Harry’ heart physically ached.

 

“Look maybe I took this whole no sex thing a little too far” Harry admitted “I just wanted you to understand that _no one_ is allowed to see you like that Lou. They don’t deserve it, they don’t get that kind of honor. I don’t even deserve it Lou, I’m just too much of a selfish twat to give you up”

 

“I don’t want you to give me up” Louis said “I just want you to love me”

 

Without another word Harry pushed Louis back and kissed him earnestly, only stopping once to remove Louis’ shirt and his own before he was back at it again.

 

He teased and nipped at Louis until he was a mess begging for more, “Haz” he mewled “prove to me you still want me, fuck me Haz. Come on please”

 

Harry nodded his head “yeah” he panted “gonna fuck you babe, gonna fuck you just like you deserve” he kissed his chest “just how you like it”

 

“Now” Louis demanded pulling his sweats down and turning over smoothing his face into the pillows and pushing his bum up to Harry’s face.

 

He heard the clumsy rustle of Harry removing his own pant before he felt Harry’s fingers at his hole making Louis whimper “No Haz” he protested “want you”

 

“Gotta prep you babe” Harry wheezed 

 

“No” Louis shook his head “no prep, I can take it”

 

Harry shook his head about to protest when Louis beat him to it “I can take it, m’good boy. Know exactly how to take my Alpha”

 

And fuck if Louis’ didn’t know exactly what to say to drive Harry crazy because the next thing he knew Harry was burying himself into Louis balls deep.

 

Louis hollered out in victory and finally Harry entered him!

 

“Yes!” Louis moaned “fuck, knew I could get you to do it”

 

There was a pause, Louis looked back at Harry who was staring at him in horror “You little shit!”

 

Louis smiled at him with zero remorse “sorry love but I was horny and you’re damn easy” he pressed back into him farther “now move your fucking hips”

 

* * *

 

 

Entering back into their destroyed hotel room hand in hand, Liam stripped the bed of everything but the mattress covering and the pillows before sitting down and pulling Zayn in between his legs letting him rest against his chest.

 

They didn’t speak to each other but Liam rubbed at the sensitive area on the back of Zayn’s neck and Zayn just revealed in the closeness of his mate.

 

After a while when Liam thought Zayn was asleep, he tested out this new bond _Z?_ He sent the word down the familiar link in his mind and was surprised when he got an answer back,

 

_Playing around are we?_

“I thought you were asleep” he said that out loud

 

Zayn snorted “not with you screaming in my head”

 

“Was it loud?” Liam said guiltily “Sorry, I guess I don’t really know how to work it yet”

 

“I was just messing with you Li” Zayn said quietly

 

“Are you upset?” Liam finally asked him dreading the answer, this whole time he had been trying to gage what the Omega was feeling from the new link they shared but all he could get from the boy was a feeling of peace and comfort.

 

“Upset that we inadvertently mated last night? Nah. Not at all”

 

“So you are then”

 

Zayn sighed “Honestly Liam, am I upset? No.” he shrugged his shoulders “what do I have to be upset about? I’m disgustingly in love with you and what we shared last night” he took a deep breath just getting hot by the thought of it “was beyond amazing. Something I’ll never forget. I would have mated you in a second if you asked”

 

“But?”

 

“ _But_ ” Zayn repeated “that’s the thing you didn’t ask.” At the look of horror on Liam’s face Zayn quickly said “no, no! It’s not that I think you forced me or anything, I wanted it! God did I want it” he amended “it’s just like, I always imagined my mating a bit more proper?”

 

“Proper?” Liam said slowly

 

“Yeah” Zayn nodded “like we’d ask each other’s parents and stuff and we’d have like a ceremony and rings and shit.” He was blushing now “and we’d do it outside in wolf form, maybe in the same place where we all ran together for the first time?” he picked at a nonexistent thread on his jumper “I don’t know, it’s probably pretty stupid of me”

 

“I am a complete and utter twat” Liam proclaimed “I can’t believe this! This is like a big deal! It’s clearly a big deal to you, and it’s ruined now! We didn’t even know it was happening! And our parents? Oh my god my mum is going to kill me! _Your_ mum is going to kill me! We’re only twenty-one! And now we’re mated? God this is just-I didn’t even ask you!” he wailed

 

“Hey hey” Zayn turned in Liam’s arms so that he was straddling his waist “don’t get worked up about it Li, and don’t you dare say it’s ruined!” Zayn told him fiercely “last night was possibly the best night of my life and I won’t have you diminishing it just because I’m bitching about the semantics of it”

 

Liam took in a gulp of air as Zayn continued “yes it wasn’t what I thought it was going to be, but it was beyond amazing Liam. And maybe I wouldn’t have it any other way you know?” Zayn thought out loud “it seems to be our thing, we seem to break all the roles when it comes to us and I like that. This was-this was perfect Liam”

 

“You deserved to be asked” Liam said sadly “you deserve to have a big hoorah”

 

“I’m not a girl Liam” Zayn said “I don’t really care that much about it, it’s just like weird how you picture something your entire life and it just turns out nothing like it. I’m not upset I swear to you, and the more I think about it the more convinced I am that this was perfect”

 

“You don’t think were too young?”

 

“Oh I know were to young love” Zayn smiled “but a part of us must disagree” he smirked and pecked Liam on the lips “this will all be ok Liam, you’ll see. Having you not talk to be like before” he referred to the little ‘break’ they were on “that was awful, this is paradise compared to that”

 

“That was awful” Liam admitted and then said “I as a dick”

 

“You were” Zayn laughed “but for good reason” Zayn kissed him again “I’ll never make you doubt us again Li”

 

“I was being stupid” Liam brushed him off

 

“Nothing is stupid when you’re hurting” Zayn said adamantly “especially if you’re hurting because of me”

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too” Zayn smiled and then added “Alpha”

 

“Mmmm” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn “Love hearing that”

 

Zayn felt his hands start to sneak under his pants but he quickly stopped them from wondering “I don’t think so”

 

Liam looked like someone kicked his puppy “but I wanna”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes “you’re insatiable”

 

Zayn rolled off him and snuggled into him making himself the little spoon and wrapping his arm around him, “you need to rest Li” Zayn declared “you’ve just been through a rut and mated all in one night. You’re exaughsted, I can feel it through this nifty little bond of ours”

 

“This bond is a tattle tale” Liam huffed

 

Zayn laughed snuggling further into his warmth “sleep Li, tomorrow were going to have to deal with a whole lot of shit. You’re going to need your rest”

 

Liam groaned “I forgot about the outside world”

 

“Uh huh” Zayn said “we’re going to have to tell management, and the fans, and our parents” Liam cringed at that “and not to mention the amount of shows we’ve missed already”

 

“Yeah” Liam said “I guess you’re right” he pulled Zayn closer “can’t seem to care right now though. We’re mated” he said quietly

 

Zayn smiled surprised at the joy he felt at those words, “sleep babe”

“K” and then “hey Z?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That scar looks really fucking good on you, and when I wake up I’m gonna show you just how much”

 

Zayn felt Liam slip away into a deep sleep through the bond, _They were mated._

 

* * *

 

Zayn woke Liam up around four pm and had to fight him to get out of bed just to eat half a sandwich and a bottle of water.

 

The Alpha was absolutely knackered now that the adrenaline had worn off and all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep, sleep.

 

The second he finished his food he was back on the mattress and dozing off peacefully.

 

Zayn on the other hand was feeling well rested and he had this sort of buzzing going on in his mind that he couldn’t quite place.

 

So he did what he usually did when he was bored and restless.

 

He went to find Louis.

 

The first place he checked was his and Harry’s room and when that didn’t work he ventured to Niall and Mason’s room, thankful that they had this whole top floor to themselves.

 

Knocking once and then letting himself in Zayn spotted Rio and Louis on the bed eating popcorn and watching an episode of friends.

 

“Well if it isn’t our little mated muffin”

 

“Shut up” Zayn swatted at Rio and plopped down next to Louis

 

“Where’s your new trophy husband?” Louis asked

 

“Sleeping” Zayn said “where's yours?” he fired back

 

“Wore him out did ya Zaynie?”

 

“Again shut up, Rio”

 

“Harry and Niall went with Mason to do some damage control” Louis said “which is why I’m hanging out with this chump”

 

“Don’t let him fool you” Rio said “he loves my company”

 

“Shut up” both Zayn and Louis said at the same time, but Zayn smiled at the boy none the less.

 

“I want to hear about last night” Louis said eagerly “all the sexy details Zayn Malik”

 

“No way”

 

“Come on!” Louis frowned “you have to tell us! Me best friend gets mated and I don’t even get to throw a bachelor party, and now you won’t even spill the details! Some friend!”

 

“It’s private Lou”

 

“Please” he scoffed “nothing in this pack is private”

 

Just as Zayn was going to argue Rio’s phone went off and a certain looked crossed his face that the boys were starting to read, “Sorry lads” Rio said “much as I’d like to hang around for Zayn’s riveting sex stories. I can’t” he pocketed his cell, grabbed his wallet and threw a jacket on “see you later”

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Louis demanded

 

“Catching up with some friends”

 

“What friends?” Zayn scoffed standing up and following Rio “you don’t have any friends, were in America!”

 

Rio made and offended noise “I have friends in all parts of the world Zayn, you know that”

 

He didn’t actually but ok.

 

“Rio seriously” Zayn said “where are you going?” Louis was trailing after them as well as Rio headed for the elevators whistling a little tune like this was all good and normal.

 

“I told you” he spoke “to see some friends”

 

“Rio!” Zayn snapped grabbing a hold of him and physically stopping him “where are you going?”

Rio didn’t answer but he didn’t have to because Louis figured it out “you’re going to the damn street race aren’t you? The one you asked Mason about?”

 

“Yup” Rio said surprising the two older boys, who thought they would have to weasel it out of him “I am”

 

“Oh” Zayn blinked “well yeah ok” he looked at Louis helplessly who just shrugged back at him

 

“You lads coming?” Rio asked as he began to walk away again

 

“Um” Zayn looked at Louis again “no? Wait what?”

 

“You’ve just been mated” Rio pointed out “seems like a topic of celebration bro”

 

Louis gave him a look as if to say he does have a point “they’ll kill us” Zayn said and no one had to question who they is.

 

“Not if they don’t find out” Rio hit the button for the elevator and Christ why was Zayn following him?

 

“Think my mate will notice if I’m missing”

 

“Not if we say we went out for a bit of a celebratory dinner” Rio said “just a dinner and a few drinks among some mates”

 

“You really don’t think Mason won’t suspect the truth?”

 

“Told him the race was two day from now just for this purpose. He won’t see it coming”

 

“Your evil”

 

“You coming?” Rio asked as the elevator came and he stepped inside keeping the doors open to wait for Zayn’s answer.

 

Zayn looked at Louis “It sounds bloody fun mate” Louis admitted “and we haven’t had any adventures since we came here, everything’s just been drama and shit lately” he let his hands fly “it would be nice to just let loose a bit”

 

Louis stepped inside the elevator with Rio and now to pairs of expectant eyes laid upon him.

 

Zayn groaned.

 

“I am so going to regret this”

 

He stepped in the elevator and watched the doors slide shut, sealing his fate.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is loveys 
> 
> xx
> 
> Nel


End file.
